True Desires
by SharaMoon
Summary: It all starts with a spell; unknowing to the enemies, that it will bring them closer when it should have torn them apart. Eric and Sookie start their journey in the path of unforeseen dangers. The calm before the storm is mounting, something has to give.
1. Where do I go from here?

Authors Note: This is my first True Blood story. I am taking a mix between the books and the show. I really hope I do the characters justice as I have fun with this story.

I am not new to the site, but I know that I am not nearly as good as other writers. I still make mistakes and I think I always will do that. I know my grammar is not up to par, so to speak. So please don't get too harsh about my mistakes.

I really hope you enjoy this and if you have any suggestions or comments on my story, please don't be afraid to post a review about it. You can even message me if you so choose. I love to hear what people say about my stories, good and bad. So please review. I would love to hear some feedback.

I plan on writing every week. At least once a week, maybe more. I am still working on my chapters. Right now I have five of them. So if you enjoy this story I will keep up with this.

Please, read and review. That's how I survive. Haha.

ALSO: To start out where I wanted to start, I have to use the season finale. So of course you already know the first chapter, but please read it and tell me how you think I did.

Thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope you enjoy the story!

I do not own anything. I am simply borrowing the characters, so I can play around with a story. Nothing is mine.

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

I sat on the couch absorbing what my vampire had just told me. Bill said he would kill anyone who has tasted my blood. Now that Russell is more or less gone, the next person on his list was Eric and Bill told me he was already taken care of. My heart gave a tiny tinge of pain. I couldn't comprehend it. Eric, dead and gone? No, it couldn't be.

And I was right because it wasn't true. My door came flying open.

"Did you tell her you were sent originally by the Queen of Louisiana to procure her, because of what she might be?" Eric said, strolling up my porch steps, covered in cement.

I stopped in my tracks, my heart seeming to miss a beat. "What?" I asked.

Bill turned to me, seemed lost at words. _Spit it out!_

"I did not know why she wanted you. As I grew to know you, I purposely kept you from her." Bill whispered.

His words fueled a fire I didn't know was in me. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

"I hoped to someday," His voice seemed on the edge of breaking but right now I couldn't give a damn. I needed to know. "I swear it."

Eric who was still walking the length of my porch spoke up again. "What about you letting two psychos beat her within the inch of her life, so you could feed her your blood the night you met?"

I swallowed and looked right at Bill. This time I was sure my heart stopped.

"Think she'll forgive you for that?" Eric questioned.

His words took me back to that horrible night. It's like I could feel the pain all over again. I felt faint as I looked at the man I was in love with.

"Oh my god." I could feel my heart breaking.

"Sookie…" Bill said, pleading.

"Is it true?" I asked, desperately pleading to myself that this was just some big lie.

He paused, taking his eyes away from me, as if he couldn't look. He whispered, "Yes."

Eric could have been talking, I wouldn't have known. Everything seemed to move slowly, as if it didn't exist. I didn't feel alive, the only reason I knew I was still here, was for the fact that I was trembling. I didn't know what to do. I was falling apart at the seams. I heard Eric at last. "He doesn't want to protect you; he only wants to protect himself."

I felt the tears swimming in my eyes, but my rage took hold. "Get out of my house." I said in the most deadly voice I could bring to my lips. Bill went flying through my door, but he caught himself on the door frame.

"Please!" Bill cried but I didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore.

"Don't ever come here. Don't ever call me. Don't ever talk to me. Ever! You manipulated me into falling in love with you!" I said, my voice trembling.

I saw his bloody tears that were still fresh. That must be a lie too. Everything was a lie.

"It is who you are, Sookie. Not what you are that I love." He kept up the act. I shook my head a fraction. "And will love always, until I meet the True Death."

I didn't want to hear anymore lies. I was beyond hurt, nothing else seemed real. He kept up the charade for too long and I couldn't take it.

"LOVE?" I was screaming, trying to hide the sobs that were ripping my chest apart. "You don't even get to use that word!" I moved back from his face as the tears fell from my eyes. "I rescind my invitation."

"NO!" And he went flying down past my steps and onto my gravel.

I looked at Eric the best I could. I hated him just as much as I hated Bill. He had a part in this. I know it.

"I want my phone back." He told Bill.

I was trying to hold in the sobs as Bill looked at me one last time before he turned and sulked away. Then I rounded on Eric.

"You too. Get the fuck off my porch and out of my life!" I nearly shrieked.

I watched Eric's eyes the whole time; they seemed to grow (if possible) more gentle.

"For the record, I would have never given you to Russell." He said quietly.

Yeah as if I could trust vampires anymore. Like that was going to happen.

"Go back to hell where you came from, you fucking dead piece of shit."

Eric moved quicker than I thought he would. Before I knew it, he was standing right in front of me. I didn't know whether to be worried or pissed off that he tried to advance me like that.

He stood quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry to see you suffer like this," He said softly and before I could help it more tears simply fell. The way he said it, it sounded like pity. I don't need his pity. I was close, I felt the sobs coming. "But I thought you had the right to know."

Then he was gone and my fury broke and my broken heart took front seat. I turned and slammed the door.

I sat down, no longer being able to stand. I was in shock. I had no one in my life. No one really there for me. Yes, I have Jason but he is always off doing God knows what. I felt so alone, needing someone to talk to. I stood up, with determination. I wanted to go somewhere I could talk to the only person that ever truly loved me. The one person that didn't honestly care about my curse.

I found myself running as fast as I could to the grave yard. I came across Gran's grave and I dropped to my knees.

"Gran I am so lost. I followed my heart but it led me down a dead end road." All the pain flooded to me again. "I miss you so much. I never felt so alone and I spent my whole life feeling alone." I shuttered as my grief took me.

I felt a presence near me. "Sookie, you're not alone." Claudine held out her hand for me. "Come with us."

I walked slowly to her. For the first time today I felt hope. I didn't feel alone with Claudine standing there waiting for me. I watched her hand glow as mine had done before. I reached out and noticed mine also was shining brightly. When our hands connected, I felt warmth surge through my body. Never taking my eyes off Claudine, I watched her smile at me. In that moment, I felt more than hope, I felt gratitude. She was giving me the escape I desperately needed. And then we were gone.


	2. Family history

Authors Note: Here is the next chapter, starting with my own ideas. Thank you for taking the time to read my story.

Don't forget to read and review.

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly. Everything was bright and colorful. The sun still shined and if possible it was warmer here. Not like humidity or temperature. The warmth was actually inside of me as if it was a living life source. I let my eyes adjust to the scene before me.

There were trees and bushes and flowers scattered all around; colors that contrasted nicely to the golden sun beams shining down. The buildings were tall and carved in stone. There was a castle not too far ahead of me. It was tall and magnificent. Of course, living in Louisiana I have never seen a castle, except in books but this beat even the best castles I have ever laid eyes on.

"Where are we?" I asked in total astonishment. Something inside me, or maybe it was in the air. I felt like I belonged here. This felt like home.

"We are in Faery, of course." Claudine smiled brightly at me and I just had to return it. "You were here before."

"Not here exactly." I muttered to myself. I couldn't believe how beautiful it is.

"No. Not here exactly." She repeated brightly.

"Can I ask a few questions? If that's ok?" I asked, trying my best to not sound ungrateful because I was totally far from it. I still felt the pain in my heart, but being here it seemed to calm me.

Claudine didn't answer. She only nodded.

"Why exactly am I here and why does this place feel so…homey?" I struggled and I knew it.

"You are here to meet someone very special and also for us to help you through this dark time." She gently guided me by the hand toward the castle. "I am guessing it feels like home to you, because this is where you belong," I must have raised an eyebrow or something because she rushed on. "You are fae, Sookie. You belong with your people."

"I am only part Fae. I'm mostly human." I disagreed sitting down on a bench. This place was for full fairies and I felt like the outcast, because I truly didn't belong here. Even now when I think about it, I don't belong in my own world either it seems. Everyone rejects me, everywhere I go. I am neither of them. Yes, I am the outcast.

"It does not matter if you are only part fae. You are what you are and you should be proud. I know someone who is very proud of what you are." She smiled blindingly.

"I don't feel proud because I don't really belong anywhere! Here nor there!" I threw my hands up.

"Oh, Sookie. You shouldn't look at it like that." Claudine looked at me with sad eyes. "You should believe that you have, oh what's the saying? The best of both worlds."

I just rolled my eyes. We sat in silence for awhile and to be honest it was peaceful. I watched other fairies walking by, each one catching my eyes. They were all so beautiful.

"So who is this special person I am here to meet?" I whispered.

Claudine opened her mouth to speak but someone spoke faster.

"You are here to meet me." A man who was tall and slim, with long pale golden hair was smiling at me. He walked over to where we were at such a quick pace, that I hardly had time to stand up. I was about to introduce myself when he spoke again. "Sookie, I am so glad to finally meet you." He said as he came over to hug and kiss me on the cheek.

"Excuse me sir," I said as politely as I could. My Gran would have my head if I wasn't dishing out my best manners. "But how do you know who I am? And who are you?"

"We have a while to talk about how I know who you are, but let's start first with my name, shall we?" He smiled again and I quickly understood he wanted some sort of answer. I nodded.

"I am Niall Brigant and I am a prince of this world." His hands gestured around the beautiful place we were.

I could feel my mouth drop to my feet. Did he actually say prince?

"I am honored to meet you, Niall." I said after I picked up my jaw from the ground.

"No, no my dear heart. It is I that is so honored to meet you. Now, shall we go into the castle?"

Again I just nodded. I felt Claudine's hand fold around my own as we set off to the castle. I had a sinking feeling that I was going to find about things I didn't really want to know about. Well maybe I feel that way, because I was always dragged into Vampire politics when I really couldn't give a damn about that. Maybe I had to be more trusting? I didn't know how that was possible, after everything I have seen and everything I am going through now.

We reached the castle doors and I watched them swing open swiftly and soon we were inside. I think I actually gasped at the sight. There were beautiful paintings on each wall of the long hallway. There was a red thick carpet that lined the floor. I wasn't surprised there were windows everywhere. It set the whole room nicely. Letting the light shine through, casting beautiful sparkling light, from everything it touched. I was awestruck, that was the best way I could describe it. We reached the landing of grand stairs that looked like they were made out of pure silver. I have never been in a place so beautiful and I have never felt more out of place.

We gradually walked up the stairs and down another long hall and into an open room. I believe it was a throne room, but it looked more like a study to me. It had beautiful ceiling high bookshelves that were carved in dark wood. There must have been thousands upon thousands of books in here. Again the light was shining directly into the room. I noticed the one wall was nothing but a giant window. Well, at least that's what it looked like. The scenery outside was simply gorgeous. Tall trees and hills lined the horizon, and there was a waterfall cascading to the left side. It almost looked like another giant picture.

I had to shake my head to regain coherent thoughts.

"Now my dear child," Niall put his hands on my shoulders and turned me toward a grand table made out of the same wood as the bookshelves. "Come. Sit with me and I will tell you everything." Niall promised.

I sat and listened to his long story the best that I could. He told me that I was his great-granddaughter. I argued back saying that wasn't possible but of course he only smiled at me and continued his story. Niall told me about my Gran Adele and about her want for children and the fairy that gave them to her. His son, Fintan. I protested of course. There was no way I could believe that my Gran would ever cheat on my Grandfather. Niall sat calmly as I refused to believe it, but then I thought to myself. How could I be part fae if none of my ancestors were full fairy? Sooner or later I came to reasoning. Niall wouldn't just spout this crap to me and I knew it. Just the way he sat calmly and explained everything. Sooner or later, I had to believe my Gran did something I never thought was possible for her.

"He was beautiful, my son." Niall said as if this would change the fact that about my Gran's infidelity.

"But that doesn't change the fact that she did it!" I said exasperated.

"No, of course it doesn't. But you have to realize Sookie, that your grandmother wanted children very badly. That your grandfather couldn't give them to her, she was desperate." Niall interlaced his fingers. "My son was more beautiful you can imagine and I believe it swayed her. He offered to bear her children. Fintan could talk a woman into anything. Even your Grandmother would not have refused, because it was one of her deepest desires." He said matter-of-factly.

I couldn't argue with that anymore. Gran loved her children more than her own life. She loved Jason and me more than anything too. Of course that was her greatest desire. She was a great mother and grandmother.

"Then please, tell me why I have never met you," I paused. "great-grandfather."

I watched his beautiful smile spread across his face for a moment, before it was quickly wiped off as if it wasn't there in the first place.

"Because my son never wanted me to meet you. He said that it would be dangerous for you." Niall sighed. "And I am not going to lie. There is always danger to the unknown. I have enemies, of course, but who doesn't?" He paused. "I have waited a very long time to meet you. I am getting rather old and I could not wait any longer." He smiled softly at me.

Oh great more danger I have to look over my shoulder for? I sighed too.

There were more things in my mind than I cared to think about in this moment. One, I found out my Gran cheated on my Grandfather. Two, I have some more relatives than I ever imagined and though that was a good thing to me, it could also turn into a very bad thing. Niall told me point blank it's dangerous. Last but not least. Three, my heart and mind was still hurting from the pain Bill left me in. I don't even want to factor Eric into this situation, because if I did I would probably go mad. Like literally, I would be put in a padded cell for the rest of my life.

With Eric it's hard to tell how exactly I am going to feel around him. It's like a love/hate relationship, but the difference is that you never really love the other person to begin with. _Pardon my language_, but my life is so fucked up right now.


	3. Other sides

Author's Note: Thank you everyone who has reviewed! It's made me very, very happy! This chapter is just a filler. That's the way I look at it. Its purpose is to show what the other characters were doing. So please enjoy this!

I do not own anything! I just like to play around with the characters. :)

Leave reviews! They make me so happy!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

**Eric's POV:**

I closed my eyes as I took flight but all I saw behind my lids was the last of how Sookie looked. Her tears and her pain. We've taken each others' blood, I knew how she felt and right now I regretted the blood I shared with her. It was like her human emotions were clawing at my skin; at my unbeating heart. I hated that more than anything, feeling human. Though I would give a lot to will otherwise, I could not help it, I could not turn the feelings off. Her pain somehow turned to my pain and it was fucking annoying. She was no more than a human girl, a human that I had interest in. One that had to be mine, to take her from the low life Bill Compton. Her powers were rare and I must have them. I didn't care for humans; they were for food and sex, nothing more. I've learned that over the years, but with Sookie, that all seemed different. Especially now that I felt her demise. I might not give much thought to any human but I truly felt anger for her situation with the horrible excuse for a vampire. She deserved better and no matter how much it bothered me to care, I could see it, I could feel it.

I shook the pain, trying someway to turn it off but it was there to stay and I fucking despised it.

I landed outside my bar, feeling some of the cement fall off. Even covered in this shit I knew I looked good but I swore that Compton would pay for trying to seal me as we did Russell. He must be an idiot to think silver handcuffs would keep me incased in cement like that.

All I wanted was to be alone at that moment; for my thoughts and to try to turn off this incredible stupidity of feelings but I wasn't going to get my way as it seems. As soon as I grabbed a hold of the door Pam came out of the other side of the bar in a pink robe.

"Did you kill him?" My child was aggravated and I had to roll my eyes. "Please tell me you killed him cuz I will never get all the cement out of my hair." Pam said, pushing her hands to her hips. She was worried about her looks. Typical Pam.

"I gave him a much worse punishment." I reassured her. I turned to the door hoping that this would be the end of our little conversation. I actually had the door open but she spoke.

"Rubin tried to kill me by the way." She said. I was surprised and angered at this. I turned around to my child. "I took him out." Pam said proudly.

I sighed and closed my eyes. "Oh great. On top of everything, I am out an assassin."

"I have zero patience with that shit." She told me.

I rolled my eyes and turned away from her and went into my office. There was a lot to think about and not much time to deal with it before sunrise, I had about two hours. This day could not get any worse.

But I guess I was fooled. Just as soon as I sat down in my chair and ran my hands through my cement coated hair I felt a change in my emotions. Not just a change; a total blank feeling. I felt Sookie's pain this whole time and now it was like it was gone. There was no way she could have gotten over it that quickly, no matter how much I wish otherwise. This was different, I couldn't feel her anywhere. For the first time in a thousand years I felt panic for a human.

Before I could think clearly, before I could come to grips with what I was doing. To figure out if I was insane; I was out of my bar and into the sky flying as fast as I could to Sookie's house. When I landed I noticed the lights were still on. Of course I couldn't go inside because she rescind my invitation. So I looked in all the windows and she wasn't there. I was now feeling more than just panic, I was to say the least frightened.

I smelled the air and I could still smell her. I followed the freshest trail I could find and found it leading to the cemetery. To what had to be her grandmother's grave and then nothing. It was as if she disappeared into thin air. This should be a good thing for me. I was angered at the humanity I have been feeling but why could I not shrug this off? What did that mean? Nothing and will always mean nothing. I took to the sky.

**Bill's POV:**

There was a knock on my door and I walked down the stairs to get it.

Standing before me in a black veil that covered her eyes and a black dress stood Sophie-Anne.

"Your majesty." I waved for her to come inside.

"Hmm." She said delicately. "We'll sidestep your recent defection. For now." I watched her smile. "Tell me, do I make a good widow?"

"You are a vision." I lied through my teeth. I could hardly hold back my anger.

She must have seen some of it. "Bill, don't be such a sour puss." And she put her hands on my chin. I almost ripped her arm off then. "Aren't you the least bit excited? Russell is no more!"

"I am pleased, yes." I answered with no enthusiasm.

"Dear me, how dreary you are." I watched her walk to my mirror and she nodded. "Alright bring me the girl. I have waited centuries to find a true fae!" She touched her cheek. "I can't wait to feel the sunlight on my skin again." Sophie-Anne looked thoughtful before my very eyes. "Maybe I'll get a yacht."

I cut to the chase; I couldn't take her little fantasies.

"Sookie is not here." I watched shock cross her face and I smiled. "Yes, I brought you here under false pretences. But I do have another surprise for you." I paused, dropping the façade completely. My eyes burned with hatred. "Only one of us will leave this house."

"You dare, challenge me? I'm over twice you're age." I watched her smile slightly.

"Yes." I whispered. "But I have nothing left to lose." My fangs clicked into place and so did hers and we went flying at each other.

I grabbed her left arm and swung her into the wall. The wall shattered away, throwing dust into the air. I watched her body fall to the ground, but Sophie landed on the balls of her feet. She crouched and sprang like a tiger but I was ready for her. I lifted my left foot in the air and her face collided with it. She stumbled but regained herself quickly. Before I could think, she sprang again and this time she was on top of me; leaning down to bite where ever she could reach. She sank her fangs into my left forearm and I hissed. Her other hand came down and landed a blow to my face. I turned to the side and spat blood to the floor. I closed my eyes and thought about the rage Eric put me in and I felt strength. I grabbed her head and chucked her away easily. I jumped to my feet quickly. Moving so fast, I went around the corner of my couch and pulled out a silver dagger I stashed there. Sophie-Anne looked up at me as I had her surrounded with nowhere to go. I pulled back the dagger…

"Wait!" She yelled. "You kill me now and I will make sure that the human girl is killed. My children will know what happened and they will seek vengeance! Do not defy your Queen, because if you do, they will know to kill her slowly and painfully and you will have to watch it all." She promised.

I hesitated for a fraction of a second and that's all she needed. Next thing I knew I was on my back with the dagger held right to my heart.

"I will not kill you today William Compton, but if you defy me again," Sophie-Anne pushed the tip of the dagger into my flesh and I groaned in pain. "I will break you in more ways than one." She hissed. "I have a mission for you, involving South America. You will be ready to leave tomorrow night. I don't want any more problems. Do you understand me?" Her last words sounded like death.

I had nothing up my sleeve left. I knew she meant that she would kill Sookie. I couldn't have her in danger, not anymore. "Yes, my queen." I answered defeated.

"Now clean this shit hole up." She looked at the silver dagger. "Even for you, this is a childish way of trying to do me in, Compton. Next time, be a man and actually _try_ to kill someone, without a weapon." I watched her laugh and I growled deep in my chest. "But I will be taking your crude instrument with me."

Sophie-Anne rose from my body and left as quickly as she had come.


	4. Learnings from the past

**Author's Notes:** Thank you to every single one of my readers! I am glad you are all enjoying my story! I am a very happy camper right now. Ha-ha.

**Now: **Some of you had the question as of how often I will be updating. To be honest, I don't know how many times I will update…but I will tell you that I will update ATLEAST once a week. But I will possibly be doing more than one chapter a week. So for instance, you might get 7 chapters in one week and then the next week you might only get 1. It depends on how quick I write the chapters. So don't get discouraged! You will be seeing Eric and Sookie at least once a week! So enjoy that piece of knowledge! Ha-ha.

Also, the beginning chapters were almost the same dialogue as the show. I hope this didn't upset anyone. To where I wanted to start in my story, it was absolutely necessary that I do that.

Thank you for all the positive feedback. I love each and every one of you, even the ones that don't review but just add my story to their favorites! Lol. Please review, so I know what's going on in your mind. If you have any suggestions. If you want to see anything happen in my story. Please review and tell me and I will try to make it happen for you!

Until then enjoy the chapter.

I own nothing. Just so you know. :P

XOXO—SharaMoon

* * *

It's been a week now since I've been in Faery and its been amazing. That is not an understatement. I had everything I could ever need. Clothes and food and the best of all, the sense of family. It was simply wonderful how this place has helped me with my grieving for Bill. Not that I don't still feel sad, but it's not ruling my life either and I was fine with that. I could wrap it around my head that he betrayed me and I could live with it. I could move on. I _would _move on. Even if it killed me.

I met another cousin the second day. His name was Claude and he was Claudine's twin. He was the total opposite of her though. Where as she was kind hearted, I sometimes wondered if he had a heart at all. Ok, that was harsh. Claude just didn't seem like the kind of guy that really liked getting to know people and he had a bad attitude. Of course he was amazingly handsome. His body was sculpted nicely, his hair was the same color as Claudine's' and was long. All the women in Bon Temps would swoon if they saw him, but of course, to many women's' disappointment, he was gay.

"I have a strip club in Shreveport." He told me that evening over dinner.

"Oh?" I tried to sound politely interested, but really I didn't care.

"Oh yes, but I had to come back here, you see." He wasn't looking at me.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because we were to come here to help you with your emotions." His voice wasn't angry, but I could hear the bitterness in his words. He doesn't like to have to do things for other people, I picked up. I watched Claudine elbow him in the stomach.

"Its alright, he is just being honest. I'm glad he can be so open about his feelings." I shrugged.

I saw out of the corner of my eye that Claudine gave him a reproachful glance and he sighed.

"Its not that I don't care about how you feel." _My bullshit meter just beeped._ "It's just that I am very busy. I am trying to become a model." _No shit?_

"Well you can certainly become that. I mean, you are a very handsome man." At my words he seemed to lighten. Good I made him happy.

"Thank you." He whispered softly. I smiled.

On the seventh day I was with Niall in the garden. He is a very busy man, so I haven't seen him as much as I would have liked. No matter how I was feeling about what happened with my Gran's actions, I still wanted to get to know him. He was a very nice man and he did seem to care about me a lot.

"So, you must know my brother right? You know I have a brother?" It was a question that has been bugging me since he told me about our family's past.

"Oh yes. I know your brother." He said but didn't say more.

"Are you ever going to meet him?" I pressed.

"No, I do not think so."

"Why is that? What's wrong with my brother?" I started to get protective, like I always do with Jason.

"Your brother is not the same as you Sookie. It seems that the essentials passed over him. He shares our blood, but all that has done for him is to attract lovers for himself. He could never fully understand our connection and I really do not think that he would care much anyway." Niall shrugged.

I kept quiet. I wanted to defend Jason but I knew my brother and so did Niall it seems. Jason was the type of guy that would make demands of this relationship and of course he wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut either. I sighed.

"Back to you though, Sookie. How are you?" Niall eyed me intently. He always wanted to know every little detail about my life.

"I'm fine. I mean, I'm still hurt but I know I can get through this. And as much as I love it here, I know I need to go home. I have a job." I truly felt sad saying it, but another truth was that I missed my home, well what was left of it and my friends.

"I knew you were going to say that sooner or later." I looked up in time to see him smile at me. "You are never one to let anyone else fully take care of you. I understand that."

"I'm independent." I shrugged. "Gran raised me to be self confident and to get things for myself. They may not be the best things that other people can afford, but its right for me."

"What of protection?" He asked.

"Huh? I never actually thought about it to be honest." I stared at the ground.

"I know someone who can keep an eye on you." I thought I could hear amusement in his voice. I looked up at him. "You know him, I believe."

"Who?" I asked slowly. A normal human wouldn't be of any use to me. They would be killed probably as soon as I stepped foot in my door. I would be better on my own if that happened.

"Well Claudine and Claude of course could help as well." He said thoughtfully. He was ignoring my question.

"Who were you talking about?" I pressed.

"Eric Northman." And my heart sank.

"You know Eric? Why haven't you told me?" My voice going through hysteria. "I don't want his help Niall. He is to blame as much as Bill for getting me into this mess and grief!" I tried to keep my voice level but it really didn't work.

"My dear child. I have been watching you very closely and I know that Eric had nothing to do with Bill's secret life." He shook his head.

"Oh please enlighten me then. He was the one that dragged me to Russell, kept me locked in his basement, tricked me into drinking his blood and a lot of other things that I really don't have time to talk about." My head hurt just to think of them all.

"Even though they seem like horrible things to you Sookie, I know he did what he thought was best. He has never lied to you, but has told you the brutal truth of how your world works."

"His world! I would have been fine out of the loop of vampire politics, he dragged me into it!" I folded my arms across my chest.

"No, as I remember, you went to Bill. You dear Sookie, wanted to go to Fangtasia. You put yourself into Eric's hands and that is what you have to realize. No matter how brutal he can be, he has always tried to keep you safe, no matter how you look at it."

I couldn't believe my great-grandfather has watched me so closely, to know exactly everything that has happened. I didn't want to fight so I let it go. For now.

"I don't think I could trust him, Niall." I whispered.

"Sookie, one day you will have to make that giant leap into trusting someone else again. I know you are hurting, but never trusting anyone will be your biggest downfall. There is good in people and I know there is good in Eric Northman, even if he doesn't believe it himself." Niall said with the hint of a smile.

"How do you know there is anything good in him?" I asked stubbornly. He was as good as a nuclear bomb in my mind.

"Because he saved my life once." Niall said casually.

To say the least I was shocked.

"Ah, how did he do that?" I stared at my grandfather with wide eyes. There was no way _Eric Northman_ ever saved a fairy.

I watched him inhale deeply as if this was a story he doesn't like to remember.

"I have told you I had enemies. At the time I was weak and I was captured by our own kind who handed me over to the vampires. It was in the midst of one of the vampire and fae battles. We were divided on each side. In a matter of speaking there were three groups. Our Fairies, my enemies, and the Vampires. I was captured once, held against my will by vampires who wanted my blood. Our blood is intoxicating, of course. Vampires can't drink it straight. I watched a few of them go mad with bloodlust when they did and I watched them kill each other." I looked up and saw Niall was smiling slightly. He liked the idea of vampires going mad from his blood. I cringed. "They found a way to delude my blood and they took more. I was on the verve of death, when two vampires came to me. They knew I was powerful, but they knew what my blood could do to them. They had no use for it as they saw. I am speaking of Eric and Godric." He grabbed my hand and held it. "I noticed the maker was pretty old but his child was rather young. A few centuries old. I hid my scent as best I could. Even knowing they could still smell my blood, they did not react the way all others did." Niall sighed. "The young one told me they were going to help me out. I did not understand why two vampires would help me when this war was between us all. Godric said this was a war for idiots." I watched him chuckle. "He said he did not want to be in a war that did not serve any purpose to him. He did not care what everyone else did. I was thankful for that, more than I could tell you." He paused as if something was going to happen. "Of course, the Godric you know and the one I know were far different. He kept to himself; believed that there was no humanity for vampires. So he told me he didn't do this out of the kindness of his heart, because as far as he saw it, he didn't have a heart. He told me I would have to be in debt to him, until he decided to call on me. And I took it gladly." Niall stopped.

"Did you ever pay off your debt?" I asked cautiously.

"Alas, no I did not." He turned away from me. It was silent for awhile before Niall said anything else.

"Eric was unhappy with the fact I had to be in service of his maker. He did not think it was right for just helping me out of a cellar. I watched Eric ask his maker why he made that choice. From his questions, I knew Eric still had humanity in him; that his maker's words did not touch him fully. He still believed he had a heart." Niall smiled. "Godric never told him anything in return, but ignored his questions."

"Eric has changed now, he doesn't feel anything." I said stubbornly. "Godric got to him." I looked down at the ground unable to meet my grandfather's eyes.

"Even you know that was a lie you just told. You saw him shed tears and beg his master to stay, did you not? He has always tried to keep you safe and you know it. There is a heart left in him after all."

"How did you…?" I couldn't think of what else to say.

"I was not there to watch you that time." He laughed. "But Claudine was. She told me what she saw. I am very glad that Godric finally saw he had humanity in him. I am very sorry he is gone." And to my astonishment, my grandfather shed a tear for Godric.

"Aren't you mad at him for making you swear you were in debt to him?" I asked.

"Oh no child. He was a vampire. I knew how vampires think. He wanted something in return for going against his own kind to help me. Maybe he thought I could give him something no one else could? I do not know and I will never find out it seems." He shrugged casually.

A lot was swimming through my head. I couldn't pull my mind off the fact that Eric asked Godric why my grandfather had to pay a debt to him. Eric was still young, that's how I put it. But I saw his tears he shed for his maker on the hotel roof for Godric. I watched him plead for him to stay. He even rescued me from the fellowship, but that was to find his maker all in the same. I can't lie to myself that he doesn't care…for some people, but did that really include me? That I was not convince of.

"You shall go home tomorrow, if you wish." He told me quietly and I just nodded. I couldn't stay here forever. I had a life, a job and friends that I needed to see.

"Go inside and get some rest. I have to make an important phone call."

"You can call people from here?" I asked astonished.

"Oh yes, I have my ways. I will see you tomorrow night before you go." He smiled at me and I just had to smile back. I got up and walked back to the castle. I couldn't help think that I was going back home into the hell I escaped from.


	5. Going home

**Author's Notes:** Thanks to everyone that has reviewed! It means so much to me that you like my story.

Now we get into the fun stuff; Eric and Sookie together. Drama, drama, and more drama on its way. OH! And maybe some lovin' coming up in the next few chapters. :)

So please keep reviewing and keep reading!

Thanks again!

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-Sharamoon

* * *

**Eric's POV:**

I sat at my desk as I usually did, but this time I was trying to do work. I needed to get my mind off of the human. It was increasingly difficult. I told myself I did not care what happened to Sookie Stackhouse, but that still didn't stop the nagging urge to go check her house every night this week to see if she was there. I closed my eyes as the rage took me and I demolished my office for the fifth time this week. I did not like the hold she had on me.

I returned to my chair after a few new holes in the wall and my computer in pieces by the door.

No more than interlacing my fingers together; my office door flew open to reveal my child standing there looking pissed off. Great, another thing I was going to have to deal with today.

"We have a problem." She didn't sound to upset at that fact.

"What is it Pam?" I asked; not really caring at the moment.

"There is a person on the phone, wishing to speak with you." She rolled her eyes.

"I fail to see the problem in that." I returned to my papers.

"They wouldn't give me their name and they told me it was important and it is about your human infatuation, Sookie Stackhouse." She said scornfully.

My head snapped up and I growled. I grabbed the phone and put it to my ear and motioned for Pam to leave.

I didn't give them time to speak. "If you messed with a single hair on her head, I will rip out your throat." I growled deeper. I didn't know what made me say it.

"_Now that's the Viking kindness I love to hear."_

This man's voice sounded faintly familiar. "Niall?" I questioned.

"_Oh yes, it is I. How are you Viking?" _

"I'm well. Now why would you have information on Sookie Stackhouse? Do you know where she is?"

"_Yes I do in fact. She is here with me in my world. She is absolutely fine."_

All the built up stress seemed to leave me after his words and I became calm. Fucking feelings.

"So then, why have you called me?" I leaned back in my chair.

"_Because I need you to protect her for me. She is returning to your world tomorrow night."_

"And why do you think I would oblige to do that?" I countered.

"_Oh do not play around the bush with me, Mr. Northman. I know you care for her."_ He laughed slightly.

"I do not care for humans." I hissed.

"_Miss Stackhouse is more than just a human to you, Eric. Do not try to fool me."_

I didn't say anything. Even to myself I could not hide that he was right, but he doesn't need to know that. "What will I get for protecting the human?"

"_My trust."_ He said simply.

I knew there was no way I wouldn't help her, even if Niall had nothing to do with it. I didn't know how to explain that to myself. Of course I wanted her, for sex and her delicious blood. Also including her little gift that is such a convenience for me, but to do it simply because I cared for her? I didn't think I had an answer.

"I will be there at sunset." I said.

"_Good. Thank you for your time, Mr. Northman."_

"Wait." I paused. How would Sookie come out into his world anyway? I knew she had fairy blood but why has the prince of their world taking an interest in Sookie? "Why is it so important to you, for Sookie to be safe? What is she to you?"

"_Because she is more important and powerful than either of us know." This time he paused. "And because she is my great-granddaughter."_

That was a shocker. "Well, that is surprising even for you Niall."

"_I will take that as a compliment, Eric. I will be keeping in touch with you, just so you know."_

Was that a threat? I would love to see him try. I kept it to myself of course.

"I would love nothing better." And I hung up.

**Sookie's POV:**

Walking and walking and walking around the room I went. It was the day I was to go home and I was dreading it. I was leaving this beautiful and peaceful world to go back to my own of pain and suffering where ever I looked. I knew it must be done, but why would I purposely put myself back into that situation? I must be crazy.

I was told I could stay if I wanted and I was sorely tempted to take that offer but I couldn't throw my life that I built away just that easily. There was my job and my friends. I may not have many, but I had some really good ones. Tara, Sam, Jason. Thinking of Jason, I wonder what he got himself into this time. I know he has probably done _something_. All the more reason to hurry my unwilling butt home.

Niall entered my room, smiling as I see him do most often. I stopped pacing and looked embarrassed. He knew I was afraid of what was to come.

"So are you ready for your departure?" He asked quietly.

I couldn't speak so I nodded.

"Alright, you are safe. I want you to know that." Niall said grabbing my shoulders gently.

"I can take care of myself." I mumbled. I knew where he was getting at and I didn't like it.

"I know you are able to look after yourself, but from all the supernaturals in the world? I think not." He said wisely.

I groaned and closed my eyes. Niall told me he was going to contact Eric and I _so_ didn't want to see him right now. I already had enough hurt on my plate, I didn't need his mocking attitude about the fact that he was right all along about Bill and that I couldn't trust him.

"I take it you called?" I said dryly.

"Yes and he will be there waiting for you. Please, remember your manners, great-granddaughter. He is not that bad."

"You don't know Eric then." I grumbled but he just laughed.

Niall took my hand and guided me out of the castle. We walked around to a little pond that seemed somewhat familiar. I stopped short at the edge.

"So I just…jump through?" I asked sarcastically.

Niall shrugged. "You need to think of the place you want to go, think hard of it and picture it in your mind. Claude and Claudine will be following you but they won't be able to stay long. Vampires are intoxicated by our smell, as you remember me telling you. I can hide my scent but they have not learned to do so." He smiled. "Eric has already smelled my scent and though I was hiding most of it, they still will be giving into temptation. I don't want any casualties."

"Of course not." I crossed my arms.

"All ready to go?" Claudine said out of nowhere and it made me jump.

"Geez! Do you always pop up out of nowhere? Am I going to be on alert for that at all time?"

"Oh yes, we can pop up at anytime. Sooner or later you will learn to do the same." She laughed and nearly skipped to my side. Claude followed suit shortly after. I didn't ask her what she meant with that last sentence.

I looked around my surroundings one last time, as if I couldn't get enough of it. I might never be back here. My eyes traveled the scenery until they found my great-grandfather. I felt a wave of sadness.

"Will I see you again?" I whispered.

"Of course, I will be around from time to time." And he smiled and because I felt much better I joined in.

"Thank you for everything, Niall. It has been an amazing week here." I said with absolute sincerity.

"You are more than welcome my child." He came over to hug and kiss me goodbye.

After all that was done, we turned back to the pond. Both Claude and Claudine grabbed my hands simultaneously.

"Think of where you want to go. Picture the cemetery." Claudine said and I was about to ask her why there but then I understood. I drew in breath like an idiot, thinking I was jumping into a pool or something. I pictured the cemetery; my Gran's grave. Then we all jumped and glided through.

To my surprise I was not wet. I stumbled on my feet, before I realized we were back on my world. We were in the cemetery once again. As we trudged our way through, I glided my hand on Gran's headstone out of habit. The walk didn't take long and soon we were rounding on my house.

To no one's surprise Eric was standing on my porch with his arms folded. I tried to keep walking but my cousin's held me back.

"What?" I hissed because I nearly tripped.

"We can't go any further. We don't want to disturb his self control." Claudine said and I watched Claude nod in agreement.

"Ok…so when will I see you again?" I said pulling my hands away from theirs.

"Very soon, don't worry. Also, you can always come to the strip club and see us." Claude smiled. "I will give you a discount."

I held back a laugh. "Ah, no thanks, Claude. I think I'll pass on that one."

He rolled his eyes and gave a great huff. Claudine turned to me and gave me a great hug before they turned and disappeared into the night.

I stood there for a moment or two, to remind myself to have a level head with Eric. He is obnoxious, I knew this. So I should just keep my rude comments to myself.

When I thought I was ready I turned around and walked to my porch.

Eric's blue eyes were watching me intently. I couldn't help myself. Every time I see him, I could almost turn into a puddle on the floor. Almost.

Eric was a tall guy, with the same color hair as me. He had broad shoulders and some really nice muscles. He was the kind of guy that every girl wanted to have, but never could get. He was wearing his black trademark_ Fangtasia_ shirt and some nice dark jeans that hugged just the right spots. _Alright I lied…Puddle._

Eric smiled slightly; it was a mocking kind of smile. I wished that someday I would see a real smile come from Eric, but that would happen when hell freezed over. He knew how I was feeling and I totally hated it.

"Well, hello Sookie Stackhouse." He said casually. "I must say, you smell extra delicious today." I watched him lick his lips slowly and then bite his lower lip.

"Hey Eric. How are you?" I stood there awkward on my steps. I really didn't want to have this naughty talk. I smelled like fairy. _Alright_, just don't eat me.

"I'm well. I've been stressed the last few days though, because rather abruptly you seemed to jump off my blood radar." He smiled at his little joke. I watched him cross his arms. I couldn't help it, I watched the muscles flex.

"Yeah…Uh-huh. I bet you were stressed about that. Lost your mind reader huh?" I said tauntingly and rolled my eyes.

"It was rather worrisome, yes." And he laughed.

"Right." I huffed. "Well come on in if you must." I put the key in the door and opened it. As I went to step inside, I felt Eric's hand close around my wrist.

"What the hell?" I said trying to jerk away.

"Wait here." And he disappeared into my house.

I waited for a moment or two before he was back in front of me.

"Can you please tell me why you had me wait out here?" I said dryly.

"I smell a fairy. Not one that I know." He peered around my yard for a moment.

"You know many fairies?" I said sarcastically.

"It was neither of the two that you have been with and it wasn't Niall." He stated.

"Well I don't know what you want me to do with that information. It's probably just someone Niall sent to watch out for me."

"Sookie, Niall has myself and those two fairies watching you. No more." He sounded on the verge of being angry, but at whom?

"Alright. Still maybe it was just…" I started to say but he cut across me.

"Sookie this could be a threat. Not all fairies are good!" He actually growled.

"Well sorry, Mr. high and mighty! I was just offering some input!" I threw my hands on my hips.

I watched him roll his eyes before he grabbed my arm and rushed me into the house.

"You need to stay under cover and under watch." He said thinking out loud. I watched him pace my floor.

"Like hell I do! I got work, Eric!" I was fuming. _Welcome effing home!_

He stopped and glared at me. "We will send people with you to work, if you want it your way then." He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. I tried to not look at the way his muscles moved. God he doesn't fight fair.

"I don't want to be watched around the clock! I will be fine. This could just be a fluke! Until something happens, I don't want to be followed every step I take!"

His eyes widened. "So you are saying that you would rather wait to see if something happened to you for you to accept protection?"

"You're my protection but when I am at work, its fine, I'll be fine." I grumbled.

I looked up at Eric then and he was smiling wryly. Uh-oh.

"You like that I am your protection, do you Sookie?" He asked with a hint irony in his voice. His left side pulled up in a half smile.

"Actually I do." His smile grew a bit. "Because you are strong." He smiled wider. "Oh and the fact that you can't trail me around in the daytime." And the smile vanished. _Score one for Sookie!_

"You don't fight fair." Eric accused me but he didn't sound angry so I laughed.

"That's the way it is, in this big bad world." I looked right into his eyes and smiled.

I heard a small chuckle from him. "You are right about that."


	6. Feelings

**Authors Note:** Thanks again everyone who has reviewed and added my story and myself to their favorites. Also for the people that put my story on alerts! Please though and I hate to ask, **but I would love for everyone to review!** At least once. I want to hear what everyone is thinking! Please please review!

I own nothing; I just like to write about the sexy Viking!

Please enjoy!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

**Sookie's POV:**

I sat down on the couch after I got Eric some True Blood. I was beginning to feel tired and my feet were sore. I snuck a glance at Eric who was just finishing a phone call to Pam and he didn't look happy. He caught my stare and smiled tauntingly. One moment he was across the room from me, the next he was crouched down by my knees, his eyes level with mine.

His eyes smoldered and burned. It was hard to look him straight in the face, but not impossible. I knew that look.

"I didn't even tell you how pretty you look tonight, Sookie; that was rude of me." His voice had a rough edge to it and it took everything in my power not to shiver. I felt lust scorch through my body.

I wore a cotton white dress that hugged my skin and exposing the right amount of cleavage. There was a decorative patch of red, yellow and blue flowers over my breast and also the same style at the trim of the dress.

"You don't have to." I whispered. I knew I wouldn't be able to talk loud without my voice trembling.

"Oh but I want to. I want to very much." I felt his fingers trace small circles around my right ankle. I jumped and he chuckled.

He leaned into me and before I could protest his lips were pressed to mine very softly. "I missed your lips" He whispered against mine. My eyes closed on their own accord.

"That's not a good thing." I answered.

"I think it's a very good thing." Eric's lips brushed mine every time he spoke, leaving sparks that tingled my mouth. His hand started to trail up to my knee and then back down around my ankle.

"Then you are insane." I nearly choked.

His face was less than an inch away from mine, his blue eyes burning. We stared at each other for quite some time. His with lust, mine with determination not to lose myself.

My heart was beating hard against my chest and I am sure he heard it. He smiled wryly before he leaned in and kissed my cheek. Trailing kisses back and forth against my cheek and neck before his lips touched my ear. I jumped again as I felt them graze the lobe. I pushed against his chest but he didn't move. I heard him sigh very silently before he kissed where my jaw and neck meet. The sigh held more words that I wanted to know.

Then he whispered very softly, "Yield to me, Sookie." If I wasn't mistaken, which I so almost am, his voice sounded like it was pleading.

I couldn't take this anymore. "Oh for goodness sake, Eric! Stop it!" I shoved against his chest and this time he moved back a bit. He stared at me with wide eyes.

"Why do you want me to stop?" He asked in a shocked voice. "You didn't seem to pull away before."

"Because Eric this is insane!" I stood up and moved away from him, trying to get my heart beat back to normal. "I tried to _push_ you away too!"

"Please, enlighten me to how this is insane? Because I obviously do not see it." His voice was on the edge of being angry again.

I sighed. "Eric, I am not an easy kind of girl. I don't just have sex with anyone! It's not the way I am. You don't love me, hell you don't even care about me! And because I just broke up with…" My voice caught in my throat and I stiffened. I couldn't even say his name. I felt the tears fall before I could stop them. The hurt was back.

"Sookie?" I heard Eric call to me. His voice soft; something I hardly ever hear.

I didn't answer but kept by back to him. Then after a few moments, I felt his hand on my shoulder and he turned me to face him. His eyebrows drew together as he took in my face.

"I have upset you?" He whispered. His big hands enclosed around my shoulders and began to rub slightly. It wasn't lust filled; it was his way of trying to make me stop crying I think.

"No, not you." And it was almost true. I did it to myself. I thought about Bill and it became hurtful.

Eric's eyes searched mine, but I don't know what he was looking for. I also didn't know what he would find, other than a broken woman. I watched as he cast his eyes down to the ground.

"Please, don't cry. I don't like it when you cry." He said almost inaudible.

"I don't know how to make it stop." I whispered right back.

"Maybe if you tell me how you're feeling…" His voice trailed off.

"Did Pam tell you to say that?" I almost laughed. I could picture Pam telling him what to try on a human girl, to try to get her into bed.

"No, I just think if you talk about it maybe it will help." He didn't look embarrassed but he looked mighty uncomfortable. I stepped away slowly.

"I don't think talking will help me with anything. This isn't exactly a normal situation. And I don't think I am ready to talk about it yet." I let out a shaky breath.

He was silent for quite some time. I didn't think he was going to answer me.

"If you do decide you need to talk, I will listen." Eric told me.

"And why on earth would you do that Eric? Because you want to get into my bed with me?" I asked angered. "You were never one to talk before! What's wrong with you?" I nearly screamed.

I watched him shake his head and I could sense he was going to explode.

"Because I know how much you are hurting! I can feel it!" His voice got loud as mine did. "It's driving me mad!" He growled the words and I flinched. "If anything would help you get over the low life Bill Compton, I would do it! Just so I wouldn't have to feel all your pain!" Eric turned his back to me and paced five steps away.

I was taken aback. "You can feel _all_ my pain?" I asked.

"It's not that strong, but it's bothersome. When you're upset or sad, it is always there." Eric said in a more reasonable tone, but it still had a bite to it.

I didn't know what to say. I was putting some unwanted emotions into Eric. Though half of my body was saying good for him. He deserves it after he tricked me into taking some of his blood but the other half felt sorry that I was putting that on to him. I didn't want him to suffer with me.

I closed the distance that was between us and I held a shaky hand and rested it on his bicep.

"I will try my best to be happy." I said slowly. I watched him nod but he wouldn't look at me no matter how hard I tried to hold his eyes. Obviously he didn't seem to want to comment.

"I'm going to take a shower now alright?" I started down the hall but then stopped myself. "And no Eric, you can't join."

I watched him smile just a little bit before I turned. In that moment I was glad that he smiled. It took away some guilt I had that I didn't even know was there until tonight. I walked into my bathroom, smiling myself.


	7. Good night

**Author's Note:** Two chapters out in the same day? MERRY CHRISTMAS! Ha-ha. Even though we still have oh…22 days until Christmas? So what? Enjoy it and review! Ha-ha.

I own nothing!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

Standing in the shower seemed to help my muscles relax a bit. I was wound tighter than I thought. I tried to relax my whole body but it didn't seem to help. I sighed; still heartbroken. What was I going to do? Eric literally tried to make a pass at me right after I broke up with Bill. This is a hard situation because honestly I couldn't find it in myself to be mad at Eric. What made me more scared was the fact that it was nice to have him around. I felt rather like jell-o when he was near me. It's like a drug; it takes away the pain.

I cut the water off and hopped out, realizing I didn't grab any clothes from my room. _Shit_. I cursed at myself. As silently as I could, I tiptoed down my hall and got to my door before I realized Eric was standing there in the hallway with me. I yipped.

"Hmm." He said cautiously. "You look even better in a towel. Though I wouldn't mind to see it hit the floor right now."

"Shut up." Was all I could say because my face turned chagrin. I heard him chuckled and my blush turned at least two shades darker.

I slipped into my room, managing to do so without him following. I went to my closet and grabbed a white long sleeved nightie. I threw it on quicker than anything and stepped back out into the hall and into the living room. Of course Eric was still there.

He looked up at me and his face turned to distaste. "That is ugly."

"Thanks for the compliment, Eric!" I rolled my eyes.

I watched him shrug. I knew something was bothering him, I might not be able to read vampire minds but I saw his expression.

"You ok?" I asked slowly. "Need more blood?"

His seriousness faded into an eye crinkling grin. "I could definitely drink some more of _your_ blood, if you're offering."

"No I'm not," I said stiffly. "But I got some more True Blood in the fridge, I could get it."

Turning to leave, I got about two steps before his hand closed around my own.

"No, I'll get it. You just take it easy." He guided me toward the couch.

"Why should I take it easy?" I was confused.

"Because you are tired; I know." Eric said with a roll of the eyes.

I groaned. This thing between us was so annoying.

Eric was in the kitchen and I heard the microwave. It didn't take more than thirty seconds before he was back and sitting next to me on the couch.

"So what did you talk to Pam about earlier?" I asked, thinking about his phone call.

"Business." He said shortly.

"So that's all you're going to tell me?" I was annoyed now. "You know for someone that wants to get into _my _bed, sure doesn't trust me very much.

"It's not like you trust me." He laughed and I scowled. But it was the truth; I was not in the trusting mood right now. I said nothing to that but just stared.

"I don't trust humans." He said looking down at the bottle. Eric didn't say it harshly. More like matter-of-factly.

"I'm no ordinary human." I said and I was sort of hurt but I couldn't understand why.

Eric was quiet for a moment. "No, you're not an ordinary human," He agreed. "Your more."

"What's that suppose to mean? You trying to hurt my feelings, by saying I'm a nut job or something?" My voice jumped at least two octaves.

"No, actually I'm not. Your gift is special, to me and to my business but that's not what I meant either. What I meant was that you are something more to me than just a human."

"I don't understand you sometimes, Eric." I said shaking my head. Maybe this was all a bad dream?

"I don't understand myself half the time when it comes to you." He nearly whispered; as if he was talking to himself.

I didn't have anything else to say. What could I say to that? I didn't even know what it meant and quite obviously he had no clue either.

"Pam called to tell me that witches want to have a sit down with me." He said after taking a giant gulp of the blood.

Seriously, _witches?_

"What do they want?" I asked shocked.

"What do people always want?" He looked at me, seeing that he didn't see the answer in my eyes he went on. "They want money. So they want my bar and they want my blood and…" He stopped in his tracks.

"Go on." I urged cautiously.

"They want me. Well, the head _witch_ wants me, I should say." He smiled at that. Oh, Eric; so full of himself.

"And you're going to let them have it? You?" I asked slowly.

He looked as if I went crazy, his blue eyes were wide. "No, I do not intend to let them have it but they are threatening me." He laughed as if they couldn't do it.

"Threatening you how?" I asked beyond my own self control I was angry.

"Who knows? A curse on my business? I have no idea." Eric's broad shoulders shrugged he didn't seem incredibly fazed by this.

"So what do you have to do now?" I whispered.

"Have a meeting with them and tell them I do not take kindly to threats." His voice was a growl. "I am over a thousand years old; I do not take shit from anyone." He smiled slightly at me.

"So why have you decided to tell me?" I asked. I couldn't help myself.

"That is a question I should ask myself more often." He looked at me directly. After a few seconds I couldn't look at him. I was weak. My eyes flickered to the hall.

"You are tired." He said again.

"Yes, I am very, very tired." I suppressed a yawn.

The next thing I knew I was up in his arms as he carried to my room. I tried to protest but he gave me a stern look. I couldn't find it in myself to argue after that, I was too sleepy.

I felt the bed at last and I sighed in relief. It felt so nice. My legs were then lifted and the blanket was dragged over my body. Eric covered me up, that was thoughtful.

Before I could say anything he was in the bed next to me.

"Eric, I never told you that you could lay in bed with me." I said annoyed.

"Fine, then I shall go." I felt him get up and something went through me.

"No!" I nearly shouted. He wasn't even expecting me to say it. His back froze.

"I mean please, just stay here tonight. You are suppose to protect me after all." I added.

"Where shall I stay?" I heard the smile in his voice.

"Right here." I leaned over and patted the floor next to the bed where I was laying.

"You want me to sit on your floor?" His voice was annoyed. "Are you serious?"

"Please?" I really didn't think he would do it. Eric was never one to do anyone's bidding. I wasn't going to be bent out of shape if he didn't but to my utter surprise he crossed the room.

I watched him fold himself to the floor. He lean his head back on my knee that was folded up to my chest. Something rushed to my heart but I shot it away.

"Thank you." I whispered.

Eric didn't answer back, but just sat there. I felt really bad in that moment. He must be humiliated. I didn't like that. Before I could stop myself; I reached down and grabbed his hand. Our faces were brushing against each other. I couldn't move; I froze in the act and I noted in that second of silence that his hand did not grab mine back. I didn't know where the urge came from to comfort him and he didn't either. We were both shocked. Color us puzzled.

Eric turned his head to the side and I felt his nose graze my temple as he breathed in. His hand then grasped a hold of mine and interlaced our fingers. To my utter astonishment, I let a breath out I didn't know I was holding. Also shocked at the fact that I was glad he complied, holding my hand. Then finally he leaned in and pressed is lips to where his nose grazed just a few seconds ago.

"Good night, Sookie." He whispered roughly.

I had to swallow hard and squeeze my legs together on that one. Let me just tell you, something so simple has never turned me on like that in my life before. This was a first.

"Good night, Eric." I said as I slowly leaned back against my pillows. Eric had to turn sideways and face me to keep a hold of my hand, but I let him do it. It was nice and quite honestly I was too far gone to care if I should wonder if it should bother me.

I didn't know what time it was. I didn't want to open my eyes. I felt the hand I have been holding onto while I slept slipping away from mine. I forgot who's hand it was. I gripped at it, trying to keep hold.

Then I heard him chuckle and my eyes flew open.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I whispered, dragging my hand up to my chest.

"I didn't mean to wake you but I have to go." Eric said to me. "The sun will be rising soon and I rather not sleep in your cubby hole." He was referring to the space Bill made incase if there was any emergencies and needed to stay here.

I nodded. I began to worry that I would break down again over Bill if Eric wasn't here to keep my mind on other places. Wow, that sounded so wrong. But it was true. With him here I felt like a wave of calm was forced into my system.

"You will be fine." He said as if he could read my mind. No, he couldn't do that, but he could read my feelings.

"I'm sure I will." I nodded again.

I felt the bed indent and then my eyes were meeting Eric's.

"Come to Shreveport tonight." He said suddenly. "After you get off work."

"How do you know I had to work?" I was sidetracked. "I haven't even called Sam to tell him I'm back.

"I also called your boss, to tell him you made it home." Eric said casually. "I thought you would want to work."

That was really sweet of him. I couldn't help but smile a little bit.

"Thank you, Eric." I said quickly. Maybe he wouldn't have caught it. Oh, who am I kidding! He is a vampire of course he caught it.

He didn't say anything in return. I knew he didn't like to talk feelings.

"Why do you want me to come to Shreveport?" I asked.

"So I can make sure you are ok. I don't know if I would be able to come back when the bar opens. I want to make sure you are safe. If you could get someone to stay with you for the night…" He said, but I cut him off.

"Eric, I really don't need protection. I will keep a few things. Some sort of silver, lemon juice and a big old bat, in case anyone human tries anything." I counted it off on my fingers and he laughed.

"Just check in with me." Eric said.

"How about a phone call?" I asked hopeful.

"No. What if someone was holding you captive and made you call me? They might make you say all is well." He smiled and I almost bought that.

"But you can feel my emotions, so you would know if I was in trouble or not." I said folding my arms feeling a vindictive pleasure.

"I want to make sure I see that for myself." He laughed. "Just come down, have a drink."

"Eric Northman, asking me to come to his bar to have a drink?" I said in mock horror. I laughed.

His smile faded. "You can't possibly want to be stuck in the house all the time."

"No you're absolutely right, I wouldn't but then again I might want to spend time with my friends too." I pointed out.

"Your friends do not know what you are going through. They have no idea but I do, I know everything and if you decided you wanted to talk I might be of service." He said looking me at me directly.

"I don't want to talk about it, not now. But if it will make you happy; God forbid how I feel; I will come." I sighed defeated.

Eric was right though. No one knew what I was going through, no one would understand. If I happened to want to talk about it at some point, I don't think my friends would really understand everything. Maybe Sam would, but he has his own problems. I don't want him to be pulled into mine as well. Eric knew everything that happened and my great-grandfather trusts him. Should I? I couldn't say I should because I have been burnt badly by my own vampire before. But at least I could annoy the hell out of Eric if I wanted to talk. _Yes!_ That's the way I would look at it. Maybe I would get some fun out of making him go crazy right along with me. But then I thought about earlier about how bad I felt that Eric had to suffer with me and that plan was washed away.

Just then Eric looked out the window. It was still dark but I am sure the sun would be rising maybe in an hour or two. "I have to go." He whispered.

"Alright. I'll see you after work." I groaned. I didn't want to do it.

Eric's eyes met mine and his expression was unreadable. "One day, you will not always be so scornful towards me."

Then he was gone and I was sitting there with my jaw hanging open. Was I acting scornful to him?


	8. One messed up day

**Author's Notes:** Thank you everyone who is reading my story! It means more than I could ever tell you! Keep up the awesome reviews. It gives me more confidence! Thanks to everyone!

I hope you all like the way I put my story from here on out. Its going to be different and alike all at the same time. Please tell me what you think about it. It might be confusing now, but hopefully it clears itself up in the next few chapters.

Enjoy!

I own nothing!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

My head hit the pillow and I simply couldn't think about anything else. My eyes drooped shut and I fell asleep again.

I was woken up by my telephone ringing. Groaning, I rolled over and noticed what time it was; one in the afternoon. I was an hour late for work. Damn.

I ran at full speed to the phone knowing already it was going to be Sam.

"Oh Sam, I am so sorry! I didn't wake up!" I palmed my forehead and then immediately regretted it. It hurt. Ouch.

"I was calling to see if you were coming in." Sam didn't sound angry so that was at least good. "If you're too tired or something, you know you don't have to come in." He was being so nice. God bless him.

Of course I had to come in, I had bills to pay.

"No, I'm coming. Just give me thirty minutes to get ready." I panted.

"Alright Sook, see you in thirty." Sam said and hung up.

I groaned and ran not quite at full speed because I was still dizzy from getting up so quick, but as fast as I could. I turned on the shower and stepped in. I lathered my hair with shampoo and repeated the process with conditioner. I washed my body and I even thought about shaving my legs. But damn I just didn't have the time for it.

I dried myself quickly and ran to my room to grab my black shorts and Merlotte's T-shirt. Throwing on new underwear and bra and I quickly shimmied into my work uniform. I grabbed black sandals it's the best I could do. I couldn't locate my sneakers. I groaned again and threw them on and ran to the kitchen. Alright I had fifteen more minutes. So I kept it simple. I pushed a bagel into the toaster and looked at my coffee pot. I had some old coffee from yesterday and I didn't have time to make a new pot. I groaned. Old coffee it is. I turned it on and let it reheat itself. I grabbed the butter and the bagel and set to work. I threw the butter into the fridge and sat down at the table and ate quickly. I turned my attention to the coffee and grabbed a small cup and downed that in a few gulps. It isn't going to last me long.

Today is just not my day.

I got into my beat up yellow car and sped as fast as my little engine could take. I made it to work with literally no time at all. I might have been late an extra minute or two.

Sam was eyeing me as I put on my apron and sighed leaning against the counter.

"Everything ok, Sook?" Sam said tentatively.

"No Sam, but I can't talk about it right now. There is too much to even tell." I sighed again. "And I wouldn't want to put my problems on you."

"You're not putting them on me. I'm your friend. I am here for you Sook. Always have always will. You know that." I turned to see him smiling at me. He was totally sincere. I had to smile back at him. I leaned over and hugged him. His arms circled around me and held me tight. I began to feel like this was more than a friend's hug. I can't read shifters minds but I can get pictures and feelings. What was coming off of him was more than just friendship. I stepped away.

"I should get to work." I laughed, kind of hysterically.

"Sure Sookie." He smiled again.

I set to work getting everything done that needed to be. I could hear everyone's thoughts. But it was the normal chatter. People's worrisome lives were what I got every day. Imagine a soap opera in your head, and then imagine that ten times worse.

Yeah, that's what I had to listen to all day but I am use to it. Without hearing it every day it makes me feel weird. Not to mention if I go without it for longer periods of time, it's too hard to block it all away. So to sum it up, this is my normal, everyday thing.

It was getting close to the end of my shift. I worked harder so I could get out the door in time. I wondered why I would want to hurry up; just so I could go see Eric. I didn't get it. I shook my head as I finished my shift and walked to my car. I had to run home and get dressed.

I reached my room and grabbed the closest dress in my closet. It turned out to be my white one with red flowers all over it. Eric liked that one, I remember.

I threw it on and pulled my hair out of the ponytail. I brushed slightly, letting it down and wavy. I put on a red headband and red pumps.

Pulling on the seatbelt I hit the gas. It took about an hour to get to Shreveport and soon I was sitting outside of the bar. I sat and took a breath. I felt odd. I couldn't place it. I didn't feel sick or anything of the sort, I just felt weird. I shook it off and headed into the bar.

Pam or any other bar employee wasn't at the front. That struck me as odd. I opened the door and stepped in. I looked up at the throne Eric usually sat on, expecting to see him staring at me, but he wasn't. I looked around and finally found Pam in the corner on her cell phone.

"Where is Eric?" I asked cautiously. I felt all wrong right now.

When Pam noticed me she hung up and sighed. "I have no idea. He went to meet the witches at sunset and never returned."

"He was meeting them tonight?" I asked startled. Eric hadn't told me that.

"Yes. I expected him back at least a half hour ago." She cast a glance around the bar as if he would pop up somewhere.

"Where do you think he could be?" I asked and she gave me a weird glance.

"How the hell should I know? He isn't answering his phone it's like he disappeared." She answered. "I can't leave, because he ordered me not to!"

"Calm down Pam. We'll find him. You would know if he is dead right?" I held my breath.

"Yes, yes I would know." Her voice was a whisper and I barely heard it. My heart thundered against my chest; then felt like it stopped.

Pam caught it and pulled her eyebrows together.

"Is he…Is he dead?" I asked.

"No, I do not think so. At least, not yet." She told me and I sighed with relief.

"I'll head home for now. You will tell me if you hear anything right?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes I would." She seemed like she couldn't believe she said that.

I turned around and walked out of the bar. Well, more than walk I ran. I got into my car and sped down a few streets in Shreveport. I didn't know why I was doing this. I told myself maybe I would see him somewhere. Yeah, fat chance.

I ended up driving my way back home becoming more tired than ever. I got dressed up for nothing and these heels were killing my damn feet. I finally saw my house but then my eyes caught on someone on my porch; someone tall and with blonde hair. I hit my breaks a few feet away from my house.

"Eric! Why the hell didn't you call Pam? She's been worried!" I yelled starting my way over to him.

He looked startled, his eyes swiveling over me as if to confirm who I was. "Sookie stop!" He yelled back.

"Why should I stop? What's wrong with you?" I crossed my arms.

"I don't know what I'm doing here." He stated. "I don't know anything."

"What?" I started to move again.

"Stop!" He cautioned again. This time his voice was a growl. I should have taken that as a warning but because I get ahead of myself sometimes, I didn't.

"Why the hell should I stop? It's my damn house!" I yelled infuriated.

"Because I am hungry." He answered.

"Oh, well I have True Blood in the house." I said and watched his head snap up.

"S-Sookie?" He asked and I looked into his face. He actually looked scared. Eric Northman scared. Who would have guessed? "How did I get here?"

"I have no idea. Did you run?" I didn't know what the hell he was talking about.

"I don't remember." He murmured. I watched his chest heave in and out as if he needed the air.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I would be so pissed if this was a joke.

"I don't remember who I am. Eric is my name?" He asked.

"You gotta be kidding me. How do you know who I am then?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just…remember you." Eric whispered. "Your face." He added when I looked dumbfounded.

"Right. Well I need to get inside." I said sarcastically. I was betting this was some big joke…maybe to get into my bed.

"This isn't a lie! Don't you see? I'm a v-vampire and your blood is making me hungry. Don't come over here!" He nearly pleaded. That was off. Eric wasn't one to plead openly.

"Eric, just calm down. We will figure this out together." I moved inch by inch until I was on the bottom step of my porch.

Finally I noticed his shirt was off and there were deep cuts on his chest and I could still see silver chain marks. He needed blood.

"Oh, Eric." I whispered horrified. "What did they do to you?"

"Who?" He questioned.

"The witches!" I yelled and then apologized. He didn't remember. Wow, this was odd.

"Come on in, I'll help you." I took a step and met his eyes. They were frightened. Something I would never see in the real Eric's eyes. He was always so confident. This couldn't be a trick.

I took another careful step. "Don't bite me." I said.

I watched him swallow and nod. I was standing next to him then. I grabbed his hand lightly and pulled him to the door, never taking my eyes off him. As if that would matter. He could snap me apart in an instant.

I walked to the fridge and grabbed the last bottle I had with him trailing behind me. I popped the lid off and put it in the microwave. After it was done I put the lid back on and shook it and then gave it to him. I moved my chair away from the table further back and by the phone.

He looked cautiously at it before taking a sip. Then his nose wrinkled in distaste.

"This is disgusting!" He exclaimed.

"You gotta drink that. You don't want to hurt me do you?" All of a sudden I wasn't so sure myself.

His blue eyes found mine and he held my gaze for a long time. "No, I don't want to do that." And he picked up the bottle again and chugged the rest down.

"I am gonna call Pam. Alright?"

"Sookie? Who's Pam?" I turned around. He looked so lost. You gotta be kidding me!

"She's your child." I answered automatically.

"Vampires can't have children…right?" He said slowly and I palmed my forehead.

"No, you're right. You made her into a vampire. She is like…you're second in command." Yeah that's how I'll put it.

"I don't remember her. I don't remember anything. All I remember is your face. That's it." He looked at me sadly. He went to sigh and his fangs popped out and I stood up abruptly; knocking my chair over.

"No, no! Sookie calm down! I wasn't going to hurt you. They…they keep popping out." He looked uncertain. "I don't know how to make it stop."

"Alright. Calling Pam." I announced, edging away from him. My hands wouldn't stop shaking.

I turned and grabbed the phone only to turn back as quick as possible. Eric didn't move even an inch. I needed to relax a bit more.

"Fangtasia, the bar with a bite." A female said.

"Yeah, yeah put Pam on." I said.

"She's busy. I can take a message." The girl's voice became cold.

"Listen, I have some important news and I need her on this phone, now. Unless you want to lose your job you should listen to me and give her the damn phone." Well I tried to sound as polite as possible. I guess that didn't work. She exclaimed that I was a bitch before walking away from the phone.

"Speak." Pam's voice caught me off guard and I jumped. Eric eyed me, his eyebrows rising.

"Guess who dropped by for a visit?" I said shortly.

"He is there? Good. Tell him I'm thinking about staking him myself! He should have called." She said angered. Eric's already raised eyebrows shot up even higher. He heard that.

"Yeah. Uh-huh. I would tell him, if he knew who you were."

"What do you mean?" She said after a great pause.

"He doesn't remember who he is and who you are, he remembers me." I felt embarrassed by that. "Not much, pretty much just my name it seems." I stood there eyeing Eric, his eyes never left mine.

"He must have been cursed." She stated.

"Yes I am thinking that myself, but um…" I was nervous now.

"Yes?" She asked as if to say hurry-the-fuck-up-and-tell-me-already.

"His fangs keep popping out. He can't control them." My voice squeaked on the last word.

"Oh. My. God." She sounded shocked.

"No! Don't say that! Never say oh my god!" I nearly pleaded into the phone.

"He can't remember how to control his fangs? Sookie, that is one of the first things you learn when you become a vampire." She groaned. "Fucking witches! I will burn them to a stake!"

"What does it mean?" I tried to stay focused. "Them popping out I mean."

"It could mean a few things. His emotions are skyrocketing for one and another it could be because he is hungry." And she left it at that. Thanks Pam.

"Well I have to run to the store to get some True Blood then. I'm out." I sighed.

"Are you really that thick headed?" Pam asked amused now. "Sookie, a vampire as old as Eric, when he is thinking of blood, he isn't thinking of that synthetic crap."

"UGH!" I screamed and Eric moved his chair back.

"Don't fret, my telepathic friend. His thirst will be taking care of by the blood, if he drinks enough of it. Depending on…"She stopped.

"Depending on what? What Pam?"

"Is he injured?" Her words seemed to blend together now.

"Yes, he has a bunch of huge gashes on his chest." I stated looking over Eric's body.

"That's what I was afraid of." She sniffed. "He needs to feed. If you are not going to do it, then go find someone who will. He needs the blood to heal. Or I could send someone to your house?" But I shot down her last request. I didn't want her to send anyone to my house. Let alone someone who was willing the be fed upon.

"Could he die?" I asked slowly.

"No, but if something were to attack the house tonight he wouldn't be able to protect himself." Or me, I added. Not that she cared about that.

"Are you coming here?" I begged.

"I don't think I will be able to make it tonight. The bar is rather busy." She answered and I started pacing back and forth.

"So what am I suppose to do with Eric? He is literally a one thousand year old vampire that doesn't even know the basic things of being a vampire!"

"Easy. You teach him." She answered as if my question was stupid.

I laughed. Like an out of control laugh.

"Pam, are you fucking kidding me? I am not a vampire! How am I suppose to teach him?"

"Touché, my friend. Just try to keep him relaxed. Find him some human to drink from, don't argue about that; it's inevitable. We will work on him tomorrow."

"Yeah if I live that long through the night!" I yelled and hung up. I stamped my foot, like literally stamped my foot.

I sighed and grumbled. Finally I looked up at Eric who looked hurt. Yes, hurt.

"Sookie, I won't hurt you." He whispered and cast his eyes down.

"Oh, Eric you don't know what you're capable of. You could break me like a twig." I shook my head.

I looked at his chest and saw he still had cut marks all over. They weren't healing that quick. I knew what I had to do, because synthetic blood isn't going to help his wounds nearly as quick. He looked weak and to be honest it creeped me the hell out.

I sat down next to him and he looked up at me. "Sookie, I am hungry. Maybe you should go over there?" He offered. That was sweet of him.

"Eric I am going to offer you something, but when I tell you enough is enough you stop. Alright?" I was beyond scared. I was trembling. Last time Bill drank from me he nearly killed me. "Do you understand Eric?

"Yes, but what?" He stopped there because I outstretched my wrist. His eyes grew wide and he forcefully pushed my hand away. Ouch.

"I will not drink from you, Sookie. I don't know how to feed." He nearly growled.

"You have to." I whispered, wanting to agree with him more than anything. But I rather it was me and not another poor victim.

His eyes burned into mine. "I could kill you. I know I could. I don't want to take that risk."

"You've got to, Eric. Please. You have to feed because if someone were to attack, you wouldn't be able to defend yourself. I am just a human. I couldn't keep everyone away." I whispered.

Eric's eyes met mine and he was scared. I gulped.

"Does anything hurt vampires?" He asked very quietly. Looking around the kitchen.

"Yeah, silver." I said slowly. I didn't know where he was going with this.

"Got any?" Eric questioned, meeting my eyes again. I was confused for a great amount of time and with a gasp; I understood his words.

"I am not going to hurt you!" Even if he was killing me, I couldn't find it in myself.

"Sookie, you must. If I can't stop." Eric was pleading again. His eyes meeting mine and he didn't ask me if I would that time. It was a command.

I grabbed my purse and pulled out a pocket knife with a silver blade. I held it in my shaking hands.

Eric leaned over, carefully avoiding the knife and picked me up. He carried me to the couch and sat us down softly. I then extended my wrist to him. I was shaking so bad. I couldn't help it. His hand closed around my own. He leaned in and his fangs popped out. Then he hesitated and looked up at me.

"There has to be an easier way than this." He whispered. Uh-oh.

"Nope. None." I said a little too fast. Eric paused and looked up at me. I saw his old face for an instance. He smiled slightly.

"You're lying." He stated and I gulped. "I can feel your emotions. Why is that?"

"Because you've had my blood and I've had yours." What's the point in lying at this point? He would know anyway. He figured it out. But that didn't stop the bitterness in my voice.

"Hmm." He said thoughtful. "Are we lovers?"

"Why would you ask that?" I said carefully. My heart racing.

"I keep getting flashes of you, naked." He said lightly.

"You've never seen me naked." None that I could remember at least.

"I think it's a dream. Or a…fantasy. It's cloudy." He whispered. Well that was really blunt and honest on his part. To myself, I could see his body intertwined with my own in my own dreams. But that's what they were. Just dreams and nothing more.

"I have no idea what your little fantasies are but no were not…lovers." The word sounded stupid coming from my mouth.

"Oh." He said softly. "So is that the easier way, Sookie?"

I was clueless. "Huh?"

"Making love and then feeding?"

"Yes, it helps for the pain." I said before I could stop. I wanted to kick myself just then.

"Then why don't we do that?" He suggested, his eyes burning with intensity.

"Because I don't want to do that." I replied. My voice came out very bitter.

"Why?" Eric asked. He was worse than a two year old asking a million questions.

"Eric, just do it and get it the hell over with. Please." I rolled my eyes and held up my wrist again. I was still shaking, scared stiff. I just kept praying that he would stop.

He gave me a fleeting glance and I nodded. Then his fangs sank into my wrist swiftly. I cried out in pain. His mouth pulled at my wound, sucking the blood out. Eric groaned and gripped my wrist tighter. I watched him as his eyes kept shifting from my wrist to my eyes. I had tears falling slowly now. I could barely look into his eyes. I didn't know if it was from the initial pain or from being terrified.

After a few more gulps I began to feel weak, but it wasn't that bad. His eyes were closed.

"Eric," I whispered. "That's enough."

He pulled harder. Memories shot back into my mind and I shuddered.

"Please Eric, you have to stop now." The tears fell faster. I was nearly convulsing with fear and he didn't even take that much blood. I was just too nervous.

Eric pulled back with a sigh. My wrist dripped with blood.

"Close it please." I whispered; still trembling.

"How do I close it?" His voice seemed stronger now.

"Use your fangs and prick your finger so you draw blood. It's the quickest way." He did as I told. "Now rub it on the holes." He did so again.

Then I lost it. Sobbing uncontrollably now but not from fear; but because I was so thankful that he didn't kill me. I was so afraid of what Bill did, afraid that was going to happen again that I nearly gave myself a heart attack just now; over nothing. Eric had more control than I thought he would have. Maybe I should give him more credit. He might not remember anything, but at least he didn't nearly drain me dry.


	9. Opening up

**Author's Notes:** Thank you everyone for adding me to their favorite authors, favorite stories, and reviewing. I would love a BUNCH more reviews, but I'll take what I get. :) Thank you for sticking by me and I hope you enjoy my story.

Each and every one of you are all my favorites and I love you all equally….too creepy? OH WELL! Ha-ha.

Please read and review!

I own nothing, I just like to take the characters and play with them a bit. :P

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

"Sookie?" Eric's arms enclosed around my small frame and cradled me to his chest. "Shh, I wouldn't hurt you. I wouldn't." He repeated over and over until the sobbing stopped. "I never want to hurt you."

"It wasn't you that did that to me. It just brought back very horrible memories and I was just scared. I'm glad you didn't drain me dry." I tried to laugh but it came out as a sob.

Looking up at him, I noticed that his face was messy with my blood. He wasn't being as neat in his feeding patterns as he usually is. These witches must have messed his mind up bad. I felt so sorry for him. I watched his eyes narrowed slightly.

"What horrible memories are you remembering? Did I do something to you before? Are you afraid of me?" He couldn't stop asking questions tonight. His eyes betrayed his sadness. He thought he hurt me.

"No, not you Bill." I sighed.

"Bill who?" His voice was low.

"Bill Compton, he is in your area that you are a sheriff of." I told him.

"Sheriff?" He questioned.

"Eric, please. I really don't know what to tell you. Save those questions for Pam." I tried to keep my voice leveled. I really wanted to help him out, but honestly; I never paid close enough attention to his vampire politics. Glancing up at him, I saw that he looked even sadder.

"I am sorry to be bothering you like this." He told me outright. He was apologizing and he was actually meaning it. I was so touched.

"Thanks, Eric but it's not your fault. It's just that somehow I always find myself dragged into your world." I couldn't look at him. "I don't like the way my life has been for awhile now. I've seen a lot of death and a lot of pain. It's hard."

"Then I should go." He told me abruptly.

"No! You can't go! They could come back for you, the witches." I didn't want him to be put into anymore pain. Even if this would cause me pain. I didn't understand my logic. I should be more worried about myself; but like I always am, I worry about everyone. Putting myself last on every list. I guess I'm a martyr.

Eric nodded and grabbed me tighter. I had to gulp. Eric Northman was cuddling with me, on my sofa.

"This feels normal for me." Eric said but somehow the words came out as a question.

"We've never done this before." I groaned and pushed away. Leave it to him to ruin it and bring back the real Eric in my mind. His grip loosened and I was surprised. I couldn't lie anymore. This wasn't the Eric I know. He would have laughed and grabbed on tighter, just to make me uncomfortable.

I glided myself over to my side of the couch and wrapped my hands around my knees. I was thinking hard.

"You are sad." Eric said softly. "It hurts me."

My eyes snapped to him. His gaze locked on to mine and we sat there for a very long time.

"What has this Bill Compton done to you, Sookie?" He changed the subject and I was quite thankful.

"A lot of things. A lot of hurtful and evil things." I whispered so low.

"Tell me?" His voice was soothing.

I don't know what made me open up, but I did. I told him everything, from meeting my first love, to almost being killed by the Rattray's; all so Bill could get me to drink his blood and to be my hero. Then to Bill only coming here to procure me to the Queen of Louisiana. I told Eric that he was the one that told me all of this and though I was mad at him at the time, but now I was very glad he told me. Eric sat quietly and listened, just as he promised. Even though he doesn't remember that. I finished with, "So he never truly loved me, I guess."

"This…Bill Compton is insane for hurting you this way. You are a beautiful human and it is sad to see you suffer over someone so despising." Eric's accent was more pronoun when he told me this. I smiled just a bit.

Then he said something I didn't expect. "I could quite literally kill him for this. I _want_ too." I shuddered all over.

"Thanks Eric, but it's over and done now. I can't change the fact that it happened. I was a fool to fall for it." I shrugged but it didn't do anything for me. The pain was searing me.

"You are not a fool. Just human." Eric said quietly. I bit back the retort I had coming.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

I looked at the clock and nearly gasped. It was almost sunrise.

"Eric! You have to get into the ground!" I shouted and stood to my feet. I grabbed his hand and tried to pull him up. He saw I needed help and rose for me.

"Why?" Eric asked shocked, his eyes wide.

"Because if you don't you will burst into flames and die." I thought best to go with the literal sense of things. I tugged him along to my room. Finally I got him down into the hole and he didn't complain one bit. But he looked like he would have loved to complain.

"Sookie?" Eric asked as I went to close. "What is your full name?"

"Sookie Stackhouse." I said and I watched him smile.

"You have a beautiful name." He told me and I blushed.

"Thank you, Eric. Now get rest. I will see you at sunset, alright?" Eric nodded and lay back on the ground. I carefully shut the trap door and made sure no light could get through. Then retreated to my kitchen. I didn't sleep and I was expected in at work real soon. I groaned. I figured I would go to work, even though I didn't get sleep. It couldn't be too bad.

I was wrong. It was very, very bad. My feet were sore and I knew I had bags under my eyes. I was grouchy with everyone that gave me their normal attitudes.

Andy Bellefleur had the gull to say that his burger was overdone and told me if he didn't see a new burger out here in five minutes he was going to be mad. I brought my crazy Sookie smile into play on that one, shoving the burger on the plate closer to his fat stomach. I then proceeded to tell him straight to his face, if he didn't get over his little burger problem, I would stick it where the sun don't shine. All with a smile on my face.

Yeah, I've never acted like that to anyone before. I wasn't surprised that my boss didn't take that with humor and a pinch of salt.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Sook?" Sam paced his office.

"I don't know Sam, it just sort of slipped out." I looked at my feet guiltily.

"Do you mind telling me why you look like crap today?" He was angered. Thanks a lot Sam, hurt my ego too why don't ya?

"A lot of vampire stuff that I _really_ don't want to talk about." I added bitterly.

"Vampires are ruining your life, Sookie! And you let them do it!" He had a point but I wasn't in any mood to deal with it. "I don't want you to be with them anymore." I had it and snapped.

"Everyone ruins my life Sam! One person thinks that I am a hot piece of ass and then the next thinks I'm a fangbanger or just thinks of me as plain crazy. Whoever said that words could never hurt you, must have been off their rocker! Because it is a lot to deal with everyday of my life! The vampires sooth that. They take all that away for awhile. I have vampire friends and if they need help I am going to help them. You ain't my daddy, you're not my boyfriend and you can't tell me what to do Sam. I don't want you to run my life, more than just being my boss." I folded my arms.

Sam was standing there with his eyes wide, unable to speak. His jaw was hanging to the floor. The fire didn't die down in my body but I knew enough to know when I've gone too far. This was one of those times.

"I'm sorry. I will just leave and not come back. I don't want to ruin your business." I went to grab my purse but Sam grabbed my arm. His eyes blazing brightly.

"I would never fire you and you know it." His voice was rough and husky. "I just want what's best for you. I don't want you hurt."

I half smiled. I reached up and touched his cheek. "Let me decide what's best for me. If I think I can handle it, I am going to do it, whatever that may be."

His lips curled up into a smile. I had to admit he had a great smile. "You are by far, the strongest girl I have ever met, Sook and you're just a human."

Alright enough with the human jabs. I seem to be getting that a lot.

"Yeah, a human with a special gift." I rolled my eyes. Not to mention the bit of Fae blood in my system, but I didn't bring that into play.

"That just makes you more unique." He whispered and started to lean in. My eyes grew big and my heart raced. I couldn't find it in myself to close the distance. I turned my face and his kiss landed on my cheek. I would have felt guilty to kiss him; but there was no one to feel guilt over. Was there?

"You're a good friend, Sam. I am grateful you are in my life." I wanted to put that out there that he was my friend and nothing more without hurting him. As it is, his eyes grew just a little sad but he hid it very well.

"Yeah, yeah." He gestured me to stop. He added, "I'm giving you tomorrow off." He smiled.

"What? I just got back." I was shocked.

"Yeah I know that, but I want you to get back on your regular schedule. Your next day off, is tomorrow. Enjoy yourself a bit. Relax and tan." He suggested and I had to smile. I knew I had a good tan.

"I should get home." I ran over to get my purse.

"Company?" He asked wearily.

"Yeah, you could say that again." I groaned inwardly and walked to my car.

I was going home about an hour before I should have left. Thanks to my little episode, I didn't think they needed me there anymore today. I remembered I needed to get True Blood, so I made a quick trip to the store. I had about an hour before sunset and I needed that time to readjust myself. I haven't slept, I felt dirty from work, I was hungry and I desperately needed some coffee in my system. I put my keys on my table and started up the coffee pot. I walked over to my answering machine because I saw that I had a message. I wonder when the person called. It had to be right before sunrise this morning but I never remembered anyone calling.

"_We will be there an hour after sunset." _Was all Pam said.

I was relieved to say the least. Maybe we could work together and figure all this crap out. It was more than my little busy head could take. I hurried to my room and grabbed a white v-neck shirt and some jeans. I went to the bathroom and hopped into the shower. Trying to relax was not even on my list anymore. I couldn't and I knew it all too well.

I got out and got dressed. I brushed my hair but left it down to air dry. I didn't put on makeup; there was no reason for it. It's not like I was going out tonight. No, I was having more vampire company to help the poor Sheriff of Area 5 to try to figure out what happened. I had no idea and I didn't want to be a part of this anymore, but I couldn't stop it. I let him in my house, I gave him my blood willingly this time and there was just no way that I couldn't be involved in this than I already was.

I walked slowly to my kitchen with more things buzzing inside my head than were necessary. I truly felt bad for the Viking vampire; but what could he have done to deserve this kind of treatment? That I had no knowledge. No, I did. As it was buzzing in my head, there was only one way why they would have done this; it was because he said no to their wants.

I figured it was never to put his business under as he thought was possible, it was to render him unable to remember who he was. This doesn't explain why he doesn't remember me though. He saw my face, recognized it and put a name to it. That didn't make me feel comfortable when I thought about it. There was nothing I could do though, I had no idea why he remembered my name, and it's just a fact that he did. I had to live with it. There was also the fact that they rendered him unable to remember how to feed, to know when to go to ground. Why could they do that? I shuddered. I did not want to think about it.

I grabbed a cup and poured myself a healthy amount of coffee into my mug and sat at the table. When out of nowhere I heard the shower click on. I sighed; maybe I didn't turn it off the full way. It wouldn't be a first for me. I rose even more slowly. The impact of being tired was really setting on my shoulders now.

The door to the bathroom was half way open and I gently guided it even further about to open the curtain when I brought my eyes up. I noticed that it wasn't empty.

My shower curtain was a murky clear color. You could see through it, but not clearly. It's the cheapest one I could find at the time. I shook my head, realizing that I just walked in on Eric, but here I was thinking about the good bargain I found. I slowly retreated, but my eyes caught his lower region. I couldn't see all that well, but I knew he was nice looking. It brought me back to the time where I walked in on him with his dancer Yvette. I remembered he had a glorified ass. I shivered.

I watched as his muscles contracted in his stomach as he pushed his blonde hair back in the water. What caught me more off guard was the fact that he knew I was standing there. I gasped when the shower curtain flew open.

"Did you need something, Sookie?" Eric asked. _More self-control._ I thought.

His hair was dripping in front of him where it fell when he opened the curtain. It looked un-tidy. He always had it slicked back, but even it being the way it was; I thought it was even more beautiful. The water slid to his chest and cascaded further down, down to where I couldn't even look. My face blushed bright red, I'm sure.

"N-no. I, uh, I thought I left the water running." I stammered and tried to back up but I slid on the small rug and almost landed on my butt if the strong Viking didn't catch me. I looked up into his blue eyes, which were watching me intently. I was scarcely aware that I was getting all wet by his hands and his body so close to my own. His hair was dripping still and it was falling on my cheeks as I looked up.

"You alright?" He whispered with a hint of a smile. I felt something hard bumping my lower stomach. _Oh god._

"Sure." I said way too loudly. Not out of anger but just because I couldn't make my voice calm from the scene before me.

"Do you want to get into the shower?" Eric asked casually.

"I already got one, thank you." I turned to leave but his hand grabbed a hold of mine. I closed my eyes and bit my lip before I turned back to him. Looking him in the eyes, because I didn't want to look anywhere else.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." He said and let go.

I laughed out loud. I couldn't help it. Eric raised a blonde questionable eyebrow and I had to answer him.

"If the real you, would have caught me in here while you were showering, he would have been all sarcastic. He would have laughed at me for being uncomfortable. He would offer to let me have the shower, if he could have joined." Eric's eyes never left mine, but his brows drew together in thought. "It's just so nice; to have you say you are sorry. It's not what I expected at all."

"I was like that?" His voice was low and he sounded mad at himself. I felt bad.

"Well, you just are very confident in yourself. You thought because I have had your blood that I would want to just crawl on you and have sex with you. But that's not how I work. I want feelings in it. If you know what I mean." I couldn't believe I was blabbing like this. I did it when I was nervous, but come on; seriously I was standing here with a naked man! I should be running away.

He looked at me, trying to read something in my eyes I expect. He didn't say anything for a long time. "I understand what you mean." Eric nodded and grabbed a towel. I sighed with relief. I turned my back on him and walked to my kitchen. Throwing a True Blood in the microwave I waited.

Eric came out in the jeans he was wearing the night before and I felt a wave of guilt. I should have put them in the wash. His eyes met mine.

"Why are you sad?" He questioned.

"I just feel bad that I didn't wash your clothes for you. They're bloody."

"It's alright, don't worry about it." He told me and in a flash he was by my side and opening the microwave. It took him sometime to figure it out before he finally had it opened. But I let him do it, gives him practice. Maybe he would remember little things.

With another sad moment I thought about if he didn't ever remember. I would never get to see the real Eric again, if he didn't. Not that I don't like this Eric, the kind guy who treats me like I am a very nice person; but in all truth I did miss the Eric Northman I have grown to know. It was weird but I would rather have him to his normal self. I know that's what he would have wanted.

Eric didn't comment on my emotions that time, but turned to the door. Crouched slightly and a growl erupted.

Not a second later there was a knock on my door. I slowly went over and looked out the window. It was Pam, dressed in a coral colored dress, with big golden buttons down the front. Oh, she had style but it just wasn't my taste.

"Knock Knock, my friend." Pam said sarcastically. Pam loves her jokes.


	10. Plan gone wrong

**Author's Note:** I don't really know what to call this small chapter. Hmm. A filler? That's how we will roll. This chapter my dearest readers, is a small but informational part of the story. Please read and enjoy!

I own nothing! Just want everyone to enjoy Eric and Sookie time. :P

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

**Sophie-Anne's POV:**

It was just after sunset but tonight I was not alone.

The soft couch felt nice, my human companion told me. She came back to me after this whole fiasco that happened. I forgave her for telling the Viking vampire what her little cousin was. That was my gift to her and because she tasted good, I kept her. Leaning over the femoral artery I sank my fangs in and she moaned out in pleasure and pain. My favorite noise, I sank deeper.

Even though this should have made me want to take her, it did not. I was waiting for news on what happened to the Viking. A lot of things were in my mind, a lot of things that I, the Queen of Louisiana had to get done.

"You're Majesty." My guard called to me. I pulled my fangs back and looked at him. Hadley whimpered; wanting more. I stroked my pets face as I looked at my guard.

"The witch is here to see you." He told me.

"Send the were witch in." I waved my hand for him to be gone as I turned to Hadley. She must not know what I am talking about to this were bitch. She would never forgive me.

"Hadley, you must leave. I need to talk business with this witch." She pouted but got up to leave. She was never one to disobey me, a few minor bumps but they were handled. She was a good pet.

"Your majesty." The ugly were bowed to me.

"Speak; I do not have all night. I have a game to play. You may join if you like? It's called Yahtzee." I told her out of kindness of what she was doing for me.

"No, you're Majesty. You see, we have had a problem." She stood tall and brave. Which was to be expected when weres drink vampire blood. But my eyes did flame and she noticed taking a step back.

"What problem?" I said sweetly.

"The vampire that we captured, we placed the curse on him and he ran. He got free and ran." Hallow said slowly.

"That was part of the plan, you idiot. You set him loose on the human girl and let him kill her and then he would not remember anything so he would go to his final death when the sun rose." I told her slowly. I seemed to have to spell it out for her.

"Yes, I am fully aware of that, but he did not kill the girl." She told me. My eyes snapped up.

"What do you mean he did not kill the girl? How do you know? Where is he now?" It took everything in my power to keep my voice level.

"I don't know your majesty, where he is now. We cannot trace him. But the girl lives, we had someone that saw her at her work place." She said.

My blood was boiling, hypothetical of course but I was pissed off. I lunged at her, pinning her down.

"Then you find him and make him kill the girl. Then you take him out. If that doesn't work, kill him and kill the girl. He has disobeyed me for the last time and I will not deal with his meddling. The girl must die, because if I can't have her, no one will." I shrieked wildly; my fangs inches away from her throat.

"Yes, your majesty. We will do everything to break their bonds and turn him against her. You have my word. I will find a way."

"Very good and do not mess up again or I will make you a carpet on my floor." I stood up and pulled a vial out of my pocket, containing my blood. I threw it into her hands.

"Thank you, thank you very much." She was all happy now. Maybe that will help her, recover from her mistakes.

"Get out." I told her.

I turned to my seat and sat as she backed away.

(Little did the Queen know that Bill Compton was there and heard the whole thing.)


	11. Answers

**Author's Note's:** Thank you everyone again for your wonderful comments. I love that people are adding me to their favorites! It makes me feel wonderful!

I know this chapter is short but I've been pretty busy but I wanted to give you a little something because you guys make my day!

Hope you enjoy!

I own nothing…but I wouldn't mind owning Eric. ;P

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

Opening the door I noticed that Pam wasn't alone; Chow was with her. I rolled my eyes. This was going to be so much fun.

"Come on in y'all." I waved my hand behind me and put on a smile. But no one's eyes were on me anyway. As soon as they saw Eric; that's where their attentions laid. I sighed visibly.

"Master," Pam whispered with more affection than I ever heard come from her mouth. "All is well?"

I started to tiptoe to the kitchen but I didn't get anywhere. I felt a cold hand grip my own. Cursing at myself I turned and looked at the Viking. "Yes?"

"Stay with me?" He asked. If he wasn't pleading, I could have ignored it. Damn my emotions.

"Sure Eric." I said and gripped his hand back and walked over to the couch to sit. I gestured for them to follow and they did.

"Master, are you alright?" Pam said, pushing her hand out in front of herself, but thinking twice because she never touched him.

My eyes swiveled back and forth maybe a hundred times before Eric spoke.

"I am doing fine. Sookie has been a great host." He told her and then turned to me and gripped my hand. I gave it a small squeeze for reassurance.

Chow snorted and crossed his arms and he got a nice long growl from the Viking. Eric became tense and his muscles locked. Quickly I gripped his arm with my other hand and he looked down at me. I shook my head trying to calm him on my own terms. I even began rubbing at his bicep. I didn't think it would have worked but it did. He began to relax. Chow didn't dare say anything. He knew better now.

Pam sniffed the air around him and smiled. "I see you helped Eric after all." Her brows rose as if willing me to deny it.

"Yes I did."I said. She was referring to me giving Eric blood.

"How did he do?" She quizzed.

"Fine actually; he stopped when I told him too." I said and I couldn't keep the proud from slipping into my words and that rewarded me a real smile from Pam.

"That is good news. Maybe not all is lost yet." She looked fondly on her maker but her eyes were sad. To be honest, I was right there with her.

"I'm so sorry this happened, Eric." She told him.

"It's not your fault." Eric answered and then tensed. "Is it?"

She looked aghast. "No! Of course not. I would never betray you." I knew she wouldn't do that, but he didn't. Eric seemed to believe her words though.

"Alright. Enough with the questions. Eric is fine; he has been taken care of." I rolled my eyes. "We need to figure out why this happened."

Eric nodded by my side and the other two did as well. They didn't care for when I spoke, but as soon as Eric agreed they follow.

"It could be because he did not return their threats in kind." Chow stated.

"It could be that; but why would they take it to the extremes? Making him forget how to be a vampire?" I shook my head.

"Maybe with him gone, it would be easier for them to take the business." Chow shot back.

"But it didn't work out the way they planned and now they have to face the penalty." Pam roared. I actually flinched away from her. She sounded so menacing. I found myself wrapped in Eric's arms. To everyone's utter surprise, I didn't move away.

"So…" Was all I got out before my door came flying open to reveal my brother.

"Sook, I got something to show you!" He yelled.

"Jason, calm down. What on earth are you doing here?" I didn't want him around vampires as it was, let alone be brought into this problem.

He was flinging a paper in his hand and nearly tripped on the rug by the stairs.

"Sis, have you seen this? It has that vampire's picture on it." Every vampire's eyes were on Jason, until he pointed at Eric.

"What do you mean?" I gently guided myself up from Eric's tight embrace. I walked over and ripped the paper out of his hands. I didn't have to look at it long. My heart sank.

It was a crudely done "Have you seen me?" kind of poster. My jaw dropped when I saw the reward if they found the person they were looking for. Fifty thousand dollars.

"Where did you get this?" I whispered not taking my eyes off the page.

"I walked by this one person who was carrying a bunch of em. He put one on the wall by the supermarket and I noticed the vamp was the one that owned that vamp bar in Shreveport. I knew you knew who he was. So, I ripped it down and brought it here for you to see. I didn't know if you knew he was gone, but it looks like you already know."

"Yes, I do." I turned to the vampires. "They put a reward out for finding Eric. Fifty thousand dollars if he is found." I gulped never taking my eyes off Eric. "Something tells me this is more than just about wanting your business."

I think I just shocked a room of vampires. Chow and Pam both turned their attention at Eric who was looking uncomfortable.

"Eric, do you remember why they did this to you?" Pam said attentively.

"No, I do not. I don't know anything…Pam." He growled. He was so lost again.

"Hmm. That's right." She looked at me. "You only remember our Sookie here." Her voice was bitter.

"Not much, he just remembered my name. Matched the name to the face I guess." I shrugged. "But that doesn't make me feel any more comfortable about this situation."

"Still, I find that piece of information quite odd." She told me.

"Couldn't agree with you more there, Pam." I sighed. I just wanted my bed. "But this doesn't answer the crucial question. Why?"

Just then Pam's cell phone rang. The ringtone would have made me laugh any other day. 'I kissed a girl' by Katy Perry. But this was a too intense moment. As it was I did smile a little and she smiled back before she answered the phone. It was one of those, "Are you interested in this?" kind of smiles. Sorry Pam, you know I don't swing that way.

"Speak." Her normal answer was pretty annoying.

We all stood on pins and needles. Jason and I more like it. The vampires could all hear what was being said on the phone. Then out of nowhere they all froze. Pam's eyes snapped to Eric and then to me. I didn't know what to do. Something told me that wasn't a good sign.

"I wouldn't." Eric said to Pam in a strong sure voice.

"They made it to happen that way." She shot back; she didn't seem too concerned of whatever was happening, but I could have sworn she stepped in the path between Eric and me. That made me oh, so comfortable. Not.

"Thank you for the information." She said uncompassionate and hung up.

"What's going on?" I said close to hysteria. Jason walked in front of me and it was a nice gesture but if something bad happened he would be killed quicker than shit. I give him points for trying though.

"This is a bigger problem than any of us thought." Pam said folding her hands to her hips.

I felt my heart stop. This seemed like too much. I tried breathing deeply, but I still felt lightheaded. I found myself shifting forward. My knees were going weak and out of the blue, Jason was holding me by my arms.

"What the hell is wrong with my sister?" Jason yelled at the vampires.

I watched Chow move slowly as if getting ready to attack and Pam arched an eyebrow. Eric was just sitting on the couch looking at his hands. The look on his face was empty and he was shut down. That face would haunt me forever. His eyes peered up at me then and they seemed to be rimmed with red but I couldn't see clearly. Everything seemed blurry. I could have been imaging that.

"Jason," I breathed again. "I'm fine, it's ok."

"The hell it is! What's going on here?" He said over my head.

"It seems that the Queen has hired these witches to wipe Eric's memory of how to be a vampire and…" She stopped and looked at me. Probably to see if I was going to pass out or something. I nodded the best I could. Not really sure if I was pushing myself further than I could be pushed right now. "She sent Eric here to kill you first, Sookie, before he met his True Death."

I let Eric into my house, unknowing that he was sent to kill me. Everything seemed to go black.


	12. More than just myself

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and all the other things you guys give me and my story! It really means a lot. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a cliffy. :) Don't be too mad at me. Ha-ha.

Well enjoy this chapter, there are more to come shortly.

Read and review. You know the drill.

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch.

XOXO—SharaMoon

* * *

I scarcely heard the yelling but it was there. Everything was black and I had no idea where I was. I must have just passed out.

"Sook? What the hell is wrong with my sister?" My body was being shaken now but I couldn't open my eyes. I was too far gone. "She better not be dead!"

"Oh relax human, she fainted. I can still hear her heartbeat." Pam said annoyed.

"Then why won't she wake up?" Jason pressed on.

"For the same reason I just said, you idiot. She fainted, give her time." Her voice sounded pissed off now.

Good side of this, the voices seemed closer to me now.

A new voice entered the mix. "Sookie, wake up." Someone whispered into my ear and it was the voice my mind was waiting for. My eyes began to flutter open. Everything was blurry and I had to blink a few extra times before it became clear. I turned to look at who was now knelt beside me and I came in full view of Eric.

I don't know why I reacted the way I did but it happened. I jumped, bringing my legs under my body and began to try to fling myself backwards of the couch. My mind told me to move away but I couldn't explain my logic. Eric noticed what I was doing and grabbed onto my waist.

"No, please don't run from me. I promise I will not hurt you. I never wanted too. I never did hurt you. You have to trust me." His voice was urgent for me to understand but I just couldn't.

I kept moving until his big hands fell to either side of my face and he made me look into his eyes. Something in there made me calm. No, he wasn't glamouring me, but sending waves of calm my way. He seemed just as shocked as I was that I fell on my butt on the couch and leaned into his chest. He complied by putting his arms around my back and rubbing up and down my spine.

I had to reason with myself. Eric was sent to kill me that much was sure. That was the reason why he remembered me and no one else; but I had to be honest with myself. He told me to stop and not come near him when we were on the porch that night. He didn't want to hurt me that much was clear. Maybe a little bit of his old self shone through on that. The Eric I know knows that I am an important person to his business so he would protect me. No, I don't think the real Eric loves me. I even believe he only cares for me because of my gift and of course wanting to share my bed but it didn't seem like anything more than that. I felt sad and guilty at the same time. What does that mean? I knew I didn't love him, there was no way. I guess I was just being selfish enough to want to be loved and cared for by someone, anyone.

I sighed and leaned away from him. "Who called to tell you about all of this? How do you know this person is reliable?"

"Oh, I have a few reasons why I think this person is reliable. But that person wished to remain anonymous." Pam smiled brightly. "And I quite agree."

"That's not much help." I said bitterly. "So what do we do now?"

"Seeing as these witches are putting up posters and that they are watching you." She caught my eyes. "Yes, little human, I do believe they are watching you. We need to move you and Eric to a safe house."

"You mean, into hiding?" I wanted to clarify.

"Yes that's what I mean." She rolled her eyes.

"But I have work…" Was all I got out before she was right in front of me with her eyes blazing.

"This is more important that your damn job, Sookie! These witches are after you and want to _kill_ you. Not just you but they want to kill Eric as well. He was brought into this because the queen wanted you to start with! You're putting more than just your own life in danger. Think of everyone here, not that you seem to _care_ about Eric enough to help him, when he helped you every time you needed it. But let me make one thing very clear, you little blood bag, you bring him down and I _swear _I will bring you down." Pam growled. She never took her eyes off me and I could tell she meant what she said.

I felt like someone just knocked the wind out of me. To be honest, I never really did care what happened to everyone else. I was always so self absorbed into my own problems, blaming the wrong people when in fact it was me that was always stubborn about doing things, risking myself for things that I shouldn't have even done. I risked Eric's life more than once. I risked his revenge on the man that killed his human family. Eric, who was always there to rescue me when I needed it; maybe not for the reasons I clearly seemed to want, in my crazy ass mind. But he did come and saved me over and over. I should have been grateful but instead I was always mean and harsh to him; saying hurtful things. The tears came before I could stop them. I felt a hand move under my chin and I came into view of big blue eyes. Eric's brows furrowed and he growled. I watched him turn and shift to full height in front of Pam.

"You have made her upset. I will not have that. She is not responsible for me; by any means. If she doesn't want a part in this, then she will not be in it. Do you understand?" He growled.

I watched Pam's eyes shut and I am pretty sure she bit back a huge wave of insults.

"Yes master." She finally said.

"No, Eric she's right. I've been going about this the wrong way. I am putting more than just myself into danger. I will do what you want but I will probably be fired. I could also lose my home if I don't have the money to pay for it." I added sadly but there was nothing I could do.

Eric looked at me for a moment and then Pam. "Do I have any money to my name?"

"Yes?" Pam answered cautiously; making it a question rather than a statement.

"Then I will be paying Sookie for doing this for me." He answered calmly.

"No! Eric no! You don't have to do that!" I was so upset with myself right now. I am not a beggar. Never was and never will be. But Eric just smiled at me and I saw the old Eric in it. It made me momentarily freeze.

Chow decided to speak up then. "You're giving the human money for what? Having us watch over her? For you protecting her? She doesn't deserve it." Chow snarled. "She is just a human and nothing more than that. She doesn't deserve anything." I would be lying if I said the words didn't hurt.

Eric had his back to him and I watched the heat start to flare in his eyes. Eric was going to snap. I watched his fangs drop and the next instance, Eric had Chow up against my wall and holding him only by his neck. His fangs inches away from Chow's face.

"This is my decision and I would not want you to think you can make it for me. I may not be myself and I may not know how I let things be run but I am fairly sure I wouldn't let someone like you, tell me what they think is best for me to do." He growled the words. "If I wanted to right now, I could snap your neck before you could even blink. I know I can." As if to show Chow he meant business; Eric's hand tightened around his neck. "You will not talk to Sookie that way. She says I am sheriff and I believe that means I rank higher than you. Do not disobey me, I won't tolerate it and if I hear you speak to Sookie again like you so carelessly do, I will kill you." Eric finished with a promise, a deadly promise.

I stood there with my mouth hanging open. Eric seemed so much like himself when he said that made up little speech. It gave my heart an uncomfortable throb, like missing someone who wasn't around. I threw that to the side the best I could.

"Yes master." Chow said and he truly did look frightened. He figured out that just because his boss was mentally declined doesn't mean that he can goad around like he was. Glad he finally figured that out.

I was breathing heavy as I watched Eric drop his hand from Chow's neck and retreat a few steps back. He was looking perplexed. His eyes caught mine and I held his gaze steadily. Eric said all of that to Chow because Chow had insulted me. This Eric cares for me and I had to smile at that.

"We need to go; I will give you directions to the place. It's hidden outside of Shreveport in a wooded area." Pam said as she drew a map of how to get there and went over it a few times. I nodded. I could figure it out. I may not know much but I can read a damn map.

I went to my bedroom to get some clothes. I packed a few jeans, panties, bras, shirts, a night outfit, shoes and socks. Yeah I think that would be good. I grabbed my duffle bag I shoved it all in and threw it over my shoulder. I proceeded to the living room where everyone stood.

"Alright, let's go." Pam said after she saw I was ready.

I turned to my brother. "Go through the back, Jason. I don't want you to know which way we go." I said to him.

His eyes narrowed. "What? You don't trust me?"

I sighed exasperated. "No, it's not that. It's just that I don't want you pulled into this than you already are!"

"Alright, sis just calm down. I'll be seeing you soon, right?" He said to me.

To be honest I really didn't know my own future. I could die any day now. My life was a game it seemed; at any turn I could be facing something that could kill me. Game over.

"Sure, Jason of course you will." I said weakly. I leaned up and gave him a great big hug before I turned away from him. I heard him walk out the back door and heard the door of his truck slam and then him drive away. I sighed with relief.

"Let's go." I nodded. I felt Eric's hand intertwine with mine and something jumped in my stomach. I looked up at the big Viking and smiled brightly at him. He returned it of course and gripped a bit tighter. I was making a great leap of faith with this vampire. I was always putting my life at risk just knowing him. I know I bring a lot of stuff on myself but just because I know him it seems worse. But to be totally honest, I would rather live a life in danger than never to have known Eric. This Eric and the normal Eric that annoyed the hell out of me sometimes. But I would be strangely empty if he wasn't here to fill in the gaps in my life. So I live life on the edge but I know I have a big Viking vampire there to pull me back if I slip. Even if he does it just because I am an asset, at least I have someone that will.

I looked around my house to see if there was anything I was missing. Nothing stood out to me so I clicked off my lights and headed for the door. Of course, I was the first one out and the first one to be attacked. Typical.


	13. In your heart lies the truth

Author's Note: Attention all my readers. From here on out there will be lemons. Oh yes, there will be lemons…BUT I'm not sure when I will have a lemon yet, maybe the next chapter? I'm not sure how I want to play it out yet. But I wanted to just warn y'all now! :)

I hope you enjoy this chapter! I know..It's something like another cliffy. Lol. I hope you guys aren't too mad at me!

Please read and review. You know that's how I survive.

I own nothing. I wish I did, but I don't. :P

Please enjoy!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

I should have been listening for thoughts. I might not hear a weres' thoughts as good as any normal human but I should have at least tried. I was careless, thinking nothing would happen other than me leaving my house. But I have been wrong in the past and I was so wrong right now. I cursed myself.

I was standing there on my porch for no more than a second when I turned to my left to see a giant wolf leaning to pounce at me. I couldn't even yell before the creature was on top of me. With as much force as a cannon ball I was thrown back off my feet and collided into my wooded porch railing which broke immediately at impact. Then I was falling to the ground with the wolf on top of me. His growling filled my ears and that's all I heard. I watched as his teeth snapped at my face but I brought my arm up in time for it to snap into that. I screamed in pain. The creatures jaw wasn't putting as much force as he should have, so at least he didn't break my arm. But the blood was oozing out quickly. I went into a frenzy wanting-to-stay-alive-mode. I kicked and wiggled as much as I could. As I thrashed around my hand touched something there. It was my rake that I forgot to put away before. _Oh thank god!_ I reached for it and grabbed it by my fingertips and then by my whole hand and lifted it. The next time the wolf opened his mouth I pushed it in as hard as I could. I held the rake up the best I could while the wolf started biting on it furiously. My arm was becoming weak and the blood ran thick and fast from the wound but I couldn't give up. I wondered where everyone else was and why they weren't helping me. They probably left, great. I was a goner. I was right what I thought before, I turn the wrong way and I'm dead. Game over.

I didn't want to give up but I was becoming weaker by the second. I began to feel lightheaded. Probably from the blood I was losing that was coming out so quick and thick.

I turned my head to the right and saw that they didn't leave but they were fighting their own battles not far away from me. Eric wasn't doing as well as the other vampires but he was holding his own as best as he could. I watched him snap a smaller looking grey wolf's neck. This all happened in less than two seconds because I still had a very persistent pursuer on top of me, still trying to reach my face. I couldn't give up. Sookie Stackhouse is not a quitter!

I kicked again, but it was no use. The animal was almost through the wooden handle. I was sure to die if no one could help me. The wolf decided to stop trying to bite and used his claws instead. I felt pain sear in my chest as his nails raked deep down, tearing through my shirt and I let out a horrible scream.

Eric heard me and stopped his pursuit. In that one instance of him stopping he made a mistake. I knew this. I watched as a taller woman threw herself to the ground and I watched her shift faster than I have ever seen anyone do it before. The wolf launched herself at him and he was caught unaware. Eric slid on his back with the wolf on top of him. I was so angry that he was brought to the ground, so angry that these wolves wanted me dead, wanted Eric dead. I felt warmth in my hand as the light came from it. I used all the power in me to make it as bright as I could and I pushed my hand into the wolf's face. I watched him yelp and stumble back and I moved as quickly as I could; pushing myself up off the ground I ran full speed at the wolf on top of Eric. I knew how the power worked now and I could call it at will.

"Get off of him, you bitch!" I screamed as my hand lit. I jumped on top of her like an animal that finally caught his prey. I grabbed her neck tightly with my left hand and threw my right hand around and got her straight in the face. She made a terrible screaming yelp and fell off of Eric, only to fall backward on me. The air rushed from my chest and I was left gasping but to my relief she was gone and so were the other weres.

"Sookie? Sookie?" Eric's voice was anxious and right in my ear. I felt myself being lifted off the ground. I couldn't catch my breath right to answer him, which made him only more nervous. I moved my arm and patted him in the chest and nodded. He sighed. Such an odd thing for Eric to do. I always thought that.

I noticed he had my bag slung over his arm. That was nice of him. I wondered if it got bloody and then I wondered why I should care right now.

"Are you alright master?" Pam came up behind us.

"Oh yeah don't worry about me." I said. She rolled her eyes. Of course I didn't see the action but I knew her well enough. She must have done it. Eric ignored her question and I wondered why.

"You're chest…" Eric's voice seemed horrified. I totally forgot. I leaned down and saw giant cuts running halfway down my chest stopping right where the ribcage would end. The way Eric was cradling me; it was collecting a giant pool of blood. I burst into tears. I couldn't help it.

"It's alright, Sookie. We will fix this." He told me in a hushed hurried voice. I shook my head fast.

"How can this be fixed? Oh my god, I look like I've been a lion's play toy!" I shrieked.

"No actually you were a wolf's play toy." Pam piped up at the wrong moment and I sobbed even harder.

Before I could think of anything to say, before I could yell, we were in the air. I grabbed tighter to his chest. "You remembered?" I said breathlessly.

"No, I don't know how I just did that." Eric said shocked but he seemed excited. I couldn't blame him. "Do you know where we have to go, Sookie?" He added cheerfully.

"Yeah, the map is in my pocket." I removed my one arm from Eric's neck and slid my hand into my pocket. Of course it was covered in blood but I still could make it out. I pointed him in the right direction. That was the last thing I remembered because I passed out again for the second time tonight. This time I had a good excuse, I was bleeding real bad.

The next thing I knew I was being laid on something soft. It smelled amazing where I was. I wiggled my body but I was still too woozy to get up or even move. I flickered in and out of consciousness for what seemed like hours. I remember saying Eric's name over and over but I could have been dreaming that. I thought I heard him chuckle a few times; but again I didn't know what was real and what was all in my head. I felt something cold touching over my body then and I could only guess at what it was. And then finally after what seemed like forever, I could open my eyes and actually speak. I couldn't sit up, the pain in my chest was too strong and it was hurting worse than it did before. Probably the adrenaline rush I had from the fight kept it away. I had no idea.

"Eric?" I whispered through thick lips. He was at my side in an instant.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"To be honest, I feel like I've been hit by a Mac truck. How are you?" I asked in return. I felt his cold hand on my body.

"I'm fine," He whispered. "But I am worried about you. I couldn't give you enough blood. I didn't know if you would choke on it, if I let it drip down your throat. You're not healing that well."

"Big surprise there." I tried to laugh but it hurt to do it. "And thanks for not giving me much blood when I was unconscious. Thanks for not letting me drowned." I chuckled; I must be far gone. I wasn't making a lick of sense.

"Are you ready?" He asked after he chuckled himself.

"For?" I answered.

"Your awake, I am going to try to heal you."

"Oh, alright then." Not really sure what I was agreeing to.

I held out my arms and he knew what I wanted without even asking. He grabbed my upper arms as softly as he could and guided me into an awkward sitting position. My head was elevated now by the headboard of the bed, but my lower half was still in a laying position. I watched him bite his own wrist but instead of putting it to my mouth he let it drip on my chest for a few seconds. I felt the blood as soon as it touched my skin. I felt a little more strength. Then he pushed his wrist toward my mouth and I took it.

I watched him intently as I pulled at his wound, feeling more strength with every suck I took. Eric, who still had his fangs out pricked his tongue and put his face to my chest. The blood he dropped there was already starting to heal the skin but he wanted to make sure he got everything, is what I'm guessing. I squirmed when he hit a particularly painful spot and my eyes snapped down to his. Only in this moment did I realize I was naked. Totally naked on top, no bra or anything. I felt my cheeks flush as his tongue glided over the lower crease of my right breast. My legs swung shut and I squeezed for dear life. I stopped pulling at his wrist but he was already healed anyway. I wasn't ready for this, for him to be laying there licking my chest and not in a particularly good way. He was healing wounds, but I couldn't stop the images. Eric taking my nipple into his mouth and slightly grazing it with his fangs. I shuddered and I felt his hand go to my lower stomach. At first I thought he was trying to get me going, trying to go lower south and I was about to protest but before I could he spoke.

"You must stay still, Sookie. I need to make sure I clean all the wounds out thoroughly. Or you could get an infection. I've talked to Pam, she said this would work." His voice was quite calm for the fact that his face was on my chest and his tongue darting around. I thought this was a joke and surely Pam set this up, but when I looked the deep gashes, I knew even they wouldn't think this was funny. The only good part was for the fact that they seemed to be healing slowly.

I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself. Then I realized when I wasn't thinking of pleasurable things, the pain was excruciating. His tongue was dipping deep into my cuts. I watched him prick his tongue again, this time running his fangs back and forth over his tongue and making a thicker flow of blood to fall out. Eric touched the deepest cut that was actually on my left breast and I screamed. That was horrible pain. My nerves were standing at attention as he licked and cleaned the dirt from it, closing the wound. My toes curled and fresh tears prickled my eyes. I felt his hand that was laid on my stomach, slink up to my shoulder to keep me from convulsing. He stopped licking the wounds and was trying to sooth me before he continued. It was a nice gesture but I really thought we should just get this over with.

Then out of nowhere I heard Eric start to hum. First it was just a small vibration of his voice but then words started to form from his mouth. It wasn't in English but in his foreign language. I looked down to watch the words come out. Eric's eyes were closed as he rubbed my shoulder. His face bent low over my chest and I was awestruck. This song was a lullaby, a sweet caress of words; you could just tell they held love in them. I remembered the words, they stuck in my head. I might not know what they mean, but they were beautiful. I had to remember them. His voice was magnificent and I have never heard anything like it. I couldn't sing but Eric sure could.

Eric's closed eyes fluttered open slowly and I watched every step as if it was going in slow motion. He seemed shocked that he knew those words. Some of Eric's memories must be coming back and he knew it. "I think my mother use to sing me that." He told me. "I didn't know how to soothe you from crying," He whispered. "I don't know what made me remember. Are you ok now, Sookie?"

I felt tears leak from my eyes but not from pain this time, these were happy tears. Eric was trying to soothe me, to make sure I was alright. He sang me a lullaby; one that his human mother sang to him over more than a thousand years ago. In this moment, I could see into the soul the real Eric thought was lost. The humanity he thinks he lost. He loved Godric but never a human; that I know of. But he was treating me as if I was something special to him, more than just an asset, more than just a human. Even though this Eric doesn't know, what I know the normal Eric is like, this proves there is still that spark in him. Even if he doesn't believe it himself as my great-grandfather said wisely. Eric could deny it until the cows come home, if he got his memory back but I know there is a kinder side to him than he has ever shown me.

The song was beautiful but nothing compared to how beautiful Eric looked in this moment. I knew a softer side of him now and no matter what may happen; I would never forget it not for as long as I live. That I saw into Eric Northman's heart.

"I am absolutely fine, Eric." I said and I leaned over and kissed him.


	14. The need

**Author's Notes:** Sorry guys! I know I haven't updated as quick as I usually do but Christmas is almost here and I have been very busy, trying to make my son's very first Christmas as wonderful as possible. I hope you guys can understand. :)

Thank you for all who review, add my story to their favorites, add me to their favorite authors and puts my story on their alerts. It means more than you know and it keeps me going!

I know this chapter isn't that long and I hope you can forgive me, but I plan on posting another chapter tomorrow. So keep on reading and reviewing! I love your reviews!

Please enjoy this chapter and I promise there is more to come, just be a little patient. :)

Thank you again!

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch. I just love these characters!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

I leaned over and pushed my lips into his. I knew that it was going to be a short kiss, an impulse on my part, something I couldn't avoid. But what caught me as weird was once my lips touched his; I had to go back for more. I remembered our first kiss, back when he was going to meet his True Death if he couldn't finish off Russell. That kiss scared me and at the time I didn't know why it did, but now I know. I would be lost if Eric wasn't in my life, plain and simple. But this kiss was different, when I first laid the peck on his lips it was like a surge of every emotion went through my body. It left sparks where it touched. It left my blood boiling and my skin aflame in passion. I always was attracted to Eric; physically at least, but now I know so much more about him, his beauty is more than just on the surface, it goes to his very bones. I would never wish this on anyone, what Eric is going through, but it makes me feel happy to know that he has more to him than just a tough act. I don't know who he was hiding from, but my guess is it would be from himself. I knew Eric enough to think that he thought he didn't have feelings, but I knew better. I just never knew it went this deep, for me. I wondered if him caring for me is because he feels insecure and I am the only one he knows or if actually that the normal Eric feels this way. But right now, none of that matters. At least, not for tonight.

Then I remembered that we had kissed a few days ago, but that was nothing compared to this. I went willingly to him to get a kiss. That day i was thinking of Bill and every other thing that I was going through. But I wasn't giving a crap about Bill right now, I wouldn't. He wasn't what I desired right now as I found out. My lips pressed tighter to the man that my body desired, what it yearned for.

Eric was shocked and wasn't responding to my plea, my need for him. I don't know where this was coming from; I settled with that I just simply couldn't hold in my urges anymore for this sexy Viking vampire. But that was as far as I could think, my mind was on overload with passion, but it wasn't being returned, still. I opened my eyes to find his looking right down at me. They were wide and his arms were out in the air as if he was surrendering and showing he didn't have a weapon on him.

I pushed my lips to his once more, keeping my eyes focused and on his. Still he didn't move. To say the least I was disappointed, sort of hurt and felt rejected. I also felt weird because I was basically raping his mouth with my own. I cursed myself and decided on a new approach.

"Please." Was all I whispered and he fell like putty into my hands. That was easier than I thought it would have been.

When his lips moved with mine, it was more than magnificent. It was…would it be corny if I said magical? Yes, probably. Let's just say it was one of the best feelings I've had in my entire life.

His arms circled around my frame, pushing me closer to him. I was going into a frenzy. I leaned up and grabbed a fist full of his beautiful blond hair; I simply just had to touch it. Eric groaned into my mouth and I took my chance, slipping my tongue in and tasting him. It was wonderful, making my eyes roll back into my skull. He tasted just as I remembered and trust me, there were times I thought about it a lot.

He was everywhere then. His hands rubbing up and down my back, but pulling me-if possible-closer to his body; but it wasn't working out as he wanted. I heard him growl and the next thing I knew I was sitting on his lap in a chair half way across the room. He proceeded to push me closer. I had to smile. Eric's tongue flicked across my bottom lip and I opened for him, giving him access we both desperately needed. Eric was more skilled than I gave him credit for, he might not remember who he is but he definitely knows how to kiss a woman. Well, living for a thousand years probably helps. He's probably kissed a million girls, all the more skilled and had more experience than I have. I tried not to let that get to me and it didn't after his hands slipped to my stomach. I was still naked on my top part of my body. I had a moment of surprise before that melted away; But Eric didn't go higher than my stomach; he was just rubbing around my belly button. It tickled and made me squirm in his hands. I actually laughed out loud and I felt him smile as he kissed me deeper.

Eric's hand then came from under my shirt and tilted my head to the left and let go of my lips. I breathed in deep, surprised that I couldn't remember the last time I did that. His mouth was gliding slowly across my neck and I was ok with it until I felt his fangs. I jumped and I hated myself for it. I knew he wouldn't hurt me and I cursed myself. He became totally still.

"No, please. Don't stop. It was my fault." I whispered embarrassed.

I felt his lips hover over mine and he deliberately blew cold air against them but never touched and I found myself pouting. Eric chuckled before he became quite serious. It was like turning the channel on your TV with vampires. That's the only way I could put it. They could turn on and off emotions in less time than it takes you to blink.

"Trust me." He told me.

I had a moment of shock and a moment of memories flood through me. Of Eric telling me the same exact words when we were in the Fellowship church. He spoke them just as he has back then. I still find it hard to think about those days but not impossible, there was a lot going on. I saw Eric's love for his maker in the days we spent there. I remembered how I couldn't bring myself to accept what Godric asked of me; which was to take care of Eric. I had a moment that I laughed at myself internally. I was _definitely _taking care of him now. I might have not seen Eric clearly back then, but I do now. It's like opening your eyes to see the sun for the first time in your life. You always want to see that.

I smiled and even felt tears start to swell in my eyes. "I've always have and I always will." I said because I knew I would, from here on out.

When Eric thought he got the right answer, he proceeded to trail wet kisses down my throat and into the hallow of my neck and I couldn't help myself-as he found a particular spot right below my right ear-I moved my hips and grinded into him. I held back a moan as I found a very hard bulge meeting my thrust.

Now that he knew that was ok, he moved his hips this time. I don't know how he managed it on a chair but he did and this time I couldn't hold back. I groaned and put my forehead against his. My breathing so loud it was embarrassing but I didn't care. Eric pulled me back a few inches so his eyes could see mine. His breathing was ragged and totally unnecessary but that just added to the heat I was feeling for him. He was acting human and it was sweet.

Just then I felt cold hands close around my hips on each side, but it wasn't too tight or too soft. It was perfectly balanced. Eric's eyes never left mine and I couldn't look away, he was far too beautiful to do such a thing. Then with the right amount of pressure he pushed me down and grinded me harder against his bulge, hitting just the right spot on me. I leaned my head back and moaned softly. I couldn't believe that something so small was making me feel like I was losing myself.

"Look at me." He whispered and my head snapped back. "That was beautiful. I could watch that all night." As if to prove his point he pushed himself against me once more and I did the same thing. The only difference was that he was holding me now, close to his chest as he rubbed our bodies together. I felt safe in his arms. I felt so much more than just safe though. Oh so much more, I was on fire. I was coming undone, so easily for him and I liked it. But as I thought it over, this wasn't enough for me. I made up my mind.

As soon as I leaned up again my hands went to his button down white shirt, that he put on as some point. My hands were fumbling and trembling but not in fear. I knew what I wanted and I knew he would give it to me. I needed this, more than I needed my next breath. He caught up with my mood right in the nick of time. Eric's hands moved to my rib cage this time and began to caress them; ever so gently brushing the bottom of my breasts. I was almost done with the buttons on his shirt and I felt a moment of great satisfaction that we would be both nearly naked. Just then I thought I heard something to the right of me but I didn't pay too much attention to it. I was too absorbed. But Eric sure did. He tensed and then growled louder than I have ever heard. My ears were ringing.

"Am I interrupting something?" Said a male voice.

"Jesus Christ, shepherd of Judah!" I shrieked. I knew that voice.

In the next instant I was flat on my ass on the floor and Eric was towering over my body that was cast to the ground from him rising so quickly. He was literally snarling and in a defensive crouch. I looked up, covering myself as best as I could. I was more than embarrassed of what my visitor just witnessed.


	15. Unexpected guest

**Authors Note:** Hello everyone! Good morning! I hope you are all having a wonderful holiday season. I decided to give you a Christmas gift. MERRY CHRISTMAS! Enjoy the chapter.

I know its short and I know it's not really explaining much but I've just been so busy this season. Don't worry; my schedule should even out this coming week. So we can get back onto regular writing schedules.

Still I hope you enjoy this and I hope you have a wonderful holiday!

Read and Review.

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch! Just love that big Viking vampire. :P

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

"Great-granddaughter. I need to speak with you." Niall said to me in the same casual tone as he did when he first showed up. Supes are not phased when they see affection or any form of sexual act. Its normal to them, but by god it isn't normal to me. I was raised right, that stuff is private.

Eric was still crouching in front of me and was about to attack. I leaned over and put my hands on his shoulder. His head snapped back at me and I saw his fangs were out. Oh boy.

"Eric calm down, please. That's my great-grandfather. He isn't going to hurt me. I promise you." I tried to touch his shoulder but he flinched away from me. That hurt me more than I could ever even explain to myself. "Eric, look at me." I begged.

Finally he stopped growling and turned his head an inch, so he could keep Niall in his site but still look at me as well. I was still trying to cover myself the best I could. It wasn't working so well.

"Eric, he isn't going to hurt me. Please he's one of the only family I got left." This time I placed my hand on his knee and he didn't throw me off. I took that as a good sign. But Eric was still cautious. He looked back at Niall as if to get confirmation.

"I do not intend, nor ever will I hurt her. I love my great-granddaughter." Niall spoke proudly and my heart seemed to swell for my recently found family member. Eric seemed to believe his words but now he noticed that I was partially naked and couched before me, throwing his arms around my chest and covering my breasts for me. This was awkward and I blushed deep red.

"Eric can you get me a shirt? I really don't want to be naked in front of Niall." I was so embarrassed.

Eric let go of me and went to search for a shirt without saying a word this whole time. That was beyond me. I finally looked up to meet my great-grandfathers eyes and I noticed he was smiling like a cheshire cat. It made his face even more beautiful but this was mortifying.

"I thought you had no interest in the Viking my dear one." His smile was smug.

I huffed out a big sigh, an exasperated sigh. He was right; I was the one that fought tooth and nail against Eric. I went to sit on the bed and cover my modesty with the sheet that was there. I had to tell him the essentials of the situation first. What we were in for. "This isn't the real Eric," I said slowly trying to figure out what I wanted to say.

"Oh yes, that was Eric. I remember him, his scent." He had cut me off.

I proceeded with what I was going to say as if he didn't interrupt. "And I know him much better now. I saw his sensitive side. There is more to him than I ever thought before."

"I knew I was right." He told me smiling wider. His voice so smug I was surprised his nose wasn't pointed up as prissy people do.

"Yeah, yeah. You were right." I tried to sound angry but I couldn't. The smile just came to my face without me even thinking about it. "But as I said before, this isn't the real Eric." I pressed on.

Without seeing him move he was at my side and sitting next to me. He knew this was more important now. He knew to stop bugging me about my views on a certain vampire.

"Explain." He said simply.

"Eric has a curse on him; he can't remember who he is or how to act as a normal vampire. He doesn't know anyone. Except me." I huffed trying to collect myself.

I looked up at him and watched his eyebrows rise. Eric came in then and sat on the other side of me and held my hand. I felt better instantly.

"The Queen of Louisiana has had witches cast a spell upon Eric to make him forget everything. They hurt him bad too; they cut him and really just _tortured_ him. I am sure of it. Then they set him free; probably put another spell on him to find me. He was supposed to kill me and then he was supposed to meet his True Death." I finished, still quivering whenever I thought about it.

"But that did not happen." Niall whispered gently and patted my back. He was consoling me. "These witches must be powerful enough to get the upper hand on such an old vampire like Eric though."

"He was going to have a meeting with them. He thought it was just because they wanted his business. He was probably caught unaware." I sighed and rubbed Eric's hand with my other. I felt so sorry for him. He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek and I blushed. He handed me my shirt then. It was mine, so he must have went to my bag, wherever that was. I held up the sheet and silently asked Eric to hold it in place. He smiled and chuckled under his breath. He wasn't ashamed of his body but I don't like just being naked around anyone. I rolled my eyes as I threw on my yellow v-neck top.

"Hmm." Niall grabbed his chin and sat deep in thought. "I don't know why these witches would do the bidding for the Queen of Louisiana."

"They are more than just witches. They're weres." I spoke softly.

"Oh. That would explain your smell." He said slowly and another thing came to mine and I gasped.

Eric grabbed my shoulders looking all over me to see if I was hurt. I tried to slow my heartbeat.

"The were scratched me and bit into my arm. Am I…am I going to be a were?" I was scared; I didn't want to be like that.

"No, child. It is a very hard disease to catch; it is even harder to catch than the diseases you humans can get. Plus Eric has given you blood, am I right?" There was that smile again. He was getting a really big kick out of this.

I gulped. "You are correct."

"Then you shouldn't worry, his blood should have canceled anything out, regardless. He healed you quite quickly. I bet there won't even be a scar." Niall spoke cheerfully.

"Then back to the main problem. What the hell are we going to do about this? There has to be more to the story than just we know. The queen wants Eric and me dead. Yes, I get that. Probably because Bill didn't give me to her right away or something." I took a short pause waiting for the pain to hurt like it had before but it wasn't so bad. Only a little tinge in my heart. I looked up into the Viking vampire's eyes and he was staring at me as if I was his anchor in a storm and he needed to hold onto me, or else he would drift away. But that could be said for me too. I'm holding on to Eric much more than I ever thought I would be doing. He was helping me heal, in more ways than one. He was taking my pain away from my hurting heart. While I was showing him he wasn't alone. In an odd perspective he was saving me and I was saving him. We would be lonely and lost without each other right now. I liked this feeling but it also hurt because I wanted Eric not to be cheated out of his life. That was what was happening here.

I continued after a much longer pause than I intended. "Usually vampires and were's don't get along. Vampires think were's are degraded animals, not worthy of mentioning. But of course you know all of this." Niall nodded and Eric just simply blinked. He didn't know a thing. "Then why would the weres help her? What are they getting in return?"

"That is a very good question, child. One that we need to find out." Niall stood. "You are going to have company tonight, Pam and a few others. I will also be bringing some people here to help you. I know a witch myself. So I will be able to protect you. I promise I wouldn't let anything happen to you, and I intend to keep that." He smiled. "I think you would like the witch. She is very…feisty." He laughed. "I think you will become very good friends. Truly I do." Niall leaned down and kissed my cheek. "I will be back soon. Get ready and you might want to clean yourself up as well." He laughed and even Eric chuckled. Oh great. Tonight should be fun.


	16. Insatiable

Authors Notes: Hello readers! I hope you all had a wonderful holiday! You must tell me how your holidays were. :P Mine was great and my son had such a nice Christmas. :)

Here is another chapter before we get into the big house discussion with the weres, vampires, witches and a fairy. That should be a fun ride. :P

Enjoy this little fluff as I love to call it. Tell me what you think about it.

Remember to always read and review. I love the reviews! They keep me motivated. :)

I listened to Darren Hayes – Insatiable. I just found this song randomly but it's such a nice song. It's given me inspiration. You should check it out. :)

I don't own anything. Not the song or the characters of this story.

Enjoy!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

My great-grandfather left just as abruptly he showed up while I was left to sit there and blink and wonder what the hell just happened. My head was still pumping hard from being on what I like to call a passion overload and I was still very pink in the cheeks from Niall showing up and him seeing 'my goods'. I folded my hands in my lap and I wondered to myself, if I should in fact be glad that Niall walked in on us. When I mulled that over I figured out that I was unhappy, no I was rather pissed off. I sighed as Eric's fingers started trailing up my leg. His touch was cold but it was different, it felt like it left heat trailing where he touched. But I knew we couldn't proceed in what we had started, at least not now.

"Eric, we have to get ready. There's company coming and we need to be ready." I told him gently.

Eric wasn't just sitting there and rubbing my leg I might add. His cool lips were brushing against my neck line. His mouth hit a sensitive part of my neck and I moved without even registering what I was doing to give him more room. I shook my head. I was falling deeper into this pull he had over me. Not saying that I don't like it, it's just its not always convenient. Especially right now when I heard the front door open and Pam call up the stairs.

"You better be getting ready. We have a full house coming tonight." She yelled. Meant for me, I knew it. Because there was no way she would have told that to Eric, defected or not. He was still her master and she didn't demand Eric to do anything that I know of. It was the other way around. I sighed.

I stood up but Eric was quicker. His hand enclosed around my wrist. I was spun in a circle, then lifted and the next thing I knew I was sitting in his lap, facing him with my legs spread wide around his waist. I closed my legs tighter around him. I had to have power of this situation and I couldn't do that if my legs were spread wide enough to where his hand could sneak down and rub a particular spot.

My heart began to pound in my chest. I leaned in and kissed him gently. I just had too but I was in more control of myself than I was a little while ago. To say the least I felt proud, but that's not all I felt. I felt stronger physically and more alert now that it wasn't clouded by passion. His lips brushed mine softly and his tongue darted out and licked my lips, trying to open them. He was getting frustrated; I could see it on his face. I had to giggle and when I did, I pushed my tongue out to meet his tongue quickly and then draw it back in my mouth. He was surprised that I caught him off guard. He growled hungrily.

"You don't fight fair." He accused his eyes narrowing playfully. I got a flashback of a conversation of Eric and I before this all happened. He said the same words that night too. It made me giggle all over again. He sounded like himself.

"Never said I did," I pointed out. "But we really do need to get ready. There are people coming, I guess to figure out a game plan. Pam will have my head if I'm not down there in time."

"I would never let her do such a thing." He told me seriously. His eyes were glazed with lust; lust that I wanted to return but now was not the time.

"Still I think we should go. Pam would…" That's all that I could get out.

It happened so quickly, one moment my legs were around his waist and then next I felt the soft bed on my back. My legs were spread wide and a tall Viking was in between them towering over my small body. Eric was holding me by my upper thighs and he was pushing himself against my pants. I could feel his hard erection, pressing through his jeans.

Just in the sudden change of position and the fact that I could feel his want for me, through his jeans, my legs began to shake. They were weak and soon I would lose all my concentration and beg him to take me just like this. Before I could protest his hands slid down behind my knees and hitched my legs on his back. He then placed his hands on either side of my head and slowly began to descend. It was like watching one of those romantic movies where the guy leans down, whispers sweet nothings in the girl's ear and then they get it on and it's totally amazing. Yeah the only difference was that I wasn't _watching _it happen, it was happening to me, right now.

My heart was already beating too fast but now I thought it was going to pop out of my chest. I could feel my arousal begin and if he kept at this I would be drenched. I needed to remind myself to keep a leveled head and also to remember to take a shower because I was _totally_ going to need it. Especially when almost everyone that was coming over had a very keen sense of smell. What I needed was a cold shower,_ ice_ cold. Yes, I need to keep distracting myself from the beautiful creature inching his way down on top of me this very minute. I looked right at him, keeping my face impassive. It wasn't working too well. Eric breathed in deep and I watched his eyes dilate, his left side of his mouth moved into a very Eric smile. I knew what he smelled; my obvious want for him and I couldn't hide it. Eric gently kissed my lips before moving over to my ear. My toes curled when he licked my earlobe before he took it between his teeth. I had to bite my lip hard and not give into him. I heard Pam again but this time she was talking to someone else. More people were arriving. I needed to get moving before any other unwelcome guest came in and saw this position.

Eric must have noticed me moving my head to look at the door because he spoke.

"Forget them, my lover. Just be with me right now." His voice was husky and his accent was more pronoun. His hands glided down my sides and to my waist as he proceeded to pull me closer. "I can't stop thinking about you, about your body. What I haven't seen of you. I want it all, right now." He growled slowly, rippling out of his chest. It was a mix of relaxation and wanting all at the same time. "I have an _insatiable_ hunger for you. I _need_ you."

I twitched in more places than one. My nerves were surging and standing at attention. His touch felt electrifying. _Control yourself Sookie._

"I can't Eric. We can't. This is important, what's going to happen downstairs. Please." I said to him, trying to convince myself more than him I think.

He tried to catch my eyes but I wasn't looking. I was still fixed on looking at the door. For more reasons than just the one. For one thing, anyone could walk in. For another I was already too far gone that if I looked at Eric I was afraid I would just tear his clothes off. I contemplated it in my mind. What did I really want more?

To my astonishment my hands went up to his chest and rubbed down through his unbuttoned shirt and down to the golden blond curls that made a trail to the part of his body I wanted most right now. He moaned softly as I felt the muscles contract and dance around below his skin. His member twitched in his pants. I bit my lip and looked at the door one last time. Before I could really make a decision we were off the bed and standing next to each other as the door opened to reveal Pam.

She didn't say anything but her blond eyebrows rose. She crossed her arms and began tapping her foot. She then put her index finger on her left hand to her wrist on her right. She tapped what appeared to be a watch in rhythm with her foot. _At least I wasn't naked this time._ Pam's signature smile broadened her face and I knew she was thinking of a million ways to make fun of this little situation but I figured she decided now wasn't the time to tell me about them.

"Hurry up will you please." She said and spun on her heel and left the room. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"I really don't like that we get interrupted every time we are about to make love, my lover." He told me gently but I could hear a serious strain in his voice. It was bothering him. I giggled I couldn't help it.

"Maybe destiny is trying to tell us something?" I laughed pretty damn hard. Because if I didn't I would be just as mad as Eric. "That it's not meant to be." I laughed again and opened my eyes to look at Eric. He stood very still and his face was totally serious. He wasn't angry but upset I would guess. I didn't know what I said. I had to back track and only came up with one reason why he would react in such a way. I gasped at my own stupidity. "Eric, you know I was kidding right? I could care less about what 'destiny' has planned for me. If I want you, then I want you. I make my own destiny." I smiled at him and rubbed his shoulder. He relaxed at my touch.

"And do you want me, Sookie?" The smile was back. I liked playing flirty games with Eric. This Eric and the normal Eric. It's always fun.

"Hmm. Depends on how bad you want me." I countered raising my eyebrows playfully.

In the next instant I was up against the wall with his lips crushing mine. I nearly moaned when his hand glided lightly against my lower parts. Just think of when he _actually _touched me with the part I wanted most of his body. I would probably explode.

"I want you very, very badly Sookie." He whispered sensually. I trembled with want.

His teeth captured my lower lip then and brought it into his mouth. He began to suck slowly, gliding his tongue back and forth. I could feel his fangs as they scraped over the rim, bringing just a bit of blood to the surface. Eric sucked again more powerfully; but this time I wasn't afraid. I trusted him completely. It brought a whole new hunger to me. I wanted his blood just as he had my own. As soon as he released my lip I brought my tongue to swipe across his bottom one as well. I looked up to meet his eyes, pleading clearly etched in my gaze. Eric knew what I wanted without asking and without any hesitation whatsoever he dipped his fangs into his own flesh and let me suck on his.

I had to admit Eric tasted wonderful. Much different than Bill. Bill's blood had a salty taste to it, with a very subdued hint of something sweet. It was bland compared to Eric's. Who had a sweet honey taste, yet also a spicy cinnamon flavor. It truly was the most intoxicating taste I ever had the pleasure of trying. I always remembered it, since the first time I had it. It's simply something you couldn't forget. He moaned into my mouth and I felt him move his hands to the buttons of my pants. My stomach jumped happily. He got it open quickly and the fly undone just as fast but then again we had more important things to do as of right now. I pulled my mouth away from his exhilarating flavor and those luscious lips reluctantly.

"We have to go." I said sadly and he laughed.

"There is always later?" He asked me and I felt like my night just brightened up.

I leaned up on my toes to kiss his lips. He was so tall and now that he shifted to his full height I needed to. "Of course or I wouldn't be going downstairs." I said as sexy as I could manage and smiled my brightest smile.

To this he smirked and stepped away. Giving me room to go to the bathroom, which was attached to the bedroom.

"I can join you, if you would like." He offered and I was very temped to accept.

"If you do that, we wouldn't be able to keep our hands to ourselves. I don't think you could be a good boy and just take a shower." I said slyly but I knew he was the furthest thing from a boy. He was a grown man, a thousand year old vampire that was very equipped in the sexual departments.

He stepped closer to me again but didn't grab a hold this time. I didn't know if I was happy or sad about that but I tried not to think of it.

"I could be a very good _boy_ with you." He said dreamily. He knew just as I thought. He was no boy by any means.

I laughed. "I doubt that and I highly doubt that I could be a good girl." I said and turned away from him before I would act impulsively and take him on the floor.


	17. Alliance

**Author's Note:** Heyyy everyone! Its 5:40 in the morning and I just finished off this chapter. Ha-ha. I really don't know how it sounds. I really hope it makes some sense because I am so tired! I wanted to get a chapter out to you tonight because for one, I was bored and two I love that I have you guys as my readers and wanted to give you a chapter as a present. :)

Well anyways, here is the chapter. I hope it isn't too confusing. Ha-ha.

Read and review please!

Enjoy guys!

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO—SharaMoon

* * *

After the nicest, shortest shower of my life I hopped out and grabbed the towel to wipe my body off. I was dreading what was to come next. It was already hard to even make myself go downstairs when my body so wanted to be elsewhere. I reluctantly got dressed and stepped into the bedroom. Eric was there of course, waiting for me. He sat perched on the same chair we got our lust filled night started.

Moving quicker than ever, he then stood in front of me. We stood smiling at each other. I knew we had to do this. I gripped his hand gently and walked to the hall. I could hear a lot of talking, so I thought the meeting already started. I let go of Eric's hand reluctantly. There was too much already going on. We didn't need to hear anything more about our weird relationship as it was. That thought made me stop in my tracks. Did we have a relationship? I sure hope it was like that; I found myself saying. It made me blush and Eric raised a questioning eyebrow but I just shook my head. I didn't want to feel stupid and we had far more interesting things to deal with tonight.

We descended the stairs and slipped into a room that was brightly lit with lamps. The walls were a dark brown, reminding me of chocolate. The crown molding was a bright teak color. There were abstract painting all around the room but that was as far as I got because the room was very crowded. A few faces I recognized. Colonel Flood and the second was Alcide. My stomach fluttered on that face. It always does. I brushed it off my shoulder. The room was full with weres, probably from Colonel's pack. After looking closer I saw that there were also a few vampires. Some from the bar and some I didn't recognize. To say the least, the room that once was very large looked so small, filled with so many people.

I sighed and stepped up. Eric followed close on my heels. The next thing I knew I was being hugged by someone with red hair. Her grip was cold.

I leaned back and smiled brightly at the face.

"Jessica! How you doing? Why are you here?" I was astonished and to be honest, I did a quick evaluation of the room to see if my formal lover was here as well. Nope, I didn't see him anywhere.

"I'm great! Pam called to tell me we were having a meeting." She looked up at Eric. "I'm in his area and I will defend for you and him." She sounded so proud. I hugged her on an impulse. God bless Jessica's heart but she is a baby vampire, she's fast but she is still so young and I was afraid she would get hurt. Bill hasn't trained her too well either. I heard that he started to and she was getting better but still I felt like the mother hen to her. I didn't want her to put herself into harm's way, even if it was for me. No, that made it worse.

"Jess, you don't have to be here." I whispered.

Her eyes grew wide. "I know that but I haven't heard from Bill," I winced at the name, but just a bit. "So I wanted to make sure you were alright. I was worried about you and then I heard what Pam told me and I want to help. You're my friend, Sookie. I'm stronger than you think." She added stubbornly but smiled.

I smiled back as best as I could. "I know you are."

"Alright well if were done getting acquainted we need to figure everything out." Pam's voice rang from somewhere in the middle of the room. I bumped past people to get a better view. "As you all see, Eric has been put under a spell. We need an alliance, to get this off of him." All eyes fell on Eric. He felt self conscious and I gripped his hand without thinking but after I thought about it I froze stiff. It wasn't because everyone's eyes fell on me then. It was because I _felt _how he was feeling. It wasn't strong, I noticed after a second thought. But still, it made me feel different, something I wasn't use to. I gulped and brushed it off for later, when I could think.

"These are not normal witches. They are weres." Pam continued after a pause.

"Impossible." One of the weres said. He was a tall boy; maybe nineteen. He had short spiky black hair and dark brown eyes.

"We were there, you weren't. They are were witches." Pam said simply. "They are working for the Queen of Louisiana. The queen wanted Sookie for her own. When Sookie didn't go to her and Eric interfered, she so cleverly brought were witches in to help. So her hands wouldn't get dirty." Pam continued. "She wanted Eric to kill Sookie and then for him to meet his true death by never remembering how to go to ground when the sun rose the next day. It might have worked but it didn't. Eric didn't kill Sookie."

I turned to hear growling close to my ear. Alcide stepped up. "Why does she want Sookie?"

"Because Sookie is a fairy," When this shocked half of the room Pam continued. "She's not full. She is a human/fairy hybrid. Sookie didn't become the queen's pet." Pam snorted. "So my guess is because she didn't get what she wanted the queen is throwing a hissy bitch fit and just wants to make sure no one else has Sookie."

I gulped. This was very complicated. I didn't know the Queen would go this far.

"Why have you called us, Pam?" Colonel Flood spoke his voice deep and had authority radiating from it. You could just tell.

"Because they are werewolves of course. They are in your area and you have an obligation to take them out. They also are more powerful and they could be difficult for just vampires. We need more people on our side, to stand with us and fight." She answered calmly.

Flood didn't respond he just nodded.

I thought hard about what Pam said. The wolves did seem stronger. I caught a glimpse of Pam, Chow and Eric fighting off the wolves around my house. At the time it didn't seem to matter much, with me getting nearly ripped to shreds but Pam was on the ground a lot and fighting pretty hard. What could be different about those weres and the ones standing here next to me? I gasped as an image ran through my mind. Russell gave his were followers his own blood. They were stronger. Eric's voice came into my head then. _"When they have a bit of our blood, their strength can be a challenge. Even for me." _I was pulled out of my own thinking by strong hands gripping my shoulder.

"Sookie?" Eric's voice was there in my ear.

"I think I know why they're stronger. I feel like kicking myself for not thinking of it earlier!" I said loudly. "Vampire blood! The queen is supplying them!"

Pam mulled that over before nodding to herself. "That does seem very likely. I thought I smelled vampire blood on the ones I was fighting." She smiled at me. "Nice thinking, Sookie."

I looked at Alcide. I felt like I needed to supply more of an answer. "It's just like Russell, don't you see? She could have gotten the idea from him!"

Alcide and I watched the weres drink Russell's blood in the bar, Lou Pines. I knew he was remembering it as I looked at him. After that Alcide nodded and so did half of the weres.

"There, that's settled." I was rather proud of myself.

Just then there was a popping sound from the middle of the room and my great-grandfather strolled through the crowd of supes. I knew he could hide his scent so I wasn't worried. Niall wasn't alone though. There was a rather skinny girl walking with him. She had short brown hair and blue eyes and she had an amazing smile. She didn't seem uncomfortable walking in on a group of vampires and werewolves. This must be the witch.

My great-grandfather walked up to me and kissed me again. This time on the forehead. I tried not to blush at that. "Great-granddaughter, I bring you the witch. Maybe she can help." He motioned with his hands to the girl standing there. She was a little younger than me. I could tell.

"Amelia Broadway," She extended her hand and took mine. "It's so nice to meet you, Sookie. Niall has told me all about you." Amelia smiled radiantly.

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled just a bright. "So you think you could help us with this?"

"I'll try. If we can't take off his curse, I can definitely protect the house you're staying in." She told me.

"Well hello, gorgeous blue eyed human." Pam spoke from behind me. Her voice was cool and it seemed to purr.

"Well hello to you too." Amelia let go of my hand and started to pace around me. I noticed that she gets off track real easy. That's not all I learned though. I'm guessing Amelia is a lesbian. I didn't know how I felt about that. Well, it's Pam she seems interested in and not me, so I could deal with it.

I turned to Niall. "We believe the were witches are drinking vampire blood. The queen is supplying them."

Niall nodded. "That is very likely. I'm proud of you for thinking of that." He leaned his hand forward and caressed my hair and patted my head. I laughed a bit. Then my attention turned to Eric. He was standing there and he felt out of place. I felt sorry for leaving him in the midst of conversation. I walked over and gently rubbed his arm. Eric's blue eyes found mine and he managed a smile.

"You ok?" I whispered.

"Of course, as long as your close to my side." His eyebrows wiggled and I laughed. I wanted this meeting over with right now. So I could show the Viking vampire just how close I could get to him.

I turned back to the crowd of people who were all talking. Pam was flirting with Amelia and Amelia seemed to be eating it all up, Alcide was talking with Colonel Flood and a few other weres, and Jessica was talking to another vampire casually. I guess I was the one who had to call everything back to order.

"Alright everyone! Come on let's figure some stuff out." Almost everyone looked at me, except Pam. "Come on Pam, leave your pick up lines back home and let's focus." I clapped my hands together. Pam raised an eyebrow but then smiled just a bit.

"Amelia, can you try to get this curse off right now?" I looked over at the new girl. Her eyebrows drew together and she pulled her purse off and settled it on the couch. Then she leaned in and grabbed a heavy looking book. I watched her read over a page or two. Finally, she shut the book and walked casually over to where Eric and I stood.

"Don't attack me." She warned Eric. She waited for him to nod before she carefully placed her hands on each of his shoulders. She had to reach up on her toes to do that though. Amelia began to chant and that took several minutes. Everyone around was watching her in intently. I looked at Eric and out of nowhere there was a barrier around him. It was a thick white color and I noticed then that Amelia was shaking. She gasped and almost fell to the ground if it wasn't for my arms reaching out and grabbing her.

"That…is one…hell of a spell." She breathed in and out quickly, trying to catch her breath.

"So it didn't work?" I whispered. My heart sank.

"No," She said slowly. "The thing with magic is that there are a lot of different spells that could do the same result. But this is nothing I have ever seen before. It's very strong and I bet more than one witch cast this upon him."

"How many do you think?" Pam asked.

"A coven." She said surely. "They must have all chanted the spell. In the same sense there has to be a main witch, the group leader. That person would have picked the spell, added what they wanted to it and then made everyone else follow their lead."

"How do we get this off of him then?" I was upset by now. Not because Amelia couldn't take it off just the fact that these witches did this to Eric.

"You have to make the lead witch take it off." She answered calmly.

"Alright." I felt deflated. I slumped against the couch. I felt tears prick my eyes but I held them back. "We need to find these witches, kill the lower ranking ones but make sure we don't kill the leader because we need to get the leader to take the spell off so Eric can remember everything." I said to myself mostly. "Is that all?" No one spoke for some time and no one answered me.

"Sookie?" Amelia bent down to face me. "There might be a way I could make him remember some of his life. Like he would remember in small increments. It wouldn't be nearly as affective as if we got the coven to take it away but he would remember some things. I'm going to be honest with you though, most of his memories probably won't come back from my spell, seeing as the one that's placed on him is very strong and has a barrier, but it's worth a shot right? She whispered.

To be honest I could see a reason to do this. It's better than nothing, for one thing and then, Eric could also remember how to fight. We would need him when it came to that. He may be a strong vampire right now but I saw that the werewolves were getting the better of him outside of my house because he had no technique in battle. He needed to remember what his fighting style is. There are going to be more witches when we finally attack, I know it. And therefore he needs to be able to kick some serious ass. I sighed.

"Can you focus on one area for him to remember?" I said.

"Yeah, I can do that." She smiled at me.

"He needs to remember how to fight." I looked up at Pam and she was nodding in agreement. We needed him to help take these witches out. I watched Amelia nod. "If we are to have the upper hand in this battle, then he needs to remember he's got some serious skills in combat." I looked at Eric and smiled. He seemed confident about the prospect of fighting, maybe even a little proud.

"I can sure try." She gripped my hand and stood up. Amelia dragged me to my feet and then we both glanced around the room.

"So we are going to fight?" A young were woman from the back spoke up.

"Yes, there is no other way that I see." Pam said proudly. She loved to kick ass I guess. "You will have your memories back, I promise you master!" She smiled affectionately at Eric and to be quite honest so did I.

Eric's eyes began to devour my body and I blushed. I tried to look away so I didn't jump him right here, with a house full of supes. Alcide stepped up to speak now.

"We can track these witches. They were at your house right Sookie?" He asked me. I quivered remembering.

"Yes some of them. I'm guessing it wasn't the whole pack." I spoke wisely. There couldn't have been more than eight of them at my place that night.

He nodded. "This is going to take a few days. You know that right?"

"We need to move quickly." Pam said seriously. "At anytime they could find Eric and kill him. He is so vulnerable right now. We were lucky they didn't have the whole coven at Sookie's house. We would have lost Eric for sure. There would have been too many of them together. Multiple targets to fight against is hard enough, now that we know they had vampire blood in them they are ten times worse. Difficult for even Eric to deal with when he is his normal self." She sighed. "So keeping that in mind they won't send a small group next time. They will come together, all of them. We need to hurry." She said the last sentence slowly and deadly.

"Once we figure out the location, we need to come up with a plan. That will take a few days." Alcide's voice was gruff and strained.

"Don't make it anymore than three, werewolf." Pam said coldly.

There was an uncomfortable silence. You could just tell no one wanted to work with each other. Vampires hated weres and vice versa but they both felt obligated to fight in this battle.

"Excuse me," Amelia stepped in the middle between them. "That's why I'm here. I can put protection over the house." She smiled at Pam and batted her eyelashes. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes I know that you beautiful human but I want to get this over and done with." Pam smiled just as dazzling before taking a serious look and tapping her finger against her chin. "We also need to deal with the queen after this," Pam was thinking hard tonight. Me on the other hand, I didn't think I could deal with anything further than the witches right now. My head wanted to explode. "But we will deal with that after all the witch bitches are dead." She smiled an evil, corrupted smile.

The weres were getting ready to leave after a stressful night. To be totally honest, we really didn't accomplish anything. We knew that the witches work for the queen and they are drinking her blood, Colonel Flood's pack is going to be helping us in our battle and to track down where these witches' base is and Amelia was able to tell us about the curse that was upon Eric but she couldn't take it off. She is going to try to get him to remember how to fight, through a spell, because we need him to be able too. We all have a lot of things on our plates and my head seems to be spinning nonstop.

I reached up and patted Alcide's shoulder before he left. "Tell everyone I said thank you."

"Once this is over with, I want to take you out for a night." He said to me. That came out of nowhere and I was shocked to say the least. I had to look down at my own feet. I really didn't know where I stood with any guy at the moment but I'm pretty sure I was with Eric in some way. I would feel like I betrayed Eric if I went out with Alcide. Does that mean I think of us as a couple? Oh, never mind. My head hurt too much to think about it. Luckily for me I didn't have to say anything to Alcide. Colonel Flood had called for him and he left after giving me a half hug because Eric was watching him through narrowed eyes.

I walked over to Eric after that. He put his arms around me and held me tight against his chest. I felt content at this moment. I let everything fall behind me. There was just Eric, Pam, Niall, Amelia and I left in the house. Everyone else had left. The ones that were here walked to the kitchen to discuss some of the spells Amelia is going to be putting over the house. I really hoped she was a good witch, because Pam's words had scared me. That the witches could come and kill us quickly if they found us. We needed protection and I was smart enough to know that. I sighed. I didn't want to think of anything but somehow I couldn't just let it all go like I wanted too. It swarmed back into my mind so suddenly. I gripped tighter around his waist as new thoughts swam into my mind. I wanted Eric to have his own life again, his normal life. This all wasn't fair for him. I was the reason this was happening to him, because of me I dragged him down. I could see that now and I had to change it, make it better.

"We are going to get your memory back, I promise Eric." I whispered and kissed his chest.

"You are sad." He pointed out.

"I feel guilty. Because you protected me and that's why the queen had this curse put on you. Because she didn't get me, she is taking it out on you. I don't like it." I let a tear fall down. I couldn't help it.

I felt his cool finger rub my cheek collecting my tear. I looked up into his eyes as he brought his finger to his mouth, tasting my tears.

"I don't want you to feel guilty." He smiled suddenly. "I could take that all away for awhile, if you would let me." My heart started pounding in my chest. Eric leaned down to kiss me and I rose to my toes. When we were about an inch away from each other he whispered, "Do you accept?"

I opened my mouth to answer him but a new voice entered my ears. One that I knew very, very well.

"Yes Sookie, are you going to accept?"


	18. I hate you

Author's Notes: Hey readers! I hope you all had a wonderful New Year!

Alright getting right down to business, this chapter took me awhile to write tonight because I am dealing with a MAJOR headache. It hurts pretty badly. So if I made any mistakes please don't get too mad at me. Ha-ha. I can't really pay attention to the screen but I already started writing and wanted to finish it.

Read and review! I need those reviews! :P

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

Enjoy!

XOXO-Sharamoon

* * *

I was shocked to hear that voice. I lowered my lips away from Eric and turned to stare at another unwelcome guest. Bill was standing in the doorway to the house. His stance was very stiff and he looked mighty pissed. I really didn't want to deal with this shit. It wasn't his place to ask me anything anymore. Hadn't I told him that I never wanted to see him ever again?

"This isn't your business." I said coldly. I wasn't embarrassed by what he saw I was simply angry with him trying to make me feel guilty. Well it's not going to work anymore.

"You are my business!" Bill growled. His eyes were wild with rage.

"Like hell I am!" I screamed. "You betrayed me! You lied to me! You have no reason to be here!"

He growled but his eyes weren't on me anymore. They were looking straight into Eric. It was only now that I stopped and thought for a minute, did I realize that I felt like I couldn't breathe. I had good reason for that though, I noticed was being squeezed very tight by Eric. I pushed at his chest for him to ease up. By now we weren't the only ones in the room. We had the rest of the company here too. They were all standing here watching as if to see what happens next. I heard Amelia muttering under her breath about how she should have put up the protection spells as soon as she got here. To tell the truth, I wish she would have too.

Eric finally released me, but kept a protective arm wrapped around my waist and stared right back at Bill, with such hatred in his eyes than I have ever seen before in someone. I told Eric about Bill and I am sure he knew who this was.

"Don't you touch her." Bill said so deadly that I shivered. "Sookie is mine!"

I had to roll my eyes on that one. I am my own person and I don't belong to anyone but myself. I chose who I want to be with. Why doesn't he understand that I don't want him anymore?

"I really don't think you know who you are talking to." Eric matched his voice and stepped out in front of me. I threw my arms around his right wrist, trying to keep him in place. I really didn't want there to be a fight. "Sookie is no longer yours. It quite plain enough to see, I thought. She is here with me, is she not?"

"Eric, please don't." I whispered because Eric was edging closer to Bill every turn he maneuvered. I didn't ask him to stop because for Bill's sake I just thought he wasn't even worth it.

"That's right, listen to her." Bill said. He didn't sound scared, it was more of a You-better-listen-or-your-gonna-get-hurt kind of voice. That was all bullshit; a male attitude scenario. We all knew who would win in this fight if it came to that. Eric would rip Bill easier than toilet paper.

"Just because I don't remember my life, doesn't mean that I don't know and feel that I rank higher than you. Sookie has already told me that I am Sheriff. Don't challenge me or I _will_ kill you." Eric growled. I shivered out of habit; I couldn't quite turn off the caring I had for Bill, even though he hurt me so bad. I was in love with him at some point in my life and that point ended a week and few days ago. What can a girl do? It wouldn't all just go away with a snap of the fingers. I'm not stupid enough to believe that it would, but I definitely found myself wishing it worked like that.

I watched Eric's hands curved as if they were becoming claws. I looked around, trying to find a way out of this before blood went flying and it ruined my yellow shirt. I couldn't believe I was worrying about my clothes when Eric and Bill were literally inching closer together. My eyes fell upon the other people in the house. No one seemed to be ready to stand up against this; well that's just _great_! I knew it had to stop before it got out of hand and we had a dead vampire on our hands. We didn't need that on top of everything else. I just didn't know what to do with two vampires that were both looking like they were ready to kill.

"Just wait a minute for Christ Sake!" I yelled breathing quicker than I usually did. Soon I would be hyperventilating. "Bill I am not your concern and I definitely don't belong to you! You should leave; I don't know how you found out..." Then something popped into my mind. "Speaking of which how did you find me?" I grabbed Eric's arm with all my might and he slipped closer to me.

"You've had my blood...I know where to find you." Bill said arrogantly.

"Well if that doesn't make me feel all safe! I can't trust you, further than I could throw you anymore!" I took a deep breath. "I want you to leave me alone. I want that more than anything I ever wanted and I thought I made that pretty clear when I sent your ass packing out of my house!"

"I came to tell you that I was the one who told Pam about the queen's agenda." He took a relatively calm voice.

I grabbed Eric's arm because he seemed to be fuming. I couldn't blame him. I was right there with him on that one.

"So did you think that would give you brownie points with me?" I asked sarcastically. "To be honest, I really don't care where the information came from. All that I know is that I want to get Eric straightened out, finish what needs to be done and get on with my damn life the way I choose it!"

"I really think you should leave now, Bill Compton." My great-grandfather spoke. It wasn't his normal tone. He sounded angry.

Bill seemed to ignore Niall and kept looking at me. His eyes grew soft. I had to look away. I didn't want him to pierce my heart any more than he already did. I had to quit him, like a drug.

"Sookie, I called because I wanted you to know I no longer care for what the queen wants. She might kill me after this for betraying her but I care for you, I love you." I closed my eyes and folded my fingers into a tight fist.

"I want to speak to Bill alone please." I looked around. They all seemed shocked and I was afraid to look at Eric but I couldn't resist. His anger was pronounced on his face but I felt his sadness run through me. "I'll be fine." I told him but he didn't budge. Neither did anyone else. "Come on, I can take care of myself for a few minutes." I folded my arms across my chest. Niall moved first. He walked up to me, his eyes darting knives at Bill. He was truly scary when he wanted to be. He grabbed my hands in his and thrust something into my palm. I knew what it was by the weight and texture.

"You use that if you have to." He whispered to me. I nodded and looked at Eric.

"Please Eric; it will only take a minute." Finally he sighed. Never taking his eyes off of me, he leaned down carefully and left a chaste kiss on my lips. I closed my eyes at the touch. I felt better and I felt more strength from just one touch. I heard Bill making a gasping sort of choking sound and I rounded on him. He was looking quite upset about the fact that I kissed Eric. Something he didn't want to or seem to grasp.

Everyone left the room and for some reason I walked out the front door. I felt like I just wanted more privacy to get this over and done with. Cut it loose.

I took a deep breath. "Bill what you said a few minutes ago about the queen and that she might kill you after all of this makes me more than mad, because I could go the same way. You came here to Bon Temps, to win me over and hand me over to the queen. What hurts me the most is that you were willing to take a person, you didn't even know. The Bill I know would never do that, but that was all a lie. This is who you really are." I gestured to him and continued on with my train of thought. "You were going to kidnap me and make me her pet. You might have changed your mind, but I find myself asking when did you change your mind?"

He seemed clueless and just stared at me. I continued.

"You know, did you magically fall in love with me after I had sex with you or after you had my blood?"

"Neither. When I got to know you..." He began but I cut him off.

"No matter what you say, it won't change the fact that you lied to me. You could have told me everything, the day you figured out that you were 'in love' with me." I said and I even used my fingers to make quotations.

"Forgive me! Please!" He shrieked. Bill looked like a man that had lost everything because his whole plan ended badly for him. He picked the wrong end of the stick and now he had to deal with it.

"I know now that I should have never come up to you the moment you walked into Merlotte's. I know now that I would have never been hurt so bad by someone I loved so much if I just stayed away. It would have saved me the heart ache and so many other problems." I put my shaking hands together and continued. "I loved you more than anything. I trusted you; I confided in you. To this very minute, I wonder how much you told the queen. Did you tell her how sex was with me? Or how my life as a child was pretty much fucked up because I lost my parents and no one wanted to be around me because I was some freak?" I sighed and held back tears. "I don't know what you told her and it bugs me more than anything because I know I will never have a normal life now because I chose a man that was sent to abduct me. I gave you everything; my blood, my heart, my virginity because I truly loved you and I thought you loved me but it was all a ploy. A very well thought out plan on your part." My head swung back and forth as I told him how disgusted I was. "I can't forgive you for all that you put me through and I never will. It makes me sick to even imagining myself forgiving someone as vile as you really are." I had to stop and gulp. He didn't say one word. He just stared at me. So I continued. "I thought some vampires were really bad but you, Bill Compton you take the cake in deceit."

"How could you say that when you are staying with Eric! He is the one that is deceitful!" He countered.

"Why do you always try to make Eric out to be the bad guy?" I really wanted to know this. "You always turn what I say around on Eric. He has been nothing but kind and protective of me!"

"Oh yes I've seen just how kind he has been." He said coldly. He continued after that jibe. "Eric has lived longer than I have; he is more cunning than you give him credit for. He isn't the kind guy you are trying to portray him as. He is worse than I am when it comes to deceit."

"I really don't see how. Eric has never lied to me for one thing. He might have not always have told me the whole story or plan but what he tells me is true. And two he has never pretended to be interested in me to procure me for his queen! How dare you try to compare him to you! He hasn't hurt me the way you have."

"Oh but he will." Bill's voice was menacing now.

"Yeah, how so?" I asked. His tone of voice was pissing me off and I had to bite into my cheek to stay relatively calm.

"You think that Eric will want you forever? My dear Sookie, you have no idea what Eric Northman is like. He won't want you after he has his memory back and found out you have had sex with him. He would have finally gotten what he wanted." Bill laughed darkly. "What he wants is to find out why you are curious to him. He knows you have fairy blood now and he's even tasted it, _by force_! Once Eric figures out you are no more than every other human girl he has bedded he will get bored." His voice took on a creepy edge. It was almost as if he had snapped, like he was out of control. "Do you love him, Sookie? Because I can already tell you have shared blood; willingly this time I might add. If you love him, then you are a fool because Eric isn't capable of showing that kind of affection. He doesn't love."

"You're wrong." I whispered my voice quivering. Tears were falling now and I couldn't stop them. The bigger part of me wondered if I was in love with Eric. I came to the conclusion that I wasn't in love with him, but I cared for him very much. Maybe it will grow into love, but I was still too fragile right now.

"Oh am I? I've known him longer than you and I am more than sure he will not see you as his equal." I shook my head violently back and forth. Bill laughed again before continuing. "I've already told you this part. Open your ears and let it sink in. You are a human, with a bit of fairy blood. Nothing more than a meal and a nice treat! He will take what he wants and then he will leave you high and dry. What has made you think he has changed? How could you go from hating him so much to caring for him?" He added harshly.

"Because I was manipulated! You told me everything I ever knew about Eric! You made me hate him before I even gotten to know him. He is a good person. Through and through. That is much more than I could ever say for you!" I screamed at him.

"He doesn't remember who he is, that's the only reason you feel comfortable around him! The only reason you care about him is because he is a different person to you. Eric shows you he cares because he is defected and can't remember who he is." Bill's eyes changed so much to me as I looked into them now. He wasn't the same person I fell in love with. His eyes were so dark and were so blank of any life in him anymore. It was a void.

"Does that make you feel good? Is that what you like? Playing house with a vampire that would never love you if he was his normal self? He will never put you first in his life, he will never make you his. Eric will use you and take what he wants from you. When he's done getting his fill, you will be cast aside as a ragdoll. But right now I see that you're glad to hold him and care for him because he is a pretty boy. You like the idea of such a handsome man looking at you like you're the only thing in his world; the idea of someone looking at you like you're their shelter." I watched an evil smile spread across Bill's face before it became totally blank again.

"But this isn't a fantasy my dear Sookie, you can't make him be your puppet. Soon this little delusion will end and you will be all alone again. You aren't that important to him and you never will be. He loves his power too much, he loves putting himself above everyone else. But let me ask you, if I may be so bold," He spoke relentlessly. I was already standing there with my mouth hanging open. I couldn't speak. The smile was back too- no it wasn't a smile, he was showing me his fangs. "So how much have you gotten to know him Sookie? Through and through you say? Are you that desperate for love that you run into the arms of Eric! _Eric!_ Of all people you could be with! Oh wait! Never mind about that, your own kind rejects you." Bill said as if he pitied me. That cut deep into my chest. I couldn't really tell if he was making fun of me or not. I didn't really want to know either way. Still I stood there with nothing to say. I couldn't make myself say anything at all because I couldn't believe that all those months that I was with Bill, that it was all an act. It was though as I am seeing now, he is insane clearly. I was just shocked that I could have been with this vampire and never see his true side come out like it is now. I felt frozen.

In the next second he inhaled deeply before continuing. "I smell him all over you; so I'm guessing you opened your legs like a whore and begged for the only small fraction of love Eric Northman is capable of, when he is fucking you. That isn't love my dear sweet girl, its pure unadulterated lust. So, congratulations Sookie, you just became a fucking fangbanger!"

Well that unthawed me. My rage took center wheel. I walked straight over to him and slapped him as hard as I could across the face, making sure the silver necklace caught ahold of his cheek and making it bleed out. He screamed out in pain and grabbed his own face. While he was preoccupied with that I managed to pull my leg back as far as I could and with as much force as I was able to I kicked him square in the balls. Which was a lot because I had a lot of Eric's blood tonight. Bill toppled over, grabbing his own junk.

"You keep your dirty mouth shut, you fucking asshole." I said loudly and I looked down at him with hatred in my eyes. "Now that I know the real you, I'm sure I would have rather have been Eric's fangbanger than to ever have laid eyes on you. I would have rather been eaten alive than to have ever touched your sick body." My mind clicked into place and I began to go with the motion. "Eric is all man and he beats you in every aspect." I smiled just as crazy. I would enjoy this next part, coming clean with something I use to feel so guilty about.

"Let me tell you something else Bill," I leaned down to get closer to him, my smile still in place. I whispered, "Ever since the Dallas trip whenever we had sex, I imagined it was Eric that was giving it to me because if I didn't I couldn't get off." I laughed out right as his eyes widened. "Bite into that, you sorry excuse for a vampire. You're never going to hurt me again. I will not have any feelings for such an evil bastard like you." And I turned my back on him; my tears were finally done being shed for Bill Compton. Before I could react, my great-grandfather was out of the house and zoomed past me. I whipped around to see that Bill was closer to me than before. I didn't know if he planned on attacking me or what but it was rather chilling. I looked at the compromising position he was in now. Bill was on his knees and Niall stood behind him. There was a long silver sword in Niall's hands and it looked like it was cutting into Bill's throat.

"You will leave right now, if you value your head attached to your shoulders." Niall's voice was brittle and deadly.

Bill looked at me one last time and his face showed sadness. It didn't affect me anymore. "Remember what I have said. When everything returns to normal, you will see that I was right. I am sorry for what I had said, I didn't mean it." He looked away.

"I meant what I said. Leave me the fuck alone. I don't want to ever see you. I hate you!" I told him. My voice had a brittle icy ring to it. I thought it fit nice with the setting. I wanted him to know I wanted nothing to do with him.

I turned to see Eric standing there staring at me. I bet he heard all of that. I had a weird impulse, I got a wave of his happiness, his pride in me and I acted without even thinking. I leaned up on my tiptoes and laid a kiss on Eric's beautiful lips. It wasn't because I wanted to torture Bill or to get back at him but just because I know where I wanted to be at this moment. I make my own destiny. Right now I wanted to be away with Eric and letting him take all my senses away. Making all my problems drift away just like he said he would do for me. I believe him.

I wouldn't think Bill Compton ever again, because I truly didn't care if he killed over. I've moved on to bigger and better things. My Viking vampire, who was so kind and gentle with me. I thought that was a good place to start. I am starting fresh; I'm rebooting myself. I'm going to forget the past and move forward. I believe a good place to pick up my life would be with Eric. I wanted us to pick up right now, in a secluded bedroom and make love over and over again because that is where my true desires lay. They always have been. I've just been too ignorant to believe it.

* * *

********Author's Note!********

If you **REVIEW** I will be messaging you a sneak peek of the next chapter….and guess what that chapter is going to have in it? Im thinking **LEMON**! Come on guys! Review and you will get a sneak peek of the next chapter, if you have a Fanfic account that is. For all my fans that don't have accounts, I am sorry! :( Makes me sad that I can't make all you guys happy. ((Make an account! :P))


	19. Cherish

**Authors Notes:** Oh my god! Thank you so so so much guys! I got so many reviews on that last chapter! Wow! You guys are the best readers a writer could ask for. I think of you guys as my friends and I love you guys! Thank you all very much!

I planned on waiting a few days to bring this chapter out but I just couldn't wait anymore. Haha. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

_**Another note more serious:**_ **If you aren't 18 years or older, please do not read this story. This is a very graphic story!**

Other than that this is the next chapter. I had fun writing it and I really do hope you guys enjoy it. I hope it 'Met your expectations.' Ha-ha.

Thank you again so much readers! It means the world to me that you guys loved the last chapter. There is still a bunch of drama going to be happening, so please stay tuned.

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW**: You know I love to hear what all you guys have to say, so please keep reviewing. I loved that I got so many on the last chapter I would love to see that many, every chapter that comes out. :) It's my inspiration. :)

**My Chapter Playlist:**

Lay it down-Lloyd

Bed-J Holiday

Every time we touch (slow)-Cascada

I listened to these on repeat for the most of the night. Haha!

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch! I don't own the characters or the songs I list in any of my chapters.

Please enjoy this chapter! I really hope you do. R&R!

XOXO-Sharamoon

* * *

Kissing Eric was a beautiful thing. I could go on kissing him forever, I told myself but I wanted more. I wanted all of him. I just didn't want him, I needed him. He set my world on fire the first day our eyes met. He blazed into my life like a wild fire; setting my whole body to catch flame. I never wanted to admit that he got to me that way before but I could no longer hide from myself. I could no longer hide from this chemistry we seem to have with each other. Besides I didn't want to hide anymore. I feel closer to him than I ever felt to someone. I didn't know if it was the blood we very recently shared or if something above us is giving us a sign but every time I touch him it sends a wave of what I can only describe as burning light. It feels pure to me, like it's meant to be there.

I became aware that we weren't alone. Bill had left but we still had Pam, Niall, and Amelia standing there staring at us. Pam looked amused, Niall looked smug, and Amelia just looked like she wanted some loving for herself. I had to laugh. This was one fucked up night and I didn't want it to be over. I wanted the best part saved for last. Which was time with Eric. I gestured a goodbye wave to my great-grandfather because he told me that he was leaving. I watched him pop out of thin air and he was gone. Amelia announced that she was going to start on the house protection spells and Pam said she would go help. That left Eric and I all to ourselves. I smiled lightly. I leaned down and kissed his chest sensually and I felt his muscles jump under the skin.

I put my hands on his waist and started moving him backwards out of the room and tried to get him to walk up the stairs. He helped me after he figured out that's what I wanted him to do. Finally we were in the room and I turned and locked the door with a hint of a smile on my lips. No more visitors for me and if someone else just happened to show up, I would be shooting them…in the head.

Eric looked at me with clear eyes for the first time tonight. No lust filled his beautiful blues. I inched toward him slowly, never taking my eyes off of his. Eric didn't show any emotion he just looked at me and I just looked at him; pacing myself to go gradually over to where he stood. Finally I could reach out and touch him. I grabbed his shirt, balled it up in my fists before I let it fall back to his chest. I then pushed him softly and he sat on the bed. This time I went between his legs.

Our eyes never did leave each other the whole time this was happening. I finally broke the eye contact as I leaned down and kissed his neck deliberately. I opened my mouth, planting hot open kisses along his throat. I felt him relax instantly. I wasn't as lust filled as I was earlier; I had a clear mind so I didn't fumble with the button of his jeans. Eric seemed to jump. Ok _Odd_.

Next thing I knew my wrists were being held by two big hands and Eric swiveled his head so his eyes were intent on mine.

"Sookie…" He whispered to me. Something in his voice made my heart deflate.

'Eric…don't…" I whispered unable to finish. I closed my eyes as rejection washed over my body. He probably thought I was too high maintenance with an ex such as Bill. Tears sprang to my eyes before I could stop them.

I turned my face away from him as quick as I could but the hand that was holding my left wrist came around under my chin and forced me to look at him. Rejection hurt and it was hurting me pretty badly right now.

"You're crying and I haven't even said anything but your name."

"You don't have too. I understand." I tried to move away but he wouldn't let me.

"Let me finish, please." Eric whispered. He waited for my answer and I just nodded. "Sookie, I don't want you to regret being with me in such a romantic setting. I don't want this to be just because of Bill. I want us to be together, I want to make love to you right here on this bed until the sun rises but I want it to be because you truly want this. Not because of what Bill has done and you feel as if you need to wipe him from your system."

I looked at him with my mouth on the floor before I busted out laughing. "Eric this isn't about Bill! Oh my god! I can't believe you thought it was because of that!" He growled, probably thinking I was making fun of him. I did a great big effort to reign it back in. "Eric, I want to make love with you because I simply want to. Not for any other reason. Bill is a prick, a person I will never love again. I don't want to think of him again. I want you, I have always wanted you, not because of just lust but because you seem to make me feel whole when were together. You make me laugh and smile and when you're your normal self, sometimes I can't stand your attitude but that is the territory when you care for someone."

"You care for me?" He whispered. His eyes were cast down at his own hands now.

"Very much, Eric. I was always too blind to really see it. I guess I was afraid of it. Afraid of what it could mean." I shrugged.

"Are you in love with me?" He asked this time looking into my eyes. My heart seemed to beat faster the way he said those words. It was so soft, so much emotion in them that I was knocked silent for a second.

I thought about what I thought earlier. I had to be honest.

"No, I don't think Im in love." I stopped to look at him. It would hurt me more than anything if he was hurt by my words. He seemed calm and relaxed so I continued. "After what happened a few minutes ago, Im not even sure what love really means. But I care for you, more than I have cared for another man." Except for my brother but that was in a whole different scenario. That was brother/sister caring. Not a man I am attracted to. _Why am I thinking of my brother? Yuck_! It was true though, right now I cared about Eric more than anything and I wanted to keep it that way.

"I understand what you mean because I feel…" He stopped. He didn't seem to want to say it.

"Go on." I urged.

"I feel as if I have always cared for you, as if it was natural for me. Not something completely new for me. I find that I have…feelings for you." He whispered. My belly had butterflies in it now. He made me all jittery. The normal Eric could very much have feelings for me. Anything is possible and I believe he cares for me and I would take what I could get from that Eric and be grateful. I smiled into his shoulder and blushed. Eric laughed, tilting my face up to him. "You're blushing and smiling. It's a beautiful combination."

"It's because you made me very happy and I really want to see where this goes. These feelings we are both feeling." I said stroking my hand across his collar bone.

I watched Eric smile. "Show me what you're feeling, because I want to feel you. All of you." He whispered seductively. I shivered all over and smiled.

I leaned down and kissed his lips. I pulled back to look at him once and went right in to get more. I had to. He opened his mouth first and my tongue darted in to explore. His grip on me tightened and he was pushing me closer to his body. I sighed happily and gripped his neck tighter, pushing him deeper into my mouth. Before I realized it happened, Eric was standing on his feet but he never broke our kiss once. I love how that happens. His tongue was doing wonderful things with mine, so complex that it was head spinning. Then I got an intriguing idea. I knew where I wanted his tongue more.

Eric finally broke the kiss and I gulped in air. I looked up at Eric as he looked down at me. He put his hands to the rim of my shirt and began lifting it. He was dragging out the process of that a little more than I wanted him too. I wanted him now, but this was much, much too slow. I felt his fingers grazing all over my skin each time he lifted it, inch by inch. I gasped as his hands hit my already hardened nipples and I watched his eyes glaze over. Finally the shirt was up and over my head and now hit the floor. I wasn't wearing a bra, so he saw me in all my glory. Of course he has seen it, but he still devoured me by looking on hungrily. His hands moved out in front of him, of course he would want to touch but I held up a finger and wiggled it. He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"It's not fair that I am half naked and you're not." I told him.

An eye crinkling smile lit his face. He seemed to like this game. To be truthful, I was beginning to too. I leaned over to his already half unbuttoned shirt. After I had unfastened the rest of the buttons, I slid the shirt open further. Dragging my nails lightly over his skin and I had the pleasure to hear him groan. I looked up and saw his eyes were closed so I took my chance. I leaned in and licked his nipple quickly, smiling vindictively all the while. I looked up at his totally astonished face and smiled coyly at him. I wanted to make the first real sexual move. Mission accomplished.

Without talking Eric grabbed my waist and pulled me against his body. He then leaned over me and I had to arch my back for him so he could reach his destination, which were my breasts. His cool mouth latched on and I gasped, trembling all over with just one simple move. His tongue flicked my right nipple hard and I whimpered through sheer joy. Eric's hands snaked up and grabbed my breasts and pushed them together. He stood there gripping them gently and his head swiveled back and forth as if to decide if he wanted to stay on the right or go to the left. It was almost funny to watch.

My arms went around his neck as he chose my left breast. His tongue was soft and very wet as he flicked it against my nipple, making it harden even more. Eric then trailed his tongue over slowly, down to the crease that was there because my boobs were being pushed together. He went back and forth in the crease for a few seconds before continuing his trail to the right breast. I leaned back as my whole body shook with delight. I was getting what I wanted. I felt his teeth graze it now and there was a jerking pulse between my legs as I felt myself dampen. I whimpered. What I wanted was for him to be in me.

Eric pulled my nipple with his teeth and I arched my back. While it was still in his mouth he flicked it again and I moaned his name. He became impatient after that. His hands dropped from my breasts, making them jiggle back into place as his hands went down to my pants. He had them unzipped and unbuttoned in no time. Eric's eyes burrowed into mine as he leaned down and carefully guided them down to the ground. He was now on his knees and very close to my womanhood. I watched him inhale deeply and growled with anticipation. I had to smile at that. The next thing I knew his hands were on my lacy panties and pushing them to the ground too.

After I was bare as I could ever be, I kicked the clothes from under my feet so they weren't in our way. Eric was still on his knees but he was looking at up at me. I began to feel a little self-conscious now that I was in the nude. I tucked a strained of hair behind my ear as I blushed.

Eric smiled again; he could feel how I was feeling. "Don't be nervous about your body, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." He told me and leaned in and kissed right below my naval. That probably wasn't true, what he said because he doesn't remember but what the hell? Why ruin the moment for us?

He moved his lips and kissed again, this time going just a bit lower. I could feel myself dripping with sex.

"Eric, please." I glanced at his pants and he was up in a flash. The only difference was that I was now sitting on the bed as he stood before me. His hands went to the waist of his jeans and slowly and carefully he unbuttoned them, and then even more slowly did he push the zipper down. Oh, I should have realized Eric likes to be a tease. He pushed his pants down to the floor and he stood in a pair of silky blue boxers but they didn't really conceal his manhood from me, with it bouncing up and creating a tent like shape around the material of his boxer briefs. Before I could see what he was doing, he leaned down and kissed me full on the lips before pulling away and grabbing the material of his underwear.

My breathing was rough and coming out in pants already as I waited to see the rest of him. Of course I saw a glimpse of it once before, but truthfully I hadn't really looked but I wanted to now. I watched Eric smile as he gripped the material tighter and shifted it. I leaned forward, almost licking my lips in the process. Eric made a noise of amusement and then he let go of the boxers and I nearly screamed. My face must have been priceless because he laughed out loud.

"Hmm. Do you really want to see me that badly, Sookie?" He asked roughly.

"I want to see you so bad right now, Eric. I need it." I told him desperately.

"And what would you give me if I did?" He was such a tease but I could play this game too.

Carefully I leaned back on my left elbow, keeping my head propped up to look him straight in the face. I snaked my right hand down, over my breast, past my stomach, and to my womanhood. I gently touched and I heard him growl.

"Anything you want. All of me. Every last fiber of my being, you can have if you just show me everything." I told him seriously.

That was all that needed to be done. The next time I looked he was standing there in all his glory and let me tell you there was a lot of it. I was having one of those moments because when I say a lot I mean…_holy shit batman_. I actually gasped and my eyes widened. I always knew he was big, but damn he was that big?

"You're so…big." I told him, my voice coming out in a whisper.

"Are you afraid?" He asked me.

I shook my head. "But I really don't think you're going to fit." I told him seriously and he laughed.

"Of course I will." He stepped closer to me and my eyes widened.

"No Eric, I really don't think I'm _that_ big inside to where it will all fit." I laughed but I couldn't have been more serious.

He was next to me in an instant and his lips were at my ear. "It will fit, because it was made for you." He whispered and then licked the lining of my ear. I shivered. "But I will help you adjust first if you like?"

I nodded still looking down at his beautiful member. Eric tilted my head up and kissed me deeply. He then gently guided me back on the bed. I crawled backwards with him crawling over top of me, never breaking our kiss what so ever.

"You will like this." He told me and I absolutely believed it. I was going to enjoy this very, very much.

He kissed my lips a few more times before moving his lips down my chin, to my neck, to my collar bone. He then switched to his tongue as he glided it down, licking both of my breasts individually before he moved on. He came to my belly button and his tongue did a circle around it before he placed a kiss right on top. I squirmed, he was getting close to the place I wanted it the most right now.

Eric looked up at me as he glided off the bed and I tried to grip hold. I didn't want him to leave me. He smiled and walked to the end of the bed, right below me and then lifted himself onto it and started making his way to me. My legs were squeezing tightly together and I didn't even know I was doing it. Eric's cool hands grabbed my knees and he gently guided them apart to make room for himself. He leaned down carefully, adjusting to the way he wanted to lay before grabbing my right thigh. He placed kisses going upward and he was inching himself to be right there at my center. My toes curled on their own accord. Just another few inches and he would be there but then he dropped my leg and I pouted. I literally whined and he laughed. Eric finally looked up at me as I was trying to catch his eye to tell him I couldn't play this game anymore. I was going to go insane.

"You smell amazing, Sookie." I felt his hand move up my thigh and gently graze over the part where I wanted his hands to be, his fingers inside. I groaned hard. "You are so wet." He touched again, this time a longer swipe of his hands. I arched my back, my eyes closing and my head hitting the pillow. "I wonder what you taste like." He told me and my head snapped back on that one. I have never heard that one before. My eyes were wide as he gently put his fingers-that had my fluid dripping from them- into his mouth. I watched his eyes close as he sucked on his own fingers, as if to take in all of its affects. After a few seconds of watching him suck away my fluids, he brought his fingers out of his mouth and licked them, once, twice, and a third time before looking at me. "You taste even better than I imagined."

I whimpered and felt my legs tremble. I wasn't the only one who noticed it, Eric did as well.

"Eric." I whispered roughly.

Eric lowered himself again without saying another word but he did smile at me. In a way that made my heart leap, we didn't need words. His fingers made contact and I my eyes rolled back. His fingers glided up and down my folds before he began to rub my nub. My toes curled and I moaned out.

"Look at me." Eric commanded and I looked down. "I want you to watch what I do to you."

Those words could have taken me over the edge but I refrained. I did as he asked and watched his every move. His thumb still was rubbing my most sensitive part but I felt his other hand move up and play with my womanhood. Eric looked up at me to make sure I was looking and of course I was. I wouldn't have missed the first contact for the world.

I watched his index finger on his other hand slipped into me. Eric had big hands and long fingers and I felt everything. It was amazing. I cried out in excitement. He slipped another digit into me, pumping into me in a slow motion. I watched as he put more pressure on my nub, circling harder. I moaned again. "Oh my god." I said that a few times. Im sure I did. I was already increasingly wet but the more times he pushed in, I felt that much more dampness between my legs. Eric added another digit and then another until I felt full. He pumped harder now as I felt my walls begin to contract.

"Eric, faster please." I begged. He complied but only fractionally. He speeded up but it was nowhere near to what I wanted. I groaned incoherent words.

Just then, I felt his thumb leave my nub only to be replaced by his tongue. It flicked my clit hard, repeatedly and never stopped. I cried out and gripped the bed sheets in my fists. I was almost there, I could feel it building. I was on the edge about ready to be pushed over when I felt his teeth replace his tongue as he bit lightly. It wasn't anything to draw blood but it did make me explode. I screamed his name over and over as wave after wave of orgasm escaped me. His fingers were still pumping inside of me as the waves crashed down around me. After what seemed like forever it was over and I was left a drift. Trembling more than I have ever trembled before. That was the hardest I had ever come and that was only Eric's fingers mind you.

Eric leaned up and kissed me unexpectedly, but welcome. I gripped onto him the best I could. Putting my thanks of such an amazing experience into the kiss as I could. How grateful I felt but I wasn't done. I wanted more; I wanted his member inside of me. I wanted to feel him come just as hard as I did. I didn't know if that was possible but it was good to imagine. I could taste my left over fluids from his tongue but that added to the hype.

"That was amazing." He told me softly and kissed my lips again.

I smiled at him. "Eric, please." I drifted my hand down his chest casually and he smiled.

"Please what?" He countered.

"Make love to me. I want to feel you." I gripped his shoulders and practically tried to throw him on top of me. Eric laughed again but he moved to position himself between my legs. I watched his own hand go between our bodies as he rubbed his member back and forth over my center. His eyes closed and he groaned loudly.

"You're so warm, it's driving me insane. I want to fuck you, Sookie." He told me. "I want to make love with you, more than anything."

"Then what are you waiting for?" I panted.

"I need to make sure it's what you want. I won't be able to take it back once it's done. Please, Sookie. Tell me you want me." Eric's voice was pleading now, he was begging me.

I bit my lip hard. "I want you Eric, more than I wanted anything. I want you to make love to me; right here, right now. Please."

That's all it took. He pushed into me roughly and no matter how much I prepared for it he was still that big and he was very long. I gasped loudly and my eyes closed tightly. Eric didn't move. He held still which I was grateful for. That was painful and I couldn't make my body ease.

"Look at me, lover." He told me. "You have to relax your body or it will still hurt."

I opened my eyes to see his looking right down at mine. I calmed down as I looked into his eyes. I smiled and nodded for him to continue. Eric leaned down though. His stomach against mine but surprisingly there was hardly any weight. His hands that were on either side of my head now move under the small of my back and glided up and gripped my shoulders from behind. His fingers folded over the tops of my shoulders. Eric was holding me tightly, protecting me even as we are making love. I felt a tear run down my cheek before I could stop it and I felt Eric's lips close around the drop and suck it until it was no more. He didn't ask me why I cried, he just looked at me soberly. Calming me with his eyes.

It was only now did I realize that he hasn't moved not an inch since he first pushed himself deep within me. Eric has a lot of self-control for not remembering anything. I was proud of him. I had a moment to think and the first thing that popped into my mind was how whole I really did feel. No, not in that way, no pun intended but in such a way that I felt like my life did hold some meaning in it as Eric held me and we were connected in such a romantic way. This wasn't love, but it could be. From laying here entangled in his arms did I really know for sure that I could grow to love Eric Northman.

I smiled as Eric smiled and he leaned down and kiss my lips lightly as he began moving. It was slow, gentle and very sweet. This was the way you expect to make love and truthfully, I had never made love like this. Eric closed his eyes as he pushed deeper inside of me and he whispered something in his native language. His hair was everywhere and it reminded me of the times I dreamt about him. He leaned down and placed a wet kiss on my collarbone and I returned it by placing a kiss on his neck.

Eric glided in and out of me slowly, painfully slow but it was worth it. Every move was like a caress my body was getting. Eric pulled out the full way now and I made a gasping noise and tried to dig my heels into his legs to get him back. Eric looked down at my body for a moment and watched me panting. My chest heaving up and down and my body quivering for his touch. Finally with a vindictive smile he came back down on top of me and pushed back in. I had no idea what he pulled out for but as soon as I felt him hit a particular spot inside of me, I didn't ask him. I couldn't.

"You feel amazing, my lover." He whispered to me as his thrusts got a bit quicker but it wasn't fast enough. "I like feeling your center wrapped tightly around me. I never thought something could feel so good." I smiled. It's always nice to be complimented.

His arms came under me again and held my shoulders from the back but this time to get leverage. He went deeper than ever and I arched my back suddenly as I moaned deeply. My hands came flying around to his back and I gripped on as he started moving a bit faster. I moved with him this time, rotating my hips to meet his thrusts. We were both groaning and moving our hips in perfect synchronize as if we practiced it. I would love to practice it, if I could have this every day. I was getting close I could feel it once again. I was climbing to the top of the edge. I needed more.

"Eric…" I said loudly, my voice was weak. "Please, f-faster."

Eric moved his hands to my knees and pushed them further apart than they already were. Better access, I thought but I also found out that it made him go deeper and I cried out in pleasure. The speed increased and I dug deeper into his back. I was afraid I would have hurt him but as I looked into his eyes I saw that he liked it, he liked that so much it made his fangs drop. I wasn't scared though, it was normal to see a vampires fangs during sex and to be honest I wanted him to bite me.

That edge was coming quicker than I expected. Eric was getting closer too; I could feel his emotions. Of course it wasn't as quick as I was getting there; he had more stamina than me. Eric could do this much longer than I could.

I whimpered as he started bucking into me faster; but not as fast as I saw him having sex before. That was like ludicrous speed. I shuddered all over of thinking about that. It sounded so good. Quicker than I could even say, we were flipped and I was on top. It was a bit disorienting for a moment or two as I tried to adjust to seeing Eric below me rather than above me.

"You're turn." He said simply. His smile was coy as he took in this position.

I was still so close but not as close as I was. I was surprised and delighted that we would last a bit longer now, because I didn't want it to end. I bit my lip as I moved up and then back down. My head rolled back and I sighed happily. His hands found their way to my hips and they were moving back and forth, caressing the skin softly. Eric's eyes raked up and down my body as I moved on top of his member. His thumb found my nub again and toyed with it. Rubbing it fast then shifting it and going slow. It made me cry out. His hand fell away when I leaned over him, putting my hands on either side of his head. I leaned down and kissed him for all that I was worth.

When we resurfaced you could see his pleasure. It was lighting up his whole face. This gave a whole new experience than just with Eric on top. I felt like I was in control of the badass Sheriff of area five. Eric groaned again as I took all of his shaft inside of me and started to move back and forth with his member buried deep. I let out a shaky breath and moaned as it hit that spot again. Eric enjoyed that for quite some time, but I felt his hands become stronger on my body as he lifted me up with no effort. He wanted me to move. I smiled.

"I love watching you make love to me." Eric said and I looked to see what he meant. His eyes were intent on how our bodies were joined. How his member moved in and out of me. I felt myself dampen even more. I whimpered at his words. I moved faster as fast as my body could move. Eric seemed to enjoy that.

He leaned up, gripping around my back with one hand and pushing me closer to him until we were both in a seated position. I noticed his one arm was holding him a few inches off the bed. That alone showed me just how much strength Eric has. He could hold my weight and his own, with just one hand. God that makes me heat up even more.

He had me slightly lifted off his lap so he could take charge. His faces inches away from mine, he thrust once. Harder than he had this whole time, but it didn't hurt. It felt completely amazing and I screamed his name.

"Oh yes! Eric…_harder!_" I begged him.

This time he did it, he didn't stop with just one hard thrust. He kept going until I was right there on the edge. Gripping his back and moaning none stop now. No, it wasn't moaning I was nearly screaming, it felt that good. It might have been embarrassing if I was doing all the moaning and groaning by myself but I wasn't. He was going right along with me but he wasn't as loud as I was, not nearly as loud. The thrust became closer together, faster. I cried in ecstasy and his mouth latched on to mine as he continued to relentlessly pound into my body. His hips were frantic and he was just as close as I was. I could feel it, his excitement, and his want for the end result.

I was tiptoed on the edge about ready to just make that leap but there was something I wanted from Eric. "Bite me, oh god, please bite me!" I screamed as my nails clawed his back. He hissed as I am sure I drew blood that time.

"As long as you bite me." He told me, still thrusting deep within my core and I couldn't really answer him. I nodded as best I could and I watched as he leaned over. I felt his fangs scrape my skin on my shoulder. He planted a kiss on the spot before he bit into it. And I crashed, shuddering I began to move with him to ride out my orgasm. Yelling his name louder than I ever yelled before, I leaned over to his shoulder and bit into his shoulder as hard as I could. As soon as my teeth broke the skin, I felt him shudder. He exploded inside of me, moaning deeply in the back of his throat as he still sucked on my shoulder. We rode our orgasms together, grinding into each other in frenzy. Each of us gripping the others back and pulling each other as closely as we could.

Finally the ride was over and I noticed that his skin was healed under my mouth. I stopped sucking and planted small kisses where the bite was originally at. His might have healed but mine hadn't and Eric was taking care of that right now; sealing up the skin he bit into. His tongue moved lazily over my flesh, in sort of a relaxed way.

Eric shifted us again to where I was laying on my back on the bed with him on top of me; his member still buried deep within my walls. I couldn't really talk yet, I was too calm, too tired for that. I was breathing deeply and soon it began to slow.

I never looked away from his eyes since we have changed position. They were clear and bright. His blue orbs were shining, sparkling more than I have ever seen anything sparkle before. He smiled softly and I saw the care etched in it. It was tender and beautiful. It warmed my heart, made it swell with happiness. This was a moment I would cherish forever.

I may not be in love with Eric but what I am feeling, it's pretty close.

* * *

**Quick note:**

Check out the 'banner' I made for this story. Its on my profile. :P I took a pic I found and added words. lol. I have no idea how to make a real banner, I would LOVE one, if one of you guys could make it. If you can do that. If you can, tell me when you review. I would love one! Tell me what you think of the one, I did. :P I dont own that pic, or any rights to it. I simply loved the picture and thought it would work for my story. Thank you for the person who created it. All rights go to you!


	20. Snap

**Author's Note**: Hello my awesome readers! Here is the next chapter, one that I will hope you enjoy. There is a lot of action coming up soon! Very, very soon!

**Remember**: The more reviews I get, the quicker the chapter comes out. Plus I love to hear what everyone's thoughts are that are turning in their heads. I would love to hear what you think of my chapter. So please review!

**Playlist**: I listened to a lot of Korn and Slipknot in this one. But for the last part of this chapter I thought of one song in particular. Slipknot-Snap. It's such a good song for him I think. :)

Thank you to all my readers and I can't wait to hear what is buzzing in your minds about predictions to the next chapter when…what's the saying? "Shit hits the fan?" lol!

Please enjoy this chapter! R&R!

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch. Not the songs, not the characters…nothing. Probably not even my own name. O.o

XOXO-Sharamoon

* * *

We were still lying in bed, both of us relaxing after our wonderful time to get to know each other…physically. The dawn was approaching soon and I knew Eric would need to go to sleep. I didn't want that but I knew it was inevitable, even for me. It was becoming hard to keep my eyes open, but I managed. Fortunately, there were no windows at all in his room so I could sleep here with him and wake up to see his beautiful, peaceful face. Speaking of which, I was stroking his cheek with the back of my hand as we lay there in silence.

"Go to sleep." He urged me for the hundredth time.

I shook my head and smiled.

"Tell me why?" Eric asked.

"Because Im afraid that if I close my eyes, all of this would have been a dream."

Eric smiled now and leaned over to kiss my lips. It was soft and relaxing. "This isn't a dream, and I will still be here later when you wake up."

"That's what you would say in my dream." I shot back. I laughed at myself.

"Sookie…" He laughed with me. "You are so adorable."

"Thank you." I smiled. I rolled over to kiss his lips this time. Eric accepted this by pulling my face closer and making it last longer than the simple one he gave me. I have never felt as comfortable with someone as I was with Eric.

He sighed heavily. "Please for me, will you sleep? I know you are tired." I knew that he knew I was. He could feel it.

"Oh fine, but if this is a dream and never happened, I will probably kill myself." His eyes widened at my words. "Because I would be so mad that we didn't actually get it on."

"Get it on?" Eric asked confused.

I laughed again. "You know…get it on…make love?"

"Hmm. I would like to 'get it on' again with you." He inched closer to me and I felt his hand start to glide up my leg. "But it is almost dawn and I have just a few more minutes until I will have to sleep. If we had time I would be on top of you and in you quicker than you could take breath."

I closed my eyes and bit my lip as I felt my lower regions start to ache.

"You are such a tease." I said; which awarded me with another deep laugh from him. That was my new favorite sound in the world, his beautiful laugh. I yawned involuntary at that moment and Eric saw it.

"Go to sleep with me, my beautiful lover. We have tomorrow night, all night long." He leaned over and kissed me once again and this time I was the one that held him. I felt his tongue graze my lower lip and I brought mine out to meet his. All too soon, much too soon, he pulled away. "I promise you, this isn't a dream."

Eric glided under the covers and patted the bed so I would move closer to him, which I did. I put my head on his pillow and laid there looking into his beautiful blue eyes. His arms then enclosed around my body, pulling me tighter to him and then laid his head next to mine. His head was slightly tilted upwards and I felt him place his cool lips to my forehead.

"I will be holding you, while you sleep. When you wake, you will see that I am still here." He paused for a moment. "I will always be here for you. Always."

I smiled into his chest and kissed him lightly. I liked the sound of that.

His arms that were holding me tightly began to loosen and finally became limp. When I looked up again, he had succumb to the dawn and fell asleep. I stared at his features in an odd angle and smiled again. How could I have gotten so lucky to be with someone as sweet and protective as Eric is? I had no answers to that question but I was very thankful for him. I then felt relaxed enough to sleep. I closed my eyes and went peacefully into slumber.

A few hours later or many hours later, I woke up. My eyes fluttered slowly and I stretched as best I could because I seemed to still be constricted by a big Viking vampire. I giggled to myself. He held me just as he said he would. I carefully glided myself out from under the blankets and out of Eric's arms. I really needed to use the bathroom and I was hoping Pam would have gotten food because I was starving. I thought back and I couldn't honestly remember the last time I ate. That is just wrong.

Sighing to myself but still smiling, I got off the bed and headed to the bathroom. I did my business before I got dressed. Looking in the mirror, I saw just how good I looked. I was glowing and my face had a rosy undertone. I smiled. Drinking Eric's blood really does have great effects. I located a brush and started going to town. My hair was so bad from the incredible sex I just had hours ago. I didn't bother taking a shower yet. For one I was still very tired and two my legs were all shaky.

Slowly I exited Eric's room. I didn't remember if there was any windows right outside his room so I opened it as little as possible so I could have a look. Nope, it was pitch dark in the hallway. I opened it wider and stepped out. To my own astonishment I wasn't alone in the hall either. I turned and nearly shrieked. As it was I jumped about a foot off the ground.

Pam was standing next to the door waiting. She didn't seem to care that I about had a heart attack for being snuck up on. She smiled at me, even though she looked weaker. The bleeds already started.

"Pam are you insane? I could have died from heart failure!" I growled.

"Your hearts fine. Beating a bit fast and let me tell you that is a delicious sound, but I would have noticed if it would have stopped." Her smile grew broader as my eyes narrowed.

"Why are you awake? You have the bleeds already." I pointed to her ears.

"For more protection. I think it would have been safer to keep awake." She told me and I nodded. I really didn't have anything else to say so I waited. She finally spoke after a few seconds. "Come with me. Amelia is in my room."

"I hope she's dressed." I muttered to myself.

"Oh yes. We didn't have sex, unlike you." Her voice was light but I could almost hear her laughing internally. It was that obvious.

I stopped in my tracks. Pam noticed and turned around to look at me. She became smug. She folded her arms across her chest and looked at me.

"You knew we…you heard" I stammered.

"Oh yes. I think the whole neighborhood heard that." She was goading me now. "You know, Sookie, I never picked you out for a _screamer. _Oh well I guess every girl is like that when they have sex with Eric. He is just that damn good. Even if he doesn't remember it. "

My cheeks flamed bright red and I looked away. I didn't like picturing Eric with other women either. That made me very angry. "Just shut up Pam."

"Nice comeback." She laughed. "Come. Follow me."

I did without saying another word after that. I was too mortified that I was that loud last night. Of course Pam had excellent hearing but as I thought now, she might be right about the whole neighborhood thing. I was pretty loud. I shook my head. No, I wouldn't feel mortified. I would feel proud and happy that Eric shared his bed with me. That he cares for me. I flushed with pride and now I knew I could deal with Pam and her snarky ass attitude.

I followed her into the bedroom. Of course Pam likes pastels and I should have guessed her room would be colored in them. Pink was everywhere; on the walls, on the small two chairs at the far corner of the room and even the damn lamp shades were pink. It was too much if you asked me. The bed sheets were yellow and you guessed it, pink. I noticed there were a few other colors thrown around the room like blue, green, red. It definitely was not my taste. I thought it looked like a box of Crayola crayons threw up and this was the result.

"There's a problem with the spells." Amelia told me after I had recovered from the room.

"Oh? What went wrong?" I didn't want to hear more bad news. That seemed to swarm around me a lot.

"The house will ward off all things like werewolves and were animals but for vampires it doesn't seem to want to work. Alcide stopped by an hour ago and the wards held for him. Now that we figured out that it held for weres we invited him into the spell along with the pack." She stopped before continuing. "Pam and I were practicing it outside last night…when you were uh, busy and she came through the barriers." Amelia sighed frustrated. "I have a hunch that it's because vampires are allowed to go into other vampires houses without any invitation…and seeing as this house is owned by vampires…"

"Vampires can come in as they please." I finished her train of thought.

"Exactly. The spell just isn't working for vampires! It royally pisses me off." She folded her arms around her chest and looked down sulking. I really didn't know what to say about her pouting. It was funny.

"Ok, how do we fix it?" I approached carefully.

"We give the house to a human." Amelia said.

"That totally sounds like it's not going to work." I was doing a bit of sulking myself now.

"Once a house is owned by a human and they are staying in the house, it will work." Pam spoke up. I noticed she had just finished wiping her nose and the bloody cloth showed evidence of it. "You have been staying here for two days and Alcide just told me they need at least one more day before we mount an attack." Pam looked extremely unhappy about that. To tell the truth, so was I. "They have had a problem and one of their wolf girls were murdered because of the witches. It looks like the girl went down fighting though; she killed one of the witches. They need to tread a bit more lightly. These witches now know that our weres are involved."

"You're sidetracking Pam. Get to the point?" I rolled my eyes and out of the corner of my eye I saw Amelia trying to hold in a smile.

"Because you ladies are calling this house home for the time being, it will ward off vampires if it is owned by humans and since there are two of you, it will work quicker…I believe." She didn't sound too convincing.

"So this might not work?" I questioned.

"Only one way to find out." Amelia stood up and patted me on the back.

"Again…how?" I almost laughed. They just can't get to the point. Or maybe I was still too tired to understand. Either way I wanted a straight up answer.

"We're giving you this house Sookie." Pam told me. Ok-maybe I didn't want that _straight_ an answer.

"WHAT? No, no seriously. I don't want a house. This…it's insane! Why not Amelia?" I groaned. I didn't want to have a house in my name. It would be too much on my already fragile pride as it is. Having to stay here instead of my own home because big bad wolves are trying to kill me was making me take a big blow to my ego.

"Because Amelia's father owns many businesses and checks up on his daughter a lot, if they see her name on a house she "bought" then she is going to have to answer to him. He might think she is up to no good."

That was a big speech for Pam. I'll give her that but it seemed odd that she was doing this for a human. A human witch. I had to ask, out of curiosity.

"And that concerns you why?"

I watched Pam sigh longingly. "Because she is such a beautiful piece of ass."

_Nice pam. Very classy. _

Amelia smiled at Pam and then turned to me. "We doing this or what?"

"Yeah I suppose." I said. I really wanted to get this over with. Get something to eat and then crawl back into bed with my Viking. That sounded really nice…my Viking.

Pam stuffed a pen in my hand and pulled a piece of paper with the deed to this house written on it. I groaned again and leaned forward and signed my name to the sheet of paper.

"There that's a done deal." I said, handing the pen back to Pam. I watched her nod and lay the paper down on her nightstand.

It became quiet for two seconds before Amelia spoke. "So, I_ heard_ you had a good night." She was smiling broadly.

I closed my eyes and let out a big breath of air to steady myself and then I looked at her. My look probably showed I was in no mood to tell her sex stories.

"Sorry, people say I have no tact whatsoever." She was sincere, because I picked it from her mind. I really shouldn't use the work 'picked'. Amelia was what I call a loud broadcaster and what she was thinking right now, loud and clear, was that she wished she could get a piece of ass too.

I laughed out loud. I think I could really become good friends with her. "I've noticed but it's alright."

**POV Sophie-Anne: **

I casually lounged, knowing I would have a visitor. One that I was very disappointed in. I was angry, knowing he disobeyed me. I gave him another chance and he ruined it. I would no longer tolerate such insubordination. I haven't heard anything from the witch bitch but I have people watching her. Of course I do. She doesn't follow what I say; I drain her dry. In this case I would just kill her with my bare hands. Hallow would taste disgusting. My guard walked in the room and I waved my hand at him. I knew he would come back; I didn't have to hear it from my guard.

Bill Compton walked in looking worse than I have ever seen him. He also looked livid, crazy.

"My queen." He bowed low, his eyes never leaving mine. I raised an eyebrow at this act he was giving me.

"You told the girl, didn't you Bill?" I kept my voice low, reasonable.

"Yes, I did. I believed…" I cut him off.

"Did you really believe she would come back to you, if you told her everything Bill? You either don't know much about women or you are the most stubborn man alive. Well, in your case most suborn undead vampire." I leaned my back against my chair and watched his face change. It was like a mini movie. He was clearly crazy; I was surprised I never noticed it before. Bill was very conflicted and I found it oh, so amusing.

"My queen you must give me a pardon." He spoke carefully.

"And why should I do such a thing, when I would love to rip out your unbeating heart and wear your fangs as earrings?" I carefully moved myself, so I could attack when I wanted.

"Because I can help you." Bill Compton stood in front of me, snarling. "I can help you kill Eric Northman."

"And how do you expect to do that? He is over a thousand years old, he might not remember who he is, but I am sure he could still kill you with his arms tied behind his back." I laughed out loud.

"Your witches don't know where he is now, do they?" Bill asked and that stopped my laugh. I looked at him with rage. How did he know such a thing?

"No, they seem to have lost him. No matter really, they will find him sooner or later. I am immortal, I could wait forever." I looked down at my nails.

'But you don't want to wait? Do you my queen?" He questioned.

I didn't know where he was going with this. "Yes, I want it over now. I want Eric Northman dead; I despise that vampire into the pits of hell where he belongs."

"I can help you get it. I know where he is and Sookie is." Bill got closer to me, looking intently in my eyes.

"You've had her blood, didn't you Mr. Compton?" I knew this to be true, but he never actually told me if he had.

"Yes and I tracked her." He smiled. It wasn't one of happiness. This man was scorn.

I thought about his promise. He would help me only because he hated Eric Northman. He clearly despised the Viking. Why? I smiled internally, knowing the answer, which in turn has given me a crazy ass ally. The only reason Bill would promise to help me in this mission is because the human girl must have started to care for, or even love the Viking vampire. That she truly loves Bill no longer. But I couldn't have her love someone as such as the Viking. I wouldn't have that, no. I wouldn't let such a vampire, who was older than I, have her. Never. Eric Northman is more cunning than I would like. He must die.

"What do you want in return?" I knew already before he answered.

"Sookie, of course." He told me casually.

"She doesn't want you. You found out that the hard way. I don't want you to have her because I can't." I spoke softly.

"Oh, but my queen, I can share." Bill said to which I smiled. I could very well like this plan.

"How are you going to do this Bill? You better have one heck of a plan." I told him.

"Oh, of course my queen, I do." He turned away from me and called, "Come out now."

I turned to see what mystery person he brought with him. There walking toward me was a sickly skinny woman, who wasn't dressed nearly enough. You could practically see her assets hanging out for the world to see. Her long brown hair was mangled and her blue eyes burned with excitement. I happened to sniff the air for a second.

"Why is there a were bitch in my day room, Compton?" I asked.

"She is going to help me with Sookie. This is only half of the plan that I am going to tell you about all about. This woman's involvement will guarantee that Sookie will fall for me once again!" Bill smiled evilly and I had to join in. Whatever the plan was, I was already on board. "My dearest queen, I would _love_ for you to meet Debbie Pelt."

* * *

**Attention**:

If you review, once again, I will give you a sneak peek for the next chapter. The next chapter is one where everything starts. I plan on it being very, very long. I can't wait to hear your reviews. :P


	21. Torment

Authors Notes: Hello my wonderful readers! Here is the next chapter. :)

I wanted to keep on writing but this chapter was getting rather long, so I decided, very reluctantly, to make it into two chapters. I hope you are not mad at me. :P

On a serious note, this chapter might be graphic for some people. I do not condone this kind of behavior. I am a writer that looks at all aspects and writes about hard topics. If this is offensive to you in any way, I am sorry.

Please enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think!

Thank you very much for reading my story and always reviewing! Keep up the good work! :)

I own nothing, nada, zip zilch!

R&R! Make me happy. :P

XOXO-Sharamoon

* * *

I had a good three hours of getting to know Amelia better and eating some toast. Yes, just toast. I asked Pam if we could get more to eat than just bread and she gave me a look that told me she didn't know what I was complaining about. Finally, she promised to get more food in the house tonight and I thanked her very heartily. After doing everything I needed to do, I nearly ran back up the stairs. Eric would be up in a few minutes and I wanted to be with him when he woke.

I slipped into the room silently and tiptoed over to the bed and sank under the covers. My arms automatically went around the Viking and I snuggled as close as I could. I kissed his shoulder and relaxed more into the bed. After a few minutes Eric began to stir. His arm that I wrapped back around my body, gripped the material of my shirt. His head moved forward and his face fell onto the top of my head. I heard him take a deep breath and sigh.

"Good afternoon" I said softly; my hands rubbing circles on his bare back.

"Same to you, my lover," He whispered. "I missed you."

I smiled into his chest and I felt my cheeks turn a shade darker.

"Probably not as much as I missed you." I countered.

"Oh, I highly doubt that." He laughed deeply. His arms enclosed around me and I felt myself being shifted so I lay on top of his beautiful body. "I dreamt about you. Your beautiful body," I beamed at him. "Oh yes and your magnificent smile."

I felt him shift below me. He was aroused; I could feel it gliding against me. I closed my eyes as the initial heat started in my body. Moving like wildfire once again. I wondered if this feeling would ever die. Then I knew how stupid I sounded. I shouldn't even have thought of it. Eric was one of a kind and I knew just by looking into his eyes that I would always feel the way I feel right now; because I could never truly get enough of this Viking god.

"My lover, do you want me?" Eric's eyes smoldered and that alone could set me aflame. I nodded. "Do you need me?" His hands got busy then. I looked down as he was unbuttoning my jeans and then pulling down the fly. He guided the material apart as far as it would go to reveal my red lace panties. "Red looks amazing on you." He told me and I had to laugh.

"You've told me that before." I stated but that was as far as I could go to talk. His thumb found my nub and began rubbing. My head fell back and I let out a grunt. His hands moved away and up to my shirt and took it off. I wasn't wearing a bra; I honestly didn't think I would need one since I wasn't going out at all. His eyebrows rose as he took in the hardness of my nipples. Eric's hands fell to my bottom and lifted me casually until I was off his lap and then down on the bed where he then proceeded to take off my pants. That went very quick as I could feel his need for me.

In one swift movement he was hovering over my form and ready to enter. His blue eyes met mine and I felt him push in. I gasped in delight and my hands went up to his biceps and held on as he slowly pumped in and out of me. I leaned up as far as I could, longing to feel his lips on mine. Eric met me half way which was very sweet of him. His tongue licked my bottom lip, wanting entrance and I gave it to him gladly. As he was exploring my mouth he began to move faster. With more purpose. I moaned hard into his mouth as he began to hit the right spot. I felt his fangs drop and I pushed my tongue against them, breaking open the flesh and letting my blood flow into his mouth.

We both wanted the end result quicker than we had the night before. I needed to feel him as he hit his orgasm. I craved it, wanting it more than my own. I began to move with him, circling my hips as his thrusts came quicker together and he went deeper than he did before. Eric groaned as he pushed deep within me, he kept still like that but I didn't. My hips swayed back and forth as fast as I could manage. I was getting close and I began racing to the finish line. It became a frenzy as I gripped onto his shoulders for support. I lifted my bottom off the bed and started moving his member in and out of my body. Eric looked down at me with complete surprise as I rocked back and forth. Eric's head fell down and I heard him growl. My lips were in distance of his ear and I leaned over.

"Come with me Eric." I panted and licked his ear lobe. He growled primitively and took over. He leaned up and sat on his knees, pulling my body to his with no effort. My back bent awkwardly so I could get closer to him. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pushed into me again. This was a very odd position and one I have never been in before but I enjoyed immensely. I could feel him as he went deeper within my walls. Eric increased the speed and began to pump in and out of my body with purpose until we were both falling off the edge, crying out each other's names.

Eric fell limply at my side and pulled me closer to him. I cuddled, enjoying this moment as the aftershocks fell off of me. I could feel myself trembling and I could only be grateful for it. I really enjoyed being like this with him and I told him so. He smiled and kissed my head. I felt his hand run through my hair casually, as if this was something we did every day.

Eric wanted to know how my day was when he was asleep and I told him. He asked quite abruptly if I missed home and I told him that I did. That I missed my friends and family but that I was torn between it as well.

"What do you mean?" Eric whispered to me.

"I miss everyone but I find that I wouldn't trade anything for what Im experiencing right now. Being with you, here in this room. We're having some rough times right now but that doesn't stop me from enjoying the time we have together." I pulled him in for a hug. His arms closed around my back tightly as his head fell between my neck. I felt safe here, no matter what was going on. Eric was my safe harbor, protecting me even when he doesn't realize it.

Eric's mood shifted then and it caught me by surprised. He seemed apprehensive and that got me worried.

"Sookie..." He whispered and his voice held so much emotion in it. I didn't understand what was wrong.

"What's the matter Eric?" I rubbed his cheek, trying any way I could think of to sooth him. I could feel his tension and it was starting to scare me.

"What if we don't get my memory back?"

"What? Of course we will!" I was relieved for a few seconds as I said that. If that's what was wrong, then I had to make him understand that we would get it back no matter what we had to do.

"No, that's not what I mean. What if we just forget about it and live as we are now?" His fingers found mine and wove them together. I tried to catch his eyes to see if he was serious, but he wouldn't look at me. His eyes were cast down and looking at our hands together.

"What...what are you saying? You don't want your memories back? You don't want to be your normal self?" I was more than confused to say the least.

"What you told me before and this...feeling I have. I don't think I was that great of a person. I feel like I hid from myself, cared about my own wellbeing more than anyone else. You said I always drag you into my business. I don't want to do that anymore." He stopped and looked at me sadly. Oh, god bless him.

"Oh Eric." My eyes grew sad. "I drag my own self into the vampire politics without even realizing I do it. It's my fault, not yours. I shouldn't have said that, because I honestly didn't mean it. Anyway, I know you won't be happy living this way the rest of your life. It's not fair for you; you have a business and so many other things that make up your life. I don't want you to throw it all away, just because you don't want to bring me down. You won't do that to me. You _don't _do that to me. I promise."

I watched as his eyes grew suddenly intense. "I want to be with you, only you. I want to give up everything, just for you. I will get a real job and I will support you..." He paused. "I could love you."

"Sounds a lot like marriage to me." I tried to make a joke but he wasn't having it. His eyes burrowed into mine.

"Yes." He whispered.

I looked deep within his eyes and I knew I couldn't allow him to give his life up for me. Even though it sounded so great to me on a selfish level. I couldn't let him do that because I know Eric and I know he wouldn't want this life. I wouldn't do that to him. Because truthfully, the Eric I have come to know and respect isn't this side of Eric. I want him to be his normal self, no matter how he would feel about me afterwards. I knew I could be making a great leap into believing that he cared for me, when he is himself but I truly do believe he does. No matter how nervous I am that he wouldn't want me afterward, it shouldn't make want to keep him like this. It isn't fair and I didn't want it that way. I cared about him too much for that.

"No, Eric. I don't want you to live this life not knowing who you really are. I want you to have your own life and be happy. You wouldn't be saying all of this if you were yourself."

"I don't know if I like my old self." He told me, sarcasm strong in his voice but to be honest his words hurt me. I wanted nothing more than Eric to be right back where he belongs with his own mind and happy with where he is in his life. I didn't want him to hate half of who he is.

Truthfully I missed that side of Eric. I missed how he held himself; his strong personality. That he had confidence when everyone else would have given up. He might annoy the hell out of me sometimes but that's how Eric is, that's how he is supposed to be.

"But I do." I whispered and I knew it to be true.

Eric gave me one last look before leaning over and began kissing me. "Whatever you want, I will give you."

I smiled. "I just want you to be back to your old self."

"You don't like me now?" He seemed sad.

"No, no! I didn't mean it like that. I miss your attitude and everything that you did, but I really like the way you act now." I giggled, remembering some moments. I leaned up and kissed him lightly. "I like all caring and adoring you give me." I bit my lip. "Promise me one thing?"

His lips brushed mine. "Of course."

"That you will keep these emotions you have for me after we get you back into your right mind. That you will still give a shit about me." I giggled to myself.

"I always have." He told me with complete sincerity.

A little while later, Eric and I came down the stairs. I grabbed his hand and held it close to my beating heart. I didn't know that would set him off. Eric pushed me up against the wall and leaned in for a kiss. I had to laugh. He couldn't keep his hands off of me and I liked that. I really and truly did. This kiss held so much longing in it that I wanted nothing more than to go back upstairs and have at it again but Pam did ask us to come down so we could talk.

Very reluctantly I sighed and moved out from under Eric's grasp. He growled in his chest, letting me know he didn't want to be finished with me. I still had the conversation buzzing in my brain. I knew I did the right thing and I flushed with pride that I picked him over my own selfish nagging fear. I didn't know that I would have that emotion. Why now would I be afraid, when we got his mind back that he wouldn't care anymore? I thought I believe that he does care for me. I guess all girls second guess themselves but is being afraid so bad? That just means that I don't want to lose his companionship after Eric is returned to normal. I truly do care for him and I guess that I am just being too paranoid.

Pam was sitting at the table with Amelia and we watched her close her phone.

"Alcide." She said to me as a way of telling who the caller was. "He was telling me that they believe they found the warehouse the witches are using. There are magical forces around the entire place. There are more weres in their coven than we originally thought, by the way. A lot more. They are still scouting and he will get back to me in an hour. If this is them, then we attack at dusk tomorrow."

I nodded in agreement. "Good now we can get started on making a plan."

"Good idea." Pam said.

Eric kissed me on the cheek before he took a seat. I on the other hand stayed standing. There was something outside. Their thoughts were red and wild. My eyes snapped forward to the window that looked out front of where we stood.

"We have company." I said and everyone was on their feet.

Amelia brought her hands together as a rather durable looking man stepped from the shadows. "The wards will hold, the wards will hold." She chanted again and again as the man walked toward the house.

He was right on the barrier then I could see it now. Something totally shocking and unexpected happened to him then. As soon as his foot touched the barrier, it looked as if he was struck by lightning. He screamed as he was thrown in the air with such force, that his body arched in an odd distorted way before he fell back and on to the ground not moving.

"Yes!" Amelia screamed and I saw Pam give her a fleeting smile.

"Now watch them try to get in!" She said and started doing a happy dance. Pam and Eric were currently distracted by Amelia's outburst and therefore didn't see what I saw.

"They might not be able to get in, but were definitely going to have to get out." I said and no more than my last word, Molotov cocktails starting bursting through the windows.

"I guess my wards don't hold off those." Amelia said. I nearly laughed at how glum she sounded, but now wasn't the time for being silly.

I jumped back as one hit the carpet next to my feet and it burst into flames. Eric's hand enclosed around my wrist hard and he pulled me against his chest as he dodged another one. We retreated to the living room.

"How many are out there Sookie?" Pam asked me in a hurried voice.

I closed my eyes and felt around. "Five? Six?"

"They are either very stupid to bring so little, or they have an excellent plan." Pam said. She was partially right. There were only a few of them outside, but it would be overwhelming for Eric and Pam to fight them with no outside help. I heard Pam hissed as a particular flame started to burst through the doorway. I was surprised that I was so calm. Even more so for the vampires. Flames and vampires equal death. Amelia moved out and front and kneeled. She began chanting very swiftly. I watched as the flames started to lap against an invisible barrier she had created from her hands. Damn, she was talented.

"Hurry, figure out what we're going to do." She panted. "I can't hold this for long."

I turned my head to look at Pam and for the first time, she didn't look confident. She looked frozen. I noticed that her left hand was trembling. She felt my stare and looked up at me. She had nothing to come up with. Eric noticed it too, but probably through their bond.

"Pam, look at me." He told her and she obeyed. "Call Alcide and get him to come out here as quick as he can. We have to get out of this house. That means we will have to hold all of these witches off."

"You didn't even remember how to fight." She told him. "We didn't have enough time." Another first for me to witness, Pam looked sad; regretful. "You should leave, Eric. Leave now."

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter now. I have to do this and you will have to as well. I do not flee."

"I don't want you to die, Eric." She told him and I noticed a red tear, making a trail down her left cheek. My heart started to pound as I felt my own tears. I was really scared now.

"If I shall die, it will be because I went down fighting." He paused for a second. "Pam, I order you to fight as best as you can and if I die, you protect Sookie."

Pam closed her eyes. "Yes Master." She picked up the phone and dialed Alcide. "Get here now, the war has started."

And just like that, Eric grabbed me around my waist and Pam grabbed Amelia and we went through the window. The glass fell around us and I covered my eyes so none would cut me. Pam and Eric dropped both of us on the ground and they both stepped out slowly and toward the line of weres.

"Sookie, I am going over there. I can start bringing out spells that will help us in this fight." Amelia told me in a hushed tone.

I nodded because I couldn't take my eyes off of Eric. He turned to look at me and I felt his feelings fall through the bond for me. This was a way of telling me goodbye. I shrieked and tried to reach out but he had already turned so he couldn't see my tears. I watched as Pam and Eric nodded to each other before jumping down the stairs and began running toward the enemy. I moved to the bottom of the stairs as if there would be something for me to do. There wasn't as I figured out and I stood there, crying my eyes out as Pam and Eric took on the weres.

Then I heard a mind that I have read before. It was closer to me than I would have expected because I heard heavy breathing.

"I told you I would get you, bitch." Debbie Pelt's voice entered my ears and I had a moment of sheer anger before I felt something very large hit the back of my head. I went down and everything went black.

I couldn't see anything but I knew I heard screaming. Amelia's voice yelling as I slipped under. I felt Eric's rage and worry, it nearly choked me. To my surprise I didn't hear or feel anything after that.

Awhile later I started to come to. I felt my hands first and then my neck and legs. The only reason I noticed this was because I couldn't move any of them more than an inch. I tried to turn my neck and felt something begin to cut into my skin. I stifled back a gasp. My eyes flew open to show a very dark room. It looked very much like a prison cell or a cage; there were bars on the right side of me. The floor was damp with some thick liquid. I didn't look to close, I knew it wasn't water.

After I regained full consciousness I knew I wasn't alone in the room but seeing as I couldn't move because I found that I was chained to the wall, I couldn't run. I looked up into the eyes of a woman that hated my guts and I smiled.

"You really shouldn't have done this Debbie." I told her slowly. "Because I know a very pissed off vampire will kill you."

"Which one are you talking about? The one I drank from after he was tortured? Or the big blonde one?" She smiled deadly. I had a moment of stupidity there. I was left wondering what she was talking about before I finally grasped what she said. Debbie was talking about Bill. I saved him from being killed that day. He then turned around and almost killed me. Nice huh?

"It doesn't matter which one." I told her. "Both will come."

I didn't sound too happy about that. I didn't want Bill to show up. I hated him to the deepest pits of my being. Debbie leaned her head back and laughed shrilly.

"I don't think both will come." She told me. "Because I just watched big blonde get killed. He didn't put up much of a fight."

I was already moving by the time she finished. I was kicking and screaming as loud as I could. No, he couldn't be dead. Eric couldn't have died. I would have felt it right? _Right?_ Tears burst to my eyes and I fought harder against my restraints. Debbie looked at me incredulously. She walked slowly and carefully over to my writhing body. Her hand came down on my head as she proceeded to pull back my head by grabbing my hair and yanking. It hurt and I am sure hair came out with it.

"Now you see. Now you feel as I did when you killed my Cooter." Her voice was trembling. "But I am nearly not done with you. I want to make you feel all the pain I have gone through. I am going to make you suffer."

I heard a noise to the right of me and I glanced a look. There was a tall woman standing on the other side of the bars. It was Hallow. I was in the warehouse Alcide was talking about. I knew it and I also knew that some of these witches were going to watch what Debbie had planned for me.

I didn't know how Debbie came to know these weres but I really didn't care. All I could think of was Eric. He can't be dead. I couldn't deal with it. I started to cry in earnest again and to my astonishment I knew I have been lying to myself. I didn't have to grow to love Eric. I loved him; loved him more than I loved anything. To the point I would be willing to die for him instead of him dying for me.

"Yeah bitch, cry because you have nothing left. Cry because I took it all."

"No, you didn't take it all." I breathed in deep. "You had to have other weres attack him because I know for a fact that he would have ripped you to shreds. You are the most worthless, piece of trash that ever walked the face of the earth."

She screamed and hit me in my left side; some of my ribs broke in the process. I stifled back a cry and I looked her straight in the face.

"Im glad Coot is dead, because he was nothing. He was even bigger trash then you are." That rewarded me with another hit, this time to my face. I heard something crack there too and this time I did cry out in pain. I slumped my back against the wall as Debbie moved around the small room we were in. I caught something in her mind that made me wonder.

_Can't kill her, can't kill her, can't kill her! They would kill me if I did. I get what I want, they get what they want. Just hurt her; hurt her bad. Yeah. That's what Im going to do. _

I watched her walk to a small table in the far corner of the room and she bent over. Something began to gleam and I knew it to be a knife. Something in my mind just told me it was. As she walked closer I noticed it was a big knife. My heart sank and I tried to blend into the wall as if that would help. Debbie smiled at me and brought the knife up to her lips. I watched her tongue drag across the blade. I grinded my teeth together and waited for it.

"This is going to hurt." She promised me and it did. She rammed the knife into my left thigh. I screamed as hard as I could as if it would save me. I never felt so much pain in my life. Debbie was up in my face now, watching me as the tears fell from my eyes; drinking in my pain. She pretended to look thoughtful as if Debbie could really do that. Then she shook her head. "Nope, not enough pain for me."

She pulled the knife out and went to my other leg. This time she went deeper, missing the bone within inches. Debbie was breathing hard in my face as I cried and screamed and shook the chains. She began laughing hysterically. She turned the knife an inch and waited for me to scream again. Of course I did, it hurt more than anything. I felt the blade move again, turning in the opposite direction. I screamed and cried until I thought I couldn't anymore.

Finally the knife left my leg and blood start to seep through my jeans. They were becoming numb and I didn't know if that was a good or bad sign. Good in the sense I didn't have to feel that pain anymore or bad because that means she hit nerves on both legs.

My legs gave out then and I was being held up only by the chains of my arms and neck. I couldn't breathe right and soon I would die from strangulation. I used as much willpower as I possibly could to move my legs and stand again. I got maybe a few inches higher and I was breathing better but this wouldn't last for long.

"You deserve to die." Debbie said.

"Then kill me." I cried; because I didn't want to live in a world where Eric wasn't. If he was truly and finally dead then I wanted to go that way too. "I don't want to live."

"That's why I won't kill you, because you want it. Death would be too good for you. You don't even deserve that. I want you to suffer for the rest of your life, you little freak." She came at me again and put the knife right below where the chain around my neck was. She began to push the blade into my skin and I felt blood start to dribble down. Her eyes were blazing with fire and with hate.

Debbie moved the blade, bringing it to my right shoulder. I felt the tip of the knife poke into my flesh. She then began to drag it outward. It slid onto my upper arm and then down to my elbow; creating an open gash that didn't seem to end. Debbie wanted to see me scream, she wanted that more than anything. I got that from her mind and now that I knew what she wanted, I wouldn't give her the satisfaction. I grinded my teeth together as the tip of the knife sunk deeper into my flesh by my elbow. I closed my eyes and tried to move away from the pain. It didn't work.

Debbie got even madder then. She stood back and threw the knife to the ground and then proceeded to punch me as hard as she could in my stomach. The air was temporarily knocked out of me with the blow; therefore I couldn't scream or even cry. I was left gasping, hoping I could draw breath sooner rather than later.

Hallow left the room but her one minion stayed. He looked as if he wanted to join in the torture. Debbie walked over to him as he put his hand in between the bars holding some object. She grabbed it and turned it around in her hands. She nodded to the other were as he sank back behind the shadows to where I couldn't see him anymore.

Debbie started to tap the object in her hand and walk toward me. I glanced down at it before my eyes met hers. She was now in front of me. I watched as she took the object and faced it forward, the sharp tip pointing in my direction. It was a big splinter of wood. I cringed knowing what was to come. Debbie stepped those last few feet that separated us apart. With all the force she could bring to her scrawny little body, she shoved the stake into my stomach on the left side. I gasped as my body fell limply against hers. I began trembling from the shock, making the pain in my stomach escalate as the wood shifted with every shake.

"How does it feel to be staked vampire fucker?" She whispered in my ear, her voice was dark and sly. My eyes were wide as tears simply just pooled and fell. My mouth was agape but no words could form. I tasted blood now and I felt it start to drip from the corner of my mouth. I would die soon if no one would help me.

Debbie carelessly threw me off of her and my back hit the wall with a loud thud that echoed around the walls. I heard a loud noise from somewhere outside the room we were in. My eyes were all blurry but I could have sworn the werewolf that has been watching this entire time, move out of the room.

There was a loud commotion now but I couldn't tell if it was going on inside my head or if it was real. My body was still trembling and I was on the verge of passing out. I was bleeding badly and I felt it pooling around my feet. I knew in the back of my mind that there was a lot of blood I was missing from my body but I kept upright.

The yelling increased as if there were more people in the other room but they weren't having a discussion. It sounded as if a war was happening. I heard crashing noises and screams. I managed to smile at Debbie who was standing rather stiff.

"I told you, you shouldn't have taken me." I said and my legs finally gave out. I slumped down and I didn't even feel the chains cutting into my neck or wrists. I couldn't even tell if I was breathing anymore.

The door flew open then and I saw a dark figure move to advance on Debbie. Her eyes were wide and I think she screamed at the figure. I couldn't tell, I heard a loud buzzing in my ears as the room took on a tunnel effect through my vision. "No! You promised! You said you wouldn't kill me if I…" The room became abruptly silent all except for the buzzing. I looked up and I saw that Debbie's head wasn't attached to her body anymore. The door was broken open by something large and I thought I saw what looked like a tiger. Yeah, I think I'm seeing things; only explanation.

My savior was looking at me now and I knew that face and I could tell you right now that it wasn't the face I was longing to see. Bill stepped closer to me but something inside of me told me to stay back. I pushed myself against the wall in a horrible effort to get away.

"Sookie…please." He whispered and the lure of his voice almost had me but I kept away. Something was telling me inside that this was wrong. That I shouldn't give in and for once I listened. I turned my head away from him and hit the wall again. I really didn't know what else to do. I couldn't exactly run because I was still chained to the wall and even if I wasn't; I probably wouldn't make it far. My legs were stabbed and bleeding heavily. I looked back and saw that Bill was still advancing on me and I was ready to scream for help when I heard a loud roar. Ok, maybe I didn't hallucinate the tiger.

The magnificent creature stalked up into the cage where I was being held. Looking over its shoulder to the door that was broken open. I glanced too and saw that there really was a battle going on. I watched as a werewolf was thrown against the wall by another. I didn't know which one was on our side or the bad side. My eyes flew back to the scene before me and my head started to pound as I moved too quickly. I thought I was going to get sick but it never arose. My eyes finally lay on the tiger who was eyeing Bill intently. Bill tried to shift to get to me but the tiger wouldn't let him. The animal roared again as Bill took one more step. His nails scraped the floor creating an awful, nails-on-a-chalk-board sound. The animal was giving a clear warning, it was ready to pounce.

"Leave." I said weakly and I watched Bill's eyes glaze over as the dark pools of nothing return. He was angry but at what? Right now, I couldn't care less. The tiger roared again as if to tell him to do what I said. I watched Bill walk to the door and then he turned and looked at me once more. That face frightened me more than anything because it was a face of someone that was truly crazy.

I turned my attention to the chains and started to shake them. I wanted nothing more than to get out of these restraints and find Eric. I wouldn't believe what Debbie said. He couldn't be dead.


	22. Victory doesnt feel right

**Authors notes**: Hello my awesome readers! I love all the reviews I am getting. You guys are seriously, without a doubt the best readers I know. Thank you for all that you have given me and going to be giving me as my story rides on.

I thought it was hilarious that none of you really like Quinn. (To be honest, I don't either) but I thought it would be fun to bring him into the story. Get a lot of different characters going at once. I hope you aren't mad at me for my decision.

Im still deciding what I am going to be doing with Eric in the next chapter. Hmm. I really haven't decided how I want to play it out, on the whole memory thing. I just hope you guys stick by me no matter how I play it out.

Well here is the next chapter and please review. I have so so so many people that put my story on alerts, but not everyone reviews. To the people that put my story on alerts, I would LOVE to hear what you guys think of my story.

To my reviewers, I am not lying when I think you are the best. You guys are great! Keep up the awesome work, by giving me inspiration. :)

Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-Sharamoon

* * *

Adrenaline is seriously my new best friend. If I didn't have it I would probably be dead on the floor right now, bleeding out. The tiger stalked around me, keeping a protective eye on the door. A were came charging through in that instant and the tiger pounced on him. That was something you don't see every day. I looked up at the chains and sighed. I couldn't get them off even if I tried. Looking back at the door I saw Niall coming through. Claudine was flanking him and I watched her grab ahold of a were and break his neck. Quite affective I thought. The were dropped and didn't move.

"Oh thank goodness! I need to get down." I told them, shaking the chains.

Niall stopped right in front of me, his eyes growing sad. I thought I saw tears start to build up.

"I have failed you, Sookie." He whispered. "I didn't get here in time. I am so sorry."

"Don't worry about that now. I need to get down." Claudine walked over to me and gripped the chains in her hands.

"Be careful! It's iron!" I nearly shrieked at her.

"I have gloves on, don't worry." She smiled at me but the smile was hard. She wasn't happy.

Finally I was released and I fell on my knees. Damn. I tried to stand up but my legs hurt like the dickens. I had to move, I knew this. My hands went down to the ground and I pushed with all my might. To my everlasting joy, I stood up. Niall came and put his arm around me as if to hold me upright if I should fall. That seemed to be very likely.

Claudine was looking at where the stake went it. She shook her head violently, before gripping the material of her dress and ripping it. She pulled a big piece off and then wrapped it around my body. She created what looked like a band aid. Finally she tied it off and looked at me.

"That won't hold for long, you will keep bleeding out. You need blood and soon." She looked at Niall. "Grandfather, Im sorry that I'm not being a very good fairy godmother."

"Pish posh! I will be fine!" I said, not really wanting to have this discussion. I began to look around wildly. I wasn't sure what to do first.

"My dear sweet great-granddaughter, you are bleeding everywhere. You are not fine." Niall shook his head.

"I won't be if I don't find Eric!" I moved away from them, making up my mind and stumbled out the door.

The scene before me was very startling. Weres were going at each other in accelerated speeds, ripping and biting each other. They were fighting to the death and I just hoped our wolves were the ones winning. Moving through the crowed the best I could, I noticed Alcide. He tore into a back of another were. I cringed as the blood poured out quick, covering his white muzzle in dark red. Claudine and Niall went at two wolves that were huddled up together. I noticed that they were keeping a distance from the vampires, atleast Claudine was. Enough watching them, I told myself. My eyes raked the room everywhere but I couldn't locate who I desperately needed to find.

Before I could do anything a wolf came up behind me and tackled me to the ground. I rolled once and I found myself face to face with a giant wolf once again. This time I knew I wouldn't be able to fight him off. I was already too weak, but I tried. I punched him in the nose and the beast whimpered. He came at me even more pissed off than when he attacked me first. Thank god for Alcide is all I have to say. He jumped and rammed his body onto the other wolf. They collided to the ground left of me. I watched Alcide take charge, throwing the wolf down on his back and bite into its stomach. The creature gave a high shriek as his stomach ripped open and blood and guts started to pour out and onto the floor. Oh yuck! Once I was free again I stood up quickly and now I knew not to stand in once place.

"Eric!" I screamed loudly. Limping through the crowd, stepping over bodies of fur was the best thing I could do for now. The room was so full of animals that I couldn't see very well as they were low to the ground. There also seemed to be smoke rising, building up to cover all the weres in a misty cloud. That wasn't very convenient; I was now unable to locate anything because I now stood in total fog. It was choking and I couldn't breathe right. I ducked down to see if I could have a better chance at not suffocating. It was better and I found myself crawling on my hands and knees to locate Eric. "Eric! I cried louder, coughing all the while.

I leaned up on my knees and put my hands around my mouth and called to Eric again. Something grabbed my leg and pulled me back. My knees scraped on the ground and my chin hit hard on the floor. I felt my eyes water from the initial hit before I found myself lying on my back. I couldn't see who it was but I felt a trickle of something near my mouth, since my mouth was agape, it went right in. It was metallic and had a sharp salty taste; not sweet as honey. I jerked and kicked. I turned my face over and spit all I could out. The hand that was giving me blood fell onto my stomach where the bandage was. It was pulled off quick and I felt the blood trickling into the hole. I tried to scream but another hand fell onto my mouth to keep me quiet. I began twisting and thrashing the best I could, trying to fight for dominance but he wouldn't give. I began to beg for Eric to feel my emotions. Bill wanted to get his blood into me, that's why he came here; and he just now succeeded.

A hand stronger than Bill's grabbed the hand that was covering my mouth. I watched it as it turned and turned until Bill's wrist broke. I heard a cry of pain but I didn't care. I leaned up and with as much strength as I could I kicked in the direction I believed Bill's face would be. I succeeded and then I was being pulled up into the arms of the man I wanted to hold on to forever. I pushed my face into his chest as his arms moved protectively around me. I felt him shift me away from Bill but when my eyes turned to look around where my ex-boyfriend was, he seemed to vanish. I heard Eric cuss loudly. Now wasn't the time to sit around and think about things. I would put off hating Bill some more until we were out of this mess.

"Oh God Eric!" I looked around to make sure he wasn't damaged in anyway.

"You're hurt." He whispered in a choked voice. His hands fell to my shoulders as he looked at my injuries.

"Im fine. I promise. Bill…" That rewarded me with a deep growl from his chest.

"He got his blood into you." Eric was very, very angry. I leaned up and patted his cheek.

"Let's not think about it now. We need this finished." Eric set me down and for the first time I felt my injuries. I wish I didn't say I was fine a few seconds ago. The adrenaline was used up now and the fact that I only have a bit of vampire blood in me, the injuries hurt bad. "_Ahh_!" I said and nearly toppled to the floor. Eric was beside me and grabbed my body and lifted me up. He carried me over to where Pam was. She had Hallow by her hair.

"You are going to make that spell disappear!" Pam's fangs were out and she was enjoying herself. I could tell. She smacked Hallow hard with her other hand. "You know, like bibbity bobbity boo. Now!"

"I will not." Hallow replied and in the next moment she was screaming as Pam broke one of her fingers.

"I could do this all night, do not think that I couldn't." Pam said in a rather bored voice.

Hallow noticed Eric and I then. I watched as she smiled. "Fine, I will take it off." She began chanting fast; too quick for me to even go along with it. Then I felt Eric tense, his fangs slowly descended out of his mouth and I knew this wasn't good. The next thing I knew I was being thrown into the wall with Eric on top of me, snarling in my face.

"Chow!" Pam screamed for him to help.

I knew it wouldn't be any use as Eric turned around and with one swift movement Chow's head was off his shoulders. Eric's attention turned back at me and he pounced on my small frame. I tried to look to see if Pam was trying to get Hallow to make him stop but it looked like Pam had knocked her unconscious. She was shaking her violently. My attention couldn't stay there long as the Viking vampire began to lean closer to me. I looked down at his hand which seems to be trembling before it latched onto my neck. I looked up into Eric's eyes as my wind pipe began to throb with pain.

"Eric…" I whispered as best I could. I knew this wasn't Eric fault but there was no way I would get out of this. He was very strong and I was feeling it now. I felt something by my hand and I knew I could use it to kill him, but I couldn't. I knew that I would die for him and I couldn't bring myself to even pick it up.

His eyes swiveled down to the object before his eyes latched onto mine. The hand gripping my neck became harder, crushing now. My neck would be shattered if no one could help. I wondered why and I saw that there was a barrier around us. People were trying to make their way in but they couldn't get through it. I saw Amelia then, noticing that her mouth was moving just as fast as Hallow's was. She was trying to break the spell, but it wasn't helping. Hallow cast a very good spell it seems.

My eyes returned to Eric's and I saw that he was trembling even more. His whole body shook and I felt him try to loosen the fingers that were around my neck.

"S-Sookie…k-kill me." He said through gritted teeth.

"No." I whispered.

"Please! I c-cant s-stop." To my astonishment, as I looked up into his eyes I saw that a red tear was making its way down his cheek. My own tears started to form as I looked up into his eyes.

"No." I said again with more strength. "Fight it. You promised…whatever I want. Fight…for me."

His eyes grew strong as he pried his own hand away from my neck. I got the first real breath of air and I was thankful for it. With much effort his fangs retracted and he fell on the ground. Everyone was looking at him with astonishment. The whole room was finally quiet, and I knew the war to be over. I crawled on my hands and knees over to where Eric sat with his hands folded over his face. His back was to everyone else in the room so they couldn't see what I saw. My hands moved, without shaking, without fear to his face. I gripped his wrists and pulled his hands down. Eric's face was covered in blood from the tears that were falling from his eyes.

"I could have killed you." He whispered he sounded angry at himself and maybe a bit at me as well.

"I had faith in you." I smiled as best I could but it was a lost effort.

"Why would you have faith in me? Do I deserve it after what I just did?" His voice was trembling so badly. He was scared, ashamed.

"Of course I have faith in you…because I love you." I whispered. His eyes snapped up to mine then and he smiled just a bit.

"You love me?" He asked and I nodded. I leaned over and carefully kissed him. I really enjoyed that after everything we have just been through. He responded but apprehensively. He was afraid that he would still attack me.

After what seemed like hours, Eric picked me up carefully. He walked through the barrier that was between us and everyone else. The witch war was over and there were dead bodies everywhere. The weres leaned their heads back and howled, sending a wave of excitement to all that was around, except me. This didn't feel like victory to me, as I watched people get killed, granted they would have killed us. The smell in the room was choking and very dense. I wanted nothing more than to get out of here as quick as I could.

My injuries took front center once again and I was left gasping and holding onto my ribs. Eric looked at me, leaned down and kissed my side very gently. I relaxed just a smidge. He led me slowly to sit next to Pam as she carefully picked up Hallow.

"Stupid bitch." She said. "She is unconscious, but when she awakes I will be torturing her and I will make sure she says the spell that will sort you out, Master. She will also regret what she has just done as well." Pam and Eric smiled a wicked smile to each other. I watched as Eric leaned over and kissed Pam's forehead. That seemed to shock them both for a moment.

"I am very proud of you." He told her and I felt like I was going to choke up at the sight. It was a loving gesture he gave to his child.

I tried to shift my position and it hurt even worse. I stifled back a shriek. Eric's eyes snapped to mine in an instant and he was there next to me in no time. I watched as he leaned over his own wrist and bit into it. He offered me the bloody wrist and I took it without thinking. I was very aware of all the eyes that fell on me, in this intimate moment. I ignored it all the best I could and sucked at the wound. I felt a bit better now but I knew that it would take time to heal my ribs that were broken and everything else. I shook all over when I thought of Bill and how he forced his blood into me. I didn't know if that would have consequences. But I didn't want to think about it regardless, not now at least. We won this war and I should be happy. Eric is going to get his memory back and everything will be back to normal. I tried to feel happy but I simply couldn't, not with everything that happened. I guess I will feel it after this night is over and I am in my own home again.

I noticed a vaguely familiar face walking toward me. She was very short and age has gotten the better of her. She came up and started to look me over. I was confused at first as you could imagine. A small woman, here in the midst of weres and vampires. She didn't look like she belonged.

"Remember me?" She asked as she leaned over to the hole in my stomach. It started to heal from Bill's blood, but it was nowhere near completion. Even with Eric's blood in my system I knew it was going to take time.

"Sort of." I responded as she leaned over and touched my ribs. I gasped loudly. Eric looked down at the small woman and growled, giving a warning not to hurt me.

"Relax vampire. Let me do my job." She lifted up my shirt to take a better look at the damage and she nodded. "You will need to come with me to my facility. We need to clean the wounds out better and I will tape up your ribs until the blood takes affect and heals them as well."

I nodded toward her and gripped Eric's hand as she touched the ribs again. I bit my lip hard as she ran her fingers over the bones, pushing in lightly to see which ones were broke.

"You have five ribs broken. At least five." She nodded to herself and moved on to the wounds. She carefully looked at my legs, pulling back the matted material to get a better look at the stabs. I was very glad she didn't ask me to take off my pants, because I wouldn't do that. Not with so many people in the room. "We got a lot of work ahead of us. It is good that you have vamp blood in you. It will heal quickly and there won't be much scarring. The only one you will probably see is the hole." I shuttered not wanting to look down. I watched as she pulled a bag out of nowhere and opened it to reveal a needle with some sort of liquid in it. I was about ready to ask what the hell it was when she stuck it into my arm. Ok-I guess I wasn't getting a choice here.

"It's a Sedative." She explained. "There are wood fragments in the wound and I need to clean the rest of them. It would be better for you to be asleep." She pulled the needle out of my arm before she spoke to Eric." Vampire, pick her up and carry her to my car."

I nodded as my head felt very heavy. The room began to blur and sway as Eric picked me up carefully, trying not to jostle me. I got a fleeting glance around the room before the drug took full effect. Pam was picking up Hallow and she was talking to Alcide. The other people in the room seemed to be holding gasoline cans and the last thing I saw was the tiger. Who shifted before my eyes into a man I had never seen before, a bald head and very muscular. Not my type, I thought. I looked up at Eric right before I went under and smiled up at him.

"Love you." I whispered.


	23. Decisions

**Author's Notes**: Alright my readers. Here is the next chapter…

I have been brooding and fighting back and forth with this chapter for a while. It's taken me, what seems like forever to really decide how I wanted to play this story out. Seriously you don't know how hard it was for me to just decide where I wanted to take this story. Three days doesn't seem like a lot, but when it's pretty much all you think about and think about how you want to play it out; yeah it gets rather bothersome. Ha-ha

This chapter is what I have decided to do with everything that was buzzing inside my head. For me this is an intense chapter, waiting for you all to review; so I can see how you guys…absorb this. You must tell me what you think. I NEED TO KNOW. Ha-ha.

Of course my writing is my own and some writers might say (Well if you don't like it, then suck it) But I will never, ever do that. I care about what my readers think, because you guys are the ones that have to read it. You should like what you read right?

To be honest, I have really high hopes on where I want to take this story after this. I really do and I hope that you guys stick with me from here on out.

Thank you for being awesome readers and reviewing. It means so much to me. Keep on reviewing and telling me exactly what you guys think!

**Playlist:** I listened to **Take it all away-Red**. It's a very good song. You should check it out!

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-Sharamoon

* * *

My eyes fluttered slowly. Waking up from a drug seemed different. I felt even more groggy and disoriented. The room seemed to be shaking until I blinked a few extra times. Something shifted next to me and I turned to see what it was. I came in full view of Eric's chest and I immediately fell into his embrace. I took a deep breath for the first time tonight and I felt lighter than I had before. One crisis was now behind us but I knew we still had many to go. I didn't feel scared about that, I was happy right now. Basking in the moment that was surrounding me, instead of looking into the future of what I knew to come, to be inevitable. I wanted nothing more than to just lie here and count my few and far between lucky stars that I still alive, that I made it to the next day relatively unscathed.

My wounds didn't hurt and I found out why when I looked down at my arm and saw I had an I.V. drip. Pain killers took most of the pain away but there was still a small throbbing in my stomach. I decided to move my mind elsewhere because I know for a fact, that if you think about your injuries too much that it will hurt worse. I thought of my time with the Viking and how happy I truly was in the days that we were together. It might not have been long but it had been wonderful. I had a taste of perfection or what I thought was perfection. My little piece of heaven that I could hold onto forever. I was blessed and I wondered how I could be, after all the horrible things I've seen, all the bad things I have done.

"Are you finally awake?" Eric whispered to me.

"I think so, probably not for long though." I told him as I felt tired once again. "How is the battle wounds looking?" I smiled and I felt my lips crack as if they were dry.

Eric moved down to hover over my stomach. He was going for the most obvious and worst wound I was inflicted with. I felt him lift my lower half so he could move up the hospital gown I was wearing and take a look. I took a fleeting glance at it and noticed it was covered in gauze. Eric's cool fingers drifted over to the one side, peeling up the tape that held it in place and taking a look.

"It's healing nicely." He told me. "It will be back to normal in no time at all."

I smiled at that. I didn't want to have scars but that was wishful thinking with the life I lived; but a few scars couldn't make me turn away from the life I had chosen. Nothing could, because this was the hand I was dealt. I came into the vampire world for some reason, I see that now. When I decided to enter this world-knowing all the bad things that could transpire-I did it because I wanted to. I have a purpose in life; I just don't know what that is yet.

I looked toward the window, knowing Eric couldn't stay all night. I sighed as I took in the clock on the other side of the room. Four thirty in the morning.

"You have to get going soon." I whispered.

"Yes." He responded.

"I'm going to miss you." I didn't know why I said that. It felt like that sentence held more meaning in it then it should have.

I didn't receive an answer but I got a smile. I saw his perfect white teeth as they shined in the darkness. His blue eyes were bright and clear and I took that into the vault in my mind. I wanted to save that picture of him.

Eric turned his head quickly and sighed. "Pam is calling for me."

"Then you should get going." I smiled at him and he nodded. Before he could move I grabbed his hand. "Eric…" I whispered and he turned to look at me. "Kiss me."

He leaned over carefully, avoiding the tube in my arm and my roughed up body. His lips met mine gradually. The kiss was chaste at first, building until I was gripping around his neck and bringing him closer to me. My tongue licked his bottom lip and he opened slowly. My warm tongue found his cool one and they began to mold together. His hands fell to my face on each side pulling me closer cautiously. He was keeping control as best as he could and he was doing it quite well. Finally he pulled away and kissed my forehead before he got up to leave.

I didn't tell him that I loved him, he already knew and because he could feel exactly what I was feeling, I didn't need to put it into words. It was falling through the bond in a strong wave.

"Get some sleep." He urged me and smiled once more.

I nodded at him and he slowly melted out of my site. I was alone once more and I closed my eyes waiting for sleep to take me. It did about five seconds later.

Waking up this time seemed to be easier. My eyes snapped open to the room that was now brightly lit. There were lights now on but I noticed that the sun still showed some light of the day. Looking toward the window, I saw that the sun was starting to set. The colors were beautiful; pink and orange showed through the windows as the sun began to lose life and slip under the horizon. I watched it until the sun slowly faded from the sky. Now there was only a faint show of colors. The dark of the night was setting in and I could faintly make out stars showing through the glass of the window. It seemed to be a clear, calm night after such a terrible event. Calm before the storm? That's what kept popping into my head. As I thought before when I was musing, we still had a lot on our plates. There was still more to go, more to do and a lot more to deal with in the coming unseeing future.

Doctor Ludwig entered then. She hobbled-yes that's the only way I can describe it. I might sound arrogant but I really truly didn't mean to.

"You're up I see." She said to me as she walked up to the side of the bed.

"Yes ma'am." I nodded in her direction.

"Im going to take a look at the hole, my dear." Ludwig said as she lifted up my gown and pulled the tape off. It didn't come off so smoothly and I sort of pinched my eyes together. "It's doing much better. The hole is much smaller." She looked up at me, repositioning her glasses as she did so. "You still have to be gentle with whatever you do. I am going to stitch this together, so it heals better."

I nodded to her again. She turned around to the cabinet that was behind her and got out what she needed. There was a new needle now and she leaned over and stuck it into my skin.

"To numb the area." She told me when I looked curious.

Ludwig took the stitches and began working, sewing my skin back together. I didn't feel it, which I took as a good sign.

"So, Dr. Ludwig, when can I get out of here?" I asked.

"Oh," She looked up and over my body, looking at all my wounds that I had, which was all but healed. The hole was the only thing left it seemed like. "You can leave tonight. I want you to wait, while the medicine from the I.V wears off a bit. So give it an hour or two."

"Thank you." I told her. "For all your help. I don't think I got to thank you for when the maenad attacked me."

"Think nothing of it. I got paid." She waved her hand at me. I smiled at her after she finished working. She turned the I.V off and then pulled the needle out of my arm. Ludwig grabbed some more gauze and put it where the I.V was and then put the rest over my newly stitched skin. I watched her as she walked to the cabinet and grabbed a pill bottle. "Here, you're going to need these. Your ribs are still healing. They are back together but it still is fractured and will hurt when the medication from the tube wears off."

Soon after she left the room but I noticed I had a spare change of clothes sitting on the end of the bed. I didn't know where they came from but I was glad that I didn't have to wear a hospital gown home, with my butt hanging out of the back. I sat up and carefully got dressed. Throwing on a bra that was about a size too small, same with the panties. The shirt fit nicely but it wasn't one that I would probably wear ever again. The pants were a size too big but I thought I shouldn't be this criticizing. The nice doctor had gotten me clothes, when I could have gone without.

I sat in the bed watching the clock. I really didn't have anything else to do. About a half an hour later I wasn't alone anymore. I watched the door open slowly and then I watched Eric step into the room. He was wearing his leather jacket, his black wife beater, and his black jeans. I sat a little straighter and smiled at him.

"Hey." I whispered, smiling like a total idiot.

Eric's eyes were intent on my face. Looking down at my clothes. His eyes then took in the room. His hands seemed to be balled up into fists. Just the way he was holding himself, the way he was looking at me, made the smile slowly fall from my face.

"Sookie…" He whispered. I didn't realize how much his voice changed when he didn't have his memory.

"I see your back to yourself." I smiled slightly, trying it out. Seeing how I should play the field.

"Yes. I am back to my…normal self." His eyes cast down.

My heart started to thump unevenly. "Do you…do you remember anything?" I whispered. Not really sure if I wanted to know the answer. I was scared to say the least.

This question took him quite a while to answer. He stood absolutely still and I watched him. Even though he wasn't looking directly at me, I could see his eyes shifting back and forth. He was thinking and thinking hard.

"No." He finally said and my heart sank. Something pulled in our bond but I couldn't tell if it was coming from me or him. I couldn't even tell what emotion it was.

"Eric, look at me." I said so softly, I almost couldn't hear my own voice. I needed to look into his eyes. I didn't really know why but I needed to; the urge was that strong. Eric hesitated before complying.

When his eyes met mine, it was like there was a battle going on between them. I didn't know what to make of this. I didn't know what to think or where to even start a conversation. I was hurt, beyond hurt because I wanted him to remember more than anything. I couldn't find a place to even begin to talk with him. Something inside told me not to believe what he said, but it's hard to listen to my own self, when I have been so wrong, so many other times. I held my tongue, for now.

I shifted to stand and felt the pain in my side and my hand flew up to it. Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw Eric's hand twitch toward me; but I thought I imagined it because when I looked at him, his face was set in an unreadable emotion. I felt tears start to prick at my eyes as I looked at the man I was in love with and I was too confused to say anything. Too many emotions to pick through, to settle on just one.

"I was hurt bad," I told him not really sure why I said it. "Im doing alright though."

He stood absolutely still as if he were frozen. I watched him as he opened his mouth a few times, never able to say anything. Finally he seemed to collect his thoughts and put it into words.

"I will give you a ride. Niall is there at your house. I told him that I would take you home." Eric said.

I nodded at him as I pushed my feet to the ground and started to walk as best I could. I wanted him to ask me questions, because I know he was probably wondering if we finally had sex but he didn't. He wasn't acting snide or sarcastic. I made it to Eric and I held in the urge to run full speed at him; throw my arms around him and just cry.

"You really don't remember?" I whispered.

Again it was silent. "I told you that I didn't." He finally said.

I closed my eyes; feeling like something was stuck in my throat, not allowing me to speak. I felt like I was being held down under water and something was pushing hard against my chest to get at my heart, to rip it out. I couldn't stop the tears even though I didn't want to cry. I turned and walked past Eric. I didn't want to meet his eyes because I didn't want him to see the tears. I think I was in shock. That is why I couldn't form words. To begin to tell him every little thing that happened when he was with me. It was right there, swimming around in my mind, on the tip of my tongue. I just simply couldn't bring it to my lips.

Eric kept quite the whole time. I felt him walking behind me but I didn't turn to look at him. We were out at his car in less time than I thought it would take. Eric leaned in front of me, to open the car door. His hand went down to help me in and I took it without thinking about it. Then we were off and driving to my home, in total silence.

**EPOV:**

Walking behind her was difficult. I could feel her pain and I could smell her tears but I didn't give in. I couldn't. I remembered everything, every touch, every kiss, every conversation we had together. It was an idiotic question that I lied about. It didn't disappear, I just couldn't tell her.

I opened the car door for her and held out my arm because I needed that contact of her skin. I craved it, though it is very weak of me to need such a thing. Though I was finally glad that she yielded to me, I didn't think it was worth it now. As the memories flooded through me, after I was returned to my right state of mind, _everything_ returned; even the bad. She was hurt because of me and I almost killed her with my bare hands. Granted that was the witch's doing; but it still annoyed me to no end that I could have ended her life so easily. It also made me afraid.

I didn't think I was capable of emotions any longer. I should be above it all, but yet I felt something with so much emotion for the first time in a thousand years. It pissed me off to no end because I was afraid, for her. I am a Sheriff and a very old vampire. I should have no fear for anything because when you let that slip and you show what you're afraid of, then people know how to use that against you. I cannot let people to know I have a weakness for her; that I couldn't handle it if she is hurt or even killed. In love with a human? I never thought I would be asking myself that question but it doesn't matter now.

I need to separate, remove myself from her life and I need to stop having fucking feelings. I cannot let her into my world, where it would be nothing but madness if she stayed with me. I would always have to look over my shoulder and if something were to happen to her, it would be my fault. No matter how much it pains me, I need to forget about Sookie Stackhouse and regroup with the ruthless Eric Northman that I have always been. Sookie doesn't know me as well as she thinks she does. She hasn't been around to see all that I have done. She couldn't accept me for who I really am. Sookie has seen only a fraction of how I am. I can be worse. If she knew how menacing, brutal, and callous really I am; she would turn away from me regardless.

I will kill Sophie-Anne, Compton and all that have tried to conspire against her in any way, so she can live a normal human life. She deserves that and I want to give it to her; though I will not let anyone see it, not even Sookie herself. I will do it because I love her.

**SPOV:**

Finally the car came to a stop outside my house. No one came out, which I was thankful for. I didn't move from my seat and neither did Eric. His hands were gripping the wheel tightly and looking straight ahead. I took a deep breath and exited the car. To my astonishment Eric followed.

I watched him as he leaned over his door frame, bending his head low before turning to me. He walked carefully around the front end of the car before we were standing face to face. My eyes searched his face hungrily as if I knew something awful was going to happen and in case it did, I wanted to remember his features.

"You will be safe here." He nodded up to the house but I didn't take my eyes off of him. "They will protect you."

"I thought you were supposed to protect me?" I whispered because it couldn't go any higher than that.

To this I didn't receive an answer for quite some time.

"It's not safe for me to be around." He finally settled with.

"Looking out for yourself now?" I regretted it as soon as it came out. I closed my eyes as I saw his fangs start to descend. Eric's growl was what had my attention though.

"Do not try to make me feel bad about my own decisions because it will not work. This is for the better. I do not have to cause you any mayhem, just as you don't cause me any." He growled. "It isn't safe for either of us. My involvement protecting you will be both our down fall and I would not want to forfeit my life for such."

My lips were trembling and I held back the tears.

"I understand." I whispered. I didn't like it but I knew he was right on some accounts.

Eric seemed to freeze, his eyes looking at my face. Maybe he expected me to argue? I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Not tonight, not after everything I have just seen. Not after knowing as I looked at this man that I loved him; I couldn't bring myself to argue with that.

Eric stepped closer to me then, pulling something out of his jacket. "Here." He whispered. "This is the money that Pam said I have promised." He pushed the envelope toward me and all I could do was stare at it. My hands never reached out to take it.

"I don't want your money, Eric." I whispered. _Just you_; I thought sadly.

"Take the money, Ms. Stackhouse." Formal names now, this wasn't going good. My eyes were already prickling with tears but I kept them back.

"I don't want the damn money, Eric." I told him, meeting his eyes. I watched as his brows furrowed. Maybe seeing the look on my face did it, because he put the envelope back in his pocket.

I almost reached out to grab him as he stepped away from me. I wanted to more than anything. Eric looked at me for a long moment. Maybe he was trying to remember? I opened my mouth to say something; anything but he beat me to it.

"Your services are no longer required, Sookie." Eric's voice boomed around my ears.

"What?" I was caught off guard and I truly had no idea what that meant.

"I do not need to use your gift any longer. I will not call upon you to use your telepathy anymore." He stopped for a moment. "You will not see me again because I don't need you. You are free to do as you like."

My heart started to hurt. It was like he was casting me aside. "Why are you doing that?" I said in a choked voice.

"As I have said before. Our agreement is a liability, one that I will not pursue any longer." Eric's voice was strong and even. Through the bond I felt a twinge. I already felt too overwhelmed I wasn't sure where it came from.

Eric turned and started walking to his car. This was the last time I would see him? My mouth fell open on its own accord.

"You were so sweet and kind when we were together." I said loudly. "You cared for me."

Eric stopped. His back tensed hard. I wanted nothing more than for him to turn around to look at me; to come back and kiss me. Of course neither of those happened but he did speak after what seemed like ages.

"I do not have feelings. Therefore I cannot care." He said but to me his voice didn't sound quite as strong as before.

"You're wrong and I am smart enough to know it." I said as strongly as I could.

Eric did not comment after that. He seemed to have nothing else to say. I watched as he seemed to gather himself up. He then walked the rest of the way around to his car and get in. I watched as he drove away before the tears finally slipped from my eyes.


	24. Bad choices

**PPOV:**

Waiting for Eric to get back is mighty annoying. I had to sit and stare at a wall. Yes, a fucking wall because that is what my damn night consists of here at Fangtasia. Having to prep for openings is very boring and on my list of 'Not in my fucking job description' so I get Ginger to do that. The dumb bumpkin has been glamoured so many times, that it still amazes me how she can even walk. Still, do I help her even though I think these things? Nope and again; not in my job description.

Brooding over how irritating my life is I didn't notice Eric had gotten back. Neither did anyone else for that matter. I watched as his superior self walk in and then straight into his office, slamming the door behind him. Oh did I really want to deal with bubblegum love drama bullshit? Apparently I did as I got up and walked to his office.

Opening the door I found Eric standing with his head bent low over his desk.

"So I am guessing it didn't go so well?" I looked at my nails. I need a pedicure.

"Did you come here to mock me, Pamela? Because I am really in no mood for your snide attitude." Eric answered, his voice sounded odd. The maker and child bond opened up to me then. He was in pain.

"Eric tell me what happened." I said moving closer to him now. Was that a good idea? Probably not, but what the hell.

"I do not want to talk about it. It's done." Eric whispered.

"What do you mean by done? Did you kill her or something?" I asked. Whoops! There goes my snide attitude again.

He growled deep in his chest. His head snapped up and his fangs dropped. His fangs did not scare me, not in the slightest but what made me take an involuntary step back was the fact that he had red streaks running down his face. He has been crying.

"Eric, tell me you didn't kill her." My voice took on a serious tone. I do not try to hide the fact that I don't like humans; to be truthful they were not worth my time but I have grown fond of Sookie. She smells so wonderful and I love her attitude, it would be a shame to waste such a…oh what's the word? A little ball of sunshine.

"No, I didn't kill her but I made her life even harder it seems." He closed his eyes.

"In what way?" I said cautiously. Did he paralyze her, now that would be something to see.

"She is suffering for what I have just done; what needed to be done to help her and to get her away from vampires in general." He groaned sadly.

"And what exactly did you just do?" Still going with the whole paralyze idea. Hey, it could happen!

"I told her I didn't need her anymore, for her gift. That she is free from our agreement."

"And you are upset because…?" I motioned to his face.

Eric got angry then. He picked up a paper weight off his desk and threw it into the wall. Breaking it and leaving a giant hole there. As if we didn't have enough on our hands, we now needed to fix that!

"I can feel everything Sookie does. It's ripping me apart! The pain…is excruciating. She is a part of me because of the bond and as I step away from her, its intensity increases as I feel her anguish." Eric gripped his desk tightly and closed his eyes. As he did so, fresh tears leaked out and starting traveling down.

"So you left her with no promise to come back." I counted on my fingers, for dramatic effect. "You told her you did not need her any longer and to live out her own life. Anything else Mr. High-handed?"

He growled again. Typical. "I told her that I did not care for her."

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." I said sarcastically. "You really are kidding me right?"

His eyes shifted to mine and he looked at me curiously as curious as any broken vampire with blood running down his face could look.

"When are you just going to come out and admit it Eric? You are in love with a human." I sniffed and crossed my arms. "Not my choice but I can see it. And the evidence is all over your face. It's not only her pain that is ripping you apart; it's yours because you want nothing more than to be there for her. To love her and be the only man she will ever look at again. You're so easy to read." I sighed. "If you don't believe me, read Dear Abby."

"It's not as easy as you make it out to be." He told me. Load of crappity crap, crap.

"Yeah yeah," I said waving my hand at him. "Tell that to someone that doesn't have a direct line to your feelings, why don't you." He growled once again. "Would you stop with all the primitive growling? Sweet Jesus, Eric." I rolled my eyes. "You do realize that if you are not with her and someone comes to take her, because she isn't with you, they can just pick her up and cart her off. I bet Bill would surely do that."

"They won't get the chance." He said softly.

"And how do you believe that?" I replied.

"She is guarded. There are people with her."

"Yes and how well did that work out before? Even when Amelia put up spells and Niall was involved. If you don't remember, which I know you do, he got there late."

"I don't know what else to do! I cannot think straight and it doesn't help with you bitching in my ear!" He screamed at me. Alright I goaded him.

"Stop being such a pussy Eric. You need to get your Viking vampire ass back over to her house and you need to tell her everything. Or you will slowly go mad from all this suffering." I yelled right back.

Just as I said it he seemed to double over in a wave of pain. Eric's eyes shut tight as his fists tightened up into balls. He leaned his head back and grinded his teeth. He then let out a choking sob. Oh if I was in the right mood I would have loved to record this but I shouldn't think this was funny. My maker is clearly hurting.

"Eric, you can't do this. Not to yourself and clearly not to her." I reasoned, putting my hand on his shoulder.

His head fell again as if he was physically weak. Eric seemed to be trembling too.

"What am I to do Pam?" He sounded so defeated. I could understand this kind of voice from the Eric that remembered jack shit, but Eric, my maker? The strongest man I have known?

"You need to go to her. This was the most stupid idea that you have ever thought of. If it didn't just come out of your mouth, I would have never believed it was you who thought of it." I said. Honesty is the best quality. "Why would you create such an idea when you knew nothing good would come out of it? It certainly wasn't thought out." I tilted his chin up so he would look at me. "For once Eric, in your long ass life, tell me the truth. Why did you push her away?"

Eric looked into my eyes for a moment before speaking. "Im afraid for her. I don't want her to live this life, when she is so_ frail_ and could be taken from me." He stopped there, with no hint of going on. Oh goody! I loved riddles. Not.

"So you would rather you take yourself away, rather than it be taken by someone else?" This was exactly like a soap opera. Dear Abby would be shitting bullets with the shit I knew.

"You realize you're giving into what _Compton_ always portrayed you as." He growled his fangs dropping. "You think you are doing the right thing and from a certain perspective, I can see where you're coming from but Eric this isn't a normal life. Sookie will never have a normal life. It's not your decision to decide how she wants to spend it. If she wants to die for you, well then she earned extra points in my book." I sighed. "You should be proud to have a woman that cares so much about you."

A faint of a smile played at the edges of is lip. "I am proud of her. She is strong and a fighter but she can't fight everything and neither can I." He whispered.

"But you can protect her better than anyone else. Don't push her away because you are scared. Don't give into what Billy boy wants because she will become weak and he will take her."

"I will rip him to shreds and feed him to the wolves. I will make him pay for everything he has done." Eric promised. I smiled; I loved how ruthless he is.

"Go get her Viking. Hopefully she will still take you." I said sarcastically; he threw me a shrewd glance and I laughed.

What I wasn't expecting was Eric walking over to me and kiss me on the forehead. That was surprising.

"Thank you Pam." He said.

"That's what I am here for; to knock some fucking sense into your head when you don't think straight." I sniffed again. "It's bound to happen, you're getting rather old." I pushed him away, telling him to get going.

I knew that Sookie would give him another chance, just because she is like that. Look at all the times Bill has hurt her and she still went back to him. Eric made a mistake, because of fear. One that he will not make again. Not only was he afraid for her safety but I am betting he was scared because he has never felt like this with anyone before. He is new in the 'love department.' Of course I will always keep that information handy; so I could use it and be able to get under his skin when he pisses me off.

And for someone that said, "It's not as easy as you make it out to be" sure left in a very big hurry. Oh love drama, how happy am I that I don't get involved in that shit, more than I already am? Ecstatic.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Alright guys. Here is a small but sweeter chapter. I re-read my last post and it hurt my heart so bad to leave it like that! I simply couldn't handle it after a while and I needed to reassure all of you that all will be well! It is all planned! Little and minor speed bumps in the road, that is what the last chapter is about. Look to the future Sookie and Eric fans because it's looking bright for them! Well, not in the crude sense because Eric totally can't see the sunlight…burst into flames…*eye twitch* but OH you get what I mean! ;)

I know half of you are very, very angry with Eric, but give him some sympathy. He has never felt the way he is with Sookie and seeing as he had finally gotten her now…he got scared of the way he felt. He always thought that he would take her and have her yield to him but he never expected to fall in love. :) That's the way I look at it.

Speed bumps bring drama into the story. I wanted to nearly give you all a heart attack but then make it better…Ok, maybe I didn't want to go as far as giving you guys heart failure but I wanted you to feel something. :) Knowing that they can't physically be apart now and knowing their bond is that strong…we always knew Eric couldn't last. Pfffttt! :P

Now that you suffered with them, we can move on and start anew. :)

Read and review. :)

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch

XOXO-Sharamoon


	25. Destiny sounds nice with you

**Author's Notes:** Hello once again readers! Here is the next installment of my story. :)

I hope you are all happy now and aren't mad at me anymore. I am truly sorry that I made you suffer but I hope this chapter will make you feel better. A lot of drama is still to come and I am still working on how I want to bring it out. It's stuck in my mind, now I just need to type it. :)

Remember to review. I love it and it gives me inspiration. :)

Thank you to all that read my story and I am really hoping you will enjoy every little bit of what is to come. Thank you for being awesome reviewers and readers. You guys make my day, every time I get on and read more of your wonderful reviews.

You're all awesome and I just wanted to let each and every one of you know that!

R&R!

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch.

Enjoy this chapter. :)

XOXO-Sharamoon

* * *

My knees hit the dirt and then my hands. I bent low and cried hard. My heart seemed to thump so loud that I could feel it against my ribs. I sat like that for what seemed like hours. Finally I got up, still unable to control myself. I saw Claudine sitting almost next to where my pitiful form was just seconds ago. She looked incredibly sad.

"Sookie I am so sorry." She told me and stood up. I didn't say anything but stare at her for a moment before turning to the house.

I walked up the steps and crossed the porch. Noticing that I needed to get the railing fixed after the wolf attacked me. _Eric._ That was all it took and I began crying once again. I turned the knob and stepped inside. Niall and Amelia were both there, standing next to me when I walked in.

"Sookie…" Niall said. I closed my eyes tight and took a deep breath.

"I don't want to talk about it." I whispered. It came out trembling.

"Maybe I should take you to Faery. We can protect you better." He whispered and I lost it on him. My great-grandfather.

"I do not want to go there. That is not my home. This is my house and I shouldn't have to run from anything! It's my life and if I die, you know what? I honestly don't fucking care anymore!" I turned on the spot and continued on my path.

I walked to my room, not caring if I needed a shower. My face was all red and my injures were hurting but most of all my heart. This seemed harder on me; if I was comparing it to Bill's betrayal. I was in love with Eric, plain and simple. More in love than with him than I ever was with Bill. I even wondered if I ever loved Bill in the first place. Was it just nice to have someone that cherished me? No, because he really didn't. That was a lie. I liked the quiet a vampire could offer me and the first vampire I ever met was Bill. I didn't want to think about either one right now. I was being ripped apart from Eric's words, it was killing me. What happened with Bill was different in every aspect and thinking about him just made me want to puke.

I crawled into my bed quite literally. On my hands and knees I climbed up to the head of the bed and collapsed. The tears started up again because there was no way I could simply forget Eric's words. My hand flew to my chest, above my heart. I brought my legs up to my chest and cried. As if crying would take away the pain I was feeling. To be honest, it made it worse. My whole body felt like it was shaking and all the nerves felt like they had been fried making me unable to get ahold of myself. It seems with every step I took away from him and him from me, it hurt ten times worse. Eric was so far away now, in Shreveport and I wasn't going to see him again.

That brought on harder sobs and I found myself screaming with pain. No one came in, but I knew they could hear me. The whole world could probably hear me but I didn't care. I just didn't anymore.

I was like that now for a while; seemingly lost in my own suffering that I didn't notice that I was calming down. Maybe I was going to pass out? I didn't know why I felt more at peace all of a sudden until my door opened slowly.

My heart started to pound hard; but it didn't hurt anymore. I sighed with a strong relief as I took in the man standing in my door way. I leaned up on my elbows and tried to wipe the tears away to get a better look at him.

"Eric…" I barely whispered because my throat burned from the screaming.

His face was hidden in the shadows so I couldn't see his features. Therefore I didn't know why he was here.

"You came back." I said when it looked like he wasn't going to say anything.

My words made him finally unfreeze from my doorway. He took three careful steps in and now I could see his face from the moonlight. I gasped. Red streaks stained his white face and he looked upset.

"Your pain…" He whispered. "Hurts me too."

"Is that the only reason you came back? To tell me how my pain is making you suffer?" I whispered because I was simply unable to get angry.

"No because it is also my pain." He took more steps, faster than I could ever watch and then he was kneeling beside my bed. "Sookie, I have…lied to you."

I closed my eyes for a moment and wondered if I should just kick him out of my house. Was all this worth it? I opened my eyes and looked at him hard, thinking if I should really go through this pain. If Eric was worth everything I hoped he would be. I knew he would always have to lie to me about something or he would have to kill someone for me. Did I really want this life anymore?

"What did you lie about?" I said to him.

"I remember…everything we have done." Eric said. That was a shocker. My eyes grew wide as I looked at him.

"Everything?" My voice came out small.

A slight smirk started. "You yielded to me."

"Of course you would think of that!" I nearly screamed. I didn't know where the rage was coming from but it finally emerged. "Maybe Bill was right. That's all you were after! You got what you wanted Eric, you fucked me, now you can leave. Go!"

Eric's eyes grew dark and a growl erupted from his chest. One second he was knelt before me and the next he was on his feet. "Do not presume to even know what I am after! Do you really think if that is all I wanted, that I would be here right now? I would have left you standing there and I would _never_ have come back." His growl increased in volume. "Do not even start to compare me to Compton. He is nothing and will never be anything compared to me." I sucked in a sharp breath as I noticed his fangs were out. "I came back because I couldn't handle the distance that was put between us. I have tried to separate us, for your protection. I lied to help you because I didn't want you to have to deal with my daily life. I did it all for you and it turned out to be the wrong decision. It isn't only your pain, Sookie, its mine. We are bound close, closer than I would ever have gotten to anyone; but you're different. You always have been to me. I never wanted to look too closely to even comprehend what that must mean because I never have felt that way before." He paced to my door. "But by all means, if you want me to go, then I will go."

Tears sprang to my eyes and I flung my body up too fast. I felt the pain in my side but I ignored it.

"No!" I screamed at him. "Please no!"

His back was to me and he whispered, "You don't know how important you are to me. I was willing to let you go, so you could live a normal life. When I want something, I get it." His voice was so strong that it made me shiver. "But when it comes to you, I would rather you be away from me then to be at my side and possibly get killed because of the life I live." He paused. "I risked your heart ache because I was afraid for you and for myself. It was a failed attempt on both of us. One that I won't make again because I can't turn away from you."

"Do you want to turn away from me?" My breathing took on a ragged edge and I felt tears prick my eyes.

"No," He whispered. "But that is putting you in harm's way. I can't protect you from everything. No matter how much I will otherwise."

"This is my decision though. You can't decide what is best for me. I need to choose my own path no matter what the consequences." My voice quivered and nearly broke at the end. Not from fear but because of how emotional I felt in this moment.

"Even if the path you chose led to your death?" I barely heard him. The wave of sadness I got through the bond hurt me and nearly speared my heart. I breathed in deep to keep ahold of myself and to separate my emotions from his because I couldn't take both.

"I don't want to think about that but if I die, I want there to be a purpose for it. I don't want to die for just anything. If it were because of our…relationship, then I would feel better about it. Knowing and be proud I would die happy because I knew I would have someone that cared about me."

Eric's back was still to me but I heard a sort of choking sound come from him. His back hunched over a bit and he leaned his head on my door. "I don't think I could handle it if that was the reason behind you dying. That I couldn't…save you."

"Then let's not think about it." One tear fell from my left eye and coursed its way down my cheek. I waited for him to turn and look at me but he wouldn't. I gave him time and still he wouldn't move away from the door. Slowly I stood up, carefully walking toward him. I leaned forward and said so softly, for only him to hear. "Just…just take my hand and everything will be alright. I promise."

"How do you know?" He asked me in the same hushed tones. His hand slowly slipped into mine.

My other hand went up to turn him slightly until I could meet his face. New fresh tears were evident and I leaned up and brushed my fingertips over them. I then smiled slightly as his other hand came up and did the same to my own tears. He kept his hand on my cheek and I leaned into the touch. Never in my life would I escape the love I have for Eric. I didn't want to either.

I moved my hand to rest my palm on the back of his neck. I had to reach up to get a good grip before I pushed his head closer to mine. He leaned down slowly, his eyes watching mine with such force that it could knock the wind out of me.

With our lips inches apart I whispered, "Because I have faith." I leaned in to fill in the distance and my lips were on his.

It was different and I knew it would be. It had much more force behind it and you could tell how much it changed from when he didn't remember anything about his life. Eric was gifted and he knew how to work his mouth. His tongue traced the lines of my lips and I couldn't push my mouth open fast enough but when our tongues met it was heaven. Our hands were still connected and I felt his fingers grip mine tighter as his other hand dropped from my face and went to my back, pulling me closer to his body. My head was spinning as I gripped his hair with my hand. I began to walk backwards and Eric followed, taking steps and making sure I didn't fall over. I sat on the bed, making him lean over so that his hands fell to the sheets on either side of my frame. Still the kiss did not end.

I moved my hands to his shoulders and started to lean him over top of me but he held still. I tried again and then one more time before I got frustrated. Breaking the kiss didn't sound like something I wanted to do, but I had to talk.

"Eric, why?" Was all I could say because I was that breathless.

"I don't want you to think that is all I am after." He smiled slightly at me. A very Eric smile that I missed so much.

"I don't think that, so would you please…?" I motioned to the bed and leaned back so I was laying half on the bed with my legs dangling.

"Not tonight." He said simply and I nearly growled. Sexual frustration is no fun, by any means.

Eric chuckled at my face which must be hilarious right now. All red with lusty eyes for the only man I ever wanted to look at again. His arm went under my knees and with no effort at all, sort of shifted my whole body so I was lying flat on the bed. I sighed a mighty sigh as he looked over me.

"Do your wounds hurt?" He asked me back in his normal Eric tone.

"Now that you mention it, it really does." I scooted back so my head hit the pillows. It was true I didn't feel the pain until now. I guess I had more to worry about. "Can you hand me that pill bottle? It's on the nightstand." I pointed at it. In a flash he had it in his hand and then passed it to me. I leaned up, opening the little contraption and then swallowed the pill without water. I didn't want to get up to get it and I really didn't want Eric to leave the room, no matter how little time it would have taken him.

Finally I was able to lean back on the pillows and feel like I could sleep for the first time tonight. I felt at ease and very relaxed as I knew that we would have a future. It was a work in progress I should say. I was still upset with what he did but I had to let it go. I could see where he was coming from and to be totally honest, how could I stay mad at someone I loved so much? I couldn't, simple enough.

I patted the bed next to where I was laying. Silently asking him to join me, not for sex, no matter how much I wanted it; but to just lie together for at least a little while. Eric moved around the bed and sat next to me. He carefully took off his shoes and jacket before climbing under the covers with me. Instantly I was at his side and I put my head on his chest. Eric's hand fell into my hair as he started to play with it. Slowly brushing his fingers through it.

"Have you forgiven me?" He asked and I had to smile.

If he didn't think I forgave him after almost saying that I wanted to jump his bones, than I really had no idea how to tell him. I guess he wanted to hear me say it.

"Yes I forgive you. Though I am still mad at you for how you went about things." I smiled half way through my sentence though.

"I am sorry." Eric said and he leaned over and kissed my head. I knew it to be true because the bond told me so.

My arms gripped him around his waist tightly, wanting to hold him here forever. I do have a destiny and I know what it is now. To never be away from Eric Northman, because I know now that I simply couldn't live without him. Not only because of the bond we have, but because of how much love I feel for him. It's stronger than anything I have ever felt and it made me proud to have such strong emotions after everything. My great-grandfather was right when he told me that one day I would need to make that giant leap into trusting someone again. Never did I think I would be able to fully trust Eric, let alone love him; but I am fortunate enough now to know just how gifted I am. Yes, he did just lie to me and broke my heart but he came back. He showed just how hard it was for him as it was for me. That is what counts. I hate looking back onto the past because it holds things that you don't ever want to deal with again. Though it just happened, it's already behind me as I strongly look to our future.

Eric chuckled softly and I joined as my head bobbled up and down from his laugh. He could feel as I felt and how strong my emotions are as I thought to myself. This was the easy part of a relationship; together when no one else is looking in. It's when you are being watched that your relationship can become stressed. I knew we would have many more of those stressed moments, with the days, months and maybe even years to come. What we have is going to take work and there will be speed bumps in our road but I want to take this one day at a time. Small steps toward our future and right here, with him pulling me closer to his chest is where we begin. A new slate with everything on the table for both of us.

"Eric?" I cocked my head back so I could look up at him.

"Hmm?" He answered, turning his face down to look at me.

"You remember that song you sang to me?" I asked.

He laughed lightly. "Of course I remember it."

"Can you sing me to sleep? I know you can't stay long because you probably have to get back to the bar and all that."

The smile that lit his face was beautiful, it was soft and so tender hearted; something you don't see on Eric's face. Somehow I knew that this look was only meant for me and I knew I would be the only one to see it. He moved his hand so it cupped my chin. I leaned up and gave him a small but sweet peck on the lips before settling down in the bed on my left side. Eric proceeded to lie down next to me and glide his hand over my side to rest on my stomach, pulling me closer as he did so. He then proceeded to rub small circles as he began the song that his mother sang to him so long ago and it slowly started to drift me away.

"I love you Eric." I whispered as I was on the edge of sleep. My eyes finally fluttered closed and my breathing eased. I heard a whisper, "As I love you." It sounded like but I was too far gone to really notice it.

I didn't dream at first; it was dark for a long time or what I thought to be dark as I slept soundly. I felt something slide away from my stomach but I didn't know if I was dreaming it or not. That was when my dream started. One I will not forget.

I found myself lying in a mist of fog; so cloudy I that I couldn't see far in front of me. I couldn't tell if I was in a room or outside. Have you ever had a dream where you just knew something bad was going to happen? Yeah, this was one of those moments.

My heart started to race as my head swiveled back and forth, trying to find the source for my terror. Just then something brushed the back of my neck, making my skin bust out into goose bumps. With trembling hands, I reached out in front of me, trying to grab onto something but I found out all too soon that I was sitting somewhere where there wasn't anything to take hold.

Breathing heavily I stood on shaking legs; still looking around as if I looked hard enough I would see something. To say the least, I couldn't see whatsoever but I could hear and there was a sound of movement. Someone was near me, watching my every move, stalking me.

Tears started to fall out of fear but they felt different; the fluid felt heavier. I reached up and wiped across my cheek. When I looked down, I had to stifle a scream because it wasn't just tears; I was crying blood, like a vampire.

"You are mine," A wispy voice entered my ears. It was too low and drawn out for me to identify who it was. "Always will be."

Something blurred past me, making the fog twirl and dance in a spiral. I jumped away from it. My chest heaved up and down as I spun and spun, trying to find out who was around me. The tears of blood kept seeping from my eyes and I couldn't stop them. I felt trapped and somehow I knew there would be no exit anyway. That sat in back of my mind. That I would never get away; I couldn't because I was bound. Bound by what? I asked myself.

Finally the turning stopped as I felt cold hands grip me tight from behind, forcefully pushing me against its chest. I felt cold air being blown in my left ear and it made me cringe but I couldn't move away. I was frozen and I was chained to this person in such a powerful binding way that I would never escape. It sat heavy on my soul as I felt tormented inside but there wasn't anything I could do about it.

"I will get you." The voice took on a demonic edge as it whispered into my ear. I let out one sob because I felt like whoever this was, was going to do just that. Get me and never let go. Its mouth then latched onto my neck and fangs pierced my skin.

I woke up screaming.

* * *

**Also:** Here we go again! Give me reviews and I will give you a sneak peek of the next chapter. I haven't written it yet but I am starting first thing when I wake up later today. So give me reviews and your gift is the some part of the next chapter, which is probably, most likely, DEFINITELY, going to have some lemony goodness in it. :)

Thank you. :)


	26. Only yours

Author's Notes: Alright readers! Here is another chapter. This one turned out…SUPER long. Ha-ha. I am very tired and just finished off the chapter. Time for bed? Probably not… :P

I really hope you have fun reading it. I am sort of iffy on it though. I know it's a long chapter but I want my story to be perfect, I don't know if this chapter really meets my expectations. The *love* scenes…I am hoping you will like…again the whole iffy thing for me. Blarrghh! I would have loved to do more with it, but as you see…it is very long. :P

I hope you enjoy it regardless of how I feel on it. Tell me what you think. :)

R&R! Always review because it makes me happy. :)

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-Sharamoon

* * *

The screaming didn't stop as I sat up in my bed. My eyes wide and wet with fear; shaking for all that I was worth. I took a few gulps of air to calm myself. All that was in vain when my bedroom door burst open and I let out another scream. I reached over to my nightstand and grabbed the book I had laying there. Then I thought what the hell would I do with the book? Throw it? It turned out that it was all unnecessary as I looked at the woman standing in my door way.

Amelia's hand was clutched to her chest and she was breathing heavily. She was also holding one of my kitchen knives. I saw that she retired out of her jeans and t-shirt into pajamas, with cute little cats on it.

"I thought…someone got in past my wards." She breathed heavily and showed the knife when I stared at it questionably.

I opened my mouth to answer her but my phone buzzed next to me. I leaned forward and grabbed it. A phone number I didn't recognize and part of me told me to just ignore it; the other half told me that I better pick it up.

I carefully hit the button. "Hello?" I said hesitantly.

"Sookie are you alright?" Eric's voice was anxious and booming through the phone. I felt a wave of relief as I began to calm down, just by hearing his voice. Then I noticed it was actually bright in my room.

"Eric it's the middle of the day. Shouldn't you be asleep?" I paused. "And yes Im alright, I had a nightmare. One I will tell you about later."

"I woke up when I felt your fear." He explained. "I want to hear about this dream, do not forget."

"I won't." I whispered. "I'm sorry that I woke you."

"Don't apologize for that." He chuckled. "Will you come to the bar tonight?"

"Yeah, of course. Any reason in particular?" I asked, not really sure if I wanted to go to the bar. I would rather him be with me, on a bed and totally alone.

"I have to come in for business but I can leave early tonight." He told me and my day brightened up a bit more.

I looked up and noticed Amelia was still standing there with a shocked face. If she was going to live with me, she had to learn that my life is weird and this stuff happens almost on a daily basis. Not the dream though. I shivered remembering. That has never happened.

"Be safe," Eric urged to me. The way he said it was strong but I could tell that there was a bit of pleading in it. "Please."

I smiled just a smidge. "I always try to."

Eric laughed again and it was a warm sound but he did sound really tired and I had a guest standing in my room, wanting an explanation. I got that loud and clear Amelia. I just had to figure out what I could even say.

"Alright I will see you at the bar." I said.

"Then I will see you tonight. Either have Amelia drive you here or I can send Pam to get you."

"Pam can come if she wants." I said and I saw Amelia's face brighten. She liked Pam a whole bunch but I had to shut the connection to her mind because she started picturing what Pam looked like naked. I totally don't want to see that. "Thanks for worrying and the call."

"You don't have to thank me either, I got worried," I chuckled. But if it makes you feel better you're welcome, lover." He said and then paused for a moment. "So this is good-bye for now."

"Sleep well." I said but I didn't hang up. Neither did Eric. I smiled into the phone like an idiot.

"I love you, Eric." I whispered.

"I love you, Sookie." He said back and the way he said it I could tell he was smiling.

The phone call ended after that and now I was sitting there looking at my toes; trying to think. Though I didn't want to recall my dream I knew I had to and I ran over everything that happened. Bill was all I could think of. It frightened me because he had changed so much and I did just recently have his blood. I needed it out of my system.

I knew Eric's blood is stronger and would go into my system; practically wash away Bill's blood, but Eric wasn't here. I also didn't know how much of Bill's blood could be deluded by just another vampire's blood. Because no matter how much of Eric's blood I ingest, Bill would always be able to find me. I couldn't deal with that any longer. This is where my great-grandfather and my new witchy friend could come into play because I wanted it all gone. I didn't him in my system or in my life. I needed to separate from Bill completely.

"Amelia, I need your help." I stood up and went around to her, grabbing her shrewd weapon as I went.

"What do you need? By the way tell me what the hell the screaming was all about. Nearly gave me a heart attack." She grumbled.

"It's a part of why I need your help." I went over to the coffee pot and started making a cup. I then forgot to take my pill and went to get it. I wouldn't need them after today. "I need to know what will take away vampire blood from my system." She looked at me incredulously. She was thinking about Eric and I, I hurried on. "Not Eric's; Bill's. I can't stand it. I had a dream, a really scary dream that I don't want to go into detail repeating it for you but it was basically that Bill would find and catch me." Of course he could find me now, not just because of the blood, but because he knows where I live and where I would be. I turned around to see if she was catching all of this.

"I will have to look in my book of spells. When do you need to get it out of your body?" She asked me.

"As soon as possible. Let's say tonight, I want to talk to Eric about it. If you can't find anything, I will give Niall a call later." She nodded at me and raced up the stairs. I thought about how much work I have missed and I truly missed working. "Amelia do you mind going with me to work?" I called up the stairs after her.

"Oh joy! That sounds like fun." She laughed sarcastically. "I can go with you though. Do you think they will need help?"

Knowing Merlotte's that was almost a guarantee. "Most likely, why? Have you worked at a bar before?"

"Nope, but how hard could it be?" She appeared at the stairs.

"Thanks Amelia." I grumbled. My job really isn't as easy as most people think it would be.

"Oh, there goes my tactless mouth again. Sorry. I know it can be a stressful job." She made amends and I accepted it.

"Alright, I am going to hop in the shower. Can you be ready in fifteen minutes?"

"Yep." She answered and we both dashed away to get ready.

I didn't remember the last time I had even been to work. I wasn't even sure if Sam knew what had happened. He didn't as it turned out when I walked into the bar and everyone's eyes fell upon me. I closed the connection to everyone's mind right before I came in, knowing I would be assaulted as soon as I step foot in the place but my eyes were on Sam who was staring at me as if I had grown two heads. I smiled slightly as I stepped up to the bar.

"Hey Sam." I smiled radiantly.

"Office." Was all he said and I was smart enough to follow.

Once we were there he began pacing.

"No call, no one has seen you in days and you just magically show up? Sookie I have been worrying non-stop!" Sam scolded me and I bent my head low.

"Things have been a little stressed lately. I don't even know where to even begin to tell you everything, Sam. I am sorry that I made you worry but you didn't need too." I left out everything, I wasn't about to tell him that my life was still on high alert and I probably shouldn't even be here but it was during the day so I think I was alright on the whole vampire situation. "This is the first time that I could come back to work. To be totally honest I don't know if I will be able to come back every day yet, everything is still so stressed…" And I left it at that. I didn't take the money from Eric so I hoped that I could keep coming back to work and the big bad vampires would leave me alone for a while so I could get caught up on my bills but I knew that it wouldn't happen regardless.

He looked at me hard before speaking. "What is going on Sookie? I am your friend and more importantly I am your boss. No other boss would deal with this." He didn't sound angry, he just wanted answers. Sam wouldn't fire me, no matter how many days I missed.

"I can't tell you what's going on Sam. There is too much to even tell." I always seemed to be telling him that. "Things are just…hectic"

"I hate when you don't tell me things." He said softly, dragging his hand through his hair. "Have you seen Tara by any chance?" That was unexpected.

"No actually I haven't. The last time I saw her was before…everything happened. She probably needed to get away. You know everything that happened to her." Sam looked nervous and I wondered if I should feel the same. "Hey, she is a big girl and she has been through a lot. She'll come back when she's ready." I think I was trying to convince myself too but there really was nothing I could do regardless. Too much on my own plate.

"Where's Tommy?" I asked in return. I didn't see him around the bar.

"He is out back. We ah…had a misunderstanding but were trying to work it out." I raised an eyebrow. "Well, Im trying too. He is still my little brother, one that likes to steal, cheat and be a dick most of the time."

"Hey that's family." I patted his back. "Everything will be ok somehow." And I meant what I said. Somehow I would make it through this world.

"Get to work." He smiled at me. Just then the door opened a bit to reveal Amelia standing there.

"Sookie?" She said and when she saw me she looked relieved.

Sam was looking at her and then to me. Oh right introduction.

"Sam this is Amelia, my new friend. Amelia this is Sam, my boss and friend." I smiled at them when they shook hands. "Amelia is here to help out for the day. I noticed Arlene is by herself again. She is also starting to show." Arlene was pregnant and I didn't think she should be on her feet much because of it but everyone needs the money I guess.

"That would be great." Sam said to both of us. "Thanks Sookie."

"You're welcome." I smiled again and stashed my purse in my little nook and went to work.

Amelia was a quick learner and she became a great hostess. Smiling widely as she sat everyone at their tables. Arlene gave me a thankful smile and I returned it. We haven't been such great friends in a while but her smile was genuine.

The day dragged on and I hurried around the table. Smiling and making tips. Though one day would not pay all the bills that I had. I looked on the bright side and hoped that I would be able to come back and keep going. I knew that the world didn't revolve around my wants and needs but I could wish dammit.

Finally the day began to shift to the afternoon and I stayed a few extra hours to try to catch up. Tommy began bussing the tables every now and then and he threw me a smirk. After hours upon hours of being on my feet, I began taking my apron off. I caught a glimpse of Amelia looking worn out and I laughed.

"Not so easy huh?" I said and she stuck her tongue out at me. Finally I went back to retrieve my purse and say goodbye to Sam. "Headed out." I told him.

"Alright Sookie. So are you going to be here tomorrow?" He asked me casually.

"To be honest, I really don't know Sam. I'm sorry that's not a very good answer." I whispered and looked away from him, feeling rather guilty.

"Don't be sorry. You will always have a job here, no matter what." Sam promised and I just had to smile. He was a true friend with a big heart.

"Thank you. For everything you've done for me." I waved good-bye and I headed toward the exit. Amelia followed of course and soon we were out into the parking lot and in my car. We then were driving home. I sighed feeling tired for the first time today. My feet hurt and my back did too from putting in the extra hours and that's not including my ribs, but I was going to see Eric. I needed to perk the hell up. In fact I did smile just thinking about him.

"After you get back, I'll look in my books to see if there is anything we can do. I think there is some sort of spell but I don't know it off the top of my head." Amelia said after some time.

"No matter what it takes, I want to do it." I nodded vigorously.

"So that yummy vampire friend of yours is coming to pick you up tonight right?" I looked over at her to see if she was seriously calling Pam 'yummy.' Yes, she was serious.

"Yes, I believe so."

"Then I have to find the sexiest outfit I have." Amelia smiled in a very devilish way.

"You really want to get laid don't you?" I asked totally serious.

"I heard vampires are very good at having sex. I like ah…experimenting. I have never had sex with a vampire. How fast can they go? How good does it feel?" She asked. I had to listen in to her mind to see if she was just trying to make fun of me. I wouldn't answer at all if she was.

"I really have no idea. I haven't really had sex at…vampire speed before." That sounded like a good way to describe it.

"But you're with Eric…" Amelia said confused.

This was a little uncomfortable now. It seemed to be getting hot in the car; or was that just me? I was with Eric and only had sex with Eric when he didn't remember who he was. That started to make me nervous. What if he didn't like me now? What if I was just like every other human girl to him? I focused back on Amelia because she was still waiting.

"I am but we never went incredibly fast." I paused before adding something that I really didn't like to talk about. "I've seen him have sex…that fast."

"That must be terrible. Walking in on the guy you liked." She folded her hands over on her lap.

"I tried not to like him at the time," I smiled at the memory. "We weren't together then."

"No but it still must bother you." She waited to see if I would disagree. I didn't.

Now that Amelia mentioned it, it rather did bother me. I couldn't really pinpoint why it got under my skin but it was there, crawling through my flesh. "I don't want to talk about it. The girl it was with is a whore and a fangbanger, one that just used Eric." I decided to say.

She nodded but didn't say anything more. Right now I would have loved to pick a new topic but Amelia didn't seem like she was in the chit-chat mood any longer. I sighed as we pulled up to the house. We both got out and headed up the steps. Amelia waited while I put the key in the lock and then entered. I had to get ready because it was getting rather late and Pam would be picking me up in a bit.

I decided to wear the exact same thing I wore to the bar the night Eric seemingly disappeared. My white dress with red flowers. After getting out of the shower, I blow-dried my hair. This time I spent a bit more time on my appearance as I pulled out the hair curler and set to work. Putting just a bit of hairspray to keep it in place I looked into the mirror. I now stood with loosely wound curls that hung down a bit past my shoulders. I grabbed my makeup bag and delicately put it on. After everything was done, I glanced at my features and had to admit I looked great.

I stepped out of the bathroom and I heard Amelia walking down the stairs to meet up with Pam who was now sitting in my living room. I never rescind her invitation to my house so she could come as she pleased. This shocked Amelia and she wondered how she got past her barriers.

"I'm going to take a guess at your thought Amelia." I said as I bent over to slip on my high heels. They were red of course. Eric loves the red. "I think it's because she is Eric's child, his protégé and if he is allowed into my house then so is Pam. Hello Pam nice of you to drop in." I smiled over at her.

"You are very perceptive today." She said to me, nodding in acceptance. "Amelia you are looking as delectable as ever." Amelia smiled slyly and licked her lips. Should I really be here for this?

"Pam? You ready to get going?" I grabbed my purse, giving her no choice but to get ready to go. Amelia seemed to be going along. That was fine with me as long as I didn't have to hear about their lust for each other.

"Yes let's get going. Eric is most…excited for your visit." Pam looked over at me and winked. That got a smile out of me.

"Let's not keep him waiting." I replied excitedly.

We got outside to find out Pam didn't bring a car that would fit us all in it. I rolled my eyes but Amelia offered to drive my car out and I told her that would be fine.

"I will try to keep pace with that ugly contraption." Pam eyed it doubtfully. "Are you sure that thing is even going to run?"

"Don't make fun of my car." I grumbled. "Yes, it runs."

Finally after talking a bit more about how ugly my car is we were on the road, with Amelia following us. She was keeping up too, mighty well I may add. Take that Pam and your extravagant car!

"Did you give Eric a hard time when he came to your home yesterday after the incident?" Pam asked when we were nearly there and my stomach was all jittery from excitement. I was thankful for the distraction.

"No actually I let him off the hook." I told her. "He really was just trying to do what he thought was best. Though I am upset with how he approached it, I have to let it go."

"Eric will be Eric." That was a great way to sum it up. To all who know Eric, knows exactly what that means. I laughed and agreed.

After what seemed like a drawn-out day away from my vampire I wanted nothing more than to be right beside him. We would be surrounded by a lot of people and they all want a piece of my Viking. To make it clear right now I will not share. Eric and I haven't talked about that part of our relationship. I don't care if he is a vampire sheriff or the most wanted man in all of Shreveport; I am monogamous and he has to be too, if he wants to continue what we have. We have a lot to still talk about it seems.

Pam jumped out of the car in a flash and ran over to Amelia and opened her door.

"Thanks Pam for opening my door too." I chuckled.

"I'm not trying to get you in my bed. I can't be throwing out generosity. People will start to think I like all humans." She sniffed and turned back to my witchy friend. I shook my head before fixing my dress. When I was sure I was perfect, I walked over to Pam and Amelia who were both nice enough to wait for me.

We got to the door and Pam opened it swiftly holding it open for Amelia; just Amelia. This time though Pam gave me a dazzling smile, assuring me that she was just trying to prove her point. Making Amelia feel like the center of attention; the primary goal but I was ok with that. I have my own lover waiting for me.

As I entered I quickly glanced around, spotting Eric out quickly. He was on 'display' as I liked to call it. He was sitting on his throne looking rather bored until his eyes swept the room; feeling my presence. When his eyes met mine, they seemed to brighten as if life flooded back into the emptiness stare he had before. Eric didn't move from the throne and I knew he wouldn't. We have a hard relationship to say the least. I knew that he still had to look strong in front of others and therefore I didn't think I would get all of his attention while he was on duty.

I walked up to the bar and ordered a Gin and Tonic from a new bartender that they had gotten after Chow's unfortunate death. This one was a girl and she eyed me suspiciously but never did say anything. I got my drink and I sipped at it, waiting for Eric to call on me. I didn't want to be the clingy girlfriend so I just stayed put.

A few minutes later, while my eyes swept the room I saw Eric's eyes on me. I smiled slightly and I got a nod. I set the remaining drink I had left down on the bar and walked to the throne. His eyes devoured me; surging through my very veins, I did indeed feel how excited he was to see me.

"Good evening lover. You are looking quite seductive this evening." He didn't smile as he did last night and I knew that was for when we were alone but I did see one side of his mouth lift slyly. "Always loved that dress."

"Thank you." I nodded to him smiling as I would no matter where I went. "You look great yourself." Tonight Eric wore a grey suite with a black button down shirt under it. The buttons were halfway open down his chest. He was also wearing his eagle claw necklace that I loved.

"How did your day go?" He gestured for me to take the seat next to him.

This is when the assault happened and I scorned myself for forgetting to put up the barrier to everyone's mind.

_What a whore_..._What does she have that I don't? I have big tits_…_Oh I want him to take my blood_…

I closed my eyes tight for a moment, regaining myself and pushing up the barrier between my mind and all of theirs. When I opened my eyes, Eric was looking at me curiously but he seemed to have understood after he looked around and noticed just how many women were throwing daggers at me with their eyes. I sighed; this was the price I had to pay to be with Eric. Haters will hate and I could deal with it.

"My day went well. I went to work." Eric's head snapped back to look at me.

"Work?" He question and that one word held volumes of emotions in them. None were good.

"Well I need to pay for my home some way." I said reasonably. "I know things are sort of…rocky right now but I missed work."

"Sookie the dangers are escalating around us and you put yourself in jeopardy by stepping foot away from the wards Amelia has put up at your home. To keep you safe when I am not around."

"I realize that, Eric." I was exasperated by now. "It all turned out ok. Im fine and I had Amelia go with me anyway." I looked around noticing that we were still being watched. "There is a lot to discuss but now isn't the time. You have guests."

Eric seemed to see my logic as he turned his attention to a girl that walked up to him. "Can I please…have a picture?" She breathed and fussed with herself. She was young, just probably turned twenty-one. She was nervous and you could tell. I looked at Eric quickly as the girl's eyes moved back and forth from both of us.

"Be nice." I whispered so low I don't think the girl caught what I said.

Eric didn't look at me but I knew he had heard what I said. He leaned forward, letting his fang's click into place and stared at the girl. "You may."

The girl smiled, showing a nice set of straight white teeth before pulling out her phone and taking a quick picture of my man. I wasn't angry because the girl clearly just wanted a picture to prove she had been in here and got Eric to give her that opportunity.

"Thank you so much." She said fervently.

Eric nodded and I knew he wouldn't say anything else to the girl so I gave her a small smile to assure her that everything was fine and she was on her way back to her table with a small group of other girls that were a bit older than she was. They all began fussing over the picture at once, while the girl stood there smiling proudly. My guess was that they were all too scared to come up to Eric so they sent the weakest link, the newbie. Well that girl now had something the other girl's didn't-she had courage.

A woman with long brown curly hair stepped up on the platform with the stripper pole in the middle, in front of Eric then. Her eyes locked onto Eric's face as a song started playing. Her hips moved in sync with the music as she began her dance. Though Eric wasn't paying any attention to her it made me feel quite uncomfortable. This was different than a sweet girl asking for a picture. I didn't have to dip into this dancers mind to know that she wanted Eric. Her eyes told me so, smoldering over as her hands started traveling down her stomach and getting close to the place women just shouldn't touch in public. I sat straighter in my seat as waves of jealousy washed off of me, because that girl has probably danced for Eric before. I didn't know how long she worked here. I didn't like this feeling and I wanted to leave.

Eric noticed my distress and he grabbed my hand, standing up rather quickly and pulling me away from everyone; leaving the dancer standing there looking shocked. He pulled me into his office closing the door quickly behind him, when he turned to me he had a smile on his face.

"I believe I like it when you are jealous, lover." He stalked toward me. "I find it very adorable."

"I don't." I said stubbornly, folding my arms tightly across my chest. "It's not a very good quality to have."

"I beg to differ." He said.

"Why's that?" I asked currently sidetracked.

"Because it proves just how much I get under that luscious skin of yours; all the way to your heart." He told me, smirking.

"I don't want you to get under my skin. I want to be equals." I replied calmly.

"What does that exactly entail, may I ask?" The smile that lit his face was almost enough to shatter my resolve. I had to get through this, no more side tracking.

"I get jealous when I see that you have so many women surrounding you." I finally told him.

He was close enough now to where his head bent over to my neck as he pulled me tightly against his body and his cool lips fall to the crook in my neck. "They mean nothing to me." He answered in a rough voice.

"Eric please." I panted. "Could you just hold on for a second?" I pushed against his chest and he let out a sigh. Eric straightened before me and looked down to give me his full attention.

"I am a one guy kind of gal. I don't want to see anyone else, other than you." I said trying to piece together what I was thinking in my mind. It wasn't coming out totally successive.

"Glad to hear that because I don't share." He smiled and leaned down to kiss me but I placed my finger over his lips to tell him I wasn't finished.

"Eric, I want to be the only one you see. I want to be the only one that you go to bed with." I whispered softly, my eyes falling to the ground. "I want to be the only one you feed from. I don't want to share you with anyone else." I sighed. "I know you have a business and that girl is your employee but I just wanted you to know that I do get jealous. I also know that we haven't been together for long and you just got your memory back…I just…"I trailed off as I noticed I began rambling.

"Sookie, look at me." Eric's voice was soothing and I was glad he took this moment seriously. I met his blue eyes as he looked at me. "I have not had sex with anyone, I wouldn't. Ever since I have gotten my memory back I haven't even thought about feeding; You my dear Sookie, is all that I think about. Therefore I simply have no interest in anyone other than you. If this is what you want from me, then I will give it to you gladly."

I leaned up and finally placed a small kiss on his lips, basking in the happiness and the rush of pride. I gripped his back and hugged him as tightly as I could. He smiled around my lips and leaned his head back.

"You are the most extraordinary woman that I have met in my long life. How could I look at anyone other than you?" Eric asked.

"Stop it!" I playfully swatted at his chest. "You have been with hundreds of women and I bet there are tons that are more beautiful and more talented in romance."

Eric was shaking his head slowly before I even finished. "You have more than they would ever have."

"And what do I have that they don't? Other than telepathy and fairy blood?" I laughed.

Eric looked very serious though. "You doubt yourself too much, lover. It's true though, you have something they would have never have gotten from me."

"What's that?" I questioned.

He leaned down and pulled me into his embrace; lifting me up off the ground. "You have my love." He said simply as he placed a kiss on my lips. "I am at your mercy it seems." He smiled slyly.

"Are you trying to say that I have you wrapped around my little finger?" That didn't seem likely.

"That is exactly what I am telling you." He laughed. "Never would I have predicted that I would be at a human's disposal."

"Do you feel like you don't have control anymore?" I asked feeling sort of guilty. I didn't want to change Eric and that wasn't the purpose of my reasoning tonight. Maybe I said the wrong thing?

"No." His brows drew together as if he wondered why I would ask such a thing. "I am still the same vampire I have always been; I just have added something more important to my life." He smiled at me before his eyes grew intense. "I will be ruthless when it comes to you. No one else will have you; I am selfish enough for that."

I had to smile because I really liked the idea of him being selfish when it came to me. My emotions started skyrocketing and of course Eric noticed my lust for him first.

"Not here." He said and I knew what he meant without asking. "We can leave, if you want."

I nodded conspicuously. Eric turned away from me and walked behind his desk. I watched him scribble his name on a few pieces of paper before turning back to face me. He was next to me in a flash and I felt his hand go to the small of my back as he guided me out of his office. I threw a glance at Pam's direction to tell her we were off because Eric didn't seem to tell her.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he helped me into the car like a gentleman. Never before would I have thought of Eric and the word gentleman in the same sentence, but there was so much more to him than I have ever known. He had surprisingly good manners as I thought back on everything he did while I was around to see it.

"To my house." Eric answered as we started our way down the road. I saw that his car had manual transmission; he was switching gears quite fast. As he settled on one gear for a moment, I watched his hand as it came off the stick and lay on my leg, as his thumb gently caressed my inner thigh. I had to keep talking or I would be over on his seat and we probably would get in a wreck. Well, maybe not seeing as Eric is multi-tasked we could probably get away with it-No! Stop, stop stop! I thought to myself.

"How many homes do you own?" I asked when I caught my breath.

He laughed silently at my rough voice and very tense body. "Several. It's always good for a vampire to have more than one home to go to. In case that vampire has enemies. That way the enemy doesn't know where to look first." Eric was giving me a look into his deep thoughts as a vampire and all his safety precautions. I had to appreciate that.

"I guess being one of the oldest vampires in the United States and a sheriff tends to give you enemies?"

"Yes it definitely tends to," He agreed. "But I am good at staying away from most attention."

"Not when it comes to me." I said after a pause as I thought that over. "That is the bad thing."

"No it isn't." He looked over at me and smiled wickedly. "You make my life more exciting." I watched the smile slowly slip from his face before he continued. "Though I wish I could keep you out of the unwanted attention we are under."

"There is no use in wishing when we both know that it won't be the case. One day something will happen and then you are going to have to kill them all."

Eric nodded. "Yes, I will have to."

We elapsed into silence after that but it wasn't awkward it was tranquil and as easy as breathing. His hand shifted back to the gearstick but my hand followed, lying on top of his lightly as he drove farther toward our destination.

To my surprise he pulled up to a gated suburban neighborhood. That seemed surprisingly human to me and I giggled lightly.

"Security during the day is always a plus." He told me after we got past the housing guard. Eric went through the gates and we drove until we came upon his house. He reached over me and opened the glove box, pulling out a little garage door opener. After pushing down the button and the garage door opened he put it back in the glove box. His hand lingered after closing it as he brushed it over my knee, making me shiver.

We got out and we walked to the door inside the garage. Eric put the key in and turned the knob and we were in quicker than I could even explain. It led into the kitchen, something that still seemed funny to me in a vampire home as they didn't use one. It was clean and rather big. I didn't look around much because I had more important things on my mind. I gripped his hand as he started leading me through the house. He walked to a door that led to the basement and we descended the stairs.

The room at the end of the stairs looked like a study. Book shelves were on the back wall showing books that I noticed were in a different language. I wouldn't be able to read those ones. I noticed there was a fireplace on the wall to my right though it wasn't lit now; I hoped that it would be soon. I loved a good fire. There was also a bunch of different paintings and different old artistic pieces around the room. Two swords and a crown were on the wall above the fireplace and something told me that they were important to him. I would need to be careful not to break anything.

Two chairs also sat in front of the fireplace and this room simply seemed very relaxing but I wondered where his bed was. Maybe he usually sleeps in a coffin? I was about to ask before Eric walked over to the bookshelf. He pushed against it softly and I heard a few clicks as it popped open a few inches away from the wall. A secret and hidden room. That was pretty cool.

Eric turned to me, holding out his hand for me to take. I walked to him and folded my hand into his. He then pushed the bookshelf further away from the wall to reveal another door behind it. This one had an alarm system on the front of it. Eric loved his security. I watched as he pressed some buttons into it and it beeped softly. Eric then grabbed the doorknob and turned it as we walked into a pitch black room.

He let go of my hand for a second and when I reached out to grab him he was nowhere to be found. I stepped into the room further, keeping my hands out in front of me so I wouldn't hit something. After a few steps I stopped and waited. I pushed my hands out and felt the feeling of his shirt. I smiled.

Eric stepped closer to me, pushing his body against mine. Since I couldn't see my other senses enhanced. He leaned down, pushing my hair away from my neck. It sent jitters all over my skin, making it dance as his cold fingers brushed my neck. His lips replaced his fingers as he kissed my neck softly with open kisses.

I sighed contently as my hands went around his back, rubbing up and down. I grabbed his jacket and carefully pulled it down his arms. I felt his tongue flick the flesh around my jugular and I let out a groan. I noticed his hands at my back then and one hand began to pull down the zipper of my dress. The throbbing between my legs began. I bit my lip hard as he finished with the zipper and started to slip the straps of the dress down my arms. His lips returned to my skin and with every inch that the fabric went down, so did Eric; following the material.

"Can you even see what you're doing?" I asked breathless and I got a chuckle.

"Of course I can. My eye sight is better than a humans and I can see clearly in the dark." I felt his teeth graze my skin though his fangs weren't out. Eric had a lot of restraint. I moaned softly. "I absolutely adore the lust in your eyes. Do you want me?"

"Yes, very much so." I whispered.

"Not afraid?" He asked softly, nipping the skin above my breast.

"Why would I be afraid?" I asked.

"Because you haven't been with me yet since I have gotten my memories back. I would think I act differently."

"You do." I said as Eric pushed my head back and began to kiss my throat. "Though I know what all you're capable of."

"You're sure about that?" He asked softly as his tongue trailed its way up and down my throat. "I find myself very…diverse."

"I know how strong you are and I know how _fast_ you can go." I received a playful growl.

"Do you want it _fast _Sookie?" Somehow he got up to my ear and whispered. I began to tremble.

"I want you and I don't want you to hold back." I said and to be honest I don't know what made me say it but I couldn't hide the fact that that is what I wanted.

Eric seemed to freeze for a second. "You surprise me, lover."

"How so?" I leaned over and picked a spot to kiss. I wanted my lips just to touch anything. I landed the kiss on what felt like the middle of his chest.

"You want me to give in to my needs and take you the way I want?" He asked.

"That is exactly what I want. I don't want you to be afraid of hurting me. Im not that fragile." I smiled in the darkness.

"I won't have much control, if you are giving me free reign." He told me very calmly but something was brewing under the surface.

"I think I can handle it." I said confidently but I really didn't know what I was getting myself into. Though that was part of the rush.

"I don't want to hurt you." He whispered but I heard a smile in his voice.

"Shhh." I said back. "I'll be fine. I want this. I want you the way you are."

Just then; the dress that was halfway off my body was ripped to shreds. Oh I liked that dress and had a moment of sadness. Eric must have caught up on my mood.

"I'll buy you another one." He nearly growled as he picked me up and carried me swiftly. Before I knew it my back hit soft cushions. I felt his hand slide down my side as they finally rested on my panties. One side tore and then the other as he pulled it away from my body. I felt him lean over my body before the room flooded with light from a lamp on a side table. I had to adjust my eyes to the light before I looked at him.

Eric's face was set in an unreadable emotion as he looked down at my naked form. "Beautiful." He whispered before looking up to meet my gaze. "Are you sure that you want me this way?"

I nodded. My breasts were bouncing up and down with every sharp breath I took.

"Then you will need my blood." He leaned over his wrist as I saw his fangs drop.

"Why?" I asked leaning up on my elbows.

"You are still healing from your injuries. You are almost healed, I can see that now." When he noticed I looked confused he went on. "I want to make sure I don't cause you any more unnecessary pain."

That was sweet and I let myself show how grateful I was. I leaned up and kissed his wrist before he sunk his fangs into it. He then offered me his blood and I took it into my mouth, feeling the power begin to work instantly. The throbbing seemed to stop in my ribs and I took that as a spectacular sign.

When I had drunk my fill, Eric retrieved his wrist looking at me with a predatory kind of gaze. Part of the game I was guessing. His fangs were still out and he smiled at me when I reached up to touch them. He didn't let me touch, of course, part of his plan.

"You sure, lover?" He smiled deadly; knocking the wind out of my lungs with just a gaze.

"Yes." I replied in a small voice.

Eric jumped up off the bed as he looked over my naked form. Like an antelope and a lion. I was prey and ready to just lie down and give myself to him because I couldn't fight him off regardless. I didn't want to, I wanted this; the way he is. You would think I would be anxious after the nightmare I had about Bill; but it was in the back of my mind, because Eric was not the man I dreamed about and he would never hurt me. I knew he wouldn't.

Eric began to walk agonizingly slow around the bed, his eyes never leaving my body. I heard the zipper of his pants being pushed down and I closed my eyes for a second. In that millimeter of time I missed everything because when I opened my eyes he was on the other side of the bed with his pants already off of his body. I gasped and that brought a deep rumble from his chest. He turned away from me and walked back to the end of the bed, showing me a great view of his glorious ass.

"This is what you want? For me to fuck you; to show you just how mind-blowing sex could be with me?" He growled, his voice taking a sexy tone, soothing yet dominate.

"Yes." I whispered again.

"Tell me exactly what you want."

"I want you to take me, hard and fast. I want to scream your name and I want all of it, all of you." I don't know where all the confidence came from but I liked it. He was bringing a stronger woman out in me.

In the next instant his hand fell hard on my ankle and with no exertion, he pulled my body to the end of the bed in such an abrupt speed that I let out a small yip. With my legs handing off the bed, I watched as he pulled my legs up and hitched them on his hips. I could feel him at my entrance and I felt butterflies in my stomach. Eric leaned over my form and his fangs scraped my flesh above my left breast. I groaned, my eyes rolling back and he watched it all. For a moment I saw a soft smile begin at his left corner before it vanished and he returned to being the predator. I bit my lip.

"Then I will give you exactly what you want." He said in a rough tone.

He pushed in deep, filling me quickly. I cry out at the sheer surprise of the moment so fulfilling. He didn't give me time to recover as he began moving too fast for my eyes to follow. The pressure arose quickly as his speed increased; it was almost too much now. I gripped the bed sheets in my fists and arched my back, trying to move away yet trying to get closer. I couldn't decide and I had a moment where I had to agree with him, this was mind-blowing. I screamed as he pulled me further off the bed to go deeper into my body. It was so fast now that I couldn't even scream right. His name tumbled out of my lips as I hit my climax before tumbling hard down the other side. His speed increased when he felt my walls contract and I nearly put my hands into my hair to grab hold of something; anything. As it was my back arched in an almost disturbing way as the tremors rolled through my body and I had my moment. I never did stop moaning out his name and he seemed to enjoy that as he began to slow down when my moment seemed over. Eric finally came to a stop when I did. I had a moment of being dazed as I seemed not to be able to form words or even thoughts. My breathing was so ragged it was like I just finished running a marathon and I was covered in sweat. I heard him chuckled under his breath.

"What?" I asked when I regained somewhat.

"You took that surprisingly well." His smile was gloating. "I haven't gone that fast in a long time."

"You mean that was quicker than the time I walked in on you?" My eyes were wide.

"You said you wanted all of me." He cocked his head to one side.

"I did." I nodded to him. "But how can you…hold it in." I continued to clarify. "You know, you're gratifying mind-blowing moment?" I smiled at my phrase.

"Im a vampire." He shrugged. "I can do many things that normal people cant."

I nodded showing him that I understood what he meant. "But why did you?"

He smiled. "I was holding it in, saving that moment because we still have awhile to go." His eyebrow rose and I felt the throbbing begin to start once again. "But I must add that it was very hard not to come, when looking at you and knowing that you could keep pace with me, with practice."

"Well then," I leaned up and grabbed his head before he could see it coming. I brought his lips to mine and pulled him down on top of me. "Let's practice right now."

"You are amazing." He whispered in my ear. "Almost as if it is too good to be true."

"Im still here and I still want you. I'm not going anywhere Viking, get used to it." I nipped his bottom lip.

"I think I could get very used to that idea." He replied before slipping inside me once again.

"Oh." I whispered as he went deeper and deeper, inch by inch, very leisurely. He picked me up guided me back on the bed to give us more room and so we weren't hanging halfway off the bed.

He began to pump into my body almost lazily but he was enjoying the moment and so was I. Eric began to rub my sides, tickling down against my ribs, which didn't hurt anymore. I looked into his eyes as he did mine. Gradually he began to go faster, not nearly as fast as he was minutes ago and but a very passionate speed making me start toward another climax. Moving with him as he thrust into me, I opened my legs wider, and so he could go deeper within my walls. I leaned my head back and enjoyed the moment.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered after leaning down to my ear. He thrust hard once making me moan out.

Eric laid almost on top now, so where our stomachs were pressing tightly against each other as we both got closer to our endings. I was moaning his name and bring my nails down on his beautiful smooth back. My nails dug in a bit and I heard him groan. I wanted to hold on until Eric climaxed with me. I was starved for it. I leaned up and grinded into him. He shocked me as I heard him whisper my name. That alone was a turn on and I almost lost it. His hand gripped my own as he thrust into me deep, hitting his climax hard. I watched his fangs run out and he looked down at me, pleading in his gaze. I turned my head with no thought whatsoever. I simply wanted him to have me in every way.

He pumped into me harder and I whimpered as he lost himself. I felt his lips graze my neck, caressing my skin before puncturing my flesh. I let go and had an almost out of body experience as he drank from me. I was at peace and floating on a cloud as I cried out his name, telling him that I loved him. Eric's arms enclosed around me as he drank deeply, we laid there and held each other for a long time.

After a while he closed my skin and erased any evidence of bite marks. I turned on my side and rubbed his shoulder just enjoying coming off an incredible high. His hands drew circles lazily on my thigh as he took in the sight of me. I saw my favorite smile brighten his features. After not speaking for so long he leaned over and kissed me.

"How was that for you?" Eric asked in a relished tone.

"I think you know how good that was for me." I laughed.

"Now that we are both more and less sated, we can discuss your dream." Eric grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"It wasn't a dream." My fear started to trickle in now that it was brought to the front of my mind. "It was a nightmare."

"What was it about?" His brows drew together.

"About Bill…he tied me to him in a powerful way. I haven't put all the pieces together about it, but in the dream I couldn't get away from him." Eric growled but didn't say anything. I continued. "He told me that I was his and I always would be. He said that he would get me and…I felt like he could in this dream. I felt like I would always be stuck with him."

"Why would that be, lover?" Eric was trying real hard to stay in control. Im sure he would have broken something if it was close enough but I was the only thing close to him and I knew he wouldn't break me.

"Eric I was bound to him. In a stronger way than just a blood bond. In the dream I cried out of fear and I cried blood." He stiffened; his hand that was in mine began to squeeze a bit harder now. "Eric, in my dream, Bill turned me into a vampire."

I felt tears start to prick my eyes and Eric immediately put his arms around me, rubbing my back softly.

"Don't be afraid. I plan on killing him so you don't have to have fear anymore." I trembled in his arms but I was much calmer and felt safe right here. Eric growled harshly. "He _won't_ turn you. I swear on it."

I nodded into his chest and after I controlled my emotions I leaned in and kissed his shoulder and then his neck, his throat, his chin and then his lips.

"I know you will protect me the best you can." I said and truly that was all I could say because we both knew he couldn't protect me from everything. "I want his blood out of my system."

"My blood will have deluded his." Eric answered automatically. "Though he will always know where you are and how you feel."

"I wanted to talk to you about that. I plan on talking to Niall and Amelia to see if somehow we can get his blood totally out of my system. Will it affect our bond?" I asked.

"That I am not sure of. I would love nothing more than to have Compton's blood out of your veins and if this is what you want then we shall try it. If there is a way to do such a thing, of course."

I nodded into his chest. "I really should be getting home. Amelia is probably wondering where I am."

"I doubt that very much." Eric chuckled. "I believe Amelia went home with Pam."

"Does Pam live here?" I asked.

"Sometimes she does. When she has guests, she usually goes to her own home. I do not allow other humans here."

"So, I'm the only human?" I smiled coyly.

"Yes, you are the only one." He pushed my hair behind my ear.

Well, if Amelia was staying at Pam's then it looks I was staying with Eric. One extra day with Bill's blood in me, didn't seem to bother me that much. I could live with it if that meant I could spend the night with Eric. I will call Niall tomorrow and see if there is anything we could do. I really just hope that there is.

"Have you had enough of me yet, lover?" Eric asked.

"I could never get enough of you." I told him. "Though I don't have nearly as much stamina as you do."

"Well then, let's see how long you can keep up with me, because I want to make you come again." He sounded very happy with that idea.

Turns out, I didn't only just come once more. I came quite a few times that night but the one I will always vividly remember wasn't supposed to turn into sex.

Eric led me to his bathroom so we could both shower off. For me I needed to get all the sweat off and get rid of the sex hair. Eric simply just wanted to join me. I let him because I just couldn't say no to him anymore. I smiled as he helped me step into the shower.

The warm water that hit me was relaxing and I felt more comfortable as I leaned into Eric for support. My legs were still shaking from all my orgasms and he kindly put his arm around me to keep me steady. After standing in the shower spray for a while, Eric leaned down and grabbed the soap and lathered his hands up and began washing me. He started with my shoulders and gave me a mini massage that felt absolutely wonderful.

His hands then traveled down my body, washing very neatly and making sure he didn't miss a thing. I felt something poking against my lower back and I grinned wildly. Never and I mean _ever _would I get enough of him. I turned around and decided to get him clean too. Picking up the soap, I also coated my hands with suds and began just as he did, except he was facing me the whole time.

Finally I reached his most sensitive spot and wrapped my right hand around it and began moving back and forth. Eric groaned and brought his hands up to my breasts. He grabbed both of my nipples and he began to tweak them both, making them become hard under his touch. I moved my hand faster on his manhood and he growled.

Eric bent his head low and captured my right nipple in his mouth and bit it roughly. He broke the skin above my nipple with his fangs that I didn't even know were out. I let out a small cry but it wasn't from pain, I hardly felt it at all. As he sucked powerfully I increased the speed once again and he began to buck into my hand, but it became evident that this wasn't enough for him as he pushed me against the tiles of the wall and lifted me.

My legs closed around his waist as he pushed the tip of himself into my walls. With one last powerful suck from his mouth on my nipple, he entered all the way making me yell out in passion as it clouded over my mind once again. The water that cascaded down on us was soothing and put you into a different mindset. Eric's body no longer felt cold against my hands, his skin had warmed a bit from the water. It was sort of odd at first but I enjoyed the feeling.

He grabbed onto my hips tightly as he continued to thrust. His hand left my hip and went to my nub and began playing with it too fast for me to even keep up as I panted and cried out in ecstasy. Eric's mouth latched onto mine as we both hit and fell over the cliff. I gripped his back as his speed increased and I felt him fill me to the rim. I broke the kiss, leaned my head back and moaned loudly as my body convulsed in his grasp. Eric pushed in once, twice and a third time before it was over and he let me down off the wall. His smile was beautiful and devilish all at the same time.

"I plan on making this a daily thing." He referred to the shower. "I rather like taking you up against the wall."

"So do I." I replied shocking him once again, he laughed. The smile started to grow soft and he leaned in for a small chaste kiss.

"I love you, Sookie." He whispered against my lips, so low I barely heard it. It was the first time he said it before I did. It would always be very vivid in my mind as I said.

"I love you more." I told him, patting his cheek clumsily.

"I doubt that." He laughed, returning to his normal tone. "Now let's get you clean and I will at least _attempt_ to keep my hands to myself."

"As long as you're putting in some effort; that would be great." I teased and kissed him for all that I was worth. It almost lead into another round of passionate, primal sex but I was now too tired to even stand on my own. Eric had fun taking care of me that way. He enjoyed how much he could give me, and so did I.


	27. Too many thoughts

**Author's Notes**: Hey my awesome readers! Here is the next chapter!

I enjoyed all of your reviews and I am sorry that I didn't post this next chapter earlier. I have been busy; my son's first birthday was on the 22nd, so I had a lot of planning I had to do. I hope you will forgive me and enjoy this sweet and loveable chapter I have created for you.

I wanted to take the time to thank **Krystal214**. She is an amazing writer that helped me in my decision on where to take this story from here. Thank you so very much for giving me a push on the right road. :) I hope to work further with you, in the future! *To any of my readers that has not heard of her, please check her story out. She is very gifted! Her story is called **Spontaneous Combustion. **It is simply remarkable and fresh to everyone that loves Eric and Sookie.*

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch! Not Krystal214's wonderful story (but I am strongly advising you to check it out…AMAZING), Not the characters that I play around with, and not with anything I reference in this story.

Thank you for reading and reviewing. I love it! Keep them coming!

XOXO-Sharamoon

* * *

"Come, lie in bed with me." Eric motioned toward the bed as he crawled in himself.

It didn't take me long to cross the room and practically jump under the covers. Eric smiled at me as I scooted closer to him, putting my head on his cool chest. His hand fell into my hair as he started to pull his hand through it. I sighed contently.

My mind began to wander to tomorrow night. I would call Niall when Eric was awake, because I simply couldn't do anything without him near me. I needed him there as support, if we did find a way to take Bill's blood out of my system. Something told me that it wouldn't be pleasant, but no matter what had to be done, I would pay it. I wanted every ounce of Bill out of my system so I could start fresh with Eric. I wanted him to have all of me, because the way I see it, if I had Bill's blood in me I could never be able to give myself to Eric fully. Bill was a part of me, no matter how much I despised it. I needed it gone, plain and simple.

"What are you thinking about? I can feel your emotions flying all over the place." Eric said to me in a hushed voice.

"About Bill's blood in my system." Eric's body tensed and I knew that he didn't like me thinking about Bill, but I couldn't help it. The idea of getting rid of Bill would always stick in my mind until I was free of it entirely. "The dream really scared me Eric. It felt _so_ real."

"He won't hurt you. I will protect you." Eric said to me, leaning down to kiss my forehead. "You are mine and I will not let such a thing happen to you."

I nodded because my throat felt thick. "I know you will try."

"Don't…don't even start thinking about that." His voice was stern, commanding. "When you don't have faith in me, is when everything goes wrong. I am fierce when it comes to the people I love. No matter what I have to do to keep you safe, I will do it." I looked up into his eyes, noticing just how strong he meant what he said.

"Everything will turn out alright. We will be together for as long as you want me." I yawned.

Eric didn't say anything and I began to drift into sleep. I put everything aside for another few hours and to have at least one peaceful night with my Viking.

"What if I wanted you forever?" Eric whispered right when I fell under. I wasn't sure that is what he really said or if my imagination already took me into slumber and I was dreaming. I didn't answer regardless, I couldn't move my mouth.

I slept peacefully, soundly. Dreaming of forever with my Viking. It wouldn't be forever in my case, as I would die. I was always so against being turned into a vampire; I didn't fully understand why I didn't, but I was always firmly set against it. Maybe it was because I didn't want to be pulled into the politics more than I already was? That couldn't be true, because I wanted this life. Maybe it was because I didn't want someone to have control over me? That I couldn't tell you. The only thing is that I still didn't know how I wanted to go about my life, I knew who I wanted to be in it, but not how I would spend it. Would I like to watch all my friends die, if I chose immortality? No, of course I wouldn't, but what if there was something stronger, something that I couldn't live without? What if I didn't want to die, because it would hurt too much to think about leaving someone I loved so much, who was immortal in every aspect? That was as far as my dreaming got as I woke up in Eric's dark room.

It was a funny dream no less. I knew I was dreaming and I was going back and forth, trying to assess my thoughts within a dream state. I don't think that has ever happened to me before. I didn't think too much of it now, because for one, I had to live another day to decided what I wanted in life and two, I should just be enjoying the moment. Eric and I haven't talked about me becoming a vampire at all. I don't think he wants to either.

Vampires don't stay together forever either, he would get tired of me after a while. It's just the way vampires work, no matter how much you enjoy the other. Could I deal with being turned and then Eric telling me one day in the future that he didn't wish to be with me any longer? What if I was the one that told him, that I wanted a life outside of his world? To be truthful, I don't think I would ever say such a thing, because there is nothing more that I wanted other than Eric, but it could happen; it does happen. I was being fair and I was being honest with myself, no matter what I thought about it. Though right now, I couldn't think about it anymore. Eric would be waking up soon and we had bigger fish to fry than my own self musings.

For the time being, I cuddled closer to my man, slinging my arm around his waist and pulling him closer. I looked at his unmoving face, his non-breathing body. No, it doesn't bother me that he doesn't breathe. He is something totally different than me, so much stronger. He might not be alive as I am, but he is living, he has more zest for life than anyone I have ever known. He is mine, for as long as I am on this earth, for as long as he or I want each other. I could live with that, knowing he wouldn't turn away from me. He couldn't and neither could I.

When Eric started to stir from his slumber, I snuggled closer to his chest, placing small kisses on his shoulder. That got me a chuckled. Eric's arms wrapped around my back, as he drew me on top of his own body.

"Good evening, lover." He whispered to me.

"Good evening. How did you sleep?" I asked in return.

"Very well, but I couldn't take my mind off of you." He said to me.

"Neither could I." I said back. Never did I stop thinking about him, whether I was asleep or awake, my mind always drifted back to the man that was holding my body.

"We have to get going, or else I would take you here on this bed once again." He smirked up at me. Leaning up, he gripped my back tighter as he shifted into a sitting position, with me still on his lap. I shifted my legs so they were both around his sides and hugging him closer to my body.

"That's too bad; I thought we could make perfect time, for mind-blowing sex." I raised my eyebrow questionably and that was all it took before we were against his wall on the other side of the room. We were both naked, so no clothes had to come off.

He entered me quickly, he pushed in with purpose. His speed increased almost instantly and I leaned my head back and moaned out long and hard as he pushed deeper and faster than anything I have ever felt before. My nails dug into his back as he thrust harder. I thought I heard the wall begin to shriek and crack but that was all I listened to before I pulled back into the moment.

Eric was now moving so fast that I couldn't keep my eyes on his, but I tried. I was getting close fast, and I hit the wall hard when he was deep within my body. I cried out as he moved with incredible speed, riding out his own orgasm as he filled me deeply. His head leaned back as he groaned out in his first language. My head fell forward on his chest as he cradled me in his arms, still with his member buried deep within my walls. I smiled as he leaned down to nuzzle my neck and he inhaled my scent.

"We need to go, lover." He told me as he sat me down on my own feet.

"I don't have clothes." My brows drew together. "You tore my dress remember?"

"Not to worry. I have gotten you a replacement." He turned to his closet and in a flash he was back, holding a dress that looked almost exactly like the one I had. Except the flowers were different. This one held a bunch of red roses, scattered and clumped in different parts of the dress itself. It also looked like it must have cost a fortune. My little old dress didn't cost a whole lot, thirty-five dollars at the most.

"How much did it cost Eric?" I nodded toward the dress.

"Price really doesn't mean much to me. You should know; you know Pam." He was right, I did know Pam but I wasn't like her. I didn't want gifts, I just wanted him.

"Eric…just tell me how much it cost so I could pay you back for it." I whispered; my eyes still fixated on the dress. When my eyes traveled up to his face I saw that his brows were drawn together in a curious way.

"You will not pay me back. I ripped your dress, therefore I owe you." He challenged.

"I was the one that wanted to have sex; it was my own carelessness that started your lust, making you rip my dress before I could take it off. As you see it is clearly my fault." I retorted, crossing my arms.

"No it is not." He said to me, growing stern. "I won't tell you the price then, if you will not let it go."

"Eric…" Was all I got out before his mouth fell onto mine, forcefully pushing me back into the wall we just departed. The dress fell to the floor as I was once again brought up around his waist. His lips devoured mine. His tongue pried my mouth open and I tried not to giggle. I wanted to win this, though I knew I wouldn't after the first sound came from my mouth.

His right hand grabbed my ankle and trailed its way up my thigh and I shivered. He was getting close to my most sensitive spots and if he touched, I wouldn't be able to go anywhere until I had my way with him once again.

We shifted once more, until my back hit his bed in an almost inaudible thump. I bit my lip as I looked up at him. His face was serious, but his hand still snaked its way up my leg.

"Take the dress. Do not ask me the price because you will not be paying me." He said in a strong voice.

"Wrong. If you don't tell me, I will just have to find it on the internet." I shrugged.

His hands hit my pleasure spot; he grabbed my nub in his thumb and index finger, giving it a soft squeeze. I leaned my head back, holding back the moan I desperately wanted to let out. He wasn't playing fair but I loved what he was doing to me all the same.

"Changed your mind?" He asked and I heard a smile in his voice.

With as much strength as I possibly could, I looked into his eyes. "No I haven't." I told him in a sure voice.

"You are always so stubborn." He smirked at me then. "I will have to make you forget about it, it seems."

Oh god! Was all I could think as his body sank down. I hurried to look at where he was going and I saw that he was positioned between my legs. He was keeping his eyes on mine and I saw his fangs were out. My legs trembled with want. Eric's hand moved and fell on my stomach, as if to keep in still before he leaned his head over, bringing his tongue down on my nub. My head leaned back as he carefully placed his teeth, to drag against my skin there. I felt my arousal start to pool between my legs and Eric could sense it all, could smell it all, and definitely see it all.

"Hmm. Ms. Stackhouse, you seem to want me. Does that mean that you have forgotten about your silly pride and just let me take care of you?"

"Not in the slightest." I squeaked out the best I could.

"That is quite unfortunate, because I can see how much you want me. Clearly you should just let me take care of you." His tongue leaned in, moving my folds to get at my center. It flicked my core as he sampled my taste. I bit my tongue hard, so hard I tasted blood in my mouth. "Let me win, Sookie." He said seductively, so passionately that I almost forgot what I was fighting for.

"Don't think so." I panted.

Eric's hand got busy then, as two digits slid inside and began to move in and out of me. He pushed them in deeply, to where I felt his knuckles against my skin. They began to move inside of me, touching the most sensitive part within my body. The struggle to just give in was on the tip of my tongue but I stayed firm as his hands wiggled around inside. I began climbing toward my climax. Only if I could hold out a bit longer, I would get what I want, but my whole body shook and I heard him chuckle.

"You're not winning this." I said; my voice growing strong, it came out as a growl.

"Then I have no choice but this…" Eric said and his fingers pulled out. He stood up and away from me, leaving me hot and bothered on his bed, writhing in want.

"What is the damn price of the dress?" I demanded, still panting so it didn't sound very menacing.

"One hundred and forty-five dollars." He told me, finally turning around to look at me.

"Thank you." I whispered. That was a lot of money, money that I really didn't have much of.

"Though, you still aren't paying for it." He smiled at me and I growled. "Let's drop it for now. We really do have to get going."

My face must have grown sad and my body giving away my emotions. I couldn't go out with this much need in me. Eric crossed the space he left and leaned down over me. His mouth fell on mine and he kissed me, leaving me breathless.

"Don't worry; I will not leave you in this state, lover." He smirked at me and I scowled, but playfully.

His tongue fell to my chest as he leaned over to my nipples, giving them each a lick. He then trailed down, until he was at his destination. Eric pushed his fingers inside once again, adding more fingers this time, moving too fast for me to keep up with. I was ok with the speed because I wanted to get what I desperately needed and the quicker the better. I gripped the sheets as his fingers curved upward; thrusting inside of me. I was so close, so very close that my toes curled and my back arched, waiting for the orgasm to wash over me. Eric's head leaned down as he licked my nub before biting it softly. He then surprised me even more as he began to suck on it. That was when I lost my self. Crying out his name, my hands fell down into his hair and I pulled him closer to me. As wave after wave rocked over my body, pulling me deeper and deeper out into the calm after shocks, I thought I saw stars from what I just experienced. It was beyond amazing what Eric could do to me.

"We really must be going." I whispered, still left panting on his bed.

Eric pulled me up and hugged me close for a moment. "No matter what happens after tonight, even if you still have Compton's blood in you, I will still be here. I will always be right beside you, protecting you, loving you, making love to you." He smirked before kissing me once again. I tasted myself on his tongue but it wasn't gross, it didn't even feel uncomfortable.

"You are amazing." I whispered. "I don't deserve someone that loves me so much."

"You deserve more." He told me proudly.

"Let's get going. I want to start fresh, with no one's blood in me, other than my own and yours." I put my hand on his cheek. "For as long as you will have me."

"Forever?" He challenged, smiling my favorite smile.

"Even you wouldn't want me forever." I whispered. I turned my back on him and retrieved my dress, not letting him get a word out. Before I stepped into the bathroom though, I turned around and smiled lovingly at my Viking.

EPOV:

After Sookie was taken care of, more or less; I lifted her up. I couldn't help but grab her close to me, to feel her warm skin upon my cold one. I let her know that I would be there for her always, no matter if she had Bill's vile blood running through her beautiful veins. I leaned down to kiss her and she complied. That was another thing I loved about her. Sookie's luscious lips against my own, feeling her love for me pooling in the bond we share. How could I ever want to separate from her?

"Let's get going. I want to start fresh, with no one's blood in me, other than my own and yours." My lover's hand fell to my face and I leaned into the touch. "For as long as you will have me."

"Forever?" I said, not pausing to think because I didn't need to hesitate with that answer. I smiled down at her beautiful face.

"Even you wouldn't want me forever." I thought her eyes grew sad for a moment. I didn't want her to feel upset over something so absurd. I leaned out to grab her but she had already moved away from me, picking up the dress and heading to the bathroom. Sookie leaned around the corner to give me a smile before she disappeared from my sight.

"You're incredibly wrong on that, lover." I whispered before I went to retrieve my own clothes.

* * *

**Also:** Giving reviews for this chapter, will award you with a sneak peek, that I will be writing either tonight or tomorrow. :) Bring on the reviews people! We are going to be getting into more drama! Everyone wants a taste of that. :P


	28. Healing

**Authors Notes**: Here is the next chapter to my story!

This chapter is where everything is coming together, plans are being made. This is a very important part on where this story will lead us. So please tell me what you think. **Where do **_**you **_**think my story is headed?** Review and tell me what _you _think is to come. :)

Thanks again to everyone that enjoys my story and I hope that you will enjoy the rest of it. There is still a lot to come. So please enjoy our ride as we go through this journey together.

**Read and Review**: I cannot stress that enough. I probably sound desperate-I am not afraid to say that I am! I want to know what you all are thinking, so please review.

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-Sharamoon

* * *

Sookie came out of the bathroom looking magnificent. I have never noticed but she does carry herself rather well. Maybe it's because I am her lover, she is proud; I can feel that through the bond. She is clearly one of a kind. I am gifted.

I was already dressed by the time she even had the door fully closed. With all the playfulness aside, I could feel her worry. I also shared in that too; I was more than worried. Her dream didn't only frighten her, it did me as well. She was a part of me, I felt everything she did, but I handled it now and I tried to keep my anxiety out of the bond completely. Sookie doesn't need my worry on top of her own and besides, I am a vampire, a sheriff. I should never let my emotions take control of me. I didn't want to look weak again in front of her but somehow even I doubted that I could hide that from her. There were only three people that saw my suffering before; Pam, Sookie, and Godric. I do not plan on letting it show to anyone else.

I am in love with a human. So fragile, so wanted by many of my own kind; therefore my emotions have to be in check when she holds my un-beating heart in her small delicate hands. I am more than just her lover, I am her protector. She needs me, just as much as I need her.

I held her hand tightly in my own as we exited the house. I carefully stowed her away in my car before we began our drive. I then pulled out my cell phone and dialed Pam, making sure to have Amelia there. Amelia is a very gifted witch, I do not trust any witch, but Amelia is the closest one I could even rely on. As it turned out, Pam and Amelia were already at the house, so was Niall. Good, we can get this over and done with. I still had much I needed to decide on; much more than I would want.

I always kept my affairs silent, in the dark from my queen but she sold me out; wanting me to kill Sookie from the curse, then for me to meet the sun. There is only one explanation for that, it is because she is scared of me. I am much older and much wiser than she and if I wanted I could take her queendom away from her, but I do not desire it. I don't want to be a king, not now at least. I had a lot to plan and not knowing where to even start.

I gripped Sookie's hand in my own as we pulled up to her house. Her heart was being rather fast, it was mouthwatering, but she was scared. I wanted her to be strong, no matter what the outcome. I would be there no matter what and I planned on being with her. We had much to talk about but I knew her views on becoming a vampire. She didn't want it, so I kept my fears hidden from her. I wanted her to be as strong as I am, to live with me forever. Vampires don't live together for such a great amount of time, but it was different with Sookie. It would be and I would always want her, as I could never get enough. It wouldn't change for me; that much I knew for sure.

Getting out of the car, I hurried to her side and opened the door for her. Everyone was standing on the porch, waiting. I smelled magic in the air so I am sure they have found an idea to at least attempt. That was a good sign for me. Sookie grabbed my hand tight, silently pleading that I would stay by her side as we walked through this together. I complied, giving her hand a squeeze, telling her I would not rather be anywhere else.

"Good evening, Eric and Sookie." Niall motioned to us. I nodded in acceptance of his kind words as we moved through Sookie's house.

"Have a seat everyone." Sookie smiled but it was stressed. "Pam, Eric, would either of you like a bottle of True Blood?" She asked.

"Thank you Sookie." Pam replied in return. I shook my head, indicating I was fine.

After Sookie was done being the hostess, we all sat down to have a conversation. I watched as Sookie started wringing her hands together, trying to keep busy. I gently folded my hand over her own to keep her steady.

"Now great-granddaughter, what would you like to talk about?" Niall had the floor first. I let Sookie decide where to go from here. This was her great-grandfather; therefore she should tell him exactly what was going on. Giving her independence is something I want for her, she is strong on her own and I enjoyed that side of her.

After Sookie explained the dream, I looked around to catch everyone's faces. Pam looked rather bored, Amelia thoughtful, but it was Niall's face expression that made me feel uncomfortable. Something I was not use to at all. I didn't like the way his face was set, it was clear he was shocked.

"In this…dream, you cried tears of blood?" He spoke at last, his voice quite neutral.

"Like a vampires, yes." She nodded. "Bill, in my dream, turned me into a vampire…it felt real."

"And in this dream, how did you see it play out? From the outside, looking in? Or were you in the center of it, as in, you saw it with your own eyes?"

"With my own eyes." Sookie became ridged as she caught on to Niall's mood at last. She looked into his eyes, the same way I did, as if we were going to hear something neither of us wanted to hear. We were right.

"Sookie, I believe you have had your first premonition." Niall said.

If my heart still beat, it would have stopped. For the first time in my life, I saw my world come crashing down around me. For the first time, I saw something I loved that could be taken away from me.

"You…you are quite sure?" I kept my voice as steady as I could, though no one could mistake the rage underneath the surface.

"I am sure of it." He nodded sadly. "We fairies, when we have premonitions, it is all the same. You see it with your own eyes, you feel exactly as you would have felt. There are many signs that this was her first premonition."

Sookie began to cry and I watched Amelia cradle her arms around her. I couldn't move to comfort her, though I wanted to desperately. A million things ran through my mind as I sat and thought of what had to be done. Bill needed to be forced away from her, the queen as well. This wouldn't end well for some, but I will be damned if Bill ever turns her. I will die before that happens. I needed information and I needed it now. Sophie-Anne and Bill will suffer; I will make sure of it.

"Sookie," I whispered, finally controlling my emotions enough to think clearly. My lover was hurting, she was scared. "We will change it, prophecies can change." I grabbed her around her waist and pulled her on my lap, cradling her head to my chest. My hand fell into her hair and I began brushing, a way of soothing her emotions. This did not work and I knew that it wouldn't. "We need to push that away from our minds right now. We need to get Bill's blood out of your system. He will not be able to track you if we do."

"How can I think about anything but Bill being the person to end my life?" She cried harder, pushing herself further into my embrace.

"I promise you that will not happen. I will die before that happens." I told her as calmly as I could. I didn't like this either. Knowing that it was a prophecy, therefore it was the future for her. We would change it; I would because I had too. No one would have her other than me.

"Don't!" She screamed at me, pushing her hands to my face and looking at me square in the eyes. "You will not forfeit your life for me!"

"If it comes to that…"I said softly.

"NO!" She screamed harder, her voice cracked.

"Don't worry about it. Please Sookie, just relax. We need to get his blood out of you." I pulled my eyes away from hers to look at Niall. "There is a way?"

He nodded. "Yes, with Amelia and my magic we will be able to do it."

"Will it hurt her?" I asked, keeping my voice leveled.

"It won't be pleasant." He whispered as if in doing so, Sookie would not hear. "We need to open her veins; on each arm, each leg, her neck, and above her heart." He paused. "Sookie needs to bleed out while I push my light into her body. Amelia has to charm her blood, making her body create more of it, quicker than she normally would. Now would not be the time for her to bleed until she needed to become a vampire." I tried to listen but I didn't quite fully understand his words, 'Now would not be the time.' I let it go, for now.

"How will it hurt? Other than being cut open?" Sookie's voice shook.

"When my light touches your veins, it will be like shock therapy; like you were jolted by a taser gun over and over." He told her. "With so much vampire blood in your system, you have become dark in a sense. Vampires cannot withstand our power, because it is a form of the sun. When my light touches the blood that runs through your veins, it will begin to boil, bringing you the pain I have talked about because of the vampire blood in your system. What will happen is that it will evaporate all the vampire blood you have, leaving you clean and pure. You can decide if you want Eric's blood in you afterward, but to get rid of Bill's blood, we need to remove it all."

"That doesn't sound pleasant." She murmured. I put my hand on her back, rubbing small circles.

"No matter what, I am here." I whispered into her ear.

"Good because I want to bond as soon as I am done with this." She told me back, bringing a smirk to my face. "Let's do this." She said standing up.

"I have set up a table in the kitchen, Sookie." Amelia told her, guiding us to our destination.

"She needs to remove her dress," Amelia said to me. "Keeping on her panties and her bra, but nothing else." I looked at Sookie, who of course was very modest. I watched as she went to the bedroom to grab such items. I ripped her others. She came back in, wearing what Amelia had said. She had picked red and I smiled slightly.

"Lay down Sookie." Amelia whispered. After Sookie did what she was told, I backed away; letting them do what they must.

Amelia began to chant. "May this be the only pain felt, the only blood shed."

Sookie laughed. "I already know it's _all_ going to hurt Amelia."

Amelia kept chanting but I saw her smile at my lover. I closed my eyes for a moment, keeping my emotions in check. I am very protective of Sookie and this was going to be hard for me to watch. Pam came to stand by my side, pushing her arm around my waist.

"Pam, Eric, you need to back away. This light will burn you if you get too close." Niall spoke wisely and Pam could only be grateful for the warning as she backed away from me quickly. I didn't move; I wouldn't. "Sookie, as soon as this touches your blood, you will scream and try to get away from me. I know this is unavoidable, but you must remember that I am only trying to help you." He spoke slowly and Sookie nodded. "I am telling you ahead of time, that I am sorry for this causing you pain."

"I got it." She whispered and I felt her fear. I almost had to cross the room to stand beside her but Pam grabbed my arm.

"Are you crazy? You want to burn up like a marshmallow?" Pam's voice was urgent in my ears.

I pulled my arm out of her grasp and crossed my arms, waiting for the pain I knew to come. I could only tell myself to be calm, over and over again as I stood there. I pushed my confidence into the bond, keeping Sookie more or less relaxed. Her body fell limply against the table as I nodded at Niall to continue.

Amelia turned and grabbed a wooden carved box, opening it to reveal a sharp blade from the depths. I knew Amelia would have to cut deeply into Sookie's skin, making the flow of her blood strong. This was going to be excruciating for both of us.

Amelia crossed the room, holding the knife steady as she approached Sookie's form. She put her hand on Sookie's left arm, on top of her vein before she began chanting once again. I watched her turn the knife down as she forced it into my lover's skin. Sookie cried out, of course I knew she would.

My hand twitched forward and it took everything in me to pull it back. Amelia repeated the process over the destinations Niall had said needed to be cut open. The last was the skin above her heart. There isn't much skin there, this would hurt even worse. I had to close my eyes to will away all the pain I was feeling. Tears pricked my eyes and fell because I simply couldn't stop them. I felt arms around my waist and if it was anyone but Pam, I would have thrown them off; probably even killed them. I found it comforting as she kept me still.

"Time for my powers, Sookie, are you ready?" Niall stepped closer to her, putting his hand on Sookie's forehead.

I opened my eyes to see that she was trying to wipe the tears from her eyes, her blood cascading down around her face, into her hair. Vampires have to have restraint in situations like this. Sookie smelled amazing, more than amazing. I heard a faint 'snick' and I turned around to see Pam looking at Sookie with lust in her eyes.

"Pam." A growl starting in my chest. "I command you to stand over there, by the door. If I must make you leave, I will."

"Lighten up! I wasn't going for it anyway." She rolled her eyes but did as she was told.

Once again, I focused all my attention on Sookie. Her body was shaking now and I watched as her blood dripped to the floor, creating a puddle of deep, red blood. Sookie nodded at Niall and I found myself taking an unnecessary deep breath as if my lungs needed it. Her eyes focused on me and I held them.

I could look at more than one thing at a time; take more than one thing in, so I could clearly see what Niall was doing. He gently placed his hand over her cut flesh on her arm, pushing his fingertips into the wounds. His power radiated out of him strongly, filling the room with light. As soon as it started Sookie began to scream, a high pitch drawn out, blood curdling cry of pain. Her body began to convulse as she tried to get away from Niall.

"Hold her still!" He yelled at Amelia for help.

Amelia leapt over to Sookie, forcefully pushing her body back to the table. The pain was too much, I could feel all she felt. I found myself on my knees, trembling. I yelled, scraping my fingers against the floor. Niall moved to her other arm and Sookie's screams went up a notch.

"Stop! Please! Please make it stop!" She cried to me. Her eyes blurry with tears, as I looked at her from my knelt position. I wanted nothing more than to do as she said. To rip off the heads of the people hurting her, but I refrained. This is what Niall said had to be done, I agreed and so did Sookie.

Amelia was having a hard time as Niall moved to her legs, using both hands to go quicker. It made it worse. Sookie screamed until she choked off, thrashing on the table.

"She is too strong!" Amelia yelled.

I got up from my knees, determined. The light burnt my eyes and I tried to keep away from it but I had to go to my lover.

"Are you fucking retarded Eric? Get the fuck back here!" Pam yelled.

I forced everything out of my mind, not listening to anyone's yells. I grabbed Amelia's arm and moved her out of my way as my hands came down on Sookie's shoulders. It was no effort for me to keep her still.

"STOP!" She screamed up at me, tears running from her blood shot eyes. "Please! I don't want this! It hurts. Eric make it stop!"

"Lover, you wanted this remember? Don't give up now. You are strong, fight it for me. Please just keep fighting." My tears fell just as much as hers.

"Back up vampire," Niall said to me as his hand came down on Sookie's neck. "You will be burned if you don't."

"I am not moving." I growled, meeting his gaze straight on. "Hurry up fairy."

As soon as his light burst from his hands, I felt it begin to burn my skin. Still I kept her shoulders down and tried to keep her eyes connected to mine. Her sobs hurt me more than anything because I could not take away the pain. It needed to be done, she needed to be free.

The last was the cut directly above the heart and his fingers went deeper into her skin. When the light touched her blood, Sookie's back arched off the table and everyone, even the human witch could hear her heart beat, I am sure of it. It thumped hard against her ribs. I grinded my teeth together as our pain escalated. Sookie couldn't even scream, but I could almost hear it in my head. It was a battle, as her eyes looked up at me, her mouth agape as she silently screamed. I had to keep my teeth mashed together so I wouldn't let out her cries for her.

For a millimeter of a second, her heart stopped beating. As soon as I heard the last thump, her emotions left me. I was alone in my feelings once again. A shocked breath escaped my lips as I looked down at her. I was more than afraid, I was panicking that her heart stopped and before I knew what I was doing, I was picking her up. My knees gave out as I fell to the floor, cradling her tightly in my arms. My eyes swept over her body, listening desperately for a heartbeat.

"It's alright, Eric. Her heart had to stop for a moment, for the process to be complete." Niall put his hand on my shoulder, but I cringed away.

I was in a crouched position now, protectively hovering over my lover. My fangs were descended and I looked at everyone as if they were my enemy. It was so shocking; to feel her emotions one moment and in the next not to feel anything but my own burnt flesh. Some people might think that I would have liked being back to myself, without Sookie's emotions, but I can tell you right now that I despised it. I felt empty and I felt alone.

Sookie's heart was beating at its normal rate, but she was unconscious. She was still bleeding everywhere, all over me but I didn't think much of myself, only her. I wanted everything be alright because I knew I couldn't live without her. I never wanted to see this happen again.

"Eric…" Pam's voice entered my ears but I was in a primitive mind state, protecting my mate; my lover.

I leaned up; brandishing my fangs and a loud rumbling roar escaped me. This was different than any other growl I have ever done in front of her, because it held a clear warning; you come near me, I will kill you. I was stunned silent, because never would I have done that to my own child. I didn't apologize because I meant for her to heed my warning, even if I couldn't believe it myself. Pam was smart enough to back away.

"They need to bandage her wounds, Eric." Pam spoke softly, keeping distance.

Just then Sookie shifted and whispered my name. That was what broke my ferocity, my primal state, as I stood up collecting myself. I grabbed Sookie's body and I laid her back on the table. Niall was looking at me perplexed.

"You really do love her, don't you?" He said shaking his head and smiling.

"More than I could ever explain to you." I told him, never fully resting my eyes on the fairy.

"I am truly glad that I did call you that day then." He smiled warmly at me but it was one that I could not return.

Too many things ran through my mind. I was traumatized over my lover's brutal battle she went through to be free from Bill's clutches. That was a word I never thought I would use to describe how I felt. Then again, I feel more things with Sookie, than I ever had in my entire life.

"I need to speak to you outside." I said to Pam before I turned to the fairy. "Don't even attempt to hurt my lover anymore. If it will cause her pain, you will not be doing it. If need be, I will take her to Ludwig."

He nodded at me. I straightened myself to full height and walked to the door, with Pam following me carefully. When I reached the door and then out on the porch, I began pacing back and forth. I glided my hand through my hair, before resting them both on porch railing.

"Eric I know why you reacted, if this is about that…" Pam started in and I cut her off.

"No it isn't actually, though I regret that. I'm glad that you took the warning because I don't know what I would have done if you didn't." I told her.

"Then what is this about? I can't take much more right now. Sookie was practically mutilated and shot up with some freaky ass light." Pam said exasperated.

"It is what needed to be done." My voice trembled because I didn't know how much more I could take right now either but I needed to keep moving. "The prophecy will happen, if I do not change it."

"Are you planning on turning her yourself?" I turned to see Pam looking incredulous.

"No, I'm not." I told her my voice heavily deflated. "You saw how she reacted from hearing that it was to be true. She doesn't want it."

"Wrong." Pam said; crossing her arms. "She doesn't want it from Bill."

"Regardless of that, if that is the answer, now would not be the time to make her decide." I told her. "I would not force that decision on her, I am not that cruel."

"It wouldn't be cruel Eric! It would be the right decision in so many different ways!" She yelled at me.

"I will not make her choose it. It isn't the time for this, not now." I growled, my fangs descending.

"Then tell me you have some great plan because I don't see it. What I see is that Bill will get his hands on her and turn her if you don't!" She growled right back. "Now isn't the time for your love to come between what you think is right and wrong!"

I pounced at her, pushing her up against the wall and staring her straight in the face. I hated to do such a thing but she needed to understand.

"If I change her right now, Bill will find her sooner or later and he will kill her! Do you really think that I haven't thought about this? I have thought of it since she told me about her dreams and fears. Bill will change his plans if I make her a vampire. He will take her and if she doesn't swear fealty to him, and I know she won't, he will end up killing her. He will be stronger than her as a vampire; he will be able to end her life. I would kill him after but there will be nothing I can do to bring her back. She would die, truly and finally. Now is not the _fucking_ time!" I released her, pushing away and began pacing again.

"Then tell me what we have to do." She said rather calmly as if she saw what I was trying to get across.

"I need information on Sophie-Anne and Bill. I also need vampires that are willing to stand with me, and against our Queen. It must be done soon; the summit is coming up."

"Eric…what are you saying?" Pam whispered and for the first time she sounded apprehensive.

"What I am saying is that I plan on killing the queen and blaming Bill for it. We will gather and plant evidence and take Bill to the vampire summit where he will be tried. He will be found guilty and then I will kill him myself."

"Why would we need to go through the trouble of all of that? Why not kill them both and save us the damn work?" Pam asked.

I smirked. "You have much to learn, my child." I shook my head before continuing. "If we do not go about this discreetly and carefully, I could meet my own True Death for even thinking of such treason against out Queen. By giving proof at the vampire summit of such a heinous crime, I will be able to keep my own head while Bill loses his. I will be the one to deliver his slow and painful death."

"Are you planning on become king then?" She asked a very good question.

"No, but I plan on finding a vampire that will want the position; therefore giving us a strong ally and more witnesses to stand with us, to testify against Bill."

"You thought of this all right now didn't you?" I turned to see her smiling wildly. I returned it.

"I have mad skills." I told her before becoming serious once again. "Get on the phone, start making calls. Find a vampire that wants the position, as king _or_ queen."

"We will be hitting two birds with one stone." She laughed. Pam always loved the aspect of battle and so did I. My child makes me very happy at times.

"A very big dense stone," I nodded. "But we need to make sure we know every sharp edge that stone has. We need every hand dealt to us, turning in our favor. We cannot fail, Pam. Get to work."

I turned away from her and walked back into the house, to the woman I am doing this all for. We cannot fail because her life, my life and every other person that is soon to be involved in such a complex plan, will surly find death if we do. I am optimistic though, we have quite a good chance that we will succeed. But if we do fail, I will take as many vampires down with me as I possibly can, especially Bill.


	29. Manipulate

**Authors Notes**: This is a short filler chapter. I have created this to see someone else's point of view after what happened in the last chapter. I was going to throw this on the last chapter but I didn't actually write it in time. I know it isn't long, but it is essential.

Review, even though it is short. :P

I am in the process of writing the next chapter after this one. So please stay tuned. We are getting into the drama very soon. :)

Tell me what you think! You know I beg for it.

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO—Sharamoon

* * *

**BPOV:**

Sitting with Sophie-Anne was boring, playing Yahtzee for what seemed like the hundredth time tonight. I couldn't believe that I was still here, in her sanctuary. I was still brooding over everything that happened. On the plus side of everything, I had gotten more of my blood into Sookie but we still had a lot to go.

"When are we going to figure out a plan? I am sure Eric has gotten his mind back by now." I told her.

"In due time Bill. We need to think of a plan. There can't be any rushing this, seeing as you didn't wait around to see if Eric did get his memories back." She rolled her eyes before picking up the dice once more.

We were alone. Hadley was out and about, so we could talk freely about her cousin. Sookie- she was all that ran through my mind. I hated how she acted around me at our little fight, how she hit me in the face after I gave her my blood. That plan didn't work out the way I expected.

I was her first love, I was everything to her. I loved the power I had over her fragile little mind, but she has seen the truths. Every effort I did to keep her in the dark, turned against me. Eric would pay for many things. I will take Sookie and when I do, she will be mine. Oh yes, I will have Sookie at last.

The one thing I have learned from my maker was her crazy idea of taking me and never letting me go. The damnation of being stuck with Lorena forever. I never thought I could use her idea to my advantage, but it has become forefront in my mind. That is all I think about, making Sookie my child. She would never be able to leave me then. Eric will not be able to do a damn thing about it. She would be mine, not his, mine, for all eternity.

"Could you stop with your crazy ass grins? They are getting on my last nerve!" Sophie-Anne screamed at me.

Just then I felt Sookie's emotions; the bitch that damned me in the life of this queen. I could care less about Sophie-Anne's wants now, because I didn't want to share Sookie. But Sookie's powers made me fall into the queen's clutches, so she could use me to get what she wanted. When Sookie is mine, she will pay for all the hardships she has caused me.

Her emotions were of pain and I wish I was the one causing it. For her too feel the grief I had felt being stuck with Sophie-Anne. I felt Sookie's pain before, a few nights ago. She was incredibly upset, I enjoyed it. Thinking she would come back to me, but of course I was wrong. She got happy, very happy after a short amount of the most horrible pain I have ever felt at the time. I felt her joy that night, it disgusted me, I could only think of what the whore was doing. This was different though, the pain hurt everywhere.

I doubled over and Sophie-Anne just sat there looking at me. Tears pricked my eyes, but it wasn't my pain it was hers. I absolutely hated it, it was making me weak. The pain grew to an unbearable height before it all disappeared rather abruptly. I was relieved at first but then I got to thinking. That was the most pain I have ever felt from Sookie, then it was gone. It vanished completely. It made me uneasy as I jumped to my feet. Maybe she is dead? Why am I not feeling her anywhere?

"What is it now, Bill? I really don't have time for this." Sophie-Anne leaned back. She sighed.

"I can no longer feel Sookie, my queen." I told her and then Sophie-Anne was on her feet.

"What do you mean you can't feel her? What happened?" She yelled.

"How do I know? The only thing I know is that I can't sense her anywhere." I said calmly.

"Well, maybe she is dead. That would be one less worry I would have to deal with." She plopped herself back on the floor.

"What do you mean? You no longer want Sookie?" I asked clearly shocked.

"I wanted her dead, remember?" She looked annoyed now. "If it is done, than it is done."

No, I can't have this. I needed to keep my pride; I needed Sookie to get back at the Viking bastard. For Sookie to feel the extent of the burdens she had caused me for so long now. She isn't dead; something told me she wasn't.

"My dearest queen, I don't think she is dead and I do not think you should give up on your search. We could make her into a vampire! Her powers of telepathy would heighten to extremes! Can you imagine? You being unstoppable with a telepathic vampire at your side?"

A smile spread across her face. "Are you saying I should change her, Bill?"

"I am saying you should let me change her." Sophie-Anne threw me a shrewd look and I hurried on. "I am at your mercy, my queen. We could share her gift." I whispered to her.

"Back away from me now, Bill." She motioned her hand to me. "I can see where this plan could work, but we need to find out if she is alive."

"My thoughts exactly." I told her. Sookie couldn't have died, I am quite certain of it.

"Shall we send some weres and vampires tonight?" She asked me. "It is still early; I believe we could find out quite quick."

I smiled at my queen. She was so easy to manipulate. "I think that is a great plan, my dearest queen."


	30. Attack

**Author's Notes**: Hello once again. I know you guys are all very anxious to see what is going to happen! I am excited to keep going with this story as I hope you all will be too.

Here is the next chapter to this story. And yes, I have been a busy, busy girl. :P

I wanted to take the time to say thank you once again for each and every one of you that just happens to stumble across my story and begin reading. Thank you so much. :) Thank you to all my reviewers and readers. Thank you to everyone that adds me and my story to their favorites. :) It is amazing to know that so many people love my writing. It makes me feel good about the story I have created for you all to enjoy.

Please review, you know I love it soooo much! :P

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-Sharamoon

* * *

My head was thumping vigorously. I had to strain just to open my eyes and take in the room above me, which seemed to be brighter than usual. Finally I succeeded in keeping my eyes opened. I shifted on the table and rather abruptly it became uncomfortable as I felt the cuts over my body. I looked down to notice that I was bandaged heavily.

"Eric." I whispered, my throat burning.

"Right here." Eric called back.

I moved; sitting up before I stood. I took one step and slid on the floor. Eric's arms caught me before I made a nasty tumble. I gasped as I saw how much blood I had actually lost. I cradled in his arms and finally I found some balance as I stood on my own, grabbing a towel and throwing it over the puddle of blood. My eyes found Eric's after all of this.

I couldn't feel his emotions; only mine. I always thought that maybe my feelings toward him were just because of the bond that we had, but now I knew that to be false. I looked at him and still felt like I was love sick over him. I loved him just the same. I smiled at my findings.

"What?" He asked, brushing my matted hair behind my ear, resting his hand on my cheek.

"I thought that…if I didn't have your blood that I wouldn't feel the same about you." I told him.

"How do you feel toward me, Sookie?" Eric smiled my smile.

"Just the same. I'm still so in love with you." I giggled and I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"That is a good answer. I don't know what I would have done if you felt otherwise." He told me.

"Don't worry, never going to happen." I replied proudly.

Just then Pam walked in with a big suitcase. She let it drop from her hand and it made a big crash to the floor. She then smiled at me. "Glad to see your doing better, my favorite breather."

"What is that for?" I asked, tilting my head toward the suitcase.

"Sookie, it would be wise if we moved to another house. Bill can find you here; he knows where you would be." Eric said calmly. I felt him freeze a bit as if he was waiting for a hard reaction from me.

"Alright." I told him, keeping my tone soft. I watched Eric blink a few times, his brows drawing together confused. "That's the answer you wanted, right?"

"Yes." He said shortly.

"Did you think I was going to kick up a fuss?" I smirked at him the best I could.

"That would have been normal for you. I was expecting it." Eric nodded.

I took a moment to think of how I wanted to say this. "I realized that if I let my pride get in the way I could die easily. You know more about vampires than I do. I have to trust you with every decision behind this. Plus, you are right, Bill could find me here. I don't want to take that chance anymore. Where ever you go, I go." His lips were on mine then, holding my head tightly to his as he devoured me with hungry kisses. I enjoyed it, but it was a bit too much for me right now. My body was screaming at me, telling me I needed rest, telling me I needed to get this pain taken care of. I drew breath, placing my hand on his lips. "I am really tired, Eric. I need rest really bad and I need a shower."

"You also need my blood." He smiled at me and I returned it gladly.

"Yes, I really do. For more than just one reason." I sighed but happily. As happy as I could after being cut open. Eric nodded to me while smirking.

"You did well, dear one." Niall said, stepping into the kitchen. "And he does really love you." He nodded to Eric.

"Thank you Niall and I know Eric loves me. I am very lucky." I smiled brightly between them.

Eric turned around and I saw that there was a nice light blue wrap dress hanging on the door. He handed it to me and I gently slipped it on over my bandaged body. Pam's phone went off then and I heard her favorite ringtone. 'I kissed a girl-Katy Perry.'

"Oh, I love that song!" Amelia told Pam before she began wiggling her hips to the beat. Pam let her do this for some time before actually picking up the phone. She loved watching Amelia dance I guess. I laughed.

"Finally you called me back." She paused and I heard the phone buzz. "Yes, my message explained some of it." Another pause. "If you are almost here, just come and we will explain. Who else is with you?" She asked the person on the other line. "Very well." Pam hung up and looked at Eric. "Alcide, Tray Dawson, and a girl were named Maria-Star are on their way. They wanted to know every detail of what is happening."

"Good, though I would rather the were community not be involved, we will need all the help we can get." Eric told her.

"Help on what?" I turned to them both.

"We will talk soon about it, lover. All you need to know now is we have a plan that will upheave the Queen and Bill." Eric must have seen my stress because he hurried on. "We will take care of this, Sookie. I will make sure no one harms you ever again. The weres might be needed in the plan we have."

I nodded as my head began to feel dizzy and began to thump once again. I closed my eyes for a second, and gently guided myself to the living room, where I sat down on the couch. Amelia came and sat by me, while Eric and Pam had their discussion.

"Be honest." I told Amelia. "How much blood is actually in my hair?"

She smiled at me before leaning over and grabbing a few strands. "There is quite a bit, I am not going to lie but it makes you look badass." I returned her smile.

"I really don't feel badass at the moment." I said, leaning my head on the back of the couch. "I feel like I just got ripped apart."

"Well you did." She said, leaning back with me. "I was worried that my spell wouldn't work."

Her voice was forlorn and I noticed her biting on her lip. "Amelia, you are a great witch. Don't doubt yourself one bit. You did a great job." I paused, smiling. "And I'm really glad I can call you my friend. I know we haven't really gotten to know each other much, but you are a good friend to me all the same. Thanks for always trying to do everything in your power to help me."

Amelia smiled brighter, her eyes lighting up just a bit. It was what I was going for, but I meant every word. "Thanks so much, Sookie. I am glad you think of me that way. You're like the friend I just met, but I feel like I have known you forever."

"Exactly." I giggled lightly.

There was a knock on the door and I moved my head to look at it. Eric stopped at the door before opening it to reveal Alcide and a few people I haven't met. Alcide didn't even look at Eric, his eyes searched for me and when they finally found me, his eyes grew wide. I could see his rage as he took in my state.

"What did you do to her?" He growled at Eric. Somehow I don't think this was going to end well. I was right.

Alcide moved away from Eric, coming close to me. As his hand went down to touch a part of my body, but Eric's hand grabbed Alcide's wrist, pulling it away from me completely. He growled at Eric, trying to pull his own hand out of the grasp.

"Let go of me, vamp." He snarled. The two other weres moved so they were flanking Alcide.

"You will not touch her. No one touches her other than me." Eric's voice was deadly and somehow I knew this wouldn't end well if I didn't intervene.

"Eric, let him go please. Alcide, stop it right now. No one hurt me; it's what had to be done to get Bill's blood out of me. There is no reason to be upset." I told them both, trying to push my way to my feet but it wasn't happening. I was too weak. Alcide began to simmer down from my words but Eric keep throwing sharp looks at Alcide. "Eric please." I whispered, sitting forward to take his other hand. At my touch he started to calm too.

"What was this big emergency?" Alcide started the conversation in a rather reasonable tone. I was thankful.

"We need you to help us take down the Queen of Louisiana." Eric said bluntly. He got right to the point. I knew I would want to hear every bit of this plan as possible, sooner or later. "We need you to find out everything you can, from the weres of Louisiana. Someone from your pack can be spy for us, because I know Sophie-Anne has quite a few at her disposal. She has since she heard Russell used them."

"You want us to gather information on what exactly?" Alcide looked at the girl, Maria-Star as she spoke.

"Sophie-Anne has been using weres as guard dogs. They will know every inch of her queendom. I roughly know the area, I have been there before on many occasions but I need to know everything. They will know how many vampires work there at night. They will know if Bill Compton is staying there. We need to figure all of this out, it is essential."

"How do you expect us to do this?" Alcide asked, running his hand through his hair.

"You need to send one of your people that haven't been seen before by the queen; like Tray." Eric nodded to him. "We need new a face. He needs to become friends with these weres. We need inside information on anything you can give us, especially everything Bill does." Eric was making that quite clear. "Tray will need to act like a traitor."

Alcide looked at the other man who was standing with his arms folded. "Tray are you willing?"

"Yes if this is what needs to be done." Tray said as if he wasn't afraid to do such a thing. I would be shaking in my boots. Or would that be fur; were wise? I don't know; I'm pretty loopy right now.

"Then it is settled." Eric said to Alcide. They were eyeing each other down very hard. I hated that.

"I am not doing this for you, you know." Alcide told my Viking. "It's for her."

"That is the whole reason you're here. If I had my way, I wouldn't have involved you." Eric said back, just as snippy.

I had to admit that I loved how protective Eric was for me. I had to admit that I was uncomfortable with Alcide being here saying he was doing this for me. I didn't love Alcide, but he was a friend. I didn't want to be here, I just wanted to be alone with Eric. Can't I just have that?

"Tray go home until I call you. Maria-Star and I will stay to talk to Eric some more. Get things tacked down properly." Alcide patted Tray's back before Tray left rather quickly.

I slunk down in the cushions of the couch more and closed my eyes for a moment. I listened to Amelia's buzzing mind. It was comfortable for me right now and I listened to her think about her spells. What ones she would need to put up at the new safe house we would be staying at. What she needed to bring with her. Wondering if Pam would be staying with us. I heard Alcide and Maria-Star, not as good but they were both thinking of everything that would need to be done.

Just then new minds came into mine. Not immediately in my range, but outside and in the woods surrounding my home. They were hazy just like the weres standing with my small group of friends. We weren't alone. I gasped and tried to stand. Eric who saw my reaction came over and scooped me up and stood me on my feet.

"What is it?" He asked hurried and then his head cocked to my door. He heard something and became tense.

"Weres, there outside but they aren't alone. There are blank spots out there too." I told him in return.

"Blank spots?" Maria-Star asked, watching Pam, Eric, and Alcide as they all shifted into an attack position.

"Vampires." I told her. "We're not alone and they aren't here as friends. I got that from the weres."

Niall pulled out a cellphone out of his pocket and dialed a number quickly. "Get here fast." He told whoever he called. He closed the phone and turned to the vampires in the room. "Do not attack them, fight their scent. You have too, if we are going to survive this."

Eric growled as he pushed me behind him. Pam walked to the door and she pulled back the curtain, looking outside.

"There are at least eight weres. I don't see vampires." Pam said, not taking her eyes from the door.

"They're out there." I squeaked.

Just then there was a popping sound and Claudine and Claude stood in the living room with us. Both Pam and Eric's head snapped to look at them. "Fight it, Pam." Eric said to her before turning away and back to the door.

"We are going to have to fight our way out it seems." Niall said.

"Can Claudine take Sookie to where we need to go?" Eric asked.

"No because she hasn't been where you want to take Sookie. Neither have I. When I happened to pop into your room, it was where Sookie was at the time. I cannot take her either, because I don't know the exact location. We don't have time to figure that out either." He answered Eric quickly. "We will have to protect her and fight off the oncoming attack."

"Stay behind me." Eric said, leaning down to kiss my forehead. "Let's kick some ass." He told the rest of the group.

Eric led us to the door, as everyone else seemed to pile around me like a barrier. He opened it and stepped out first. I noticed there was a certain part line the attackers couldn't cross over. They stayed away from the barrier Amelia created. We all shuffled out on the porch and I was trembling hard. My eyes cast around the group of enemies. There were six vampires and eight weres. They didn't look at anyone else, only me and after a few seconds they began nodding. They began to turn away and I caught on to the one were's thoughts.

"No! Don't let them leave! They were sent here to see if I was alive. Bill must have felt my pain before it disappeared!" I didn't even finish my sentence as Eric jumped off my porch and pummeled into the one vampire. Pam ran down, grabbing the next. Alcide and Maria-Star jumped down, shifting into their wolf forms right before my eyes. They charged the other weres as they began to rip into them. Claudine grabbed me, forcefully pushing me behind her as a were came charging at the barrier. He was thrown back, by the power that it held. I turned my head to see Niall pull out two silver swords, throwing one to Claude as they both ran into battle. "Protect Sookie!" Niall yelled at Claudine and Amelia.

Just then something happened. Pam was holding on to the one were and she fell backward into the magical barrier. It seemed to shimmer as the spell broke its hold because Pam unknowingly allowed the were access. I heard her curse as one vampire and one werewolf came charging after us. I stifled back a scream.

Claudine took on the were, as he was first and closest to me. Her hands fell to his head as she lifted him up, using his own momentum to flick him away from us. He hit the side of my house, taking the paneling down, cracking the side of my wall.

She turned, grabbing me by my waist as the vampire lunged. Claudine felt the vampire before actually seeing him. She threw me away from her and I fell on the porch with a loud thump. I cried out but it was a short cry as I saw her holding the vampire's chin with much strength as he tried to latch on to her neck. Amelia began chanting as she ran as fast as she could to Claudine's aid. There was a pillar of smoke before the vampire burst into hot blue flames that lapped his skin. He cried out in pain and Claudine took her chance, bringing her foot up, she kicked him hard in the gut and he stumbled. I watched as her hand jerked out and her light filled the vampires face. It began to burn and peel as soon as it touched. Another round of cries as he jumped back, falling to the ground right off my porch.

I stood up, noticing the wolf that hit my wall doing the same. I opened my mouth to tell Claudine but it was too late as he charged me. The were collided with Claudine and Amelia like a wrecking ball, throwing them both up in the air. He kept running toward me. This was going to hurt.

I was speared hard and I fell off the railing and landed hard on the soil. This time there wolf didn't fall when I did, so I had a chance and I took it. I scrambled to my feet as he lurched and I thought wildly that he could take my head off with one bite, but the animal was stopped in mid jump. I looked to see what had stopped him and I saw strong arms grabbing the fur in his hands. My eyes traveled up to Eric's face.

Eric was snarling; his lip was curled back and his fangs were out with blood dripping off of them, running down his chin. He looked crazy with rage as he twisted his hands and I heard the loud sick snap of the werewolf's head. The human body dropped hard on the ground, the wolf was dead.

Eric grabbed my waist and forced me behind his back as the next wolf tried to get me from behind, but Eric was quicker. I stumbled but I grabbed onto Eric's shirt to keep upright. He grabbed the were head on as his hand went right through the wolf's ribcage to get at his heart. With one swift movement, the heart which was still beating laid in Eric's hand. The were changed back as he dropped to his knees. For one second the look of shock on my enemy's face was more than frightening, because he knew he had died before his brain had the chance to stop working.

Eric cast the heart aside as he looked around. Pam just finished killing the other vampire. Niall was shoving his sword into another and Claude sawed off the head of another were. Alcide and Maria-Star were standing over the bodies of the remaining vampires that were dead and began to turn to goo. This battle to me was over quicker than it seemed.

I began to count the bodies not really knowing why, but I found out soon enough. Eight werewolves laid dead and five vampires. One was missing. My head started to spin and tremors of fear picked at my chest as I began hyperventilating. Eric turned around, still with blood lust in his eyes until he took in my shape. I watched as his fangs retracted and he reached out just in time for me to collapse into them.

"What is it Sookie?" He asked hurriedly, too strained to sound soothing.

"One…vampire..." I steadied myself as best as I could. I cleared my throat. "One vampire is missing Eric."

Bill would know I was alive.

* * *

**Also:** The next chapter I am thinking about some more lemons. Because you guys absolutely love them. :)

I also have gotten some reviews asking and wanting the bond for E/S to be done soon. I promise that I will have them bond again in the next chapter…maybe even pushing that bond further… So if you want a sneak peek of _that_, review my story and I will send you some part of the next chapter. :P


	31. Forever yours

We stood in the yard, one right next to another as we looked at the bodies that were either turned to bloody slime or were just big lumps of muscle and limbs in my yard. Why does everyone always have to die here? I groaned.

Eric turned away from me and spoke, "Alcide, follow the vampire that got away. See if you can catch him. I highly doubt that we could catch up to him now." Eric's voice was rough and I noticed that he wasn't looking at me when I tried to catch his eyes. "Niall, Claude, and Claudine follow me, taking Amelia with you."

A thought popped into my mind and I was shocked I didn't give the time to think of it before. "Jason! We need to hide Jason! I also need to call Sam, telling him if he see's Bill he needs to run!" I fumbled around, thinking I would have my phone on me, of course I didn't. I sighed but when I looked up, Eric's hand was pointing in my direction with a cellphone in it. I grabbed it and began dialing. I called Jason first.

"Jason?" I asked into the receiver.

"_What's up sis? You back in town?" _He answered.

"Yes, but we need to leave. Get over here now. I don't have time to explain it all but you need to come with me. Please Jason, don't fight over this. There isn't time!"

"_I'm on my way."_ He answered and I sighed with much relief_. "Be there in five minutes."_

"Okay." I ended the call only to begin dialing again.

"Sam, listen, if you see Bill you need to get away and you need to hide. Carry a stake on you at all times. He has gone crazy. He and the queen are trying to either kill me, or capture me. Don't ask any questions, I don't have time for it. I need to wait for Jason and then I need to leave."

"_Sook are you ok?"_ His voice was anxious. "_Just tell me you're ok."_

"I am at the moment. I will be much better when I am undercover somewhere. I can't tell you where, don't ask either." I threw that in there because I was sure he would bring it up.

"_Alright, if I see Bill I need to run, and I need to always carry a stake on me. I got ya_." He paused. _"Be careful Sookie."_

"I always try to." I told him. "Good-bye Sam." I said as if that was the last time I would ever talk to him. It might happen and I would like to have proper closure.

"_Bye Sook."_ Sam whispered before hanging up.

Jason pulled up in his truck and he hopped out of the cab and ran over to me. His arms closed around my form as he looked over the bandages.

"None of these people did this to you right?" He was keeping a tight lip. My brother was very protective and I held in the urge to say, 'Aww.'

"Nope, well they did but it was to get Bill's blood out of my system. It had to be done." I sighed, looking over at Eric. He was talking to Pam, but he was standing funny. He was tightly wound and to be honest I couldn't blame him. "Bill has gone nuts, he either wants to kill me or turn me into a vampire. We need to leave with these people and we both need to go into hiding while we work this out. Bill could use you against me and I couldn't take it if I lost you too." I whispered.

Jason leaned over and gave me a half a hug. "I need money, Sook. I have my job and I need to pay bills."

"Don't think about that! I will pay for it; you have to come with me!" I yelled at him.

"I ain't taking your money. 'Sides you don't have a lot of it yourself." Jason said and I sighed exasperated. We so didn't have time for this!

I opened my mouth to speak but Eric beat me to it. "You will come with us and I will pay you the money you need. I cannot have Sookie worrying over you if you didn't come with us." His voice was strained.

"Alright man." Jason said back, noticing that Eric wasn't the same lost vampire he saw while he was here last time. "Then let's get going."

Jason hitched a ride with Niall and the gang, leaving his truck behind. Niall and Jason also had a lot to talk about and I am sure that was going to be a tense ride. I knew how I felt when I found out about our Gran. I just hoped Jason wouldn't get too mad and jump out of the moving car.

I took my chance and looked over at Eric, who was driving insanely fast and gripping the wheel tightly. So tight that it might just break. I bit the inside of my cheek and slid further into my seat as we drove. It took quite a long time sitting in the car until we pulled up to a hidden driveway, surrounded by trees. I am sure the driveway itself was at least two miles long.

The house we came up upon would take anyone's breath away. It was all brick with white shutters, but only on the first level. It was also in fact huge, like mansion style huge. The porch was built out and traveled the whole length of the front of the house. There were vines growing up the side of the wall and also over the porch railings. This must have been a plantation of some sort. My mouth was probably hanging open and I silently stole another glance at Eric. Still his face was set with no emotion showing. I shifted and didn't look at the house again. I was too worried about the way Eric was acting.

I got out of the car as everyone else began pulling up but before anyone reached us, Eric grabbed my hand and tugged me up the porch, into the house, up the stairs and into a room with no windows. Eric set me down on the bed as he began pacing the room. The rage I saw in his eyes burned brightly, like flames. His eyes swiveled around the room and I watched his hand move through his hair a few times. Eric was thinking and he was thinking hard. Sometimes I wish I could see into his mind, just to find out exactly what he was thinking. I didn't like the silence we went through because it wasn't comfortable. In the car I could feel how tense he was, not that I could actually feel it, because we didn't share blood yet, but you could just feel it in the air as it fell off of him in waves.

Eric looked at me for a moment before he began pacing faster and faster around the area of the room. I closed my eyes to will some strength, because I was that drained. There was so much I wanted to say to him but nowhere to begin. We were just attacked and a vampire got away. The vampire didn't know Eric's plans, even I didn't know to the full extent but the vampire still would know I was alive and would relay that to the queen and Bill. I shivered hard and Eric saw it.

He turned away from me as his hand came hard against his wall as he repeatedly punched a hole into it. I watched as the crack became bigger and bigger and finally I had enough. I stood and crossed the room. It probably wasn't such a good idea to go near him when he was this angry but I needed to do something.

"Eric stop." I whispered and placed my hand carefully on his back. Still the punching didn't cease. "Eric please listen to me." I gripped his shoulder.

"He knows your alive now. He knows that you have found a way to separate from him. This isn't good Sookie. Bill will fucking die and I will make sure of it!" His words came out as a snarl. "He will not take you away from me. You mean so much to me and I don't want to see you get hurt anymore. It kills me."

"Eric this is the life I have chosen. If I get hurt it isn't going to end my life."

"It could! Sookie, it really could!" Eric punched again and the wall cracked up even further. "I have tried to think ahead of him and I have made a wondrous plan, but I should have expected Bill to do something like this. I didn't even think of it."

"You were busy. This isn't your fault." I said loudly. "You can't be everywhere at once and you certainly can't think of every little detail."

"If I don't that is when everything goes wrong!" He yelled. "I have to make sure I have everything on my mind at once because if I don't people will die."

I didn't know what to say but I did start to cry. Silent tears that I tried to hold in for so long now, tears because I couldn't just take Eric and wish everything else away. It wasn't the way this world works and I did love him enough to want all of it.

"Change me, Eric." I whispered, my teeth chattering. "Just change me so I can stop worrying. So we can live together and I wouldn't have to worry about Bill."

Eric turned around to look at me. The fury was gone from his eyes, replaced by sadness. Red tears fell from his eyes and I saw him for the first time looking totally defeated.

"If I changed you, it wouldn't pull us away from where we are now. We would still have to kill the queen and Bill. If I changed you he would kill you and I can't take the risk of losing you that way." For the first time since Godric, I heard him cry out. "I don't want you to be turned just because you feel like you need to be. I cannot take your life, your light, knowing that there would be no going back if you ever changed your mind."

"I'm afraid Eric." I sobbed into his chest. "I love you more than anything and I want to be with you…forever."

"I will change the prophecy and you will not have to be afraid." He kissed my forehead and pulled me tighter against his chest. "After we kill Sophie-Anne and Bill, if you still want to be turned, then I will give you what you want, but not now. I can't…risk it."

I just nodded, not because I didn't have anything to say but because I had too much going on inside my mind.

"Sookie I want to bond with you. For your safety and because of the love I have for you, but I want to take it a step forward. I want to tie you to me and only me." Eric whispered.

"What are you saying?" I said softly and I felt butterflies in my stomach as he gently started to push me to the bed.

"I want us to be pledged." Eric told me and I looked up to meet his eyes. A strong emotion brewed behind his lids, his eyes were bright and intent with mine.

"What does that mean?" I smiled gently as he laid me down on the bed. I sat up and placed my hands in his.

"That we will be wed. That you will be mine and no one can touch you without challenging me and going to their final death." Eric's voice was beautifully soft, caressing over me in hushed tones. "I want this for many reasons but most of all I want this because I love you more than anything, more than my own life."

Tears of happiness fell from my eyes and I felt my heart begin to soar. "Are you asking me to marry you, Mr. Northman?"

"Do you accept Ms. Stackhouse?" A faint smile lingered on his lips.

I could see it; see my life with him. If we made it through this pending doom we were in for, then I could be happy. Be married to Eric and if I still wanted to become a vampire after this whole thing then I could without having to worry about my life every few minutes. If I chose to stay human, I knew Eric wouldn't hold it against me, because he wanted what any true lover wants. He wants me to be happy and live a life full of joy. Eric was the answers to my prayers that I didn't know I was even praying.

"Yes." I whispered, smiling as my breathing came out in huffs. I leaned over and grabbed his face bringing him in for the kiss of a lifetime. His mouth entangled with mine and we fought for dominance. My head was rushing with pleasure and such happiness that I felt faint. I pulled back and whispered. "I spent my whole life being alone…" Was all I got out.

"You never have to be alone again. Never." Eric said to me, his voice husky as he leaned in to capture my lips once more. "I will be there for you, I will love you, I will support you, and I will honor you. You are my equal and you are mine." His fangs descended. "Take my blood Sookie as I take yours. Bond with me; be only mine as I will be only yours. No other person will touch my heart the way you have. I promise you." Eric bit into his wrist and offered me the blood and I took it without having to think about it. His lips grazed my neck, making me shiver. I felt his tongue slide across lightly before he bit into my neck. I felt no pain and I molded my body with his as we both suckled one another.

Eric pulled back from my neck and shifted me onto his lap. I felt him at my entrance before he plunged in. He didn't move; he just wanted to be in me in every way. I moaned softly as I felt tears prick my eyes. I was going to explode with happiness, possibly a bit more. Eric licked my neck, sealing the wounds and I pulled my mouth away from his wrist. I licked too, but I couldn't seal his skin for him. I watched as it closed by itself.

"One." I said smiling; looking at him with all the love I could. I could faintly feel his presence now, since his blood was in my system and I sighed with relief. It was the best feeling in the world.

"Two more to go." He smirked, his fangs showing.

Eric lifted me up once and slid me down his member and my head rolled back; my eyes doing the same. I felt Eric's hand on my chin as he guided my head in the opposite direction, to bite my neck on the other side. Eric then bit into his other wrist and brought it up to my mouth as his head glided to my neck and latched on. I felt his rush of pride as soon as the blood hit my throat and I began crying with joy. I felt his emotions just as I did before. My hands wrapped tight around his back and I pulled him in closer; wanting him to drink more of me, never wanting to let him go. I began to grind myself against his hips, his member throbbed inside of me.

"I love you so much, Eric." I said after swallowing more of his delicious blood. My voice cracked because of the power of this moment.

"I know. I can feel it." His voice coated with satisfaction. "I missed this; I missed feeling you with me. Never will I let you go. I love you too much for that." His voice had a pleading edge to it.

"Never." I agreed. Gripping him tighter, I let go of his wrist bringing my mouth to his. When our tongues collided, with our blood mixed it was intoxicating. It was like the sweetest candy you have ever tasted. It created something the world would be jealous of and I basked in it with great pride. It was as if it was meant to be, as if our blood was supposed to be connected this way. That we were supposed to belong together.

"This is the beginning," I whispered smiling to myself, thinking of the very first dream I had of Eric. He told me the same thing. "There is nothing that will pull me away from you."

"The beginning," Eric smiled my smile. His eyes were shining brightly; his beautiful blue orbs glowed with bliss. "I do love the sound of that." He opened my dress, pulling the knot apart and opening it to reveal my breasts. His fingers found their way to the clasp on my back and he pulled it apart. Eric glided my dress sleeves down, along with my bra straps and then his one favorite part of my body was free. He leaned down, licking my right nipple before going into bite right above it. His eyes rolled up to look into mine. "Bite me lover." He said to me and I leaned over to his shoulder, putting my teeth on his bicep. I never liked biting into his skin, because my teeth weren't as sharp as his. I was always afraid it would cause him pain. "Don't be afraid, it will not hurt me." He whispered, licking my nipple again and I shivered. He felt my fear and wanted to assure me that it wouldn't hurt him. I slipped my tongue out and licked the spot where my teeth would cut and then I bit hard. Eric groaned before biting into my flesh. He drank deeply and powerfully and I moaned out in pleasure.

This was the last and final step to the blood bond and I felt him more strongly than I ever have before. Like his emotions pulsed inside my body; my heart. It was as if my world shifted surrounding him into it; making him my priority. As if the reason for my heart beating was because of him, it was all for him and nothing else. In this moment these feelings, both mine and his was my euphoria. It was my heaven on earth, my reason for being, and my truest of desires that were coming true.

Eric's love surrounded my emotions clouding my mind. There was so much passion, love, and pride held in it that there was no possible word in the world for me to use to describe how much his love for me ran and I was there with him. Pushing all my love into the bond as we sat there cradling each other tightly, gripping as if we could never get close enough, gently gliding against each other.

I could trade the sun for the moon and stars for Eric, if that was his deepest desire. I would give him all of me and more. There were so many things that I would give him that I couldn't even possibly make a list because it would go on and on, never ending.

Before I knew what had happened both Eric and I began shuddering all over, trembling as our orgasms hit. Just the intensity and the forming of the bond, hurled us both over the ledge and we went tumbling down together blissfully. I didn't think I could come and neither did Eric as I looked at the shock in his eyes but it was a wonderful moment nonetheless.

Eric was my sun, moon, and stars combined. He was the air I breathed and I didn't need anything other than him. Just Eric; forever and ever. I wanted forever and so did he. To say the least I had a lot I had to think about when this was all over, but I had my mind made up because I couldn't simply die and leave this world, leaving behind Eric. My lover, my life, my protector, my husband.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Yes, I know I promised lemons and I am sorry that this chapter did not go into much detail as I usually do. To this all I can say is that I have gotten sick today. :/ I wanted to bring this chapter out because of an error that some of you have been reviewing about. Worrying that you could not access this chapter…

I had an error in my one previous chapters that I had to fix; that my one reader pointed out to me. I had to delete it and then re-add it to my account, then shift it to where the previous chapter stood. There was no chapter 31 at that time. So to you: TwilightBellaLee17 for pointing that mistake out and I thank you heartily. :) To my readers, I am sorry for the inconvenience this has caused and I am truly sorry. I can't say that enough.

I hope you will forgive me about the lemons because I will promise right now that my next chapter I post will hold more descriptive lemons. I am just too…(Blahhh) to even think of a great lemon at this time. Still I do hope that you enjoy what I have given you.

Thank you for being awesome readers and reviewers. Thank you so much everything! :)

XOXO-Sharamoon


	32. Questions

**Author's Notes:** Hey readers! I know this chapter took a few days to get it out here. I have been incredibly busy and I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer! I hope you do enjoy this chapter and you got to tell me what you think. :)

It's a sweet chapter, one I hope you will all enjoy!

Thank you for everyone who has reviewed. Keep it up everyone!

**Now I got a little question to ask each of you. I am going to be bringing in a few new characters to the story; I wanted to know if you guys wanted to see anyone in particular. If you do, please REVIEW and tell me who you want to see. I will try to add them to the story. **

The drama will be starting to build soon. :P

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

Panting heavily I let my head fall forward against Eric's. My heart was still beating so fast that I could hear it. This feeling I have is incredible and I never want it to fade. No, it wouldn't. Eric would always be with me and I am overjoyed for that; very thankful.

Eric began to rub my back then, gently gliding his hand up and down, his fingers tickling my skin. His eyes were closed as if he was savoring this moment, so was I. There was so much we still needed to do and that included the pledging. I really didn't know how that would work but I was willing to do anything to be able to tie myself to Eric in every way.

I was coming off the incredible high that I had a few moments ago and I became aware of my surroundings. We were not alone in the house and we had some explaining to do on why we were taking so long, with no explanation. I needed a shower first, before I did any of that; so did Eric.

I carefully maneuvered myself off of him, gripping his hand in mine and led us to the bathroom. I discarded my blue wrap dress on the floor and began taking the rest of the bandages off my arms and legs; smiling to myself when I noticed that I was almost completely healed. All that showed was the faint pink marks of the cuts that were left. Eric noticed me looking and he leaned over, grabbing my wrist and bringing his mouth on where the cut stood out before. His eyes met mine and he smiled. I let my hand fall to his cheek and rub across his face for a moment before turning and starting the shower.

We both stepped into the spray and stood holding each other tightly. I was tired physically but my mind was racing wildly; it never stopped. So many things were running through my mind, most of all the pledging. Eric would be my husband. My stomach tightened happily.

"How will this pledging work? Don't we need an…official?" I asked after taking the soap to his chest and down his arms.

"I will be the official. I have a license." He paused before continuing sarcastically, "Church of the Loving Spirit." I rolled my eyes.

"I never knew you were a priest." I said.

"There are many things you don't know about me, yet." He told me and I was thankful he said 'yet' at the end of it. "Is there anything in particular that you wanted to know?" He asked probably catching onto my mood.

I was the one that hesitated now. "Were you ever married? You know before you became a vampire?"

"Yes I was." Eric said casually. "Her name was Aude."

"That is a nice name." I whispered because I didn't have anything else to say. No, I did. This time I didn't know if I wanted to know the answer, but because I was curious it slipped from my lips. "Did you have children?"

"Yes." He answered shortly. I felt him tense slightly.

"How many?" I bit my lip.

"We had six children, three died. With the last child, Aude died too." His voice was soft as if he was remembering back.

"That must have been horrible." I countered because this time, I really had nothing else to say.

Eric grabbed the shampoo and turned me around. He began scrubbing the dried blood out of my hair and I sighed. "It was at the time but that is what happens; people die. I had to move on." He finally said. His voice held more to it than he was letting on.

"You were turned after that." I said. It was a stupid statement, of course he was turned after.

"Yes, my people were in battle and I was wounded. I would have died if it wasn't for Godric." Eric told me.

"Did you ever see your children again?" We kept going back and forth on different questions, or at least I was.

"Once or twice. I realized after a while that I couldn't bother with them anymore. I was different; I would have ended up killing them on accident. I am sure of it." Eric sighed. "They lived a good life; I left them everything I had."

"Why didn't you ever tell me before?" I asked.

Eric chuckled. "I have never told anyone else that I had children, only you and Godric. And before, we were not that close. I would not have let you look into my past the way I would have now. I keep a lot of my old life…hidden."

"You lost your parents, your wife, and your children. How did you cope with it?" My voice shook and I started feeling tears prick my eyes.

Eric stopped abruptly and turned me around. His hand fell to my chin and lifted it up to make me look at him in the eyes. "It was my burden and I do not want you to feel sad for me, Sookie. It is in the past, my future is with you."

"I can't give you what Aude gave you." I don't know why it came tumbling out but it did. Eric's eyes widened as he looked at my face in shock.

"You want to bear my children?" He asked, a slight smile playing on his lips. He wasn't mocking me; he was just trying to lighten my mood.

"We can't ever…have children." I whispered. "For one it isn't possible, and two I wouldn't want to give any child my curse."

"No it isn't possible, but I don't need children Sookie. All I need is you." He smiled gently. "Your _gift_ isn't a curse either. I know you've had a hard life growing up, but it isn't a curse." He gently rubbed my cheek.

"It's because of my stupid_ gift_ that Bill and Sophie-Anne wanted me in the first place. It's a _curse_ and I hate it half of the time."

"It is your_ gift_ that brought you to me. If you did not have it, we would never have known each other." Eric looked at me sad and I felt his pain. I closed my eyes and gripped him tighter.

"No, don't be sad. I didn't mean it like that. You know I didn't. I just wish we wouldn't have to go through everything we are right now." I sighed. "I wish I could give you the world and everything you would ever want or need but I can't."

"That is insane thinking, lover." He shook his head, looking at me. His face was set in a serious state.

"Why?" I raised my eyebrow, confused.

"Because _you_ are my world. I don't need anything other than you." He smiled breathtakingly. I rolled my eyes before I had to smile back.

"Eric Northman, you are going to be the death of me." I said. Such irony, I thought laughing.

"Not anytime soon." He leaned down and kissed me. "Alright lover, where were we?"

"Um…taking a shower?"

"No, I think I told you before about how I was going to make our showers a daily thing." He paused thoughtfully, putting on a show. "I believe my correct words were; 'I rather like taking you up against the wall.' There was that devilish grin on his face again. I giggled before I felt myself being lifted and pressed against the chilly wall tiles.

He entered quickly; pushing with all of his might as he filled me to the brim. My head fell backward and hit the tiles hard, but I didn't feel it. I was feeling much more pleasure than pain. He gently glided in and out of my body over and over, gradually picking up speed. His hand slipped down to my nub and started rubbing in rhythm with his thrusts. I cried out and gripped his back, pulling him closer so where our chests were touching. The friction brought pleasure, as his chest brushed against my nipples.

The water cascaded down Eric's face and I watched the droplets fall from his golden strands. I had to touch it, to make sure if this was real; if I was truly this lucky and this gifted to have such a work of art that was Eric. My hand glided across his cheek bone and his eyes began to search mine. They were bright, clouded in a lusty gaze as he groaned out.

My hand traveled up to his hair, gently brushing through the wet strands. He was real, of course I knew he was, but it was like standing before a god. He was a Viking, who undoubtedly had a past, where he had children, he had a wife but here he stands, making love to a barmaid who comes from a small town, in the middle of nowhere. What could he possibly see in me? What would make him want to keep me forever?

"I love you." Eric whispered; his voice was strong yet fragile. That was the answer, because it didn't matter what I could give him. He loved me, so strongly, so powerfully that he would want to keep me forever. He didn't need anything other than me and I felt the same.

"I love you so much, Eric." I whispered right back.

His speed increased now; moving so quick that I am sure the tiles of the shower began to crack and fall from the wall, but I wasn't paying attention. My eyes only saw him, my hearing held no sound other than his groans of love, and my heart would never hold anything as strong as the love I had for him.

His mouth latched on to my nipple, forcing me upright as he flicked and bit playfully. I was panting now, and my legs were trembling with the orgasm that was about to pull me under. I felt his fangs graze my nipple before he bit, drinking my blood as I cried out in ecstasy. Eric was moving so fast now, to where he was pushing deeper than he ever did before in my body. His name tumbled from my lips as I felt him begin to tense and then release into my body, filling me deeply. I gripped tight, trying desperately to grab ahold of any part of his body just to feel it against my own. I wish I was strong enough to where I could mold us together, so we would be stuck to each other and never be separated.

I noticed Eric's body was still trembling as he set me on my feet. I looked up and saw his lips were quivering slightly, just like my own. I smiled gently because he never looked like a more average man than he did right now, showing me how much our bonding meant to him. The brim of red around his eyes was only part of why I knew this, I could feel it. I could certainly drown in all the love he held for me; more so, I wouldn't drown but I would be set adrift forever in such a wide ocean so deep with compassion.

"You're trembling." I told him softly. "Let me fix it." I leaned up and placed my lips against his, giving him a chaste but adoring kiss that he would always remember. I stood back and grabbed the soap to finish what we started without saying another word, but we didn't need words to fill the silence. What we felt was enough.

I stepped out first, wrapping a soft white towel around my body before throwing one to Eric who put it around his waist. I looked at myself in the mirror as I dried off. I was glowing and my eyes were twinkling. The color that flushed my cheeks was soft like a light pink rose and my smile just lit my whole face even brighter, making me look like I could almost be as beautiful as Eric. I glanced in the mirror, looking over at Eric who just got done taking the towel to his hair. I watched his muscles tighten and loosen in his chest and his arms before I made it to his face. I took a deep breath. No, I would never be as beautiful as Eric, but I could smile about that because he chose me out of everyone.

"We should get downstairs, lover. They will be waiting and we want them to know the news." His sly smile was gloating. He always wants everyone to know that I am his. I chuckled and walked out of the bathroom and into his closet. I began picking through one of his shirts but his hand that fell to my wrist stopped me.

"What?" I asked.

"Remember how I got you that dress? The one that you would not stop fighting over the price?" He asked casually.

"Yes?" I was confused.

"It wasn't the only one I bought for you. I in fact bought you several. Also some other clothes that I think you will appreciate." His eyebrow rose very slowly, making him look even more devilish, yet sexy all the same.

Should I fight about it? I know that I would never win. I sighed. "Where are they?" I said defeated.

After smiling a victorious smile, he turned me to the back of his closet. It was rather large and took two separate lights to see the whole closet. I never thought of turning on the second light that showed his other clothes toward the back. Now what stood out was the back line of the wall was held solely for me. Clothes upon clothes lined it and on the bottom there was a rack that held the most beautiful and expensive shoes you could ever imagine. I gasped, actually gasped at the site. I even felt faint because never in my life had I ever had this many clothes and they were all for me. Would it be unchristian for me to love all these clothes already? Even want to play dress up? I shook my head, getting ahead of myself. I cleared my throat before I turned around and looked at Eric.

"Thank you." I said, biting my lip.

"This is good." He laughed softly, moving me closer to the clothes. "You are becoming more accepting of the gifts that I want to give you. Now how about a new car as well?"

"Eric…" I grumbled. Going too, too far now.

"One day, lover, one day." Eric laughed out loud before calming down. "What would you like to wear?"

"Jeans would be great." I nodded to the one pair and he grabbed them for me. "That is a cool top." I nodded to a black flowy shirt that had a deep neckline.

I dropped the towel as Eric pulled a pair of new panties and a bra from the dresser to the left side of the wall. "How do you know my size?" I asked with a giggle, pointing at the bra.

"Practice my lover. I am good at guessing." His lip moved up into a half smile. "I also took a peek to see, to make sure my guess was correct. It was."

I dressed myself as Eric did. He picked a simple black shirt and dark wash jeans. I just had to watch him while he got dressed. It was one of my favorite things to do as he slipped the jeans over his luscious backside. Did I mention that Eric usually goes commando? Well he does and I secretly love it because he can get out of the jeans and faster in bed with me. I giggled catching his attention and he did a bit of chuckling himself before he swiftly came to my side and picked me up bridal style. I slapped his chest playfully before I leaned up and placed my lips against his. We stood like that for some time before he pulled away.

"Everyone is still downstairs, lover." Eric pointed out.

"Oh god! Everyone probably heard!" I was embarrassed when I fully thought about the people that were down there. "Jason is down there too!" I shook my head, my face falling in my palms. I laughed slightly, feeling my cheeks flare even darker.

"Don't be embarrassed. It is a natural thing lovers do. You are mine and I want to make sure you enjoy yourself. If I don't hear you scream my name, then you are not pleasured enough for my liking."

"But I'm not pleasured enough now." I pouted, running my hand down his chest.

"In due time, lover, we still have the rest of the night." Eric wiggled his eyebrows before gently gliding his mouth across my neck, nipping at my skin.

"Then let's get going. Are we going to be pledged tonight?" I asked. I couldn't keep the hope out of my voice.

"Yes, if that is what you want." Eric said to me.

"Is it what you want?" I countered.

"Yes, very much so." The smile that broke across my face was what he wanted. He began moving through the closet and out of the room with his lips connected to mine.

He set me down at the top of the stairs and gripped my hand as we descended. Everyone moved from the living room and into the entrance of the home as they all looked up at us, grinning. Claude and Claudine were standing there with Niall, Pam and Amelia were also standing side by side smiling at us, but I noticed that they were joined at the hands like Eric and I was. The only one that didn't have someone was my brother, but he seemed too shocked to say anything as I saw him staring at our great-grandfather. I see that Niall told him about our heritage.

"I see that you are bonded." Niall's smile grew even broader.

"That is not all that is happening tonight." Eric said back as we hit the bottom of the stairs. His arms went around my waist and he held me close to him from behind.

"Clearly that isn't all that happened." Pam rolled her eyes. "We do have very good hearing."

"You didn't need good hearing to hear_ that_." Jason grumbled. "Even I heard it."

My blush grew two shades darker and Eric's hands tightened around my waist as he pushed his confidence into the bond. I stood straighter after that and held my head high, smiling.

"We are to be pledged…tonight." Eric told the small group of friends.

Pam's eyes grew wide. "Pledged? Tonight? Eric are you sure?" She came over to us, ignoring me completely. "You have never wanted to be pledged before."

"I have never been so sure of anything in my life. The only reason I have never wanted such a thing before is simple; it was because I didn't have what I have now."

I turned and smiled brightly at my Viking and I leaned up to place a gentle kiss on his lips. I noticed Jason then who became ridged. My eyes snapped to him.

"Whoa, hold on just a moment. What the hell is a pledge?" He stepped closer too.

"I am going to be married, Jason, to Eric." I whispered to my brother and I watched his eyes grow wide.

"You…you want this right? He isn't forcing you?" Jason's voice was slowly growing more and more angered. From behind me I heard Eric's growl begin.

"No, Jason, I want this more than anything." I patted my brother's arm, trying to calm him down.

"You better not hurt her. You hear me?" Jason nodded toward Eric. Giving Eric an order is just something you don't do. I tensed, grabbing Eric's hand quickly, telling him to stay calm through the bond.

I looked up at my lover as he looked down at me. I heard him sigh before looking at my brother with an even gaze. "I do not intend to hurt Sookie, but we still have enemies that have to be taken care of. Therefore this pledging is even more essential than just our love for each other. I need to protect her in every way and therefore I do not want you to get in my way, when it comes to her."

Jason looked at us for a good moment before stepping back and shutting up. I felt sad as I looked at my brother. He only wanted what was best for me and wanted me to be happy. I let go of Eric's hand and walked over to my only brother. Before he could protest I threw my arms around him. "Thank you Jason, for always caring about me, but I want this. I love Eric more than I could tell you and I want to be with him. I know you just want to protect me, but I don't need protection from him. He is a great man, one that I will give my heart to, even if you don't like it. Though I hope you will because it is my decision. Your one of the only family I got left and I don't want to lose you Jason."

"I just had a hard day is all. Learning about Gran and…these guys." He nodded toward our fairy family. "It's a lot to take in, Sook, but if you are happy then…I am happy for you." Jason cracked a small smile, one that took effort to be put there, but it was genuine all the same. I felt tears prick my eyes as I hugged my brother tighter, silently thanking him for his blessing. He patted my back clumsily before pulling away. "So is this happening tonight?"

"Yes." Eric nodded.

"Well, we should wait for a few more guests then." Pam sighed, patting Eric's arm before going to stand back with Amelia.

"Guests?" I asked.

"I think I have found someone to take the position of the queen after she meets her unfortunate death." Pam smiled broadly, proudly.

"And who is this vampire?" Eric asked her.

"You'll see." Pam shrugged, but I was sure I saw a small smile light her face before she turned to the door. She opened it to reveal someone I didn't think I would see again for a long time.

"Isabel!" I exclaimed. I always did like her.

"I thought I could use different scenery." She set her bags down before coming over to me and pushing me under her arm for a hug. Isabel then smiled devilishly at Eric. "I thought there was no attachment to Sookie, Eric."


	33. The pledging

**Author's Notes:** Here we are readers, the pledging! I really do hope you enjoy this chapter; I really did have such a fun time writing it. I hope it lived up to your expectations!

A happy moment for Eric and Sookie as they bring themselves together. Aweeee! :D

**Also:**** I wanted to give a shout out to my reader, writergirl89. She has two fantastic Eric/Sookie stories (A one-shot and the sequel to it,) along with many other stories, such as the pairings of Amelia/Alcide. (Give them a shot, they are GREAT!) I am telling you she is gifted; PLEASE stop by and review on her stories, if you so choose. I LOVE them! Thank you!**

Enjoy this chapter and REVIEW your hearts out, you know I enjoy that!

Thank you for sticking by me and I hope you will do so in the future. :)

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch. I just love playing with characters.

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

Eric simply smiled coyly at Isabel before he spoke. "At the time, it wasn't convenient to let my feelings be known. Now it is." I reached over from under Isabel's arm to wrap my hand in his. My thumb rubbed against his wrist.

"So are we going to get started? Everyone is here now?" I asked, smiling my very big smile.

"There is still someone else; he is getting the bags from the car." Isabel told me.

"Who?" I asked curious.

"_Hey Sookie." _I knew that voice and mind. I gasped, bringing my hands up to my face.

"_Barry?"_ I thought back; surprise colored my voice.

"_Yeah it's me. How are you doing?" _I could hear his chuckle through his mind.

"_Wow it is you! Wait, why are you acting so nice?"_

"_I got a serious wakeup call the day you had me go tell your boyfriend Bill that you were in the basement at the Fellowship Church." _ He told me and I got flashes through his mind of what Lorena did to him while we were there. Bill stood and watched; he helped him out in the end, but seriously Bill is sick!

"_I'm no longer with Bill. I am with Eric now. Bill has gone a bit crazy. I will have to tell you another time. Hurry up with those bags!" _I smiled and Eric threw me a questionable glance. I shook my head, promising silently to explain.

"_Well that's good to hear. You were too good for Bill anyway. He looked crazy…" _

I laughed out loud, covering my mouth and everyone looked at me now. I knew I had to explain but I didn't want to throw Barry under the bus. He didn't want anyone to know he was a telepath like me.

"_Go ahead and tell 'em. Isabel already knows."_

"Barry…the guy outside, he is a telepath like me. We were, uh, communicating with our gift." I said and everyone seemed to understand now.

Barry came in; holding the rest of the luggage and Isabel let me go to give him a hand. I ran over and gave Barry a small hug. "It's nice that you don't hate me. I really am sorry what Lorena did to you. She's dead now."

Barry nodded and smiled just a bit. I looked from Isabel to Barry for a few seconds.

"Are you two, like…dating?" I asked and then another thought popped into my head before they could answer. "Wait, how did you guys meet in the first place?"

"Well, Bill stashed me away in a closet in the hotel, not caring that I was bleeding everywhere, I might add. He said he couldn't deal with me at the time and just left me there. Isabel came by, smelling my blood and she got me out." He saw that I was waiting for another answer and he blushed slightly. "No were not dating, but I helped her out in Dallas and she has been keeping me safe. When she said she was coming here, I felt like I needed to get away too. Start fresh and also, finally learn how to block everyone's thoughts." He said casting his head down. "I am sorry for treating you the way I did, Sookie, I just never met anyone like me before. It creeped me the hell out."

I nodded, showing that I understood and accepted his apology. I returned to Eric's side and wrapped my right arm around his waist and pulled us closer. I looked up at him, silently pleading that I wanted to get right into the pledging more than anything else tonight. I wanted him to be mine and only mine.

Marriage; wow, I never thought I would actually be getting married! When Bill asked me, I knew I couldn't do it. I didn't trust him and even more so; I knew something was off about him even when I didn't want to look too closely. Bill was nothing and would never be anything like Eric. There is no doubt in my mind against Eric and I somehow always knew that I would be with him. For the rest of my life, or forever, whichever came first.

"Is any other unexpected guest coming tonight Pam?" Eric asked her, while his hand tightened against my waist. I could feel his want more than my own; it was surrounding me in a hushed yet loud tone. Forcing me to want to jump out and declare that we are pledged right then. I wanted this and I wanted it _now._

"Not that I know of." Pam turned to Isabel. "Were you followed?"

"Of course not." She said with a smile. "I am very stealthy. I took great precaution."

"Then we shall start." Eric nodded and cast a small smile down on me, I returned it.

"Wait, wait wait!" Amelia sung and turned to Pam. "If my best friend is going to get married tonight, then we are going to do this right. Pam and I are going to dress you up, Sookie!" My eyes grew wide but I heard Pam before I could get one word out.

"Oh dress up! That sounds like fun!" She was acting as if she was so much younger. "Come along now, Sookie, we are going to have some girl time."

"Wha-…" Was all I got out before I was being dragged up the stairs by two girls. I looked at Eric for help, but he merely chuckled at the sight.

"If I have to dress up so do you Mr. Northman!" I growled as Pam lifted me up over her shoulder and carried me the rest of the way up. I never heard Eric's reply, but he better do it because I didn't want to look goofy by myself.

Pam set me down on her bed before disappearing into her bathroom. I took a deep breath as I saw her bring out a big box and a lot of hair supplies. "This isn't a real wedding you know. It's a pledging."

"Oh shut up, it is a real wedding in the vampire world. Knowing you, you will want to be married the regular way as well." She rolled her eyes at me, throwing a small smile into the mix.

"Of course I do! I want to be tied to Eric in every way possible." I told her loudly.

"Then why are you complaining?" She raised her eyebrow, taunting me.

"Because I really like these jeans! I don't know why I have to get dressed up; I want to pledge now!" I growled slightly again. I didn't want to wait; I would give anything to have the pledging happen right now. I don't care if I had to stand naked, I would have done it.

"Well if you're going to be pledging yourself to my master, then you will look fantastic. I will not have you pledge yourself to him in jeans and a flowy black shirt like some hillbilly family."

"I bet these cost a fortune! Better than anything I owned before." I grumbled, causing Amelia to laugh.

"Just be happy, Sookie, you're going to be pledged to Eric and you are going to look amazing doing it." Amelia told me, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"What am I wearing anyways? I don't think I will fit into your clothes Pam." I had some curves, natural but Pam was strong and built nicely.

"Flattery." She rolled her eyes. "I haven't made it that far into the thinking process. Just let me do this first."

I chuckled before Amelia and Pam began to work on me. I didn't want to look like a hooker with a lot of makeup on and I told her that. I knew Pam wouldn't ever make me look bad; she was good at almost everything she did, so I knew I was in good hands.

Amelia set to work brushing out my hair, getting instructions to put tons of loose curls. I sat back and relaxed my mind the best I could. After tonight, I would not be my old self anymore. I wouldn't be alone and I enjoyed the thought. I would have Eric and we would be happy as long as we got through this whole mess. Would I change my last name? No, not right now, because as Pam said a pledging isn't the same thing as a wedding. It's a vampire wedding, with other rules and whatnot. I could live with that, just as long as I knew I had Eric and no one else did. I felt a rush of pride, but it was my own this time; my own emotions that were skyrocketing through my body, coursing through my veins. I would no longer be the girl that everyone laughed at behind her back; people would respect me and look at me differently. Well, at least in the vampire community.

I also knew that I would never be able to back away from their world any longer. Though I never saw that I could before anyway. It didn't matter nonetheless now because I would always be protected by my lover. Someday, I might not need nearly as much protection, if I chose to become a vampire. I smiled slightly at the thought of traveling through the world, watching the years pass and seeing history be made, all alongside my lover; for all eternity.

Pam finally finished up her work, or as she said 'master piece'. She put the finishing touches on my lips and then stood to her feet and looked me over. Pam tilted my head to the left and then to the right as she evaluated the way I looked. She smiled at Amelia and nodded in acceptance.

"Good job. The curls look really good; now spray some hairspray in it and we will figure out where to go from here." Pam helped me to my feet and looked me over again as if she couldn't help it.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Pam opened it to reveal Claudine standing right outside. She looked hesitant, knowing that Pam would be drawn to her scent, but surprisingly Pam sniffed once and closed her eyes as if she was savoring the moment and then allowed access to the room, without looking at Claudine again. I smiled as Claudine did.

"You look beautiful, Sookie. You are almost ready." She nodded. "Though I thought that you were going to have a dress?" She asked Pam who was tapping her finger against her chin and looking into her massive closet.

"Well there are some really good pieces in here, though nothing that would be for a bride." Pam answered back without looking.

"I think we should go with the human's traditional look." Claudine smiled at me.

"I don't have a wedding dress stashed away in my closet, if that's what you mean." Pam let out a snort. "I don't see myself settling down anytime soon."

"Yes, Pam because you are such a wild card." Amelia joked, rubbing her elbow against Pam. I watched her playfully swat it away.

"Well then, I must create one." Claudine said brightly.

"You can…create a dress? Like sew one together you mean?" I really hope that's not what she meant. That could take forever.

"No, silly girl. I mean with my powers." I raised my eyebrow questionably. "I can…will things into reality. Now what would you like?"

"Nothing over the top." I said immediately, pushing my hands out in front of me. "Just something beautiful."

She smiled at me. "Should we go with white?"

Pam laughed out loud. "We all know Sookie isn't…_pure_ anymore." She looked at me, fighting back a smile. "You are not going to fool anyone."

I rolled my eyes, but I did laugh at her little joke. "Yes, white will do, that is what most brides wear anyway, _pure_ or not." Pam giggled under her breath before turning to grab something inside her closet.

I turned to Claudine then and she asked what size I wore, of course I told her and then I watched her hands begin to glow a soft blue color. It was not nearly as bright as what I project out of my own hands and the color was different.

Then right before my eyes she was holding a beautiful gown and she carefully placed it into my hands as I was too shocked to even grasp it. She created _this _dress out of thin air?

The dress looked like flowing water, which was the only way for me to describe it. It was a rich silk dress, with a sweetheart neckline. The straps that were on each side sparkled with tiny jewels that were also found above the bodice bust and the band right under the bust line itself. The skirt of the dress was ruffled slightly and there seemed to be a small train in the back, but nothing over the top that would be too heavy for me to drag. It was simply gorgeous and I hoped I looked good enough to wear such a work of art.

"Thank you so much, Claudine." I whispered because I was still in a state of shock.

"No need to thank me." She said happily and skipped to my side to give me a kiss on my cheek. "I am glad you like it."

"I do." I promised, gripping onto her tightly.

"Sookie? What size of shoes do you wear?" Pam popped her head out to take a look at the dress and I saw she nodded to herself. Probably calculating what shoes would look good with such a dress.

"An eight." I told her.

"Perfect!" Pam exclaimed excitedly.

In three seconds tops, Pam stood before me with a pair of beautiful heels. They were off-white and would match the dress perfectly, but what shocked me even more was that the jewels embedded on the front of the heel itself almost looked like the jewels on my dress. I gasped and before I knew what I was doing, I was hugging Pam tightly. She was stiff for a moment, before she started to pat my back gently, relaxing into the hug.

"Do not ruin those shoes; they are one of my favorite pumps." She tried to sound all badass but it didn't fool me.

"Thank you Pam, for everything you have done tonight." I smiled and released her.

"Thought you didn't want to get all dressed up?" She mocked me.

"I didn't, but I am glad that you guys made me. I feel…" I didn't know what to say.

"Like a bride?" Amelia jumped into the conversation.

There it was again. I never thought I would be a bride. I never thought I would find happiness, but here I stand with a witch, a fairy, and a vampire, getting ready to be pledged to the love of my life. I was more than gifted.

Pam began to undress me without asking me first and I blushed like an idiot.

"I have seen more woman bodies than you could count. Don't be so shy." Pam huffed out a big great sigh and I relaxed just a smidge.

All of them helped me into the beautiful dress and then there I stood; a bride-to-be. I smiled as Pam pushed me toward her mirror and leaned over my shoulder to get a good look at me as well. I looked fantastic, as they said I would.

My hair lay in golden locks, curls cascading around my face. The dress hugged the right curves and brought out my tan even more, also my boobs looked great. My makeup was perfect, simple yet elegant and I was blushing, bringing the old saying out in me; 'The Blushing Bride.' Pam leaned over and grabbed a white flower head band and added it on top, fixing it so the flower lay to the left side.

"Now you are perfect; just right for Eric." Pam smiled brightly at me. It was a first because she truly looked excited. "Treat him right, you hear me?"

"Of course." I promised as I turned around to look at her. I turned further to Claudine and Amelia who were both looking at me proudly. They were happy for me and I could see it in their eyes. They knew Eric was just right for me and though they didn't know it, but they gave me their blessing, just as Pam did. I felt tears prick my eyes but I held them back. I didn't want to ruin my makeup before I saw Eric.

Most women feel nervous right before their wedding, right? I didn't feel that, nor did I really expect to. I knew what I wanted, and I was ready to have it. I smiled all around and nodded to them, silently telling them I was ready. We moved to the stairs and I walked down behind Pam and Claudine. Amelia stood by my side the whole time, making sure I didn't trip over my own two feet. Got that from her mind, but I was thankful. I didn't want to fall and look ridiculous.

Finally I hit the bottom of the stairs and turned to see Claude, Niall, and Jason waiting at the bottom. Their eyes were wide and each of them gave me a smile. Jason came up to me first and surprised me by kissing my cheek.

"You look great sis." He whispered and I threw my arms around his neck.

"Thank you." I told him and then turned to Niall, who had his arm out in front of him, as if inviting me to take it. My great-grandfather, walking me down the aisle was the picture I got. Of course, there was no aisle, there was no actual church, but it was what we could do for now and to be honest, I wouldn't have it any other way. I pushed my arm around his, locking on to it tight and I leaned my head against his shoulder for a moment before he guided me into the living room.

I gasped at the sight because I never envisioned what I would see. There were vines all around, with beautiful white honeysuckles, soft purple lilacs, and soft white roses dancing; weaving throughout the area. The vines crisscrossed the ceiling and some hung down, nearly touching the floor in separate parts of the room. Candles were lit all around, standing here and there in beautiful glasses. The candles flickered, sending beautiful sparkling bits of light throughout the space.

"Do you like it?" Niall whispered to me.

"You did this?" I asked astonished.

"We all had some very stressful moments in the past few weeks. I wanted to give you a small gift by making this as beautiful as I could for you."

"It's perfect." I said to him. I turned my attention to the front. I bit my lip because I didn't see Eric. I turned to my guests who were all looking at me in awe. I gave each of them a glorious smile before turning my attention back in front of me because I heard a noise.

Eric walked out of the shadows casually, with his head bent. He did dress up too, like I asked. He was wearing a black tux, buttoned up and underneath was a white button down shirt. The last few buttons on the top of the white shirt were opened, showing me some skin. His hair was slicked back, like he always had it, but somehow it seemed different to me or maybe that was my mind playing tricks.

I nearly lost it there. It was like slow motion as I watched his head rise up and his eyes locked on to mine. For a moment we stared at each other, seeing so much more than just our faces. I could see into his soul, feel everything he was feeling. I trembled with joy as he smiled brightly for the first time in company, showing my smile to everyone around. Showing everyone just how much happiness he has right now and not being afraid to look somewhat normal.

Niall shook my arm a bit and I came out of the trance I was in, looking up to meet his eyes. There was wetness there and I smiled softly, placing my hand on his cheek and leaning his head down to mine.

"Thank you for being in my life. I love you great-grandfather." I whispered in his ear before placing a chaste kiss on his left cheek.

I let go of his arm and walked myself up to Eric. His hand automatically came out to meet mine and I took it. I felt something in the palm of my hand though, and I turned it over to see a beautiful diamond ring placed in the center.

I felt the tears start to prick, but I blew out a big gust of air to keep them in. The ring was over the top, but it was astonishing. The band was white gold, with a large diamond in the center but that wasn't the only diamond it had; along each side smaller diamonds lined the whole band. I saw something engraved on the one side of the band and I looked closer. _'Lover' _was all it said. I had to swallow a few times and finally I met his stare, his eyes smoldered.

"When did you get this?" I asked smiling.

"I have had it for a while." He smirked down at me. "When I first met you, I knew I would have you."

"Always thinking ahead aren't you?" I giggled softly. "I love it."

He took the ring from my hand and placed it on my third finger on my left hand, where it would always be. "I thought you would love to have something to show for this night."

I nodded and stepped closer to him, gripping his hands tighter in my own. Eric turned his head to our guests.

"Tonight we will be pledged, the joining of two souls. We honor each other as equals, need each other for protection, love each other more than life itself; does anyone object to this?" Eric's voice rang through the room and I turned my head, looking at each one of my friends and family. Their eyes were set and none spoke a word.

I turned my attention back to Eric. His eyes were only for me; his love pulsed in my veins, in my heart. "I will love you, treat you with great importance, protect you from anyone who wants to take you from me, and I will be everything and anything that you will ever want or need. Do you agree?"

"I agree." I whispered because the tears started. The pride he said those words with brought them out, making them flow fast down my face.

"You will only be mine, only share my bed, and only take my blood as I take only yours. Do you agree?"

"Yes."

"If I decide to turn you into a vampire, I have the right to do so. Do you agree?" He whispered that question. Though I didn't hesitate, maybe some would want me too, but I had no reason.

"Yes, I agree." I said with pride, making my voice nearly as loud as his. I didn't look at anyone else, to see their reaction, I didn't need to. This was my decision and I would live happily no matter what.

"We are to be pledged for life, for eternity; whichever comes first. You will live with me as my wife, my lover, my equal and possibly my protégé. Do you agree?" His voice was loud, yet it was hushed as if it was only us together here, standing before each other in a secluded room.

I did not hear anyone else, see anyone else. My eyes were on his, though blurry with tears. I noticed a rim of red around Eric's eyes as he gripped my hands tighter in his own. Eric wanted this more than anything; I could feel it, feel his need and his desires. That is all I ever wanted was for Eric to show me his true desires and I always knew them, but I needed to hear them out loud from his own lips.

"I do." I choked out, knowing I sealed myself to him for all eternity but I enjoyed the feeling. I basked in the powerful rush this created for me. Emotions were flying everywhere and my heart was pounding louder than I could even tell you. It beat for only him.

"I do." He promised me.

Eric turned around and I saw Pam kneeled before him, holding a dagger in her hands. He grabbed it swiftly before turning around to look at me once more. Pam then moved forward and kneeled again, this time holding a goblet up to our joined hands. Eric turned to our gathered friends once more.

"This is a ceremonial knife, used in a pledging. Blood must be taken and drank from both members, drinking until there is none left, none to waste. This is the final step, bringing us closer, showing the world that she belongs to me and I her. I will ask one _final_ time; does anyone object to such an act?"

No one spoke and my smile grew bigger. The tears slipped and fell gradually. I did not try to stop them, there would be no point. Showing the world the love I had for Eric was something I always shot for. Eric's turned our wrists face up after a moment of silence and he looked at me intently. I knew that look; he wanted to make sure I wanted this.

"I love you." I said, forcing as much love as I could through the bond. Eric smiled my smile once again before using the knife to cut into his wrist and then my own in such a quick movement that I didn't feel it at all. Eric turned my wrist over and the blood fell into the goblet along with his. Pam stood and handed the goblet to Eric while at the same time, pushed a towel against my wrist so I wouldn't get blood on the dress. She stood holding it lightly as Eric put the goblet to his lips first.

"As I love you." He whispered and drank.

He then pushed the Goblet into my good hand and I brought it to my lips fast and I drank the remaining half in a few gulps. I handed the goblet to Pam and she took the towel off my wrist and I saw that it was almost fully healed already.

"We are wed." Eric said and there was cheering and clapping all around us.

I was married to a vampire; one that was a Viking, one that lived and seen more than I could only dream of, but now we could move forward onto our own forever. Living through life; possibly going through it together for as long as we both wished. I wanted that more than life itself.

I cried out happily and flung myself up into his arms as my lips met his for the strongest kiss we have ever shared; one that we both would never forget. Cradled in this man's arms, with him gripping me tighter against his body, I knew that he was the biggest gift God could have ever given me. I could never tell God how truly grateful I am, that he had brought Eric into my life, into my heart. Eric would be my forever and I knew this to be true. We are wed.


	34. Like no other

**Author's Notes**: Hello readers! Here is the next chapter in my story and I hope you guys like it!

Yes, it is Valentine's Day, therefore I thought why not give you guys a lemon? Eric and Sookie are getting some lovin. :) I do hope that you enjoy this. Soooo Happy Valentine's Day! :P

I wanted to say **thank you** for all of your reviews! I can't believe I almost have **600 reviews!** WOW! It's all thanks to you guys! I am overjoyed that everyone is loving my story and adding me and my story to their favorites. It means more than you guys could know. Now let's try to get it up to **1000 reviews**! It would make my day **INCREDIBLE!**

Read and Review!

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

I smiled as Eric set me on my feet. I noticed his eyes were shinning even more brightly than before. Glowing with pride, I could almost see it. He still amazed me, after all this time. Eric looked great and put an image to what I always thought of what an excited husband would be. In a great tux, hair slicked back, eyes glowing and smiling as any husband would after marrying the girl they love so tenderly. I gripped his hand so tight, trying desperately to never let go of the rush of this feeling. I couldn't describe it right even if I tried. All I can say is that I was bursting from the seams in elation.

I could not erase the smug smile from my face. It was something that I must have inherited from Eric. My smile was gloating because I knew I would have Eric, such a piece of art, all to myself and no one else would ever have him.

Everyone was all smiles too though. They were happy for me, for us, even my brother; who still looked somewhat uncomfortable in the middle of all of this. He was thrown into this world because of me, and I truly felt sorry, but I wanted him safe. This is where he would be protected, by my husband. I couldn't stop the small giggle that erupted from thinking of Eric that way. I enjoyed it immensely.

Eric spoke to the group. "Thank you everyone for your praise. Sookie and I will be heading upstairs now." Something in my stomach lurched forward as I realized that this would be our first time as a pledged couple.

"You both enjoy the moment." Pam smiled coyly. "We're all going to need ear plugs."

I rolled my eyes but I smiled nonetheless. I wasn't embarrassed anymore; for some crazy unknown reason. This felt more than right and if everyone heard what we were going to be doing, then so be it because I would be enjoying myself tonight.

I moved passed my family and friends, giving them each a kiss on the cheek before I tugged on Eric's arm. I wanted to be alone now. This would be our equivalent of a 'honeymoon'. Though we were not going anywhere extravagant, we were just going upstairs. I wasn't upset that we weren't going somewhere more secluded. To be honest, I never even thought of it. I was safe here, surrounded by my family and friends.

We moved upstairs and down the hall to his extravagant bedroom, that I never even paid attention to before tonight. It was beautiful; a giant oak canopy bed with a lush deep blood red bedspread and blood red silk hanging from the canopy top. The walls were a soft brown and the furniture matched. It was a beautiful room, all except the hole in the wall from Eric punching it earlier. I shook my head and stepped further into the room.

Eric hadn't said a word to me, but I basically knew what he was thinking.

_So beautiful..._

I froze where I stood. Not _basically_, not anywhere near close to it. I _knew_ what he thought. My barriers were down from the strong emotions and I wasn't able to put them back up. I heard my brother, Amelia, and Barry's thoughts all night tonight, but never a vampire, until now. I began trembling, if a vampire knew I could hear their thoughts, I knew what would happen. Or what I would expect to happen.

"Sookie?" Eric's voice unfroze my body as I heard the concern in one word. "Why are you afraid? Is this not what you wanted?"

I shook my head, trying to silently tell him that it wasn't that. My mouth was still frozen and I felt nervous, but why? I shouldn't be afraid of Eric. He wouldn't hurt me, I knew this. Why was I afraid?

I felt cold hands come down on my shoulders and force me to turn. His finger went to my cheek and brushed across and there was wetness. I didn't know I was crying until then. The trembling didn't stop as Eric forced my face up to meet his eyes. He was nervous himself and I could see it, feel it.

"Sookie, tell me now what is wrong." He demanded softly, not wanting to frighten me even more.

"Eric…" I whispered, unable to continue.

"You changed your mind?" His voice sounded so defeated.

"No!" I cried out. "Eric, you might not want to know why I'm afraid."

"Are you afraid of me?" He whispered. "If this is about the pledging and when I said that if I decided to make you a vampire that I could, you know I did not mean it. I would never take your life without your consent. If it wasn't what you wanted then I…"

"Eric I heard your thoughts." I scrabbled out, the words falling from my mouth in tumbling speed.

This time Eric froze and he didn't move. His eyes widened and I am sure I saw him gulp.

"You're not able to do that." He said surely, shaking his head.

"I did." My lips trembled making my words come out hushed. "You thought 'so beautiful'. That is what you said in your head."

Eric leaned down and blinked a few times. "You heard that?" He whispered.

My tears fell faster, harder down my cheeks. I nodded unable to speak because I didn't know what came next. Would he kill me? No, he wouldn't do that. I knew he wouldn't, but maybe he would change everything, not want to be with me. I let out a sob because the fear of losing him hurt more than the fear I felt when I read his mind. Then out of nowhere Eric's arms encircled around me and I flinched away from the touch. It was instinctual and I didn't mean to do it.

Eric dropped his arms, giving me an incredulous look. "You do not want me to touch you?" He growled softly as his pain ripped through my chest. "Why?"

"This changes everything doesn't it? You probably won't want me. You might not want me to hear your thoughts." I said, casting my head down. I was unable to look into his eyes for fear I would be right.

His growl increased and so did his fury. I felt submissive as I bent low, almost to the floor and shut my eyes tight. "You think just because you heard my thoughts, that I would not want you? Do you not trust me as much as I do you?" I gasped and my head turned up to see his eyes. "I love you…more than anything. Why would I cast you away because of it? I cannot explain to you, how much this hurts me Sookie. Did you think I would kill you for it?"

I gulped and looked ashamed. I did wonder if he would, though I knew he wouldn't. Eric stood away from me, turning his back toward me and walking to the far corner of the room. He wanted space, I could tell, so I gave it to him. Though my heart felt like it was falling apart and I desperately wanted to go to him.

Eric didn't say anything and I didn't dare read his thoughts for fear of what he would be thinking. I closed my eyes as the tears continued and I cried. Not happy tears, ones of sadness. This was supposed to be a blissful night and I ruined it.

"I would never hurt you. I said your telepathic ability was a gift and I meant it. Of course I want to keep you protected. I don't want you to see the way my mind works, not because I want to keep anything from you, but because I do not want to frighten you." Eric finally said. "I constantly think of ways I could kill the queen and Bill. I wonder how I am going to accomplish such a task. I don't want you to be afraid of me because of it." He sighed and turned to me. "Though you already are afraid of me it seems."

"Not of you! I know you wouldn't kill me. It was instinctual to just think it to myself. I know you love me and Eric I love you, I just don't want this new found information to scare you off. I don't want to lose you and that is all I am afraid of."

Eric's head fell slightly forward and he chuckled sadly. "You underestimate my love for you then. Nothing would take me from you, not anymore."

Before I knew what I was doing, I was across the room and into his arms. My lips found his hungrily, mashing against each other with such force that it could set the room on fire. I licked his bottom lip, begging for entrance and I was delighted and relieved when he opened. Our tongues battled for dominance; of course Eric won that, as I began moaning into his mouth. His hands gripped my hair tightly, bringing me closer inch by inch until there was nowhere else to go.

"You promise?" I asked softly.

"Of course my lover." He smiled. "Tell me, what am I thinking now?"

I closed my eyes, bringing my hand to his cheek and listening hard. It seemed to be harder to enter his thoughts than anyone else. I smiled excited when his thoughts entered my own.

"You want me to get undressed?" I smiled coyly and Eric laughed, nodding his head.

"I would not want to rip such a beautiful dress, so you better hurry up."

I put my feet to the ground and took a few steps back, eyeing him with purpose. Slowly and gradually, I brought my hand to the back of the dress and glided the zipper down. I then put my fingers on the straps of the dress, slipping them down my arms. Eric enjoyed when my breast popped out of the top.

His smile showed brightly across his face and he began to step closer to me. His lips found their way to my neck and he rubbed back and forth, placing small chaste kisses everywhere. I groaned out softly and continued with the dress. I bent down, gliding the silk off my skin and then picked it up from the floor, depositing it on the chair. I then turned to Eric who was at my side as if he was attached to me.

I smiled slightly, before grabbing the buttons of his tux and taking it off. Then came the white top and I did it just as fast, showing me his bare chest and his chiseled abs. Absently, I let my hand drift across them, feeling the muscles shift under my touch. After I had my fill my hands came down to his pants, taking off the belt first and letting it drop to the ground before starting on the button and zipper.

Eric always gave me pleasure, so I thought I should repay him in kind. As soon as the pants were off and I saw he was not wearing underwear, I gripped his manhood in my hands, getting a satisfied groan from him. Carefully I glided him to the edge of the bed, making him sit before me. Then I sunk to my knees, nervously. I have never done this before, so I had no experience and Eric knew this as I heard him chuckle softly. His hands came to my shoulders, silently telling me I didn't have to do this, but I wanted to. I wanted to pleasure him.

In one swift movement, so quick that it even shocked Eric, I had his member in my mouth. Licking the tip slightly and getting a deep groan from Eric. He was too large for me to take in my mouth fully, so I laid my hand at the base and began pumping in time with my mouth. He tasted good and I was surprised at first, tasting his pre-cum. It was a soft sweet taste, something like no other and I found that I wanted more of it. My speed increased slightly and Eric's hands fell into my hair. I licked the tip again, making him whimper, something I have never heard from Eric before. I smiled as I went back for more. I gripped tighter, moving faster as I began to feel him twitch in my mouth. I grazed my teeth against the shaft, making his grip in my hair tighten, pushing me closer to him. I did it again and again until Eric leaned his head back and growled out as his seed filled my mouth and I swallowed every drop he gave me.

His hands loosened their grip and became slack against my shoulders. I stood on shaking legs, feeling my own arousal pooling in my panties. I felt everything he had through his orgasm, making me become wet with lust. It was by far the most powerful thing I have felt. I smiled shyly at Eric and he returned it with gusto. His hand came out and I accepted it as he laid me down on the bed where he was just moments ago.

"Thank you lover." He said dreamily.

"No need to thank me. You gave me some really good moments; I wanted to return the favor. I just hope it was ok." I told him.

"Oh, that was more than ok. Excellent is a better word." He chuckled softly. "Now it is your turn."

My eyes widened as he ripped my panties in one swift movement. I seem to run out of underwear a lot now. I giggled.

Eric positioned himself between my legs and he gripped the back of my thighs, spreading them apart. I leaned up on my elbows and I saw his eyes dilate, I bit my lip.

"You are very ready for this aren't you?" He smiled and I saw his fangs. I shivered with delight. His hand came down on me, sliding against my folds. I groaned out as my legs began trembling with want. "You are very wet, lover. Do you want this?"

"Yes." I whispered.

"Tell me what you want." He demanded playfully.

"I want you to make me come. I want to feel your tongue against me." I gasped as he did just that, bringing his tongue down quickly on my core.

He didn't stop there as he began to rub my nub hard, circling fast. His tongue never ceased and it began to move deeper into my core. My head fell back and I gripped the sheets, bringing my hips up to meet his mouth eagerly. I felt his fingers at my entrance and he slid them inside, gradually picking up speed. His mouth shifted to my nub and he began to suck hard. I cried out, my own hands falling into his hair. I felt his fangs pierce the skin right next to my nub but it didn't hurt, I didn't feel anything other than my own pleasure.

I was getting close and he could feel it as his fingers sped up, moving so fast until I saw stars blinding my sight. My back arched from the bed as my orgasm hit hard, sending me flying. I cried out, as Eric shifted again and began lapping at my juices. He groaned himself, making me come harder. Finally after what seemed like forever my back hit the sheets and I lay panting. I couldn't move yet, the aftershocks were still rocking over my body in waves.

Eric came to my side then, pulling me into his lap as he waited for my moment to be over. His lips never left my body, he was always kissing and licking anywhere he could reach. I turned my head and kissed his chest, trying to settle myself because I knew the night wasn't over yet. I was happy about that, no more than happy, overjoyed.

Eric still loved me, though I was able to read his mind. He wanted to be with me and he wasn't afraid that I might hear things that he may not want me to hear. I don't care how vile his thoughts may be about the queen or Bill because I had many days where I wanted to watch them die slowly myself. I even pictured it in my own mind. It doesn't make us sick for thinking such things, it proves that we are survivors; willing to do anything to have our own peace, by getting rid of the people that ruin it.

"The night is slowly ending, lover. I want to make love before the sunrise. I will be weak then."

"My thoughts exactly." I whispered to him, finally gaining control of my body enough to lie down on the sheets and bring Eric with me, pulling him on top of my body.

"Oh, eager are we?" He said playfully.

"You bet ya!" I smiled radiantly, pulling him down for a small kiss. "Will it feel different because we are pledged?"

"With more blood you take, the more emotions we share, the more feelings. Seeing as we are at our peak of being newly pledged this will be like no other time we have spent together." He promised me.

"I like the sound of that." I told him happily.

Eric positioned himself at my core and his member rubbed the folds before he entered. It was agonizingly slow. He wanted to make love, enjoying the moments just feeling one another as we held each other close. I could deal with it, because I wanted nothing more than just to relax and feel him with me.

As soon as he entered, I found out that he was right. This was like nothing else. It was as if I was more than just me, I was him as well. I could feel the way he felt, almost as if it was my own body going deep within my core. We were one, not just two people having sex. It was much more than that. I was him just as much as he was me. I gasped as the friction of the way we were connected entered our bond, feeling him glide in and out slowly. Feeling my own pleasure and his. I would never get enough of this, I knew it now. So unexpected, yet amazing all the same, I thought to myself.

Eric leaned his head down and kissed my shoulder, gliding his lips across my skin. I felt that too; what it felt like for him to hold me this way and kiss me the way he does. I groaned out, shifting my legs wider for him to go deeper into my core. He did so, making me cry out loud. I gripped his back, feeling just the way my nails dug across his skin and just how much he enjoyed such treatment.

I rolled my hips in time with his thrusts, making Eric moan out nearly as loud as me. His hands fell to the bed sheets on either side of my head as he lifted his body off of mine with ease. He went deeper than before. My eyes closed slowly, taking in this moment of such amazement as I felt dazed and high from all the happiness and pleasure we were both getting. He shifted again, bringing me on top.

He wanted me to dominate him, make him submit to me. I knew it when I saw his eyes and his smile. I gripped his waist in my hands as I began to move up and down, slowly. His member sliding in and out of my core with ease as I began to climb to my climax. I felt hot, physically and to my surprise so did Eric. I could feel his cold skin, yet it seemed to be warm all the same.

"Mmm…S-Sookie." Eric whispered; his eyes shutting just as mine did. His hands came down on my hips and glided me back and forth, with him buried deep inside of me. I grinded against him faster now. I was almost there.

His eyes opened and I knew that he was just as close as I was. Eric lifted me slightly as he used his hips to pump his member into my core harder than before. Love making was great, but we both needed to feel our climaxes. Instincts took over for both of us as we both fought for our ending results.

I gripped his shoulders tightly, leaning over a bit. My hair cascaded around his face, making it seem secluded. His eyes caught mine and I never looked away as I felt the orgasm hit for both of us. A moment so explosive rushed through my body as I felt for the first time, what it felt like for Eric to come. My head fell back as I screamed with all of my might, yelling his name at the top of my lungs. Before I knew what I was doing, my head fell forward and I bit into his neck, drawing his delicious blood into my mouth. Eric chuckled and groaned before latching onto my own neck and drinking his fill as we both fell from our orgasms.

When I finally had enough and I had calmed down, I let go of his neck and licked lazily. I gripped Eric tightly in my arms, as tightly as I could. I would never tire of this; of this man, my husband.


	35. Training

**Author's Notes:** Thank you guys for the awesome reviews! Love you all! :)

I am so sorry that I took this long to write, my life is just hectic right now, but I will never give up! Promise! I know where I am going with this story, so please stay with me!

Thank you again:**krystal214**; for helping me figure out where to take this story! You are amazing!

**Remember to Read and Review!** I love the reviews, it keeps me motivated. How many times have you heard this before? XD

Thanks again for everything you guys do. There are too many of you to name on here, in my notes, but I give a shot out to each of you! Thank you for being awesome! :P

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-Sharamoon

* * *

The sun was rising and Eric began to relax into the bed, pulling my body against his in a strong hold. I felt safe. He was my safe harbor, the one I could rely on, even when I make mistakes. It was bugging me more and more about how I was afraid, just a bit ago, that he wouldn't want me. That I flinched away from him; _stupid, retarded, and even more idiotic! _It bothered me so much that Eric noticed and tilted my head up to look into my eyes. He said nothing, just waited for me to explain.

"I'm disappointed in myself." I told him quietly. "I knew you wouldn't hurt me, so why would I act like such a fool? I have faith in you more than I have faith in myself. Why aren't you mad at me?"

"Sookie, I have hurt you before. I lied to you and told you that I didn't care for you. It was my biggest regret, and so, that might have played out in your fears." He sighed. "I couldn't stay mad at you for something so small. I know why you would be afraid; it was because you know vampires wouldn't like it at all, if you could hear their thoughts. It would equal death in most cases. You were trying to protect yourself, maybe not realizing it. There is nothing to be ashamed of. I reacted badly myself. I knew you would be frightened if this happened."

"You are the most important person in my life. I was so afraid I would lose you over this. I couldn't take it if that happened."

"I concur, lover, but you won't lose me, just as I won't lose you. You are being silly now." He kissed my forehead and I felt at ease. "No matter what battles we face, we will always be together."

"Forever." I whispered, smiling to myself, despite how I felt. I huddled closer to his body. "I am sorry though, I ruined tonight."

"You did no such thing. Arguments happen in relationships. This was just something we had to deal with right away." He retorted strongly.

"I love you so much, Eric." I told him, leaning up and kissing him softly. Tears started to brim my eyes.

"I love you too, Sookie. Now relax, nothing is going to happen. I will love you forever, just as I have promised."

"That sounds perfect to me." I told him, wiping the tears from my eyes before they could spill over. "Truly, I'm sorry."

Eric chuckled, knowing I wouldn't rest until he accepted my deeply sincere apology. "I forgive you, though there was nothing to forgive."

"That's not true. I hurt you." I said.

"Lover, I am going to tie you to this bed and cover your mouth so you can't speak if you don't stop. You must let this go." His smile was devilish.

"I know." I shook my head and shook my body out. "No need to be sad. It's the past and it _won't _happen again. I trust you with my life, and I am here to be anything you want me to be."

His eyes opened wide. "Hmm. Anything I want?" He asked.

"Yes." I nodded to him.

"How about my sex slave?" He chuckled before pulling me under him.

I laughed out loud when he began tickling my sides. "Only if you will be_ my_ sex slave." I told him in return, still trying to catch my breath. "Though I am already your sex slave, because I can't get enough of you as it is."

"Hmm. Only for you, lover. I will be your sex slave anytime you want me to be." He smiled, his fangs descended.

"I would tell you to have your way with me right now, but I know you are incredibly tired. I can feel it." I told him, rubbing his cheek before leaning up and kissing him softly. "You need to be rested."

"Yes, and so do you. I believe you are starting your training today." Eric said.

"Training?" I asked, raising a questionable eyebrow.

"You are going to try and master your fae abilities." Eric nodded to me, his eyes drooping shut more every second.

I smiled. "Maybe I will be able to kick some ass too! What do you think?"

"You are a vixen." He nodded in approval. "The woman that is married to me has to be such and you fit it well."

"Is that going to be your new nickname for me? Vixen?" I giggled slightly. Pet names were something I would have never imagined coming from Eric, though he did always call me _'Lover'_.

"I do like the sound of it." He chuckled before lying down on his side and pulling me closer. My back was against his chest and his hand lay draped over my body. It was quite peaceful for a few moments, as we laid in the silence of the room. I thought Eric was already asleep until he shifted so he could lay his mouth close to my ear to whisper to me. "Lover, I wouldn't trade tonight for the world. I don't care what happened because none of it matters. You are here in my arms; that is all that matters to me." I felt him begin drifting into a deep sleep and I soon followed his course; falling into slumber almost as quickly.

I awoke sometime later, though I was comfy, I knew I had to move and start my day. I would much rather spend the day curled up to my man, my husband, but I knew I couldn't. I wanted to master my powers didn't I? I wanted to kick ass, like I told Eric; to be his _vixen. _I chuckled at the term before gliding myself away from the most fantastic man in my life, rather reluctantly.

I stood on my own two feet before stretching and yawning as if I hadn't done that kind of thing in a long time and to be honest I couldn't remember when I had done it last. My mind was always fogged around Eric, in a very good way, but I seemed to forget about my own body's needs to focus on what I thought was more important in my life. I didn't want anything more than Eric, so I was willing to let my other needs slide just a bit, but right now, my growling stomach was an indication that I could go no longer without some sort of food substance.

I waddled to the bathroom, yes waddled. I was still too tired to fully get a grip on myself and have my mind process over the way I should be walking and talking. After I had a cup of coffee and something delicious in my stomach, I would be set, with a lot more energy to burn right back off.

I hopped into the shower while I had the chance, to wash off the blood that always seemed to be coated on my skin, again, not that I cared. I loved it and I found it quite empowering, that I had such strong vampire blood in me, by no other than my husband himself. I smiled into the shower head, feeling the beads of water assault my face, cleaning the remaining blood that was left crusted on the left corner of my lips.

After I scrubbed my hair and body, I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my form tightly. I also grabbed another as soon as I was out of the shower and wrapped my hair into that one. I moved to our closet and I went to the back and began searching. I grabbed a pair of boot cut jeans and a simply blue top. I opened the dresser drawer to pull out my underthings and I began dressing right there. Finally when I was done, I stepped out and headed back to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and hung up the towels.

Finally after my daily routine was done, I opened the door of the room slowly, making sure no light penetrated inside. I was surprised that it was completely dark. There were window's downstairs right? I was sure of it. So why was it so dark?

Carefully so I wouldn't fall and break my neck, I hugged the wall and secretly tried to open my eyes wide enough to where I would be able to see somewhat. It didn't happen, obviously. I tripped slightly, over my own foot before gripping the rail of the stairs. I sighed out in relief because I made it that far and also because there was a light in the living room that was on.

I was able to see and it made it much easier on me to head down the stairs and head into the room with my family and friends in it. To my surprise both female vampires were awake. Isabel and Pam and both dabbed bloody tissues to their face because the bleeds had started. I wonder if this was for more protection.

"Good morning, everyone." I smiled and I got a round of them back toward me.

"How did you sleep?" Niall asked me when I took a seat on a really soft chair. I sighed content.

"Pretty well, actually." I said carefully. I didn't know how much they heard from last night and I wanted to talk to Eric again before I let anyone else know that I could hear his mind. Ok-it was much harder to hear than other people and definitely a lot harder than shifters, but it was there, hidden behind something I could only describe as a haze barrier.

"You don't really need to tell us that." Pam said grouchy. "We heard you're…escapades"

"Well I had a great time, Pam, if that's what you are asking." I smiled coyly at her and watched her roll her eyes. "Is there anything to eat? I don't think I could go much longer without something in my growling tummy." I giggled.

Amelia came up to me then, patting my back. "Yeah, let's go make something to eat. Barry, Jason, you coming along?" Amelia called over her shoulder.

Barry and Jason got up from where they were sitting and followed us as we went in search of the kitchen. Again, it will never stop amazing me that some vampires have better kitchens than I do and they don't even use them. I went to look into the cabinets and Amelia went to the fridge.

"Something light or a hearty meal?" Amelia asked swinging the door open.

"Hearty because I cannot remember when the last time I ate was." I told her and she leaned closer into the fridge. "We got bacon and eggs." She called to us.

I nodded, my mouth drooling somewhat, as I opened the cabinet and saw there was pancake mix right at the front. "Pancake mix here too."

"I love pancakes!" Amelia sang. It was too early for that. I thought. Wait-What time is it? I looked around for a clock and settled on the digital one on the stove. One in the afternoon, give or take a few minutes. Ok-never mind on it being too early for singing; but it was still too early for me.

I grabbed the pancake mix and began taking out what I needed and set to work. Amelia found the pans and two large mixing bowls; setting one in front of me and one in front of Barry.

"Set to work on the eggs." She smiled at him, passing the carton of eggs to him. "Scrambled." She clarified. That was perfectly fine with me. I loved scrambled eggs.

I turned to Jason. "Grab the milk for me, will you?" I watched him nod before going over and grabbing the milk, handing it to me gently. "Thank you." I smiled, turning rather cheery all of a sudden.

Both guys gave a small smile and Barry set to work while Jason found dishes. This was nice; four people cooking a big meal that only we would eat out of everyone here, standing in a large house, and in a large kitchen; owned by my husband. I shivered with delight. This was amazing, beyond amazing. I knew what it felt like to feel heaven on earth and I was soaking it all in as if it was a ray of sunshine, hitting my sun-kissed skin. I couldn't wipe the grin off my face as I thought about it and then something made me jump. Barry's laugh startled me.

I scowled at him for a second. _"Reading my mind, Barry?"_

"_Truly, not on purpose." _He laughed. _"Just happens sometimes, when you let your guard down. Your mind assaults mine. I really need to learn about that barrier thing. Oh and Amelia has a very loud mind, it's like she's screaming her fantasies about her and Pam at me. You seriously don't want to wake up hearing her go on about what positions they were in last night and all of that stuff. _

I shook my head, sticking my tongue out in an, I-totally-didn't-want-to-see-that kind of way, and trying hard to get the images-that were stuck in his brain and now in mine-out. Finally I succeeded, slightly. I sighed and mixed until the batter turned into a thick liquid. I made sure the pan was hot before starting the first few pancakes. I turned to Barry and he passed me the eggs without thought. Amelia came to stand next to me as she flopped more bacon into the last and final pan.

We cooked until everything was done and the room smelled delicious. Jason poured us all orange juice, because there was no coffee pot in sight and then we all sat down at the breakfast nook and began to dig in as if we had never seen food before.

After I was done, I felt like I gained about twenty pounds, but the food was so good that I would not complain about a few pounds. Twenty or five pounds, what is the difference? Nothing that's what! I giggled.

Finally we were back into the living quarters to sit and relax before we began 'the training'. I had no idea what I would have to do, but I was sure it would be difficult.

"Now there are a few different powers that you will start to learn over time. Of course, these may not work for you until a few more years have passed." Niall spoke, standing in front of me.

"You have already had a premonition." I shuttered as he spoke of that. God; I hated to be reminded of it. "There is also the power to create things at will. This is something that not all fairies acquire though, Sookie, and if you do have that ability, not everything you wish for can be created." I nodded, telling him that I understood. "If someone dies, you will not be able to bring them back to life." Again I nodded. "If you want a child, that power will not give you such." I nodded once more, knowing that it wasn't possible to begin with, something just told me it wasn't in my destiny.

"Usually this power is mainly things you need to survive. Food, water, air and yes even clothes. You found that out last night." He stopped to smile at me. I just had a feeling he was thinking of the dress I wore and I had to return the smile. My great-grandfather looked so proud of me.

"Wait how did you make the flowers and everything?" I asked.

"I am a Fae Prince. I have more magic than most. I can do a lot more, my child." He said without hinting or saying anything more about that. I sighed and nodded for him to continue.

"You have already teleported when you came back to this world from Faery. Though it is very hard and will drain you easily. It takes a long time to master such a task, like we have." He motioned to himself, Claude and Claudine. "Also the light that comes from your hands can also be changed to what we call; light of healing. It will help if you get hurt or it will help others. We will practice all of this in the next few days; see what you can do and where to go from there."

I nodded and I felt anxious, yet excited. I never thought that I could feel like I could be of some use to everyone around. I don't want to need rescuing every few minutes. There is a battle brewing below the surface. The calm before the storm is mounting, I can feel it now. Even though we seem safe and secluded right now, I know that everything is going to hit the fan and we are not going to be happy until Bill and Sophie-Anne are dead. I could never feel totally secure until they were obliterated from this world. With Bill-I hope it is my doing that causes his death. I truly do.

"Today we will start with something simple." He motioned for me to move from the chair I was relaxed in. I did as I was told and plopped my butt on the floor below me. Pam and Isabel moved the furniture away quickly, pushing it all towards separate walls of the room. It left a giant space for my fairy family to teach me how to use my abilities. "We will start with the light of healing. Ladies that are vampire, you must leave so you will not attack when this is being done. We have talked already." He motioned to Claude who came over and sat down in front of me. I gave him a puzzled look and then watched Pam and Isabel exit the room and somewhere upstairs. I heard a door close and then another one.

Niall produced a sword from behind his back and leaned down over Claude's exposed wrist. I gasped.

"Are you insane? You're going to cut him?" I could not believe I didn't grasp what he was talking about before, when he told the vampire ladies of the room to leave. Im an _Idiot!_

"Awe, truly touching." Claude said to me. "Are you worried? You shouldn't be. I will heal, even if this doesn't work."

I groaned outward before I nodded once again. There was a swift movement, not as quick as a vampire, so I saw the process happen. There was blood oozing out of the wound left deep in Claude's arm. I bit my lip and looked up.

"Now, I want you to close your eyes, Sookie." Niall said gently. "I want you to picture your emotions of how you feel when you see the blood."

"Uh? Disgusted?" I asked confused. That awarded me with a few laughs from my human comrades.

"Sookie, you must try harder." Niall said sternly. "This is no time for games."

I sighed out a long sigh. "I didn't like it." I finally said. "I wanted to fix it."

"Very good, how are you going to fix it?" He asked hurriedly.

"That…I have no clue of." I said seriously. I peeked through my one eye to see Niall, himself, fighting back a smirk.

"Do what your heart tells you." He said softly. "Remember how you felt when your light ignites?"

"I was either scared, angry, or I wanted to protect someone." I said nodded to myself because I didn't open my eyes at all. "I knew that it was the way to trigger it for a while."

"Good job. Now I want you to go deep inside yourself and I want you to picture a way of helping Claude. Think of positives, not emotions of fear, or hatred. Search deep within yourself until you find the warm pulse of hope."

I sighed again because Niall had to cut Claude's arm open again. I closed my eyes and thought of everything good I had. Eric, my friends, my family, but it wasn't only thoughts of happiness; I thought of ways to save them if need be. It triggered my mind, to create thought after thought of ways that I could protect them, care for them if they needed me. I wanted to protect them all. I was feeling strong as I sunk deeper within my own mind, my soul; searching hard for the very essence of survival. I thought of protection; a healing antidote was more like it, for the ones that meant the most to me.

I gasped as I felt warm, more than warm as my body pulsed and I felt something surge through my fingers that I had never felt before. Then I saw it, something glowing ahead of my closed eyes; something that glittered and shined like the sky at sunset, a reddish, orange color.

I pushed my hand out without thinking, feeling a wet, sticky substance against my palm, but I ignored it. I was so close to the destination that I desperately wanted to reach. I needed to retrieve this ball of energy to become one with the part of my soul that could help people and heal the people that I loved.

In my own mind, I saw my hand reach out and to grab the orb that was pulsating just out of my reach. No, I wouldn't come this far, to only give up now! I would get those last few inches!

With as much want as I possibly could consume into my body, I reached out and took it in my hands. As soon as I gripped it tightly in my palm, I felt a rush of hope surge my body, through my very soul, and into my fingers. I opened my eyes and watched as a new color formed around my palm and fingertips and then explode outward in a blinding light. The skin that was ripped open by the sword healed instantly.

I yelled out in victory. Throwing my hands up in the air and then leaning over and gripping Claude in a bear hug. I accomplished it, I beat it, and I acquired it! I was near tearful with such jubilation because I had no idea if that would work or not, but it did, that's what matters!

"Wonderful! Simply wonderful, my child!" Niall exclaimed proudly and pulled me up into a hug, which I kindly accepted. "That was rather quick. Do you feel tired?"

"Yeah, a bit, but that was a rush! I can't believe I actually did it!" I said happily.

"You have done well. Now are you too tired to go on?" Niall said. "We need to train you in more than just your powers."

"Uh…What?" I laughed slightly.

"We could go into battle sometime in the future. Whether we do it because of queen and Bill or some other reason entirely-I think you should know how to defend yourself." Niall grabbed a sword just as pretty as his was.

He handed it to me and I nearly dropped it on the floor, on my foot. That wouldn't have been good. I took my time to pick it up before meeting Niall's eyes. Yes, my happiness had faded as quickly as it came. Now I looked at my great-grandfather, who not only knew a lot about magic, also knew about swords and apparently is going to teach me some basics. I groaned. I could see this ending badly.

"Put the sword out in front of you, Sookie." Niall smiled slightly as I held it up, eyeing it with purpose. I got through my soul revelation just a few minutes ago, I could totally do this. Yes, keep thinking that! "Always try to start with the sword out in front of you. Yes, that can be hard at times. I know that there are some out there that would rather draw their sword in the midst of battle…"

"Niall, your confusing me here." I huffed. "You want me to hold the sword out or do you want me to put it at my side and then swing it out?"

"Keep it out, unsheathed." Niall smiled slightly. "Now I need you to relax."

What? I wasn't relaxed? I was holding the sword out, isn't that what he wanted? "Relax?" I questioned as if I never heard such a word before.

"Relax your muscles, loosen them and take a deep breath. You're not breathing correctly. Breath deep and then let it go." Niall commanded and I did as I was told. "Center yourself." I did it again. "I am going to come at you and I want you to parry your sword against mine. You need to keep balance. I will come slowly." And thank goodness he did. This was all new to me and it was seriously only two-forty in the afternoon. I still had awhile to go, without Eric being awake, so I might as well take the time to learn some new things right? Right.

I became determined. Before I was nervous and afraid, but I knew that my life was different. I was different. I was married to a vampire sheriff and we were all in some deep crap, so I needed to get a grip on myself and learn some basic moves.

For some reason though, this was like second nature and I had fallen into the patterns of sword fighting as if it was my calling. I parried, I lunged, I went in for the kill, and I finally, I was able to knock Niall's blade from his hand. That was just learning three hours' worth of training. I was on a roll, I thought and mighty damn proud of myself.

Niall came to sit at my side once we stopped for the day. By now I was panting and Niall did look worn out. I relaxed into the chair carefully, noticing I had a few nicks on my arms from where the blade accidentally slipped and poked at the flesh, but I didn't mind much. I would heal.

Niall had some too on his right arm and I swear I didn't mean to do it. I honestly didn't but once you have that feeling, you have to go with it and do what your instincts tell you to do. I did and I found that I was successful at it.

It was getting close to when my lover would be awake, but I stayed downstairs to wait for him. We would have all night anyways, and I am sure that Eric has things he needs to discuss with Pam and Isabel. Right now, I just wanted to see him.

I felt his presence as soon as he stirred, and even though my body told me to run up there and never let him get dressed, I refrained. Now was not time for the naughty and besides, I wanted him to know all that I accomplished today. I felt good and I felt empowered once again. I am woman, hear me roar! Yeah, something along those lines.

Finally, Eric came down the steps and came through the room, his eyes darting to me, smelling the fresh blood. I waved him off, silently saying I wasn't harmed. Niall had already healed, thought the room still smelled like fairy I imagined because Isabel, Pam and Eric's fangs were half descended. They didn't try to grab them or anything, so I think they were all learning a bit of restraint. I was proud; vampires and fairies, who knew they could co-exist in the same house? Not me.

Eric came over and kissed me lightly on the lips and grabbed my arm, watching slowly as the blood still in my system worked its magic and began healing the scratches, slowly.

"Did you fall and cut yourself?" He asked, trying to hold back a grin.

"No, Eric! Niall taught me how to use a sword!" I was so proud of myself that I sounded like I was at least five years old. No more, no less.

"She is actually quite good, Eric. As if she was training for a while already. She has potential." Niall nodded to my husband.

To this Eric chuckled. "Then, let's see what you got. I would like to train you further, if that is agreeable." He said to me, grabbing a sword that literally seemed to come out of nowhere. I wondered if this was a good or bad thing. I was glad to see that he was wearing gloves though or his hands would have been burnt. Another thought popped into my head then. What if the blade made contact with his skin?

"It's silver! It can hurt you!" I hissed, not wanting to make contact with the blade that I held in my hands.

"Yes, but silver doesn't kill me." Eric nodded. "So let's see what my little _vixen _has got up her sleeves. Don't worry; I will _not_ scratch that beautiful, voluptuous skin of yours. And in the process, I will begin to teach you everything I know, but I will let you know that I will be enjoying this very much." He said with absolutely sincerity and I couldn't help but smile devilishly. He wanted this to be a game?

Kinky? Yes! A total turn on? Oh hell yes!

"Try to keep up with me?" I said, batting my eye lashes playfully and giving him a sexy grin. "Any rules in particular I need to follow by?"

"Other than carefully making sure that I do not harm you in any way; no I will not set any rules to this…training session." Eric's voice was serious, yet soothing; before his eyes glazed over. He watched me as I picked up the sword and turned it over in my hand before bringing it out in front of me.

"_Oh my dear sweet, Sookie, __**you**__ will have to keep up with __**me**_." Eric thought to me, opening my barriers wide up so I could hear him loud and clear. My blood pumped through my veins faster as he pictured me naked and then himself, the swords discarded for something more enjoyable. Was he trying to distract me by sending beautiful and sexual images through my mind? I smiled back at him, not letting him see that he got me weak in the knees already.

Yes, this should be very entertaining.


	36. Swords and love

**Author's Notes:** Hello my awesome readers. This is the next installment to my story, one that I hope you will enjoy. To tell you the truth, I had a hard time writing this chapter, not because I was stuck, no, because my back decided to start hurting on me. My muscles are screaming in protest, so please if I made a mistake in this chapter, I am REALLY sorry. I read it over once, but I am sure there are going to be a TON of mistakes, that I will hate myself for later. Still please enjoy this chapter, and I really hope that if there are mistakes that it doesn't hurt your eyes. If it does, I am sorry.

Remember to always read and then review. I need those reviews if we are going to hit 1000! Woot! Come on guys, help me out? Please? :P

Thank you to everyone that has read this story, I truly am grateful for wonderful readers. Thank you for adding me and my story to their favorites! Wow, that is such an honor. Really and truly!

You guys are great! Keep doing what you're doing…reading and reviewing. :P

Thank you again:**krystal214**; for helping me figure out where to take this story! You are amazing!

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO—SharaMoon

* * *

"You know what we called this back in my day?" Eric said as he lunged toward me with the sword held high above his head.

I brought my hands up, connecting with his sword. There was a loud clanking noise as the weapons slid against each other. I noticed Eric only had one hand on his blade, using much less force than I would need too. I had both hands attached to my sword's handle and my knees were bent as I was trying to hold back his force. He wasn't using much strength on me, because if he did, I would be flat on my ass right now.

"No, what?" I asked, panting.

"Sparring." He said happily, turning the blade around and tried to take a swing, but I was quick with the blood I had in my system, a lot quicker than I would normally be. I brought the sword around too, as they clanked together again. This time I grunted as the muscles in my arms began to protest.

Eric smiled brightly at my force as I pushed up against his blade to get my knees to shift and I stood to my full height with much effort. Eric was losing focus and I took my chance now.

"You know what I call this?" I asked, pushing a very snide smirk on my face.

"What?" He said, showing me his fangs.

"A human girl kicking your vampire ass." I said and brought my foot up against his stomach and kicked him back, but he didn't move much. I swung my blade. Eric leaned his head back as my blade danced across the front of his face, only an inch away. His loud laughter boomed in my ears.

I jumped back as images assaulted my mind once again; Eric taking me from behind, pulling my head back by gripping onto my long curly blond hair. I shuttered with want and I closed my eyes for just a millisecond. As I opened, he was right in front of me. His arm came around and grabbed my back, pulling me against his body in a tight hold and he leaned down and kissed my nose.

I growled smiling. Such a cheater he was! Eric doesn't play fair.

I bit my lip as my hand slowly traveled down his stomach, coming to rest against his jeans, right above his manhood. This isn't the behavior I should have in front of everyone, but right now I didn't give a damn. If he wasn't going to play fair then neither was I. My hand twitched and squeezed for just a moment, enough to make his eyes go wide. I took my chance and pushed away, bringing the sword around, I put the blade near his neck, an inch away.

His grin grew more proud as he looked at me. "A true vixen, playing the field dirty."

"You're not playing fair either." I rolled my eyes, bringing the sword around by my side as Eric came forward, pushing me against the wall. He leaned down and kissed me breathless. I closed my eyes in bliss and then I felt something cold and sharp against my neck. I opened my eyes with a gasp.

"I am a vampire and most of my kind never plays fair." He pushed the blade closer, but I wasn't scared, he was proving his point. "Never, under any circumstances, let your guard down in front of your enemy, if you did not finish them off." Eric said with a straight face. "Never think you have won until they die. If you do, you will be slain."

I nodded my head. "I thought you just wanted to kiss me." I said playfully.

"Oh, I wanted to taste those luscious lips, but I wanted to see if you would fall for my trick. You did." He said with just a hint of a smile. "You need to stay alert and ruthless."

"I got it." I whispered, leaning up and I kissed him before I pushed him away. "Get back to work." I brandished the sword in front of me, standing in what I would think a normal battle stance would be. Eric complied as he swung his sword around and put the tip of his against mine.

"We are going to try hand to hand combat, where you will be clashing your sword against mine and see if you can find a way around my sword to stab me." Eric said; clinking is sword against mine. "On the count of three; One. Two. Three." And his sword hit mine with more force than I was expecting and it almost flew out of my hand, but I gripped tighter, bringing the sword back to hit his.

I found myself stepping back as we repeatedly hit our swords against each other, trying to find a way to finish it.

"You are not trying hard enough." He said with a slight growl. "You are afraid of hurting me. I see it in your eyes. Do not show compassion. We could be facing much threat in our lives; therefore you cannot show your fears. Be strong and swing you sword when you find an opening."

I growled frustrated, trying to remove all the compassion I could, though it was hard. I didn't want to accidently hurt him. My movements sped up and I focused with all my strength, watching his movements.

I noticed that when his sword came down from a right angle that he wasn't protecting his chest too much. Ok- I had to aim there. I reminded myself that if and when I move his sword, that I will not actually penetrate his skin. I needed to hold back, I didn't want to stab him.

Finally, when I saw that I could find a way in, I hit his sword quick, parrying it against my own as it clanked higher in his hand. The sword turned and gave me a full view of his chest. I stepped back quick before pushing the tip of the weapon toward his chest. I held my breath as I yanked back my arm a bit, and there I stood with just an inch away from his flesh.

"Clever." Eric said approvingly. "You are a quick learner. I'm proud of you, Sookie."

"You aren't using all of your strength." I said to him as our weapons fell to our sides. I took a deep breath and let it out, realizing that I was sweating profusely.

"I could kill you easily, Sookie. I am trained very well in this area and I was holding back because I am much stronger than anything else you would be facing. You are still learning, I could kill you so quick that you wouldn't even have felt the pain. I could not let all my strength leak through because if I did, you would probably be standing here with at least a shattered arm."

I grumbled.

"You are getting better, lover. This is your first night, do not feel discouraged." He smiled suddenly. "You are a quick learner and as Niall said, it was as if you are born for this. I have not seen anyone who has learned so much in a short amount of time."

I smiled at that; letting the sword fall to the ground, I ran up and jumped into his waiting arms. I heard his sword fall to the ground. I didn't listen after that as I smiled around the kiss. It was very heated, like the fire of passion lit, sending us aflame. We were just battling against each other and now we were embracing in a very romantic manner. It was primitive, instinctual and very much passionate.

I sighed around his lips and his tongue fell into my mouth as he began sucking my tongue, pulling it into his mouth. I groaned before I heard someone clicking their tongue.

"You know, the whole sword fighting was pretty fun to watch, but I would rather not see you guys fucking each other here. So if you would please move, it would be appreciated." Pam's voice was sounding in my ears, in her normal bitchy tone. I had to giggle.

I pulled back and placed a softer kiss against his cool lips. His eyes slowly opened to reveal his beautiful orbs of blue. Yes, the sword fighting was over for tonight, but the night was still young. I needed him now. We could always talk to the others later I reasoned in my head. I wanted my man and I was going to have him, even if I had to drag him up the stairs, I would do so.

"Eric, please." I whispered in his ear softly, gripping his back tighter in my small hands.

"Your wish, my dear vixen, is my command." He said softly with a light chuckle.

"That sounds very cliché, don't you think?" I giggled. "You are not a genie."

"I have met some really nice genies in my day." Niall said laughing, Claudine and Claude joined him. I almost forgot what I was doing, or what I wanted to do as I thought about genies. Are you kidding? They exist too?

"Eric." I approached again, pleading clearly evident in my voice.

"Let's go, lover." He gripped my legs tighter; they were still wrapped around his waist, squeezing harder now. He kissed me again before turning to everyone. "We will be back, I have to clearly show my wife some love. Until then, relax for now."

I groaned out with his comment, though I wasn't embarrassed. I simply wanted him to hurry up, there really was no reason why we were not already in our room with our clothes ripped off and making love. No need to explain that to everyone I thought. I smiled.

Then there was no other sound than whistling air and blurring images as Eric raced up to the room very quick and eager now. I laughed like a loon as his speed increased and we were in the room almost in no time at all.

Eric dropped me down to my feet before letting his hands linger over my body. He gripped my shirt at the hem and began to lift it over my body. I held my arms up and he pulled it over my head and then chucked it somewhere into the room.

Eric didn't go further with any clothes though, he simply gripped me and pushed me against his chest. His arms hugging me so tightly that I could hardly breathe, but I loved that. He was showing me that he wanted me close, like I always wanted with him. I enjoyed it and pushed myself closer, if that was possible.

His lips came down to my shoulder, kissing softly. His cool lips began to drag against my skin slowly, intentionally and I internally growled. He wanted slow and I wanted _fast._

"You must show patience, you are always in a hurry to do everything. It is alright to slow down, my love." He said in my ear before he began nibbling on the lobe. His tongue darted out, licking the shell before sliding down against my jugular. "You taste delicious, your perspiration is very sweet and I feel your pulse spiking against my tongue. Tell me Sookie, are you excited? You have not tired of me?"

"How could I ever tire of you?" I gasped out, feeling my arousal begin to dampen my panties. "You are so dramatic about everything; so it's like our first time, every time we are together. This feeling won't end."

Eric nodded into my neck, kissing right where the junction to my neck and shoulder were. I trembled harder, bringing my hands to his shirt and I leaned over and pulled it up past his stomach. Eric leaned back enough to let me get it higher and then off of his chest. He came back quick, gripping my skin in his soft large hands. "You could never understand how much I love you."

"I disagree." I said softly, turning his chin so his eyes could meet mine. "I can see it in your eyes, feel it as you hold me in your arms, but most of all," I said, grabbing his hand and bringing it to my chest above my heart. "I feel it in my heart. Do you feel my pulse?" I asked.

"Yes." Eric whispered, staring down at our hands connected.

I intertwined our fingers and I met his eyes. "I feel you there, with every pulse, with every beat, you are there. You are the reason it beats, Eric. You are the reason I am here. You are the answers to my prayers, you are my truest desire."

He smiled with love and fascination at my words. "I am the answers to your prayers? A vampire, sent to you by God?" Eric scoffed. "Why would God give you something that is constantly associated with the devil himself?"

"God knew I needed someone that could love me, be unselfish." I ran my hand across his lips. "You may have fangs, and you may be strong but you are able to protect me better than anything else. God gave me someone that could love me unconditionally and take care of me better than anyone else could. You are not evil, because nothing evil can show so much love to an ordinary girl. You are not a sin. You are a saint; my angel of the night. This is destiny, this is what God wants. To show that light and darkness can both coexist together, with love and happiness." I smiled up at him, noticing red rims around his eyes. "We may be different, but truly Eric, we are one. We are each the halves of a whole. I never saw it that way before, but we are. You are perfectly right for me. It was as if you were made for me. Do you feel the same way?" I asked softly.

Eric's eyes were wide and he leaned down and kissed me hard, wanting to get closer together, mold us together. "You are truly what I have always been searching for. I have never thought about it before, but yes; I feel as if this is what my life was meant for, to love you and take care of you."

It would always surprise me at how truly vulnerable Eric is when we are alone. He tells me everything, though we don't need words. He is telling and showing me more things than anyone else on this earth could only dream of. I loved this man, more than the world itself and I pushed it into the bond, swelling him with all the love I had in me. Eric choked a bit and I noticed that one single red tear slipped from his left eye as he blinked. I stood on my tiptoes and put my lips to his cheek, collecting the tear and kissing it away. His hands tightened on my back as he began stepping toward the bed.

"Alright, enough with the emotions. Now I just want to love you." He grinned, his fangs slowly clicking in place with the normal 'snick'. "How do you want me to _love_ you, vixen?"

"Well," I stopped to think. My head started thinking back to his thoughts before. "I want you to give me _love_, the way you thought earlier." I smiled slyly.

"Ah." He said with a chuckle. "You are blushing though; embarrassed?"

I was? My hand went to my cheek and I felt my skin burning just a bit. From the heat of this moment or was it because I have never done it in this position before? I wasn't embarrassed, no far from it. I wanted this, I just didn't know what to expect.

"I hear that it is a fantastic position for women." He leaned down and nipped my neck with his fangs, though not to where I began bleeding. A love bite. "You would enjoy this."

"I would enjoy anything as long as it is with you." I countered.

"Oh, yes. I am certain of that." He said so confidentially that I rolled my eyes out of habit. I got a chuckle.

"Then give me all you got." I said sensually. I leaned back and landed on the bed.

Eric smiled before leaning down and kissing me on the lips. His tongue darted out, licking before traveling down my chin, my neck, my chest, and finally resting where my pants began. I shivered slightly as his tongue tickled a certain spot. His hands came to the button and he pulled it apart and slid the zipper down. Then my pants were off my body, along with my panties.

I groaned out as his hands slightly grazed my folds before gripping my nub, giving it a soft flick. His hands came up my sides, lifting my body and taking off my bra. He then laid me back against the soft sheets before attacking my left breast with his tongue. He nipped softly, pulling my hard nipple into his mouth before giving it a powerful suck; so powerful that I found myself lifted off the bed slightly. His left hand came down on my right breast and began rolling it in his fingers, tweaking and rolling it back and forth, making me choke out a moan. I could feel my arousal as it began to pool heavier between my legs.

Eric was bent over and I felt his erection rubbing against my inner thigh, as he slowly rocked his body back and forth creating friction for himself. I wanted him naked, was the only thing I thought and I found myself leaning up, pushing his hands away and finding his button. I undid it and then the zipper, silently commanding him to remove the material that was separating us.

"Eager are we?" He said smugly.

"Just…just pull them down." I managed to say.

Eric did as he was told. He stood to full height and slowly, he let his pants fall to the ground. He was ready for me, I noticed and couldn't help it; I smiled devilishly. Never, ever, could I get enough. Never.

"_Love_ me, Eric" I demanded. "Show me, that you want me."

"As you can see," He said, his eyes falling down to his member. "I think you know how much I want you. Maybe I should punish you though? You have been bad, trying to hurt me with a sword." He chuckled at my face because it must be a mask of horror. "Maybe I shouldn't give you want you want, make you suffer?"

"You better get your Viking ass down here and fuck me, Eric or so help me god…" I said, forgetting what I wanted to say because the lust was building to be too much.

"What will you do if I don't?" He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"I will strangle you." I muttered, bringing my hand through my hair, to at least attempt to settle myself. I could not believe he was doing this to me. Oh, my husband is such a tease.

"Strangulation doesn't work on vampires, my dear. Did you forget? We don't need to breathe." He laughed outright as he took in my face, which had murder written on it. I am sure of it.

"Eric. No more teasing. I need you." I said; my voice rough.

Again, another chuckle. This time his hand came down and felt my wet core, which throbbed at his touch. I cried out at the contact. "Oh yes, you really do need me, don't you?" He brought his now wet fingers up to his lips, and he sucked on my juices. His eyes shut for just a moment. "I don't know what I should do. This has put me in a very…_tense_ position." Eric said, tapping his finger to his chin in mock thought.

"What do you want me to do? Beg?" I asked, growling softly.

His eyebrow rose up and a smile began to pull at the corner of his lip. Yep-he wanted me to beg.

"Please, Eric. Come here and make love to me." I said, pleading hard.

I watched him bite his lip before running his tongue over the indents that his fangs made against his soft lips. "No, I think you will have to do harder than that. Tell me what you really want."

I growled. "Fuck me, Eric! Hard and fast, from behind so you can pull my hair tightly, making me fall into submission, making me go crazy with desire! I want you to have me in every position that there is possible! I want to experience everything with you! Now get over here and take me before I explode with frustration!"

Eric chuckled softly, before gripping my knees and forcing himself into my core in one swift movement. I cried out, arching my back off the bed. I opened my eyes in confusion because this wasn't the position I was expecting. Eric pushed in once, then twice before pulling out.

"Testing the waters." He told me, answering my confusion and I laughed just a bit. "Now, you have never done this before have you?"

"No." I answered shortly, because I leaned up and kissed him deeply. He returned the kiss before pulling away.

"Crawl to the middle of the bed and stay on your hands and knees." Eric commanded and my stomach tightened out of excitement. "I will be able to go so much deeper in this position." Eric said happily, making me tremble.

I felt the bed shift and then I felt his hands on my ankles. He slowly glided his hands up on each leg, grip my legs tightly and what should have embarrassed me didn't as he pulled my cheeks apart, spreading my legs more. I felt him at my core then.

I whimpered as I felt him drag his member down over my nub and my folds. I gripped the sheets in my small hands as I felt him at my entrance and he pushed in, his hands falling to my hips. I heard him moan softly and I joined in. He was spreading me even further from within. Finally I was adjusted and he began moving slowly, gripping my sides tighter.

He leaned over and because he was so tall he could reach my neck easily and he began to kiss my neck, biting a bit harder as his thrusts started to become faster. I groaned and began moving my hips to meet his thrusts. Skin slapping against skin was all that was heard as he went even faster. Our moans were ripping from our chests as we felt what each other were feeling; Eric sliding out of my core only to come back harder. It was intoxicating.

I felt his hand creep up into my hair and I smiled internally as he gripped and pulled my head back. His lips attacked my skin at once, licking up and down my jugular; only to come down and nip at my shoulder. I felt his other hand glide over my stomach and between my legs to grip my nub as he thrust faster. I cried out as he began to toy with it frantically. My body jerked up suddenly and Eric took no time to force me back on my hands.

I was getting close and my arms began to tremble until they gave out and my face hit the sheets but something amazing happened when I fell. When my arms gave way, my waist and bottom went higher, giving Eric access to go deeper.

With my face buried deep in the bed, I screamed out as Eric picked up the pace once again, going so fast now that I was sure to explode and die from bliss and pleasure. Before I knew what I was doing, my hands were in my hair, gripping tightly as Eric reached a pace that he has never done with me before. It was even faster than the other time we had sex at vampire speed. This was too much, yet not nearly enough at the same time. For just a moment, I thought that he could break me, but I would have died happily if such a thing happened.

I leaned up because I simply couldn't hold on anymore. My back hit Eric's chest as I came fast and hard. His lips found my neck in that moment and sunk his fangs in smoothly. His hand returned to my nub rubbing hard and I came to the conclusion that I had finally gone crazy with pleasure, bucking against his amazing thrusts. I screamed louder than loud; so loud God must have heard me from Heaven. I said God wanted me to be happy right? Well I was more than happy and I was enjoying every fucking minute of it.

Eric lost himself then; gripping my waist tightly as he sucked powerfully against my neck, drawing my blood in his mouth. A few more thrusts and then I felt him fill me deeply. I cried out again, hitting another orgasm so close to the first.

The only thing holding me up anymore was Eric's arm. I was so weak, so sated that if his arm happened to move from my waist, I would fall. I was also shaking from hardcore aftershocks.

Finally, Eric came down from our amazing high as he slowed his thrusts to a minimal movement, barely shifting inside me at all. I was tender and I whimpered as he pushed in once again, but it didn't get to me. I was far too happy for that.

I was panting. No-I was simply struggling for air but I was fine, more than fine; ecstatic would be a great word here. Eric collapsed to the bed, bringing me down with him and his arms enclosed around my body tightly, his nose in my hair as he inhaled deeply.

"That was..that…that…" I couldn't even finish a sentence. I laughed softly.

"You truly _must_ be my other half." He laughed loudly. "No one and I mean no one could ever have kept up with me at _that_ pace, but you did; such endurance, my little vixen." He kissed my cheek. "Something else I can be proud of you for." His words were coming out rather smooth, not like mine. I could barely talk; I would probably lose my voice from screaming so loud.

"I l-love you." I said to him, still shaking violently, still unable to stop.

"As I you." He said, nuzzling my neck with his nose. "We should go. There are some things I need to discuss with the group. Are you alright now?" Eric asked, rubbing my stomach.

"Of course, I'm alright. Just give me a moment." I closed my eyes, willing I gain control of my muscles that felt like Jell-O. I would love to lie down and sleep…no-get up! I inhaled, held it for a few seconds and then released it. I threw my legs over the bed and stood on shaking feet. "Let's go." I said to him, picking up my clothes and throwing them on.

When we reached the group, each of them held a smile and I did not bother to even ask. Did they enjoy my sex life as much as I did? I shouldn't really go there.

Eric sat down on the couch, pulling me with him and tucking me against his side. We smelled like sex, there is no denying that, but the vampires took this rather calmly. Not showing much emotion on their faces.

"You do know why you are here, right Isabel?" Eric asked.

"Of course. You need help to overthrow the queen, to kill her and blame it on Compton." Isabel answered, nodding.

"Are you willing to become queen once Sophie-Anne has died her True Death?"

"I believe that is another reason why I am here. I am older than Sophie-Anne, not by much, but I am capable to do such a job. If this is something you are asking of me, then I am willing." She nodded.

"Godric trusted you and though at the time I thought you were an idiot, I have now learned otherwise. If Godric could trust you, then so can I." He paused. "You will make a good queen. Once Sophie-Anne is dead, seeing as I am the oldest vampire in this state, I will be able to make the choice of who the queen or king will be. It might have to be brought up at the summit but I am certain that we can sway things in our favor. You will be queen, if this is what you want."

Isabel's eyes fell to mine and she looked hard for something, though I couldn't tell you what. "I will do it, if it will keep Sookie safe. She is an amazing girl and with me as queen, I will be able to overrule anyone trying to take her from you, and if I am queen, we will not have to worry about anyone else in our state gaining interest in her. I will do it." She nodded and I felt tears spring to my eyes. Did she really care about me so much? A motherly figure that I haven't had in such a long time seemed so nice to me.

I stood up and sat next to her, throwing my arms around her body and hugged her tight. "Thank you, Isabel. You are truly a great friend." I smiled at her and to my surprise she kissed my cheek.

"You are very welcome." She smiled back.

Then out of nowhere I felt weird, my head began to pound hard. I couldn't contain it and I fell sideways off the chair and onto my knees, gripping my head in my hands. It felt like it was going to explode. "Ahh!" I cried out, trying to breathe right.

"Sookie?" Eric asked; his voice thick with concern. He knelt beside me, trying to pry my hands off my head, but my grip only tightened. I felt like I was going to get sick. "Can you tell me what's wrong? Sookie?"

"Someone…someone's coming that has your blood." I said hurriedly. "I…I can't think clearly."

Eric's head snapped up, peering over at the door and I think I heard him let out a shocked gasp.

Then the pain was gone and I took a normal breath finally. What the hell was that?

The front door flew open.


	37. Life has new meaning

**Author's Notes:** Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! I am so sorry guys! It took so long for me to get this out to you. Incredibly busy wouldn't describe how I have been. There was just so much going on. I think this was the longest that I haven't posted. About 9 days now! *Bangs head against keyboard!*

I really hope I haven't lost any readers! Please forgive my absence, because I know you guys have been waiting for this chapter for so so soooo long now! I really hope you guys like it. Oh, there was just so much I wanted to do, and not enough time to do it. Don't worry; my schedule should even up a bit.

I am truly sorry! I will try from now on to hurry up and write quickly!

Thank you so much to my readers. I love you all very much! Please keep up the reviews and help me hit 1000. I will be incredibly, beyond excited.

Thanks again to **krystal214; **without you, I don't know where I would be!

Read and review; you know the drill. XD

SharaMoon

* * *

The silence in the room was mounting as we all gazed over at the door. I couldn't see who was standing there; the face was shrouded in darkness. I looked up at Eric, who froze in his place. His arms were tightly wound around my waist one second and then the next they were gone.

I watched as Eric, stood from his knees slowly and began shuffling past our friends. Shock was clearly evident on his face as I watched him walk very slowly, so slow that I couldn't believe he was actually moving. His emotions were skyrocketing, messing with my own mind. Disbelief, fear, respect, and love was what kept my head spinning. Love? I thought out. Whoa -whoa wait just a minute! What?

I stood to my feet, noticing they were shaking slightly and I carefully followed after him, peering at the person standing in the doorway. Still, I couldn't see the person's face; it was too dark outside for that; friend or foe? I thought I could answer my own question on that one.

I didn't feel scared, it was different. The person standing before us had a soothing atmosphere, and I felt love coming from it. Still, I didn't go any further. I stayed behind my husband who continued his journey to the person at the door. I was being very cautious because I have been deceived before by feelings.

Eric did something that I was not expecting, throwing more question's into my head, making me want to go and see who this was but I stayed put. Eric fell to his knees, his eyes on the person's face.

"G-Godric?" Eric whispered; his voice so low that I barely heard him.

My breathing hitched in my throat and my hands went up to my lips. Shocked was not the word I should use here, to be honest, I don't think there is a word for how I was feeling. Before I knew what I was doing, I ran over to the door, looking up into the eyes of the vampire that I watched die on the rooftop of a hotel in Dallas.

His face was just as beautiful as I remembered it. Godric was smiling, his eyes resting on mine for a moment before they went back to Eric who stood up, grabbing my hand and pushing me behind him, a small growl forming through his lips. The growl grew larger, echoing through the house as a fierce roar. I trembled slightly.

"How is this possible? Godric has died, you cannot be him!" Eric growled at the man I knew to be Godric. I understood fully why Eric was acting this way. I could hardly believe that Godric was here either, I watched him die in the sun.

"Eric, my child." Godric held up his hands in front of him as if to say he came in peace. "You can feel me, you know it is I. I have been given the chance to come back and I took it. There is still so much to be done, I was careless." His voice was soft, a spoken plea for his child to understand.

"That does not answer the crucial question! How?" Eric yelled; his voice thick with unshed emotion, though I knew exactly how he felt. It was a lot of pain, yet there was happiness mixed in. He was confused and I could grasp that, because I was also just as puzzled.

"I brought him back." Niall stated from behind us. "Or I should say that I helped bring him back.

Everyone in the room all turned their attention to my great-grandfather who stood there with a smile on his face. My face was probably a mask of shock as I looked at Niall. My great-grandfather was stronger than he ever let on. He was basically saying that he had the power to bring back Godric, a vampire, from his True Death.

"Impossible." Pam whispered as she too edged closer to Godric. It was as if everyone was forming around him, gravity moved.

"It was very hard, but not impossible. It had left me drained and it took quite some time to get his soul to come back." Niall let out a heavy sigh.

"You cannot bring a vampire back to life after they have met their True Death!" Eric growled. He wanted to know the truth, all of it. I got that loud and clear from his mind. "It is impossible!"

"If it was impossible, how is he standing before you now, Eric?" Niall stated. Eric growled loud, his eyes swiveling back and forth between the two. "Oh come now, Eric, you know it is him. You can feel it, look into your bond and there are no lies. He is real and he is alive and well." He looked at Eric. "You saw him; an apparition of him after you thought he was dead did you not?"

Eric looked down at me before nodding his head. We waited for what seemed like ages and Niall never spoke again.

"Niall, you said we can't bring people back from the dead our powers." I shook my head, which thumped hard from all of the confusion.

"Ah, yes I did say that and I meant what I said, for you and the other fairies." He paused. "I am different, Sookie. I will have more power than any of the other fae, because I am a prince. Besides, Godric was never truly dead. He had lost his body, yes, though his soul remained intact. Do you know why?"

I shook my head, before turning my head to look at Godric. He simply smiled at me and I found myself returning it.

"What color flame did his body burst into?" Niall asked.

"Blue?" I said in return. I had no idea where this was going.

"Yes indeed. The reason why is because his soul was pure, it remained intact like I had said before, but this isn't the only reason. His body did not disappear as any other vampire would either. His skin caught flame, but it did not burn his skin before he died. It was as if he just disappeared, vanished, with a gust of blue light, am I correct?" Niall said, but continued before I could answer his question. "I had found out recently that Godric was also fae before he was turned. Therefore giving me more power to bring him back."

I gasped loudly, looking at my great-grandfather. "No way! Godric was a fairy?"

"Yes he was." Niall said happily, smiling just a bit. "Therefore I was able to find his soul that lingered in a rather happy purgatory, regenerate his body and here he stands. A new vampire. It was a rather hard process and it took a lot out of me to do such a thing, took quite some time to go through the process, but it is finally finished. Therefore because I am rather tired, I will not go into much more details."

"He had help from me!" Amelia said happily. "Witchy magic and all that poof-poof stuff, you get it. I helped and so...happy wedding present!" She clapped excitedly.

I smiled just a bit, but my eyes fell to Eric who was standing rather still.

"Did…did you know you were Fae?" Eric asked attentively.

"No, I did not." Godric answered as he moved into the house now, shutting the door behind him. Something told me in my mind that we were going to hear his life story, which interested me. "I never met my parents; I was abandoned for one reason or another. I grew up with not much money, nothing to call my home. I lived alone, desperate for any company that I could find, though I never had it. I had hatred in my heart, because I was seamlessly disregarded. I took into my mind that my parents must have left me alone for a reason, it festered there for many years and in time I drew cold from the world; jealousy for the people that had better lives than I. I was controlled by bitterness to the ones that had given birth to me. I held it in me for so long." He sighed. "It was not much longer, when I was about twenty that I found some form of company, one that I did not want after I found out what he planned on doing to me. I came upon him, my maker, though I did not know it at the time. He promised me that I could rule with him, that he would be by my side so I wouldn't have to be alone anymore. He said that he could give me strength, make me powerful against the cruelness of the world. At the time, I did not care too much for the power, though it excited me greatly. No- I wanted a friend, a companion, I was starving for that kind of attention." Godric stopped as if he was remembering back. It was so heartbreaking how he was left by himself. He was seeking for a friend, not a maker that would change his life. I felt tears prick my eyes. "He told me that my blood drew him in, that it was…_intoxicating._ I had no idea what that meant, but I soon found out. He killed me that night, taking my blood out of my body and giving me his in return. I remember the look in his eyes as he drank my blood from my body, his eyes were wild and he moaned out, telling me how he hasn't tasted one of 'my kind' in centuries." I shook my head, feeling so sad beyond comprehension; I almost didn't hear what Godric was talking about. "I turned into something only heard in myths and with the power I had, I became crazed. I wanted blood and soon I wanted death to the people that treated me horribly. I couldn't find my parents of course, so I killed many, trying to take away the pain that they had forced into my heart, by leaving me, throwing me aside. I truly turned into something that I couldn't understand for so many years." Godric sighed. "I struggled with myself, thinking I was superior from the rest and I killed relentlessly. I never knew that I was fae. If I had no idea that vampires were actually real, being a fairy certainly never crossed my mind." He laughed sadly.

"What…" I had to clear my throat because my voice trembled. "What was his name?" I asked.

"His name _is _Appius Livius Ocella" Godric said. So his maker was still alive? "He did not let me call him that for many, many years though." Godric said with a slight but very bitter smile.

"Why?" I asked in return.

"He told me that I didn't know him well enough. He showed me how I could get to know him though." Godric said spitefully at the end.

I was still so very confused. "How?"

Godric raised a questionable eyebrow before he continued. "Appius favors men."

"Oh, gross!" I stated out loud. No-I don't have a problem with that kind of stuff, but it seems as if Godric was forced to do this and that is what I thought was disgusting. "He made you do _that _against your will?"

"Yes, he in fact did but we are getting off topic." He smiled at me. "I did not have any idea that I was fae. I had suspicions when I first met my very first fairy. All I could think was how _intoxicating_ their blood smelled. It reminded me of the night I was killed and turned. I should have looked into it more, though I didn't really care at the time. It didn't seem important to me. I had my own child to take care of." He looked up proudly at Eric.

I had to turn around and grab Eric's hand in mine. I was proud of Eric too, in many ways and I loved him so very much. I was happy that Godric was back in his life, our lives.

"Sookie?" Godric's voice pulled me away from my daydreaming. "You are in fact caring for Eric, I see?"

I laughed softly, covering my hand over my mouth. It brought back a wave of memories, not truly happy, but now I could call them happy.

"_You'll care for him? Eric?"_

"_I'm not sure. You know how he is."_

"_I can take the blame for that too."_

"_Maybe not. Eric's pretty much himself."_

A small smile pulled at my lips as I thought back to the days that I really did not care for Eric. That I was misguided by darkness. It was like Bill pulled a veil over my eyes, blinding me from the rest of the world. What I was missing. Before, I was angry that Eric forced his blood into my system, but now I could only be grateful for it. He protected me even then, probably not knowing he was doing it. Eric took care of me in many ways, even when I thought I hated him. He truly didn't lie to me, and when he did, he always came back.

Godric's words were bittersweet to my ears now. At the time he spoke them, I tried to ignore the pull I had for Eric. I didn't want to have anything to do with him, because I was blinded by false lies, but now I knew who I could trust. I felt guilty for a moment, because I knew in my heart that I denied Godric his last wish, for me to take care of Eric before he died and that stung my insides with shame; but now I didn't have to worry. Godric was here and I was with Eric. He was my lover, my safe harbor, my husband, my soul mate.

"Yes. I am in fact caring of Eric." I nodded. "It took a little longer than you asked of me, but I finally was able to see the light of everything. Eric was where I always was meant to be and I see that now. I am sorry it took so long to accept it." I said quietly, apologizing to both Eric and Godric.

I felt Eric's arms wrap around my waist and pull me closer to him, my back hitting his chest. He leaned over gently and put his lips to the nape of my neck. His lips cool against my skin as he trailed a few open mouth kisses in its wake.

"No need to apologize. It didn't matter to me how long you took to get here. The important thing is that you are mine and I do not intend to share you." His voice was soft as he whispered into my ear. I smiled as I looked at Godric.

Eric's head snapped up too and I felt his pride of me slip into the bond we share. It was so much, so deep, that it made my heart soar. "We are wed, Godric. Do we have your blessing?" Eric's words were soft, yet demanding at the same time. I could tell that there was a double-sided meaning to them. He wanted to hear his maker's acceptance; he needed it more now than he did before. Godric was very important to Eric, it was his father, of course he would want his father to approve of such a relationship, but as I felt into the bond, no matter what Godric would think of us together, it wouldn't change how Eric felt about me. He would still love me, protect me, and cherish me as his own. I knew this, but I wanted Godric's acceptance just as much as Eric did.

Godric stood, looking at us together, how we were joined. I felt like I was being inspected to see if there was anything wrong with me and I felt myself blush slightly. An image of being under a microscope came to mind, but I pushed it away. I didn't need to think of that. Then a small smile played at Godric's lips.

"The first day I met Sookie, I knew there was something about her that would match you perfectly. I knew that one day you would be together as one. My son," He paused and looked my way, his hand came down gently on my cheek. "My _daughter_, you have my blessing."


	38. Bang

**Author's Notes:** Since I loved you guys so much, I decided to give you another chapter. I planned on adding this chapter earlier, but I kind of got sidetracked and didn't get it posted, and I never wrote it until tonight.

This chapter is in, Bill-blahhh's POV. Yes, I know we all hate his guts but this chapter is essential, if you understand its meaning. LOL. If you don't, no matter, it will become evident when we get closer to the 'drama.'

Now, here is the chapter. Please review. I would love you so very much. :D

Thank you again for your reviews. Keep it up!

**This chapter is set after chapters 30-31. I should have put this chapter after those, but of course I was not thinking. I do not want to cause any confusion. I hope I don't! Sorry if I do. :P**

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

Sitting here brooding is the most disgusting thing I have ever come to know. How could I be brooding? We have just sent out vampires and weres to Sookie's house. Either she is dead or she is on her way here. There was no other possibility that I could think of. I did not want to think of.

If they came back without her, I would possibly kill. Eric had her enough in his greedy grasp. She is mine and I do not like to share my possessions. Such a filthy little bitch she is; going after Eric, _loving_ him. What is love again? Not something I could really remember anymore. Love has no meaning when it could be taken away from you. I did not love Sookie. No-I was fascinated with her as if she was my lab project. I wanted her that was all I felt toward her; to take her purity and feast on her delicious blood.

I am very conniving and I had Sophie-Anne agree to have those _allies_ come to our aid and see just what happened between Sookie and my blood. Sookie is incredibly stupid if she thinks she could easily avoid me without our blood connection. I would have her and I would make her pay for all the things she has done to try to separate from me.

Still, I had no idea what could have been done to separate our bond. That seemed unlikely, very unlikely.

"Bill, would you please just stop your groaning. It is getting on my nerves." Sophie-Anne huffed.

_Oh, why don't you just go fall on a stake?_ I thought brutally. If Sophie-Anne wouldn't be in the way, I would have Sookie all to myself. Do I intend to share Sookie with Sophie-Anne? No, I do not. I wouldn't share Sookie with the world. She would never see the sunlight again; yes- there was pun intended on that. She would be a vampire, my vampire and I will make sure of it. If she isn't, then I will kill her myself. I would enjoy that just as much as I would enjoy making her suffer for all the years to come.

"They have been gone for some time, my queen." I said softly, playing off as if I was worried. To hell with all the vampires in her queendom and to hell with all of her sick, disgusting beasts that were the werewolves! Such a sick truce on her part!

When this was all over, I would kill Sophie-Anne. I had planned this for a while, thinking of a way that I could get through it, without it coming back on my hands. I smiled inwardly to myself.

"My queen, the vampire summit is coming soon." I said to her, my eyes resting on her small frame.

"Yes, indeed it is. Why are telling me such a thing that I already know about?" She rolled her eyes.

"I think this would be the perfect time to take Eric down, my queen." I said. "We could send him to trial for stealing my human."

"That is a good thought, though it probably wouldn't work. If you can't feel her emotions, then there is nothing that can tie you to her. Your blood may not be in her system, so how will we be able to prove that she is your human?" Her eyes met mine then, there was a gleam of amusement in her eyes. "Oh Bill, you need to use your brain a bit more."

I am using my brain you nitwit. I intend to kill you, your vampires, and Eric Northman all in the same day.

"My queen, we could do something else. Set a false trail to him, setting him up for something. We could end his life. I know you want that desperately."

"Yes, indeed I do want that, but I have already tried to plant something against him, the blood, Bill. It didn't work the way I necessarily wanted it to. I got out of the mess myself, but it did not change the fact that Eric Northman lived." She sighed longingly. "I will have him one day. Though, Bill, I do like the idea of using summit for his death. I will have to find a way to conspire something against him, to where my hands will be clean when I kill him. That was good thinking Bill, though your ideas bore me to death."

_Maybe I could bore you to where you would actually die? That would be something to see._ I thought to myself. Indeed, I did need to find a way to bring them all together, kill them all in one swipe. I have my ways of the actual killing though; that much is certain. Oh yes, there was a way. I would be teaming up with someone that actually hated vampires, but I will not think of it as of right now. No, there was much still to do.

My head snapped up as I heard a noise. The door burst open to reveal a bloody vampire, whose eyes were dazed. I stood up, growling. This is not what I expected.

"What happened, Liam?" The queen stood, rushing toward her one favorite vampire in her court. Disgusting. "Where are the rest?"

"My queen, they…they attacked. They killed everyone." He gasped at her.

"How did you get away?" She asked rushed, rubbing his cheek softly.

"Northman was distracted by the Sookie girl. The others were busy killing the rest. She is alive my queen, Sookie is alive."

I knew that to be true, but then why can't I feel her emotions? That is odd and very worrisome.

"Then why am I not feeling her emotions if she is not in fact dead?" I hissed.

"She has an entourage with her. There is a witch, two weres, two vampires and three fairies. Three fairies my queen!"

Sophie-Anne gasped. "My oh my! Three fairies did you say?"

Liam nodded sharply. "Yes, I could smell them. I encountered one fairy before and the scent is familiar." He paused. "The Stackhouse girl, she had bandages all over her body. It was as if she was cut open. There was magic in the air, my queen. I could smell that too. I think they cut her open, for some reason. The girl knew why we were there; she said 'they were sent here to see if I was alive. Bill must have felt my pain before it disappeared.'"

"To get my blood out of her? And Sookie saying that I felt her pain before it disappeared? What does that mean?" I asked quietly to myself, but Sophie-Anne answered me.

"But that doesn't answer the question as to how they did such a thing!" She looked at Liam. "Liam, what were these fairies there for?"

"That I do not know, my queen, but the one male told the others to protect Sookie." He said.

"A male…fairy?" I asked through my teeth. "Was there a female fairy present there too?"

"Yes, there was. She had long brown hair, rather beautiful face." He answered.

_Claudine._ I growled. "They are her guardians! They must be."

"The male fairy that said to protect Sookie was very strong, not only physically, but magically as well and he did not have a scent, only the other two did."

"Then how do you know that he was fairy?" Sophie-Anne asked.

"I watched him use his magic." He answered. "Blinding light, my queen."

"Seems like we are dealing with a lot right now." She huffed out a sigh. "Let's take this one step at a time."

"We do not have time!" I yelled at her. For a fraction of a second, I lost my temper. I cooled off, emotion slipping from my eyes, my rage falling under the surface. "We need to act, my queen. The summit is in a few weeks, we need to get ready for such." I sighed. "Eric will need to go anyway. Even if we do not have a reason to take him to trial, he will need to go. We will steal Sookie from him, because she will go with him. Something tells me that she will not be left alone without her…_vampire_ next to her."

This plan went wrong, but no matter. He will go to the summit, so will the queen and I will kill them all. I have to call the vampire hater back soon. More manipulation is needed with that retarded fool. Let's just say when the summit arrives, things will be turning my favor with a…_bang_.


	39. Freezing spell

**Author's Notes**: Hello readers! I am back with another chapter!

I had a lot of fun writing this. It has some information in it that is essential, but I still look at it as a filler chapter. An informational filler. :)

The last part of this chapter gave me some good laughs; I hope my humor is something that you will enjoy too and it not something stupid. Oh well, it made me laugh and I am not ashamed! :P

**Some thanks to: **

**krystal214; **Without you, I don't know where this story would have been right now. I thank you!

**Chelle6599;** You, my dear reader, wrote the longest review so far! I loved it and thank you for taking the time to write it!

**Fairyblood; **To my newest friend and reader! I thank you for enjoying my story and introducing me to your chat and blog! I am so very honored that you like my story enough to add it to your site. Wow! Thank you!

**To the rest of my reviewers:** You guys are amazing; **EricJacobLover**, **cris1224**, **ncmiss12**, **stubborn harpy**, **mybonded**, **murgatroid-98**,** laurayette4445**, **ArmyGirl2010**, **ericsfae**, **Irishgal4evr**,** nmarie3**, **desireecarbenell**, **writergirl89**, **kathy79**,** kaysays**, **svmfan1**,** livesimple**, **heyxjudee**, **Millarca666**, **TwilightBellaLee17**, **BPM1983**, **EricNorthmanLOVE**, **LiDa 23**, **mom2tah**, **SVMReaderCH**, **frostdance**, **AlexJade**,** angieluff**, **Chipndalegal**, **Bree**, **hooked h**, **Aga**, **nordiclover**, **jtwsnw20**, **netherfield2000**, **Darcy**, **VAlady**, **loonysunshine**, **ShellCat**, **JessicaHNorthman**, **moriah93ohio** and so many others. If I did not mention your name that does not mean that I don't care about you! I truly do! I love all my readers as if you are my family! :) You guys are all great and I am so glad to have met each and every one of you! If I did not mention you, for that I am sorry! Please forgive me! *hugs*

There is still so much more to go and I hope you will all stay with me on this journey!

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

Please read and review! You guys are awesome! :D

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

I couldn't stop the smile that reached my eyes as I stood there taking in what Godric had told me. His blessing was wonderful and he thought of me as a daughter. That was more than I could have ever asked for. I couldn't even explain how I was feeling in this moment. So many different things were running through my mind, but one that stuck there the heaviest was the fact that we had a great ally on our hands.

Godric, who was known as a fighter long ago, would stand by our side if anything happens. Eric and Godric, father and son, both warriors who were the strongest and oldest vampires in Louisiana; yes, I would say I was very safe and in very good hands.

Eric leaned down and kissed my neck again, lingering a bit as I felt his smile against my skin. He was so incredibly happy in this moment that I was sure I would suffocate from it, but I wasn't complaining. His feelings were so out of control and I was sure I was sending the same message right back.

"See, he loves you already." Eric chuckled against my ear. "This is easy to understand, you are very easy to love."

My smile widened, if possible, a bit more. I turned in Eric's arms, gripping his waist tightly as I snuggled into his chest in a tight embrace. Eric complied, gripping me and pulling me closer to his body. I sighed contently as I felt Eric's hands begin to move up and down my spine.

"We need to get back to the business at hand." Eric said over my head, looking at the surrounding group. "Pam, have you heard word from Tray?"

"Yes, I have." She said, sitting next to Amelia, pushing her arm around her. Amelia sat there smiling like a loon. "He has made it there to the queen and they are all loving his charm. He is rather good at lying I hear. They have accepted him well, with no speed bumps. I think our plan is going smoothly, Eric." Pam smiled suddenly, showing her fangs that were clicking into place. She looked down at Amelia and I watched Amelia bite her lip, shyly. They need a room.

"Excellent. The Summit is coming up in a few weeks, two to be precise. We need to figure out what we plan to do once we break into the queen's home."

I turned and shock was clearly evident on my face. They were planning on breaking into her _home_?

"Eric…" I started slowly. "I know we need to kill the queen, but to go into her home to do it? There are many vampires and weres there."

Eric sighed softly, looking down at me with blazing eyes. "There is no 'we' about this, Sookie. You are not coming along."

I pulled out of his grip, feeling anger wash over me. "You were planning on leaving me here?" I demanded.

"There might be a fight, therefore it is dangerous." He said.

"You expect me to sit here and wait for you?" I growled. "I can't do that, Eric! I can't wait around to find out if something happened to you! I can't, I _won't_!"

It was now that I felt Eric's anger starting to seep through the bond, there was so much of it, and it nearly choked me.

"You are staying right here and there will be no arguing." He said deadly, meeting my eyes with much intensity. I realized what he was trying to do._ Glamour_ me.

"That crap doesn't work on me and you know it! Never have and never will! I will not sit on the sidelines and wait for you to come home! It's insanity if you think I will follow that!" I screamed.

Everyone went still in the room, watching the obvious fight that started to unfold right before their eyes. I watched as Pam took a step back as if something major was going to happen. Eric wouldn't hurt me and I was too angered to even back down myself. This was important to me. Where ever Eric goes, I go, and I will not change that. I won't let anyone make that decision for me. It's my life and I will live it however the hell I want to live it!

Eric's eyes were blazing and I saw him take a step toward me. It was like the step of doom, you know something bad is coming, but your mind is too stupid or slow to register to take a step back.

"You will do as you are told. You are my wife, my lover, _mine._" He growled from deep in his chest.

"I am my own person and I chose to be with you, through thick and thin. I am not staying home while you go risk your life for me, for _us_! I am your equal, you said it yourself and I want to be treated that way!" I growled right back.

"This has nothing to do with you being my equal. You are breakable, much more fragile than me. You think I could risk something happening to you? You. Are. Not. Coming." He said sternly.

Before I knew what was happening, I felt something wet slip down my cheek. I knew my tears finally fell and I hated looking so weak, so helpless in his eyes.

"I don't want to be left behind, Eric. You can protect me and I am getting better at my own powers. I can handle myself and you need to accept that. I will be fine. You need to trust me, just as much as I trust you." I whispered.

I watched Eric close his eyes to rein in his anger and take control and I noticed it seemed to be very difficult for him. His hand was still trembling.

"I cannot risk your life." Eric said more softly. "It is a risk just being with me, we are going to be walking into the lion's den, Sookie."

"I know that, but no matter which way we look at it, I will be at risk. Staying here alone is probably another risk, one that you need to look at too. They could find where we are, it's a long shot, but they could and then they might either kill me or take me and you wouldn't be able to save me that time." I sighed. "You want to take that _risk_? When I would be much safer by your side, than anywhere else."

Eric groaned almost inaudibly. "That is something I have not thought of."

I smiled weakly. I pushed my hand against his cheek and I felt him lean into my touch as if he needed the support. "We will be more powerful together and you know it. We can't be separated, not now, not ever."

Eric's blue eyes found mine and he searched in my depths as if he was looking into my soul. I did the same. "I cannot lose you." He whispered, showing his affections in front of everyone around. His voice sounded defeated and I edged closer, hoping I could come out victorious.

"That is why we _need _to stay together." I said coaxingly.

Eric leaned down and pushed his lips to mine gently and for once I won the battle and I knew it. I smiled around his lips before deepening the kiss, throwing my arms around his neck and giving him all that I had in me. I didn't care that we were surrounded by people, for one, I didn't even think about them; and for two, I just didn't give a damn.

Eric pulled back, giving me time to breath. I noticed Eric wasn't returning my smile, but that was alright. He was having a hard time accepting all the possibilities that could go wrong. I knew everything could be at stake, but there was no possible way that I could watch Eric leave this house, wishing him good luck, with a smile on my face. It doesn't work that way, it would never work that way. We were equals, no matter how frail or breakable I was. I wouldn't be left behind.

The room was silent as we pulled away from each other. Everyone was looking rather awkward to have just witnessed our argument and then the makeup kiss that we thoroughly enjoyed in front of them. I shrugged it off my shoulders. It's not like married couples don't argue right? I guess it was just a good thing that it didn't make us heated enough to have sex right then and there.

Godric was the first to speak. "Then we need to come up with a different point of attack. I do not know much about everything that has happened, though I know we need some sort of battle agenda." He smiled. "Eric what do you have in mind? I will follow you my son."

Eric smiled slightly, but never took his eyes from mine. "We need to figure out how to go about reaching the queen and Bill without being caught. Tray will be blocking the cameras from view when we enter the house. That is very wise; we do not need anyone to see us entering around the same time that our dear queen met her True Death."

"Oh!" We all turned, surprised at Amelia's outbreak. We all watched as she rushed from the room and down the hall before returning a few moments later, holding a thick book in her hands. I giggled at her wide grin that played on her face. "I have a spell that might work in this situation!" She said brightly. "Just give me a minute to find the actual spell. I need to see if it will work on vampires."

I watched as Amelia peeled her heavy book apart, skimming through pages, with her tongue hanging from the side of her mouth.

"How to force a barrier-no, not that. How to ward off trolls- nope. How to turn a human into an animal form-who would ever use that spell?" She shook her head, laughing like a loon before becoming serious, shaking her head wisely. "Well…probably me." She bit her lip gently and I laughed out loud at her silent conversation to herself. "Oh wait! Here we are! It's a freezing spell!"

I watched Pam smile devilishly at Amelia before running her hand through her hair. "You are rather smart. Now tell us what that spell does."

"Well, it can freeze time basically to where it seems like nothing has passed. No one will remember it happening after the spell is over. We could slip through the queen's home silently and it would be like we were never there. Of course I would need to be able to hide our scents as well, but I know that is doable. We did it coming here to hide our trail. I just need to do the spell again on whoever is coming with us."

"Do you need any sort of possession from the persons that are going to be under the spell?" Eric asked and I noticed there was curiosity in his voice.

Amelia looked back at her book, skimming the page briefly. "No, I just need to be in range of the people that will be under the spell at that time. We might have to do it in sections though, because Im not technically sure what the range is on that spell. We don't want to leave any people left unfrozen to find us doing a dirty deed."

"Indeed we don't." Eric nodded. "This is good. This way there will be no one to pinpoint us being there. You did well, Amelia."

Amelia smiled brightly. She was so proud of herself and to be honest I was proud of her too. Amelia is a great witch.

"Do you think you could pull such a spell off, Amelia?" Niall asked.

"A freezing spell?" She asked smiling. "That stuff is a piece of cake. I am just so stupid to have never thought of it before!"

Niall nodded his head, smiling slightly. "We are very fortunate to have a great witch as yourself on our side."

"We need to see if it will work though!" Amelia jumped to her feet, her arms out in front of her.

She gave no notice as she began chanting, though no one seemed surprised by this. Her voice was low, so soft that I couldn't make out the words and then all too soon the room had become even more silent. I turned and looked around and only Amelia and I stood there able to move.

I was confused for a moment. "Why didn't you freeze me as well?"

"Because I wanted someone else to be in on the idea that just popped in my head and you are my best friend so I thought we could have some laughs together." I cocked a questioning eyebrow and she hurried on. "We need to play a trick on Pam!" She laughed, running toward her purse and grabbed something small from the depths. She ran over to Pam and I noticed that she had a marker in her hand.

Oh, this was going to be good.

Amelia leaned over Pam, who was sitting on the couch with her eyes closed, not moving. Amelia snickered as the marker made its first move, drawing a curly mustache in dark pink. I laughed out loud and moved closer, watching Amelia do her work.

"Pam is going to murder you, Amelia. She is literally going to drain you dry!" I held my sides, laughing so hard that it hurt.

"Oh, no she won't. She loves having sex with me too much to do that." Amelia joked. "And besides, I already have a barrier spell in my back pocket, just in case my vampire girlfriend decides to go crazy on me."

"Were acting like such little girls, getting enjoyment out of drawing on someone's face. We should be ashamed." I shook my head. "But I can't help it; this is just too damn funny!"

Amelia started to draw a goatee also in bright pink at the edge of Pam's chin. She started to hum softly, swaying her hips and giggling as she started to draw horns on Pam's forehead before stepping back and admiring her work. I couldn't lie, I loved the horns. Pam was a devil when she wanted to be, I thought they matched quite nicely. I told Amelia that.

"Maybe…I went a bit overboard." She said gripping her sides now too as we looked at the finished project. "I should have bought a camera for this." She sighed.

I turned around and ran out of the room as quickly as I could before returning with my cellphone. I laughed mischievously as I snapped a picture of Pam's face. "That is so going as my background image." I told her. Amelia was shaking and had tears rolling down her face after looking at the image on my phone.

"Priceless." She stated and I full heartily agreed.

"Alright, alright! We need to act as normal as possible, as if we didn't move whatsoever." I said and Amelia's lips began to twitch. "No smiling! We need to pull this off!"

"Right." Amelia's face became blank as she turned to have one last look of Pam's newly painted face and busted up laughing, slapping her knee with the palm of her hand. "Im sorry! Im sorry! I couldn't hold it in!" She paused before looking at me. "I'm a dead woman."

"Yes, yes you are." I giggled before wiping all emotions from my face. "Good luck, surviving." I told her.

"I'll be fine." She said with confidence, turning to stand with her arms out in front of her again. "Or at least I hope to survive."

Amelia began to chant once again, still with a small smile on her face that she couldn't wipe off.


	40. Games

**Author's Notes**: Hello my awesome readers. :)

Here is the next chapter in this story and one that I hope you enjoy. I had a lot of fun writing this…lemon. :)

Please review and tell me what you think. We are going to be moving soon to the drama.

Thanks again for everything you guys do, your reviews are always awesome! Love you guys! :P

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

I took one last deep, calming breath before everyone in the room shifted, coming back together. My eyes flew to Amelia's face and I watched as she tried to keep a smile hidden from view. We both moved our heads slightly and noticed Pam's eyes fluttering open slowly before turning and looking at Amelia.

"So, did it work?" Pam asked her.

"Yeah…yeah I'd say it worked." Amelia smile cracked across her face, her voice trembling with unshed laughter.

I had to bite my lips together to stop from laughing out loud. I turned to look at Eric and Godric who were looking at Pam with their brows drawn down in confusion. Eric's smirk lit his face before his maker's did. I turned to look at the rest of the group; Jason, Barry, Isabel, Niall, Claudine and Claude all had small smiles on their faces, and all seemed like they were holding in a laugh.

I felt Eric zoom to my side and grab my hand. His lips brushed against my ear before he whispered. "Did you get a picture of that?" I nodded, memorized by the horns on Pam's head; my body was trembling from holding my laughter inside. "Good, because I would have hated to waste such a memorable moment."

That was it; I couldn't hold it in anymore. One giggle, just one, escaped my lips and the whole room turned to look at me. My hand shot up to my mouth and I covered it as Pam's eyebrows moved, making the horn drawing move up on her forehead. Another choking laugh escaped my lips; enough to have Amelia join in with me.

Amelia stepped away from Pam, and that made everything quite obvious for her. Pam turned and looked at each and every one of us standing in the room. Her eyes started to burn.

"What?" She said deadly.

I bit my lip and turned to Amelia, who was in the process of taking another step. Pam's head snapped toward her direction.

"What are you laughing about?" She asked Amelia, her voice cold.

Amelia shook her head, her face red from suppressed giggles. She couldn't talk and she didn't dare to take her hands away from her mouth, because if she did, she knew she would be laughing in Pam's face. She didn't want to do that.

Pam seemed to get a hint and went over to the mirror on the other half of the room. Her eyes became wide and I swear I saw her eye actually twitch. "Amelia…" Her voice was deadly sweet.

Amelia didn't answer, she took another step away.

"Come now, Amelia. It's alright." Pam's words were too sweet and Amelia was sure not to fall for them. Another step was taken.

Pam turned her attention away from her face art and looked at Amelia, a crazy smile on her lips and her fangs descended. I didn't know if I should be scared for my friend or not. Amelia didn't seem all to scared, her hands dropped and her giggles exited her mouth in such a rush that it made Pam's eyes widen again before becoming slits.

"You like to play practical jokes, do you, my dear witchy girl?" Pam took one small step, so small that I don't think Amelia noticed.

"Well, it was my idea of fun." Amelia allowed. "I thought the pink matched your face nicely." She said before she took off in a sprint.

Pam smiled deadly before following. Her voice was strong, booming around the rooms as she chased after Amelia. I noticed she wasn't trying to kill her now, because she could have caught Amelia quicker than anything if she really wanted to. Amelia screamed like a little girl as she came into the room from the other side of the hall, her hands up in the air as she looked behind her. Her laughing never faded as she went the same way again, only to be pursuit by Pam again.

Everyone in the room took a seat to watch how this would play out. Eric pulled me down on his lap and nuzzled my neck.

"When I get you, my little witchy, I am going to punish you very hard." Pam growled.

"Catch me, my vampire, and let me draw some more pretty features for your face art!" Amelia squealed.

She came into view again but something in her facial expression changed. My eyes snapped up to her eyes and I noticed they looked rather dull in color. Before I could do anything, before I could say anything Amelia tipped to the side.

"I got you…" Pam said a few feet behind her before realizing Amelia's state.

Amelia slipped and started to crash to the ground. Pam was quicker though, she caught her right before Amelia's head could hit the ground.

"Amelia?" Pam whispered, shaking her slightly. There was no answer and I found myself hitting the ground and crawling over to my friend. "Amelia?" Pam said more stern, shaking with just a bit more force. Pam's eyes snapped to mine before throwing Eric a frantic look.

"Is she breathing?" I asked quickly, putting my hand on her forehead.

Everyone in the room began to crowd around us, all looking over frightened at our friends sudden outburst.

"Yes, she is breathing." Eric whispered behind me. "Her heart beat is slowing."

"What? No! What does that mean?" I asked frantically.

"She has used too much ability. I knew the freezing spell is a little bit too much for any witch. You need to be very strong." Niall sighed. "Why don't you think witches use such a spell, everyday?" When no one answered he went on. "It's because such a spell could actually kill you, because it is not supposed to be used. It takes up incredibly too much power."

"How could you let Amelia use it then? If you knew this?" Pam hissed at Niall, grabbing Amelia and holding her tighter to her chest.

"She needed to test her own strength. That is the only way to become stronger. Amelia is a very powerful witch, Pam. She needed to figure this out." Niall said gently.

"Will she not be able to do this when we kill the queen?" Isabel asked softly.

"She will be able to, but she needs to be cautious and not tire herself out so much. She needs practice. She is the first witch that I have ever seen, do a freezing spell and live to tell the tale."

"How could you let her do it? If you knew there was a chance she would die?" Pam growled, her eyes holding deadly daggers and for a second, I thought I saw red brimmed around her eyes but I wasn't sure.

"Pam, you are a vampire are you not?" Niall asked. "You could have turned her, but I knew it wouldn't come to that. Amelia is a very strong witch, as I have said before. I knew that she would not have died."

Pam closed her eyes, leaning down and kissed Amelia's forehead and I watched in awe. Was this the same Pam that I always knew? She was kissing Amelia, showing everyone in the room that she cared for a mere human. Has Amelia changed Pam? My heart swelled for my two friends and my hand automatically went down to Amelia's forehead.

I looked at Pam and smiled gently.

"I am worried about her, master." Pam whispered to Eric, but didn't look up to meet his eyes.

"Then do what you think will wake her up." Eric whispered gently. "You must be certain that it is what you want, you have never done this before."

At first I could only speculate at what Eric was talking about, but it dawned on me as I saw what Pam had planned to do for our friend. Pam took no time cutting into her own wrist with her fangs and gently pushing her blood into Amelia's mouth. After a few drops Amelia stirred and I watched as Pam began to gently stroke Amelia's short hair. I smiled again and moved away from them, giving the lovers' time to themselves. Pam must really love Amelia, if she was giving Amelia her own blood. The blood was sacred and not to be given out on a whim. Would Pam ever admit to Amelia that she loved her? I don't know, but I am sure Amelia knew just how Pam feels.

Amelia's eyes finally stirred and opened to look up at Pam, who pulled her wrist from Amelia's grasp. I watched a shy smile play on Amelia's lips.

"S-Sorry Pam. I really didn't mean to make you angry." Amelia said in honesty and gripped Pam's hand tighter in her own. She was weak and everyone could see it.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Pam growled. "That is not easy to do, seeing as my heart doesn't beat, Amelia!"

Amelia closed her eyes for a moment before opening them and looking into Pam's eyes. "Do you forgive me, for acting childish?"

"Of course, you stupid girl. I had much more to worry about, your weak right now." Pam said tauntingly, as if she didn't like having to take care of a human girl. Amelia knew better though and smiled all the same.

"Kiss me." Amelia whispered so low that I barely caught it.

I watched as Pam tensed up for a moment. Of course Pam is not shy by any means with fangbangers, but to the girl she does truly care about I knew I saw nervousness in her eyes. Pam carefully lowered her head, her hair shielding everyone from view as she placed a small kiss on Amelia's lips. I heard a small sigh of content and that was enough to bring another smile to my face and I nearly had the impulse to hug them both because of my swelling heart at all the love.

Pam pulled away and shifted Amelia in her lap to where Amelia's head was resting in between Pam's breast. Amelia looked over at me and smiled again.

"See, the horns were a nice touch, too bad there was no way that I could put a halo over her head too." Amelia whispered to me. "Pam is the best of both sides. She can kick ass and act like the devil himself, but in rare times she can be an angel…my angel."

I felt tears prick my eyes at such a profound statement of love. Pam scoffed slightly.

"I am by no means an angel, Amelia." Pam rolled her eyes, but gripped Amelia tighter in her hands. "You will know the full wrath of the pictures you drew on my face, when you are feeling normal again. Then, I will have to punish you." Amelia shivered slightly, but not out of fear. No, that was passion.

"Rest easy, Amelia." Eric said from behind my ear, making me jump slightly. There was an emotion in his tone that I couldn't place, even when I looked into the bond. Eric was hiding something and I didn't know if I should be nervous or excited. "Right now, I think it is time for me to take my wife upstairs. Good night everyone."

I gulped as Eric grabbed my waist and literally carried me away from everyone. I didn't even get to say good night like he did. Eric turned me and now I was shifted so where I was leaning halfway over his back. I rested my hands on his back, my hands holding my chin in place as he carried me up the stairs in a rather slow pace, something I wasn't use to.

_What could he want? What did I do?_

I found out as soon as my back hit the bed and Eric towered over me. His eyes burning with lust, yet I could tell he was still angry at my outburst downstairs. I knew I shouldn't have done it, but I couldn't help it. My stubbornness took over and I had no control over what I said or did. I felt bad in a way, but I would be lying if I told him that I didn't mean the words I said. I would not be left behind and I had to show him, in the only way I knew how; by yelling at him. I hated how I went about it though.

"Sookie…" Eric whispered, his voice taunting and I couldn't help but shiver from his lusty voice.

"Yes Eric?" I said back, trying to bring my voice above a whisper. It was in vain and came out smaller than I wanted it to.

His smile was devilish, but there was still anger building right behind his glossy stare.

"You did not embarrass me downstairs if that is what you are thinking." He said to me, as he began to walk around the room. I had to gulp. "Though your screaming didn't help my sensitive ears." He shot me a glance and I trembled with want. "You have to realize that I thought what I was doing was best."

"Yes, Mr. High-handed, I know that." I said to him softly.

Eric laughed, a sudden burst to my ears that had me biting my lip. I wasn't expecting that. "You must tell me what the meaning of this word is, because Pam had also told me the same thing. I have no idea what it means, please enlighten me."

I sighed before I answered. "Using power without thinking of the person you are thinking for. Thinking for someone without their consent. Always thinking that you know what's best for them." I said. Yes, I realized I changed the definition a bit, but oh well.

Eric raised an eyebrow. "Hm. I guess I am High-handed." He nodded before continuing his slow pacing. "You know I am only doing what is best, to keep you safe. Yet, you go out and scream at me in front of everyone."

"Yeah, I know, Eric and Im so s-" Was all I could get out. Eric moved quicker than I could comprehend and had me pinned to the bed, with my feet dangling off the side.

"Oh, please, don't apologize. There really is no need for it, you see, because I am fully ready to punish you for it." Eric whispered in my ear, making my body tremble.

"P-Punish?" I asked in return.

Eric chuckled in my ear before carefully gliding his tongue over its shell. "Oh, yes, my dear sweet wife. You see, I like how you are strong enough to stand up to me. I like that you have no fear of me, when everyone else does. You truly are my equal, but why should I let you get away with it?" His teeth came down on my neck at the right spot and I wiggled in his strong hold, trying to hold in a moan.

"What are you going to do to me?" I whispered, but I wasn't afraid. I was _excited_.

"Hmm. Very good question, vixen, let me show you." His hand slid down my chest, across my stomach before coming to rest above my core. The jeans I was wearing seemed out of place as he started to stroke my sex softly.

I felt my toes curl around his legs, trying to bring him down on top of me, but he wasn't having it. I knew then, that I wasn't going to get what I wanted that night unless he said I could have it. I groaned out as the friction of his fingers became harder, pressing deeper against my nub through my pants. Out of reflex I bucked against his hand and I heard him growl. His other hand came down against my stomach, pushing me away from his body and making sure I stayed securely to the bed.

"You will stay put." He whispered seductively to me.

His hands then came down on my jeans, without unzipping them, he grabbed the material on the left side of my hip and tearing them down off my body. I gasped as he looked over my body.

"I will never get tired of looking at such a work of art." He said to me, making me blush softly. "Now, for your punishment." He gave me another smile and I bit my lip.

His hands came down on my lower body, and shifted me until I was lying on my stomach. Then my eyes widened as I felt a firm hand smack my butt. Eric repeated it, chuckling to himself as he heard a soft moan come from my lips. I growled.

"Oh my sweet lover, you are very, very bad." He leaned over me, kissing the nape of my neck before flipping me once again. His hands came down on my top, ripping the material down the center. He grabbed the bra then and did the same thing.

My eyes met his and I knew he was looking to see how much I wanted him. To tell you the truth, I was panting so hard, so loud that it should have been embarrassing, but I wasn't embarrassed; far from it. I wanted him to get on with it, but he was enjoying teasing me and I knew that he would be doing that all night.

Eric leaned up and took off his shirt swiftly. He smiled at me, before throwing his shirt across my face. I scrambled to remove the shirt, hoping that I didn't miss him remove any other clothes from his body. I sighed with disappointment, because he still was dressed from the waist down. He only wanted me to believe that I would miss something. I growled as he laughed softly.

"You are too adorable." He bit his lip softly.

I sighed, lying back on the bed. Eric's hands came down on my breast then and I gasped. He grabbed both in his huge hands and pushed them together to run his tongue across both nipples. I watched as he blew cold air after his saliva coated the tips. I shivered softly.

Eric began to move the tips into his fingers, rolling and kneading them between his thumb and forefingers. His eyes never left mine as he drank in my expressions. I closed my eyes tight and let my head fall to the sheets of the bed. I felt his teeth graze my left nipple before he pulled it into his mouth and sucked powerfully, making me arch my back off the bed. I cried out and looked down to see his eyes on mine, but his hair was getting in the way. I let my hand grab his hair and smooth it back. I wanted to see his eyes, the smoldering gaze he held only for me, even if that meant I would be teased all night. I just wanted to see his face.

Quicker than I could have thought, Eric pushed my panties to the side and entered me. I didn't even hear him unzip his pants! I cried out at the new sensations, though he didn't give me time to adjust. His thrusts moved so quick that I couldn't keep up with him. He started out in vampire speed, something that I wasn't use to, but I am not saying that I didn't enjoy it. My moans were enough to make it clear that I did.

I cried out, gripping his back tightly in my palms as he went deeper, pushing in and out until I was so very close. I began to arch my back into his stomach as the coil in my stomach began to tighten before it unraveled, giving me the most joyous orgasm I could think of, but that never came.

Abruptly Eric pulled out and moved away from the bed. He crossed his arms and watched as I fumbled from the loss of contact. I choked, as I sat up and stared at him. My heart was beating at least a thousand pumps a minute and my head felt dizzy. My eyes were blurry, but not from tears, just from the excitement that I held only minutes ago.

Eric had no emotion on his face as I watched him cock his head to one side, looking at me curiously as I tried to regain my composure. He really liked to fuck with me. I growled.

"You know…that…that is really…unfair." I accused the best I could and I watched him smirk.

"Punishment, remember?" He glided back over to me, dodging my hands as I tried to grab his body. His hands came down on my shoulders and pinned me against the bed to where I couldn't grab him, even if I wanted to.

Eric's lips found mine, pulling me into a very soft kiss after what he just did. It was as if he was saying he was sorry. I fell for it, leaning into the kiss more as he let his tongue cross the lower part of my lip, begging for entrance. I let him into my cavern, as he began to suck on my tongue. I groaned out and tried to lift my arms, only to be disappointed again when they couldn't move an inch.

"You are feisty. I have created a monster that wants my body." He said in mock horror and I just had to roll my eyes on that one. "Truly, I would love to give into your needs, but I am unable to do so. I need to toy with your body a bit more." When I began to protest he quickly latched his lips onto mine. "Shh. I didn't say that I wouldn't give you what you desire, Sookie, just not yet." He chuckled at my blazing look.

Eric leaned down, slinking his body away from mine again. He came to rest between my legs, gripping them in his sturdy hands and moving them apart as he settled between my thighs. I felt his fangs slink across from my femoral artery and then felt him pierce the skin. I opened my mouth as if to scream out in pain, but that never came. Only a wave of intense pleasure leaked into my body, into my veins as he drank from me.

"So sweet." He sighed contently after drinking his fill and licking the wounds closed.

I thought he was going to stand up and again, I was wrong. He shifted his head and moved my panties to the side before running his long tongue against my lower lips. His tongue dove into my core and I arched my back, only to me brought back down against the mattress by a strong hand against my stomach.

His tongue moved, lapping against my nub now. Strong, hard flicks sent my body in an uncontrollable heat. I felt as if I was on fire as his tongue grew only stronger against my nub. I cried out, grabbing his hair in my hands, to this Eric didn't object, he just pushed harder against it, rewarding him with another, more feral moan.

I could feel the tingling at my toes, working its way through my body, I could feel myself become more wet and I knew I would come any moment, but that was when Eric decided that was when he was going to stop. I almost cried out, whimpering him to complete it, to let me come, but I held it in. I shouldn't give him the satisfaction; he was teasing me too much. I could play this game.

Before Eric had the chance, I pulled him up to me, flipping him over and going straight for my goal. My mouth came in contact with his manhood as I began to suck powerfully against him. Eric's deep groan was a song to my ears and I couldn't help but smile. I picked up the pace, grabbing the base and I stroked as my head bobbed up and down. I was greeted with another more drawn out moan from Eric. I swirled the tip with my tongue before gliding my mouth over him and taking him in as far as I could. I moved even quicker, feeling him begin to tense up. His body was stiff now and I knew he would come very soon, I could feel it myself, and half of me screamed for me to finish him off, but I wanted to play the game just as much as he did. I wanted to tease him, so I gave him one last pump before pulling away from him.

I expected him to try to gather himself as I did, to grip the sheets and cry out as I have done, but he didn't. He just smiled at me and I felt my heart sink just a bit.

"You are trying to play my game?" He chuckled at my horrified expression. "Sookie, dear Sookie, I am a vampire, therefore I can withstand much more than you, but thank you. I_ really_ enjoyed that."

I felt my back hit the bed as I felt my panties tear from my body. His fingers came in contact with my core as he slipped a digit inside, sliding it in and out quickly. He leaned over and kissed my lips and I felt his smile. "So wet." Was all he said before slipping two more long digits into me and began to pump harder, deeper.

I began panting and I noticed that I was getting closer quicker now. Was it because I was so close to losing myself more than once tonight? I really didn't give a shit as his fingers began to wiggle inside as he pumped, bringing a deep moan from my chest. Eric's mouth came down to my right nipple, pulling it into his mouth. He began biting gently and flicking his tongue against my nipple, sending a deep wave through my body, shaking me all the way to my bones. So close, so very, very fucking close.

His hands left my body and this time I just couldn't hold it in. I cried out, pulling him down on top of me and kissing him as deeply as I could. He was so good at this and I was just a newbie. That thought alone made me want to cry out, because I would never be able to tease him the way he was doing to me. He was just that damn good.

"You have to beg for it." He whispered to me and I knew exactly what he meant. I growled out.

"Never." I snarled.

He laughed, leaning down to quickly peck my lips. "Oh you will."

Eric entered me again, swiftly, but this time he took his time. His thrusts were so slow that I could have screamed or possibly hit him over the head, but he wasn't giving me what I wanted. Eric shifted me until my leg laid over his shoulder as he began to enter deeply, bringing out heavier pants from my chest.

Eric watched my breast as they heaved up and down, before resting his eyes on mine. He smiled that devilish smile again as he began to move quicker and I smiled too, because that's what I wanted all along. Now, only if he could keep up that pace.

Eric didn't stop as he pounded into my core, making me whimper out loudly. I watched him as he leaned over and kissed the leg that was thrown over his shoulder. His tongue slid across my skin, sending goose bumps in its wake.

Just a little more and if I act natural, maybe just maybe, I will be able to get over that cliff without him torturing me anymore. I really wanted it, more than anything as I felt it coiling in my stomach once again; growing tighter and tighter until it snapped, sending me hurling into oblivion.

Eric's pace was so fast now, thrusting hard that I was sure I would be bruised tomorrow, but I didn't care. God, I love what he did to me. I need it, I needed him. So close, just…a bit more…

Something on my face, something so small, must have given it away and I cursed myself into next week as he pulled out and sat away from me.

I screamed in frustration, gripping my hair in my hands as I looked up at my lover, my husband. I couldn't think clearly, I couldn't even see Eric clearly, my eyes were that glazed over in lust. I needed it.

"Beg for me, Sookie." He said in such a tone that I couldn't refuse it. He was asking me to beg for him, but in return, the sound of his voice also told me that he needed the release just as much as I did.

"Make me come. Oh god, Eric, make me come. I need it so bad!" I screamed.

Eric entered again at an inhuman pace, pulling me against his chest and cradling me in his arms as he slid in and out of me in great thrusts, pushing deeper than deep. Finally, I was there. I didn't jump off the cliff like I usually did, no; I was thrown off and into oblivion, just like I thought I would be. I saw bright colors bursting behind my lids as I screamed out in ecstasy and gripped his back tighter. I felt Eric fill me deeply before slowing down his pace, groaning right along with me.

After the moment ended, Eric leaned up and gave me a breathtaking smile and I cursed myself again. He always had me and he knew it.

I lost the game as I always would, because no matter how much I thought I had Eric wrapped around my little finger, I knew he had me just the same. Somehow out of all of this, that seemed perfectly fine with me as I laid in aftershocks.


	41. Microwave fingers

**Author's Notes:** Oh hello readers! To be totally honest, I couldn't help it with the chapter title! Oh, such fun! You'll see what I mean. ;P

Alright, here we are with another chapter and I hope you enjoy it. It is a filler, a rather long filler, but one none the less. We are getting to those final days, before the rush of everything comes into play.

Oh! I can't wait until we get into that! The queen's death! Hmm…it's coming up soon!

**Another Note:** We are getting so close to 1000 reviews! You know how awesome that is? Thank you, thank you, thank you for everything readers! You guys make it possible! Awesome!

Please keep reviewing, because we're almost there, only…242 reviews? We got this!

Thanks again for everything!

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

Shifting in the bed, I found that I was lying in a tight grasp of a very large and loving Viking. I smiled delicately as I looked at his features. Eric was sleeping soundly, unmoving as he usually was, but he looked peaceful all the same. I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of him. He did seem peaceful now, but I knew that this feeling would fade soon. We had such a short amount of time before we were leaving to take the queen down. I shivered at the thought.

I knew I could be in danger, that is something that I know for sure, but how could I watch Eric walk away and not know if he would come back? If this would all work out the way we wanted it to? I didn't want to take that risk. I didn't want to be separated.

Though, now that I think about it, I was putting Eric at risk. That was something I never thought about before. Through my temper tantrum, I never stopped to think about the consequences on either sides; my stubbornness or his. Eric would protect me if anything went wrong, but what if it turned and Eric…Eric got hurt? This is what I called, 'putting myself in self-turmoil'.

Tears sprung to my eyes as I gently carried my hand over his cheek. Maybe…maybe he was right? Maybe I should stay behind? I didn't want him to be distracted, having to worry about my wellbeing. Thinking I could lose Eric, well, that hit me very hard. I didn't want to be left behind and I knew that I couldn't, but if Eric was in trouble, if I cost him our only chance…

I couldn't bring myself to argue, thinking about it right now. Eric was right, like he always is. I knew I should listen to him more, and though it pained me to be separated from him, no matter how long it would take, I knew I couldn't risk Eric's life. I came to the conclusion all by myself, that I would stay here. Though it hurt me to even think of that, I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt, that I would die if something happened to Eric, because of me. I couldn't risk that, it was too much, there was too much at stake.

I leaned over and pressed my lips to his cool forehead, knowing that he wouldn't wake from my touch, but I needed the contact. "I'm so sorry, that I didn't listen." I whispered, lingering my lips for just a moment before I pulled back.

I slid under the covers for a moment, trying to take in the calm of peace that Eric was feeling. I didn't have that. It was unsettling for me. The darkness seemed to be settling and though I couldn't see it, I could _feel_ it. The air held a sort of thickness to it now and I knew beyond a doubt that we either succeed or we fail. There was no other option; there was no escape for us. We either kill them, or we go down trying. I would rather pick the former, instead of the latter, to tell the truth. The calm before the storm is undoubtedly mounting, anyway we look at it. Something has to give.

I sighed, turning over and throwing my feet to the ground. I stood slowly, looking over at my shoulder to the man that held my heart so tightly, so lovingly, and I knew that we just had to get through this. Forever already didn't seem like enough for me, so I couldn't lose him, just after I had finally found him.

I glided in the shower and did the morning necessities before opening the door and heading downstairs to where I knew people would be. As I got to the landing though, I saw that the door was open and just beyond the blinding bright light of the sun, I saw a figure standing there. I gasped as I ran out, trying desperately to pull the man inside.

"Godric? Are you insane? You'll burn!" I screeched as he turned and smiled slightly.

"My dear, I am not burning; look and see for yourself." He said softly, turning his hands over before leaning his head back toward the sun.

"How?" Was all I could say, as I looked him over, seeing if there was any burn marks about his body.

"I have…no idea." He seemed just as shocked. "I felt a pull this morning, to come outside."

"So you're telling me you did this on a whim?" I said, my eyes widening. One word came to mind: insane.

"That's exactly what I am telling you." He smiled brightly. "Though, it is rather bright out here. I can feel the sun on my skin; it feels hot, though it doesn't burn my flesh. I have no words."

"It's because you have a fae ability." Niall stated from behind me. I whipped around to look at him in awe.

"But, he did catch on fire when he chose to die." I stated, shaking my head slightly.

"Exactly, you said the right word, Sookie." Niall said, smiling just a bit. "He _chose_ death."

"Will I…" I couldn't finish the sentence. I knew what I wanted to say, it had been on the tip of my tongue, but I haven't told anyone what Eric and I have talked about in private. I never told anyone that I was considering becoming a vampire.

There was another reason that I didn't want to ask, some fae have other abilities than most, like me with my telepath, and not many fae have that I've heard. So what if I couldn't stay in the sun, like Godric could? I didn't want to have my hopes up, just so they would be crushed. Though, I am not going to lie, even if I can't walk in the sun, it won't change anything. I still want Eric forever.

Niall seemed to understand my words, without me saying them. He simply smiled as he watched emotions play across my face. He didn't answer me in the slightest though, and I didn't know if I should be upset or grateful about it.

I let it slide none the less as I trudged back inside. The air was calm, but I didn't want to take the chance of my scent being cast into the sudden wind. I didn't want anyone to find our hideout.

The living room was still dark, unable to be penetrated by the front door and that's why I didn't freak out when I saw Pam, relaxing on one of the couches in the corner. I saw blood track its course down her nose and she wiped it away casually with a tissue.

I saw Amelia then, who was draped over Pam, twiddling Pam's hair in her fingers. She looked fine again, the color in her eyes and cheeks were back and she gave me a dazzling smile.

"Feel better?" I said hesitantly.

"Just peachy!" She giggled.

"Good, you nearly killed me. I was so worried!" I shook my head slightly.

"Awe, Sookie was worried about me, Pam!" Amelia turned around and gave Pam 'puppy dog eyes.'

"Of course I was! You are my best friend after all!" I rolled my eyes, smiling at her.

Amelia's eyes seemed brighter as she looked at me softly, a small smile played at her lips. "Thanks, Sook, you're my best friend too."

"So did you get her back, Pam?" I said gently, looking over her face for any signs of pink marker. There weren't anything left.

Pam chuckled. "Oh yes she was…_punished_ appropriately."

"Oh yeah. I like _it_ rough, but I sure have some bruises." Amelia laughed. "You want to see?" She cocked a questionable eyebrow at me, messing around and lifting her skirt just slightly above her knee.

"No, thanks girl." I waved my hands in front of my face.

"Oh well." Amelia shrugged. "I still enjoyed it, very much." She giggled, leaning back to look at Pam, tightening their intertwined fingers.

"Hey Sook?" Jason called to me and I turned and smiled at my brother, who seemed to feel just a bit more relaxed. He was lounging on a chair by a small side table, obviously playing cards with Barry. I would guess that they were playing poker, from the looks of it. "Can you make some more of those pancakes? They were good."

I giggled, putting my hand on his shoulder and patting it slightly. "Yeah, I guess I can make that. How are you holding up here Jason? I know this is…different." I said cautiously at the end.

Jason reclined in the chair, putting his hands behind his head. "You know, it isn't that bad, actually. It's like vacation, I guess. Relaxation for the most part. Hell, I get off work at least." He smiled slightly, before turning back to his game.

I was glad that my brother was doing just a bit better. I worry too much about him as it is. If he says he is doing ok, then I am very pleased. Who would have ever thought that this situation would bring my brother and I closer, without needing words? It just seemed that we were more comfortable around each other now. Jason didn't have to worry about me so much, and I was the same. I smiled slightly as I set to work on those pancakes they wanted.

After everyone was done and full-the humans at least-we set to work. Though, I decided that I wouldn't be going with them, I still needed to keep up and learn as much as I could. I grabbed the swords hilt and set to work, sparring with my great-grandfather again.

I put all my concentration into the job at hand and I picked up where I left off. It was easy, now that I knew what I was looking for. I didn't show mercy, I didn't let my emotions come to my face, and I didn't turn my back on my grand-father as I sliced through the air, finding his opening. He was almost like Eric, leaving just a few inches open around his chest and I quickly pushed his sword to the side, gliding my sword against his chest.

He smiled at me, nodding his head. "Very well done. You are learning quite fast, people should fear you." Niall laughed.

I smiled slightly, taking the compliment in stride. I was getting good and this was only the beginning. I would be lying to myself if I said I was comfortable with people fearing me. I didn't want people to fear me, a lot of people already did, that knew of my mind abilities, but I had to be clear with myself all the same. My life wasn't what it used to be, nor will it ever go back to the way it was. I had to get used to the idea that I might kill people. Its protection and I can't feel guilty anymore. Does that make me unchristian like? It really didn't matter anymore.

I could kill and I could do it without feeling much of anything, if someone hurt the ones I love. Maybe that's what bothered me? That I wouldn't give second thought to the people I would kill, if they messed with me, with my emotions, with my family. Should I feel bad about that? Should I care that it would be so easy for me to slay someone that hurt my loved ones? To be honest, I didn't feel bad; it gave me courage in a way.

I was married to the oldest vampire sheriff there was in Louisiana, probably in the whole United States, I was a fairy that everyone seemed to want to get their hands on, by doing anything in their power to get me, I had loved ones that needed protection, and I knew that I was strong enough to kill someone, if I came to terms with myself. It seemed like I was preparing myself for this, for a very long time and if I think about it, I was. I knew that my life couldn't be all rainbows and happy go lucky times. I came to terms with the way my life is now, dark; yet there is light at the end of the tunnel for me. How could a man, such as Eric-who people believe is darkness- be my light at the end of my dark path? Simple enough, he was never a dark person to begin with.

He is my rock, he is my sun, moon and stars combined, and he is everything to me. That is the reason he is my light, because he shines so brightly, he has so much compassion and love, he gave me hope when my world seemed so dark, and he pulled me up when I thought I was suffocating. I gave him friendship and trust and in return he gave me love and a way to be happy.

I squared my shoulders and looked up at Niall. "What else are we practicing today?"

"Are you sure you want to keep going?" He asked in return.

"Of course, I have a lot of strength in me. I can do a lot today, I know it. So give me all you got!" I smiled.

"Alright. Show me your power."

"My microwave fingers?" I asked.

"Your…what?" Jason laughed out loud.

"You know…the blinding light that magically hurts vampires?" I cracked a smile as Jason almost fell out of his chair laughing. "That's what I call them."

"You…you gotta be kiddin' me sis!" Jason breathed, holding his sides, trying to calm himself. "Microwave fingers? That's the best you could come up with?"

"We call it protection light." Niall intervened.

"I still like microwave fingers." I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest and scowling at Jason. "At least mine is more original."

"Yeah, original." Jason nodded in agreement, his mouth twitching.

I turned away from him and brought my hand out in front of me. I knew what triggered it and I used it to bring out my power. The light lit on my fingertips before shooting out and snapping against Niall's hand.

"Very good, Sookie. That is almost too easy for you now, hmm?"

"Yeah, I know the triggers." I nodded in agreement.

"Alright, well, seeing as you are doing a fantastic job so far, I am going to make you do something that is very challenging. Are you up for it?" Niall raised his eyebrow.

"Of course."

"You're going to teleport." He said bluntly.

"Teleport? Isn't that…hard?" I bit my lip.

"Yes, it is very challenging. It can take years to learn." He said in return.

"Alright, let's get to it." I felt confident right now, so why did it seem like it would blow up in my face?

It did as it turned out.

Standing with my eyes closed I tried to imagine where I wanted to be and to start light, Niall said to try the other side of the room for a destination. After studying the wall with a chair and a lamp and a small country side painting, I closed my eyes again and blew out a sigh. I kept replaying the image over and over in my head until I was sure I memorized it. Claudine and Claude had helped me before, but this was different. I was alone in the act.

I sighed, squeezing my eyes tighter and pictured the scene with all my might, willing it to pop into my head and move me in that direction. I felt a tightening against my body as if I was being squeezed through something small before I opened my eyes, noticing I was near the ceiling and nowhere near the other side of the room. I gasped as my body came tumbling down and hit the floor with a loud thud.

I coughed, trying to catch breath. "Thanks for rescuing me, Pam."

I shot her a dirty look before chuckling. Godric and Isabel weren't in the room at the time, leaving Pam, the fastest of them all in the room and she didn't move to help me. Oh, such love.

"My little kitty cat was in my lap. I couldn't possibly make it to you in time." Pam was looking at her nails, her head jerked to indicate that Amelia was her 'little kitty cat.'

"That's alright." I stood up way too fast, and my head started to pound like crazy. I sank to my knees. "Whoa!" I said out loud, opening my eyes to find everything blurry and the room spinning and I oddly felt tired, very exhausted.

"That happens when you're learning." Niall said, kneeling beside me. He placed his hand on my shoulder to steady me from wobbling too much. He guided me to the unoccupied couch and laid me down. "I hear it is something like what you humans call, jet lag?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I guess it does seem like that."

"Rest now. At least you moved, many aren't able to move at all on their first attempt." He said wisely.

"As soon as I feel better, I want to go again." I told him.

"Very well." Niall replied.

"You are very strong, with a lot of potential." Godric stepped into the room. "You are perfect for Eric."

I blushed suddenly. "Thank you, Godric."

He came to sit in the chair next to the couch I was laying and looked at the clock. "Only a two hours now until the two sleeping vampires wake."

"Godric, have you talked to Isabel?" It occurred to me then, how close they seemed to be.

"Oh, yes. She is very glad that I am back to and I am very proud of her for taking on the role of becoming queen for Louisiana. She is very trustworthy."

I nodded as I settled down in the couch a bit more. The exhaustion finally reached me fully took me under and I slept a dreamless sleep.

I felt a cold hand slide over my cheek and then down my neckline. My eyes still felt heavy, but I pushed them open anyway and I came in full view of Eric's beautiful blues. I smiled softly, reaching up and cupping his cheek in my palm.

"Sorry I woke you." He whispered to me, kneeling down next to the couch.

"No, I'm glad you did. I…I wanted to talk to you about a few things." I said slowly.

"About what?" His brows pulled down.

"Can we talk in private? I should have said that to you last time too." I bit my lip.

Without responding, Eric picked me up bridal style and carried me from the room, though he didn't head up the stairs which I found odd. He started to wander toward the kitchen.

"You know where you're going right?" I checked.

"Of course I do." He smiled slightly. "I am going to make you something to eat. I realize that you are not getting all the nutrients that you need and for that, I am sorry. I forget that you are only human at times." He chuckled and I joined in.

"Think I lost some weight. What do you think?" I smiled slyly.

"That is why; you are going to gain it back." He laughed slightly.

"Do you even know how to cook?" I asked as he set me on the counter, with him in between my legs rubbing my back.

His head dipped into my collarbone and I felt his tongue flick out and start a cool trail against my skin. I groaned and grasped him tighter in my hands. His movements went higher, brushing my jaw line before heading toward my right ear. His teeth grazed lightly, before he finally answered me.

"I know how to do many things, Sookie." He said seductively and I shivered. "But yes, I know how to cook. What would you like?"

"What is there?" I asked in return.

Eric grabbed my hips in his hands and lifted me with ease off the counter. My body raked against his as he set me on my feet and I couldn't help but feel a very intimidating, yet satisfying appendage glide against my skin through his pants.

I moved over to the fridge and opened it, surprised. "Who went shopping?"

"Claudine. She teleported to the store and teleported back, so there is no way anyone could have followed." His answer was smug.

I looked at all the food and my mouth watered as I settled on steak. I pulled out the package and handed it to Eric, with a huge smile on my face.

"You did say you would cook for me right?" I smiled.

He shook his head as he walked over to the oven. To my surprise he knew how to work it and he put the oven on 'broil' as he set to work, seasoning the steak. I couldn't help but watch in fascination as he carefully worked. He pushed the steak in the oven before going over to the sink and washing his hands. He then moved over to the fridge and grabbed a head of lettuce, tomatoes, and onions. He carefully used a knife to cut into the vegetables and threw them into a bowl. He then turned to me casually with a huge smirk on his face.

"Chef Eric." I laughed.

"Only for you." He smiled, throwing his arms around me to catch me in a bear hug. After he set me down on my feet again and after checking the steak in the oven he turned to me. "What did you want to talk about?"

"That I was being incredibly stupid last night." I replied.

"Hmm. Before or after your punishment?" He asked before wiggling his eyebrows.

"Before." I clarified.

"What is it, Sookie? Are you afraid I'm mad at you?" Eric asked lightly.

"No, it's not that, it's just that I was acting incredibly selfish, and I never thought about other things than myself and for that, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, what's done is done." He quickly kissed my lips before turning around to the steak once more. "How do you want it cooked?"

"Medium." I replied.

He chuckled and pulled it out. "You don't like your meat fully cooked."

"Of course not, then it is totally all dried out. Gross." I stuck my tongue out in mock disgust.

Eric grabbed a plate and set the meat on it. He then tossed some salad next to it and put a little bit of dressing over top. He carried the plate to me and set it down as I took my seat. As if on cue, my stomach rumbled and I couldn't help but dig in.

He watched me the whole time, which should have been embarrassing, but I wasn't. I lounged back causally as I took another bite and swallowed before starting up the conversation.

"So I have decided something." I said.

Eric leaned his head on his hand and looked me in the eyes. "What have you decided, lover?"

"Im…Im not going with you when you kill the queen." I announced.

Eric didn't look shocked, he didn't look angry; he didn't have any emotion on his face. It was completely passive as I stared him straight in the face and the only indication that I knew he heard me was the fact that he cocked his eyebrow in my direction.

"You're not coming?" He asked finally. "Are you sure?"

I sighed. "I know and I threw a big fuss over it, but I was thinking about myself and not about anyone else. I never took it into consideration that…because I was there, something could go wrong. You could get distracted and if that happened…" I shuddered at the thought, unable to tell him.

"I will not die." He said to me, reading my emotions as they skyrocketed.

"But, if I was there, you would have to watch over me and take care of the queen. I don't want you to have to worry about me. That's why I am going to stay here. I will have Niall and Claudine stay with me and if anything happens we can pop back to Faery."

Eric nodded thoughtfully, but he didn't speak. I was beginning to feel worried and second guessing myself. I was afraid, plain and simple. Not because I wouldn't be there, but just for Eric's safety. I was afraid that…no matter what I would do that something would go wrong and…he might not come back.

I pushed away the food, as my appetite left as quick as it came. I felt tears prick my eyes as I leaned my head in my hands on the counter.

"Sookie…" Eric leaned over and began to rub my head. "You don't have to be afraid."

"Eric…I'm scared. I wish I could be as confident as you, but I am worrying. I am afraid that something might go wrong and that you won't come home to me, regardless if I stay or go. I chose to stay and that's what I decided. I won't change my mind again, but it is really hard for me when there is just so much at stake. I can't…I can't lose you."

I felt his arms around me then and he pulled me into his embrace as I cradled into his chest and cried. "You won't lose me. Silly girl, do you think I would leave you? No matter what happens, I will find a way back to you, but you need to have more faith. Everything will be fine and the queen will be dead and we will take Bill to trial and then I will kill him." Eric said softly, rubbing my back in small circles. "No matter what, I will come home to you."

I sniffed as I looked up to meet his eyes and for the first time I could feel the confidence he has, as I looked into his eyes. So bright and so confident. "You promise?"

He chuckled, kissing my forehead. "I promised you forever, did I not? Of course, I promise."

I snuggled closer and I knew that I could deal with him leaving. It bugged me that I wouldn't be there with him, but I knew that this was best. I really need to start making decisions more carefully and I knew that, but we finally came to terms with everything and Eric got his way in the end. I would stay here, protected by fairies, and he would go kill the big bad queen of Louisiana.

I rather liked the last part of that.


	42. The last day

**Author's Notes:** Hello my dear sweet readers!

I have spent a good portion of the night writing this and I really haven't checked much for spelling and grammar errors. I know! I am sorry and I hope that there aren't any that are too bad that would hurt your eyes!

I have been sick the whole day, but I planned on writing and because it was etched into my head, I had to do what I planned on doing. When I am determined, I will make anything work. Even if I feel like total and utter crap! I really hope this chapter, makes some sense. Haha. I guess that is what I'm afraid of. That it won't come across the way that I wanted it to. Please give me feedback on the matter. LOL!

Oh, we are getting into the drama next chapter. I still have ideas that are swarming in my head, but I haven't written anything down yet. I want this to be an EPIC kill of the queen. She has made Sookie and Eric suffer for long enough right? She deserves a painful death? Hmm? Do you agree readers? :P

Well, let's get onto the chapter and please send me some feedback. A review, just one simple click at the bottom of the page and just write a little sumthin' sumthin' for me, to make me feel just a bit better for being sick. :P Now, if you HATED the chapter, please…post that too. I want to hear what everyone thinks about my story. If you loved it, tell me. If you hate it, tell me that too. :) I won't judge your opinion! I promise! :)

Let's hit those 1000 reviews and extend it! 1000 reviews would be great…but 1001 reviews would be cool too. :P Hmm…maybe I should aim higher?

Thanks to all my readers who still are with me and even my new readers! Thank you so very much! You guys are the reason I write and it gives me so much pride to know that there are so many people who enjoy my story. Even the people who don't review! You guys are awesome too, because you all add my story and me to your favorites. That is simply awesome! I thank you!

Alright, I'm rambling…it must be the medicine. Lol.

Read and review…you know the drill.

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

I flexed my fingers as I looked out the window into the darkened sky. I couldn't stop fidgeting, no matter what I tried to do. I couldn't believe how quick time had passed, flying me through in what I could only call a void. Just when I finally calmed down, it turned out to be the night before everything would change; of course this made me on edge. No matter what I tried, no matter how many times I cracked my knuckles, I couldn't stay still and I definitely couldn't stop thinking of what was to come.

Eric and everyone would be leaving tomorrow night and I would be staying with my great-grandfather, Claudine, Claude, Barry, and Jason. Everyone else would be leaving. I feared for Amelia a great deal because she was still learning the freezing spell. She finally, about four days ago, practiced the spell without passing out afterwards. Of course she was ecstatic about that, but I wasn't. She was still learning and I was afraid that something bad would happen to her. It put me on edge because I didn't know what to expect. Everything leaned on this spell.

Tray Dawson, the werewolf spy, Eric sent to the queens home found a blueprint of the entire place and sent it to Eric about three days ago and they have been studying it nonstop. Eric especially was glued to it, studying every passage way, every nook and cranny that building had.

Amelia decided that she would have to do the spell in three different locations, because her range was far enough, but it wouldn't overlap all of the rooms and because she wanted to play it safe, she said that she would have to do the spell three times. She only tried that yesterday, she didn't pass out, thank god, but she was pale and sweaty. I am afraid for her and I pray to god that she will be able to pull this off. I tried to talk her out of it, that she should only do the spell once and it should be fine, but she wouldn't have that. She is very stubborn when she wants to be, like me. My hands twitched.

Then there was Pam and though she looks really tough on the outside I knew that really wasn't the case. She was still young for a vampire and I knew that there would be older vamps around her at the time, frozen or not. What if one of them was still free? What if they got their hands on Pam and killed her? I shuddered at the thought.

Isabel came into mind then and I sighed. She was becoming queen for me, to protect Eric and I, in any way that she could. What if something happened to her that led to her demise? It would be because of me and I couldn't deal with that. We have grown very close in the last few days as we all started to get ready, in our own ways, for the Queen of Louisiana's death. I hung out with her when Eric was talking to Godric and she became more of a mother figure in my eyes even more. How could I deal with losing her, just when I started to know her better? I cringed.

Godric, who has also become a major part in my life, came swarming in then. He seemed very excited to go with Eric, he also seemed very proud of his child and I could understand that. Godric knew what we had to do, and he had full faith in Eric and has told him that repeatedly over the few days that passed. I knew that Godric didn't like anything threatening his child, and Eric was very important to him. I knew that no matter what happened, Godric would protect Eric with his life, he told me so. What If we lost Godric, right after we just got him back? How could we deal with that? I flinched at that.

Then Eric's face came into view and I struggled hard. He was my everything and he was the reason that I was still standing here today, I am sure of it. I hated that we had to go through this and I didn't know what to tell myself to make me feel better. I knew he was doing this so we could have some piece of mind, some calmness in our lives, but after the queen is dead, we still have a long way to go and no one in this room can ignore that. He is fighting for me, and I knew his views on how he liked his secluded life and I would be lying if I said I didn't feel bad for putting him through this kind of obligation. It was never my intent to do so and it hurt me that I couldn't just give myself to him, without all the baggage that I carried behind me. Of course he took that baggage off my shoulders and put it on his, but I didn't want him to have to deal with it alone. I loved him far too much for him to do this, but there was nothing to be done. There are no magical words that could save me now and take everything away. We had to get through this and there was no other option. But what if something went wrong? What if he didn't come back to me, the way he had promised? I felt the tears slip from my eyes before I could stop them. I cried.

I leaned further in the bay window and looked up at the stars in the sky. I didn't want to cry; crying wouldn't solve anything, it only made me feel weak. I sighed as I wiped the remaining tears that leaked and set a course down my cheeks.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I sighed again, knowing the pressure of the hand. I turned around to see Amelia and Isabel standing right behind me. Their eyes were the same, both understanding my pain and fears.

"Hey, let's go get some ice cream from the kitchen." Amelia said softly. "They are still planning for tomorrow."

"Alright." I said back, but my voice sounded odd in my ears.

Isabel slung her arm around my shoulder and ushered me away from the planning. I wish I could at least escape the fear that kept clinging to my heart, but it wouldn't loosen, no matter how hard I tried. The only comfort I had was that I had friends that understood my fears.

I sat down at the stool, looking over at my friends as Amelia grabbed a gallon of ice cream and two spoons and set it down between us. I smiled slightly and picked up the spoon, grabbing a big chunk before sliding it into my mouth and sighing. There was nothing like ice cream when you're feeling down, Im telling you that right now.

Amelia scooped a big glob of ice cream onto her spoon and practically dumped it into her mouth. Some of the liquid spilled over her lips and down her chin before she could stop it.

"I am such a pig," She laughed. "but I can't help it, it's so damn good!"

I giggled for the first time in ages, but it was short as more images assaulted my mind and I had to gulp quickly before the rush of tears overwhelmed me. Isabel, who was sitting next to me, patted my back and rubbed small soothing circles.

"Sookie, tell us what's wrong. You have been acting very strangely. You have hardly talked in the last few days." Isabel's soothing voice entered my ears.

"You know what's wrong." I sighed heavily. "Im freaking out about tomorrow."

They both nodded sympathetically. They could understand what I was going through, but they didn't know exactly how I was feeling. They were both going and I wasn't. They would see the death of the queen and I wouldn't. If something happened to one of them, they would be there and I wouldn't. I was afraid, morbidly afraid, for everyone and there was nothing I could do to make myself feel better, nothing in the entire world would make me feel less afraid, until they were back with me, safe.

"You know why we must do this Sookie." Isabel smiled softly. "This is what we have been waiting for and we have a very good chance of pulling this off. I know you are afraid, but this is the only chance we will have. Tray Dawson has gotten us blue prints of the palace; he has also been able to tell us how many actually serve the queen."

"A lot of vampires and weres work for her…" I said sadly.

"That's where I come in, Sook." Amelia smiled, leaning over and tapped my hand with hers. "I will freeze the sons of bitches and then we will get the queen and kill her."

"What about Bill?" I asked carefully. I haven't talked about him. "How will we make it seem like it was him that did it?"

Isabel looked at me for a moment; probably looking to see if I could handle more things thrown my way. "Our plan is to have him frozen at the time. Tray has said that he is always with the queen in what she calls her dayroom. He will be frozen as soon as we enter the room and we will kill the queen, smearing her blood all over him, put the stake in his hand then leave. Tray will intercept after that, as soon as he comes into the room he will contain Compton and when the other vampires see what seemed to have transpired, they will hold him captive until someone who is of higher age gets there."

"You're talking about Eric, huh?" I gulped.

"We will already be in the vicinity and because Eric is the oldest in the kingdom, he will be offered the title of king first. He will be allowed to come to the queen's home and see what has happened. Eric will be offered the chance to take over punishment against Bill and send him to trial at the summit. This is the only way we will be able to turn things in our favor. Eric will tell the queens court that he is considering me to be queen, but we must make it official at the summit. I will not rein as queen until we get permission from the judges." Isabel explained. "One of them is a Seer and a very old vampire at that. She will make the final decisions of everything that happens at the Summit. We need her to grant me the role of queen and we need for her to give Bill over to Eric. This shouldn't be hard."

"But what if she figures out that Bill didn't actually kill the queen?" I asked, putting another spoon full of ice cream in my mouth.

"The Seer or others call her Ancient Pythoness, knows Eric. He has helped her in the past, so she will lean more toward what Eric is telling her, truth or not. Eric is not one to meddle in these kinds of affairs, therefore she will know that something is truly getting under Eric's skin and give us what we need. She knows Eric's character and I know she will grant us what we need, but until she does, we can't touch Bill."

I was just about to swallow another bite full when Isabel through me that curve ball. I began to choke, spewing ice cream out into my hands. Amelia ran around the counter and started thumping me on the back.

"What do you mean, we can't touch Bill?" I asked shocked. I wanted him dead, like yesterday.

"It will become suspicious if we touch him before hand and if that happens the Ancient Pythoness will have to look further in the matter. This is something we don't want to happen, so Bill must remain untouched until then."

"So he will be free?" I gulped.

"Not in the way you are thinking. He will be on lockdown, for the most of it. He will be hidden in a room and for the most part in a coffin with silver overtop of it, locking him inside, until the final decision. We have to let him feed and walk around his room every now and again, but there is always going to be guards watching his every move, and he will not escape." Isabel promised me. "I know how much you are afraid of him and I promise you Sookie, he will not be able to leave that room for anything. You will not be hurt."

"I just want everything to run smoothly. I want the queen dead and then I want Bill dead." I looked up at them both. "It's hard to deal with so much at one time, but I am managing the best I can. I wanted to thank you both, for making me feel better, explaining more to me about what will happen, but I can't have the confidence you have right now. I am going to be terrified when you leave tomorrow night."

"Sookie, we will come back. We got this." Amelia said, hugging me tightly in her arms.

I sighed as the girls held me for a few more minutes, each promising me that everything will run fine, that our plan will work and I believed them, but it still didn't take away the fear that gripped my heart, nothing would take that away until they were all safely back with me.

Amelia looked down at the ice cream container that was empty.

"We ate a lot of ice cream." Her eyes were wide. "Oh god, it's going to go straight to my ass, I know it!"

I laughed, grabbing her and pulling her into a hug. "Oh, Amelia, you always say the right things."

She laughed and patted my back. Isabel and Amelia had to get back to the conversation and planning and I was left alone in the kitchen. I leaned over and gripped the counter tightly in my hands and prayed for all that I was worth. Now I could only hope that God heard my prayers and will protect the ones that I love tomorrow.

* * *

**Eric's POV:**

I could feel Sookie's emotions strongly, but I couldn't go to her, not yet. I needed to stay here and discuss everything that will be happening. I hated to put her through this kind of pain, but I knew it was for the better. I sidetracked though as I thought about her.

"Are you sure she will be safe here?" I asked Niall, who was sitting across from me, looking over the plans we have written down.

My concern and fears leaked into my words, though I wasn't ashamed of them. I wasn't afraid to hide my affections toward Sookie around these people. They have become part of my everyday life and though I have hardly ever had friends before, I counted them as just that. I trusted them.

"Of course, Eric. We will be staying here and if anything happens we will return to Faery until you have returned. I will not allow any harm to come to my great-granddaughter. She is safe."

I felt my hands trembling because I didn't like this plan any more than Sookie did. I didn't want to leave her alone here, without my protection. I even considered changing the plans and bringing her with me, but that wouldn't solve anything. I would be worried about her the whole time. Constantly looking over my shoulder to see if she was alright and I couldn't do that. I would already be distracted because she isn't going with me, and I knew it would only be worse if she was actually by my side.

I also didn't want for her to see me kill the queen. I wanted to shelter Sookie from that kind of violence, not show it off in front of her. We have discussed this too. I will be the one to bring the queen down. As if I would allow anyone to do it anyway. Sophie-Anne had this coming and I will be the one to end her miserable life for causing Sookie so much pain. Sophie-Anne was the one who ordered the witches to cast the spell on me, to kill Sookie and then myself. Does Sophie-Anne really believe that I would never find out something like that?

She has no idea who is coming for her and that is the way I like it. I want to see the shock on her face as I enter her precious queendom and I want to see the pain etched in her face as I end her life by my own hands. She has scorned me, belittled me in the presence of other vampires. She will not get away from my wrath and I will show her what a true vampire is. She needs a lesson before she dies and I will be the one to bring it. The angel of death has nothing on me.

"Amelia has decided that the spell would work in these three areas." I circled the blueprints. "The west wing, the south and east wing, and the north wing of the building. We want them to overlap and give us more power over the frozen vampires and weres in the building itself. That is why she is putting the south and east wing together. She needs to stand in this spot." I pointed the tip of the pen, drawing out an outlining of the area Amelia would need to stand in. "We will start with the west wing, then head to the combined two and then the north, where the queen will be."

I looked up at my comrades, who all nodded in agreement at my words.

"Amelia, you will need to focus on Bill in the north wing, also known as her dayroom. You will not freeze the queen." I spoke to her.

"Why wouldn't you want me to freeze the queen?" She asked.

I smiled deadly. "I want her to see her death coming."

"Okeydokey then." She laughed.

"When we get in the room, we need the others to stand guard. Godric, Pam and Isabel, you need to keep an eye out on Amelia, who is going to be weak after this. Pam, if she needs blood you will give it to her there." I looked up and watched Pam nod once. "We need to make sure that all the vampires and weres are still frozen. You see anyone coming down the hall toward where the queen is, you will kill them and you will do it quickly."

"Yes, my son." Godric said softly and I couldn't help but smirk.

"Eric, are there any cameras in the day room itself?" Pam asked.

"No. Tray said there are cameras around the halls, but there are none in the day room itself. We all know how our queen likes to keep her affairs hidden; therefore she will not have cameras in her room to intercept her conversations. Tray is already set to wreck the room holding all of the video recordings of us entering. He has been in there and he will be taking all the tapes as we kill the queen. He will then burn them and the room itself, leaving no trace of evidence that we were there."

"Good." She replied.

"We must keep a level head while in enemy territory. No matter what, we need to keep our eyes peeled." I smirked again. "Pam, did you send Tray the animal tranquilizer?"

"Yes, in fact I did. He has called and told me he received it." She smiled back.

"Uh, animal tranquilizer?" Amelia asked.

"The queen has a tiger roaming around her building. She sees the animal as decoration. We will be putting it to sleep while we are there, so it doesn't decide to eat you, Amelia."

She laughed nervously. "I am glad you're not killing it. I like cats, just not ones that will want to eat my face off. So thank you for that."

"No problem." I sighed. "Are we forgetting anything?"

"You have the stake ready right?" Godric asked.

I reached around to the side of the table, grabbing a bag that held the instrument. "You can erase my fingerprints off of it, right Amelia?"

"Of course I can." She said smugly and I laughed.

"Making sure, you can understand." I let the bag fall on the table. "Tomorrow night the queen will be killed by my hand. She will suffer for what she has wronged me of; for what she has done to Sookie. We will be victorious." I looked around the group. "There is no going back and I want to make sure now that we are all in this. You can back away now, any of you, and I will not hold it against you."

"I will follow my son." Godric laid his hand on my shoulder.

"I will follow my maker." Pam smirked.

"I will do this for you and Sookie both." Isabel stated.

"Hell Im just going along for the ride." Amelia laughed. "No, seriously, we are going to kick the shit out of these bitches and they will not know what's coming!" She roared with fire and I had to say that I rather liked her spunk.

"Good deal." I laughed lightly. "Each of us need to get rest, so sleep when you can and all vampires will sleep during the day tomorrow. We need our strength should anything go wrong."

They nodded one last time before I turned away from the planning, away from the papers and prints, and I went to find my lover, my vixen, that was rather scared at the moment.

I leaned against the doorway, looking over at Sookie, who was gripping the counter so hard that her knuckles were turning white. Her body trembled and I watched her shake her head back and forth slowly. I hated to see her like this. All I wanted to do was give her the life she deserved, but I will always have enemies, she will always have enemies. We are both too selfish to pull away from each other and it isn't like I would let her face anything alone as it is. She is my wife; therefore it is my responsibility to protect her.

I pushed away from the wall and walked toward her, placing my hand around her waist and pulling her against my chest. She sniffed softly, rubbing her warm hand over the one placed protectively around her stomach. She turned in my grasp and looked up to meet my eyes.

Her eyes were red and puffy, tears lingered on the edges, threatening to drop. I leaned forward and kissed each of her eyes softly, willing the tears away. I didn't want her to cry, her tears hurt me more than I could ever explain.

"Sookie…" I whispered as my lips lingered down her nose before coming to rest on her soft lips.

I pushed my confidence into the bond, trying anything that I could do to make her feel alright, but I knew it wouldn't work. Her fears outstretched my confidence and that in itself was hard to believe. I am very confident; because there is no way that I wouldn't come back to her. I needed to and I promised her.

"Im sorry." She whispered, her voice so broken that it almost speared me to the floor. "I know you're doing the right thing, I just wish…"

She couldn't finish her sentence, but I didn't need words to understand. I didn't want us to be separated either and I wished that we didn't have to go through this. I would have given anything for her not to have to deal with this. She would have to stay here and watch her friends and husband leave and just hope that they would return. I would return to her, no matter what I had to do. I will not let her deal with that kind of pain.

"Shh. Don't apologize, I understand." I whispered, kissing down her chin, to her throat. I ran my lips back and forth to comfort her as I have done before.

"Eric, make me forget the fear for tonight." She barely whispered. "Show me, that you will come home."

I smiled ever so slightly, gripping her body closer to mine.

"I will come home." I promised again, before I picked her up and headed up the stairs to our bedroom. If this is what she wanted, then I would give it to her gladly. I wanted her mind off of the fears of tomorrow and live right now; in my arms and on our bed.

* * *

**Sookie's POV:**

Eric laid me down on the bed gently, before climbing on top and kissing me deeply. So much passion fogged my mind and I could only be grateful. I wanted to will away the fears, even if it only lasted for a while. The anxiety would return and I knew it, but it is selfish of me to want to get rid of it for just a bit? To be held in my husband's arms tightly and be made love to? I didn't think so.

He carefully leaned me up, gripping my shirt in his hands before tossing it away from my body. He pushed me back to the sheets before kissing me again, running his tongue across my lower lip before grabbing it with his teeth and sucking it between his lips. I groaned out, running my hands along his back as he slid further down. His lips left heat trails as he kissed my chin, down my neck, across my chest before coming to rest at my navel.

I let my hands fall into his beautiful blond locks as I massaged his head, trying to remember every strand of hair as my fingers slid through. I closed my eyes to feel the contact of his lips against my stomach. Open mouth kisses left me trembling as he descended lower, gripping my hips in his strong hands. I felt safe at the moment, protect and loved by the man that has changed my life for the better. His hands fell to the pajama pants that I was wearing, before he gently pulled them away from my body, along with my panties. His eyes ranged over my body, looking at everything his eyes could settle on. He was devouring me and I enjoyed it. It felt as if I was the most beautiful person on the face of the earth as his smile lit his face. I couldn't help but smile in return as he leaned down and grabbed my left leg in his hands.

He started at my ankle, as he began kissing and biting gently across my flesh, getting higher and higher to my thighs. Eric's eyes never left mine as he looked at me with so much love that it could drown me, but I basked in it. My fears were slowly fading from my body, leaving only lust and love in its wake.

He kissed my inner thigh before crawling up again to taste my lips. His hands fell to the sides of my face as he angled my head for him to go into a deeper kiss and I couldn't hold back the small whimper as I felt him at my entrance.

"You don't have to be afraid." He whispered as he pulled away slightly, leaving me panting. "As if I wouldn't come back." He chuckled slightly. "You must be crazy to think that I would not come back to you."

I smiled gently. "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you, Sookie. More than anything in this world and that is why I am going. I will make sure you are safe from anything and everything that comes at us. I promised to protect you and that is what I intend to do, forever. I will come back and I will make love to you every night forever and ever. Have faith in me."

I felt tears spring to my eyes and I smiled again. "I have faith in you." I promised him.

Eric leaned down and kissed my lips before he entered me. I moaned in his mouth as he began to pump slowly into my core. His lips wouldn't leave mine as he pushed his arms around my back, holding me tightly against his body as he continued to slide in and out, over and over again.

"As If I could leave you anyway." He chuckled against my lips. "I can't get enough of you."

I gasped as he sped up, moving with me on the sheets. My hips bucked upward to meet his thrusts and I sighed out in relief as all my fears left me in a gust of wind. My hands traveled down his sides as I gripped his hips in my small hands, pulling him closer to me, melting our bodies together as best I could. I didn't want anything more than Eric, and he knew this. He pressed his body closer to mine, leaving me no room to move as he pumped harder into my core.

His teeth made contact with my neck, his fangs running back and forth as I shuddered from the contact of what he was doing. It will always surprise me how he can make me lose myself in his grasp and tonight I was so thankful for the distraction.

"I love you." I whispered over and over as he sped up, pushing into me harder and deeper.

Eric groaned, as his hands came up to my shoulders gripping them in his hands as he pulled me closer to him. I nuzzled his neck as he leaned over my ear.

"I love you." He repeated as I did; his voice husky.

I was close now, feeling the tingling starting at my toes and works its way up into my veins, coursing through my body and sending me aflame in passion. I closed my eyes, feeling his lips across my forehead, I could hear him inhale my scent before coming down and resting his lips on mine.

His pumps started to come quicker and closer together. We were both so close and I wanted it more than anything. I wanted him to show me that he will come home to me; that he couldn't get enough of me. His silent promises he kept whispering in my ears only made me trust him even more and before I knew it, I was sent out on waves of ecstasy, screaming his name over and over again as I came. Eric followed shortly after, groaning out my own name as his arms gripped me tighter as I felt him fill me deeply.

I lay panting beneath him afterwards afraid that the fear would return right after, but it didn't. It was there, in the back of my mind, but when I looked up into Eric's eyes I knew I had faith in him. That his promises weren't just said to make me feel better. Eric believed that he was coming home and I knew I believed it now.

Yes, there were dangers and yes, I was still afraid but I knew without a shadow of a doubt that Eric would come home to me; one way or another. We knew the dangers and we knew what was to come. Tomorrow would change everything and there is no going back. As if we ever had that chance in the first place.


	43. The fall of the queen

**Authors Notes:** Alright here we are readers! The one moment we have all been waiting for is finally here for us to bask in!

*Sings* Ding dong the queen is dead, the queen is dead, the queen is dead! Ding dong the wicked queen is DEAD! MUHAHAHAHA! Oh, I am so evil!

****WARNING**: If you cannot handle torture, violence or anything of that sort then PLEASE do not read the last part of this story. It is in Eric's point of view and you will see it when you get there. I do not condone violence, but I am a writer and I write about everything.

Again, thank you for all your support and you all stick around until the end. I don't know when this story will end yet, but if I had to say we are halfway or almost/not quite there. (Doesn't make much sense does it?) LOL.

Please read and review. I would love to hear your thoughts.

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

**Sookie's POV:**

My body was trembling as I stared up at the ceiling after waking up. No dreams or premonitions, which I am very thankful for. I doubt I could handle them right now; freaking out isn't even in my vocabulary at the moment. What is worse than using the term 'freaking out'? Right now, I didn't really care because I was scared shitless.

I closed my eyes and gulped back terrible whimpers that were threatening to escape my lips. I haven't moved all day. I stayed in bed with Eric's lifeless form as he slept. I couldn't bring myself to leave him, no matter what. He was leaving in less than twenty minutes from now and as soon as he woke they would be gone.

More shivers racked my body as I tried to calm myself to no avail. I wanted to rip my hair out, I wanted to cry and beg him not to go. My fears were leaking into my mind and making me forget about all the rational things we were fighting for, why we were doing this in the first place.

_We could run away together! Hide in Antarctica, away from all civilization._ That was not the first time that I thought of an escape route, but it was always deflated because I knew Eric would never run from anything or anyone. I knew I would have to watch him leave.

Eric would come back, he promised. I had to keep thinking of that and calmly explain to myself why Eric would come home. He was over one thousand years old, stronger and more deadly than anyone else in this state. He had Godric, who was twice his age. They. Would. Be. Fine.

So why didn't I feel confident anymore? Why did I believe Eric last night, but not right now? He was confident while I was the little girl in the corner shivering with crazed fright. I pushed that away as I felt Eric begin to stir beside me. I moved away from him as soon as I woke; I know he wouldn't feel my body trembling, but I just got it into my mind set that he needed rest and I didn't want him to feel my fright, but of course he did; through the bond.

Eric's hand came around my wrist, gripping it and then pulled my body close to his. His other hand wrapped around my waist as he hauled me on top of his body. My head was cradled in the crook of his neck and he placed his chin on the top of my head, while his right hand glided down my back in comfort. It did nothing for me.

I did not cry though and even though that shocked me, I was thankful for it. If there were tears, I knew I would lose all resistance and get on my hands and knees to beg him to stay, to flee the country with me and hide out for the rest of eternity.

Eric sighed very softly, but he said nothing. I knew there would be no words; we didn't need words for me to understand that he thinks I am being too worried. I couldn't help it though. Eric and my friends were going to kill the queen. Do you have any idea how big of a deal that is? If they were caught, it would mean death. I would die right along with them, because I couldn't live if Eric wasn't.

I regained my mind somewhat and looked up to see his clear blue eyes staring back at me. No emotion was etched into his face, just a bunch of serious lines that formed as he took in my expression. Still, there were no words. I hid my fears as I leaned up and kissed his lips lightly, carefully placing my hands on his shoulders to give myself leverage.

This wouldn't amount to anything more than a kiss, because he needed his energy. I had a faint thought cross my mind. Is this how military wives felt when their men went off to war? That they know there is nothing they can do to stop them and only pray for a safe return of their loved ones? I felt truly sorry for the wives of military men and vice versa with wives serving and husbands staying home.

It was hard to look in his eyes and know what was going to happen now. After the kiss ended, Eric just stayed silent, holding me tightly against his body as he stared into my eyes. There was a knock on the door and I didn't have to turn around to know who was there.

"My son, we must depart." Godric's voice rang through the dark room. Light footsteps told me that Godric had left the room.

Eric didn't reply as he picked me up off his body and put me to the floor. He leaned over and kissed me on the forehead before heading into the closet to get dressed. I didn't follow, I already got dressed hours ago. I sat on the bed and looked at my hands, because there was simply nothing else I could do, nothing I could say.

I didn't feel much of anything anymore, or at least I didn't feel afraid. Was I numb? Was Eric pushing this feeling through the bond to make me calm? Or was I simply understanding the situation at hand and deciding that this is what had to be done regardless? I had a feeling that it was a mix of all three.

Eric came out in dark jeans, sporting a black tank-top and his leather jacket. I watched as he slicked his hair back and closed his eyes for just a moment. I was guessing he was collecting himself, putting it in his mind that he was in fact killing someone tonight. Did that bother him? No, that was a stupid question to ask. Of course it didn't bother him to kill Sophie-Anne. She tried to ruin Eric's life many times over before and mine too. She had to die.

His eyes shone bright through the dark room as they settled on my body. I saw him smile ever so slightly as if to tell me everything will be ok. I couldn't return it. He held his hand out to me and stood there waiting across the room for me to come to him. It took everything in me to cross those few steps toward him. It wasn't that I didn't want to be close to him, it just made everything seem so final.

My hand fell into his and he wasted no time in gripping it in his own. He interlaced our fingers and stood staring at me. I had to give him some sign, some sign that I believed in him. I looked up and very carefully, with much force, I put on a small smile just for him. It pained me to do it and he knew that. I could see it in his eyes, feel it in the bond, but he made no remark, just returned the smile with a smirk of his own.

I couldn't tell you if his was forced, though I highly doubt it. Eric is very confident as I have said before. He would kill the queen and he knew it, but I just couldn't wrap my head around that concept. It was as if my mind was preparing itself for the worse and I didn't like that at all. He. Would. Come. Home.

Eric tugged on my arm softly wanting me to come closer to him and I did it without thought. His arms circled around my waist before moving up to the middle of my back and crushing me to his chest. I felt his confidence fill in the bond, his courage as it swallowed me; soothing me deep down in my soul. He was trying to make this easier on me, I knew it, but I couldn't feel everything he felt at the moment. I was numb from fear and he also knew that, but his emotions helped. At least it helped enough to unfreeze me from the moment to actually and finally accept it.

Eric leaned down into my hair, kissing the top of my head before inhaling deep. Though he did that out of habit-smelling my hair-I couldn't help but freak out just a bit. My mind told me he was trying to remember my scent as if he wouldn't come back. I felt my arms grip his waist tighter and pull him closer to my body. No tears came to my eyes and again I was thanking God.

I heard him chuckle and that is what brought back the little bit of sanity I lost there for a moment. I looked up to meet his eyes and saw him smirk ever so slightly before leaning down and kissing my lips. I sighed very softly in his mouth as he began to pull away. After giving me one last peck he stepped away, only problem was that I was holding his waist tightly and took the step with him.

Eric laughed almost silently again as he brushed his hand across my cheek and I fell into the touch. Cocking my head to the side, I looked up into his eyes. Telling him silently what my voice couldn't.

_Come back to me._

_I will always come back to you. _

I heard his mind as he answered my pleading thoughts. I wondered briefly if he heard me, but then again, he could have probably read the thought in my eyes. It was quite obvious. I let it go as he leaned down and gave me one last chaste kiss on the lips.

Though it pained me to the point that it actually hurt, I let my arms loosen from his back, trembling slightly as I pulled them back from his waist and then down to my own sides, where they hung limply.

He looked over me one last time and I knew this was it. He was leaving. I smiled again to give him confidence, but it came out as a grimace. Eric's eyes were so intent on my face that it helped the grimace become just a small, swift smile. Finally Eric returned it before nodding to me and turned away. I stayed where I was as I watched him walk out of the room without another glance my way.

My heart was thundering in my chest and it felt like it was moving up into my throat. I gulped and closed my eyes as emotions racked my body, sending me almost over the edge. I heard the front door open and my eyes fluttered. My heart beat horribly, turning into thick and painful pounding. I couldn't just let him go without saying…

Before I knew it I was running down the hallway and quite literally throwing myself down the stairs as I tripped and stumbled over myself. Everyone was in the main room all looking at the door which was left open. I didn't pay any mind to any of them as I hurled out into the night.

"Eric! Wait!" I nearly screamed. He was getting ready to take off to fly. I watched as he turned and looked at me, a smile played softly on his lips.

His arms opened as I jumped up into them, throwing my body against his and wrapping my legs around his waist. His arms closed around my back in a strong hold, molding me against his body. I leaned down and kissed him with all my might. My emotions were erratic and for the first time, I felt a lone tear slip from my left eye and coursed its way down my cheek.

Eric kissed me with so much passion that it fogged my senses, putting me in a state of happiness for a moment. He nibbled on my lower lip, pulling it into his mouth and sucking it. I whimpered before attaching my lips against his once again. My heart slowed as I finally was able to let his courage slip into my heart and into my body and give me strength to say goodbye for right now. He would come home.

He gave me one final peck and leaned back smiling with ease. "I love you, Sookie Stackhouse." He chuckled, leaning his head against mine. His grip tightened again. "Be brave." He whispered.

I nodded against his head. "I love you, Eric Northman." I laughed without humor.

"I will call you when I am done." He promised me as he set me on my feet.

I felt an arm sling around my shoulder and I was then tucked into a warm embraced. I looked up to see that my brother was comforting me. Jason looked down and smiled casually as he gripped my shoulders and pulled me closer to his body. I hugged him back, thanking him for the comfort as I looked up at Eric who moved back a few feet, still smiling his cocky smile.

"Protect her." Eric said sternly, his eyes were so serious.

"Of course." Niall promised.

I looked over at Eric and I nodded to tell him that he should go. Godric took to the sky first, leaving Eric standing there looking at me. Eric nodded once before turning his head up to the night of moon and stars before taking to the sky.

I blew out a breath of air as I watched Amelia, Pam and Isabel get into a car and drive off in the right direction. Amelia waved and smiled with excitement.

"We'll kill that bitch!" Was the last thing I heard before their car disappeared into the night.

* * *

**Pam's POV:**

Why did I have a feeling that this would be a long night? Of course the night was always long to me when I am bored, but I knew Eric was going to take his sweet ass time killing Sophie-Anne. Oh, isn't that just wonderful?

Don't get me wrong, I want the queen to feel pain when she is dying, but damn, I wanted to actually have some fun tonight. I wouldn't be killing the queen, so where is the fun for me? I would have to sit back and watch him do it. That to me, is the definition of boring.

There were other things on my mind too, focused around mostly of my witchy girlfriend. Hmm, girlfriend? When did I start to see her like that? Amelia was great in bed, that I couldn't deny, but when did I start giving a damn about a human girl? That is something all new and weird to me.

Didn't I tell Eric that it wouldn't be a choice for me to love a human? Yet here I am, like a love sick motherfucking puppy, infatuated with a human girl. I shook my head and gripped the wheel tighter. No matter what I had thought before this was different. I did in fact love her and right now I was worried for her. Something else that I wasn't used to and it bugged the ever loving shit out of me.

Her powers for the freezing spell are making me anxious. Amelia can do the spell, but she is really weak afterwards. I really didn't like that; I really didn't like the fact that she gets so tired after doing the spell. I didn't want anything to happen to her, but I couldn't come out and show my fears. I am not a fucking pussy. I may like pussy, but I am not a pussy. I am not very known to show fear and I don't plan on starting now.

Speaking of my little witchy, I noticed that she was changing in the back seat of the car. _Mmm; yummy!_ I looked into the rear view mirror to get a better look of her covered breast as she lifted her light pink shirt above her head. My fangs began to descend and I rolled my eyes. She has so much power over me and she doesn't even know it. Did that stop me from looking? No, no it didn't.

I watched as she threw on a camouflage shirt before arching her back and unbuttoning her pants and then sliding them off. I grinned devilishly as I looked at her cute black thong. She leaned over in the seat and I got a good view of her perky little ass.

I sighed happily and shook my head, turning my eyes back to the road to make sure that I was actually on course. I was; which didn't surprise me. I didn't have to watch the road much, so I went back to the perfect view at hand. Amelia pulled out some black jeans and began to shimmy them over her small, but delicious legs and I caught a view of my left over fang marks that were etched on her left thigh. I smiled again, because she was mine, all mine.

She then pulled out a misshaped black piece of cloth and I arched an eyebrow wondering just what the fuck she was doing. She turned the material around before sliding it on her head. Ah, one of those winter hats that people use, but why was she using it?

Amelia caught my eyes then and I watched as blood rushed to her face and made her blush deep crimson.

"Mind telling me what you are doing, Amelia?" I asked.

Isabel finally took notice and turned around and looked back at my Amelia. She chuckled.

"Well, if you really must know, I wanted to look like a spy." She bit her lip.

I laughed softly. "Pray tell, why would you want to look like a spy?"

"We are going to be breaking and entering the queen's home; I wanted to look the part!" She shot back. "Besides, you both are wearing black."

"I wore black simply because I wanted too, plus black really looks good with these silver pumps." I said casually.

"I like your outfit." Amelia said blushing once again before turning to Isabel. "And yours too, Isabel. I always liked leather."

I growled softly, finding it very odd that I didn't like when Amelia complimented other girls. I tried to hide the fact that I did growl but Isabel already looked my way. Great, just what I fucking needed. I ignored them both and began to drive faster.

My ears caught the sound of a bag ruffling and Amelia's small muttering about, 'Where the hell is that shit?' Alright, I am hardly ever confused but what could she even possibly be talking about now? I turned my attention to the mirror again as I watched her huddled over a small black bag.

"Aha!" She cheered as she pulled out a small black container.

"What is that? Amelia, did you bring a whole store of items with you?"

"No!" She shot back as she opened it to reveal a black substance. It smelled gross as it came in my direction. I watched as she dipped her fingers into it and slide against the top of the black shit before lifting her finger to her face and giving her a thick line of black across her cheek.

"You just made yourself look retarded." I stated as she put more on the other side of her cheek to match the black paint on the left.

Amelia glared at me. "No! I just made myself look totally kickass!"

"What is that shit?" I retorted.

"I like to call it smudge." She smiled brightly.

"That is a very good name for it." I said sarcastically.

"Oh whatever!" She huffed and I smiled. She is too adorable when she is angry. "It's that stuff football players put under their eyes at football games. It's called Eye Black."

"And why are you putting it on your face? Are you a football player?" I questioned, just to goad her a bit more.

"Hardy-har-har!" She growled at me. "It makes me look like a professional spy!"

"Yes, congrats, you do look professional." I rolled my eyes and put them back on the road.

She seemed so excited about something so small. That's another thing I loved about her. Everything seems important to her, everything was urgent. She was more adorable when she put all her heart and soul into something. I enjoyed that, it was a fresh breath of air for someone like me.

That was another reason why I was worried about tonight. I couldn't lose her and I knew if this spell didn't work so well that her life could be on the line. Would I be willing to make her a vampire and keep her forever?

I looked over into the mirror once again. She was smiling so brightly, looking in a small mirror as she fixed her hair that peeked under the black hat she wore. I smiled too.

Of course I was willing to make her a vampire if that happened. I wouldn't lose her.

* * *

**Eric's POV:**

The sky flew past us. Godric on the right of me flying just as fast as I. I turned my head to look at my maker. It is still so hard to believe that he is actually here and I am truly grateful for that. Niall has done me a great favor.

Godric noticed my stare and turned to look at me, he smiled ever so slightly.

"My son, she will be fine." Godric said, turning his attention back toward the trees we were now avoiding.

I closed my eyes as Sookie's face came into view in my mind. So beautiful, yet so fragile. I will always worry about her safety, though it doesn't bother me as much as before. I know she is well protected with the fairies, but I still couldn't stop worrying altogether. She is my bonded and when I am not by her side I will always feel the nagging emotion to turn around and go back to her, but I couldn't now. This needed to be over and done with.

"I know that." I said back, my voice stiff.

"You will kill the queen and we will be done with it." He replied.

"No, we still have a while to go before we are done with it." I told him.

There was still the matter of Billy boy. Just thinking about him made me want to rip something up. I snarled out, my lips curling at the thought. We would kill the queen but then we had to take Bill to the summit. I would not fail there, I can't.

Sookie needs to be free of him just as much as I do. Her premonition still put me on edge, even now. She is protected; I had to keep telling myself. Something I still am not used to. Feelings; though they are great, it was something I lived without for nearly one thousand years. It's hard to go from nothing to having a lover that needed me, that needed my love and protection. The thought of losing her to Bill made me feel ill. There would be no way he would get his vile hands on her. She will never be his, she is mine; now and always.

"Compton will not be a problem." Godric said lightly, knowing exactly where my mind was.

"I will rip him to shreds when I can." I promised silently.

"We need things to run smoothly, my son. You need to let all of your other emotions drain from you now. You do not want to be reckless." Godric said wisely.

I nodded toward my maker. "I have a lot of tolerance, do not worry about me."

"I will always worry about you, Eric." Godric laughed. "You are my son; therefore I will always worry if you are alright."

I smirked slightly. "I am glad your back."

"So am I." He said simply.

We flew further to our destination. We decided on a hotel outside New Orleans, where we would group up and go over everything once again before we went. The trees began to fade and I nodded to Godric to head lower, coming to rest on our feet outside the hotel. I looked around for Pam and the others.

About fifteen minutes later Pam pulled up and parked the car in the parking lot to the side of the building. We picked a small hotel; of course, we didn't want anyone to know we were here. The hotel didn't look like it got many visitors and that I thought was excellent. No one would expect this of us.

Amelia hopped out of the car, dressed in camouflage and again I had to laugh at her spunk. She was enjoying this nearly as much as I was. She even painted her face with two black lines across her cheeks.

"Amelia, seeing as you look like your about to break into something, stay outside with Pam while we go get the key to the room." I told her.

She huffed a sigh and went to stand next to Pam. I turned to Godric and nodded for him to lead. We entered a shabby lobby and I shook my head in disgust. Really, no one would expect me to be here in this dump. Godric paid cash and grabbed the key from the man behind the desk as we turned around and headed back the way we came.

I looked at the group to motion for them to follow and they did without complaint. This could go smoothly as long as they follow all my orders. Godric put the key into the door and opened it to reveal a small makeshift looking bed and a TV in the corner; that was it. I lifted a questioning eyebrow at this. They call this a guest room? It didn't matter, we wouldn't be staying here.

"What do you think people would say if they saw all of us entering this room? I'm guessing, major orgy party." Amelia laughed, plopping down on the bed, only to stand up quickly. "Ewe, that stain doesn't look inviting." She pointed at a rather large stain on the bed sheet. I sighed and shook my head.

"As everyone knows, tonight we kill the queen. Again, we need to act cautiously while doing this. Amelia, do you have the spell memorized and do you have the silver net?" She nodded to me. "Pam, did you call Tray to get ready?" She nodded too. "Isabel, do you have the stake?" She held it up for me to see. It was still in the bag. "Alright, as I have said, be on your guard. We do not know what to expect. There are guards outside the mansion; I know we will have to kill them. Amelia will not be able to do the spell four times, and even if she did, they would see us before she got the spell to work. There are only two guards outside, so we need to be swift in killing them and then take what is left and hide it quickly." Everyone in the group nodded. "Are we ready to do this?"

"Hell yeah!" Amelia cheered.

"One day, you will make a great vampire." I told her and she blushed softly.

I shook my head turning my attention to the closed door. I walked over and yanked it open and looked up at the night sky. Something in my mind told me that Sookie was doing the same. No matter how far away we were from each other, I could still sense her emotions clearly. I liked knowing that, it put me at ease. I still felt her fear, but she knew that everything will turn out alright, so her emotions weren't too heavy on my soul. I knew everything would go perfectly fine, but to be sure, I closed my eyes and whispered just for her.

_I love you._

_

* * *

_

**Sookie's POV:**

I sighed smiling. Eric was fine; everything seemed to be going smoothly. Jason was still standing protectively beside me as I looked out the bay window toward the sky, the stars. It was a clear night, no clouds. Could this be a sign that things will turn in our favor? I truly hope so.

_I love you._

I closed my eyes as I felt Eric's love for me seep into the bond. It put me at ease, just knowing that he loved me, that he was doing this for us so we would finally have some peace, even if it was just for a little while. I was still afraid; there was no point in trying to deny that. It was still heavy and still there clearly, but I wasn't as afraid as before. Eric's kiss right before he left gave me more strength, more courage.

I turned away from the window, satisfied with Eric's reassurance. My eyes drifted to Barry who was standing by the fireplace, watching the fire cackle and the flames flicker. I felt bad that I didn't keep my promise with teaching him how to control his mind and put up barriers. This would get my mind off things too for now. I decided quickly.

"Barry, come on over here. I am going to teach you how to put up a barrier in your mind." I waved my hand for him and he came over quickly, a smile playing on his lips.

"You don't need to do this, Sookie. I know you're worried." He said to me, casting his eyes down and looking ashamed for his excitement.

"Don't be foolish. It will help me get my mind off of things." I grabbed his hand and sat him down across the table from me. "Hey Jason? Will you help us out?"

Jason turned and walked over to the table, grabbing a chair along the way and sitting down beside us. "Sure, sis, what do you need?"

"I need you to think of something, anything at all. Just repeat it over and over in your mind. I am going to teach Barry to block your mind out." I motioned for him.

I got images of my brother playing football, thinking of different plays in his head and I nodded in acceptance. I was glad he didn't pick more sexual things. I heard Barry chuckle and I blushed at my own thoughts.

"Alright. Barry I want you to concentrate your mind away from it. I want you to concentrate and think of something quiet. Think hard about silence; concentrate so hard until your hair hurts." I told him, meeting his eyes.

Barry closed his eyes tightly, his teeth mashing together as he tried to think of a quiet place.

"Silence." I repeated over and over, working with him harder as he tried again.

On the third try I saw Barry take in a shuttering gasp. His hands that were balled up tightly, loosened until they became slack against the table. Slowly is eyes fluttered open and he gave me a brilliant smile, a grateful smile and I returned it. I leaned over the table and gripped his hand in my own. This is a very emotional moment, I knew that. When you first learn how to block other peoples thoughts out for the first time. I saw a silent tear slide down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away.

"Thank you." He said with so much emotion that it nearly suffocated me and almost made me cry with him.

I patted his hand a few more times before I smiled again. It really did feel great to be able to help someone like me. I knew how hard it was and I was so happy that he would finally be able to control it. It would take some time before he mastered it, but now he knew the key to his freedom to his own secluded mind.

Suddenly, I felt a strong wave of anticipation pass through the bond. So strong that I had to close my eyes to settle myself. I smiled in spite of myself and the room full of friends and family looked at me questionably.

"It's starting." Was all I said as I looked around.

* * *

**Eric's POV:**

I flew through the sky as quickly as I could. I looked down and watched Pam's car speeding just right behind me. We were making perfect time. The street began to thin and I went higher into the sky to avoid being seen by onlookers. I watched at the trees faded away and became streets with buildings and lights. We were almost there.

I smiled looking over my shoulder at Godric who was smiling back at me. This was exciting for all of us; we would be ending the life of someone that fucked with me for the last time. I enjoyed the thought, I basked in it.

Her mansion came into view and I looked at the wall that surrounded the queen's home. I landed and waited for the rest of the group to catch up. I looked over to see Pam stuck behind a few cars and she was beeping her horn obnoxiously and I had to roll my eyes at her. My child, so impatient.

Finally she was able to park half way down the block and I watched as they exited the car quickly. Pam picked Amelia up and they zoomed to my side quickly, looking over their shoulders as they went. We stood in a shrouded area, unable to be seen by any people walking past. I nodded my head toward the two guards that were standing right outside the door to the queen's home.

"Godric and I will kill them, we are fast. Once we kill them, you need to get rid of the leftovers. Dig a hole big enough to hide all traces and set it on fire, quickly. We will not be seen, the wall is too large." They nodded their heads again and I looked at my maker.

"Like old times." He smiled at me.

"Like old times." I repeated as we took to the sky.

We were quicker and no one would be able to anticipate us in the least. I dropped to the ground behind the vampire on the left and Godric took the one to the right. I gripped his back as my fangs descended and I ripped into his neck, severing the arteries before I punched my hand through his chest, holding a wooden piece of wood that I took from the tree. Immediately blood began to flow out of his mouth and he fell to his knees before exploding into a bloody mass on the ground.

Godric turned to me, blood seeping out of his mouth and I nodded. The girls ran in then, grabbing some dried leaves they threw it on the masses of blood and goo and it caught fire quickly. I closed my eyes to listen for intruders and I laughed silently when I heard nothing. No one had heard our breech.

Soon there was hardly anything left on the ground and I watched Pam and Isabel begin to dig two holes into the earth and throwing the remaining pieces of the dead into the soil. Amelia stepped up then, out doing herself once again as she began to chant. I watched as grass began to fill on top of the disturbed ground and then it was like nothing had ever happened. Perfect.

She turned to us again and began to chant once again. "I needed to hide our scent again just to be sure, we are good now."

I nodded in acceptance and turned to the door of the building. I was about to take a step when I heard Amelia gasp almost silently. I turned on my heel and barred my fangs. The tiger that was known to live outside of the queens home came trotting around the corner and just when I think I would have to end the beasts' life, I saw something sticking out by its neck. A few moments later the animal fell to the ground, its breathing became even.

Tray took care of the animal just like we discussed. Everything was as planned. I turned my attention back to the door and took the remaining steps before I was inside. There was no one on the other side of the door, which I knew there wouldn't be anyone anyways. I stayed cautious and motioned for everyone to follow. I leaned back and grabbed Amelia's arm softly, pulling her behind me. She needed to react fast and that meant she needed to stay beside me at all times.

We turned toward the west wing and I carefully listened for anyone. No alerts came in my hearing so I stepped forward and continued down the long hallway that would lead us to the west wing. I heard voices, knowing we were close; I pulled Amelia in front of me and picked her up gently so her feet were off the ground. Everyone else halted behind us as I carried Amelia carefully into the room that held quite a few supes inside. I was silent and no one turned to see us. I nodded to Amelia who began to chant so silently that I couldn't even hear her much.

Then the room became quiet, so silent that you could hear a pin drop. Amelia slumped slightly in my grasp as I turned away from the frozen vampires and weres. I headed back to the group and turned her over to Pam who looked nervous for her human. Pam checked Amelia's face, running her hand through her hair and looking into her eyes.

Amelia smiled and patted Pam's hand in reassurance before putting her feet to the floor and followed behind me closely. The south and east wing went just the same as the west, this time though I noticed that Amelia was rather pale and she had a thin sheet of sweat covering her forehead. I sighed, feeling bad at putting her through this.

"I'm alright." She whispered.

This time though, I didn't put her down as we continued our course to the last destination. She looked too weak to walk and she needed to stay by me anyway. Carrying her was a lot easier.

Anticipation bled into my veins now as we walked the final hallway and my fangs descended on their own. I was so very close now to getting my revenge on the queen, so very, very close.

One final time, I sat the girl down and she leaned back onto my chest. We were halfway down the hallway, given enough space for us to only freeze Bill without being seen. I could smell his sick scent; he was the only one with the queen at this time. I smiled to myself.

Amelia chanted; her breathing heavier as she concentrated on only one target. Her hands trembled and I had to put my hands on her waist to keep her upright. After a few moments, her hands dropped and she stooped slightly.

"I-It's done." She whispered.

I nodded and looked over my shoulder. Pam silently crept by my side, taking Amelia into her own hands and holding her to her chest. She wanted to give Amelia blood, to regain her strength. I knew it from the look in her eyes, from her emotions that bled into our bond. I shook my head slightly. Our scents might be hidden, but I didn't know if the blood would be hidden too. We couldn't take that chance, yet.

I stepped forward and smiled as the queen's voice entered my ears.

"Oh Bill, you have no idea how stupid you really can be!" Her voice echoed around the room. Then her voice became apprehensive and I knew she just noticed Bill's appearance. "B-Bill?"

I turned my head to the side and nodded, indicating that Pam should feed Amelia. She wasted no time in biting into her wrist and offering her blood to the witch. I took a few more steps, this was it. What I have waited for.

"Hello, my queen." I strolled in the room and looked up at her. Her eyes were blazing and her face was just the mask of shock that I wanted. I smiled deadly at her as I took a few more steps into the room. Then behind me my allies flanked my back, walking into the room with much ease. I smiled again as her face went from shock to horror.

"I see your maker is alive." She said, stumbling over her words as she looked at our group. She was trying to put on a show, hiding her fears below the surface and she was doing a poor job at it.

I laughed without humor, taking another step into the room and I watched her take a step away from me. "Don't mind Godric, because he isn't the one you have to worry about."

I flew at her and she shrieked, throwing her hands out as I collided with her body, throwing her to the ground at my feet where she belonged. I stood over her growling menacingly at her pitiful form. I saw that her arm was cut. She bled easily. I smiled again, a snarl ripping through my chest.

"I guess you are wondering why I am here?" I questioned, crouching down over her body. She hissed at me and I growled again before lifting my foot and connected it against her face hard, making her head fall back and hit the concrete floor. "You do not hiss at your betters." I spat.

"I am your queen." She gasped, rubbing the blood from her lip.

"You are no queen." I said deadly. "You are simply a vampire girl that went power crazy and I don't like that." I told her.

"It isn't for you to decide-" She began to say before I gripped her hair in my hands and pulling her face a few inches away from my own.

I barred my fangs. "I am the second oldest vampire in this state; you better watch your tongue when speaking to me." To make my point, I reached into her mouth and gripped her tongue, pulling it hard and she shrieked as blood began to trickle out. "If I wanted to, I could be king. You have wronged me, Sophie-Anne."

"I did what I thought was best for this state." She growled.

I gripped her hair tighter in my hands, pulling her head to the side until I heard a snap of her bones. She cried out in pain and I basked in the sound of it. "You tried to have me kill myself. Did you really think that would work? Are you really that incompetent to understand my age? I know more than you, you pathetic excuse for a queen. Do not presume to think that you know what is best for this state. I have done nothing to you since Russell and yet you think you can try to get rid of me? Sophie-Anne, I will be the one getting rid of you."

She began struggling in my grasp and I laughed, gripping her hair tighter until she screamed and I smelt blood. I pulled her head back, until her eyes were pointed up in my direction, and her neck was curved in a sickly way.

"Now is really not the time to struggle." I pointed out.

I stood up, still holding her hair tightly in my hands. I turned and began to drag her across the room toward the group I came with. Her screams began to get on my nerves and half way there, I turned around and kicked her square in the chest, breaking her ribs in one quick movement; cutting off the annoying scream. I kept on, walking until I was a few feet from the group.

"Amelia, put the chains over the queen." I commanded.

Amelia reached over into her bag and pulled out silver chains that were linked, connected to where it looked like a spider web. She walked over to the queen and looked down at her with hate in her eyes.

"You deserve everything you're going to get." Amelia stated before throwing the silver over the queens body. Sophie-Anne began to writhe in pain, hissing, but it was coming out choked. I looked down and noticed that blood was seeping heavily from her mouth and I smiled again.

I let go of the queen's hair and she hit the ground with a thud and laid there as the silver began to eat away her flesh. Bloody tears ran down her cheeks but I didn't feel any remorse for what I was doing. The tears fueled me even more.

"Now my queen, you will tell me why you did this." I crouched next to her and waited.

Her eyes found mine and she narrowed them and attempted to spit on me. That I wouldn't take. I brought my hand back before connecting it against her face, dragging my nails across her flesh. A loud blow echoed through the room and another crunch of her bones.

"Answer me." I said calmly.

"You were in my way!" She rasped out. "You took what I wanted! Sookie was infatuated with you and I couldn't have it! If I couldn't have her, then you certainty of all people couldn't. I wouldn't allow it!"

I gripped her neck in my hands and pulled her up and snarled at her. "Sookie would have never been yours. She is not a possession."

The queen's eyes widened considerably. "So it is true. You fell in love with a human." She stated.

I smirked ever so slightly. "Does that surprise you?" She didn't answer. "Well, it does not matter; you won't live to tell anyone else." I gripped her neck tighter, hearing the bones begin to move under my clutches.

"Let. Go. Of. Me. Now." She gasped.

"Certainly." I replied.

I threw her away from me, sending her across the floor. The silver chains fell away. Her back hit the wall and another hiss escaped her lips, but I was next to her in no time. I leaned over her body.

"You have wronged me, you have taking Sookie's freewill and as long as you're alive, she cannot live without worry. I will not let my bonded feel threatened any longer."

I pulled out a silver knife and ran it over the skin of her cheek, watching the flesh begin to burn away. She gasped again and took a swing at my face. I moved back an inch and caught her fist with my left hand. I gripped her small fist in my grasp and squeezed until I heard all the bones break. She cried out again, and squirmed under me.

"Do not ever take a swing at a vampire that is much older than you. You would never connect anyway." I told her wisely; enjoying the fact that I was scolding her, teaching her before I ended her life. She would never get to work on her attitude anyway. That was the hilarious part.

"Go fuck yourself." She spat at me, her fangs snapping in my direction.

That was another thing I wouldn't tolerate, a degraded vampire snapping at me. I pulled back my fist and hit her again, breaking her fangs in one swift punch. She whimpered.

"I feel as if we already had that conversation, but just to make sure," I cleared my throat. "No sweetheart, _you_ go fuck _yourself_." I took the knife and stabbed into her stomach. I twisted the blade and watched her gasp out in pain.

"Tell me, why did you think of Compton for your mission to abduct Sookie?" She refused to answer. I shrugged as I twisted the blade up, getting another gasp from her. "You might want to answer me."

"He lived there before, he was good at what he did; procuring. The telepath seemed like an easy target, he would be able to get her with no problem."

"You were really wrong on that." I said to her, my lip curling back. "Sookie is a fighter and she only needed time to see what Bill Compton really was."

I pulled the blade from her stomach and waited calmly for her reply. She began to smile, blood oozing from her mouth as she did so. I growled.

"He will have her. It doesn't matter now, he will get her and she will be his child." Sophie-Anne coughed out a laugh.

I snarled from deep in my chest. I grabbed her shirt in my hand and lifted my fist back before connecting it to her face. I repeated the process and then again and again until I was satisfied. Sophie-Anne was nearly unrecognizable now as I snarled in her broken face, rewarding me with a frightened shudder from her.

"He will not get her and you know why?" I laughed and leaned down toward her ear. "I have a plan you see. We set up a plot, a plan to make it seem as if Bill killed you. Perfect plan is it not? We all know that you hate each other already. It was just a perfect solution for everything and once I kill you and blame it on Bill; I will be taking him to the summit to be tried. Of course it will turn in my favor and then I will kill him." Sophie-Anne's eyes narrowed. "Tell me, how does it feel to die for betraying one of your own?"

Again she wouldn't answer. "You truly have no idea how much enjoyment I will get out of ending your life, for my bonded." I gripped her body, throwing her into the corner. I was done playing, it was getting boring.

I stopped in front of Bill, noticing that his eyes were open. I couldn't help but smile tauntingly at him. I turned away, knowing that I couldn't touch him, yet. I pulled out a black leather glove from my pocket and slid it on my hand before grabbing the silver chains at my feet. I looked over at the group of allies and held out my hand for the stake. Amelia turned to it and began chanting. I knew what this chant was for, so my fingerprints wouldn't be on the stake.

I turned back toward the queen who was trying to stand up and I couldn't have that. I sped over to her, bringing my fist down on her knees and breaking both of them in one powerful punch. She screamed again. "Do you want to know what my bonded told me to tell you?" I cocked my head and waited for her answer.

Sophie-Anne's eyes were only on the stake that I held in my hands and I couldn't help but chuckle at her feared expression. I threw the chains around her again, this time over her head. She didn't react though; she just stared at the stake. She knew what was coming and that is what I wanted.

I gripped the stake harder in my right hand. I picked her up with my gloved hand and pushed her against the wall, her feet slightly dangling. Her eyes were wide with terror as tears began to flow faster down her cheeks. "My bonded, my Sookie, told me to tell you that you messed with the wrong girl and," I smiled, turning the stake over in my hands before gripping it tightly and holding it back. "Go to hell, where you belong."

I struck, quickly, forcing the stake through her body in one swift movement, turning my hand so the stake hit her heart. Her eyes went wide before she began to vomit blood. I dropped her to the floor as her body began to turn before it exploded.

I stood looking down at her form, or what was left of it with satisfaction. I leaned down, grabbing a thick amount of goo in my hands before I turned away and walked over to Bill's frozen body. His face was impassive but his eyes were open and I looked squarely into them.

A deadly voice that didn't sound like my own came from my mouth as I threw the blood on his clothes, on his face. "One down, one to go and I will make your death even worse than hers." I shoved the stake in his frozen hand and curled his fingers around the weapon.

I looked one last time over the room and smiled in victory. Yes, one down and one to go. I began to walk away from the scene and motioned for my allies to follow.


	44. Confusion for Bill

**Author's Note:** I know, I know, it's been a few days and all I came back with was not a very long chapter, but we are getting into the motions. This is a filler chapter, one that takes place before everything is settled. Drama and I mean a lot of drama is going to be happening now. Stick with me and you will have a really big rollercoaster ride.

Thank you for all your reviews! I feel like I am missing some readers though! I think it is because Fanfic has been acting up and not sending out updating messages to you all. Ugh! I am sorry for this mishap. Hopefully you still come and read the chapter. :)

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

**Amelia's POV:**

I couldn't get my hands to stop shaking, not because I just saw Eric brutally kill Sophie-Anne, queen of the Louisiana vampires and blah, blah, blah, but because the spell really did drain me down. I was strong enough to not let it show, but even with Pam's blood, I still felt brittle, breakable, and much too tired. I closed my eyes for a moment to regain the strength in my legs and make them move in the direction that I wanted to go. Pam's hand clasped on the small of my back and began ushering me away from the room where there was literally blood and goo splattered on the walls. Can someone explain to me why it looks like the vampire is vomiting before it dies? Never understood that concept.

Oh great, I'm rambling now.

I sighed, shaking my head to try and get at least a clear thought to come to mind. I had to reverse the spell now. That part isn't hard, but it drains you a bit further and right now, the room is already spinning. Never, ever, again will I do this spell. Now I know why it is forbidden.

"Smell that?" Pam said, sniffing the air to the left side.

I didn't want to breathe in anything, I already think my stomach is going to heave at it is. I am no pansy, but damn! Too tired, much too tired. I stumbled and Pam grabbed my waist.

"Tray is burning the security room." Eric nodded.

I looked over at the man of the hour and I noticed blood coating his hands, it also speckled across his face in drops of crimson; at least none was dripping on the floor. He looked proud, dominate and I had to agree with him. He definitely knows how to kick someone's ass. Remind me never to get on his bad side.

"We must head outside and hurry. Amelia, I know this is very difficult, but can you reverse the spell from one place?"

I looked at him to see if he was kidding. Nope, nothing showed except pure seriousness in its raw form. He wasn't demanding this of me; he was simply asking if I could; if I had the strength to do it. As I have said before, it is much easier than putting the spell up, so I knew I could do it, I just hoped my body held out.

"Yeah, of course I can." My voice came out strong, that was a good sign. Or I took it as a good sign and prayed to all that was flipping holy that I would be able to stand after this.

We turned the corner, heading down the hallway and there was smoke running out of the room in front of us. We passed it quick and I noticed Tray grabbing the tapes from the recorders, throwing them on the floor, smashing them with his boots, and then setting flames to it. Tray nodded to Eric, he had a smirk on his face as he looked over at our small group.

"Make sure when you go discover Compton that there is a vampire with you." Eric said, nodding his thanks to Tray. "You have done well. There will be money sent your way."

Tray nodded before he turned around and set the room on fire further. "Gotta put the fire out as soon as a vampire comes around this way, to make it look like Compton got here before I did and I was just trying to douse the flames." He stated, showing the fire extinguisher.

Again Eric nodded before moving on, past the room and down the hall to the main doors. I closed my eyes as I shuffled across the floor. My body hurt, my head was pounding, and I really wanted to throw up. Not much of a great day if you ask me.

We reached the doors and Godric grabbed the handle and forced the door open. I felt colder air from the breeze rush against my clammy face and I sighed with relief. It held back the urge to puke on my shoes at least.

I stood by the door, waiting for Eric to give me the green light to chant the spell away. A few minutes past, letting the fire do its job and destroy every bit of evidence that we were there before he turned and nodded curtly toward me.

I turned back to the door, stepping as close as I could to the threshold before I began my chant. My voice began to tremble as I felt the magic slip from my pours and move over and spread through the house. I targeted Compton, thinking of him, as I reached him first, just a few seconds before the others. I felt it.

I opened my eyes to see my vision blurred. I swayed where I stood before I saw darkness began to seep into my vision. I was going to pass out and all I could think was: 'Oh well, at least everything worked'. Then my vision died on me as I began to fall backwards and everything faded from sight.

* * *

**Eric's POV:**

"We have to go." I stated as Pam rushed to grab Amelia before flipping her up into her arms to carry. "Head back to the hotel."

Isabel, Pam, and Amelia raced off to the car and Godric and I took to the sky. I couldn't help but smirk internally. Sophie-Anne was dead by my hands and I enjoyed every moment of killing her. The look in her eye as the stake was rammed into her heart, I could never forget that moment. The moment her eyes dulled and drained to nothing. She was gone, never to mess with me or my bonded again.

The trees were coming into view as we flew past the buildings of the city, coming to the outskirts of town. It is the best view point and wait out the call that I knew would come rather soon. I was oldest Sheriff in our state, therefore I am duty bound to appoint the next heir, now we just have to hope that it will turn in our direction and the Ancient Pythoness will sway in our favor.

Everything has gone according to plan so far and I will not back down now. We are so very close, so close I can almost feel Bill's death on my hands. I smiled again as we raced off further into the night.

The parking lot to the hotel came into view and I landed before anyone else. I leaned back against the wall to my left, hidden in shadows. People might start to wonder why I am covered in blood. I folded my arms over my chest and waited.

Godric got there next, landing by my side and then sending me a smile. I smirked back lightly. We knew what we accomplished and he was giving me silent praise on how I went about it. Pam pulled up, looking over her shoulder as she did so. I rolled my eyes at my child, never a safe driver.

They hopped out of the car, Amelia had a trickle of blood coming down her lips; Pam had fed her again. I nodded before stepping away from the wall and walking over to them. I looked at Amelia. She was pale, but more stable than what we left in.

"Have a cellphone on you Amelia?" I asked.

"Yeah, but where is yours?" She said, pulling it out and offering me the device.

I didn't answer as I turned around and dialed Sookie's number.

"_Eric?" _Sookie's voice alone made me smile. She knew it was me, even though I used another phone.

"Yes, my lover." I answered.

"_Oh, thank god! I was so worried."_

"I told you everything would be alright." I answered, stepping into the small room.

"_I know, I know." _She replied and then waited. I knew what she wanted to hear.

"She is dead. The queen is not ever going to bother us again."

"_Good." _I could hear the smile in her voice.

"I have to go. We will be heading back when everything is discovered. We will be staying here in the queen's old home." I looked at the clock as I talked into the receiver. It was nearly three in the morning. "I will be heading back as soon as I can, but I need to take charge of the situation and I don't know how long that will take. I want you to be safe, lover."

"_I will be, Eric."_ She promised me and I sighed. I knew she was well protected, but I missed her and she knew that. _"I miss you too."_ I chuckled.

"Reading my mind?" I countered slyly.

She laughed. _"No feeling your love, your emotions. By the way, I love you too and you be safe as well."_

"I am always safe." I said. "I love you."

I closed the phone and turned around at the small group. Amelia had her hand out, waiting for the phone. I sighed before gripping the cellphone tighter in my hand and crushing it to pieces. I handed her back the scraps.

Amelia had wide eyes as she looked up at me. "You…broke my phone." She stated.

"I did, with good reason. I want to be safe and I don't want anyone to trace the call. I will buy you a new one." I turned away as she threw the broken phone into the trash by the bed.

"We have completed the first step, we have to wait for the call. I need a shower to get rid of the blood and scent."

Pam threw me a bag and I caught it without looking behind me. No doubt was it holding the clothes I asked her to pack last night. I walked into the small bathroom and sighed again. The room was dirty and the bathroom was just plain disgusting.

I rolled my eyes as I began to shed the clothes. Taking off the shirt that was coated to my skin, matted against my chest with the blood of the fallen queen. I tore off my pants before opening the door and chucking them outside in a small bundle on the floor.

"Burn them." I said leaning out the door before turning around and shutting it once more.

I looked in the mirror, noticing the blood splatters that were on my cheeks, forehead, my eyebrow, and the corner of my lips. I couldn't help but sigh. I haven't felt this calm in a long time. One of my greatest enemies was dead and I could be happy about it, but we had a long way to go.

I turned on the shower before stepping into scolding hot water; of course it didn't bother me. I needed to wipe all traces of the queen away. I grabbed the soap from the shower tray and set to work, wiping the blood from my chest, my hands, and my face. I watched the blood swirl down the drain, washing away the remains of the queen.

* * *

**Tray's POV:**

Everything is set. The tapes are all destroyed, everything is going smoothly.

I looked down the corridor, feeling a shifting in the air. The witch's powers are probably done. I turned and grabbed the fire extinguisher, popping the nozzle; I looked down the hall to see a vampire turning this way.

I smirk as I rush back into the room that is in flames. I hear the vampire bitch scream from behind me.

"W-what is going on here?" She yelled in my direction.

"I saw…" I spray in the one direction; the flames were getting to close. Whoa, close call! "I saw Compton coming from here, and then I saw the smoke!" Yeah, that's right, fake being scared, she will buy it.

"Oh, no. Our queen! What-" The vampire bitch fretted, stepping back away from the flames.

I finished with the flames, which took a bit longer than I expected; a few minutes. I looked around to see if anything was still working. Nope-everything was burned to a crisp. I turned to the vampire who hasn't moved. She looked pretty scared, but I didn't give a damn.

"Let's go. Compton is up to something if he was setting the room on fire."

"I do…smell him here!" She nodded her head fast. "Let's go, something is wrong!"

"Couldn't agree more." I nodded. The bitch was smelling things, but if she is convinced she smelled Compton here, then that is just another point for us.

I lead the way. The plan is going great.

* * *

**Bill's POV:**

My arms began to tingle. What? I blinked a few times, everything was blurry in my vision and I couldn't see anything. What the hell is going on? One minute I was fine and now-now I feel like I have been stiff for ages. Whatever this was, it screamed wrongness. With my vision otherwise not helping, I tuned into my other senses.

I took a deep breath and was assaulted with a smell that shouldn't be there. Any other day, I might be rejoicing at that stench, but not now. Clearly, this can't be happening! Finally my vision cleared and I blinked before opening my eyes.

I could feel my mouth drop and my eyes grew wide as I looked over what was in front of me. No, no fucking way! How is this possible? No, this should be impossible! I shouldn't have to even ask myself that question! What the fuck is going on? This...this..._this_! I growled unable to think of words. Of all times to…

The queen's remains lay before me, splashed against the walls, on the floor. My eyes began to twitch as I took in the scene before me. My right hand felt oddly heavy, but I gave no notice to it as I stepped forward, looking at the goo on the floor. No…no this…this can't be! How? Then it hit me and I shouldn't have had to think about it.

Eric…_Eric_! This screams the Viking!

Only then did I feel something sticky against my left hand and I examine it. Blood-the queen's blood is on my hands? I looked down at my shirt, her blood was everywhere! I grabbed my shirt and stared at it for a moment, trying to wrap my head around it. _Sick!_ I didn't think because there was simply no time to think! I threw my soiled hand into my pocket and pulled out my cellphone. I dialed the first number.

"Do not speak! I need you to keep an eye out on Fangtasia, if you see me, or anything out of the ordinary over the next few weeks, then something is wrong. You will need to get into Fangtasia during the day and break me free if it comes to that." I waited for a moment to hear the person's answer. I ended the call. If this was in fact Eric, which I am sure of, then I need to be prepared for the worse. He of all people will not kill me; I will get what I want.

I dialed the next number quicker.

"Change of plans. Something happened-DO NOT ASK QUESTIONS! You wanted to be a part of this, you want revenge? I am giving it to you! Now, at the vampire summit-yes, the place that everything will happen, look, I know I will be tried at the Summit. Something has happened and you need to get to the fuck around and get your people ready for what is to come. You plant the bombs the second day, the third day you will set them off. Get ready." I ended the call.

I affectively covered my ass for many possibly scenarios from the phone calls. No matter what happens, if my plan fails at the Summit, then the first phone call should get me out of anything that could happen. I will not die by Eric Northman's hands and oh, he will feel my wrath!

I looked back at the queen's leftover mess. I stepped forward, looking at a chain that seemed to be around her body before she died. He did this, he covered all the basics too! The chains will make it look like I weakened the queen and effectively ended her life! I growled out, he has fucked with me for too long and I will get him back. I. Will. Not. Fail!

I finally looked down to my hand that felt heavy and low and behold, I was correct on my assumption that someone wanted to make believe that I killed the queen because there, in my own hand, I was holding the stake that ended the queens life. I looked up at the sound of a gasp, and I saw a vaguely familiar were and Celine, a vampire, right behind him.

I dropped the stake and backed away. If I could just escape…

I looked toward the door left open as more vampires came in and looked at what was left of the queen before shooting me accusing eyes. I dashed to the door, but I didn't get far, pathetic vampires jumped on me, spearing me to the floor. I hissed out.

"You made the wrong mistake!" One vampire hissed around my neck.

"I didn't-" Was all I got out before the fucking were kicked me, hard in the mouth. I growled out, meeting his eyes with a death glare. I barred my fangs as my head hit the floor hard by a rather burly vampire.

Eric, I know this was him! Who else would have a motive to take out the Queen of Louisiana? The thought came to me then; everyone knows the queen and I had our differences, that is why all these vampires and weres think I have done this! I growled. Eric is the only one who would have been able to pull this off on such short notice, for his _precious_ Sookie! He will fucking pay for this! I will take his world away from him! I am not finished yet!


	45. Toying with a pathetic vampire

**Authors Notes:** Hello my dear readers! Here is another chapter.

This again is a filler, but a very good filler for you who think Billy boy needed some uh, Eric time. LOL. If you catch my drift, you will by the end of this chapter.

**Also:** _**I have started a new story! **_It is about Eric. It is OOC, something I have never done before. I have created a character named Sofia from my own imagination who will be starring as Eric's love interest. This is totally different from anything I have ever written before, simply because I love Eric and Sookie together, but I really liked this idea for a story and the girls from_ fangreaders_ convinced me to write it. I think it is a very good story and I know that it is hard to jump into a story when it isn't Eric and Sookie, but I would LOVE for you guys to check it out. You ladies, being my readers, are amazing and I wanted to hear what you thought of my writing skills. As I have said it is OOC, something I have never written before, so please take the time to at least check it out. Come on, give it a chance, you know you want to!

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

Read and review, you know the drill!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

**Tray POV: **

I turned my attention down to the ground at the vampire who was bleeding. Bill Compton, the reason we are doing all of this, or at least a part of the reason we are. I smirked slightly, catching his eye.

"I think he has a lot of explaining to do, doesn't everyone?" I turned to the vampires, some of them were mourning over the remains of the queen. That…is just sick.

"Yes!" The vampire bitch I walked in with screamed, looking down at Bill on the ground. She had left over blood tears in her eyes and down her cheeks. She musta' had a relationship with the queen. I flinched internally. "You will pay for your actions Bill Compton!"

I looked down in time to see Bill smash his cellphone. Hmm. Odd?

"Why did you do that vampire? Got somethin' to hide?" I sneered.

"No." He said simply. I wanted to rip out his throat. I hated his attitude. I kicked him again.

"Oh really?"

He nodded. "It was broken anyway. Nothing to hide anymore." He just fell into himself and gave evidence all at the same time. He knew it too, his eyes went wide. He opened his mouth to take it back, but I kicked it again.

"You sick man!" The vampire bitch screamed. "We must call the eldest Sheriff!"

I nodded, looking around at the group. They seemed to agree on all parts. "Who is the oldest Sheriff?" I asked, like I didn't already know. Pfft!

"Eric Northman." The woman told me. She grabbed a cellphone from another male vampire before dialing his number.

* * *

**Eric POV: **

I threw on my new clothes before stepping out of the bathroom. Everyone was sitting around the TV and I looked at what they were watching. It was the news and it stated that Sophie-Anne was dead. Hmm. People work fast.

I moved over and grabbed my cellphone as it started to ring. I picked it up and sighed before I answered the call.

"I've already seen. It is all over the news. One of the vampires there must have spilled the information. There is nothing we can do to cover it up. I am on my way." I said into the phone before shutting it.

I turned to the group who all stood up at the same time. "I have to go alone. It will be suspicious if I take you with me. Godric, they do not know you are alive, we need to keep that information to ourselves for right now."

He nodded at me but didn't say a word.

I waited for another half hour to make it seem like I wasn't already in the vicinity. I left the hotel and flew above the trees and out toward the mansion. I took my time, flying slower than I normally would, to make it look believable.

Finally I touched ground and I looked at the two spots where the guards used to stand. I swept my eyes across the ground to see if there was any trace of them and I smiled when there was none. I stepped through the threshold of the house and began down the hallway.

I came in full view of the scene I had left behind not too long ago. The blood was splashed against the walls, on the floor. There were vampires who were mourning for our lost queen and all I could do was smile inside. I caused this and I was getting away with it. Poor Billy boy wasn't though. I looked to my left where a burly vampire sat on his back while Tray stood over top of him.

"Oh, Billy boy you have created quite a mess for yourself." I stalked over to him and knelt by his head. "You realize you have been caught killing the Queen of Louisiana." I shook my head in mock horror.

He snarled at me, his eyes bright as flames and I smirked at him as I saw hatred behind those eyes. "I did not! You…" He started before I gripped his hair and dragged him to his feet, the vampire that was on his back off slid off.

"You have been caught in the act Bill. You deserve punishment." I snarled in his face.

"Yes, yes he does!" I looked over my shoulder to see a rather young vampire, Celine was her name. "Punish him for what he has done!"

I smirked at Bill. "He will be tried for his acts. We will take him to the vampire summit." I stated.

Bill didn't look shocked; I wasn't expecting him to find that information so. He was pissed off, that was for sure. I chuckled so low that no one would be able to hear but him. He snarled in my face, his fangs dropping down. I let mine run down as well, taunting him.

"Do you not want to be tried? I could kill you now for the queen, though I wouldn't want to face the consequences for it. You are not worthy enough." I paused. "But if you think you are big enough, man enough; growl at me again."

He did, he hissed out. Oh, I would enjoy this. I smiled deadly before dragging my fist back and slamming it into his face. His head snapped back and cracked the wall behind him in a loud sickening crack.

"Now, now, mind your elders Bill Compton." I said.

"You will not get away with this." Bill whispered after spitting blood from his mouth. He said it so low for only me to hear and for that, I decided to repay him in kind.

"I already did." I told him before pulling back and holding his neck in place as he started to thrash around in my grasp.

"Lock him in the cellar. He will wait there until the summit." I said to the vampires who stepped up next to me.

Celine came over to me and gripped my hand in hers. "Thank you, Eric. You have taken charge of the situation."

"I am eldest Sheriff, it is my duty." I answered.

"Will you become our king?" Her eyes sparkled up at me. I knew that look all too well.

I gently slid my hand from her grasp and looked down at her with a small smile. She looked confused by my actions. "Forgive me, but I am bonded and no, I do not want to be king."

"You, Eric Northman, bonded?" One of the vampire males hollered from the back of the room. I smiled again.

"Yes, in fact I am. I have reasons as to why Bill killed the queen. You see, I know the queen and she was very fond of my bonded. My bonded belonged to Bill first, her name is Sookie Stackhouse." I answered.

The female gasped down at me. "You mean…the…"

"The queen has confided in you?" I raised an eyebrow.

If she could have blushed, she would have. "You see, I was very close to the queen. Speaking of which, we need…we need to contact Hadley."

"Ah." I said, I forgot about her. I didn't let it show on my face though. "You go call her and tell her to call Sookie. My bonded knows of what has happened tonight. She will be able to console Hadley."

"Of course." She bowed to me before turning.

"I have considered a vampire that will love to take the place as queen. She is very worthy of the throne. I do not just pick off a whim. Of course, the Ancient Pythoness will need to make it official. Her name is Isabel, she is from Texas."

"Oh yes, I know that Isabel. She was Godric's second." The burly vampire from before nodded.

"Yes, she is reliable." I answered before turning away. "I will be staying here until everything is sorted out. I will send for my child and Isabel to come here, but right now I need a few words with Compton."

I headed down concrete stairs before coming to rest on the landing. I slipped on gloves, just in case anything should happen. I looked over at Bill who was chained to the wall, his shirt was discarded and the chains already were burning into his skin. I listened for any intruders as I walked over to him silently.

I smirked widely, shoving my hands in my pockets before coming to rest a few feet away from his form. "You know Bill, silver looks great on you."

"You…will not…" He spoke slowly, looking rather tired.

I sighed out. "We covered this before. I just got away with it and there is nothing you can do." I paused before stepping a few inches closer. "I heard your plan to turn Sookie into a vampire."

His head snapped back up and he growled in my face but made no comment.

I smiled. "To bad that isn't going to happen." My taunting smile fell and I became serious. "She will never be yours again."

Bill's head slipped down once more. "I…will have her. There is…nothing…you can do."

I couldn't take it, I lost my temper. I grabbed his throat, slamming his body against the wall before grabbing the silver in my hands. I shoved the silver against his throat and got an inch away from his face. I snarled, brandishing my fangs for him to see.

"When it comes to Sookie, I am very protective as you can see." I slipped the chains tighter around his neck and I basked in his yelp of pain. "You will be careful of what you say in front of me. I cannot hurt you more than I have already done…yet." I paused, dropping the chains and stepping back with a leering smile. "But don't worry Billy boy, that day is coming and it is coming soon. You will feel my wrath."

I stepped backward toward the stairs, my eyes still holding his. I showed promise in my gaze. I stopped for one second, because a conversation I had with Sookie a few nights ago seemed to come in out of nowhere.

"Release your child." I said sternly.

Bill's tired head snapped up once more and he stared at me dumbly.

"Release. Your. Child." I repeated.

"No." He stated simply.

I took no time in stepping in front of him again, grabbing the chains to only see him wince. "I said release her or I will kill you now and suffer the consequences."

Bill's eyes met mine, before closing his and going into his child-maker bond. "Jessica Hamby…as your maker, I release you."

I smiled and dropped the chains. "You made the right decision; she will learn what you were too incompetent to teach her."

I left him seething in my direction. I had no intention to kill him at that time, but he fell for it. Giving into fright as any weak vampire like he is would. I saw Tray leaning on the corner of the door as I walked out.

"He crushed his cellphone." Tray said lightly.

"I see. The vampires here will keep an eye on him. There is nothing we can do as of now anyway. There is no way to check who he called." I answered before keeping on my path.

I grabbed my phone from my pocket and dialed Sookie. I quickly entered a room and shut the door behind me. No one would hear me now.

"Eric." She said so brightly, so lovingly.

"Well, hello lover." I answered her. She giggled. "Your cousin will be calling."

"Hadley?" She questioned.

"Yes, she came back to the queen I am guessing."

"Oh, well I'll make sure she is ok." Sookie paused. "I really, _really_ miss you Eric." Her voice became seductive and I closed my eyes.

"Hmm. How much do you miss me?"

"Very much." She answered.

"Enough to do what young humans call as 'phone sex'?" I heard her gasp. My wife, so modest.

"Eric!" She complained.

"You know you want me."

"I do. So hurry up and get home." Her voice sounded sad and I pushed love through the bond.

"I will be back before you know it, but my lover, I must go for now. I will call you later, Godric and Amelia will be coming home tonight, but Pam and Isabel are staying."

"Alright. I love you." She whispered.

"As I you." I said.

I called Pam next explaining to her the situation. Godric would fly back to Shreveport quickly, taking Amelia in his arms. Pam wasn't too excited about that, but she let it go.

I sat back on the bed in the room I picked for my conversations. There was still so much more to go, but we are getting off on a good start.

_And, I really enjoyed kicking Compton around and making him squirm. _


	46. I missed this

**Author's Notes:** Hello my dear and humble readers!

To start this off, I must say that I missed you ladies! *hugs*

We are getting toward the end of this story in such a hurry now! Wow, I can't believe there won't be too many chapters left. We still have awhile to go, (I haven't written any more chapters to see how many there are left, so I can't be positive how many chapters there are still to go) but we are getting toward the end of the story. Don't worry though, there is going to be a sequel, I promise you that now! (Yes! That was a spoiler alert!) :P

**Also:** I would really love you guys to check out my other story; Fairytale. If you want to try something different then come on down that way. It is an OC of Eric and another girl. (I created her.) I really like the story idea and I would love for you all to check it out. Again, I know how different it will be, with it not being necessarily about Eric and Sookie, but please if you have time, go check out at least the first chapter and tell me what you think! Here, I will give you the summary for Fairytale.

**Summary for Fairytale**_**: **__I was sent to protect Sookie, a fairy like myself. Little did I know that I would stumble across my knight once more. My name is Sofia, a half fairy princess that fell in love with Eric so long ago. How much would this encounter haunt me?_

So there you see, this is no 'hating on Sookie' kind of story. I promise you that. If I hated Sookie, then I wouldn't have True Desires right? I wanted to try something different and I really want you guys to at least check it out for me. You are awesome readers and I want to see what you guys think of my own character, from my own imagination. If I am a good enough writer to even come up with a character. Give it a chance, you know you want to!

**Thanks:** I wanted to thank you again for all of your support with this story. You guys are so amazing with your reviews and guess what? We are almost to 1000 reviews! Wow! Just totally amazing and fantastic! Thank you guys and I hope you are still with me. I feel like I lost some readers and that makes me incredibly sad. :(

And again, thanks to: **krystal214**, who helped me with the direction of this story! You are amazing!

**Read and Review:** You know the drill!

Well until next chapter…

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO—SharaMoon

* * *

**Eric's POV:**

Time seemed to be winding down now. Bill was still locked in the cellar of the fallen queen's mansion. He has been unusually quiet about the whole thing, which got me thinking. Who could he have been able to call? Tray said he broke his phone. All of the questions led back to what motive he had for doing so. I sent Pam on a mission to figure such things out.

"Eric, I couldn't find anything, it was a blank trail." Pam said, entering the room with me. She closed the door behind her.

That was bad news. "Nothing at all?"

"No, the numbers he called were untraceable. The lady I glamoured said this happens at times. It happens when a phone doesn't link back to a specific person or address. They used pre-paid phones and got rid of them, most likely." She huffed a sigh and sat down next to me.

"That is bad news, Pam." I turned to look at her. "We must keep our eyes open for anything strange then. Compton could be up to something, though I have no idea as to what it could be."

Pam nodded. "He doesn't have friends."

"No, I would agree, but he has acquaintance. All the same, we must get this done. We will put this as urgent when we get to the summit. We will be seen immediately."

"You really think this is going to work, Eric?" Pam nearly whispered. "I don't want anything to go wrong."

"Nor do I Pam; that is why we need to keep focused on the faults at hand. We will push up the trial to the first night when we get there."

I looked over in time to see her wringing her hands together. I haven't been taking care of my child as much as I used to. I noticed that right now, when we were alone. She was the one that I could trust with anything, and she was worried. I threw my arm around her and cradled her to my chest and I heard her sniff lightly.

"We have been through a lot together haven't we?" I said lightly, placing a kiss on her head.

Pam nodded. "Yes we have."

"We will get through this, Pam."

She sighed. "I worry about Sookie, almost as much as you do. She is a part of this…_family_ now. I know how thin of a line we are walking Eric and I just want everything to turn out okay."

I smirked into her hair, gripping her shoulder tighter. "You're worried about Amelia too?"

Pam looked up for a mere second before looking down again. Very slowly, very quietly she whispered. "Of course I do. She is coming to the summit with us and I worry that I won't be able to watch over her every second. I feel like I have an anxiety attack every time I think of her in danger. I'm worse than you, if you can believe that."

"My child, you love this human?" I asked, knowing the answer already.

Pam stiffened slightly but she left out a breath of air. "Yeah, I do. You happy now? You rubbed off on me."

I laughed slightly, pulling her away to look at her seriously. "Pam, you need to think positive on this. No matter what happens, we will all come out of this in one way or another."

Pam nodded and smirked slightly. "You have so much ego."

"Confidence." I corrected.

"Yeah alright." She rolled her eyes and stood. There was a light knock on the door and she went to retrieve it. Isabel and Celine walked in smiling.

"I really think I am going to like you as queen." Celine smiled at Isabel.

"Thank you, young one. I will enjoy being here." Isabel patted Celine's back slightly.

"Eric, do you think she will be honored as queen at the summit?" Celine asked, hope clearly in her voice.

"Of course I do. She is the best." I nodded to Isabel.

"Leave us now." Isabel said to Celine, who nodded and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

"We have been here in the mansion for four days. I think everything is going smoothly. The vampires in this court are starting to adore you, Isabel." I said.

"Yes, I have that effect." She said lightly, smiling just a bit.

"Have there been any stories of Compton and the fallen queen?"

"Not really. Everyone knew that they didn't see eye to eye on most cases. None of these vampires have really been confided by Sophie-Anne. She has not told them that she wanted to take Sookie, she was keeping that hidden from most."

I nodded my acceptance of this news, which was very good for us. "That means none of them knew of Compton's mission to Bon Temps, except for Hadley. The queen was very fond of her. There were rumors that Sophie-Anne was going to make Hadley her child."

"Yes, that is what the vampires in this court said. That Sophie-Anne was going to make Hadley a vampire. It is good news that none of them know of Bill's mission though. Some, like Celine, knew of Sookie but they didn't think anything of it. Sophie-Anne kept most of her agenda hidden from her own court."

"That is what it seems. This is rather good news for us." I smirked. "I will be heading back tonight; it has been far too long since I have seen my lover. You two must stay here and make sure nothing happens until the summit."

The girls nodded.

"Tell Amelia I will be calling tonight." Pam sighed. "I miss my little witch."

I smiled and grabbed Pam for one last hug. I am not very known to be very hands on with others, but she is my child and I could still feel her worry. Pam cradled herself into my chest and her arms went around my waist.

"Remember Pam, confidence." I whispered.

"Yeah, yeah, I got you." She said exasperated.

I nodded to Isabel, gave Pam one last look, and then I was off. I hit the main entrance and saw Tray standing there, watching guard.

"You leaving?" He said, throwing his cigarette on the ground.

"Yes, keep an eye on Bill for me will you? Don't let Pam go down. She would love to play with him and we can't have that right now."

Tray smirked and nodded.

I stepped forward and launched myself into the sky, heading toward our safe house. Yes, it has been much too long since I have been with my lover. I shall show her just how much I missed her.

The summit was in two days' time. The time seemed to be flying by so quickly that I really haven't noticed. Our plan, which seemed to be going smoothly, was working to our advantage as I have planned. In two days' time, I will be able to get my hands around Bill and make him pay for all of the things he made Sookie go through. I would enjoy torturing him before I killed him; though I wanted him dead at the same time. I could put off his death because a little _fun_ never hurt anybody.

I touched the ground outside of the house and I smiled as Sookie peeked out of the living room curtains. I missed that smile.

* * *

**Sookie's POV:**

I could feel him getting closer and I found myself relaxing into the couch more. I smiled at my family and friends. Amelia and Godric got back four nights ago. Amelia had high spirits and I felt stupid for even worrying about her in the first place. Godric was the same, he was very proud of Eric. I was too if I was being honest.

Of course, I didn't want to even have to go through this, but it was inevitable. Eric took charge of the situation and he is fighting for what we want; our own piece of happiness, even if it doesn't last forever. I stifled a groan. I want him to be here now! Why couldn't he just pop to places like Claude, Claudine, Niall, and I could? Oh yeah! I am getting better at the teleporting. I have been practicing a lot while Eric was away and I was getting quite good with my powers. I successfully teleported across the room the night Godric and Amelia got home. That was such a good feeling for me, to feel successful. Niall seemed to be proud of me anyway, saying I was learning so fast.

I felt Eric's presence then and shivers slid over my body. I looked to the window and immediately ran to it, throwing open the blinds and pulling back the curtain. I looked at my Viking who was smiling in my direction. I would never get over this feeling. Every time I see him, my lover, it would take my breath away.

I ran to the door and yanked it open. Eric walked casually to the house, but I was in too much of a hurry. I ran fast, throwing myself up into his arms and planting my lips against his in heated need. I needed this contact. I missed it far too much.

I came out for air, breathing in deeply as I looked over his beautiful face. His lips were pulled up in a smile, his hair was slightly ruffled, and his eyes were sparkling just for me.

"Did you miss me?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Of course, my lover." He put his lips back to mine, gripping my back tighter in his hands.

"Hmm. I don't believe you." I narrowed my eyes playfully.

"No?" Eric raised an eyebrow.

"No." I repeated.

"Hmm. Let me show you how much I missed you." Eric whispered seductively, his lips falling to my neck. I felt his teeth graze my jugular and I shivered again.

"I think that would be lovely and very much_ needed_." I whispered into his ear, before pulling his face back up to mine.

We were moving then, so fast that I couldn't see anything but blurriness of the night. Eric's lips never left mine as they nipped, tugged, sucked, and pulled. I groaned out, not caring if anyone heard. We shifted and I noticed that. Going up the stairs was the first thought I had, but that didn't last long. I felt by back hit the bed below me and then Eric was there, leaning over my form.

He smiled down at me, looking over my body as if he has never seen it. I blushed as he grabbed my clothes and shredded them in his hands.

"Eager are we?" I repeated his words from before.

Eric smirked but said nothing. His lips lowered to my breast and after that I didn't speak either. He pulled my left nipple into his mouth and I made a choking sound from the pleasure of something so simple. I missed his touches.

Eric pulled back long enough to go to the other breast, sliding that one in his mouth and sucking hard before letting it go and flicking it with his tongue. I groaned out as I felt his hands slip between my thighs. One digit, two, three; fit perfectly into my core as he pumped slowly, watching my face. I panted from the contact and bucked against his fingers.

"It has been too long." Eric whispered as he pulled his fingers out of me before licking them clean.

"Couldn't agree more." I answered.

"Really?" Eric said, standing up and pushing off his pants.

"Really, now get your glorious Viking ass over here now." I told him, leaning up and grabbing his hand. I giggled as he fell on top of me; that was until I felt him at my entrance. I looked up at him and smiled softly. "I really missed you." I whispered.

"Me too." He answered before pushing in.

My back arched off the bed and I fisted the sheets. My nerve endings came alive and I groaned out once. Eric was still on top of me, looking at my reaction. I panted, meeting his gaze with my heated one. I couldn't believe he could make me feel this alive. It hasn't been too long since he was gone, but until now it felt like an eternity. How did I last without him with me, _in _me? It really didn't matter after Eric started moving again.

His pace was slow and it was torture, but _loving _torture; I enjoyed it. He pulled out slightly and I whimpered a chocking sob for him to come back to me. He chuckled before pushing back in, moving at a pace I could keep up with. As he thrust into my core, I met his advancements with my own. I rolled my hips in time and met his hips in stride.

Eric leaned over and forced my right leg above his shoulder before entering deeper. I moaned as he pushed in and out quicker. His eyes held mine with so much intensity that I couldn't possibly look away. Too long, much, much too long. Never again will I go a day without being with him.

He turned his head to my thigh that was thrown over his shoulder and started nipping slightly with his half extended fangs and I cried out from the sensation. Everything was hot, as if I was aflame. His pumps never ceased and he increased the speed. I could feel everything he felt, as if he opened the flood gates of emotions. He let his pleasure seep into the bond and just from feeling everything he felt, I came and I came hard.

I was still trembling and I looked up at Eric who was chuckling slightly from my reaction.

"Jerk." I smirked at him.

"You loved it." He pushed in deeper, sending my eyes rolling back into my head. He repeated the process, hitting the right spot each time he pushed in. I groaned out, forcing myself to move. I shoved against his chest until he gave way and flipped us over.

I straddled his waist and pushed down on him. Eric's groan in my ear was victory and I kept pace with his bucking. I rolled my hips slightly and drank in his expressions. His eyes were soft, slightly drooped and I could see his fangs peeking out behind his lips every time he moaned for me.

I picked up the pace when his hands came down on my hips. Eric helped me along and I rocketed against him in a hurry. I felt the coiling start in my stomach again; I could feel it for Eric as well. I missed this so much. I felt something slide down my cheeks and Eric immediately sat up and cradled me to his chest.

He never stopped pumping into my core, but his pace became slower. I found myself looking into his eyes as his one hand came up and wiped the moisture from my cheek. He leaned over and kissed the other wet side before pulling back and smiling my smile. I forced myself closer, rolling my hips against his. His manhood was pulsing inside of me; I could feel it so intensely.

I put my lips on his and ran my tongue over them. His mouth opened and I took my chance, running mine against his. Eric twisted us on the sheets until we were lying on our sides. Our faces were inches apart, my leg was hitched over his hip, and he was rocking into me a little quicker.

"You will never leave again." I panted, meeting his eyes squarely.

"Never." He promised. "I've missed this too much." He smirked.

Eric's hand came down on my spine and I felt every little touch. Sparks seemed to fly with every touch of his fingertips. I was alive and I was with him, in our bed, in our house again.

He moved faster now, picking up speed as we both were close. His hand that was on my back moved to my hip to hold me in place as he slid in and out of my body quicker, bringing moans and half sobs from my chest. I put my head on his chest and kissed every inch I could reach.

I felt the coil snap for both of us and I screamed in ecstasy. I gripped his back hard as his thrust only became wilder as he ran out his orgasm. I whimpered as he filled me, becoming sensitive, but I wouldn't let go, nothing would ever make me let go of him; my lover.

I smiled, meeting his relaxed gaze. "Welcome home."

Eric chuckled before grabbing my chin and tilting my head up for a kiss.

"I love you." He murmured against my lips.

"As I you." I answered, cradling myself into his chest.


	47. Traveling and laughs

**Author's Notes:** Hello, hello readers!

Alright, so here we are; another chapter to True Desires. We are getting closer and closer to the end now! *sigh*

So I am not going to take up too much time with this A/N, because I am really, really not feeling good today and I hate to write for my other story as well.

So enjoy this chapter!

Read and Review!

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

Two days; two days that went by so suddenly, so rapidly that I hardly noticed them passing. I spent most of my time curled up next to Eric, wanting and needing to be close to him. Something inside me felt off, but I couldn't pinpoint exactly what I was feeling. Anticipation? No, I really don't think that was the feeling. Excitement? Maybe, just a little bit of that. Nervousness? Yes, I was definitely nervous and it was hard to really explain reasoning for it.

We would be going to the summit and then we would be granted permission to take Bill back and kill him or do whatever we see fit. I really didn't know what to make of that. I wasn't feeling bad for him, far from that, I was feeling _excited_. I want him to meet his death for the crap he caused me, for the things he has done to me, but I want to be the one to end his life. Does that make me a bad person? I am not a regular girl anyone, I realize that and to my utter surprise, I _am_ meeting Eric half way to vampire. I know I am, just by my cryptic thoughts.

It's disheartening, as I was explaining before because I still have this _feeling._ I can't explain it, nor do I really want to. I don't want to open that emotion up, because it simply…frightens me. Something is getting close, or maybe I am just nervous for the whole trial and all that. But why doesn't it feel like that? Like that isn't the answer to those questions?

Eric didn't want me around Bill and I couldn't blame him. He promised me that he would take care of him when the time comes, but I wanted to do this. He didn't think it was safe, and he simply just doesn't want me to do something of that magnitude. I've killed before, but I have never killed anyone that I 'used' to love. Eric was kind in that aspect, but all the same, I felt nothing for the sick man anymore and I wouldn't feel an ounce of guilt if and when I did end his life.

We have been busy the last two days. When Eric and I weren't happily together, secluded in our own room, he was taking charge. Calling and talking to Pam and then talking to everyone in the house. Niall and the rest of my family wouldn't be going, they couldn't. Niall could go, but most vampires don't even know the Fae exist anymore and they simply wanted to stay out of it. He promised to be close though, just in case anything were to happen. I felt a bit of comfort in that.

Jason on the other hand, left after Eric got back the first night. He wanted to get back to work and explain to everyone that he wasn't dead or anything like that. Eric agreed, telling Jason to not tell anyone where he has been. He also put money into Jason's account, a great sum of money if I am to be correct. I bid my brother goodbye, hugging him tightly and thanking him for listening to me and staying with us here. I remember gripping him tightly as if I would never see him again. I guess it was out of habit, but that little bit of information stuck into my head and I have no idea why.

Barry was excited for Isabel and said that he was going to be moving in with her at the mansion when she becomes queen. I think there is something going on between them, but Barry was getting better with his mind reading, so he shut me off quite a few times when I would catch Isabel's image in his head. He would give me an impish grin and go about other things that needed to get done. I was happy for him and I was glad he was going to be closer. I would have a friend that understood what I went through.

Amelia was excited, chatting with Pam on what to pack for this trip. Seeing as there were hardly any threats anymore, with Bill being locked up and the queen killed, we went on a trip to the mall. Eric followed along, of course. He wouldn't let me out of his sight, but that was ok and I enjoyed holding his hand and going through the stores as if it was something we do every Friday night. We got quite a few outfits, Amelia's clothes were a bit skimpy on her part and hey, I didn't call them skimpy. She did. Amelia came right out and asked, 'Are my clothes skimpy enough? I want to give Pam a run for her money.' We all smiled at that and went about our business. Little did other people know that we had; three fairies, two vampires, two telepaths, and a witch walking around from store to store. I guess we just looked like one big happy family.

It wasn't that easy though, some of the smiles were forced and we all knew that. There was still so much more we had to do and I was afraid of that and there was that little nagging urge again as I thought back on what we did the last two days. That thing in the pit of my stomach, like an alarm going off; I tried to ignore it until it faded.

Eric and Godric stayed together a lot, coming up with things that would need to be said and I didn't get into it. Vampire politics was something I simply didn't understand and wouldn't want to say the wrong thing at the wrong time and look like a complete dork, so I stayed out of it.

Amelia and I were packing everyone's bags for the trip; we have been for the last day. Eric and Godric were still asleep for the day, but the night was fast approaching, so we had to hurry. Barry even decided to help after he packed away his clothes again, that he brought here with him. Amelia and I took care of our clothes, Pam's and Isabel's. Barry helped pack Godric's bag. I stuck to Eric's, not really sure if he would enjoy anyone else touching his clothes.

We were done, finally, and there was nothing else we could do other than bid each other good luck and hope for the best outcome. I had confidence though, even through that nagging alarm. We would be granted to get Bill, I knew we would but I just couldn't stop thinking of all the possibilities.

We would be driving to the mansion tonight to meet up with Pam and Isabel. It was going to be weird for me to be in the same building as Bill, but I really didn't think much more of it when Eric came down the stairs, grabbing me in his arms for a tight hug and a kiss on my forehead. He didn't let go of my hand as he led me into the living room and looked around at the family.

"We all know what we have to do." Eric started, casting glances at everyone that surrounded us. "Niall, Claudine and Claude will be staying in a hotel a few blocks away, if anything should arise." He sighed. "I thought of Godric on the whole and he will be coming along on this trip. He will also be staying hidden for the time being, staying with Niall. We aren't ready to bring him out again, being alive or as alive as any vampire could be." He grinned at his maker. "It's for the best."

"Sookie, Amelia, Barry and I will be heading to the mansion tonight to meet up with Pam and Isabel, from there, tomorrow morning; we will be getting on a plane. Since Godric is able to go into the sun, he will be going out with them. They will teleport to the hotel they will be staying at and wait for word on how we are progressing." Eric paused again, looking down at me. "We have moved the trial up to urgent, I have called this in." That was something I didn't know. "It will be best if we do this quickly, given the authority to do what we need to do with Compton and also about Isabel becoming queen. I have confidence that we will succeed. We can't leave the summit until the four days are up though. So we will have to keep Bill on lock down for as long as we are there."

"Why do we need to stay four days?" I asked.

"Simply because it is required of all vampires to stay the duration of the summit." Eric told me. "Are there any questions?"

No one said anything as we looked around. Niall was smiling brightly along with Amelia, who was looking over her pink dress that she threw on. I smiled too, simply because I felt like draining the seriousness of this conversation.

Eric gripped my hand tighter in his and he nodded to the group. He pulled me along as he went over to Godric. "You be careful, don't be seen."

"My child, I will not fail you in this." Godric laid his hand on Eric's shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze before letting it drop back to his side.

"Then everyone should be ready for this. We will call as soon as we reach the mansion tonight and then before we head to coffins for the day as we travel. Stay alert, no matter what." Eric nodded to the group before picking me up bridal style. I giggled, slapping his chest as his heroic move and he smiled at me, hugging me closer to him. I laid my head on his chest and let him carry me to his car.

We didn't opt for the corvette; we wouldn't have room for everyone. No, Eric bought an Escalade for this Journey, which was a short journey anyway. I thought it was rather unneeded but he simply told me that money was no issue and he would rather drive in style than go with something uglier. I let it slide, by shaking my head and getting into the car.

Amelia and Barry hopped in the back and strapped themselves in. I took the passenger seat and gripped Eric's hand and held it in my own. He smiled at me before starting up the car and heading toward our destination.

"Oh shoot!" Amelia snapped her fingers. "Barry, reach in the back and grab my purse. I threw it back there."

"This one?"

"No, the one with pink flowers on it." She said, turning in her seat.

I raised a questioning eyebrow at Eric, who merely shrugged at them before turning his eyes to the road. I turned around in my seat to see Amelia and Barry turned around with their butts in my direction, shifting and throwing bags around.

"Amelia, I have no idea what bag you are looking for." Barry said, picking up a small tote and casting Amelia a look.

"Barry, it is very simple. It's a girly bag, with pink flowers!" She said. "Your arms are longer than mine; maybe it fell toward the back of the trunk."

"Yeah, yeah." He grumbled, pushing himself further into the back. "No Amelia I don't see…wait! I think this is it!"

He held up a pink bag with even deeper pink flowers on it. I giggled, shaking my head. Well at least they can make the seriousness of this trip go down the drain. I enjoyed that, their grumbling, it put me in an ease of calm.

"Yeah! That's it! Throw it here!" She squealed.

"Amelia," He grunted. "What the hell do you have in this? It weighs a ton!"

"A bunch, no a galore, of makeup Barry." She said back, reaching her hands out to drag the bag toward her.

"You really need all that makeup?" He asked, setting back in the seat.

"Of course I do! All girls need their own cosmetic bags and crap."

"No, I just think you're a pack rat." He grumbled.

"Barry the bellboy, you take that back!" She mocked a gasp.

"No, no I don't think I will." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"You better!" She chastened him.

"Fine, fine. I am sorry I called you a pack rat-"

"Thank you."

"-Even though, that's what you are."

"Hey!" She punched his arm.

"_Ouch!"_ He said, rubbing his bicep.

"Well, I thought I punched lightly."

"Learn your strength woman!" He laughed.

I giggled and they both shot me a glance and grinned.

"You two are hilarious." I said between laughs.

"Yeah, we are a riot alright." Amelia said, leaning over to fix up her makeup. "You think Pam will jump my bones as soon as we reach the mansion?"

Eric chuckled. "She would love to, but I gave her strict orders not to. We all need our strength if something should happen."

"You are still having mad sex with Sookie…" Amelia said, crossing her arms. I blushed slightly.

"There is a difference. For one, I am pledged to my lover and two, I am far older than Pam; therefore I am stronger and can handle much more than she."

"Party pooper." Amelia grumbled.

"Don't worry Amelia, if you can't have sex, then neither will I." I said and Eric shot me a look of incredibility. I laughed.

"Suck that, Eric!" Amelia joked. "Wait, wait, I take that back. You won't be able to suck anything, because Sookie said you couldn't."

Amelia wasn't afraid of Eric and when that statement would have pissed Eric off, if it was anyone else, he wouldn't get mad at Amelia. She has gained his respect for what she has done and also because she is Pam's lover.

"Amelia, if you don't take that back, I will make sure Pam will never be able to suck anything on your body." Eric smiled faintly, but Amelia thought he was serious. "I can order Pam to never, ever do that again."

"Y-You can't!" She whined.

"I can." He said.

"Fine, fine. Getting all touchy…I take it back Eric Northman, Viking vampire, Sookie's lover." She rolled her eyes and went back to putting more makeup on, mumbling about 'not getting sex' and 'Im going to die from lack of sex.'

I laughed again and settled back in the seat, smiling over at Eric who shook his head.

"This is definitely going to be the strangest summit I have been to." He commented, casting me a grin. "Two telepaths, a vampire and a witch in a car-"

"Sounds like the bad start to a joke." I put in before he could finish, giggling when he chuckled at my comment.

"Heading to the mansion of the fallen queen, the one I killed." He looked at me and then back to the road. "We definitely know how to arrive in style."

"Are you talking about the car?" I asked.

"No, I wasn't, but the car is a nice touch. No, I was talking about the strange gathering we have."

"They are all trustworthy." I answered, smiling and sinking back into the seat.

"I don't doubt that." He answered, not taking his eyes off the road. "Still strange that I have…"

"Friends?" I supplied.

He grinned. "Yes, I guess I could call them friends."

"Of course you can, Eric!" Amelia hollered from the back, giggling as she punched Barry in the arm again.

"Dude, _ouch_!" Barry chuckled.

"Oops, my hand _slipped._" Amelia shot back.

I laughed again, gripping Eric's hand tighter in my own. Eric shook his head, but he had a secretive smile on his lips as he looked out of the windshield, driving toward our destination. That smile brought one to my face, a small lingering one and I thought to myself…

_You're not alone anymore Eric, and you have friends._


	48. Who stole the cookie

Authors Notes: Hello again readers!

Ah, we are getting ever so close to the end now aren't we? Well, we still have a little while to go.

I won't take up too much time here; because I am dying from allergies…they are really kicking my ass at the moment.

I wanted to thank you again for all of the reviews that you are giving me. It is so cool that I have readers who love my work. Thank you so much. We are almost to 1000! Can you believe that? Wow! That alone is amazing and you guys are doing it all!

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

Read and review: Best policy I think! :P

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

Eric pulled up slowly to a mansion that I have never seen before. I peered around me, looking for possible danger, but there was none. Okay, so I'm a little edgy. Eric gave me a look and we didn't need words for him to understand my mood. We talked about my feelings, the uneasiness while we were driving and he said that is probably all there was. I was nervous, he told me, but then he said I should just stay by him and we would deal with everything together.

I liked the sound of that; I have for such a long time now. Eric and I would get through anything as long as we were together and I was happy about that, no, _overjoyed_. Telling him my feelings, well, it made me feel tons better. I might have that little edginess as I look around for possible threats but I was alright, because I was with Eric. Always would be.

Amelia and Barry stepped out of the car first and then Eric and I. He ran around to my side of the door and held out his hand for me with a smirk on his face. I shook my head and laughed, putting my hand in his. He gave me a tight grasp as if to reassure me that everything was okay. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding and took a step toward the mansion.

We stepped through the threshold of the house and walked down a hallway, Eric pulling me along. Amelia walked normally, like she wasn't afraid of crap and Barry just hung in the back, walking next to me as I was being dragged around.

We came upon a room with a pool and windows that showed a fake beach, the light shining in to create what would be the daytime. The deceased queen really had some crazy sick kicks, if she couldn't get over the fact that she would never see the sunlight again-via-her reason why she wanted me.

Before I could do anything a person threw their arms around me and hugged me tightly, mumbling incoherent things because the person was crying. I looked up to see blonde hair and heard the thoughts of my cousin Hadley before I put my arms around her and hugged her close.

Usually I would feel guilty for lying to her. She obviously loved the queen and maybe I would pity her, but I just couldn't. The queen wanted me dead and even before that she wanted me to become her pet. Maybe one day, when I thought that Hadley would be stable enough, I would tell her. Hadley cried harder, gripping me tighter. Okay, maybe I wouldn't tell her at all.

I sighed and rubbed circles in her back. "It's ok Hadley." I mumbled, shooting Eric a look.

"I'm sorry, Sook. I just…just…had to come back you know?"

I hushed her quickly. "Don't talk like that, I understand." I said.

I didn't want anyone to get any crazy ideas and all our hard work backfire on us for some simple words that Hadley would have said. She was the one who told the queen about me, and then the queen became interested, if anyone of these vampires knew what the queen really had planned for me, then everything we worked for could go down the drain.

"Hey, where's Hunter?" I changed the subject and she choked out a half sob, half laugh.

"Oh, he's with his daddy. I took him back there." She mumbled, pulling away finally.

Her face was red, blotched with stains of mascara. Her eyes were puffy and forlorn. I gripped her again, giving her my strength and hoped that it would help her, just a bit. She smiled a watery smile at me and looked around to find Eric standing there.

"Eric Northman, I thank you for doing this. Bill Compton," She spat the word. "Deserves to die." She turned to me then. "No offence Sookie, but I knew that there was always something wrong about him."

Okay, she skipped over the fact that Eric was the one that cornered her in Russell's mansion and told her to come and tell me not to trust Bill in the first place. If she could look over the fact that Eric betrayed the queen, then more power to her. I sighed with relief this time.

"None taken. Eric is the one I love and trust and we are doing everything in our power to make sure the queen's killer gets what he deserves." I answered, throwing enough malice in my voice to kill a horse, if need be.

She smiled slightly again before turning on her heel and walking over to a vampire male; who simply looked terrifying to me. He had tears in his eyes though, bloody tears streaked his face.

"Sookie, this was the queen's child." She patted his back and he looked up at her, giving her a hard stare. It seemed to me that this frightening vampire didn't like my cousin very much. "Andre Paul."

"Nice to meet you, Andre." I said in a whisper, looking over at all the other vampires in the room. "Are you the only one?"

"Am I the only child?" He asked and I nodded. "No, I am the first of three. Sigebert and Wybert are her other children. We were away from her for a very long time, twenty years. We planned on coming back to this country soon and then this…_this_ happened."

I nodded again, and Eric came over to put his arm protectively around me. He didn't like the way Andre was looking at me.

"I am truly sorry for your loss." I lied. "Eric will take care of this."

"Yes, I am sure." He said. "He is old and strong enough to do so."

I looked up at Eric who was staring at Andre with a certain look, sizing him up and trying to look to see if there was any way that this vampire was lying. He was telling the truth, Andre I mean. I didn't need to hear his thoughts to know. The way he spoke, he might look frightening, but he just lost his maker and those emotions I heard in his voice were true. He regretted being away from his maker, you could tell that easily. That was another good thing for us, because he had no idea about me.

I had no idea why Sophie-Anne wouldn't have told her children about me, but I guess it had something to do with not seeing them in many years. If they were gone twenty years, then the queen wouldn't have just brought it up. Also, I just think that Sophie-Anne didn't want very many people to know if this occurrence.

"The queen has not spoken to you about Bill Compton at all, Andre?" Eric spoke. Well, it seemed like Eric wanted more information.

"No, not really. I knew that he was here before and they didn't see eye to eye. Again, I have not spoken to my maker in a few years, three to be exact." He drew breath as if he needed it. "It…it was heartbreaking to feel…the death of my maker. We got on a plane…came immediately and then…it was true, she really was gone." He shook his head, breaking out of the trance that he was in. "You will take care of Compton?" His voice was harsh, deadly.

"I will. I promise." Eric answered, gripping me tighter on the sides. "He will pay for what he has done to your maker, my queen."

"Good." Andre said, showing a deep emotion for only Eric to see. He was basically showing Eric that he was proud that Bill would die for what has happened.

Eric seemed convinced that Andre didn't know anything now; I could feel him relax just a bit. Eric kissed my cheek before moving away and then I was flanked by Amelia as if Eric and her created a rotation pattern. She hooked her arm with mine and stared around the room.

"I want my vampire." She whispered sadly and I giggled.

"All in good time." I whispered back.

"Ah! Here, I can feel her." She turned to her left expectantly and then we saw her.

Pam and Isabel walking into the room. Isabel was wearing a white tux with a deep purple under shirt that had ruffles on the collar. Pam was sporting a tux as well, yet hers was a pink one with a yellow under shirt and instead of the pants suit that Isabel had on, Pam's was a skirt at the bottom. I smiled at them and they came to our side immediately.

"Master." Pam inclined as I felt arms go around my waist.

"Pam." He acknowledged.

"How are you?" I asked, leaning closer to hug Isabel who leaned toward me.

"Very well." Isabel answered. "You?"

Short pleasantries, that's was what we had to deal with. There was no way that we could talk frankly here. Not with a room full of vampires. I looked back at Eric who looked down at me and he winked. I giggled silently and leaned up to touch my lips against his.

"We will be returning to our rooms and tomorrow we will leave for the summit." Eric said, turning around to look at the vampires who were scattered around the room. "We will make sure there is justice and you will have a new queen by the time we get back." He nodded at Isabel.

She stepped up next. "You will see that your fallen queen's life will be repaid in kind. I have gotten to know each and every one of you in this court since the time I have arrived. I look at you and I see friends and I hope that you will see me as such. We will rebuild what has been lost together." She said bravely. "I admire all of you and we will get through this together as one, if you will let me help you."

There was silence, but that was to be expected. Vampires wouldn't break out and shout in victory, that isn't the way they roll. I looked around to see that there were vampires smiling, almost all of them. The room nodded their acceptance, or at least that is what it seemed like to me.

Eric gripped my hand again and began to pull me down a long hallway only to turn down the next one. We came upon doors, lined in a row and Eric pulled me into the one at the end, motioning for everyone to follow him in. They did.

We stood there for a few minutes in silence, as if we all really couldn't believe that this was that easy. The silence was broken abruptly.

"Who stole the cookie from the cookie jar?" Amelia began to sing and she pointed at me. I laughed.

"Who me?" I sang brokenly. I couldn't sing if my life depended on it.

"Yes you!" She flaunted her finger in my face, singing.

"Couldn't be!" I smiled.

"Then who?" She asked, and then turned to Eric. "Did you steal the cookie from the cookie jar?"

He was chuckling. "What are you doing?"

"Well, we got away with killing the queen and it was so easy to do it! The song represents that! Or at least, I think it does." She smiled, tapping her finger against her chin in a thoughtful way. "Well, wait. Let me tweak the lyrics." She cleared her throat dramatically and turned back to me. "Did you kill Sophie-Anne in the day room?" She sang again, tripping over the lyrics because they didn't actually match the rhythm of the song.

I laughed again, setting down on the bed. "Who me?"

"Yes you!" Her eyes were bright as she jumped up and down.

"Couldn't be!" I waved my hand dramatically, getting into the song with her.

"Then-" She was cut off.

"Enough! You are going to make me go insane! I swear my ears are bleeding!" Pam said, putting her manicured hand over her ears. "They are, aren't they?" She asked Isabel, who giggled slightly.

Amelia and I looked at each other and busted up laughing until tears were rolling down our cheeks and when we gained enough control to look around, everyone was smirking at us.

"Well, it's true, were kicking ass so far." I said, wiping away the tears that fell down my cheeks. I patted Amelia's lap and we looked at each other only to break out laughing once again.

"You should be happy that these walls are sound proof or we would be in a lot of trouble." Eric said, smiling.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"It was in the blue prints before." He said wisely. "Now, we will get down to business. We all know what we have to do tomorrow, yes? The trial was pushed to urgent, so we will be seen the night we get to the hotel. We will travel in coffins and we will be going on a plane to make the trip faster."

We all nodded.

"Good, then we should all relax the best we can until then. We will talk more when we get to the hotel." Eric went on. "Tray will be waiting up for you to make sure nothing happens." He looked at Barry, Amelia and I.

"Wait? Does that mean you aren't going to be sleeping with me?" I pouted.

"There are only a few minutes until sunrise." He pointed out, but looked sad as well.

"Wow, time goes by fast." Amelia threw in.

"We will be leaving around ten in the morning, so get enough sleep and then sleep more on the plane."

I nodded, standing up to kiss him on the lips. He gripped my back, pulling me against his cool body. A few minutes past and I heard Pam growl and start up a coughing fit. "I can't do that, you know? It isn't fair to flaunt in front of me." She pointed out. I giggled, pulling away.

"She's right." I answered.

Eric looked over me once more and I knew this was the hard part. He didn't want to leave me here, it made him very nervous. "Tray is just in the next room, if you need him you go to him." He told me sternly. I nodded.

"Yay! Sleepover with Sookie!" Amelia jumped on the bed after giving Pam a hug and a short kiss that she didn't think Eric saw. She was wrong, but he didn't say anything in the slightest. His eyes were only on mine. "Oh…my…_God_! This…this bed is _amazing_!" She cuddled down further.

I looked up into Eric's blue eyes, searching in the depths. I let my confidence flow into the bond. If Amelia could be so relaxed, then I sure as hell could. "I'll be fine. I love you."

He smiled slightly. "As I you." He leaned down to peck my lips once, twice, and then a third time before letting go and walking to the door. The other vampires followed. "Stick together, that means sleep in this room." He started out, but stopped again. "Oh and Barry, if you get any funny ideas involving my wife then I will castrate you myself."

Barry paled heavily and backed into the wall. I shook my head and tried to hide my blush, while Eric laughed harder. He turned around and continued out the door leaving us to stand there.

"I wouldn't…" Barry blurted.

I sighed. "I know…I know."

"Oh come on! Let's watch some TV! Part-tay!" Amelia began to bounce on the bed.

I shook my head, breaking out of the tension and laughing. "Amelia, you realize you are absolutely crazy at times."

"You love me." She winked, coming to a stop.

Barry walked over to the bed and pulled one of the pillows to the other end and lay down on his stomach, turning the TV on. He took Eric's words to heart, well, maybe took his words to a lower part on his body. I shook my head.

I felt just a bit better when Eric let his love flow through the bond, his way of saying goodnight. I closed my eyes and basked in it and I felt calm again. We could do this and we are on such a good roll already. All we can do is hope nothing will go wrong.

"Yeah, yeah I do." I walked over to the bed and laid down next to Amelia.


	49. Airplane

**Author's Notes:** Yes, I know this chapter isn't that long, but I wanted to relax just a bit before getting into all the drama. I plan on writing more tonight, so don't worry, there will be another chapter. *Wink*

So let's get to the chapter, shall we?

Read and Review, you know I love them!

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

A knock on the door woke me up suddenly. Amelia who was cuddled to my side shifted and moaned.

"No, dad, I don't want to go to school." She mumbled.

I chuckled at her words and gave her a small shake. "No school, Amelia, vampire summit."

Slowly her eyes fluttered open and met mine and she gave me a weak smile before yawning hugely. She leaned up and kicked Barry's leg to shift him awake and he groaned out.

"I swear Amelia, you are such a pain." He said, shifting over to lie on his back.

"That's what I'm here for." She stated.

The door opened then and Tray stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked at us and nodded. We all got off the bed quickly, not caring that we slept in jeans and a t-shirt because after taking one look at the clock on the wall we realized we were behind schedule. Amelia grabbed her purse and mine before grabbing my hand and rushing us out the door with Barry on our heels.

The hallways were eerily quiet, I noticed; meaning that the vampires were asleep for the day. Tray didn't say anything as we slipped out the front door to see three cars. I raised an eyebrow at that before continuing. There weren't just three coffins I noticed, there were five.

Tray must have seen me looking because he finally spoke up. "That's Celine, the girl vampire and Andre the queen's child. They are coming with us to the summit." He paused. "It isn't normal for a Were to come but seeing as I saw Bill with the stake I have to come to testify and so does Celine."

I nodded, going to the trunk of the first car to place my purse back there with the rest of our bags before hopping into the seat next to Amelia. I let Barry take the front. Tray hopped in the driver's seat before starting her up and putting her into drive.

It was still very quiet and I wondered why. I looked at Amelia who was staring out the window and sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I live here." She answered. "Or I did. Gave up my home when Niall asked for me to come help you."

"Oh, I…I'm sorry." I answered.

"No, no that's okay. I was um, run out of town…sort of." She laughed, leaning back in the chair.

"Really? How so?"

She shot me a suspiciously impish grin before crossing her fingers together. "I liked to experiment, I told you that right?"

"Yes…"

"Well, I, um, turned a guy into…a cat." She looked down, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"A…WHAT?" I laughed.

"You know…a cute little black kitty; but my mentor, Olivia Fant, she didn't like that very much."

"I really hope that poor guy is back to himself."

"Of course he is!" She grinned at me.

I shook my head, giggling slightly before resting in the seat. We still had a long way to go and that…nagging feeling was back. Maybe it was because Eric wasn't physically here with me. I sighed a long sigh, looking out the window until we reached the airport.

To my surprise there were two people waiting for us; a man and a girl. I looked over at Amelia who shrugged her shoulders before we got out of the car. Tray looked over his shoulder a lot I noticed; probably making sure that there was no trouble ahead.

"Good morning folks." The man said, smiling slightly.

"Morning, Mr. Cataliades." Tray answered, shaking the man's head.

I focused all my abilities on these people and all I saw was a very dark, shifting of the mind. I couldn't really hear much of anything; I got some but nothing concrete at all. Barry shot me a look before he shrugged. I guess he was trying to figure them out too.

"Excuse me, sir, but what are you?" I couldn't help but ask, it might have been inappropriate of me to do so, but if I was going to be traveling with them then I wanted to know just what I was dealing with.

"Ah, Ms. Stackhouse, I presume?" He reached out his hand and I took it carefully. "I am semi-demon and this is my niece Diantha. I am a lawyer."

"You representing Bill-Blahhhh Compton?" Amelia piped up, staring daggers at the man.

"Oh! Heavens no! I came along on the Northman party." He told her.

Amelia's dagger stare turning into a sudden bright warming smile. "Good."

"You're Diantha, right?" I asked, holding my hand out.

"That's-right-how-are-you?" She spoke so fast, I didn't catch what she said.

I blinked. "Uh, come again?"

Diantha giggled. "That's right, how are you?" Her pace was much slower. "I talk very fast."

I smiled. "I'll get used to it, I promise. I am good, thank you for asking. We have a big night ahead of us."

"Yes, we do, Ms. Stackhouse." Cataliades spoke up.

"It's just Sookie."

"Thank you." He smiled at me. "Now, let's get on this plane before it decides to leave without us."

I looked at said plane, noticing it was rather huge for a jet, but I didn't comment. I knew we had five vampires coming along with us. Speaking of vampires; I glanced over my shoulder frantically trying to find my vampire. I sighed in relief as I saw them being loaded on the back of the plane.

Amelia tugged on my arm and I made to follow her up the stairs and onto the plane. We sat down in the seats, which were arranged funny to me. Normally all the seats would be facing in one direction, right? Well, not these. There was small compartments with six seats facing each other. Amelia, Barry, Tray and I sat on one side, while Cataliades and Diantha sat on the other. There were many more rows of seats but I guess because we were such a small group we would sit together.

I watched as Amelia took three of those small bottles of alcohol from the passing attendant and then downing them quickly. She stood up and took the tray from the lady before sitting down, and dumping a few more back.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I. Hate. Planes." She said seriously.

I giggled, shifting in the seat to get comfortable because we were pushed back on takeoff. Something to do with a storm where we were heading, so I relaxed and closed my eyes for a good fifteen minutes. Everything was quiet, except for Amelia who was downing just another bottle and repeating; 'I really, really hate planes' and 'Be lucky if I will survive on this death contraption'. I sighed and patted her arm.

At least another half an hour passed before I heard Amelia giggle. I peeked out of my right eye to notice her wiggling the one bottle on her pinky finger. Then out of nowhere she stood up, handing me the glass carefully, asking me not to break it because she wanted to keep it-weird, I know.

"Good morning, Ladies and Gentleman. I am your host Amelia Broadway, coming to you on this fine…" She looked out the window. "Cloudy day, heading to the summit. The pilot has just put on that light over there," She turned to said light, giggling. "So I am pretty sure we need to put on our seat belts, which means I totally have to sit down and pray that this contraption will not break apart and we all fall to our utter doom. Thank you for flying with Vampire airway."

I clapped for her, grabbing her drink out of her hand. "How about you take it easy with the liquor today?"

"The plane hasn't even started, Amelia." Barry leaned over and smiled.

"I needed to get my mind off of things." She hiccupped. "Besides, I think I would be a great actress."

"You would." I supplied.

I turned back in my seat and smiled at Cataliades and Diantha, who grinned at me. So this was going to be a long flight, with drunken Amelia freaking out about the plane crashing, to the demons who seemed nice, to Barry who was just relaxing next to me and Tray who was casting silent looks at Amelia before shaking his head and laughing.

Yeah, this was going to be a fun trip. I cast my eyes to Amelia who looked at me and smiled, patting me on the shoulder. I gave her a small smile as thanks for her reassurance. At least Amelia was sort of taking my mind off that alarm that was in the back of my head, which was going off much louder now.


	50. Hotel

**Author's Notes:** Hello again readers!

Hugs to you all because we are seriously almost to 1000 reviews! WOW! *Cheers* Soooo excited for that! Thank you for everything ladies!

Alright, so now we are starting to get into the drama! Dun, dun, dunnnn!

I hope you are still enjoying my story; we are getting really close to the end now! :( Don't worry though! As I said before there will be a sequel!

Read and review! 'Cuz I am a review addict…I love hearing what you all think! :P

*Hugs and Kisses*

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

The plane touched down on the runway and I sighed out; finally we were reaching the destination. This is it, isn't it? This is what all our hard work has lead up to, and yes it is what we all wanted, but I can't help but feel really nervous for it now.

Just being here, heading to the hotel where they host the summit, it was really started to rack my nerves to hell. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, soothing myself the best I could. Eric wouldn't be up for a few more hours at the latest and when he does awaken, I don't want to look like I'm freaking out. That really wouldn't help anyone.

Barry held his hand down to me and I shook out of my reserve, grasping his hand as he helped me up from the seat. Great, my body is stiff. I sighed. Never can win, can I?

Amelia began stumbling over herself and would have fallen on her face if it wasn't for Tray who turned around and caught her just in time. Her face lit up brightly, a crimson shade flamed her cheeks.

"S-Sorry, these damn legs…" She said, casting her eyes down.

He chuckled. "No problem, Amelia."

I narrowed my eyes, listening in to Tray's head. Hmm, he likes Amelia? Oh, Pam is really not going to like that is she? I should tell her that she might have competition for affections. Then I got an image in my head of Pam, snarling… _or_…maybe, I shouldn't tell her. We don't need another dead body on our hands.

I grabbed Amelia around the waist and helped her off the plane.

"You know, I'm really not that drunk." She chided me.

"Of course not; you just can't stand, right? I laughed.

"My legs are giving out on me. Im becoming paralyzed." She shook her head. "I am good though; warm, toasty, happy, and _good_. The plane didn't even crash."

"Told ya it wouldn't." I said back.

I gathered her up, pushing her into the back of the limo before turning to everyone else. I wanted to make sure I saw the coffins being brought down. A few minutes later I saw just that and I quickly got into the car along with everyone else.

It was quiet inside, which seemed odd. Amelia passed out, glad to finally 'be on land' again, Barry was clasping his hands together, Mr. Catalides and Diantha were having an almost silent discussion in some sort of language that I simply wasn't going to get into, and Tray was staring at Amelia…not good.

"Tray…you know Pam is with Amelia…right?"

"Wha-? Oh, yeah." He shot me an impish grin.

I shook my head, smirking slightly before relaxing back into the seat and crossing my arms over my chest. Maybe I could get a few minutes of sleep at least. I did just that.

I felt someone shaking me slightly and I groaned, peeking out of one eye to see Barry looking at me.

"We're here." He said.

I nodded, rubbing my face before I followed him out. I didn't even attempt to look at least okay. I could just tell that my hair was sticking up on the top of my head in odd directions, but I simply couldn't give a crap right now.

I turned to my side, seeing the cars with the coffins pulling up and I walked over as they were pulling them out. I looked down at the tags, noticing Eric's name and I smiled, patting the top. The guys that were taking care of the coffins shot me a disturbed look but I shrugged it off. Not giving a shit about what they thought.

Amelia had finally woken up and came to stand by me. We looked up at the huge hotel that stood in front of us together, our eyes drifted back to the top of the building.

"Feel any better?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the building.

"No, I feel like I'm going to puke." She said back, shaking her head. "We should head inside."

"Yeah." I answered, stepping forward with her.

We both took deep breaths before opening the door and continuing. We walked the lobby to come to the receptionist who seemed to be giving Mr. Catalides a hard time. I shook my head and stepped up.

"Give us the damn keys or I will make sure they know you are stealing money." I whispered to the person and their eyes went wide before forking over the keys. "See, that was easy, right? Thanks."

I turned around. "You know what I was wondering?" I asked, stepping up ahead of them. "Where was Bill's coffin?"

"He was brought ahead of time. Bill left at the crack of dawn with a few guards that were keeping an eye on his body. His coffin was chained in silver and he was brought up here. I asked Mr. Northman over the phone before he went down for the day; they were shipping him as we talked." Mr. Catalides said, pushing the elevator button. "One of the body guards informed me on the plane that Compton is in his coffin, in his private room."

"Why does he get a private room?" Amelia asked, stepping into the elevator.

"Precaution." He answered.

I leaned against the wall and squeezed my eyes closed, I had a massive headache and I had no idea why. A few pills were in my purse and I pulled them out and swallowed them without water; pleading to God that it would be the solution.

After the elevator came to a stop on our floor and we shuffled off. Eric got us a suite it looked like. I also noticed that there were a few more doors on this floor. Catalides said that Pam, Eric, Amelia, Barry, Isabel and I would be sharing the suite, Catalides and Diantha would have the next room down and finally Celine, Tray and Andre would each have their own rooms; Compliments of Eric, of course.

I looked around on the floor for body guards or some sort of sign that Bill was on this floor, but I didn't see any. Catalides said that he was the a few floors down from us, in room 307. I took that into my mind and promised myself that I would avoid that floor on all costs.

Amelia opened the door to the suite with tipsy fingers and stumbled inside. I gasped at the living area of the suite. Elegant designed cream carpet led the way into the living area that held dome lamps above the black leather couches with a glass and gold coffee table separating the space. A mini bar was to the right, holding all different kinds of liquor and blood in bottles. There was a Grand Piano that looked like it was also made out of gold in the far left corner. The walls were a soft cream color as well and on the walls held paintings of different landscapes.

"Well, I'll be damned." Amelia said, her mouth practically hanging open.

"This is beautiful." I agreed, running my hand over the piano keys.

"How many hours do we have to wait for the vamps to wake from there nappy naps?" Amelia said, throwing herself on the couch face down and burrowing her face against the pillow, moaning out. "I don't want to puke on this beautiful couch."

Barry chuckled. "It's two-forty now and they get up at sunset so we got a few hours to burn."

"I'm starving." Amelia sat up.

"I thought you said you were afraid you were going to puke?"

"I am not a light weight." She said to me, sniffing slightly. "I can handle it. I saw a restaurant when you harassed the lady behind the check-in station, Sookie."

"I wasn't harassing her!" I chided. "If anything she was harassing me!"

"Oh alright, she deserved it." Amelia sighed. "Can we please go get something to eat now?"

I rolled my eyes, grabbing her hand and heaving her up to her feet. I grabbed my purse, checking my wallet to make sure I had the credit card Eric gave to me. Once I was satisfied we left the room, and down the elevator.

We reached the bottom floor and I noticed a lot of 'pets' were walking around or coming into the hotel to check in. This must be a really big event, because there were a lot of people here. We reached the small restaurant that really wasn't a restaurant at all, and we ordered at the front before sitting down together.

"A lot of people here." Barry said, rubbing his temples.

I gave him a sad look, knowing just how hard it was to block so many people at one time. "It will get better once the vampires wake up."

"Yeah, Im counting on that." He smirked before closing his eyes and shutting off his barriers the best he could.

I didn't though, I kept them wide open. I really wasn't sure why, but I felt like I needed to. I looked to my right to see Amelia digging in to her food heavily, shoving half of a banana in there. I raised an eyebrow, shaking my head. She looked up at me and grinned, the food bulging on her left cheek.

The rest of the afternoon proceeded slowly and we all went back to the room together as Eric said before. If we were to leave to go downstairs or anywhere else in the hotel, we needed to stick together. That was his biggest command for us all and we agreed.

Amelia lay on the one couch while Barry took the other, watching TV together. They were watching some cartoon fighting show. I really wasn't sure what kind; like I watch much TV. I stayed sitting by the Piano, hitting a few keys every now and again, while watching the TV with them every once in a while or when Amelia told me 'that I needed to see this part.'

The telephone rang suddenly and I went to pick it up. "Northman's room."

"Hello this is Betty Stanford at the front desk. There was a bag that y'all left down here. If you would kindly pick it up at some point tonight that would be great."

"Oh, of course." I said back. "Do you know who it belongs to?"

"It didn't have a name on the bag, but the people who handled your bags said it came with the rest of your luggage."

So it could be anyone's on this floor. "Alright, I will come down and get it in a few minutes." I said.

"Thank you very much. We hope you have a pleasant stay." The line went dead and I sighed.

"Who wants to come with me?" I said, clamping the phone down on the receiver. "Someone forgot one of our bags."

"We got all of ours." Amelia hollered. "I checked them after we got back into the room."

"Well it's probably one of Tray, Andre, or Celine's."

"I'll go." Barry stood up, throwing the remote to Amelia before following me out of the room.

As soon as we reached the floor we walked over to the receptionist. I listened into her mind, just to make sure that there wasn't any funny business happening. All I saw in her mind was a man handing the bag to her saying that someone in our party forgot it. She was also thinking about how quite a few other people forgot their bags, but I shrugged it off because she was just annoyed. I read from her mind that it happens all the time, much to her hatred. This place was really busy anyway.

I turned around and grabbed said bag, which was more of an old fashion suite case. "Looks like Andre's. He had ones like this right?"

"Yeah." Barry said, grabbing the thing. "Damn it's heavy."

I chuckled, following him up. Once we reached the top we walked over to Catalides and he gave us Andre's key. After we ran down the hallway, Barry dragging the suite case, we shoved in the key before opening the door and walking through the room.

It was much smaller than our elegant suite but it was still nice. We sat the luggage with the others, which were hiding practically under the bed, so Barry pushed that one under too.

"You know, you just pushed that halfway under there." I pointed out. "Now he probably will forget it again."

Barry chuckled, blushing slightly. "I can get it if you want."

"No, he'll find it. I was just kidding." I laughed. "Now, let's get out of here and go relax just a bit before the vampires wake up for the night."

We shut Andre's door behind us and proceeded down the hallway.

"_Tonight's the night."_ He thought to me. _"Bill will be tried and then we can go home. We both get to start fresh after that, huh?"_

I smiled. _"Yeah, we sure can."_


	51. Ancient one

**Author's Notes:** Okay readers here we are!

We finally hit 1000 reviews! WOOHOO! Thank you so much ladies! I could never thank you enough. You are the reason why I made it that far and I wish I could give each and every one of you a great big hug!

I have been on my toes today! Been updating all of my stories and that leads me into this…

*****NEW STORY:** SURPRISE! LOL. I have created an AH starring Eric and Sookie! I would love for you to all check it out and tell me what you think! You know I value your opinions ladies! So if you have time, just go to my profile and it's the story called: **Essential Destiny**

Okay, I wanted to tell you now that this chapter WILL be important and I will tell you also that the last part of the chapter is concluding NOT the events that will happen in this story, BUT events that may or may not happen in the sequel. I wanted to clear that up. I don't want you to get confused. I had to set it up the right way.

Read and review!

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

**Sookie's POV:**

The room was quiet and we all heard the click of the door and then it being opened. Eric, Pam and Isabel strolled in silently and Eric cast me a look. He seemed…tense.

"You okay?" I asked quietly after he put his arms around my back and pulled me closer to him.

"I have a meeting with the Ancient Pythoness before the trial." He said casually, a little _too_ casual.

"Not excited for it?" I guessed.

He shot me a withering look and I winced. "Wasn't expecting it…it's sudden."

"Sudden isn't good." Pam said over her shoulder.

"Oh…"My voice escalated on that one word and Eric noticed my panic.

"Relax." He commanded, leaning down to brush his lips against mine. "I have a past with her. Everything should be alright."

"You don't sound too certain of that." I retorted.

He didn't answer as he pulled me through the suite and into the bathroom that we would be sharing. He tugged off his shirt and pants and I did the same, a bit confused. He grabbed my waist and lifted me into the shower and jumped in behind me. His hands encircled my stomach and held me against his chest tightly.

Eric's face descended to my neck and he kissed my shoulder, running his face back and forth. It was like he was trying to calm himself, which only spiked my anxiety about this meeting.

His hands gripped me suddenly, turning me around. He lifted me up from the tiled floor to meet tiled walls and he wrapped my legs around his waist before he plunged inside of me. I gasped at the suddenness of it and my head bent low.

"Don't be afraid." He said softly, pumping in slowly. "We have made it this far. Whatever the Ancient Pythoness has to say, then so be it, but we will get through this."

I nodded incoherently, too far into the pleasure he was providing. His speed picked up and his hands descended from my back to my hips to pull me away only to bring me back against his hips. My head snapped back and I moaned softly, fisting and kneading his shoulders in my hands.

The hand that was on my left hip shifted and he supported me with his right before putting his left hand down between us and finding my bundle of nerves and began to rub vigorously. I gasped as I saw blinding colors behind my lids as I came for him. His speed increased to where I could hardly keep up as he sent me over and over the ledge he put me on and every time I came harder, just for him.

Finally, with a deep growl he followed me into oblivion. He filled me deeply, pushing in to the fullest as his head bent low and his fangs dropped into my skin. I didn't think as I leaned over and bit into his shoulder, taking his blood.

He groaned out at the contact, pushing once, twice and then a third time before he stopped and looked up at me. Eric smiled softly, running his hand against my cheek before leaning in and kissing my lips tenderly. I sighed into his mouth, loving the moment we shared, even if it was very sudden. A good sudden nonetheless.

"No worrying." He said again, dipping his head low to cover the bite marks; healing them.

My hands draped around his neck as I pulled him against me. "I can't help it. That thing…the thing-alarm…in my head…" I trailed off.

"Whatever it is, we will get through it. It is nothing to worry about; probably just your nerves." He forced me to look up into his eyes. "You will not be taken away from me, not by Bill, not by anyone. I won't allow it."

"Neither will I." I said. "If I have anything to do with it."

He chuckled finally and the atmosphere dissipated and calmed just a bit as he began to wash my body off. I relaxed as he did his menstruations, cleaning me thoroughly. We didn't say anything, we didn't need to.

When we were finally done, he pulled me out and wrapped me in the robe that was hanging on the wall. He turned to take the towel and wrap it around his waist before we exited the bathroom all together. I sat on the bed while he dug into the bag, pulling out a black shirt and dark wash jeans before throwing them on.

Eric turned to me then and sauntered over to place one more kiss on my lips. "I have to go." He murmured.

"Alone?" I guessed.

"Yes."

"Eric…I love you." I whispered again.

He smiled against my lips. "I will never tire of hearing you say that to me."

"I will say it a million times over, possibly more…forever."

"Forever." He mused. "I will never tire of hearing that either."

I giggled. "Neither will I."

His arms encircled mine. "You will need to be at the trial tonight. We all will."

I sighed. "I know."

"Trust me."

I slapped his chest playfully. "I always have and always will!"

He chuckled, giving me one final kiss before he turned and left the room, closing the door behind him softly. I threw myself on the bed and cuddled against the pillow, trying to do as he asked…calm down. Why did that sound harder than it should have been?

* * *

**Eric's POV:**

Walking down the hallway I thought of everything over. I really shouldn't have been surprised when I first woke up to hear that the Pythoness had summoned me before the trial. She knows me all too well and her being a Seer…well, all I could hope for was that she didn't see a certain act.

I knew her though and she has been an ally of mine for quite some years. It matters not, really. I will find a way to get out of anything, I have before. I will do it again.

There was one of the ancient one's guards outside the door and I carefully stepped up, nodding at him as he stepped aside. I crossed the threshold before stepping into a dimly lit room. I cast my eyes around, normal procedure for me, looking for an escape route if need be.

"Eric Northman." Pythoness's voice echoed through the room and I followed the sound.

I came upon living quarters with her sitting on the couch, seemingly alone in the room, but I wasn't foolish enough to believe that. She had guards outside. I kneeled before her out of respect.

"Ancient One." I said quietly. "It is a pleasure to see you again."

"I wish I could say the same for you, Eric." She said, waving her hand out. I stiffened slightly, grinding my teeth together and waited for her assessment. "You have been a bad vampire, you know this right? I See everything."

"Of course, Ancient." I stated, standing back to my full height.

"When I first saw what you had done I wondered why, Northman." Her voice carried around the room. "I had to go digging now didn't I? I looked into my Sight for quite some time, seeing many things."

"Ancient One…"

"Do not interrupt me, Eric." She chided. "As I was saying, I have looked back and I have looked forward and I stumbled upon a Premonition that the young half-fae had. I was with her when she had that premonition, Eric, but I put that behind me at the time because she simply didn't seem very important."

I bit my tongue, so hard that I tasted blood. She was talking about my pledged and I didn't like it. I had to force myself not to growl. As it was I had to ball my fists up tightly to regain my composure. I don't like anyone talking about Sookie.

Pythoness's head snapped up and her sightless eyes found mine, knowing where exactly I was. I met her stare with one of my own. "Sookie Stackhouse; your pledged, she didn't seem important." She paused. "I was very wrong."

That stopped me suddenly. Her words brought up a panic in me, an unknown panic that only she, the Ancient Pythoness could bring. I stared at her for a moment, willing her to continue, willing her to say anything. When nothing came out, I decided to take matters into my own hands.

"Ancient One, what are you implying?"

She sighed. "Sookie Stackhouse is a very important person in our world; she will be for quite some time. What I am implying is that you will face obstacles in the long run. I have to ask you one favor though, one command that I must have from you now."

I paused for a moment. "You have my promise."

"You will not turn her."

I was taken back, and I stumbled where I stood. "What…?"

"You cannot turn her into a vampire, for it will equal death."

That alone could have speared me to my knees. "I see…anything more?"

"You will not tell her _why_ you have chosen not to bring her over."

"I don't understand." I said after a long pause.

"There are many questions I cannot answer at this time. It is something that she wants, she wants to become a vampire with you and she would do it tonight if you asked her. It cannot happen."

I swallowed before taking a breath that I felt like I needed. "You want me to lie to my pledged?"

"It is what needs to be done. You tell her the truth and she will look past it as if it was nothing and you would give into her. I know it, I've seen it."

"Where will this lead me?"

Her face seemed sad for a moment. "Eric there is more important things to think about. Keeping her safe for one thing."

"What you have told me…it doesn't make sense." I nearly growled.

"You will do as I say and you will do anything, I repeat _anything_ to keep her safe! When the time comes there will be much havoc. The _awakening_ will be approaching and you must be prepared."

"Ancient One…" I tried again, closing my eyes as this news buzzed around in my head.

"Think nothing as of yet. It hasn't approached, but I was giving you fair warning." She paused. "You follow my orders and I will make sure Mr. Compton is found guilty for the crime you committed."

I looked down. She wants me to forget everything that she has told me? How was I _possibly_ supposed to accomplish that? I closed my eyes and thought of Sookie. I would do anything for her and if it kept her safe…whatever the price was…I would pay it.

"Yes, Ancient Pythoness." I agreed.

"Very good. You may leave to get your party ready for tonight's trial. After tonight I will be leaving. I am glad you moved the trial up to urgent."

That struck me as odd that she would be leaving early, but I didn't press her. I nodded, kneeling before her once more before turning on my heel and leaving the way I came, with a lot on my mind.

"Oh, Eric?" She called as I was nearing the door. I didn't turn as I waited for her to continue. "Try not to be too alarmed if you find you have a surprising guest in your room by the time you get up there."

I opened the door and continued on my path, a bit faster than I would have normally.


	52. Unexplained torture

**Author's Notes:** Hello again readers!

Alright, we are getting very close to the trial now! This chapter…wow…really is something. *Sigh* lol. I hope you enjoy it! I have a huge headache, so I didn't go over the grammar too much on this one. Forgive me if there are any mistakes.

Read and review!

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

**Eric's POV:**

The door was slightly ajar as I got onto our floor. My eyes narrowed in displeasure as I walked carefully to the room. This was odd and what the Ancient Pythoness has told me has put me in a very hard position. Between a rock and a hard place; now I understand what that statement means.

I opened the door carefully, it was quiet inside. I didn't like that either. It was too silent for the group that I had come with. I stepped inside; casting looks around carefully; staying on guard. I stepped into the living room, noticing that there was someone sitting next to Sookie on the couch. Her face was sunken and she was looking at me in confusion.

That wasn't the only thing I noticed, the person that was sitting next to her with a smile on his face was very familiar in my mind. Much too familiar for whom he was. The smile on his face taunted me and I knew we were in a compromising position if he was here, in my hotel room; in this state.

"Hello my _grandchild_." Appius Livius Ocella spoke, casting his eyes around the group.

"Appius Livius." I nodded in his direction. "To what do I owe this encounter?"

He smiled. "I was coming around the world and I thought I would stop in the states once more, seeing as I haven't seen my child in a long, long time."

I stayed stoic. "Godric is dead."

He laughed, leaning back and pulling Sookie next to him, patting her side. "Oh really? He is dead?"

I tried to stay focused as Sookie glared daggers at Appius. I blinked to refocus. "Yes."

"Well then, I must have been mistaken." He stood. "You see, I knew he died once, but I was under the impression that…he is alive. Are you sure you are not lying to me, Eric?"

I kept my mouth shut. How could he have figured that Godric was alive and well once again? I stared at him as he walked around the room carefully, eyeing my every move. I nodded to Pam who went to stand by Sookie, pulling her up off the couch and moving to the back of the room, away from Appius's wandering eyes. He enjoyed fairies too much, obviously.

"Here, let's make this very simple." Appius leaned in close to me, pushing his hand against my chest. "Call him, Eric."

I kept my eyes level with the man in front of me.

"I told you to call for him." His voice took on an upset tone. "If you will not, then I will and when I do, I will make sure he takes it out on you."

I swallowed and cast my eyes to Sookie. She seemed afraid of this vampire, she was also pissed off. At any other time, that might have made me chuckle, but not now. I closed my eyes, hating myself and then I called to Godric.

Nothing happened, I knew it wouldn't. I told him not to come to the hotel. Appius seemed surprised by this before his face turned serious once again.

"If he wants to play it that way, then so can I." Appius closed his eyes and called for his child.

Godric had to obey because Appius never let him go and I felt Godric getting closer. I closed my eyes, whispering my apologies to my maker. The door swung open and Godric stood stoic, stiff against the door frame.

"Ah, see? I knew you were lying, Eric." Appius had the balls to pat me on the cheek.

I refrained from growling in his direction as he approached Godric slowly and I watched as my maker went down on one knee and bowed to the maker that made his life a living hell for centuries.

"My sire." Godric whispered, casting his eyes up at Appius. "I beg for your forgiveness."

"You don't owe him anything, Godric!" Sookie's voice rang out behind me and I froze. I turned around and shot her a look. She understood her mistake and quieted, but it was too late as Appius slunk over to her.

Pam stepped slightly in front of her, but was pushed away at vampire speed to hit the ground.

"Did you speak to me, young girl?" Appius asked her.

Sookie kept her mouth closed, but I didn't. I couldn't.

"Get away from her, now." My voice was brittle as I stepped closer.

Appius threw me an amused look, smiling as he turned in my direction. "Eric, don't be so foolish. I am much stronger and wiser than you."

"Stronger? Possibly. Wiser? I think not." I answered, growling my words out.

"Hmm."

* * *

**Sookie's POV: **

I glanced between Eric and Appius who stood not too far away from each other. They were circling around and I knew what Eric was doing. He was trying to get Appius away from me while being subtle about it. Godric moved slowly too, walking up to me carefully.

"Strange company you keep though, Godric." His eyes went around the room, looking at each of us. "I was sure you were planning on coming to me, to show me that you are alive and well? Hmm?"

"Yes, sire." Godric answered.

I watched as Appius glided forward toward Godric, who took a protective step in front of me and Eric as if shielding us from prying eyes. Though this didn't work out the way he wanted it to. Appius was looking at me oddly, his cold eyes fixated on my face for a mere second. "What is this girl to you Godric? I feel your blood running in her veins, though it is because your child," He sent Eric a withering glance. "Has he given her his blood?"

"She is his wife. He picked her for his own, they are pledged." Godric answered tight lip.

"Hmm." Appius said back. Eric grew tense at my side and it all happened quicker than I could tell you. There was sudden screaming from Amelia and Barry and then I heard the words…

_"Godric. Kill her."_

My eyes widened as I was thrown with much force against the wall behind me. I let out a loud yelp of pain as the wall cracked. Even Eric couldn't save me now; Godric was that fast. He had me pinned to the wall by my throat.

Godric's eyes were intent on mine; his fangs ran out swiftly and in his eyes I saw pleading for me to understand, that he was sorry. I closed my eyes for a mere second before everything changed and I slunk to the ground. I opened my eyes swiftly to see that Godric was thrown away from my body.

Eric was standing in front of me now; crouched and ready to attack. He was snarling heavily as if he was actually tired from throwing his maker away from me. He really was as I looked onto his hunched stance; he was also pissed. "You will not touch her." Eric said deadly. It was meant for Appius, but also a small part of his words were meant for Godric. That alone made me sad.

"You are willing to try to attempt to kill your maker; your master; your _father_, for a half human girl?" Appius said disgustedly. "He has more power than you, Eric. Do not be foolish to try it."

"You. Will. Not. Touch. Her." Eric snarled, his fangs running out just as quick. "I swear I will end his life, if he tries."

"Fine." Appius said with a wicked smile on his features as if this was all just a game to him. "Godric, kill your child."

Godric stood from his position on the ground and I saw a red tear slip from his eye. Eric also stood and I became frightened. "No!" I screamed, but no one turned to look at me.

Eric had his arms out in front of him, waiting for his maker to attack. Godric was a lot older and stronger than Eric, he could kill him; he _would _kill him. It's what Godric's maker ordered, he had to obey.

Godric charged first, but Eric was ready, moving out of the way in the nick of time for Godric to fly past him. Though Eric was slow on the next step and got hit with a loud bang, sending him flying across the room and into the mirror that buckled and broke apart from impact. Godric's eyes fell on mine and he took a leap toward me and I had to stifle back a scream of my own. This was going to hurt.

_Please make it quick and let me die fast._I thought, but the pain never came.

I looked up and saw that Eric had Godric on his hands and knees. Eric's mouth was inches away from his maker's throat, ready to tear into his flesh, killing him. I noticed that Eric had tears of his own, but his eyes held promise of what he was doing; what he _would_do. He was so intent on the task to save my life. I knew then, how much he truly loved me. He was willing to end his maker's life; willing to kill his sire because I was in danger. I fell to my knees.

"Please! Please you must stop this!" I screamed at Appius, who was looking over the scene with a happy smile on his face. It made me sick. His eyes turned to mine then, as he watched me intently. "You're the only one who can!"

"You girl, it seems that Eric loves you enough to where he would kill his own maker." He said to me.

"Please, just...stop this!" I sobbed, looking back at the scene before me. Eric was growling louder, but to my surprise Godric wasn't using any strength anymore. He wanted us to win.

Appius sighed. "Well that was fun while it lasted. Godric, you are done. Enough of this insanity." Appius said, moving back toward the door. "I came to wish you well and see how you really were, Godric." He said smiling at Eric and Godric who were both sitting on the floor looking at each other in astonishment. "I will see you again. Don't worry." And he vanished just as quickly as he came.

Eric took one last look at his maker before standing up and coming toward me. His hand carefully slid against my cheek, moving my head back and forth to see if there was any damage. I looked up into his eyes and his hand moved across my face, sliding the tears away. "Are you alright, Sookie?"

I nodded gently, feeling my head begin to pound.

"I apologize, Sookie. I…" Godric said to me. "I would have held no hatred for Eric killing me. I knew that's what would have needed to be done."

I looked up at Eric, whose back was rigid. "You would have done it." It was a statement.

"I would have because no one is going to hurt you; _no one_." He said sternly to me and somehow his words seemed to be meaning something totally different from what had just happened. He carefully lowered his lips to kiss mine. It was quick and chaste but that was fine with me.

"I am proud of you, Eric." Godric stated. "You would have done the right thing."

"I know I would have." He stated back, his voice still rough. "I wouldn't let _anything_ happen to her." I pushed my hand to his cheek and wiped the blood from his face. Yes; he would have done it, but it would have tormented him for a long time to come. Eric was strong enough to not let it show on his face, other than his tears. I didn't know what to say, so I kept everything hidden and cast my eyes around the room.

Amelia was slumped to the ground with Pam holding her hands. Amelia looked as if she tried to use magic, but Pam stopped her. I was glad for that.

"You know, that was just a game to him." Pam looked up; her voice was rigid. "He has a sick sense of humor. Where the fuck did he come from?"

"That is the way Appius is." Godric said lightly. "I have no idea how he heard of me again. He must have felt it."

"What did he mean…we will see him again?" Isabel asked.

Eric seemed to look heavier now, like an idea had just come to him; an idea he didn't like from the look of his face. "Whatever it means, we will deal with it."

Barry walked over to Isabel and stood next to her, but said nothing. He was too shocked, we all were.

Eric wouldn't meet my eyes now and I didn't know why. "We must get ready for the trial." With that he turned and walked into the room without me.


	53. With a boom

**Author's Notes:** Hello readers!

This chapter is way overdue and for that I am sorry. I have been so busy with my other stories that I put this one back a few days, but don't worry. Here is the next chapter. Dun, dun, DUNNNNN! :P

I haven't really checked all my grammar on this chapter. Again, I have a terrible headache that simply won't go the hell away. It sucks majorly! So forgive me if there are any really bad mistakes. *Sigh*

Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews! You ladies are awesome!

Read and review, because you love me!

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

Eric was silent as we walked down the corridor. He held my hand tightly in his but he was distracted. You can tell when vampires are; they get this far away look about them and Eric just so happened to have that look. I tried to stay calm as best I could as we all walked into the lobby.

"The Northman party?" A younger vampire male said.

"Yes we are." Eric snapped out of his zone just in the nick of time.

"Follow me." The vampire said, casting disapproving looks at the Were in our party, who was walking rather close to Amelia at the moment. Pam was giving him an evil stare and I watched as Amelia smiled slightly at Tray in passing. It meant nothing, he was holding the door for her, but Pam didn't like that smile that touched Amelia's face. I was sure steam was going to start to come out of Pam's ears.

I felt my hand being gripped tighter and I glanced sideways at Eric who nodded down at me. It was our turn to head into the court room. I took a deep breath and let it out carefully. Eric pulled us through the doors and to my surprise there were a lot of vampires in this room.

I kept my head low as we passed and finally we were up at the front of the room. We sat down in the first row of chairs and we cast looks at each other before turning straight. There were three vampires sitting up front and one of them was very old. She sat in the middle. I scrunched my eyes slightly and noticed that her eyes were whitened; she was blind?

When I felt bad for staring I sat back in the seat and kept quiet, like I was told to do. The doors to the back opened swiftly and we all turned to see that Bill was being pretty much dragged by chains to the front. A shiver ran down my spine, but I didn't give in anymore. If I did that would be suspicious.

Bill's eyes turned to mine and there was an absolute craziness about them. Deep pools of dark lunatic that seemed to go on forever. He showed no emotion on his face and I wondered why. Maybe he knew he was already damned?

He was pushed down into a giant chair with metal handcuffs attached to the arms. The guards buckled him in, keeping the other chains on him as well. You could see smoke rising from his skin as he sat there and waited.

"This is the trial for one vampire named Bill Compton. Is that your name?" The older woman vampire stated, her sightless eyes going straight to Bill's.

"Yes, Ancient One." He spoke, his voice very dull.

"You have been charged of committing treason against your own queen; killing her after torturing her."

There were silent hissing from the vampires but I did not dare to look at them. This was a very big crime and anything could give us away. I stayed silent, keeping my head forward. Eric beside me stood.

"Ancient Pythoness, how do we know that he has killed his queen? He is a rather young vampire, am I correct? We need something more to go on." The male vampire that sat to her right stated.

That is why Eric stood up. "Your majesty of Nevada, we believe that he chained our queen when she was least expecting it." He held up the chains and walked over to them. "He is sly and very cunning for a young vampire. We have witnesses as well, that saw him holding the stake moments after the queen met death. There was blood as well on his clothing. We have them as well. You knew Sophie-Anne, didn't you, your majesty?"

"Yes, I did." The king of Nevada stated simply. He held up the net after he gloved his hands like Eric did. I hadn't seen him do that at all. "It is her blood on this. The stake?"

Eric swept back to us fast before returning. Eric pulled a bag out and handed it to them. I watched as the three vampires nodded. The Ancient One, the blind one, acted like she could see. I didn't get that, but I wasn't about to ask.

"His scent is potent on the stake." The older vampire stated, shaking her head. "Bring your witnesses, Mr. Northman. One of them is a Were?"

"Yes, Ancient. He worked for Sophie-Anne for a few weeks, she was fond of him."

"I see. The other?"

"A young vampire named Celine." Eric spoke again. He nodded to the two sitting next to each other and they stood simultaneously.

"Young vampire," The Ancient started. "Tell me what you saw."

Celine cast her head up and looked back at Bill with hate in her eyes. "He killed my queen, Ancient One. I saw as he held the stake over her left over body. Tray was putting a fire out that Bill started, in the video room so we wouldn't have much proof that he has done it. His stink was all over there as well."

"What do you think should happen to Bill Compton?" She spoke softly.

"He should die for what he did." She convicted before moving off to the side.

"Tray, the Were," She started again. "Tell me what you saw."

"The exact same thing as Celine. Bill Compton raided the video recording room, breaking the tapes before he set the room on fire. Celine and I rushed to the room to see where the queen was and Bill Compton was standing over what was left. Blood was everywhere."

"What do you think should happen to Bill Compton?"

"He deserves death." Tray said simply, sliding along.

The room seemed quiet and I faintly wondered why Bill had not spoken. It was odd; surely he wouldn't be that easy?

"You are rather quiet Bill Compton." The Ancient one said. _Bingo! I was right! _"Perhaps you have a guilty conscience?" Still Bill did not speak; he just stared ahead of him. "You have been tried against and there are witnesses to see this happen; I have the stake in my hand with your scent over it and your queen's blood on the tip." She turned her head to look at each vampire. They nodded. I wasn't sure she saw that but she continued. "I hereby give Mr. Northman the right to end your life. He is the eldest vampire in the state of Louisiana. You are found guilty, Mr. Compton. Do you have any last words?"

Bill's eyes flickered up, but his gaze didn't look at the older vampire. No, he was staring at me. I kept my face impassive the best I could.

"Then this case is settled. On to the next." And just like that, we were free of the charges that we actually caused and Bill took the blame.

I stood on shaking feet and Eric came to my side. His hand caressed my cheek before he passed me over to Pam who took hold tightly. She probably thought I would pass out from what we accomplished. Eric walked over to the guards. We could hear him still.

"Put Compton back in his room in his coffin." Eric said.

He turned away as the guards picked Bill up and started him down the way we all came. There was some commotion in the back though and I was caught off guard as I watched the guards go down as someone bumped into them. It was human who was holding a platter, but I couldn't read his mind. He was thinking in another language…Spanish it sounded. Bill hit the floor just as the man did.

Eric stood up and flew over as the man was moving back.

"Sorry, Sir. I didn't mean to cause trouble." His accent was heavy. He turned and moved away from the scene. Eric didn't say anything, but grabbed Bill's chains and hoisted him up.

"Watch out for people." He ordered the guards who nodded.

I watched as he raked his hand through his hair before returning to our side. Eric still wouldn't look me in the eyes and that bothered me, but I wouldn't bring it up. Not now, not until we went home. We had too much on our hands already. Three more days to be here after tonight and then we were free and Eric could kill Bill. We could be happy for a while. I won't say forever, because knowing my luck something else will happen.

We moved silently through the hallway. Tray was still very close to Amelia something I wasn't expecting and I shook my head. Tray really had a death wish. Didn't he see Pam's face? Apparently not.

"Mind telling me why you are acting funny?" I asked Eric as we all stepped into the elevator.

"Nothing, my lover." He said; smirking just a bit, but it seemed forced.

I sighed. "Alright."

We entered the room and nothing was said. We were all rather quiet for what was happening. Amelia turned on the TV and sat down on the couch, Tray followed. Isabel and Barry moved to the piano where she began to play and teach Barry. Pam stood in the corner, a bottle of blood in her hand. She grimaced as it touched her lips but she said nothing. Her eyes were on Tray who laughed and Amelia joined.

Eric didn't say anything as he sat down at the table, but I wasn't about to ask again what was wrong. He wasn't going to tell me anyway. I took the other couch and relaxed, closing my eyes. Everyone else seemed okay, but I was dead tired and sleep took me under quickly.

* * *

I woke up to hissing and Pam's snarky attitude. To my surprise though, Amelia was nearly growling back. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. It was a bit past dawn as I looked at the clock.

"You know, nothing is happening!" Amelia screeched.

"Sure." Pam scoffed. "You must have totally just fallen into his lap right? I go into the room for one second and you are all over him!"

"You are being absurd!" Amelia's voice rose.

"What's going on?" I asked walking over to Eric, who totally just wanted to go to sleep. I could tell.

"Pam thinks that Amelia has eyes for Tray. She walked in when Amelia tripped and landed in Tray's lap." He answered.

"Is that what happened?"

"Yes, that was all that happened."

"Then why don't you tell Pam that?" I asked.

"Because it is not my job and I am very tired at the moment." He sighed.

"You…you're blowing this out of proportion!" Amelia said. "I tripped! Why can't you believe me?"

"Seeing as you have been all smiley to him for the last night and he was practically attached to your hip. I wonder what has made me not be able to believe you?" Pam said sarcastically.

"Ugh! You are stupid!" Amelia huffed and walked to the door, throwing it open and walking out.

Pam growled, rubbing her face.

"I'll go cool her off, okay?" I said to Pam. "Barry can come with me while you guys sleep. Just relax. Nothing happened."

"You were asleep." Pam glared.

"Just go to sleep and I will be back. Amelia will be fine and then you can have make up sex or whatever it is that you do." I grabbed Barry's arm and moved toward the door.

Eric was waiting for me and I turned. I stood on tiptoes to give him a kiss. "I will go get her. You get to sleep and I will be back." I whispered.

"Be careful."

"I always try to." I smirked and pushed away from him.

Barry and I continued down the hall in silence; neither one of us really wanting to do this anyway, but Amelia was my friend and so was Pam. I couldn't let anything happen between them. They really did love each other.

Barry and I got into the elevator and I hit the button. We were going down to the lobby. About ten floors down from where we are. I furrowed my brows as we started to descend because I got a weird thought come to my mind and so did Barry. We both heard it.

_Only a few seconds now._

"You heard that?" Barry asked.

"Yeah." I stated.

There was no warning and faintly something above us went off. It sounded like a bomb. The elevator swayed and I gasped, grabbing Barry and pulling him to the floor. The lights went off in the elevator suddenly and we were stuck.

"What the fuck was that?" He shouted.

"I don't know…a bomb?" My heart was racing.

"We need to get out of here." He said. "Look, we can climb out the top."

"You go first; I have never done that before."

Barry nodded and went to the side bar. He jumped up and pushed the door open at the top of the elevator before heaving himself up and over. I waited for him because he needed to open the elevator doors a floor above us. I was trembling. If there was a bomb, what floor could it have been on? There were quite a few more floors above where we were staying and it didn't sound like it happened on our floor.

"Did you make it to the open hatch?" I called up through the hole at the top of the elevator.

"Yeah! The doors open, hurry up and climb!" He called for me.

I went to the side of the elevator, boosting myself up to grab the opening at the top when something snapped, I heard it. The sound of a cable and then the elevator was tumbling down. I screamed, until the elevator jerked to a stop. I fell on my face and winced.

"Sookie!" He screamed. Barry's voice was much further away now. "Are you alright?"

I looked around, noticing that the door was hanging halfway open to the elevator. Well, at least I landed on a floor and didn't go crashing to my doom.

I coughed. "Yeah, I'm fine. The doors are almost open. I am getting off here."

"Which floor are you on?"

"I don't know, don't worry about me! Get out! Ill meet you outside in a minute; I have to find my way up to that floor, I need to get to Eric." I hollered back. I was still trembling and I needed to work fast.

Another bomb sounded off above me and I yipped in surprise. I thought that it would only happen once! What the hell was going on? There was another one right after that and I couldn't tell you if it was above me or below me now.

I forced my hands into the opening of the doors and pulled with all of my might. Slowly, they parted and then smoke engulfed me. For some reason that scared me further, the alarms in my head started to sound off louder now, and I had to grip my temples before I crumpled over from the pain.

I walked into the hall, noticing that part of the door down the hall was blown out and a fire was started. I moved away from that side. One of the bombs was much closer to me than I expected. I stumbled down the clouded hall, covering my face as I coughed. My eyes began to water from the thick dense clouds that surrounded me. Something felt wrong, really wrong.

Smoke clouded my senses as I breathed in deep, spinning around frightened_. Was Eric okay? Did he get out? Oh god! Please let Eric have gotten out! There is fire, it would kill him!_ Another boom erupted from the floor below me and I screamed in terror. I needed to get out.

_What floor am I on? What floor? _

I stumbled further down the hall, trying to find stairs. My feet weren't working with me and now wasn't a good time to fall, but that is exactly what I did. I fell to the ground. My heart pounded in my chest and I looked up at the door. _Room 307._

My heart sank to my feet. Not only because it was Bill's room, but because the door was wide open, smoke pouring out at me. I could faintly see the coffin and Bill wasn't in it. _Why does this feel like déjà vu?_ I was hyperventilating as I jumped to my feet.

I had a feeling that I wasn't alone on this floor. I couldn't see anything, but I knew, just knew that I wasn't alone. Turning and turning around in a circle, I tried to spot possible threats, but all I could see was thick smoke. Tears sprung to my eyes as I began to feel hopeless.

Then I felt hands grab around my waist and I screamed in terror. I knew why it felt like it happened before!

_The premonition!_


	54. Save myself

**Author's Notes:** Hello once again my dear and awesome readers!

So here is the next chapter and I want to tell you it IS a brutal kind of scene. Nothing overly bad, but I wanted to let everyone know that beforehand.

I had a lot of fun with this chapter and I may or may not have cried on one part in this chapter. Lol.

I hope you all enjoy it as I have writing it.

Thank you for all your support, we are getting to the end of this story! WOW! We're getting rather close and then comes the sequel! Woohoo! How excited are we for that?

Read and review! I love those!

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

**Sookie's POV:**

"Hello my dear Sookie." Bill's voice vibrated against my ears and his arms tightened around my waist. I felt my ribs creak as if they were going to break under his hold. I couldn't stop shaking as he let his tongue glide on the outside of my left ear. "I promised myself that you would be mine…forever."

_No! No way in fucking hell!_

"I create my own destiny." I growled.

The energy in my right hand began to glow and I turned slightly to slap across his face as my hand lit in bright white light. Bill screamed in rage and his grip loosened but he didn't let go. I grabbed his hands, feeling the light begin to burn his skin on my fingertips, feeling his blood begin to collect in my palm.

With much effort I pulled his hands away as far as I could before I whipped around in his grasp. His arms flew to my back, crushing me against his body. My eyes met his crazy ones and I watched as his fangs sunk down. I pulled my hands up from between his chest to grab his jaw before he could take a bite into my neck, but it was with much effort and I began trembling from the force he was pushing down on me.

* * *

**Eric's POV:**

The bombs were heard above now and I grabbed Pam, cursing as I looked at the windows that held the sun out.

"Eric…I have to find Amelia!" Pam screamed.

"And I have to find Sookie." I answered her.

"No, you cannot." Godric stood before me, grabbing my hand before I could do anything. He threw a blanket over us before pushing us to the window. He broke the glass before we went flying out of it. Pam screamed as the sun hit her legs and I growled, grabbing her tighter against my chest, pulling her up so her legs weren't dangling.

I heard another window being broken, but didn't give much thought. All I could think about was Sookie, her fear was escalating.

We were thrown inside and I pulled the blanket off my head, making sure Pam was still covered.

"What is the meaning of this Godric?" I yelled; watching him pull the curtains down.

"I can't let you go back Eric, there are bombs going off on every floor. Niall said that it would be a wasted effort if you died today." He shook his head, looking sad. "I am sorry, my child."

"Bill is with her!" I told him loudly.

"Eric, please, you must listen! I cannot let you go out there, you will die!" Godric yelled just as loud. I stepped toward the window and I gripped the material in my hands. "Don't make me command you, Eric. She is strong and she will deal with this."

"She doesn't know her power, Godric! It is still faulty. You are getting in the way of me and my pledged and I really don't like that." I growled, stepping closer to him. My hands were trembling.

"This is what has to be done, she will be fine." He said.

I growled at my maker. "_Fuck_ you!" He watched me move to the window again. I had to get to Sookie; I had to protect her in any way that I could! That is what Ancient Pythoness said!

"Eric, I command you to stay!" I froze in the act, my fingers on the material of the curtain. "Niall is trying to get into the building! Everything will be fine!"

I hated my maker in this moment, for the first time ever. Red tears slipped from my eyes and all I could think about was the Ancient Ones words.

"You better hope she makes it out, Godric, because if she doesn't, I will take your life for her." My voice grew menacing. I meant every word that was laced in a threat.

"I wouldn't fight you, if she died." He answered solemnly. "She is stronger than you give her credit for."

* * *

**Sookie's POV:**

His lips were closing in on my neck. I could feel his breathing against my skin. I didn't know what else to do. I pulled my head back as far as I could before I brought it forward in momentum. I smashed my head against his and to my surprise he stumbled. I wasted no time in pushing his body away. I turned in mid jump, kicking under his chin as hard as I could.

"You will never, ever get me!" I screamed as I flew through the air. My fist hit the side of his face, sending it in the opposite direction. "You forget Bill; I have Eric's blood running through my veins! I am stronger than you thought I would be!"

"Not strong enough." He growled, jumping on top of me, spearing me to the floor.

The wind flew out of my lungs, but I wouldn't give up. Eric taught me that. Always fight no matter what and that is what I did. I struggled against his body, bringing my hands up; I pushed my thumbs into his eyes. They began to bleed and he screamed at the contact. I pushed my leg up, kneeing him hard in the balls before I used all my strength to roll us until I was straddling his waist.

I pulled my fist back and began to punch him repeatedly in the face with both hands. That only lasted a few seconds before he flipped us, throwing me against the wall. It buckled and began to cave in. I watched in slow motion as he came flying at me as I was falling through the broken wall.

I put my knees and hands up and when he landed on me, I used my hands as a catapult; throwing him over my head to slide against the carpet in the room. I scurried to my feet, trying to make a break for it but he grabbed my ankle, pulling me down against the carpet.

"Too slow, lover." He laughed.

Fury came to the surface as he said that word. No one calls me that other than Eric! I growled, kicking away from him, but it was to no avail. I noticed a golf club lying in the kitchenette and faintly I wondered why it would be there, but I didn't care. I reached over and grabbed it. I flipped to my back, my ankle protesting as it shattered from the twist I did, but I didn't feel it.

His head snapped up and I brought the club down on his skull. I heard a crack before I pulled back and brought the club from the left side and smacked him across the face with it harder. His head blew to the other side; his hand fell away from my broken ankle.

"I am not your fucking _anything_!" I screamed.

Then below us the floor creaked and groaned before it cracked. We both were tumbling through the air and I faintly put myself in the fetal position, wondering if that would help. I don't know how far we fell through open air, but I hit things on the way down, tumbling I went through the air but I didn't let go of my position. I stayed curled in a ball.

Finally we hit ground and I hit hard. I wheezed as I trembled from the initial hit to the ground. My eyes were blurry from tears that collected but I didn't let them fall. I looked to my side, noticing that Bill was covered in some rubble that fell on top of him. His face was cut up, but he was still alive. His eyes were closed.

I didn't know if I could move and I looked up from where we fell. It was two floors we fell from, how the hell am I not dead? I shook my head slightly, not caring at all. I turned my head to the left, noticing that there was a body lying to the side.

That wasn't just anybody. Her short brown hair was thrown back, covering her eyes slightly as she lay on her back. Her chest was falling and rising slightly as if she could hardly breathe and I looked down in time to see why. A big piece of wood was sticking out of her stomach, blood oozing out quickly and creating a pool below her. On top of her chest was a heavy part of a beam from the ceiling crushing her.

"Amelia!" I screamed in terror.

I couldn't pull myself to my feet, but I did crawl. I forced myself to roll over on my stomach, crying out as I was sure I broke a lot of bones in my body, but I had to get to her. My best friend.

Bill wasn't moving yet, so I had some time and I wasted none of the seconds given to me. I crawled as fast as I could; pulling myself by my arms over to her limp, shallow breathing form.

"Amelia." I whispered as I got to her. My hand fell into her hair to rub it back and out of her eyes.

She winced. "S-Sook.."

"No, no, sweetie don't talk." I whispered. My hands trembled to her stomach and I forced my light out to save her. The reddish, orange color light enveloped in my hand but it wouldn't heal the wound in her stomach. The blood kept flowing out.

"W-Wont…work." She whispered, blood seeping out the corner of her mouth. "I t-tried a f-freezing spell. It r-rebounded…badly. Y-Your magic…won't…work."

I sobbed as I pushed my hand against her wound as if that would stop the blood. I wouldn't pull out the wood, I couldn't. That would make her bleed worse, right? _Right?_

"Y-You're fine. You're going to be fine." I whispered, shaking my head. "Niall is coming. He will help. I know it."

"N-Niall…can't get…in. The building…is made…of iron. All…i-iron." She whispered. "Too…many p-people outside. T-they…won't…make it…to the d-door."

I shook my head, tears slipping from my eyes. "I'll get us out…I'll do it." I promised.

I had never teleported with anyone else and even then when I teleported myself I haven't tried to go very far. Across the room is something different than this. I pushed the wood off her chest with all my strength. It was heavy and my back was screaming at me, but I had to move it. I leaned down to listen to her heart.

"S-Sookie…" Amelia's voice was forlorn now and her eyes opened. I saw slight tears in her eyes. "I really hope…P-Pam isn't mad at me any…more. Tell her…t-tell her…"

I sobbed harder I listened to her heart slowing. "Don't you dare give up on me, Amelia Broadway! Don't you fucking dare!" I screamed.

Just then something grabbed my ankle and pulled me away from her. I gasped in surprise as Bill flipped me over and looked down at me.

"Tell me who is going to save you now?" He screamed in my face, his fangs inches away from me. "I am going to let you watch your best friend die and then I am going to take you for my own. No one can save you. Who can?" He laughed.

Something inside me clicked as if I was enveloped in strength. My body began to hum as my anger rose and something inside me was building higher and higher as I looked up at his crazy face. My body began to pulse and Bill noticed this.

"I don't need anyone to save me." I whispered; my voice taking on a different affect as if it wasn't me talking.

"Who then?" He challenged, gripping me tighter.

"Me." I growled.

And then the strength popped inside me and unleashed an explosion of some kind. The room filled with white light and it came from inside my body, all over my skin. Bill jumped back in surprise, screaming as his skin began to melt away. He fell to the floor and I picked myself up.

I grabbed his shirt, my light still pulsing from my fingertips and I dragged him over to Amelia. I leaned down and put my hands on top of her shoulder and I put all my remaining strength into what I had. I hardly had any left and I knew that this would be bad for my own body, but I wouldn't let Amelia die and I wouldn't let Bill get away.

I sucked in air as I thought of Eric, wishing I could be with him. It wasn't done that way, the teleporting because you could end up somewhere that wouldn't be pleasant at all, but I had no choice. I closed my eyes and I teleported, holding tightly onto both friend and foe.


	55. Child

**Author's Notes:** Hello dear and awesome readers!

Here is the next chapter to True Desires and I hope you enjoy it! YAY!

This is a rather short chapter and for that I am sorry. I have been really busy today! I still have to update my other stories, if I can that is. This is a filler chapter, but important none the less. We are getting toward the end.

Read and review: Because you love me!

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

**Sookie's POV:**

The world around me was shifting and changing. Color was bursting behind my lids as I was being yanked around through thin air. I felt like I was being compressed into a small hole, but I never loosened my grip on either one of them. Amelia, she was all I could really think about. I could still feel her blood on my hands. I thought of Eric again, harder this time; willing for this to work because if I ended up somewhere else and not with Eric, I was sure Amelia would die.

I heard a faint pop before I fell against hardwood floor. There were screams and Eric's final relief and I knew I was alright; that I made it. I knew that everything would be okay, but I simply couldn't stay awake anymore. I looked down at Amelia.

"Don't…you dare leave me after everything we have been through." I stood, wanting to make it in Eric's arms and I did just that before I passed out and everything went black.

* * *

**Pam's POV:**

"Amelia?" I rushed over, throwing the blanket away from my head. Her blood was seeping to the floor and I could faintly hear her heart beating. A slow and erratic sound that I knew would end very shortly. I grasped her face in my hands and I watched her open them with much effort.

"Pam…" She sighed and then faintly smiled. "You know…I'm really…sorry about…the fight."

"Don't worry about that!" I screamed. "Amelia…oh God…please…"

Eric was sitting with Sookie in his arms, staring over at Bill who was passed out on the floor, but I wouldn't look at Bill. If I did I would practically rip him to shreds right now for what he has done. He was the one who had the bombs planted; he is the one that ultimately led Amelia to death. I am sure of it.

Eric shifted, placing Sookie in Niall's hands. I didn't know he showed up and I really didn't care. He walked over to me and knelt down by us. Tears slipped from my eyes as I looked down at the woman that I was madly in love with. Her heart beat…I could hardly hear it now.

"Oh skittle kicks batman!" Amelia said, looking down at the wound. Her voice was faint and I knew what she was doing. She was trying to ease both our pain, trying to make it funny. She was always like that…always bubbly.

I felt Eric's arm on my shoulder then and I turned to look up at my maker with sad eyes. To my surprise he had red tears in his eyes too, but they didn't fall.

"Pam," He paused. "It is time for you to become a maker."

I gasped and my eyes widened. I turned to look at Amelia who was barely hanging on now. She smiled at me.

"You think…you could…be with me…forever?" Amelia asked, her face was serious, something you hardly ever see. She knew what Eric was telling me, knew what I desperately wanted and she wanted to make sure that I would never get tired of her.

"You silly girl," I chuckled sadly. "I will _always_ want to be with you." And I leaned over to drain her remaining blood and give her my own. My fangs sunk into her skin and I drank her sweet blood. I didn't stop when her heart beat slowed down, only beating ever few seconds. I didn't slow down when her eyes closed and she breathed her last breath. I wrapped my arms around her and lifted her to cradle her in my arms. I bit into my own wrist, a much deeper wound that would bleed for a longer time and I forced it into her slack mouth.

Everything in the room was silent as I gave her my blood and became a maker.

* * *

**Eric's POV:**

Standing up, I turned away from my child to walk over to the woman that I loved, but I stopped and looked down at Bill's unconscious body. I snarled before I placed a hard kick against his ribs. I heard the bones break, but it gave me no satisfaction. His skin was melted and I could see bone through the ripped parts. Just what happened? There was no way that this was the result of being in the sun.

Niall noticed my staring and placed Sookie down in Godric's hands before coming to stand next to me and look down at Bill.

"Sookie did this." He said shortly.

I cast my eyes to his and waited for him to go on. I didn't want riddles at this time. I wanted facts and reasons and I wanted them now.

"She has just learned all of her powers. They were all unleashed with an explosion of light. I knew this would come, because Sookie is more important than any other fairy. She was given great power for a reason, because she will ultimately save the world one day."

My eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"I know of what the Ancient One had said to you, Eric. She told me first." Niall answered; his voice grim. "In order for Sookie to save our world, from the Awakening, she cannot become a vampire. If she does become one right away, the Ancient One has seen her die." He paused. "There is nothing to worry about yet."

I scoffed. "Nothing to worry about? I was kept away from her, Niall! On your orders for my maker to keep me here! I am supposed to protect her for anything!"

"Eric, the Ancient One meant more to that than you are thinking. You are supposed to do anything for her, you are correct, but it wasn't meant to start yet. Sookie needed to do this by herself; she needed to realize that she is strong enough on her own. She cannot hide behind your shadow forever."

"You told Godric to keep me here."

"I did and I am truly sorry for the both of you. I know it is hard. From everything that has happened to one day not be able to understand each other anymore, but I promise you Eric, Godric is on your side."

"I just want to get Sookie home." I answered, turning my back on them. "We will wait until night fall. Niall, call to see if Isabel and Barry made it out of the hotel alright. In the meantime, Godric will teleport with Amelia and put her to ground quickly. Claudine, can you teleport them both, somewhere wooded?"

"Yes, I can." She walked over to them and I watched Pam slip Amelia into Claudine's arms and waited for Godric, who still had Sookie.

"She will be fine." I answered my child's pleading gaze. "I am proud of you, Pam."

Though I didn't feel happiness at all. We still had a long way to go it seems. I walked over to Sookie and Godric. I didn't look much at my maker when I picked her up into my arms. I went to the bed and laid her down, covering her up with the blankets before I turned away. My eyes fell onto Bill's unmoving body.

I knelt down by him. "At last, I have you in my grasp and I will make sure you suffer. Billy boy, you are going to regret the day you fucked with the things I care about."


	56. Torture time

**Author's Notes:** Hello dear readers!

Here is one of the chapters we have all been waiting for! WOOHOO!

I have not really gone over my grammar at all. I am sick once again with horrible allergies that seem to want to kill me slowly, but that is fine. I hope that I did not make too many mistakes, if I did, please forgive me. If it comes out to be where no one can understand this chapter then I will re-do it, but I don't think it's that case. Lol.

*****WARNING:** Major, MAJOR, torture in this chapter! For all that can't take this kind of behavior, don't read past Sookie's POV. I have no problem with writing these kinds of chapters; I am a writer and write about all things. I want to make sure my readers are comfortable, if you cannot take it, please don't read this chapter.

Read and review: Because you love me! (I didn't get to thank all the people who reviewed last chapter and for that I am sorry. I have been so busy that I couldn't find the time to reply and it makes me feel horrible! Please forgive me! I will reply to all reviews this chapter. Thank you!)

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch! Really, I don't.

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

**Sookie's POV:**

I could hear everything, but I couldn't see. My eyes were frozen shut and I was stuck in a dark place for so long. I could feel as I was being shifted and moved, but I couldn't tell you how long it took until my eyes would work for me.

"Lover." Eric's voice was close to my left ear now. It was so soft, so loving that it helped me break the curse I was obviously under.

My eyes fluttered open and I looked up to see Eric's blue eyes hovering over my body. I smiled weakly. I pushed my hand out in front of me to lie on his cheek. He sighed and leaned into my touch.

"Did I do well?" I asked.

"You did a fantastic job and I am so proud of you." He whispered.

Eric leaned down carefully and put his lips to mine. He was being gentle and I knew why. My head was still pounding and my body felt like Jell-O, but I was happy I was with him. It didn't matter where I was, as long as I was really here, with him.

"We are home, lover." He whispered. "Niall and Claudine teleported us all back, the night is still very young."

I smiled at that. "I'm glad. How is Amelia?"

I watched his brows furrow slightly. "She had to be turned."

I nodded the best I could; already knowing that she would have been too far gone otherwise. "She will be alright. She loves Pam."

"Yes." He nodded.

"What about Isabel and Barry? They make it out?" I asked.

"Barry saved Isabel's life. They are both doing well." He answered and I smiled once more.

We stayed like this for a while, just looking into each other's eyes and knowing that the end of this tragic event was drawing near. This was relaxing after everything we have been through, to know that we both made it out alive. Everything else could wait. Eric was finally meeting my gazes again and for that I was thankful.

"I want you to tell me everything that had happened while the bombs were going off." He told me slowly.

I nodded before sitting up. Eric had to help me do so, or I would have fallen back against the sheets. When he made sure I was propped up, he put his arms around me and pulled me closer against his chest. I laid there for a few seconds before I told him everything that had happened. I started with the elevator and proceeded until I found Amelia. I didn't understand what that light was that came out of my body in an explosion, but I knew I would find the answers out. We still had forever to talk, right?

My eyes began to droop closed and I cursed myself. I didn't want to fall asleep, I wanted to be with Eric, but he pushed me back to the bed and pulled the covers over my body. His lips came down on my own and he gave me a chaste but sweet kiss. I felt all of his love and with that it pushed me deeper into sleep.

"I will be back." He told me softly.

I knew where he was going. When I was telling him what had happened, he told me where Bill was. They were keeping him at Fangtasia for a few days before Eric ended his life. He didn't have to tell me why he wouldn't just kill him; I already knew that Eric wanted to have his fun. It didn't bother me at all. Was that bad? No, I couldn't say that it was.

"Give him hell for me." I whispered.

"I love you. I always will, no matter what."

I didn't quite understand the second sentence, but I was too far gone again to say much about it. "I love you too."

I drifted off to sleep, feeling his lips against my own once more.

* * *

**Eric's POV:**

I watched Sookie sleep for a few moments. It was true what I said, that I always would love her because she meant everything to me. The Ancient One said I could not turn her, but does that mean that I never could? What would I tell Sookie? What would happen when I say that I couldn't turn her? Pythoness said that I can't tell her the reason why she can't be turned. Where will that leave us? Will she think that I don't want her to be with me forever?

That alone sent a wave of hurt to my heart and I watched Sookie's brows furrow unhappily. She could feel my pain even when she was sleeping. I tried to get a grip on myself, pushing the unknown future out of my mind for now. I planned on taking my anger out on something more fun in just a few minutes.

I left the room, looking over my shoulder at Sookie's sleeping form once more before I closed the door. I descended the stairs and looked down at Niall who was standing at the bottom. "Watch over her. She is still very weak."

"Of course." He nodded in my direction. "Where are you doing?"

"I have an appointment with a certain vampire." I smirked. "I shall be back soon."

I stepped out into the night sky and I took off. Flying was quicker than driving and I made it to the bar in no time at all. My feet touched the ground and I pushed the bar door open. I wasted no time in doing anything else and simply moved to the basement.

Pam was here before I was, to get ready for tonight's events and as I walked down the stairs, I noticed she put out a lot of possible toys for me to play with. I gave Bill hardly a glance as I walked toward the table that held silver items on the top. I carefully picked out what I wanted, starting small.

Turning my attention to the man who was currently chained in the air, I watched him. He was panting slightly and you could feel his fear in the air. It radiated off of him in giant waves, but he was good at keeping that fear off of his features.

I stalked toward Bill, moving with purpose as I lifted a silver dagger in my gloved hands.

"Let me down. I did not kill the queen; you did! I do not deserve this!" He yelled at me.

"Oh, you deserve much more than this Billy boy. You deserve death and I plan on giving it to you…eventually. You must have forgotten, hmm? Sookie teleported you into the room after the bombing, which I know you had put together. Clever, I will give you that. Maybe you should be rewarded?" I smirked, stepping closer to him now.

The silver touched Bill's skin, at the base of his throat, making him scream out. The sound was wonderful to my ears. He fell forward.

"You are soft." I commented; shaking my head. "We are just beginning."

"Let me ask you…" Bill panted; leaning up I saw him smiling. "How is Sookie doing? Enjoying your 'love' when you aren't fucking your fangbangers?"

"I do not have relations with anyone other than Sookie. I believe I haven't told you, but Sookie and I are in fact pledged. She is my wife." I smiled. "Do you remember that night you came to my safe house when I was under the spell? You told Sookie that I wouldn't want her after I returned to normal and you were wrong." I chuckled. "You never do win anything, do you?"

Bill growled.

"That just irks you, doesn't it? That you can't be with her in your sick twisted mind? That you can't manipulate her anymore?" I commented.

"I will have her once again!" He bellowed out.

"No, I am pretty sure you will meet your end very soon." I laughed darkly before getting closer to his ear. "This is for Sookie…" I shoved the blade into his stomach, twisting the knife in a three-sixty degree turn, creating a giant gash. He started to bleed and smoke began to rise as it burned his already melted skin further. I pulled it out and then rammed it back into him and he cried out like a little bitch. "It's all for her and you will never, ever have her again." I said deadly.

I pulled out plyers from my jeans and grabbed his chin when he saw them. He was holding his mouth closed tightly and I sighed. Rearing my fist back, I punched his face before I shoved his mouth open. "You tried to bite my lover, didn't you? Well, I can't have that." I grabbed his left fang, which was already down; stupid move on his part.

I gripped it tightly and pulled. Blood poured heavily as Bill hissed. I wasted no time in grabbing the other and repeating the process. Bill writhed in front of me. The chains that held him suspended in the air rattled as he cried.

"So weak." I turned around and started to head for other objects I could use. I heard Bill from behind me then, who laughed. It was a broken sound.

"I will always have a part of her that you don't!" He bellowed. My step faltered and I came short for just a moment, Bill saw it. "Have I hit a soft spot, Eric?" He mused; laughing quietly, spitting blood from his mouth. I continued my course and moved to the table of silver instruments. "You may have her heart, her soul, but Sookie will never be fully yours." I gripped the table tightly, keeping my rage in check the best I could. "How does that make you feel; that I will have something you will never acquire? Her _purity _will belong to me for until she dies. She gave herself unknowingly and carelessly, like a true slut! I bet it eats away at you!" I growled deep in my chest as I felt the table begin to crack under my grasp. "How does it make you feel? Knowing that you are fucking my leftovers?"

I lost it, grabbing the nearest tool to me, I went back to him. Grabbing onto his face, I repeatedly punched him, breaking his nose and shattering his face in my hands. His sick blood collected on my knuckles, but I didn't stop, my hands only increased in power as I used him as my punching bag. "She may have given herself blindly because she thought she loved you, but you see I will never hold such a thing against her. You are the one that is losing here because she is the most gifted person I have ever had the privilege to know. You are the one that fucked up and lost such a gift because you failed her." I growled, my fangs snapping close to his face. "You have caused Sookie pain for so long now and you are truly annoying the hell out of me, but I am _so _glad that you have pointed these points. Truly Billy boy I am!" Bill tried to look away but I grabbed his face tightly, making him meet my eyes. I wanted to see the pain I inflict. "I want to make one thing quite clear for you."

I gripped the silver headed hammer in my hand tighter as I pushed it against his skin; listening to his skin sizzle, before pulling back and swinging with all my might to make contact against his ribs, they shattered on impact. Bill's body flew backwards, threatening to break the chains that held him up. After he stopped moving though, I watched him leaned forward, spitting out more blood to the floor while whimpering. I smiled devilishly.

In an instant I was behind him, grabbing his hair tightly in my hand, I yanking his head back. I heard his neck making a sickly popping sound. I leaned my head closer to whisper into his ear. "You may have been her first, but I promise you that I will be her last. That is all that truly matters. That when I come home tonight after torturing you some more, she will lay down and give herself to me, over and over again, screaming my name for all _eternity_." I wanted to play with him for a bit, get under his skin. Sookie would not hold that against me, right? I really don't think so. What would the Ancient One say? I wasn't supposed to turn Sookie; that is what Pythoness told me.

Enough of thinking. I already spoke the words anyway, damage was already done.

Bill froze for a millisecond before he fought against my hold. I pushed a knife into his side that I had behind my back. "No!" He screamed at me.

"Oh yes, that's right." I said smoothly, deadly; making my territory known. I laughed as he struggled harder. "We have talked about her being turned into a vampire. Wouldn't that just eat you up, to know that I would be the one to change her and not you?" He struggled again and I punched him in the gut. "I can see that it does. Of course, you thought of the idea yourself, did you not? Hoping that would keep Sookie with you? That she wouldn't hate you afterwards?" I shook my head in mock scolding. "Billy boy you have not learned from your maker." I pushed the knife deeper, the handle itself started to go into the hole. "Sookie wants to live forever, with _me_. So why would I let something so small, so stupid, such as her purity bother me? When I would get to have her and not you?" I laughed. "There is something different between you and me though. I actually _love _her, whereas you want her because of your sick obsession. I have come to the conclusion that you are not a man. You are twisted, vile, disgusting and insane. The only thing that bothers me about her purity was that you manipulated her into loving you, making such a sweet woman fall into your trap. You care nothing for her. You wanted her as a trophy." I paused, thinking of another way to torture him. I got an idea then, one that went up like a light bulb. "Seeing as you're not a man, then I don't think you shouldn't have the _equipment_."

Bill understood my meaning and I wanted to see the fear in his eyes. "No! Anything but that! ANYTHING! You have already done enough!" I gripped on the material of his jeans before ripping them off.

"No…" I shook my head looking at him thoughtfully, putting on a show. My eyes narrowed and my face grew emotionless. "I will have done enough when you are dead."

I proceeded to cut off his manhood. His screams of agony erupted through my ears but I paid no attention. Blood poured down into my hands, all over the blade that was I was holding. Bill twitched before coming to a stop. "For taking advantage of Sookie the way you have, you deserve to have _that_ cut off more than once." I growled deep in my chest. "So let's see how long it takes to grow back, shall we?"

I moved swiftly back to the table to grab a saw. Walking up to him, I grabbed his hand and forced it against the cement pillar. "I am very possessive as you know and I don't like when people touch my pledged. You had your filthy hands all over her. So before I leave today," I held his right hand in place. I put the saws blade against his wrist and I hacked off his hand. Bill didn't have any voice left to scream, but I was still satisfied with his whimpers. "I wanted to take this as a trophy. Your manhood-if you can call it that-would not be a trophy by any means. So your hand will substitute."

I turned when I heard the door to the basement open. I watched Pam begin to descend the stairs; her shoes clicking away. I smirked.

"Master they finally came in the mail!" Pam smiled proudly. "Can I have a turn to play with him now?"

"Yes, of course."

"An eye for an eye?" She asked.

I chuckled. "Yes, you can do that as well."

I turned to Bill then. He was already mangled badly and I faintly heard Pam's whisper 'fucking piece of art'. "Billy boy, my child has some business she wants to deal with. You shall be a good sport about it, right?"

"Fuck you." He whispered.

I chuckled again. "No, I am going to go home to fuck my wife. You do not peak my tastes."

Leaving Bill with Pam was a good thing. She can be very creative when she wants to be.

* * *

**Pam's POV:**

"I have a few games we can play, Bill!" I smiled. "I was just informed of a game called tic-tac-toe. Have you heard of it?" I waited. No answer. "Well, you have to be the first player to get three of their playing pieces in a row; horizontally, diagonally, or vertically. It seems like a rather boring game, but I figured out a way to spice it up!"

I walked over to the table, seeing just how much blood was lying on the top. "Eric is so messy!"

I grabbed a dull screw-driver; knowing that would cause more pain as it ripped his skin. Not a swift cut, no, I wanted to drag it across his flesh harshly. I smiled in victory as I walked forward toward him. Eric really did a number on him. With holes in his body, his face broken, right hand chopped off, his penis gone (which there wasn't much of to begin with) and his fangs were pulled out. "Beautiful." I commented.

"So what do you say? You want to play this game with me Bill?" He opened his mouth to speak, but I silenced him. I slapped him as hard as I could across his mouth. "I have not given you permission to speak. When I do, I will say you can. We are going to be playing this game and it should be fun. Well, for me, not you."

I turned the screw-driver over in my hands and put it into his skin on his chest. It was the least torn up spot. I drew the necessary lines before I looked up at him. His eyes were dull and I smirked once more. I turned back to the game and carved a rough 'X' into the middle box. "You're turn. You are an 'O', Bill. Where do you want to put it?" He didn't answer. "Answer me." I slapped him again.

"The bottom…right." He whispered. You could hear how jumpy it was. Such a pussy.

I carved his letter in and I took my next step and then so on. We came down to it and I was the winner as I drew the 'X' into the last box. "Oh, look there. I got it horizontally." I proceeded to scrape across his skin to pinpoint where I had won. "That was some good fun, wasn't it?"

He didn't answer, so I proceeded on my course. "I have gotten new shoes and you didn't even notice them did you?" I mock pouted. "They sort of remind me of Dorothy's slippers in the Wizard of Oz; the sequins on the pumps themselves, but there is more to these shoes than meets the eye." I grabbed the pump from my foot and held it up to his face. They were perfect shoes; diamond slipper high heels. They cost a fortune, I might add. I had specifically gotten them for this occasion a few days prior. "You see these? Yes, they are silver tipped on the heel."

I pushed it into his cheek, hearing the sizzle. "Have you ever heard of curb stomping, Bill?" No answer. Good, he was catching on. "Well, it can be fatal, but seeing as you're a vampire, all I think it will do is break out your teeth and possibly-depending on the force I put behind the kick-will break into your skull and the silver tipped ends will sizzle around in your brain a bit. You have to place your mouth against a curb and then someone will stand behind as they kick the back of your head. Fun idea, right?" I didn't get an answer, I knew I wouldn't.

Gradually I walked over to the lever that would lower the chains and I pulled, sending him to the floor in a heap. I put on gloves slowly before I grabbed the chains and moved him over to the pillar of cement that had a narrow ledge at the bottom, sticking out. It would work for a curb. I positioned his face on the ledge carefully, making sure he opened his mouth. I stepped back, putting the shoe back on my foot before I stood behind him. I aimed my foot in the right position before I sent it crashing against the back of his skull. I put so much force behind it that the pillar cracked.

He cried out as my silver tipped heel crashed through his skull, breaking it. I heard the sizzling begin in the hole that it created and smoke began to rise. Unfortunately, my shoe was stuck. I sighed. I carefully slipped my foot out before I leaned over and gripped the shoe in my hands. I yanked as hard as I could, pulling the shoe out. There was some brain matter on the heel but I didn't think about that as I slipped it back on my foot.

Blood poured out from the wound, but also some scrambled brain as well. I faintly wondered if this would make him unable to speak anymore; but I thought against that. He was a vampire, well, as much as you could call a pussy like him one.

I went back over to the lever and pulled. The chains lifted him back up. I walked back over to the table of instruments before grabbing a silver spoon in my hands.

"Bill, did you know that when you caused the building to explode that a certain girl that I am very fond of was hurt?" I turned around to look at him. "She was hurt so bad that I had to save her. I became a maker. Do you want to congratulate me?" I stepped closer, grabbing his chin in my hand. "Congratulate me."

"C-Congrat-" I struck him again; cutting off his words.

"I didn't want to become a maker right now. I wanted that woman to have a life of warmth, of living in the sun. I do not really know how she will react when she wakes up from the ground. It hasn't been that long. She will still have almost two days in ground, so I won't know until she wakes. Do you know what pisses me off, Billy boy? You were the one that caused her to lose her warmth, the sun." I looked at him with expressionless eyes. He didn't deserve to see the nervousness I had for Amelia. "You deserve to die for what you have done, and you will. Trust me, you will." I paused, looking at his eyes. "But for now, I will just take an eye for an eye, so to speak."

I gripped his eyelid, holding it open before I swooped in. The spoon connected with his whizzing eye and I pushed in. I scrapped against the back and began to drag his eye out from the socket. He winced and thrashed. I just dug harder.

I faintly heard the snaps of his nerves before the eye came loose and popped out. The eyeball rolled across the floor and I put my foot down on top of it and squished it into the ground.

"Well, this has been fun." I giggled; turning my back away from him. I trudged up the steps. "Now I need to see if I can salvage these shoes. Sweet dreams, Bill."


	57. Promise

**Author's Notes:** Hello again my dear readers.

Here is the next chapter in True Desires. I can't believe we are getting closer to the end of this story! WOW!

******IMPORTANT:** I have very important news! For the rest of this month and into June a bit, I will be updating each of my stories ONCE a week. So you will only see one chapter of True Desires every week. I have a prior commitment that I have to do for the rest of this month and half of next. I hope you forgive me and still follow my stories. :)

Also, which has nothing to really do with anything, but my computer decided to crash and I lost some of my things for each of my stories. It wasn't very good and I had a HUGE freak out, but I am okay now….or as okay as I can be after losing important things.

Don't worry, as soon as this thing is over, my stories will go back to the way it was. With updates whenever I just feel like writing.

Also I didn't look over my grammar much. I literally am too busy right now for it. *sigh*

Thank you so much for all of your reviews. I feel like I missed a few people when replying, if I did, forgive me.

Read and review.

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

A damp cold finger ran against my leg. I was still half asleep but I knew who it was. The finger shifted down to my ankle, then running back and forth on the top of my foot. It went to the tip of my toes before falling over and going to the bottom of my foot, but I was very ticklish and he didn't get far before my foot shot away and a fit of giggles erupted.

"You're awake." Eric commented.

"You knew that I was." I replied.

I sat up and shifted in the bed. I felt a lot better than I did, but my ankle was still protesting. I looked down to see that someone had bandaged it. I was knocked out for hours, unable to get Eric's blood in me. My ribs slightly hurt to and I lifted my shirt to see there was a bruise there. I groaned slightly, but out of anger at Bill for even touching me.

"Is he dead yet?" I asked.

"Not yet. Pam is still nowhere near done playing with him. She also wants Amelia to get a turn when she wakes up." Eric came to sit next to me on the bed. I shifted to let him do so before I cuddled into his side.

"Did you have fun? I see you got a shower." I looked down to see that all he was wearing was a towel from his bathroom.

"I…did." He decided.

Eric's voice was slightly off. He was usually confident in this area and he has wanted to do this to Bill for as long as I can remember now. It was still slightly awkward between us, but I had no idea why it would be like that. I sighed, shifting just a bit closer to him. I cast my eyes up to meet his but we were back to not meeting each other's eyes. My brows furrowed.

"Eric, I could be mistaken, but I feel like you feel guilty. What is it?" I asked.

I grabbed his face in my hand and looked him in the eyes. Eric finally looked down and met mine, but they seemed different. He seemed sad as well.

"Nothing is wrong. I just have a lot to think about." He answered; smirking for me.

I didn't want to buy it. Something was definitely wrong, but he wasn't going to tell me. I could tell that very clearly. He put up a slight barrier between our emotions, blocking me off of the ones he didn't want me to see. Love was still there, very strong, so what could it be?

"Eric…" I whispered. "You can tell me anything, remember?"

"Of course I can. I can tell you almost anything. " He nodded. "But not this."

"Why can't you?" I sat up.

"It's nothing to worry about, Sookie. Nothing." He grabbed my face and made me look at him. "Just know that I love you and I will always love you, no matter what happens."

"Eric…" My voice trembled. "You're scaring me."

Eric closed his eyes with a sigh before lying back in the bed, pulling me down with him. "When we were at the Summit, I talked to the Ancient Pythoness beforehand. She told me something's that only Niall and I can know right now. I can't tell you."

My heart thundered in my chest. "She's a Seer."

"Yes and a very good one at that. She has not missed a premonition yet. We need to follow what she says and what she says is that I can't tell you much. This is all I can say for now."

I gulped and lay down against the sheets. "So there is more trouble on the horizon, is what you're saying?"

"There will always be trouble. That is the only thing wrong with being with me. You will always be in some kind of position for danger."

"There is nothing wrong with being with you. We have gone through so much already." I smiled a bit. "We can get through anything together, remember?"

I looked up to see him smile down at me. "No matter what we go through, you will always be by my side?"

"I promised you forever, didn't I?" I smiled.

Eric's eyes tightened slightly. "I will find a way." I think that is what he whispered, but I couldn't really catch it.

I couldn't press him because he moved me over before shifting me below him. I watched him bite into his wrist before he offered it to me and I took it grateful. While I was feeding he leaned down to lick my neck. His fangs scraped over the skin at the base of my throat before he traveled up higher. When he reached my jugular, his teeth seeped in slowly. I gasped slightly before pulling against his wound stronger.

Eric growled against my throat before grinding against me. I arched my back off the bed, trying to get closer to him in any way that I could. When was the last time we were together? Oh, in the shower at the hotel. It seems like forever ago.

I moved my hands down to grip the shirt that I was wearing before hiking it up to my stomach. I then put my hands back down to grab the towel that was wrapped securely around his waist. Giving it a tug, I watched as it drifted away from his body and fall to the edge of the bed before it slipped and fell to the floor below.

While he fed slowly, I drifted my hands across his back. All the rough contours of his back shifted as my fingernails scrapped across them. When Eric was done, he shifted to lick the wound closed before he moved enough to where his eyes were on mine again.

His one hand moved under me before lifting me slightly. Both of his hands ran across my back before he lowered me again, with him following this time. He held me for a few moments. His lips traveled across my face, just touching and brushing as he moved. They traveled up to my temple and he placed a chaste kiss there. He moved over to my ear and brushed against it. Shivers ran down my spine as he touched a particular spot.

"You have no idea how much I love you." He told me in a whisper. "I would do anything for you, Sookie. I would give you anything and everything that you could ever want. I want you forever; please believe me that I do."

"Eric," Tears began to seep into my eyes. "I know you do."

"You are my wife forever and always." He whispered.

"Always. I promised you. It's what I want, Eric, _forever _with you."

I had a moment of fleeting wonderment, thinking that he was going to make me into what he was. His lips traveled down to my throat, on the other side of where he bit. I felt his fangs brush against me again, a little stronger this time, but it didn't hurt. My heart began to beat faster in my chest as I waited, for anything to happen.

I thought I felt Eric tremble slightly above me and my eyes fell closed. His emotions were erratic; want, lust, love, pain, sorrow, anger, fear, confusion, need; they all swirled around him in a rush, but I didn't make any movement to try to understand. For now, I understood that I wasn't meant to understand what Eric and the Ancient Pythoness talked about. Yes, it really hurt me that he couldn't say anything and it really hurt me that his emotions seemed too intense, even for him.

Eric wasn't used to feelings until I came along. I never really stopped to think about that. I was one of the only people he loves in this world. Eric has changed for me and I never really took notice of the bigger picture. Whatever this conversation was with the Ancient Pythoness must have him scared, but why would that be?

He was still tempted to turn me_ right_ now, _here _in this room; I could tell that he was. His mouth kept going open and then nothing. My heart deflated as he moved away from my neck before his lips fell onto mine quickly. I didn't quite understand what was going on, why he would be second guessing turning me, but again I kept my mouth closed. Not now, not when he seemed too…_upset._

I leaned my head back to breathe deeply. "No matter what, I will always be here." I told him suddenly. I felt like he needed to know it. "I will always be with you, nothing will tear us apart."

"I love you." He whispered in my ear.

Eric flipped us over until I was straddling his hips. While I had a moment I moved my ankle to see if there was any pain. I sighed happily when there wasn't. Vampire blood really does help a lot.

I lifted up a bit as Eric ripped my panties apart. I gave him a sour look for tearing another pair, but he chuckled and I brightened at that. It seemed like we were back on track for now and whatever was wrong five minutes ago disappeared…at least for now that is.

I grabbed his penis in my hand tightly and I heard him his slightly, his eyes glazed over as I did it. I smirked before I shifted and impaled myself against him. My head snapped back and I groaned as he filled me to the brim. His hands came down against my hips and kneaded against my skin, begging me to keep moving.

Slowly I moved back and forth before I rose and fell slightly. I repeated the process and continued until I was going as fast as I could. My hands came down on his chest and I let them roam against it, scratching ever so slightly. I was getting close and he knew it. With a smirk, Eric turned us over and left me completely.

I choked on a gasp from the shock of the act. "You…hate me." I accused in mock horror.

He chuckled. "Never." He promised.

Eric came at me then. His hands hit the bed before he crawled up to me. His eyes never left mine as he stalked up to me. I watched as he spread my legs as far as they would go before he dipped his head down and began to lick my folds. I gasped, fisting the sheets in my hands.

Eric moved up and began to flick my nub with his tongue before adding a digit inside of me. While his finger wiggled, he attacked my nub heavily. He pulled it into his mouth and bit softly. With a wild gasp I flung myself up into a sitting position. His finger slipped out as I pushed him down on the bed.

"You do not play fair." I told him.

I let my hand roam down his chest once more. When I made it to his hips, I knelt down further. My lips came in contact with his navel and I looked up to see Eric smiling down at me slightly. I still wasn't very good in this area, but I wanted to learn and I wanted to please my husband in every way that I could. Opening my mouth, I let my tongue taste his skin and his stomach jumped slightly at the act. I chuckled and he growled.

I moved further south, my tongue sliding down further and further. I wouldn't stop watching Eric and his eyes never left mine. His hand came down to grab a few strands of my hair to play with while I played a bit. He never was impatient with me as I took my time with where I was heading.

Finally I reached my destination and I gripped the base of his penis in my hands. I would never, ever be able to take him fully into my mouth, so I did the best thing that I could and placed right hand at the bottom to begin pumping. I gripped a bit tighter and Eric sighed happily; his eyes closed for a moment.

I smiled brightly and flicked my tongue across the head. Eric's eyes opened quickly and he watched me intently. I opened my mouth and leaned over him a bit. I thought it was hilarious that Eric's head moved with my advancements and I laughed when I pulled away. I was teasing him, just as he was with me.

Before he could recover my mouth was over his member and I took him in as far as I could. I licked as I came up, swirling the tip with my tongue before I took him again. Eric's groans were perfect in my ears and edged me further on.

Through our bond I could feel him enjoying it and that made me feel confident that I was getting better at this. I was getting so much better now that when I met Eric's eyes with my smoldering ones, he flipped us. He burrowed deep within my core and began moving.

"I couldn't wait any longer." He commented offhanded as he pumped.

I chuckled slightly, running my hands against his shoulders as he pushed in and out of my core. As Eric pushed, I kept pace with him, rolling my hips in time to meet his thrusts. I whimpered as he hit my spot and he smirked when he began teasing me once more, but I was over the teasing. I was getting close and I wanted release. I could feel that he was just as close as I was, even though he was better at hiding it than I was.

I flipped us and moved quicker as I took dominance. Eric leaned up and took my right nipple into his mouth and bit slightly. I knew he bit hard enough to bleed as I felt a little sting, but I wasn't thinking of that. I was so close now that I my legs began trembling, but I didn't stop. Eric noticed this and flipped us over and before I could breathe, he began to go as fast as he could.

My orgasm hit as soon as he sped up. When he goes that fast, you feel everything; like a jackhammer as it pounds into the ground, it vibrates and when it it's that small part within you, you go over the edge quickly. Eric wasn't done and I looked up to see him smiling down at me as he continued to thrust at vampire speed. My back arched off the bed as I screamed louder, my breast mashed against his chest.

Color burst behind my lids as I went over and over the edge repeatedly; when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, Eric followed me into oblivion. His lips fell to mine and he kissed me deeply as I wrapped my arms around him. Sweat poured from me as I lay panting under his body.

"I love that you can keep up with me." He chuckled.

"I have no idea how many times I just came." I told him in all honestly.

"I believe it was six times. One right after the other." His smirk became gloating and I punched his shoulder lightly.

"I love you, Eric." I said as soon as my heart rate returned to normal and my breathing became less harsh.

"As I love you." He promised.

The room became quiet as Eric shifted over on the bed. I watched as he yawned slightly.

"Get some rest. It is past dawn." I ran my hand against his chest. "Pam got back right?"

"Yes. She arrived while we were busy." Eric's smile was faint and I knew I would lose him to the pull of the sun.

Before that though, I leaned over and kissed him softly. His arms tightened around me as if he was afraid I would leave him. I might leave the room, because I was seriously hungry, but I would never leave him. Looking at his peaceful face as he began to slip under and know that I loved him with every fiber of my being…

"I would never leave you, no matter what." I told him softly.

"Promise?" He mumbled.

I smiled slightly. "I promise my lover."


	58. New life

**Author's Notes:** Hello my dear and awesome readers!

It feels like forever since I have updated this story. So close to the end now! *cry*

*******EXCITING NEWS (READ THIS!): **A while ago, I was informed by some of the Fangreaders that I was their Author Spotlight on the 30th of June! Do you know what this means? ! ? ! Probably not; I will elaborate.

In the Fangreaders chat room, they pick authors in the SVM/True Blood categories to come in and talk about their stories. Readers come in and ask questions on the stories and get to know the author a bit better and also to see how the author's created their stories, what they are up to now, what inspires them, and even give some spoilers sometimes.

I was in fact picked to talk about THIS STORY-True Desires-in the Fangreaders chat room. I am so freaking excited right now! I would love for** ALL** of you to come in and share this experience with me and to talk about True Desires. If you want to come, just put that on your review today so I know and can be excited further in this month.

When it gets closer to the date, I will post how you can contact Fairyblood and the others at Fangreaders to get in and come join me. I will also tell you the time as well when it gets closer to the date. It will be around 4 pm EST, I know that for sure right now.

EEEPPP! So excited!

So please, don't leave me alone in the chat room. :/ haha. I want to see as many of my readers there as possible, because I love you all so much. *Hugs*

I wanted to thank you all for your amazing reviews, and to tell you that I am sorry that I didn't get to reply to most of them. As some of you know, I have been very busy these last few weeks and that won't change for this whole month, but I will try to update as soon as I can again. I have, oh, like 5 stories that I am updating at once? Not including the Amelia/Alcide pairing that I am co-writing with the awesome writergirl89. So busy is just my middle name. I hope you forgive me.

Alas, I still have no time to look over my grammar to much. *sigh*

As always I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

**Sookie's POV:**

Two days had passed and the whole time, Pam and Eric went to the bar every night. I knew what they were doing and I couldn't say that I didn't like it. Torturing Bill seemed to relieve them both of all the hardships that we went through, but it wasn't enough. It would never be enough until they both saw to it that he was truly dead and gone from the world. To be honest, it would be enough for me too, only when he was dead.

Does that make me a bad person? Have I changed that much over this amount of time? I didn't mind that Bill was being tortured. In fact I liked the idea. Does that make me sick? I have no answers because I always seem to draw blank on it.

I can no longer call myself a Christian. I can no longer say that I follow the Lord's guidance. That would be hypocritical of me and I already knew that if I died, I would probably go to hell anyway. I didn't want to die though. I wanted to be with Eric forever, we have talked about it a lot before.

That has all changed now though. Ever since the Summit, we have hardly talked about it at all. Eric was jumpy whenever the subject would arise and I knew some of the details that he was keeping hidden. It had something to do with me being turned, though I wasn't sure what yet. Whatever Eric and the Pythoness talked about…it surrounded me being turned. I just knew it did.

I kept quiet though and only asked when it just slipped from my mouth carelessly. Eric would usually just give me a look and sigh, shake his head and turn around. It hurt me, but I knew it wasn't his fault that he was evading my questions. So I just kept to myself and tried to figure it out on my own, but as always I was drawing blanks.

Somehow this seemed to be putting a slight barrier between us and we both knew it. I wanted answers and he couldn't explain much to me. I wouldn't let that barrier fall hard because I couldn't lose Eric, not now, not after everything we have been through. So I tried and tried to let it go; to believe that one day it would become evident to me. I hope I was right in thinking that because I desperately wanted to believe that I would be clued in on the secrets that were being hidden just below the surface.

I can even say that I tried to read Eric's mind, but he knew and shut me out. I felt guilty, so guilty that I turned my back and cried silently. That was the only time that Eric didn't console me when I was upset and I was sure it was because he didn't know how to deal with the anxiety I was getting from not knowing what some seemed to. It was scary; the unknown is frightening and I hated being out of the loop in thoughts.

I'm managing, is all I can really say. I am dealing with not knowing everything and anything, which is kind of hard for me. I practically know all secrets, even if I didn't want to know them; courtesy of the mind-reading ability. Managing…that is what I am telling myself every moment I get. I am strong and I know I am. I can't let this bother me too much, because if it did, that barrier I mentioned earlier between Eric and I will only grow stronger and we would be pulled away from one another.

I sighed, shifting in the seat I was sitting in. I turned the page to the novel I was reading and took a sip of my coffee. Tonight was a special night and therefore almost everyone was gone. Barry, Isabel, Niall, Claudine and I were still here, but Godric, Pam and Eric went out to meet the new arrival in their family. Niall and Claudine would have to go pretty soon, Eric would call when Amelia would rise from the ground. She needed to feed immediately before coming back into the house. I understood and so did they.

I couldn't help but be a bit envious of Amelia and that was wrong of me. We all didn't know how she would react when she finally woke, but I was sure she would be okay with it. I wanted to belong to their vampire family and that seems to have been put on halt even though it was what I wanted.

I really have changed and it started with my views on vampirism. I never wanted it before. I was always so dead set against it, but with Eric it was different. Before we got together I would have never imagined that I wanted to become one of the immortal and I actually shunned away at the idea. Have I changed for the better or the worst? I couldn't help but think to myself.

My views on the world changed drastically and it was all because of vampires in general, but I really wasn't complaining. I know what kind of life I live now and I have accepted it warmly. So it doesn't really matter if I changed for the better or the worst because in all reality, I welcomed it with open arms. I couldn't make it in this life if I hadn't.

"Sookie, are you alright? You seem really distracted tonight." Claudine said as she sat by my knees on the floor.

"Yeah, I just…" I trailed off.

What could I possibly tell her? I was just basically musing my own life and how I have come to be where I was now. Is that something weird to even be thinking about?

"Just thinking about life." I answered.

"Ah, yes. Your life has changed a lot over these years has it not?" She shook her head and patted my knee. "As I have told you before, you live the best of both worlds. You are unique and no one can take that away from you. Everyone goes through struggles in life and every choice you make sends you down your life path." She paused to look at me. She grinned. "To be quite honest with you Sookie, you have chosen a path that is not bad. You have a husband that loves you, friends that love you, family that loves you. You have what most people strive for already and to tell you the truth, I don't think you need me anymore."

"Need you anymore?" I whispered, chuckling. "I will always need you."

"Is that so?" She grinned. "I don't know if I ever told you, but I am your fairy godmother."

"You are one of a kind as well then, for taking on such a big challenge." I teased. "I am not very easy to protect, I seem to always get into trouble."

"Not easy, but fun." Claudine said back. "I will always be here for you, if you need a friend, sister, fairy godmother. No matter what it is, I have always got your back. I want you to know that."

"I appreciate it, truly I do." I patted her shoulder.

There was a ringtone going off in the background now and I looked up at Niall who answered his phone. He looked over to Claudine and she got the drill. She nodded, stood up, kissed my cheek and then teleported away. Niall on the other hand went to the windows and began opening them swiftly. It was a breezy night and I knew what he was doing. Trying to delude the scent of fairy in the house the best he could, because if Amelia got a whiff of that, well, we would have an intoxicated baby vampire on our hands. She wouldn't react the same to me, Jessica never did. I wasn't worried in the slightest.

Thinking about Jessica made me feel even more guilty. I haven't talked to her in quite a long time and I wanted to do so. Even if Bill had gone crazy, I still loved Jessica like…like a daughter in a way; maybe a younger sister. I had to at least contact her and I wrote that on my to-do list, which wasn't very long right now.

I turned my attention to my great-grandfather who just finished opening the last window. I stood up and walked over to him, grabbing his hand as I did so. I knew, somewhere in the back of my mind that this was a goodbye for now.

"When will I see you again?" I couldn't help but ask.

Niall put his hand on my cheek and I relaxed into his touch. Fairies always had that about them.

"I will be back and forth quite a bit, my dear. I will keep in contact if you wish." He held out his hand and I was sure he was looking for my cellphone. I chuckled at the thought of my great-grandfather actually owning and using his cellphone. Something was just incredibly funny with that idea.

I gave him my phone and watched as he programmed his number in, saying that it was a new phone since the last one broke when he was trying to come to my rescue at the Summit. I didn't particularly believe that, but I didn't voice it either. When he was done, he gave me back my phone and kissed my cheek.

"Sookie, I am very proud of you. I wanted you to know that." Niall said softly. "You have come a far way and I want you to know that you are special. Practice your abilities while I am gone, they are useful."

"I hope to see you really soon." I whispered.

Niall smiled down at me. "As soon as I can my dear heart. I do have a kingdom to run and I have been neglecting it for quite some time now." He chuckled and I joined in.

"Thank you, for everything that you have done." I told him. Leaning up, I placed a kiss on his cheek.

"You do not have to thank me. I have only done what family would for one another. You are special in my heart and you always will be. I will protect you the best I can. I will be back to visit at some time."

"Okay. I know you can hide your scent, but I just want to make sure you make it out alright without having to put a whooping on Amelia's baby vamp butt."

Niall laughed heartily. "She will be able to tame quite easily. I have that feeling."

"I really hope so. Amelia is a wildcard after all."

"You are right on that. Tell her that I wish her the best in the new life that she was given and I will be back to see her soon as well. I have always been fond of that witch."

"I should thank you for introducing me to her. She has become one of my best friends."

"You are welcome. Now be safe, or as safe as you possibly can be." He kissed my forehead one last time before stepping back.

"I always try." I told him and waved.

Niall teleported away from me and I sighed. I knew I would see him again, but I always felt at peace when the fairies were here. Fairies, as I have stated before, have that way about them. Barry came up to me and patted me on the back. I turned my head and smiled at him before returning to the chair I vacated earlier. Picking up my book, I waited for Eric to return, which would probably be in a little bit. They wanted to wait out the scent so Amelia wouldn't go all loopy and I had a feeling that they would be making a trip to see Bill as well. I didn't feel nervous that only Isabel and Barry were here. I felt safe at least for now.

* * *

**Amelia's POV:**

"Oh my God, I am getting my outfit dirty." I whispered tight lipped as I looked at the little space I was in. Dirt fell on my face and I blew air out trying to get it away from me. It didn't work; in fact it just put more soil on my face.

I needed to get out and I began to dig my way out. The burning in my throat was excruciating and I really needed a drink. I kept digging frantically and I really didn't know if I was going in the right direction. It didn't really matter; I just kept on chugging along.

Finally my head broke surface and I crawled the rest of the way out. I gasped for air and was mildly surprised when I didn't need it. A hand gripped my own and it frightened me. I wasn't expecting it. I reacted badly, instinctually.

I flipped around, rolling on the soil before I popped up in a crouch, hissing as I did so. I shot my head around for possible intruders but I knew I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. The hand that touched me wasn't threatening and I knew the touch as if by heart.

"Amelia," A voice called to me. It was like a lullaby the way it sounded in my ears and I turned my direction in the way the sound came. "You are alright. I'm here."

"Pam." I whispered.

My eyes sought for hers and when they connected, I felt devoted to her. Carefully I crawled over to where she was knelt by the grave that I obviously was just in and I bowed my head against her knees. I put my arms around her waist and held her tightly.

"I'm a vampire, right?" I knew it because I remembered it happening. "I died."

"I gave you new life, yes. Are you…angry with me?" Her voice was unsure and that broke my heart.

"You are my maker and I could never be angry with you because you are also my lover. I gave you permission, remember?"

"I thought you were too far gone to really understand what you were agreeing to." She said. "Now you must be calm, you are trembling."

"I'm…thirsty."

"It's alright. Here, take my blood for now." Pam bit into her own wrist and offered me her essence.

It smelled delicious and I craved it. I leaned over cautiously and put my mouth against her wrist. It tasted different than what I remembered, but I was sure that it was only because of me becoming a vampire, but it wasn't bad. She was my maker, my creator; therefore her blood soothed me further. The burning in the back of my throat dulled, but it didn't go away.

Before I knew what happened, I heard a faint snick and I bit into her wrist. Pam didn't even flinch as I bit into her flesh with my new fangs. I drank further, feeling the need to do so.

"That is enough." She whispered and I stopped immediately.

"I'm afraid." I told her seriously.

"Why would you be afraid?"

"I'm still hungry…very hungry."

I heard feet rustling through the grass with my new ears. Everything was sharper and the foot falls were heavy, meaning that even though it was nearly silent I knew that this was a larger person. I carefully turned my head to look at Eric who stood before us. He smiled slightly as he caught my attention.

"Vampirism seems to be very kind to you. You look great."

I chuckled. "I'm all dirty and I have old blood staining my outfit, I noticed. I can hardly call that great, Eric."

"Nonetheless you're beautiful." Pam whispered just for me and I smiled.

Pam stood and I followed her movements. I shot up quicker than I though and it put me off for a moment. I was faster and I had forgotten that, so the movement seemed to jostle me slightly. I sighed.

"It is really hard to talk with fangs." I said running my tongue over them. "How do I…uh, you know…put them away?"

Pam chuckled and moved to me. I watched as she leaned down slightly, putting her face closer to mine. Her fangs ran out and I watched the process with my new eyes. It was fascinating. Carefully, I watched her lips move back, her mouth open a bit wider, and her head fall back slightly. Her fangs shot back up to the place they were hidden. I did as she did and I was happily surprised when my mouth felt lighter.

"That wasn't too bad." I said proudly.

"You are doing quite well for a baby vampire." A new voice entered my ears and I turned to look at Godric who was leaning against the tree. He smiled at me as well. "Most vampires would be craving blood at this time."

"I am, like really bad." I said softly. "How am I controlling it though? Standing here and not running off?"

"I'm helping you, sending you positive feelings and all that good stuff." Pam smiled. "Besides, you are just very strong willed and you do get distracted easily."

"Way to say that I have a short attention span, Pam." I frowned. "Or should I call you master? I really have no idea."

Pam seemed surprised by my question and looked at her own maker for help. Pam was new to this as well and I nearly forgotten that.

"You can call me whatever you wish. I will not force you to call me master." She said after Eric gave her a nod.

I smiled genuinely. "You still are giving me free will."

"I would not force you into a live of…slavery as some makers do, but I will tell you now that if I must calm you, I will order you."

"Fair enough." I went over to her and grabbed her waist. I leaned up on my tip-toes and looked her in her eyes again. "May I kiss you, my _master_?" I waggled my eyebrows.

Pam laughed before putting her palm against my cheek and pulling me forward and connecting my lips to hers. It felt different, but exciting. I wanted more and I shimmied my body closer, rubbing against hers.

Pam sighed. "You will have more lust now as well. Vampires love sex."

"I've always loved sex." I answered, kissing her neck.

"Yes, but sometimes it isn't good to do so. Right now isn't the time and you must stop."

I sighed, knowing an order when I heard one. I pulled back and smiled. "As you wish."

"We really need to get some more blood in your system and we must get home. I worry about Sookie, even if there isn't potential danger around." Eric spoke.

"We're not that far from the house now." Godric said softly.

"It doesn't matter." Eric answered.

"Holy shit on a stick!" I shouted, startling the vampires that surrounded me. Pam's hands came down on my shoulders and held me tightly, like she was afraid that I would escape or do something insane. I shot her a questioning look before I turned to Eric. "Is Sookie okay? I should have asked first! Damn it! I _am_ slow!"

Everyone sighed easily and Pam's grip on my shoulders lightened. "She is doing well. You can talk with her when we get home. First we need to get you something to eat, visit someone while we are there and then head home." Eric told me. "Let's go."

I followed next to Pam obediently and she held my hand tightly in hers. She was glad that I was not taking this the wrong way, but why would I? I gave her my acceptance to turn me and to be quite honest; I could have fun living like this. Of course, there will be things I miss, like a tan and eating ice cream, but…I became what I am because it is what I wanted before I died. I wanted to be with Pam. She had nothing to be afraid of, because I could never leave her. If I did, because some vampires do go on their own, she would always have me in her heart and she in mine. I would tell her that every day if I must.

After getting in a car and driving to Fangtasia, we got out and moved toward said bar. Pam smiled at me before moving through the front door behind Eric. He was in a rush anyway. I just hoped that I would be okay. I was nervous because they said I needed to feed and I was sure they weren't going to offer me the synthetic stuff.

"Ginger!" Eric called loudly.

The back door swung open and out came a very skinny girl with a short blond hair cut. She looked too skinny and I eyed her wearily. She bowed before Eric and then to Pam. She didn't know either Godric or I, so I didn't get a bow. That was cool though.

"Ginger, I need you to come and sit over here." Pam said sweetly.

Ginger shot her a questionable look before she sat down on the edge of the stripper pole area. Pam looked into her eyes and I saw the change in her demeanor. Obviously she was being glamoured.

"I will teach this to you tomorrow night, Amelia." Pam said without taking her eyes off of the woman.

I nodded slightly, watching her every move.

"Now, Ginger, you are going to let my child drink from you." Pam said.

"Oh, that sounds nice." The blond smiled creepily. She just oozed of stupidity in my opinion.

"Indeed." Pam said.

Eric pushed me forward as Pam backed away, never breaking eye contact with the woman. I looked down upon her jugular that came into my view almost immediately and I licked my lips as I watched it pulse. I was nervous though.

"Can I try the synthetic first?" I asked out of nowhere.

"What?" Pam said in confusion.

"I uh…just let me try the synthetic."

"You won't like it and it would not sate your thirst." Eric said offhanded.

I sighed. "I just want to try it first."

"Alright, but I warn you, it tastes horrible for a new vampire."

"How would you know? It wasn't out when you were younger." I told him.

"Touché, Amelia, but I knew another baby vampire before." Eric tossed me the drink and I grabbed it in midair. I loved the new reflexes.

I popped off the top and put the lid to my lips. I poured some into my mouth and the taste was just wrong. Quickly I spit it back into the bottle.

"Damn! That tastes like horse shit!" I proclaimed loudly, sticking my tongue out in disgust.

"How would you know what horse shit tastes like?" Godric chuckled.

"Don't ask. Don't. Ask." I told him before I sighed. "I guess…I could drink from the woman."

Pam moved forward. "What's wrong, Amelia?"

"It's just…what if I kill her?" The room was dead silent. "I mean, I have read that most new vampires can't control their feedings. I don't want to kill this woman."

"No one would care if she died." Eric said softly. "She doesn't have family. It is normal for you to be unable to control your thirst the first time."

"Doesn't matter, though. I don't want to kill her."

"I will help you then." Pam said, putting her hand on my shoulder. "I will order you to stop and see if it works."

"But I have to follow your order don't I? I must stop if you do."

"When you're a new vampire, it is hard when you feed off a human for the first time. You will stop, but you might have already killed the human before you follow my order. It is not uncommon when you first become a vampire."

"I-I'll stop." I whispered. "I'll stop." I was trying to get that into my mind. "If I don't rip me off of her."

Carefully I walked over to the woman and kneeled on the platform she was sitting on. My fangs sunk down and I put them against her neck. I bit into her throat and immediately the blood hit my tongue and I understood why it would be hard. I wanted more, I craved the blood. I sucked harder, pulling more out of the wound as the woman moaned softly. I didn't listen, it was like I couldn't. Her heart beat was heard in my ears, pounding as I began to drain her. I felt it begin to slow, but I couldn't stop. The blood was too sweet on my pallet, too cooling in the back of my throat where the burn was.

"Amelia, stop." Pam whispered.

I couldn't, I simply couldn't. The lust was too strong and I heard myself growl as her command washed over me. The woman's hand that was on my shirt, gripping it tightly began to slack. I heard Pam call for me again and I began to have a war within my body. Pam didn't step forward like I asked her to, because she knew I needed as much blood as I possibly could get. I wasn't mad at her either for not pulling me off the woman. I simply couldn't be angry.

When Ginger's hand fell away from my shirt, I knew I had to stop. Her heartbeat was incredibly slow now. I was fighting against my lust to draw more blood from the two bite marks that I created. My hands trembled and forcefully I threw myself away from the woman.

I landed on my ass halfway across the room, panting harshly as I looked at the woman who was leaning against the pole now. Her eyes were closed. Blood seeped from my mouth and rolled down my chin and I whipped it away, licking my hand after I collected the blood.

Everyone was looking at me, not the woman. I wondered if I actually killed her.

"Is she…dead?" I asked.

"No." Eric spoke. "You managed to stop on your own. Pam gave up calling for you and she didn't come to pull you away." Eric smiled. "Be proud of yourself Amelia. I have not seen many vampires do what you just did on the night they first awoken to this new life."

I smiled. "Does she need to see a doctor?"

"I will call Ludwig and have her bring over some blood to do a blood transfusion for Ginger. Don't worry, she will make it." Eric promised.

I felt easier and light for now. The burning in my throat was dissolved for the time being and I was glad. I managed to do something that not very many people could do. I was proud of myself.

"Let's go see the prisoner downstairs for a moment before we head back home. I know Eric is itching to get back there." Pam held out her hand for mine and I took it.

"I am too. I've missed Sookie." I nodded. "Prisoner though?"

"Bill Compton is currently chained downstairs." Godric said.

My smile grew brighter. "Awesome."

We trudged down the stairs to the basement and I caught the scent of blood. I wrinkled my nose at this scent. "Damn, even for a new vampire, his stench is gross to me."

Everyone laughed and I caught a glimpse of Bill chained up in midair. His head was bent low and he was completely naked. I noticed a key male part of his body was missing.

"You guys sure did a number on his ass." I said as I looked over him. Bill's head moved up slowly and I looked into his dead eyes. "Hello, Bill Compton. Remember me?"

He didn't say anything as he leaned his head back down.

"What do you feel like doing, Amelia?" Pam asked. "We have a few minutes for play time."

I watched as she motioned to the table of silver instruments that were coated with dried blood.

I smirked. "I want to have some fun with the man that messed with my family and my best friend, if you guys don't mind."

Eric grinned slightly. "Not at all."

"Go for it." Pam laughed.

"Have some fun." Godric finished.

"I plan to have some nice and enjoyable fun, working out my new vampire skills in the process." I looked at Bill, whose head rose slowly once more. "You want to play along, cocksucker?"


	59. Escape from Fangtasia

**Author's Notes:** Hello dear and awesome readers!

We are back with another chapter and there is only one left after this one, well, one or two after this one. I haven't decided. *cry* That is alright though, because I have an awesome idea forming for the sequel. I even have a banner of it posted on my LJ account! YAY!

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Didn't look over grammar much, but I never do that anymore. *sigh* Always too busy. Forgive me.

**Warning:** Slight torture in the beginning.

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

**Amelia's POV:**

Putting down the blade, I stepped back to admire my handy work. Pam was very fond of the game I decided to play. To be totally honest, I decided to play this game after Pam told me she had played much the same way. Tic-tac-toe seemed hilarious in my mind, but I wanted to take it a step forward.

"Bill, I have drawn a gallows on your chest. Do you know what game this is?" I asked as I stepped forward, picking up a knife with a rusty blade this time.

Bill didn't speak, but his head moved up. His eyes connected to mine and I saw just how lifeless they really were. It did nothing for me. I didn't feel bad in the slightest.

"Well, since you don't seem to want to talk then I will just explain further. This gallows is for a game called hangman. You have to guess letters to fill in the lines at the bottom. For every letter that isn't in these words, I get to draw a part of a person, hanging from the gallows. If I draw the person fully, then you lose." I giggled. "But you are losing either way, really. I am carving it on your skin. Must suck for you."

"Go to hell." He whispered brokenly.

Pam stepped forward quickly and backhanded him across his face. "You should learn to say nice things, or not say them at all Bill."

"Oh, no worries, Pammy." I waved my hand. "He can be a moody two shoes all he wants. It doesn't faze me in the slightest."

Pam stepped back after nodding to me. I stepped forward. "Let the game begin. Pick a letter, Bill."

He didn't speak and I closed my eyes. Slowly, I let my lips move, not making a sound, but words were certainly coming out of my mouth. I didn't know if I would still have my witchy powers, and I was happily surprised when my chant began to work.

Bill screamed as his skin on his legs began to peel away from the bone, coming up and breaking away. Blood began to seep down as his skin kept pulling further and further away from one another. It was a sight to behold and even the vampires behind me grew quiet.

"You are still as powerful as ever." Godric spoke softly.

"I've never been able to do this spell. My mentor said that there was only one witch in the world that could do this." I told them. "I guess my power grew when I became a vampire. No one should fuck with me."

"I guess you're right." Eric chuckled.

The spell was still working its magic over Bill's already marred skin and I smiled. I felt the power coursing through my very being, strong and pulsing as it worked its way around its target. Bill's skin began to rot as it flaked away from the bones and muscle, but it was enough when he cried out.

"Okay, please, stop!"

"Pick a letter Bill." I said simply.

"'Z'. I pick the letter 'Z'." He croaked.

I deadpanned. "You seriously want to go with the letter 'Z'? Twenty six letters in the English alphabet and you go with 'Z'? I certainly wouldn't want to pick that letter first." I shook my head and smiled again. "But it was your choice and it's more fun for me. Bill, that letter isn't in this. I get to draw a head now."

I went over slowly and put the blade against his skin. I made sure I dug deeply, hearing the blade scrape across his bones with my new vampire hearing. He hissed and thrashed but I made sure I went through this slowly, so he could feel everything. When I was done, I stepped back and waited for another letter.

When it was all done and finished, Bill Compton lost this game. I had successfully drawn a person hanging from the gallows on his chest. He panted slowly, thinking it was over and done with. Nope, not in my book. I still wanted him to see the phrase that I wrote at the bottom, placed right over his stomach.

Carefully I carved the letters that he had not spoken, making sure I did it as harmful as possible because I wanted him to feel pain, but I also wanted to have fun. Torturing someone usually wouldn't get me excited, unless there was a game involved. If I hadn't thought about this, I would have gotten bored already. Bill isn't exactly fun by any means.

"There, look for yourself." I grinned, pushing his head down. I heard a faint pop from the way I positioned his head, but I didn't voice that as he looked. I also had to make sure that he could see it, because he was missing an eye. I couldn't have him miss the best part! "What do you think, Bill?"

He trembled slightly. "I wish for it. I can't take torture anymore. Kill me as your words say."

Across his stomach had the words, 'you will die soon' etched into his flesh. I sighed as he said this, because I certainly wasn't going to end him. There was no point for me to do so. It was either Eric or Sookie that should finish him off because they were the ones that was hurt most in this situation. Yeah, I lost my human life because of this man, but it wasn't a bad way that my life was headed now. I liked being a vampire so far and I doubt that it would change.

"I am not going to end you. That isn't my job." I turned away and listened to his screams as we left the building.

* * *

**Sookie's POV:**

Eric's presence was getting closer and I smiled slightly. I stood and fixed my dress that I was wearing. Casting my eyes over to Isabel and Barry, I nodded in their direction. It was time to meet the new member of the vampire family.

The door opened quickly and I grinned as Eric strode in casually. He was first and I thought there was a reason for that. Maybe Amelia was still hungry? I knew she wouldn't like the synthetic blood very much, but we did have it in the fridge if she was that hungry.

Godric came in behind Eric and they both came to stand at my side. I was nervous now as I looked for my best friend. Amelia was truly the only friend I felt like I had left that I could talk to and I was so afraid that would change after she became a vampire. I didn't have a relationship before with someone that was a human-that I knew when they were human-turned into a vampire. So I didn't know if that friendship bond we had would still be intact.

I rung my hands together and waited. Eric's arm wrapped around my waist and he pulled me against his side. He leaned down and put his nose in my hair, but said nothing as we waited for her arrival. It was his way of secretly telling me that he missed me while he was gone. I shifted in his hands and laid my head against his forearm for a moment, telling him that I still missed him as well.

Then the darkened doorway became darker and a silhouette of a woman entered my vision before she stepped forward. I smiled at my best friend as she came through the doorway and stood just inside the house. Her eyes found mine and a smile grazed her features. Before I could really register what happened, there was a gust of wind before I was picked up in a bear hug that left me breathless. Amelia gripped me tightly and I hugged her back, unafraid of her.

"I am so glad you're alright, Sookie!" Amelia said happily. "I was so worried."

"I was worried about you, Amelia! Are you okay? Have you fed? Do you need more blood?" I asked as soon as she set me back on my feet.

Amelia leaned in close to my neck and I froze. "You smell amazing, Sookie. I think I do need blood, but I am not going to take yours." She stepped back and Pam stepped forward. She had a bottled blood in her hand already.

"This shit is gross." Amelia stated to me and I giggled. "But, I have to get used to it."

"Only in public you do." Pam promised. "When we are alone, you can drink from whoever you like."

"Except Sookie." Eric threw in.

"I agree." Amelia giggled. "She smells much too delicious and I know I wouldn't be able to control myself."

"You guys make me feel like a meal." I grumbled, but smiled.

"Technically, you are a meal for Eric." Barry threw in and then laughed.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes, but giggled at his comment. It felt nice having Amelia back and all the tension from before seemed to drain away.

* * *

**Mystery Person POV:**

Watching them leave, I knew I had to hurry. I never thought I would be back at this bar after what had happened, but there was good money that I would receive from Bill Compton and all I had to do was get him away from the building. That was alright by me.

Quickly I left the car, grabbing a gun that I had bought a few days ago and moved forward through the parking lot. As I stepped forward, I knew the door would be locked. I had to break a window to get access. I did that swiftly, but ended up cutting my wrist deeply in the process. I screamed out and then cussed in my native language. Fucking stupid.

I crawled through the broken window, keeping a clear view on the darkened area around me. I had to get to where I knew Eric would be keeping Bill. He kept a few other people down in his basement before. It sent shivers down my spine, but not in a bad way. It just reminded me of the best sex I had ever had, even though I hated Eric's fucking guts now.

I tiptoed to the side door and threw it open, but I wasn't alone. I heard a scream and I reacted as quickly as I could, turning around I fired shot after shot to an unknown person in the dark. The screams subsided and then a loud thump echoed around the room. It left me trembling as I looked at the mass on the floor. I remembered this woman.

"Ginger." I whispered to the woman that lay dead on the floor below me. "You shouldn't have gotten in my way."

I didn't think further as I pushed through the door and then down the stairs. The sight that came in my vision nearly made me vomit. Bill was hanging up and he was naked. It was a disgusting sight to see what was done to him, but I didn't feel any sympathy toward him. No, it was disgusting because he was all deformed.

I rushed over to him; afraid now that I had shot a round in Ginger and not sure if anyone would come back here any time soon. I needed to act quickly and I did. Grabbing the lever off to the side, I sent Bill crashing to the concrete below in a heap. I made quick work of getting the chains off of him and then he was free.

"We must go." I spoke as I began to step up.

"You're bleeding." He whispered.

"I cut myself on the glass bad." I told him.

"That's good." His voice vibrated in my ears and I froze.

"Good?"

"Yes, because I don't have fangs to puncture your skin and I need blood."

I tried to run, but I didn't get far. His hands came down on my ankle and twisted, sending me crashing to the ground hard. I thrashed as he crawled over me, but I couldn't remove him. His head descended on my wrist and I cried out as he sucked against my flesh. The chains that were his holding were now mine. I was wrapped in chains and I couldn't move and I was sure I would die. The world began to fall dim around me and I cursed at myself for letting this happened.

For everything that I have done, I knew this was my punishment and I would die here.

* * *

**Bill's POV:**

"You tasted good. Thank you, I was so parched." I chuckled to the corpse that was drained dry.

Yvette lay on the ground, her body dead pale. She had done this for more than just my money. She also just wanted to hurt Eric further because he didn't love her the way she wanted him to. That love was nothing more than her loving his money, but what the hell, I didn't give a shit. Little did she know that I would cause her death and she would never get the money I promised. She would never get to be happy for the act of rescuing me and seeing Eric's face as his world came tumbling down.

I smiled as I stood. I was still weak, but I was in better shape than I was a few minutes ago. I needed to feed further and the only way I could do that was if I sucked on an already cut wound. I looked down at Yvette's slutty form one more. Such a pitiful way to die on her part, as she cut herself when trying to get me out of here. Basically she caused her own death in my opinion.

Grabbing a knife off the table and then grabbing my clothes that were torn badly from off of the ground, I put them on and stashed the knife away in my pocket. All I needed now was some unsuspecting humans to feed from and gather just a bit more strength, but I had to work fast and get away from this bar.

I had a plan all along, for you see, I know Sookie would come after me, just as Eric would never leave her side. I have a plan though, to lure them both in and then send Eric crashing outside while I finished Sookie off. I would find a way to end her and the knife in my pocket would work wonders. Sookie was strong now; more so than anyone I have ever met. I must end her quickly enough and a knife through her heart sounded wonderful.

I didn't care if I died anymore, but I was sure as hell going to take Sookie down with me when I did.


	60. Final battle

**Author's Notes:** Hello dear readers!

We have reached the end of this long, long journey! Here is the last chapter of True Desires! I hope you enjoy it! It was a fun chapter for me, yet sad at the same time. It's weird to be finishing my very first multiple chapter story. Lol. I've never done it before. :P

Again, sorry for all the updates you will receive in your mail for this chapter. It wasn't copying the last bit right.

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

**Eric's POV:**

"The alarm at Fangtasia has gone off." Pam said carefully, knowing full well how I would react.

Sookie gasped beside me, her hand flew to her mouth quickly. She shook her head, bending low and covering her face. She groaned.

I stood up, trying to keep calm instead of throwing something at a wall. It seemed as though Bill Compton had a plan all along. I growled under my breath, turning to look at Sookie carefully. She seemed calm enough for this situation, better than I was at the time.

I already had a lot on my shoulders and this just topped it off. Of course, I should have seen this coming. I should have noticed the signs when Bill was acting too calmly while being tortured. I wondered how I miss stepped, how I seemed to overlooking more than I should. As I looked down at Sookie once more, I knew I had my answer.

I was too engrossed into making sure she was alright, making sure I could keep this dark secret hidden. Everything was becoming too heavy for me. I was used to lying, cheating, stealing and so much more, but I was not used to doing it to someone I loved. I was keeping a secret from Sookie and although she knew I could not tell her, it was still so much that it has made me look passed even the smallest things.

To put it simple, I was becoming very vulnerable, very predictable and very overlooking.

"He had an accomplice." I spoke slowly. "It was not something that I was expecting. I didn't look too closely to even think that it would be a possibility."

"We should have killed him." Amelia groaned.

"We should have." I agreed mildly. I knew we should have, before we even came home tonight, but yet again, I was too eager to get home to Sookie.

"How do we know that he escaped?" Sookie asked, looking up at me.

I could have chuckled at how innocent she sounded, how hopeful she was that he was still locked in the basement. I knew otherwise. If there was in fact a break in at my bar, then it was someone that helped Bill, once again.

Isabel and Barry came down the stairs at that moment. They were heading to Isabel's new Queendom in a day. I didn't want to ask them for anymore help, but it looked like I would need to. I sighed, turning and walking over to the window. I had to come up with a plan, because Bill would be dying tonight. I would make sure of it.

There was a popping sound behind me and I turned, expecting Niall. I have gotten used to him, so I knew when he would be arriving. Of course, it was him and he was alone. With Amelia as a baby vampire, he must come alone. She would not be able to control herself in front of Claude and Claudine.

Niall shook out his shirt, stepping forward and placing a hand on Amelia's shoulder. She attempted to smile up at him, but it was hard for anyone to smile at the moment. She knew that he was able to hide his scent from her so she was silently telling him that everything was alright. Sookie hugged him, whispering that she didn't expect to see him so soon, but he was here for a purpose.

"It seems that Bill Compton has escaped." I spoke softly.

"Yes, I am aware. I was coming to alert you, if you did not already know. He has killed one of my fairies, the ones that were stationed at the bar a bit ago. The other got away in time and alerted me of what was going on." Niall sighed. "Unfortunately, we didn't see who broke into the bar, but no one else came out but Bill."

"I'm sorry for the fairy." Sookie whispered gently. Niall forced a smile and patted her back before turning to me.

Everyone was awaiting my command. They were standing there, all aware of the situation now. I took one look around the group that has become my family and smirked.

"We will kill this bastard tonight." I said. "We will be splitting up in groups after we get his scent from Fangtasia. Knowing Bill, he probably created multiple trails before he left the scene. It will be the easiest way of tracking him down. Pam and Amelia will stay at Fangtasia, clean up the place as you do so. Barry, I would like for you to stay at the bar as well, it will be safest there. Isabel and Niall will head off in a direction and then go to Bill Compton's old home and burn the place down." I paused, looking at Sookie.

"Can I speak with you alone, Eric?" Niall asked.

I nodded. We stepped from the room and to the front door. I opened it and stepped out into the night, looking around the yard. Of course, Bill would never find this location, but I wanted to be sure.

"She needs to go with you, Eric. It is part of her learning to be what she is, learning to understand the world she is involved in now. She is no longer just a human fairy hybrid anymore. Her full powers are coming in and she must understand them the best to her ability. She must go with you."

I paused for a moment, knowing just what Bill was capable of. He fed from a fairy, possibly more humans along the way to wherever he is now. He is still damaged, but he will be stronger than he was. I didn't want Sookie to have to see this side of everything. I wanted her to have a normal life, something she always wanted. We both knew it was not possible, it never was, but I am stubborn. I know for a fact I am and I wanted to believe I could give her that normal life. It was inevitable though, I was never going to be able to give her that, no matter how much I wanted otherwise. Sookie was changing, becoming what she was always meant to be, which is still a mystery to us all. I did not know where her full powers would lead her in the future. So she was coming with me, even if I wanted to hide and shelter her from our world.

"Then it is settled. She shall be coming with me." That was the end of the conversation.

I turned and walked back into the house. I grabbed Sookie's hand and pulled her to my side. Leaning down, I kissed her temple, hugging her close. Her arm slipped around my waist and I knew just how nervous she was. Bill had caused her so much grief and he was winning right now. We needed to end that…together.

"Let's go." I told them. "Get in the cars and head there. Once there, follow a different track from the direction Sookie and I have taken, if we leave before you get there. Circle the area and then head to Bill's home, Isabel. Niall, I am serious when I said to burn his house to the ground. I don't want it to stand there any longer. It serves no purpose because he is going to die."

Turning, I swept Sookie off of her feet and walked to the door. When I reached the grass, I took off in the air. Sookie leaned against my neck, inhaling my scent as we flew. Her eyes were shut, but her emotions were erratic. She was nervous, but not scared. She was angry as well. She wanted Bill dead and gone and I could not agree more. I kissed her hair before turning in the sky and settling down on the ground below.

Sookie bit her lip as she stepped forward. The window to the side bar was broken in, the door was left open. I grabbed her hand, heading into the bar itself. Everything was dark, silent. No one was here, no one alive at least.

Sookie gasped and I turned, looking down upon Ginger who was clearly dead on the floor.

"Poor Ginger." Sookie whispered.

I shrugged. She wasn't the best person I could have hired anyway. There was nothing to be done either, she was long gone. I tugged on Sookie's hand and led her down the stairs to where Bill used to be. Before I even took the first step, I knew right away who the person was that helped Bill escape.

If it was any other time, I might have laughed. Yvette was the dead girl that helped Billy boy. She truly must have felt highly scorned to help Bill try to get away. She was killed though. I always knew she was rather stupid. I guess I could call this karma. The bitch robs me and then turns around to help a man I despise escape. Yes, she was definitely slapped in the face a few times.

I didn't want to go any further. I turned back around and headed back up the stairs. Sookie kept asking questions, but I ignored them as I stepped back up.

"Who was it down there?" She asked.

"Yvette. Bill is no longer down there. No reason to go any further." I tugged on her arm and she began moving once more.

Pam, Amelia, Isabel, Barry and Niall stood by the body of Ginger as we rounded the doorframe.

"Don't drink from her." Pam said to Amelia.

"Wasn't going to. It smells off anyway. I'm not drawn to it." Amelia shook her head.

"How long ago do you think he got away?" Niall asked.

"For some reason, the alarm did not go off at first." Pam growled. "Stupid fucking technology."

"I would say two hours at the most." I answered. I looked at Pam. "Clean the place, get rid of the bodies and order a new window."

Barry was looking down upon the body. I could see a very pale shade of green rising on his cheeks.

"If you are going to throw up, please do it outside." Pam had also noticed.

"It's cool. I'm good." He waved off the worries. Isabel patted his back soothingly.

"Alright, let's go." I picked Sookie up once more and this time she squeaked. I couldn't help the slight smile that came to my lips as she smacked my chest.

* * *

**Amelia's POV:**

Not even into my first night as a vampire and there is shit going on. I grumbled as I picked up the body from down in the basement. The girl was drained, no blood in her whatsoever. Bill must have done it, sucked the blood out, but I still didn't understand how he did it if he didn't have fangs.

"The cut." Pam leaned against the wall. "He drained her by sucking on the already opened wound. If that is what you were wondering."

"I was. How did you know?" I asked, dropping the body in the black bag.

"I am in tune with your emotions, what you feel. It was also quite obvious by the way you were searching around the body for bite marks that wouldn't be there." She smirked, stepping away from the wall.

Pam leaned down and kissed my forehead, rubbing my back.

"I'm worried." I confessed.

"About?" Her arms tightened around my waist. I leaned into her more.

"Sookie." I shrugged. "She is changing, even I can tell. I'm afraid that…that she won't be able to adapt to who she will become. We all don't even know the changes that are breaking through, but they are there. She radiates of power."

"When I first met Sookie, I knew there was something special about her. I couldn't put my finger on it and it wasn't because her blood smelled so sweet. It was different, she has always been different. We both know that she wanted a normal life, Amelia, but I believe Sookie knows that these changes are inevitable to her. She knows she wasn't normal to begin with. I truly believe she is coming to accept whatever there will be."

"You do?" I whispered.

"I think she is accepting it more than the rest of us want to. Sookie was the growing girl out of us all." She smiled tenderly. "She was always the one that needed protection. There will come a day when she won't need us anymore."

Pam turned and grabbed the body bag, hoisting it up. She began toward the stairs and began to climb slowly for a vampire. I followed, much in the same thought. Yes, there will be a day when Sookie won't need our protection, but I can't help but wonder; will there be a day when we need her protection?

* * *

**Isabel's POV:**

Niall was a rather funny guy, I had to admit. I thought it would be hard to be with a fairy, but it was in fact rather effortless. I've only met some in my day and those I have killed. He must have known of all of our pasts; every vampire's that is close to his great-granddaughter Sookie.

I've always thought that vampires and Fae cannot get along, they are destined to be enemies, but with how comfortable it was in the car with him, I knew that it was just all rumors. We could get along, we could co-exist and my friends and I were the proof of that.

I turned down the next lane after leaning out the window and breathing in deep, scenting the area. With a car, it was a bit harder, but I could still smell Bill. Of course, this was a false trail. I could tell right now that it was. He hasn't gone much further down this road.

It didn't matter though. I had to stop at the gas station regardless. Eric wanted us to burn down Bill's home and that is what we intended to do. It would look suspicious if a vampire came in just buying gasoline without a car. It was our way of getting away with what we were going to do. I thought it was a smart tactic.

"I'll pump the gas. Can you take the money inside?" I asked, turning to meet Niall's gaze.

"Of course, I can." He smiled at me and I returned it.

We turned into the gas station and got out of the car quickly. I walked around the front and waited for Niall to return. He nodded in my direction and I went to the back of the car and grabbed four tanks to hold the gas. I began to fill them as Niall leaned against the car, looking about the woods. He was probably looking for Bill, but we both knew he wouldn't find him.

I was on edge. I wanted this vampire dead and not in my state anymore. That is weird to say. It is still very hard to believe that I was the queen of Louisiana. Of course, it wasn't something I was intending to do, but I would do it for Sookie.

I am very fond of her. Ever since I met her in Dallas, I knew we would become very close friends. In a way, I look at her as my daughter and a mother always wants to protect her child from the dangers that could surround them.

I know that Bill torments Sookie every time something new happens and it would be better if he was just gone from her life. I'm usually one to think about everything before I make decisions, but this was different. I knew that he needed the Truth Death or none of us could move on from what we have gone through.

It would be sad to leave the small family I have bonded with over the time I spent here, but I had a duty as of now. I was the Queen of Louisiana and I needed to be in New Orleans very soon. I could help them more there, than I could here after we accomplish in killing Bill.

I finished off the last tank and put it in the trunk.

"When we light the matches, make sure I am not inside alright?" I smirked. "I would rather not die tonight."

"I would never dream of it, Isabel." Niall chuckled, sliding on gloves and got into the car.

* * *

**Eric's POV:**

"Are we anywhere close?" Sookie asked as we turned in the air and landed on the ground.

"He has done well with making multiple trails, but I can still tell which ones will not take me very far." I answered. "We have a few more trails to follow."

Gripping her waist, I lived her against my chest once more, pulling her in close as I began to rise off of the ground. I looked up at the sky, a few more hours until dawn. We had to hurry if we were going to find him tonight.

I turned to avoid a tree, flying low against the sky. We were staying out of the public's eye. It was rather late at night, but every once in a while a car or two would drive by. I went left, flying through the forest. The scent was stronger, but not so much. I looked down, noticing something.

I landed next to a rather large pile of mud. It wasn't settled, but thrown around as if someone jumped in it, rolling around. I leaned down and breathed in deeper.

"He is getting smarter." I said softly.

"What do you mean, Eric?" Sookie asked.

"He has covered himself in mud, my lover. Meaning that his scent will be fading in and out from here. I won't be able to get a clear trail until the mud dries and begins to flake off." I answered.

Sookie cussed, something that I hardly hear. I turned and grabbed her hand. "So what do we do now?"

"We keep on going until we find him." I told her. "But this time, we will stay on foot, so I don't miss any scents that come through."

"Eric, I'm sorry." She whispered. "I didn't expect him to be this much trouble for us."

I turned, grabbing her chin in my fingers and lifting her gaze to meet mine. "If anyone should apologize, it should be me. I left him live far too long. I should have killed him tonight, but I wasn't thinking."

"When do you ever forget anything?" She asked, grabbing my hand.

"When I am with you." I answered honestly. "You are the most important thing on this earth to me, so I have noticed I overlook more things than I have before. It isn't something I am used to. I would have never let him slip through my fingers before."

"I-I'm sorry, I've been distracting you." She said again, her voice just a whisper now.

"Like I have said, I don't want you to apologize for anything. It isn't your fault that I am like this. I just have to balance better." Smirking, I leaned down and kissed her lips gently. "But it doesn't matter, because you will always be my priority."

"You know I will always love you, right?" She asked, leaning up and kissing me once more.

"Always?" I grinned. "You did promise, I remember."

"Always."She said softly before continuing. "But for right now, let's get back on the task at hand and not dillydally."

I nodded. I shifted my head and breathed in deeply. Grabbing Sookie's hand, I continued down a new path.

* * *

**Pam's POV:**

I'm going to have to buy a new car, damn it. Ginger's blood seeped out of the hole when Amelia shifted her. For some reason, I didn't believe that would be possible, that she would still bleed, but the bloody stain on the upholstery spoke otherwise.

"You can always bleach it." Amelia offered gently.

"Then I will never get the smell of bleach out of my car." I sighed. "Shit. Well, I needed a new car anyway."

"Seriously? This is a brand new car." Barry spoke.

I glared daggers at him. "It is a few years old and I do not drive anything outdated. If you want it, you're more than happy to have it after we do the dirty deed."

"Really?" His eyes sparkled like twinkling lights.

"If you stop with that creepy ass face, then yes." I told him.

"Awesome." He nodded.

I rolled my eyes and got into the car. One place I knew where to take a body was the back trail swamps that were infested by alligators. I put in in drive and began in the right direction. As I did so, I also called one of our maintenance workers that worked on everything we could possibly need. He was terrified of us; maybe that is why we didn't have to pay a hefty bill. Ah, the life of a blood sucking demon.

"Ah, just the guy I needed to talk to." I said into the phone. "It is rather late, but I need to order a window for the side entrance of the bar and we need it done by tomorrow." I waited for his reply. "Yes, that is perfectly good. You are always welcome in the bar for your generosity, Fred. Come out and enjoy yourself every once in a while." I grinned when he breathed deeply, before saying goodbye. His voice was jumpy and stuttering. I loved fucking with him.

We reached the lagoon about fifteen minutes later and I parked as close to the water as possible, backing the car up. I didn't want to have to carry these bodies far. We all hopped out of the car and reached in the trunk. I pulled out the first body, which was Yvette. Ripping open the bag, I threw it into the water. Immediately, the gators began to move off of the embankments and slide over to where their new feast would be. Then came Ginger and Amelia threw her in. I watched her dust her hands off, smearing some blood into her outfit as she did so.

"Very good." I patted her back.

"I'm just that awesome." She grinned at me.

We all stood there as the gators descended on the bodies, pulling them under the water. Bubbles came to the surface for a few seconds before everything went still, silent. Our job was done for now. I looked around; nobody has come to this place in years. No scents other than wildlife surrounded these parts and I doubted anyone would ever locate any pieces from a body with the way the alligators were going at them.

"Won't anyone look for them?" Barry asked.

"No, neither of them had family. Yvette came from overseas and Ginger was always alone. Safe to say that no one will be missing these two women."

* * *

**Niall's POV:**

After Isabel drove around for an hour we pulled up at Bill's old home. It was a rather old looking house, one that I had been monitoring for quite some time. I turned and nodded to the fairies I had stationed outside, in case that he came here tonight. If all three of them were still alive and well, then Bill did not come home. Isabel was fine with Claude and Claudine's scent, because she has gotten to know them, but I didn't want to take any chance so I nodded in their direction and watched them teleport away.

Isabel went around to the trunk of the car and pulled two gasoline tanks out, handing them to me. She then turned and grabbed the other two in her grasp.

"Let's light this place up, shall we?" She began the trip to the house and I followed.

Isabel started on the downstairs and I took the top floor, going into each room and pouring gasoline around. As I made it into the bathroom, I dumped the rest out.

"Are you ready?" I asked, grabbing the matches from my pocket.

"Just about, give me just a second." She called up and I waited. "Alright, start throwing matches."

I did so, throwing the first match into the bathtub and then the next on the floor. I backed away when the flames began to lap at the curtains, catching them aflame. I went into the top bedroom, throwing the match on the bed and watched as it went up in flames.

With every few feet, I threw another match and watched as it went up. I continued until I was out in the hallway, looking down upon the flames that Isabel began to set off. She was further back away from the flames, since it could kill her, but she was unfazed as she flicked the matches away, into opposite directions.

Finally she finished off her last match and exited the house. The flames were coming into the main entrance now and this was the time for me to teleport. I turned on the spot and within a second I was standing next to Isabel quite a few yards away.

"You remembered the dynamite?" I asked.

"We wanted a big bang, correct?" She asked in return.

Just then there was a loud bang and the windows shattered in the house. We watched as the house began to fall in on itself. A few more seconds ticked by before we heard sirens. It was our queue to leave. We backed away in the trees, down the lane before we got to the car. We drove away as if nothing ever happened.

* * *

**Sookie's POV:**

It felt like we have been walking for hours. Turning and twisting back and forth between different trees. I swear we have just been walking in a circle, but Eric is confident we haven't been. I bit my lip as I held his hand, moving forward through the woods.

We crossed a small river that I stopped to wet my face. The heat was starting to get to me and bugs just wanted to eat my face off now.

"Are you sure-"

"I'm positive, Sookie." He stated before I could finish.

I guess we had this conversation every few minutes, which wasn't very nice of me, but I was nervous. Never have I wanted so much in my life. All I wanted was for Bill to die, so I could be with Eric and not have to worry about anything for a while. Plus, Bill was just pissing me off now.

Something moved from beside me and I turned in the direction. I looked carefully, but didn't see anything. Eric pulled me into the direction that we heard something. After moving through a few thorn bushes, with Eric carrying me over them of course, we came upon a double wide trailer.

I paused for a moment, looking at it. There was a sign swinging from the mailbox with their names on it.

"Jessica and Hoyt." I whispered.

Stepping forward, I intended to go to the house, but Eric stopped me. We were a few feet away from the house and I looked up at the door, then down around the yard. The lights were off, possibly Hoyt was in bed, but I doubted with Jessica staying up at night.

"Stay here." Eric whispered, stepping a few feet away from me, looking to the side of the house to see if anyone was over there.

A voice came inside my head then, my very own voice. Whispery words came to me, ones that I could not really make out, but I listened harder. My foot stepped forward on its own accord. There was a rustling to the side of Eric and he moved over slightly more.

There was another sound then, right in front of me. My head snapped up to see that Jessica was now lying on the built out porch, bloody and beaten. My mind clicked into place, it was as if it wasn't really me as I ran forward. This was it; this is what the voice was telling me all along. This was _my_ fight, no one else's.

"No! Sookie! It's a trap!" Jessica screamed, holding onto her bleeding stomach.

Eric was about to move, but everything went still. Slow motion played out in front of my eyes as Bill rounded the corner and grabbed my arm, throwing me roughly through the door and into the house. He followed at a fast pace.

I tumbled in midair and my back hit the wall with a hard thud. I looked up to see Bill inside the house, a few paces away from the door. Eric was on the other side, his fangs down. He was snarling loudly, trying to find a way in, but it was to no avail.

"You failed." Bill spoke softly, his voice rugged. "I told you, Eric that I would have her."

"You touch her and I will make your life a living hell." Eric growled out every syllable.

"I don't plan on living after this." Bill chuckled. "I plan on killing her and then killing myself. We shall go to hell together her and I."

"I will rip out your fucking throat if you touch her!" Eric yelled, trying to step forward.

"Don't worry." I whispered.

"Ah, she graces us with her presence. I thought that throw you have knocked you out." Bill chuckled again, turning around.

His face was deformed. His eye was missing; his flesh seemed to be melting before my very eyes. He smelled of rotting flesh. Cuts and gashes were all over his body as he smirked. He was frightening, but I was not scared. The voice in the back of my mind said I had no reason to fear.

"I am much stronger than you give me credit for, Bill." I stood carefully.

Bill turned around, eyeing me now. Eric was long forgotten as we stood our ground in front of each other. I watched as Eric pulled out his cellphone, obviously calling for backup, but I didn't need it. I felt the power coursing through my very veins, pumping.

It was as if I was made out of pure adrenaline. I felt the heat in my hands, pushing though my body as I lit aflame with power. Such power that it never seemed possible.

"Get away from the house, Eric. Take Jessica." I answered.

"No." Eric growled. "I will not-"

"I said to go, Eric." I shushed him.

Bill leaned his head back and laughed shrilly. It was a pure evil sound that came up through his throat. "You think you could still beat me? After all the times that I have gotten away?"

"You have caused me such pain, Bill. You have torn my heart, stepped on my soul, beaten me, forced your blood into my veins, and tried to hurt the people I love. You deserve no answer from me, because you will not get away this time. I will make sure of it." I told him, taking a step closer. "Do you know what it's like to go through what you put me through? The fear, the pain? How I had to always look over my shoulder and hope that I could have a shred of happiness once? You have forced me to take on my own responsibility and do it myself. I've wanted to kill you for very long. See how you have changed me?" I asked.

"Changing you into a monster like me? Like Eric?" He asked, stepping to the side.

I mimicked his movements as we circled. "Eric is no monster." I said softly. "But you are right about yourself. You are truly the monster. I was in love with you at some point and now I can't even stand to look at you. What have you become? What kind of insane person would do such a thing to someone they wanted to be with? Even if the only reason you wanted to be with me was because of a sick fantasy that you believed I would always belong to you."

His brows furrowed in confusion for a second. "How did you know?"

I tapped my head. "My powers are growing, Bill Compton. I heard your thoughts as clear as day." I paused. "You thought you could always manipulate me, use me for whatever you wanted. Always believing that I was the girl that always needed someone there to protect me." I chuckled now, watching him. "The thing is, with my powers growing…I won't need protection, but I will always have it. It is not something that you can understand, Bill. It is what you could have had if you were a pure soul like Eric. You had me at one point and I thought you were the greatest person alive, but I was wrong. You will never be able to have the kind of life I live now, with the people I love because you cannot understand what love and family really means." I paused, cocking my head to the left as I looked upon him. "You were ripped away from your real wife, your children and that has caused you to be something evil. It corrupted you. There might have been good in your heart at one point, but there is nothing but blackness now. The only question I ask myself, is how I did not see it before?"

"Because you were too ignorant." Bill spoke. His voice was not the laughing, jittery voice anymore of a man that had the upper hand.

"I was ignorant." I nodded. "Ignorant and stupid to look passed the flaws of someone I loved. I always knew there was darkness there, but I didn't know the depth of how black it really was. I always wanted to believe in the good of people and that is what I did for you. I looked passed your darkness, hoping that somehow I could change that, but you were irreversible. I feel sorry for you actually."

Bill moved forward, unable to take anymore words. I was quicker and I brought my hand up. Light came out, shining more brightly than I have ever been able to do. It lit the room. Eric stepped back, finally realizing that I was able to take care of myself.

I watched as Bill fell to the ground, grabbing his face in his hands. I knelt before him. "You will die tonight for all the trouble you caused me, my friends, my family. This is your last chance to truly take responsibility and man up. Realize what you have done and apologize."

"I will never, ever do such a thing." He growled, swiping at me.

He nicked my face and a thin trail of blood came down my cheek, but I didn't even feel it. "Such a sad, sad way to go." I paused. "You thought you won?" I whispered, grabbing his hair in my hand. "Watch as I kick your ass without even trying."

Bill jumped up, slamming into my chest hard. I flew across the room and landed on the couch. It flipped, sending me to the ground. He stalked toward me as I laid there. My arm was bleeding heavily from the cut I received as the couch flipped and broke. I rolled on the ground as he jumped in mid-air.

Turning over, I grabbed his foot and pulled it out from under him. As he tumbled, he threw his hand in my direction. His palm connected to my cheek, sending me against the stand. I shook my head as my eyes blurred for a second. He wasted no time and took me on once more, flipping and rolling us as he tried to reach for my neck. I didn't let him get that far. I brought my hand up to his face and sent another wave of light off, this time it was green. I had no idea what I thought of, what power it was, but it threw him back. His eyes, nose, mouth and ears began to bleed as he looked up from his position flat on the ground.

Light pulsed from my body now, sending it flashing around the room. It was uncontrollable and even I knew that. I was using up too much energy and I was becoming tired so quickly. This was much more power than I had ever thought I would possess, so much that it was frightening.

It was like electricity as it snapped and crackled away from my body. I could hear it as it did. Still, I stepped forward, knowing that I was going to end him here and now. As I stood before him, he leaned against the wall. I noticed there was a piece of wood he landed on. It was not directly through his heart, but very near it.

"You have no idea what you are getting yourself into, Sookie." He breathed. "Do you like the feel of that power? It's magnificent, I have to say. But I must tell you that it will be your downfall. You won't be able to control it, you can't right now. I know this, because I know you. You were always a weak character, one that depended on other people. You will go crazy from this new development that you have, trust me, I know crazy. As you have said, it is what I am."

"The difference with you and I Bill is that I am never one to fall into darkness too far. You want to know how I will be able to control this?" I snapped the bolts down around his feet. He didn't even move. I doubted he had the strength for it. "It is because I was given the will power to do it. I'm never one to give up. But as for a weak character? I think you are looking in the wrong direction. Point the mirror on yourself and realize all that you have done. I was offering you a chance to repent from all of the wrong doings in your life before you met your True Death. Obviously, you are the one that has the weak character because you cannot own up to your mistakes."

I knelt down before him, looking into his eyes that were so lifeless, so voided from anything I have once thought I knew. "You can't control me anymore with your manipulation, so you cannot scare me from what I know to be my destiny. This power is my true destiny and it starts with killing you."

I closed my eyes and pulled from deep within my heart. It was like a bomb went off. Light lit the entire house as the windows shattered. There were yells from outside, but I could no longer really hear them. I was surrounded in such warmth from my own magnificent power that it quieted the rest of the world. The voice in the back of my mind began to fade until it was totally silent.

I opened my eyes to see Bill's body deteriorating from my very eyes. The light was so bright that it started to evaporate him. Little flecks of ashes that were still lit by small flames flew up into the air in a vortex before falling into a pile on the floor.

The ashes still burned red as the light began to fade. I felt incredibly weak and tired. Falling from my knees I sat inside the house for a moment, looking down at what I had just done. No pain, no sadness came from the act that I had just done. Only the feeling of great relief washed over me before everything went dark and silent.

* * *

**Eric's POV: **

It has been five days since Sookie killed Bill. I could not tell anyone how proud I was of her. It was quite obvious that everyone was as well, especially Niall who had said this was the first step in her destiny. I was afraid though, since this kind of power seemed intense, even for Sookie.

Before she killed Bill, she also spoke of hearing his thoughts. That was another thing that had bothered me, since it is very dangerous for her to hear vampires. It was never an issue before, even to me when she heard my thoughts. I believe that it was a step into her destiny when she first heard my thoughts. I wondered if she would be able to hear vampire minds all the time now.

Another thing that has been bothering me is that Sookie has not woke since that night. I stayed with her, refusing to leave her side until she awoke from her sleep. Niall believed that it was the way she had to recuperate from such heavy power.

None of us knew exactly what she was going to become, but I tried not to think about it. I tried not to think about much actually, because none of it mattered. Sookie was mine, she would always be mine and I would find a way for that.

Around four in the morning, she began to wake. I turned on my side, looking down upon her fluttering eyes. Her hand searched for mine in the bed and I grabbed it tightly.

"Eric…did…did I get him?" She whispered, her voice broken from sleep.

"Do you not remember?" I asked.

"I can't remember what I did. I just…just remember light. Seeing a bunch of light." She spoke softly.

I smiled down upon her, realizing that I could always tell her later of her amazing battle. "You did well, my lover. You killed him and he is no longer going to be a problem for us."

"I'm so glad." Her eyes fluttered.

The door creaked open and everyone piled through with smiles on their faces. I sat up in the bed as they all rushed to Sookie's side. They each showed her their love by hugs and proud whispers of what she did.

"I guess things will be awfully dull for right now, huh?" Amelia asked, sitting down on the bed.

"Dear God, I hope so." Pam sat down next to her, wrapping Amelia in her arms. "I need some time to relax."

"That is because you are a lazy vampire." Amelia laughed.

"How are you feeling, Jessica?" Sookie asked gently, leaning over to pat her hand.

"I'm quite alright now. Pam helped me get better. The cuts and gashes are all gone." Jessica smiled at her before reaching around and grabbing Hoyt's hand.

All along, Hoyt was passed out in the back room. The reason why I could not enter the house was for the fact that Jessica wasn't added onto the lease yet. It was smart of Bill to play off of his ex-child', but it got him nowhere in the end. Both Jessica and Hoyt were alright now.

"I'm so glad _you_ are alright as well, Sookie." Isabel whispered, rubbing her hand over Sookie's forehead.

Sookie smiled up at her. Isabel and Barry stayed the extra time until Sookie got better, they wouldn't leave until she was. I was silently glad for that, it would be sad-even for me-to watch them leave for New Orleans.

"You gotta' show me how to do those kick ass light moves, Sookie." Barry chuckled.

"One day." Sookie chuckled.

"All is well, right now my dear. You just rest now." Niall whispered to Sookie. "I must be off, but I am so proud of everything you have accomplished, Sookie. You have made me very, very proud to be you're great-grandfather."

Sookie nodded and leaned up to hug Niall. "Take care of yourself." She kissed his cheek lightly.

He had to get back to Faery and tell them of Sookie's great powers. It had to be recorded down in books, Niall had said one night. I nodded when he looked at me, silently thanking him for everything that he has done.

Once he was gone, I leaned down and kissed Sookie's forehead, breathing in her beautiful scent as I did so. She was perfect; she was everything I have ever wanted. I couldn't believe what all we have been through together so far. At first it seemed impossible that I would ever be with her, but now that I was, I was very thankful.

I looked around the small group of family. They were all smiling, laughing together as Sookie tried to sit up on the bed. I watched as she smacked Barry's arm for making a comment on how her hair looked. Everyone laughed once again. I smiled, silently thanking for the family that I never imagined I would have.

I thought of all the things yet to come; what the Ancient Pythoness has made me promise to keep hidden. I knew one day that I would need to start thinking of all that again, but right now wasn't the time. It was time to rejoice. I have everything I need right here, right now. It was nice to know that there would be some peace and happiness for a little while.

I turned to look at Sookie as she laughed. Her smile alone made one break across my face. I remember how I never wanted to feel emotions. I almost gave this all up because I was afraid of the new things I was feeling. I owed Pam much more than I could ever say for making me take that leap with Sookie, when I was afraid to before. Never before have I wanted to feel emotion of any kind, but now it is what I strive on. The love I have for Sookie is indescribable and her love for me is beyond anything I could ever put into words. I would have been a fool if I chose that other path, but I didn't have to even worry about that anymore.

We would get through anything, I knew that now. No matter how dark the situation would be, we would always be together. I know this, because it is our deepest wish, our truest desire.

_The End_

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

We have finally finished True Desires! *cries* This was my very first baby in the SVM/TB category on Fanfiction and it is really sad to see it end. I have made many friends from posting this story, so many wonderful readers. I wanted to thank you for your support, your kind words and everything that you have all done for me.

But do not get out the tissues yet, because there will be a sequel to this story. YES, there will be. I am already planning it as I have stated before. I've started to get down the plot and everything, so stay tuned.

* * *

*****Sequel to True Desires Sneak Peek*****

_All I could see was a hand, a left hand moving forward stealthily before my very eyes. I couldn't see an arm; just the hand as if it was up close to my face, eye level. The hand moved forward until it rested on a gray colored surface of what looked like smooth stone. I gazed at the fingers as they coiled in on themselves on top of the surface before they sprawled out and lay flat. _

_It wasn't the only thing I noticed. I gazed at an old style ring that was on the index finger. The band was carved in gold. A miniature sword was carved out of gold, lying on top of the ring itself. It was beautiful, but scary at the same time. The ring had significance. _

_Swiftly, before I could notice the action, there was a loud grinding and cracking sound before the stone that the hand was laying on top, broke apart. A deep crack formed on the once smooth surface and then traveled swiftly, creating a long gaping gash upon the surface, which reminded me now of concrete. Then, in the whispering night, so quietly that I barely heard it…a laugh came from within the depths of the crack. _


End file.
